


The Devil who saved me from Heaven

by andanteee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, References to Drugs, Rich Oh Sehun, Shameless Smut, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 206,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andanteee/pseuds/andanteee





	1. Introduction

Hello, guys! It’s really great to meet you all! So long story short, I’ve read a lot of Sekai fanfics and I’ve had this inspiration build up in me that I cannot control any longer. I just want to share my thoughts, the story in my head and maybe manage to fulfill some of your fantasies as well. You know how it is, if you have so many ideas and you cannot find a fanfic with the exact same as yours, you just start your own. So, let’s make some things clear. English is not my native language so you should be a little patient with me since this is my first time writing and I really hope to improve myself. I will give you action and a little less blabber about the stars in the night sky or the color of somebody’s garden grass. I will make sure to retell the stories I have in my head in the most descriptive way though. This fanfic is going to be full of smut, angst, violence and you have been warned. Almost every one of the characters is going to have some mental problems and a really dark past. Things are going to be messed up, really messed up. But don’t worry there still will be romantic, soft and funny moments. Soft fanfics are not my cup of tea so I am gonna make you cry, smile, laugh and want to read more and more. My fingers are shaking because I am so impatient to write it all down so I better start because I have some explanations to give you.

We are gonna have two characters who are NOT part of EXO.

Jackson Wang – GOT7

Ahn Oh - Joo – if you’ve watched the Korean TV series ‘’ Lawless Lawyer’’ you would know him. If you don’t, you better check him out because he is going to have a big part in this fanfic. Maybe watch a video or two on Youtube where you can see and understand the way he acts and what’s his character because it’s gonna be the same one here.

Also, if you would like a little help for your imagination, here is my Pinterest board with pictures showing you a bit more about the characters' styles or just some random pictures inspiring me - https://pin.it/w8flfGs


	2. Chapter 2

_ ** ** _

So, this was how things were gonna end for him, huh? He couldn’t be more exposed and more humiliated. He was tired, no, he was fucking exhausted of fighting for his life, for his future, for himself. He couldn’t even remember the last day he didn’t have this disgusting feeling in his stomach that something bad is going to happen. He was standing there, hands tied with those heavy chains wearing nothing but underwear. They beat the shit out of him when they snatched him of the street. His lip was burst open, his nose couldn’t stop bleeding since yesterday, his cheek was angry red and his ribs were shades of blue purple and red probably broken. He had bruises on his lower back and on one on his thigh. He’d been waiting for 3 hours standing in the backstage of this hideous, cheap and gross night club. They probably wanted him to show off now or just do something to catch some rich man’s interest so he could buy him and do whatever he wants with him. But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. He couldn’t move his hands he couldn’t move his legs. His circle was the most expensive one. You probably wonder why. They were all virgins; they haven’t been touched and that’s what rich men want. They want to have a pure, untainted boy and just ruin everything for him mentally and physically. Kai’s thoughts were running wild. His head was about to explode. He wanted to try and look at the men but he couldn’t because this way they would notice him and think he is the courageous one, the feisty one and he did not want that. The next he heard was the annoying squeaky voice of this revolting, dripping in hair gel fat Asian guy.

_\- Gentlemen, welcome to our most exquisite circle for this night. 3 boys who have never been touched never have been with another man and are well trained to serve and please you._

Kai was not able to hear the rest of what the man said. He was about to throw up the little they gave him to eat since yesterday morning.

_\- For this last one the price starts at 100 000 $. Let’s hear your proposals, gentlemen._

Oh, wow! They wanted to sell him for this much money. Well should he be happy how much they would spend for him or should be disgusted because of how sick these men were to give away so much money for a sex doll.

_\- Stop the auction! I will give you 1 000 000 $ if you stop the bidding! Cash!_

_\- Well, look what happened here. Our special client for this evening just ended everything. He is yours then, Mr. Oh Sehun. Congratulations. You may take what’s yours now._

Kai immediately looked straight into the man’s eyes when he heard his voice. Mr. Sehun had this crazy, maniac, black eyes which pierced right through him. His face was so stoic, he didn’t even spare a smirk or something like the other men. It was like he didn’t even care about his money or what was going on around him. And now Kai was his. Two bodyguards grabbed him by his hands and took him backstage. Soon he heard the chains around his wrists fall to the ground and footsteps coming closer and closer. He knew that man was is in front of him but he couldn’t seem to find the courage to look him in the eyes again. He just knew it was him. He remembered his suit, his shoes.

_\- Congratulations again Mr. Sehun. This boy wo…_

Sehun just grabbed the boy by his arm and led him to his car. Truth is he was really tired of this masquerade and he just wanted to get the boy straight home. It was yesterday he had this call from, let’s say a business “friend”. Yes, Sehun was the head of the biggest organized crime group in South Korea. He was laundering money, he was a drug trafficker, he was a gun trafficker and lots of other bad things, but one thing he was not and that was a human trafficker. He’d had this agreement with Seok Won that they wouldn’t ever interfere with one another’s business for many years but too bad Sehun owed him a little favor so he accepted the man’s offer to join the human auction. Sehun never knew he would find something, anything in these boys, moreover buying one of them. What he did not know either was that he would see such beautiful, scared eyes, such clean and tender skin and such a lean perfectly proportioned body in front of him. He wanted the boy to be his so as expected he just offered a huge amount of money and got what he wanted. 1 000 000 $ was nothing for him, it was pocket money. His family has been building this mafia empire for decades. So, imagine how much money he had in numerous banks all over the world. Sehun’s chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for his boss. Kai had never seen such car except on TV. The newest Mercedes Benz S-class was waiting with an open door for him. He and Sehun sat in the back and the chauffeur got behind the wheel. They drove off along with another car behind them. A Mercedes G-class filled with Sehun’s most trusted bodyguards. He took out his phone and dialed Lay.

_\- Be at the hospital in 30 minutes! Bring some clothes with you._

_\- Alright, Sehun._

This was the second time Kai heard Sehun’s voice. This time more silent, but as demanding as before. He could smell the man’s expensive perfume but also caught the strong smell of cigarettes and probably whiskey. I guess are wondering who Lay was. Well he was the best doctor in South Korea along with his partner and lover Jackson Wang. They were both Chinese and very talented with the scalpel. The doctor couple always followed Sehun’s commands without questions without hesitation. It was 11 o’clock in the evening, they were asleep but as soon as Lay heard his phone and saw his boss’ name on the screen he was already putting his clothes on. Kai was silent, his breath a little shaky and was cuddling his own self like he was trying to hide his body, to feel just a little protected and not have a panic attack right there. Soon the car pulled over in front of a big God-knows-how-many-floors hospital. The G-class pulled over right behind them and then another car. Two men got out of it in a hurry carrying a big sack.

_\- Hello, boss._

Both of them bowed to Sehun and one of them started taking out something from the sack. He put a pair of slippers on the ground for Kai to put on. Sehun then took off his suit’s jacket and threw it over the boy’s shoulders. He took his arm and the three of them led Kai to the back entrance of the hospital. They entered a private elevator and then a huge fancy office on the 30th floor with a breathtaking view of Seoul. Sehun, Lay and Jackson left Kai alone in there and exited in the corridor.

_\- I want you to treat his wounds and bruises. Examine for any I’ve failed to see. Do not check if he’s been raped!_

_\- Are you sure, boss? Who is he? Are you okay? Are you hurt? – _Lay was always speaking in this comforting yet worried tone when it came to patients. He was full of respect and love for his boss. He owed everything in his life to him, Jackson did too.

_\- Everything is fine. I participated in this ridiculous human auction of Seok Won because of the favor I owed him. When I saw this boy, I immediately told them I was gonna pay 1 000 000 $ and they ended the show. He was from the expensive ones so I hope they really haven’t touched him. Moreover, I don’t want to scare him or make him feel like a product being examined. I want you to be very gentle!_

_\- Oh my God, I can’t imagine what he’s been through. He’s been shaking since he got out of the car._

_\- Come on, Lay. We will talk more later. Don’t leave him alone._

**∞**

Jackson and Lay entered the office. Kai was still sitting on the chair they left him on head looking down at his hands.

_\- Hey there, what’s your name? – _Jackson asked the boy in the softest way he possibly could despite of his raspy voice.

No response was heard. Kai did not want to talk. Yes, everyone seemed concerned and gentle with him but how could he trust them? After all, Sehun was among the men who buy boys for sex dolls. And he paid a lot of money. He could do the math.

_\- Look, we are doctors, we are not gonna hurt you. Quite the opposite. We just want to treat your wounds, find out who you are and then say good night to you and Sehun so you can go home with him and rest. – _Lay squatted in front of the chair.

Kai just shook his head. He did not have a choice after all. His faith was written, he might at least take advantage of the doctors to treat his wounds. 20 minutes passed, Jackson and Lay exited the doctor's room and walked closer to their boss who was talking on the phone.

_\- No, Chen, I don’t have anything. I don’t even know his name and he refuses to talk. I can only send you something with his fingerprints. I need you to find everything about him, dig deep, I want to know everything by tomorrow morning._

He then hung up the phone and turned around to face Lay and Jackson.

_– _Sehun was getting impatient.

_\- Boss, his body will be fine. He has three broken ribs but I treated them and bandaged them. The wounds on his face are not serious he’s just been beaten. The bruises on his back will fade his kidneys are in a good shape and they don’t hurt. The boy looks a little dehydrated so he should drink lots of water and eat something soon. He doesn’t have energy but with food and some vitamins that would change. The thing is he doesn’t want to speak, he can’t even look us in the eye. Be alert because his body language shows he’s been through much and he may be mentally unstable or have panic attacks._

_\- Jackson, I want you to try and speak to him again. Also, give him a glass of water or something. I want you to pack it up later for Chen. He needs the boy’s fingerprints. Lay, you come with me._

**∞**

Lay and Sehun walked in another office down the hall Sehun locking the door behind them.

_\- Did you bring something for me?_

_\- Sehun, look…_

_\- Not now, Lay. My ears are ringing and my hands are sweating. I can’t deal with it right now._

_\- Okay, yes, sure. Sit down and roll up your sleeve._

Sehun sat in the leather chair, unbuttoned his black Versace shirt and took out his right arm leaving the right side of the shirt hanging. Half of his torso was exposed as well as his tattoos. A few people had seen them. His whole back was covered with the typical colorful Yakuza tattoos and only his right hand had a sleeve connected to his back. The drawings were curved around his whole arm up to his fingers where they met their end on his knuckles. A true Yakuza he was. Nobody in his group had this kind of tattoos. Yes, they had a few but not quite this spectacular and drawn custom. He was sitting leisurely on the chair while looking at Lay who was preparing the syringe. Then he got closer.

_\- Pump your hand a little, please._

Sehun was looking at Lay’s face while pumping. He was so beautiful, so caring and so tender. He loved the sex he’d had with him or the threesomes with him and Jackson both. They were not quite in sync with his preferences in bed but he enjoyed having them though. Lay injected him and Sehun laid his head on the back of the chair exposing his neck and slightly opening his mouth so as to take a deep breath and then exhaled making it sound like he was moaning quietly. The doctor then gave him a little cotton ball to press to the puncture.

_\- Sit on my lap for a bit. – _Sehun had this deep raspy voice which was so seductive and intense, yet could make you feel so good and calm. He was a very sexual person and nobody blamed him for that. With the looks he had, with the beautiful mind he had and the power he held. Almost everybody who interfered with him wanted to wake up in his bed. Lay climbed into his lap and Sehun started gently caressing his thigh. They stood like this for a minute or two. Sehun liked doing this after he was given his “potion”. A “potion” which Lay made only for his boss. A special combination of drugs and herbs or whatever. Sehun did not care what it was. He trusted His people. He would die for them as long as they would die for him. And believe me they would.

**∞**

In the meantime, Jackson was trying to break the ice with Kai.

_\- Look, I don’t want to sound cliché or something but it’s not what it looks like. Yes, you probably understand that Sehun is our boss and he runs a super massive crime empire, but things are different here. He helped each and every one of us. We are not some street gang; we appreciate the people Sehun lets in our circle which is very small by the way. We respect each other, we love each other, we have intimacy, we have homes and have private lives. Do not think this would be taken from you. Everyone will treat you as an equal human being especially our leader. He may seem a bit cold or emotionless because of his face and his strong features, or because of the way he behaves, but he would never hurt you unless you betray him._

Kai just stood there looking down at his hands again but somehow the doctor’s words made him a little less uneasy and uncomfortable. This last sentence got him thinking. What if he tried to escape or what if he did something wrong? Jackson gave him a glass of water and of course he took it, he was God damn thirsty and hungry. The doctor would take care of the glass with the fingerprints later and just send it to Chen himself. He then helped Kai put on a t-shirt and sport pants right before Lay and Sehun entered. Lay and Jackson wished good night and Sehun helped Kai get to the car alongside with him.

The drive was as silent as the one before with Kai now clutching at the material of his shirt and Sehun smoking a cigarette. After about 15 minutes the car stopped in front of a tall massive metal house gate which opened immediately. They drove through a driveway which circled an immense fountain. Now Kai was observing. He then for a second forgot about the world around him and just drank in the beauty in front. The house was tremendous. Everything was as pretty as a picture. The gardens, the house, the fountain even the driveway. Everything was so neat and never-seen before by Kai, no doubt an excellent architect came up with the idea for this house and everything around it. No, not a house, this was an empire. He then noticed how many guards there were. 4 in front of the gate, around 10 of them he could count walking around in the gardens and 2 of them on each side of the house door. The thing that made him furrow his brows was that each of them was carrying a fucking rifle in front of their chest. There came the uneasy feeling in his stomach again. Sehun got out of the car, Kai followed. As they were coming closer to the door the two bodyguards bowed their heads and did not lift them until their boss entered the house. And there the house was. Kai’s breath hitched again. The black marble, the expensive decorations and the two staircases which twisted around leading to the second floor left him in awe.

_\- Good night, Mr. Sehun. Do you need something?_

A short small Asian woman greeted them bowing. Sehun had 4 maids each of them around 40-45 years old. Polite, capable and friendly ladies who practically lived in the house because of how much work they always had. They couldn’t complain though. Their monthly salary was enough for them to go out shopping on their free day, to send money to their children and to their grandchildren as well. There was always one of them who stayed awake until Sehun came back in case he needed something. This evening particularly, he left home at 7 o’clock and now it was around 1 after midnight and he did not have dinner before he went out.

_\- Yes, I need you to serve the table for two and fill the bathtub in the special guest room._

He then turned to face Kai.

_\- Follow me._

They got to the second floor. Walked to a door and before Sehun opened it turned around to check if Kai was behind him. When the door opened Kai was almost tired of hitching and holding his breath. He couldn’t think of more adjectives to describe it all. Probably around 5 people could live peacefully in the room. He saw another door so the room probably had a private bathroom, he saw the silk dark curtains which were slightly opened and he just gaped at the large balcony with a view of the gardens. He couldn’t be more happy or thankful but why did Sehun give this much for him? What had he done to deserve that? Nobody gives you a free lunch just like that, right?

_\- This is going to be your room. Mine is on your right so if you need anything you know where to find me. We are going to have dinner now and then you can come up and take a bath. I will help you bandage your ribs once you are dry and ready for bed. There is underwear and some clothes in the wardrobe. They would probably be big for you but I will take you shopping once we have the time._

Sehun started walking to the door and Kai followed. When they entered the enormous living-dining-ball room Kai saw the table which was full of delicious smelling meals. He felt like his mouth was dripping with saliva. The table was long and could fit 12 people. Sehun sat in the first chair on the right side and pointed to the chair opposite of him inviting Kai. They had a quite dinner both of them not knowing yet what to say. One of them wouldn’t open his mouth to talk and the other was not so talkative in the beginning. Great combination, huh. Sehun saw the empty plate in front of the boy.

_\- You are excused if you’ve finished and want to take a bath._

**∞**

Kai then went to the room, took off his clothes and the bandage around his waist, laid himself in the bathtub and started crying. He cried so hard. He was afraid, he was confused, but the thing that scared him the most was that he took every little chance to look at Sehun’s face, every little chance he got to inhale Sehun’s perfume or even the smell of his cigarettes. After about 30 minutes he got out of the tub, dried his hair a bit with his towel and took out underwear from the drawer. He found a bathrobe in the bathroom so he put it on in order to not feel so exposed when Sehun comes to bandage him. There was a knock on the door.

_\- Can I come in?_

Of course, he wouldn’t get a response. He waited for about 5 seconds and then entered. He saw the boy had put on the bathrobe his black hair still a little wet. Sehun was carrying some kind of gel in one hand and bandages in the other. The gel was made by Lay and had a pretty effective and pleasant result on bruises.

_\- Lay on the bed and take off your robe._

Kai was hesitant but he really did not have much of a choice. He did not take off the robe but laid on the bed back resting on the soft pillows. His hands were on his lap and he was watching every move the other man was making. Sehun took his hands and put them around Kai’s sides. He then undid the robe’s knot and opened it looking at the now naked torso of the boy. Opening the gel’s package, he took a little with his hand and looked Kai in the eye as if he was searching for permission. He then heard the shaking breath of the other. It was probably because of his cold hands now moving gently over the large bruise. Sehun did not use any pressure at first but then he pressed just a little. It was a strange feeling. Like he wanted to try and use a little more pressure and see the reaction he would get. His fingers were almost itching. And then he just did it. He pressed his palms on the bruise and was surprised by the reaction. Kai just laid his head on the pillow behind his back, stretching his torso a little more and opened his mouth. The next thing Sehun heard was the boy’s moaning between deep breaths. How could this be? Did he enjoy the pain Sehun was making him feel? He kept putting pressure and was almost massaging the bruise. Somebody else with broken ribs should have screamed already. The pain they caused was awful and Sehun knew that. He had broken his ribs many times. Kai couldn’t stop moaning. It felt so good. The pain and the pleasure mixed made him crazy, made him fist the sheets underneath with so much force his knuckles were white. Just when he was about to moan something to Sehun he woke up from his trance and caught his hands startling the man next to him on the bed.

_\- I will bandage you. Give me a sign if it’s too tight._

Sehun continued as if nothing had happened. When he was ready, he took the package with the gel and the remaining bandage, leaving the room without saying a word. Kai fell asleep right after that. He was exhausted of the constant change of his emotions for the past two days. It was a lot to take in and his brain just shut down.

**∞**

He woke up because of a bad dream but forgot what it was about immediately. He just felt uneasy, tense and a little panicked. What was he doing? Accepting his faith or what? He did not know anything about this Mr. Sehun. This house, these bodyguards, the money he had. They were all bad signs how could he not see that and be blinded by this man. There must be something in this house which could help him find out more. He got out of bed and carefully opened the door exiting in the hallway not wearing slippers and not making a single sound. Oh God, there were so many rooms on this floor he didn’t have time to check them all. Wait a minute, wait a minute. He saw something earlier when they entered the house. Right when the maid came out of nowhere Kai looked to his right and saw a big door which probably led to a room. But this was the only different door. So, there must be something special behind it. He went downstairs, straight to it. Opening the door, he saw this big office which had so many documents all over the desk and on the shelves of the drawers. There was also a computer. Kai immediately sat in the chair and turned it on. He looked through files and documents, digging deep in Sehun’s business. Now he understood where the money came from. He had to be quick so everything he found out after reading between the lines was that Sehun had many companies, casinos, hotels, malls and even small shops which helped him launder his money and cover his dirty tracks of who he was. He read every document and file he could find. Everything in the office was a mess. He knew what kind of a man Sehun would turn out to be but even he was surprised. This man, this man was dangerous. He was cupping his face with his hands when he heard the door being opened with force. Sehun was not happy, fuck he was angry, his eyes sending shivers down Kai’s spine. He was shocked by the boy’s courage. Well, now he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t just let him be. Everybody who tried going against Sehun was either dead or let’s say “unable” to live and function as a normal human being. Kai’s life was in Sehun’s hands.

* * *

_ **Hello again, everybody!** _  
  
_ **So, about the updates. They will be up every Saturday, a great day for you to relax with my fanfic and a free day for me to edit and post it. However, me leaving for two holiday trips will make things a bit messy. After coming home I will make sure to be on schedule.** _  
  
_ **Now is the time I realize how much comments mean to an author, please do not forget to leave your thoughts below. I would appreciate even the shortest sentence! I am interested in what people think about my story, maybe in the future I would give you a chance to give me some advice on how to continue the fanfic.** _  
  
_ **Gotta leave for work now, have a great day you all!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Anger. That’s what Sehun was feeling then. The boy who he saved by him betrayed him so easily and so soon. He went crazy, his eyes were wild, his mind was blinded by his emotions. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak. That was one of those moments where even his family shouldn’t be around. He wouldn’t spare anybody. He darted to his desk and grabbed Kai’s hair. Dragging him to the center of the room he started punching him. First was his face. The boy didn’t make a sound except for his quiet whimpers. Sehun struck his face again and Kai just fell to the floor losing his balance. His face was not enough, the man started kicking his ribs. Hard and ferocious. After a few minutes Kai just lost consciousness on the floor. Sehun called out his guards to help him so they could put the boy’s body in the trunk of his car. They drove off to one of the group’s warehouses which they used for questioning, torturing, killing or just to make a deal with somebody.

Kai was on his knees, his hands tied up in the air above his head. He was woken by cold water splashed on his face.

_\- Who sent you?_

He couldn’t process what was going on. He was in a warehouse, a cold dirty one with stains all over the floor, some of them dried blood. He looked up and saw Sehun standing in front of him with rolled sleeves and bloodied knuckles. There were people behind him. Kai couldn’t see them clearly but he managed to recognize two of them. Sehun’s bodyguards. Then there was somebody really close to the mafia boss, a taller male who just stood there observing. There was a scoff from somebody and another punch was thrown at Kai. His eyes were filled with tears, his lip was burst open again, he couldn’t feel his cheeks and his lungs were burning. The poor boy couldn’t bear the pain anymore.

_\- Who are you working for? – _Sehun was holding his face with his hand not gentle at all. Kai had no idea why was he asking him that. He did not work for anybody.

_\- Boss!_ _This is not going to work. They’ve probably trained him well. – _The taller male spoke up which got Sehun’s attention. He faced his partner.

_\- Give me my dagger, Kris._

Dagger? What dagger? Kai was already feeling like shit. Why did they think he was working for somebody? Things were about to get really messy. Sehun took his dagger and Kai’s stomach turned. With the little strength he had left he tried tugging at the chains around his hands muttering a quiet “_Please.”_ The cold - hearted man just stabbed the boy in the stomach. Kai started seeing black spots and soon fainted because of the excruciating pain. A phone rang. It was 6 in the morning and Chen was calling his boss.

_\- What? – _Sehun did not sound pleased at all.

_\- Boss, I am calling about the information I found._

_\- I am listening._

_\- His name is Kim Kai. 24 years old. He has no relatives. Parents died in a car accident when he was 5. He lived on the streets for months. Then foster care took him in. Obviously, the kid did not have any luck with the foster parents through the years. One of the fathers used to beat him up the other had tried to rape him multiple times and Kai ended running away from each family. There are police and medical reports. This boy has suffered a lot. From family to family, beaten, tortured. There is also evidence he has mental problems. He has been having panic attacks since he was little, along with reports of self-harm. Everything else is normal, at least one of the families sent him to school and he has a degree. He is all clean, none of the people who work with us or for us know him. Kim Kai is the purest person I’ve ever checked._

A mistake. This was a big mistake Sehun had made because of his temper. Having no time for blaming himself, he took the boy’s lifeless body, carried him out of the warehouse and drove straight to Lay and Jackson’s hospital with Kris’ help.

Fortunately, the couple were still at the hospital and the moment Sehun’s car pulled over they rushed to it. He was carrying Kai’s body bridal style to the emergency room while shouting at the doctor couple to do everything to save the boy’s life.

Sehun almost never felt remorse. He was always in control. In control of his people, of his enemies of his surroundings. His decisions were always fair and unquestioned. The sharp mind he had and his ability to see right through people have helped him a lot in his life. But he was a human being, of course there were times his emotions and his anger got the best of him. God, this anger. It made his head pound, his ears ring and his muscles tense so hard his veins would pop out even on his neck. He couldn’t control himself. Like today with Kai. Poor boy has been through so much and Sehun thought somebody set up the whole stupid human auctioning thing just to put somebody in the leader’s closest circle.

**∞**

Sehun was pacing around the hospital’s corridor in front of the emergency room brushing his hair back nervously. Kris was watching him without asking questions because he was sure his boss would explain everything later. That’s how everyone in the group acts in intense situations; they cooperate as fast as they can and later if their boss decides they should know something they would know it.

_\- What have I done, Kris? – _Sehun spoke quietly as if speaking only to himself.

Kris did not want to ask questions now so he grabbed his boss’ face and just kissed him. Sehun did not push him away the kiss making him calmer. God, he was so pissed at himself he would rip Kris’ shirt off and just fuck him there on the floor. Anger either made Sehun go nuts or horny. Depends on who he was with.

An hour passed, Lay and Jackson finally got out throwing their masks and gloves in a bin.

_\- He will be fine, boss, but he has to stay here for a day. _

Sehun let out the breath he had been holding and just nodded. None of his three partners standing there had seen him this worried for somebody except for his own people. It was pretty obvious the boy was not just anybody for their boss and they just exchanged glances. Who was this boy? That’s what they were wondering and soon were about to find out.

Excusing his partners, Sehun entered Kai’s room and sat on a chair right next to the hospital bed. His eyes were slowly closing. Fighting the urge to fall asleep he was trying to put his thoughts together but to no avail.

**∞**

It was 11 in the morning when Kai woke up. He could not see clearly, his head hurt, his stomach hurt, almost every inch of his body felt so sore and painful. He remembered. He remembered what Sehun did to him. But why? Fear shot through his body when he saw the man sleeping in the chair next to him. He scooted back in his bed, his heart racing. The electrocardiograph just started beeping which woke Sehun up.

_\- Shhhh, calm down. I won’t hurt you; I promise. _

Kai was having a panic attack. As soon as Sehun tried catching one of his hands, he started pushing the man away and crying. The I.V was about to fall out.

_\- Look at me, look at me. – _Sehun grabbed the boy’s face. – _You are safe with me, Kai._

Hearing his own name, the boy seemed to calm down. Giving up he let Sehun hold him in his arms while his last tears were rolling down his reddened cheeks. They stayed like this for a minute with Kai falling asleep. The boy understood Sehun had probably done a background check on him because he knew his name. He was obviously proven not guilty of working for somebody.

**∞**

Sehun left the hospital room and sent a message to all his partners:

** _“Meet me at my restaurant in an hour”_ **

He owned many restaurants but the first one he opened was his favorite. It was on the roof of a 25-floor building with a breathtaking view. He only called that one his own. For any other one he used its name.

Sehun sat at his table and soon all of his people arrived. They were all in time. Not a minute earlier not a minute later.

_\- As some of you already know some things happened in the last 24 hours. I will cut right to the chase. I participated in Seok Won’s human auctioning and practically bought a boy. I thought he was a spy for some other group like ours because he was snooping around in my office in the middle of the night but it turned out I was wrong. Before Chen gave me the information about the boy’s background, I did some, let’s say, bad things to him. His name is Kai. From now on, he is with us. I want you to treat him equally whether you like him or not. Some of you may have to look after him when I go abroad or when I have work and can’t come back home. – _Sehun explained everything in short while smoking his cigarette. He saw that everyone’s face was puzzled. He picked up a boy from a brothel and now he was equal to them? Everybody was shocked.

_\- When can I meet him, boss?_ – That was Baekhyun’s voice. The short, friendly and a little deadly boy. His perfect hair, flawless skin and puppy eyes could trick almost everybody. He was one of Sehun’s best assassins. The puppy boy was often used as bait but he was okay with it. He quite enjoyed it even.

_\- Baek, geez! – _Of course, his husband Chanyeol would say something back. He was way too jealous. The man was very tall, little taller than Sehun himself. He had this large eyes and ears, which both went red when he was angry. Chanyeol could act a little childish when he was with his partners but be no fools, he had probably the best aim in whole South Korea. He could be brutal with a hammer, with a bat or whatever he could find when he needed it. His anger resembled Sehun’s. They often went to missions together, just the two of them simply to have fun and feel the adrenaline of having no back up. Things were really messy after them. Bloody messy.

_\- Actually, I wanted you, Baek, to go and see him at Lay and Jackson’s hospital. I know you can be very persuasive and I think he would like your presence._

_\- Thank you, boss. – _Aw, the little snake Baekhyun was. He winked at his boss feeling appreciated now. Sehun did not mind his behavior, he was sleeping with Baekhyun and Chanyeol on a regular basis. They were quite the kinky couple. The three of them always got rough and everybody could see they had had sex the other day, marks all over their bodies.

They all had lunch together, Sehun not wanting to talk business at the table. It was 3 in the afternoon when the boss received a call from Lay that Kai was awake now.

**∞**

The poor boy was feeling like shit. His emotions were running wild as well as his thoughts. Sehun was like a bomb and he experienced that. Kai just laid in bed remembering the first he was beaten up. He was 8 years old. Coming home from school his foster dad was drunk. He started beating the little boy for no reason. The injuries were painful, the crazy drunk even broke his arm. Kai kept his mouth shut for a year and then he just ran away. The next foster home was safe and comfy but the family which lived there wanted a livelier child, a child who would speak, laugh and have fun with them. Kai was none of that and they just sent him back to foster care. He had no family for about 4 years. School was his only escape. That was the place where he could imagine that his parents were waiting for him to come back and have dinner with him or just chat and watch some TV. A sixteen-year-old Kai was sent to a new foster home where the father was a disgusting pedophile and tried to rape him almost every day. He learned how to defend himself and one day after 2 years he stabbed the man in the stomach before running away again. Kai started working as a barista at a coffee shop but his bad luck was chasing him again. His boss started sexually harassing and threatening him. Kai used to come back home, look in the mirror and just stare at himself. **_“Why do they either beat me or try to rape me? Do they like my body or face this much? Can I not have just a single normal friend? I hate myself; I hate this stupid body!”. _**That’s what he used to do every night but blaming himself was not enough. He started punishing his own body. Kai even tried to commit suicide when he was 20 but fortunately a colleague of his went to see if everything was okay with the boy after he did not show up for work and saved his life. After recovering Kai started working in another coffee shop. It was great, his boss was a friendly old man, his colleagues did not cause trouble. He worked there for 4 years until one night. He was walking down a dark alley to his shitty home when he heard footsteps behind him. Two, or three people were walking towards him pretty fast. Kai started running but they caught up with him and knocked him down on the ground. He woke up in brothel a little later just sick of his life. He did not fight back or whatever because he had accepted his faith a long time ago. They beat him up anyways just to prove how brutal they could be. And the next day he met Sehun. The Devil in the fancy suit.

A sudden knock on the door caught his attention. His body tensed.

_\- Hi, there. May I come in?_

Did Kai have a choice? He just nodded for a “yes”. The man came closer to the bed and sat in the chair.

_\- My name is Baekhyun. I’m one of Sehun’s closest friends and partners. It’s really great meeting you._ – Great. A new guy. Kai could not lie. This Baekhyun was a handsome man, short but lean, with styled light brown hair and of course, an expensive suit.

The injured boy scooted back in his bed in order to sit.

_\- Wow, you are very beautiful I can see why Sehun took you home. – _Kai’s brows furrowed.

_\- Yes, sorry. Um, you’ve probably heard this like for a thousand times, but don’t worry. I am not going to lie to you and sugar coat everything. Sehun can be a very dangerous man. We just all live in a world where killing, beating or torturing is not a big deal. He’s been betrayed a lot so you have to understand why he thought you were doing the same when he saw you in his office. But Kai, you should remember the fact he picked you from everyone. Boss hates this stuff; he has never been a human trafficker and he will never be. Everyone in the group is shocked that he brought you into his house the second he met you. Lay and Jackson told us how worried Sehun was at the hospital waiting for them to come out of the emergency room. He has never had a relationship or a lover. He has only his family and that’s us. Me, Lay, Jackson and a few other people you will soon meet. Just give him a chance. Sehun is not so cold-blooded and heartless, he just doesn’t know how to express his feelings. He has suffered a lot and I know, you know, what I mean. Now then, I know you don’t like to talk but do you want me to help you get your clothes on? Sehun is waiting outside in his car to pick you up. You have to choose now; either we give you some money, leave you be and you never see us again, or you get in Sehun’s car and start this amazing life you can live along with us? – _Baekhyun really knew how to talk. He looked so caring and honest.

_\- Can you help me put my clothes on and get to the car?_

Baekhyun was shocked he was the first one to hear the boy’s voice but also extremely happy. They would become great friends he was sure. Kai accepted the little man’s hand like a sign of agreement. And hopefully his new life will be full of joy and not sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun was waiting in his car impatiently, smoking a cigarette. He had to win the boy’s trust back after making him relive his worst nightmare. He was sure he could do that. Looking at the hospital’s entrance he saw Baekhyun walking slowly and supporting Kai by holding his arm. Sehun got out of the car to open the door for the injured boy.

_\- Have a good night, boss, Kai. – _Baekhyun waved them goodbye.

The drive home was as silent as always, but this time Kai’s posture was different. He was not cuddling himself and seemed a bit more confident than before. He had this feeling in his gut he had chosen the right path for his life, Sehun must not be so cruel, after all he gave Kai the ability to choose. 

**∞**

It was 5p.m. when they arrived at Sehun’s mansion. He helped the boy get to his room and lay on the bed. Kai felt his body relax and he smelled the freshly washed sheets. Sehun sat next to him on the edge of the bed and caught one his hands pressing it to his lips and giving it a light peck.

_\- I am sorry for what I did to you. I never wanted to hurt you and I know I am in no position to ask for anything, but I want you to talk to me. Do you need anything? How can I make you feel better?_

Kai pulled his hand away. He did not respond, just pulled the sheets over his body and turned his back to the man. Sehun was not stupid, he knew the boy was still afraid of him so he just left him rest in peace after closing the door and walked into his own room.

**∞**

It was dinner time so Sehun knocked on Kai’s door inviting him for dinner. The boy opened the door and let Sehun help him go down the stairs to the dining room. The man did not touch his dinner, he was just watching Kai eat his chicken soup while smoking his cigarette.

_\- Sehun, are you not pleased with your dinner?_

_\- Everything is fine I am just not hungry._

The maids always looked after their boss as if he was their own son. He never treated them badly.

After finishing his dinner, Kai was helped to his room and fell asleep pretty soon. Sehun did go to bed after an hour spent behind his desk working on some deals, he was about to make tomorrow.

**∞**

It was now Monday and Sehun woke up at 7a.m. He did not wake Kai up. The boy needed rest. Sehun ate his breakfast and instructed the maids to serve Kai whatever he needed throughout the day and give him a call every two hours.

Two days passed with almost no interaction between the two. Kai spent them in his bed watching TV, sleeping or thinking about what Sehun was doing. Sehun on the other hand spent his days running from one place to another, making deals, checking his shipments or trying out new drugs. They met each other for an hour a day while having dinner. The mafia boss took every chance he had to try and talk to Kai but the boy was stubborn and did not speak back. Sehun did not know what to do, he was getting frustrated.

**∞**

It was Wednesday evening when Sehun came back home to a full table and Kai sitting in his chair with untouched food.

_\- You didn’t have to wait for me. It’s 10 p.m. _

No response. Why wasn’t the boy speaking? Baekhyun did not tell his boss that Kai spoke to him because he wanted the boy to speak to Sehun when he was ready.

After dinner, they did the usual. Went upstairs, Sehun helped the boy lay in bed and turned around walking to the door.

_\- Please, stay._

Sehun froze. Did he just hear the boy’s voice? And he wanted him to stay?

_\- Okay, I will. – _Sehun turned back and got closer to the bed.

_\- My body hurts, could you give me a massage, please?_

_\- Of course._

Kai laid on his stomach and Sehun started rubbing circles up and down along the boy’s spine using the base of his hands and the pads of his thumbs. He used his whole hands to gently squeeze and knead the muscles along the spine. He then pressed a hand on either shoulder and kneaded his thumbs deep into the muscles of the shoulders.

_\- Do you want me to massage your legs?_

With this being said, Kai turned on his back. Sehun could not take his eyes of the boy’s body. He had such lean but obviously trained body; his skin was like chocolate. The man applied light pressure with both hands, smoothly stretching the skin then moved up towards the thigh and pressed the heels of his hands into the skin, slowly moving them along the thigh. He repeated the same to the other leg. Kai had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the blissful feeling of Sehun’s hands on his skin. He was so hard but so deep in trance he did not feel shame at all. Sehun of course noticed the boy’s hard cock and just wanted to take it out and jerk him off listening to his sweet moans. He was about to lose control when he heard the deep breaths the boy was taking. Not wanting to scare the boy off or appear as a horny creep he pulled the duvet over Kai’s heated body.

_\- You should be sleeping better now. – _The man stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything more.

**∞**

Sehun entered his office and immediately turned on his computer’s screen, unlocked his account and opened the app he had where he could watch what was happening in every room in the house through the hidden cameras. He could see and hear what the boy was doing in his room crystal clear.

Kai just waited for Sehun to close the door and he removed the duvet from his body. He started moving his hands slowly from his neck, across his chest, his abs, and then slid them under his boxers. His cock was so hard when he caught it in his hand, Kai just moaned out loud. The underwear was in the way so he just took it off. Jerking off slowly he was thinking about Sehun’s massage, about his big cold hands all over his body. Kai quickened his pace, his breath hitching and moans becoming louder and more frequent. He imagined Sehun’s fingers inside him, or his cock disappearing between his asscheeks. Oh God, he was going crazy, his head was so dizzy from all the blood rushing down his penis. Kai was gripping the sheets with his left hand while jerking off with the right one, so close to his orgasm. He then imagined Sehun watching him just now, splayed out on the bed moaning and coming undone just for him. Thinking about the man’s piercing glance Kai’s body spasmed and he came all over his stomach while moaning Sehun’s name.

Sehun heard and saw every bit of Kai’s spectacle. The minute he heard his name on the boy’s lips he was sure about their mutual desires, but he couldn’t just go upstairs and fuck him. Kai just started speaking to him so he did not want to scare him with his rough sex preferences. Maybe the boy would give him a sign soon. He had just jerked off moaning Sehun’s name after all, and that left the boss so horny. He began sweating and he loosened his tie then took out his phone and texted Chanyeol.

** _“I will be at your house in 20”._ **

**∞**

Sehun drove like a mad man as always. When he arrived, the guards did not even stop him at the door. As soon as he entered the house Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already in the hallway.

_\- Sehun, what happened? Are you...?_

Baekhyun could not even finish his sentence because Sehun was already kissing him pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Chanyeol got behind his boss and started undressing his coat. Sehun was trying to unbutton his own shirt but Baekhyun broke the kiss and just ripped it open for him. The three of them continued undressing, hands all over each other’s body. They got to the couple’s bedroom leaving their clothes on the floor in the hall. The room was soon filled with moans and shaky breathing. The kisses were messy. Sehun pushed Baekhyun on the bed and caught his ankles spreading his legs. Pushing his fingers in Chanyeol’s mouth, the boss winked at the little lying man. He then pushed two fingers inside Baekhyun giving him no time to adjust. Sehun was impatient and harsh every time, but tonight the couple could feel their boss’ anger and frustration running through his veins, his muscles so tense. Chanyeol was standing on his knees next to the others on the bed jerking himself off while listening to his husband’s moans. Sehun gripped his cock and was about to push it in when…

_\- Wait! Fuck me! Fuck me tonight! – _Chanyeol’s voice was so determined and demanding that it left the other two shocked.

Sehun did not protest. He took his fingers out and told Baekhyun to switch places with Chanyeol. The giant laid on his back his breathing quickening. His husband sat on his knees next to him and caught his hand.

_\- I am gonna fucking cum before you’ve started. – _It has been always a fantasy of Baekhyun’s to see his husband dominated. And now he was going to be fucked by Sehun. Shit! Baekhyun was indeed about to cum.

Sehun sucked his middle finger coating it with saliva and just slightly touched Chanyeol’s hole.

_\- Push it in. – _The big man was already moaning so turned on his body was sweating.

Sehun pushed his finger in so pleased with the whimpers and moans the other was making. He barely controlled himself. He had fucked Baekhyun many times but not even once had he fucked Chanyeol. This new feeling made him feel so different and excited. The boss caught the other’s cock in one hand and his thigh in the other. Aiming at his hole he started slowly pushing in inch by inch. The big man’s whimpers echoed in the room. Chanyeol’s head was turned to the side, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream. His body was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. All sweaty he kept a firm grip on his husband’s hand.

_\- Oh god it hurts so good! Push it all in, please! _

Baekhyun watched in awe. He began jerking off the minute he saw the middle finger in his husband’s hole. Sehun picked up the pace and just started fucking Chanyeol hard and sloppy. The taller male was weeping, tears rolling down his face, tears of pleasure and pain they were.

_\- Kinky little shit! You are so tight I can barely fit! – _Sehun was going nuts. His whole body was covered in sweat, he was growling like an animal having no control.

_\- Ah, I’m close! – _Baekhyun’s always been fast. He was just too horny on a daily basis.

_\- Cum with me._ _The both of you!_ – Sehun was slamming into Chanyeol now choking him with one hand ruining the other in the best way possible.

After a minute the three of them came together; Sehun in Chanyeol’s ass and Baekhyun all over the sheets. They went to take a shower the giant man needing a little help to get up his body so sore. Of course, Baekhyun wanted his boss’ cock for himself too and Sehun was happy to oblige. The second round was in the bathroom with the little man on his hands and knees sucking his husband’s dick and taking his boss’ unprepped from behind.

_\- Boss, we loved it tonight, but why were you so angry? What happened?_

_\- I saw him, guys. Kai was jerking off in his room after I gave him a massage. He came all over his body moaning my name. I wanted to fuck him so bad but knowing his past I don’t want to hurt him and scare him off again._

_\- Oh boy, he gonna be scared when he sees your dick! – _Chanyeol and his jokes. He was laughing his ass off.

_\- Chanyeol!_ – Baekhyun nudged his husband with his elbow seeing Sehun smirk while smoking his cigarette.

_\- I am going home. I want you both to take Kai shopping tomorrow afternoon while I’m working._

_\- Yeeeeeeees, shopping! – _Baekhyun loved shopping, after all he had three closets.

_\- I want you to take my guards, not yours. You will have 50,000$ transferred to your bank account any minute. – _of course, Sehun would be extra cautious. Kai was part of his family now; they could target him in order to get to Sehun himself. Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not mind the large amount of money their boss transferred, they were always allowed to keep the change, not that there would be any giving the fact Baekhyun was obsessed with clothes.

**∞**

Sehun woke up hard again. He had more than enough time before breakfast to release himself. Getting rid of his underwear he started touching himself. Pictures of Kai and the sound of his moaning were in Sehun’s head making him dizzy coming closer to his orgasm. He imagined the boy under him or riding him. God, Sehun would ruin him! He came all over his stomach and went to take a shower, brush his teeth and get ready for today.

Kai woke up. He was thankful he had roof over his head and food in his belly. Another day he wouldn’t feel scared or hurt. He got up, took a shower and went down stairs to have breakfast with Sehun.

_\- Good morning._

Sehun was so glad Kai was speaking again.

_\- Good morning. _

The boss handed the other a phone.

_\- This phone can’t be tracked. You have the number of each and every member of my group including mine. Use it carefully._

Kai nodded his head in agreement. He was glad Sehun respected him last night even after his ministrations.

_\- You will go out shopping with Baekhyun and his husband Chanyeol this afternoon. You don’t have any clothes, shoes or belongings. Take whatever you like and don’t worry about the money. They are going to pick you up in two hours._

_\- Aren’t you coming with us?_

_\- I have work. Buy something special for tonight. You are going to meet the rest of the family._

Sehun excused himself to his office, took his bag and went out. Kai went to his room and put on the smallest t-shirt and pants he could find. He was not skinny but the clothes in the wardrobe were for somebody bulkier like Sehun. The boy went downstairs to watch some TV while waiting. Time passed by and soon the front door opened with Chanyeol and Baekhyun entering holding hands.

_\- Hi, sweetie! – _Baekhyun was so happy to see Kai again and left the boy a little shook with the tight hug he gave him.

_\- I’m Chanyeol._ _It’s great finally meeting you_. – Kai was a little intimidated by Chanyeol giving his height but he found something warm and friendly in his demeanour.

_\- Come on! Let’s go!_

Baekhyun was almost running to the car. Kai was not feeling good, he hated crowds and loud places and that’s exactly where they were going. Well, he turned out wrong. He expected them to go the mall or something but oh boy, what he did not expect was them going straight to a Gucci shop.

_\- Welcome, gentlemen. Champagne, wine or something non-alcoholic?_

_\- Champagne for the three of us, please. – _Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get everybody a little drunk so Kai could loosen up a bit.

The little man was dancing around the shop picking up different shirts, pants, shoes, bags etc. The shop assistant just put them in the fitting room and waited for them to choose. Kai went in and the first thing he did was to look at the price labels. What the hell? 1,000$ for just a plain white shirt?

_\- Umm, Baekhyun. Can you come for a minute? – _Kai asked him quietly showing only his head from the fitting room.

_\- Yes, sugar._ _What is it?_

_\- Can we go to another shop? This is waaaay too expensive!_

_\- What’s up? – _Chanyeol went to see why were they taking so long.

_\- Shh, Chani!_ _Look, Kai, baby, you live in our world now. We are rich and we can afford anything. 1,000$ is nothing for us, nothing. The boss, your man, gave us 50,000$ for shopping! So, don’t worry for money and just take whatever you like. Sehun is generous but he doesn’t give money to anybody, so just accept them, be happy, wear something nice and everyone will be pleased._

_\- But, I …_

The couple turned their backs and went to search for more clothes. They spent almost everything for Kai, going around different shops like Armani, Versace, Chanel, Louis Vuitton etc. Yes, Kai very much liked the clothes but felt so uncomfortable because of their prices. The most expensive thing he has ever bought was the suit for his graduation which costed 60$.

It was 4p.m and Kai was getting really tired.

_\- Guys, can we go home, please? I feel very tired._

_\- Yeah, sure. Sehun called me and said he will wait for us at the restaurant at 8 so we are going to your house now to rest and prepare. Okay?_

Kai nodded at Chanyeol. He liked the couple very much. They were funny, friendly, a little crazy and they took great care of him. He trusted them and they made him feel more comfortable in this new world of his.

It took 6 guards to take all the bags of clothes inside the house. As soon as the couple and Kai entered, they all flopped down on the couch. Exhausting day it was. They watched a comedy movie together, took a shower and prepared for dinner with the rest.

**∞**

Of course, the reservation was at Sehun’s restaurant. Everybody was already there but Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kai were running late. Sehun was just about to call them but he heard footsteps coming closer, guessing who it was since the whole restaurant had no clients except for them. The man stood up from his chair and froze the minute he saw the boy. He was wearing plain white shirt and black trousers, his dark brown hair parted in the middle. Kai couldn’t take his eyes off the man as well. Sehun was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a black shirt. Quite the Devil he was wearing all black. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat in their places watching their boss and the boy like everybody else was doing.

_\- You look amazing. – _Sehun’s deep voice sent shivers down Kai’s spine. The man caught his hand and gave it a light kiss.

_\- You too._ – Kai couldn’t help but smile for the first time in front of Sehun.

_\- So, the only people you don’t already know are Chen and Xiumin, Kris and Suho._

_\- Hello, my name is Kai. – _the boy bowed his head. The unknown members of the group got up and shook hands with him welcoming him to the table.

_\- Where do you want to sit?_ – Sehun snaked his hand around Kai’s waist and whispered in his ear.

_\- Can I sit next to you and Baekhyun?_

Sehun pulled the chair which was between himself and Baekhyun for Kai to sit. The evening was going great. Everyone was talking with the boy making him feel so relaxed and safe in their presence. Everyone was so down to Earth that Kai almost forgot they were the biggest mafia group in South Korea. Sehun was more silent than usual only smoking his cigarettes and listening to the others. Time passed by so fast and soon it was 12a.m. Everyone got a little quieter talking to their lovers or smoking a cigarette.

_\- Do you wish to go home? – _Sehun took Kai’s hand which was on the table.

_\- Only if you want. _

The man nodded.

_\- Well, have a good night everyone. Don’t be late for tomorrow. – _Sehun stood up from his chair waiting for the boy.

_\- Good night._ _It was great meeting you. – _Kai bowed his head again.

Everybody waved goodbye and wished them good night as well.

_\- Oh god, boss is so head over heels for Kai. – _Baekhyun couldn’t hold his comment in anymore.

**∞**

The drive was not so silent this time.

_\- So, what do you think about everybody? – _Sehun was the one to initiate a conversation.

_\- I like them. They are friendly and made me feel like I am one of you._

_\- You are now. Each member and each guard will protect you even if that costs them their lives. _

Kai furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands.

_\- What is it, Kai? – _Sehun caught his chin and turned the boy’s head to the left so their eyes could meet.

_\- Sometimes I forget you are a crime organization but then somebody always takes my pink glasses off._

_\- You will get used to everything; I promise. – _Sehun kissed the boy’s hand. It was becoming a habit of his to do that and Kai couldn’t complain.

**∞**

As soon as they entered the house, Sehun lit another cigarette. He was smoking way too much this night and Kai noticed that. Wishing each other good night they separated on the second floor. Both of them took a shower and went to bed.

Kai woke up in the middle of the night because he heard screaming. Was he dreaming? He was definitely not. He heard the screams again coming from Sehun’s room. Jumping out of his bed and running to the other’s room he pushed the door open. He saw the man thrashing in his bed, gripping the sheets on his sides. He was screaming with his eyes shut, his t-shirt soaking wet. Kai rushed to him. He tried waking Sehun up by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him but to no avail. The man was still screaming, his body so tense. Kai brought some water from the bathroom and splashed it in Sehun’s face, but he did not wake up. The boy didn’t know what to do. The other was in so much pain while dreaming. Going to his own room and taking his phone, Kai dialed Lay.

_\- Lay, please, its Sehun! He is screaming in his sleep and I can’t wake him up!_

_\- Kai, get to your room and don’t come out! Do you hear me? Whatever you hear, don’t come out!_

How could he not come out? Sehun looked horrible. Kai went downstairs and sat at the end of the stairs waiting for Lay. He cupped his face with his hands and started breathing deep. What was happening to Sehun?

** **


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened, Lay, Chanyeol and Baekhyun rushing inside the house.

_\- Wait, wait! Guys, what’s going on, please tell me! – _Kai was freaking out. He got so worried.

_\- Baby, come with me._ – Baekhyun caught Kai’s hand and dragged him to the living room sitting with him on the couch.

Lay and Chanyeol rushed to Sehun’s room. Seeing the man’s condition, the doctor sat next to him on the bed.

_\- Sehun, it’s me, Lay. Please talk to me. – _Lay knew he shouldn’t wake Sehun up by violently shaking him or shouting at him. People having night terrors were very sensitive and could get aggressive if waken up the wrong way.

Sehun opened his eyes hearing Lay’s voice. He recognized it in his sleep. He looked awake now but he wasn’t.

_\- You killed him! You did this to my brother! You did this to me! – _the dreaming man heard Lay’s voice but when he opened his eyes, he did not see the doctor’s face but somebody else’s.

Sehun’s eye were red and fierce. He saw the person hated most by him in Lay’s face now. Not being able to wake up or control himself he grabbed the doctor’s neck with both hands squeezing as hard as he could.

_\- Sehun, stop, it’s me! Let go of me! – _Lay’s voice was fading, he couldn’t breathe.

_\- Boss, wake the fuck up!_ – Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s hands trying to take them off of Lay’s neck. He was strong, but a man having a night terror was more violent.

Lay couldn’t breathe his eyes rolling back. Sehun was not letting go, squeezing so hard the veins on his hands were visible.

_\- Sehun, let go! – _no result.

_\- Sehun, you are going to kill him!_ _Stop! – _Chanyeol was panicking.

_\- Sehun, Kai needs you!_

There it was. The right thing to say. Sehun loosened up his grip, his eyes opened wide, his face looking like a confused kid. Lay was coughing his lungs out and Chanyeol started comforting his boss.

_\- Are you okay?_

_\- I did it again, didn’t I. Oh, Lay._

_\- It’s okay. I’m okay. – _the doctor’s neck was getting red and blueish.

Sehun cupped his face with his hands sitting up in his bed realizing the sheets were soaking wet as well as his sleeping t-shirt and shorts.

_\- Where is Kai? Did he hear anything?_

_\- He called us, boss. Lay told him to get out of your room. Baek is with him now downstairs. The boy probably thinks you’ve had an ordinary nightmare. – _Chanyeol was glad the boy was safe.

Sehun could be very violent in his sleep. He had shot his best bodyguard in the leg when the guard heard his boss’ screams and tried to wake him up in a hotel room when they were abroad doing business with a Chinese group.

_\- Take a shower, we have to go downstairs. Kai was very worried about you. – _Lay helped Sehunstand up and go to the bathroom.

∞

Baekhyun was cuddling Kai the whole time, tenderly brushing the boy’s hair to help him relax. As soon as they heard footsteps, they stood up waiting for the others to come in. Well, Sehun looked as if nothing had happened. He was wearing a sweatshirt over his t-shirt now hiding his arms from Kai.

_\- Sehun! – _the boy couldn’t help but rush to Sehun, the man hugging him tight.

_\- I am fine, don’t worry._ _It was just a bad dream, okay_? – Sehun kissed the other’s forehead, reassuring him.

_\- But, you _…

_\- It’s time for you two, go back to bed, okay? Everything is fine, we are going home. You two have a good night. See you tomorrow. – _Baekhyun and his big mouth. He didn’t let Kai finish. The boy knew they were hiding something from him, he was not stupid.

∞

Sehun and Kai went upstairs as soon as the others left.

_\- Why are you all lying to me?_

_\- What are you talking about? Nobody is lying to you about anything. I had a bad dream and couldn’t wake up. That’s it. _

_\- Mhm. – _Kai just turned around and went to his room without arguing. When the time comes, they would tell him everything. Yes, they told him he was part of the family now, but of course they would still have secrets.

Sehun changed the sheets himself and took off the sweatshirt he was wearing over his t-shirt. He couldn’t let Kai see his body yet. More explanations, more dark stories and more questions to be asked.

∞

A week passed after that night with Kai seeing Sehun less and less. Apparently, the man went out earlier and came back later than usual. Baekhyun was spending quality time with Kai since Chanyeol was always with their boss. They went shopping again, watched movies, went out for walks and ate a lot of junk food. Kai saw Sehun only two times this week, right before going to bed their eyes would meet only to say good night. Baekhyun was having fun with the boy, but he saw the sadness in the other’s eyes. He missed Sehun but he couldn’t admit it.

∞

It was Wednesday morning when Kai woke up and found a note on his nightstand.

** _“Be ready at 7.30. The bodyguards will take you somewhere to meet me. Wear something nice.”_ **

_\- Baek, I found a note from Sehun. He wants me to meet him tonight and wear something nice._

_\- Sweeeetieee, he is probably taking you to dinner. Definitely wear the Armani suit with the blue shirt and the harness I gave to you. It’s gonna make him hard. – _he whispered the last sentence.

Minutes passed like days. The boy couldn’t wait to meet Sehun and spend more than two minutes with him. Kai missed his perfume, even the smell of cigarettes around the house. Eventually time did pass by and it was 7.30p.m now. The boy was waiting downstairs in the hallway, wearing the suit Baekhyun suggested and a perfume he chose for himself.

_\- Mr. Kai, are you ready? – _even the bodyguards talked to him as if _he_ was the boss.

_\- Yes, I am._

It took them about 40 minutes to get to the place. The bodyguard opened the door for Kai and escorted him to the table where his boss was. Sehun stood up without saying anything, taking the boy’s hand and kissing it. He pulled a chair and welcomed Kai to sit.

_\- I am sorry I’ve been missing this past week. – _Sehun sat in his chair lighting a cigarette. – _I had some important work to do which required my presence. I hope you had fun with Baekhyun. Did you meet someone else?_

_\- Ah, yes. We went to see a movie with Chen and went to the shopping center with Suho._

_\- So, you like the family?_

_\- Yes, I mean, everyone treats me so good like I am really part of the family. But sometimes whispering and hiding things makes me a bit anxious. _

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to make you feel like you owe me something._

_\- It matters. You matter to me. Tell me. – _Sehun caught the boy’s hand which was resting on the table.

_\- I don’t want you to treat me like a kid. I’ve been through a lot, I’ve seen ugly. If I can be of help somehow tell me. You don’t have to hide things from me._

_\- Give us a little time. Let’s make small steps, I promise, everything is going to be okay. Now let’s order sushi. – _Sehun released his hand and opened the menu.

Their conversation was mostly about how Kai was feeling around the others whether he liked his new life or not. Sehun kept playing dumb by not giving answers to Kai about their work. The boy ate so much sushi his stomach started hurting.

_\- It’s almost midnight, let’s go home, shall we? – _Sehun was exhausted from this past week.

_\- Yes, my stomach hurts from all this sushi._

∞

As soon as they came home, Sehun excused himself to his office.

_\- May I stay with you? In your office?_

_\- Okay, come with me. _

Kai wanted to spend more and more time with the other and Sehun felt that, he liked that.

_\- You can sit here I just have to finish something._

The boy cuddled on one of the chairs in front of the desk looking at Sehun’s serious face while he was reading some documents. Kai drifted off after a few minutes the warm atmosphere and the man’s perfume relaxing his body.

_\- Kai, come on, let’s go to bed._

The boy just hummed in his sleep. Sehun didn’t want to wake him up so he picked him bridal style and tucked him in his bed. He then went out on the balcony in his own room and lit a cigarette. His phone rang. Suho.

_\- He is back, boss. Ahn Oh - Joo is in Seoul._

Sehun just threw his phone away startling his bodyguards in the garden. Why now? Why did this bastard come back? His head was about to burst. He got so angry his chest tightening and ears ringing. Sehun lit another cigarette trying to calm down but it didn’t work. Cigarettes couldn’t comfort a person in his condition. It was like trying to put out massive wildfires with a glass of water. Okay, Sehun really promised to himself this was the last time. He rushed out of the house getting in his Lambo and driving off to Lay and Jackson’s house.

∞

Stopping in front of their house with his tires screeching he dashed towards the front door.

_\- Open the door! – _Sehun was banging on the door shouting. The doctors kept their house locked because they did not have many guards. Only two in front of the house gate.

_\- Boss, why are you here? Come in._ – Jackson opened the door with almost closed eyes. He and Lay both had a rough day at the hospital.

_\- Give me something, Jackson!_ _I can’t. I can’t… – _Sehun was now pacing around the living room brushing his black hair back. Jackson couldn’t keep up with his tempo. His boss looked awful, he was sweating, his eyes were bloody and he was taking his clothes off as if it was 40 degrees outside. He was having an episode.

_\- Sehun, please._ _We will find another way. You should stop taking drugs. – _the doctor was worried. His boss’ outbursts became more frequent. He has hurt Lay, he could even hurt Kai now.

_\- What’s going on?_ _Why are you two shouting? – _Lay was tying his bed robe, rubbing his eyes. He knew perfectly what was going on because he had seen the man in this condition many times.

_\- He wants us to give him the “potion” again! – _Jackson was absolutely against this the first time it happened.

_\- Can you two stop fucking yelling and just give me something?_ _My head is pounding! – _Sehun was getting more violent speaking through his teeth his hands forming fists.

_\- Jacks, please stay with him._ _I will be right back. – _Lay has always been a softhearted doctor and partner.

_\- Okay, boss, just sit on the couch._

_\- I can’t sit down! – _Sehun always had so much energy in this state. He wanted adrenaline, he wanted to fight with someone or even kill.

_\- Well, you will have to! – _Jackson was getting pissed. He hated seeing his boss like this. He put out Sehun’s cigarette after taking it from his hand then pushed him to sit on the couch.

Sehun was sweating profusely. He was breathing deep leisurely sitting on the couch only wearing his suit’s trousers and his shoes after taking off his coat and shirt.

_\- Okay. Sehun, I am gonna give you the injection now. – _Lay was warning him so he wouldn’t startle.

Lay injected him the “potion” making him relax in an instant. Sehun let out a shaky breath and began sliding his hand over his chest, abs and then grabbed his dick over his pants. No fucking way! This man was unbelievable! He got hard after having an episode? The doctors couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t help the fact they were getting hard as well either. Jackson turned his boss’ head and kissed him. Lay fell on his knees between Sehun’s legs and started unbuckling his belt. He started by licking the crown gently but ended up gagging on his boss’ dick loud and sloppy. Jackson was kissing Sehun’s neck, jawline and lips through the blowjob. The drugged man soon came in the doctor’s mouth with a grunt.

∞

_\- How can you always end up getting hard? This will always be a mystery. – _Lay chuckled.

_\- I am sorry._ – Sehun changed his mood pretty fast.

_\- You don’t need to worry._ _That’s what family is for. To be here for you at all times._ – Jackson was against drugs but he couldn’t imagine what his boss was going through mentally so who was he to judge.

_\- It’s different now._ _Kai is part of the family too. I can’t bear the thought of hurting him and I can’t tell him about my condition either. I don’t want to hurt you too. – _Sehun’s voice was so soft now.

_\- You have to visit a psychiatrist._ _The only thing we can do is give you drugs and herbs and this is not solving the problem. This is about your mental health not your psychical one. – _Lay was rubbing imaginary circles on his boss’ back.

_\- Let’s end it here for tonight and watch a movie. – _Sehun suggested, lifting his feet on the table and switching on the TV. The doctors laid their heads on his shoulders on each side and connected their hands which were on the man’s stomach. Sehun just hugged them both and took a deep breath.

Lay and Jackson soon fell asleep which left Sehun alone and awake. He couldn’t fall asleep his insomnia kicking in. His thoughts were running wild. He was thinking about the time his father and brother took him to a psychologist. Yes, Sehun had a younger brother. Luhan. A brother he lost too young. Sehun was diagnosed with Intermittent explosive disorder. This is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand. The cause is likely a combination of genetic and environmental factors. Sehun and his brother has seen nothing but violence since they were little. They lost their mother when the older, Sehun, was eight years old and the younger, Luhan – five years old. An enemy of their father gutted her like an animal and Sehun was the one who found her. Maybe this was the turning point in his life. He wanted to have a bigger and bigger part in the family business. Sehun was ten when he first killed a person. No, he did not just kill him, he beheaded him without blinking. He began arguing more, killing more and more people, he started fights with his brother without reason and even attacked his own father. He was then taken to a psychologist who diagnosed him. The older was only twenty years old when their father got sick and he had to take over the throne. His brilliance, judgement and physical abilities made him a greater leader. The young man raised his family’s empire to a new level over the years. Shit got real when he was twenty-three. There was only one gang in South Korea which was stronger, more powerful and richer than theirs. Sehun and Luhan’s father wanted to change that for many years and take over the other gang. Obviously, he thought the time had come so he sent his sons on a death mission. Of course, the underlings were first to enter the other gang’s safehouse and lose their lives but the brothers couldn’t just sit back and watch. Things went sideways when the two were caught in a trap. Waking up in a basement with tied hands they realized this might be the end. The leader of the rival gang was a total psycho. Ahn Oh - Joo. A fucking freak he was. He beat the shit out of the brothers, he cut them, he shot them, left the wounds get infected then treated them poorly just to keep them alive, he starved them and electrocuted them on a daily basis. All this just to get information about their firearms and drugs suppliers, about their money laundering businesses, their connections and contracts with other groups. The brothers could handle everything so they kept their mouths shut. Two weeks passed and nobody could get them out of there. One day things got uglier. Ahn Oh - Joo had a plan and was about to execute it. He realized that if a man wanted to get information from another man, he had to find the other’s weak spot. And which was Sehun’s or Luhan’s weak spot? Of course, they were each other’s vulnerable point. The psycho chose to torture Luhan while Sehun was watching. The old man cut and cut and cut the younger boy in front of the other. The older brother could hear every scream, every whimper. Ahn Oh - Joo tortured Luhan for three days and Sehun remained silent. The old man let ten of his bodyguards brutally rape the twenty-year-old kid in the presence of his brother. After this Luhan changed. He stopped talking to Sehun, he stopped looking him in the eyes. The kid fell apart. Ahn Oh - Joo already knew he wouldn’t get any information so he decided to perform his last show. Sehun’s hands were tied behind his back with two guards holding him still. That freak of a leader cut his younger brother’s throat right before him. Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs, his brother’s blood all over his face and body. Ahn Oh - Joo let the older go having no use in him. He was not the same when he came back home. Sehun did not talk for a week before he had the strength to tell his father what happened, he just went out fighting or killing without even being attacked. His bad dreams started, the insomnia kicked in and then the poor lonely brother was diagnosed with PTSD. Everybody noticed the difference and nobody ever saw him smiling or laughing again. Even his childhood friends: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Jackson and Lay. Yes, they were friends since they were kids because of their fathers being partners and part of the same gang just like how they were now. Two years passed and Sehun managed to find Ahn Oh - Joo’s own brother. He planned everything and went to take revenge with his father by his side. They succeeded but at the cost of his father’s life. At least the old man knew his son was avenged. Ahn Oh - Joo left South Korea and never came back. He and Sehun were almost even.

Sehun felt tears rolling down his cheeks but brushed them away quickly. He has never cried about anything since he was a child except for his brother. His sweet little brother now resting six feet under. Oh, how much he missed him!

* * *

_ **Hi again, guys! So I've decided that the updates are going to be every Friday since I won't have any lectures on this day for the whole semester. I am posting 3 chapters today because I realized I've posted 4 on asianfanfics.com so in order to catch up, I am not gonna be on schedule this week. I am sorry for being so messy about the updates but I promise I am going to get my sh*t together and post every week, every Friday.** _

_ **Don't be shy to leave me comments, I love reading them!** _


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun was reading the newspaper, smoking a cigarette sitting at the table which was ready for breakfast. Kai always got up later than him.

_\- Good morning._

_\- Morning. – _Sehun hated mornings so he sounded a bit irritated before he has had his coffee.

_\- I am sorry I felt asleep in your office last night. – _Kai sat in his place.

_\- Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a gala night?_

_\- What? I’ve never been to one. You should probably take somebody else; I don’t want to embarrass you…_

_\- So that’s a “yes” then. – _the boss hated it when Kai underestimated himself. He wanted to go with him and him only.

_\- Sehun, I …_ the boy was feeling so uncomfortable.

_\- A close friend of mine is back from a long trip, let’s say. He invited the whole family to his birthday party_ _and everyone has his plus one. Do you want me to be alone all night?_

_\- You – you want me to be your plus one? – _Did Sehun just ask him on a date?

_\- Yes, actually I insist._

Sehun left after taking some documents from his office leaving Kai alone. Oh, the boy couldn’t help but smile all morning after the man’s proposal. A date it was then. Kai has never been on one. Unfortunately, every man in his life has been an asshole, either beating him or trying to rape him.

∞

_\- Hi, Baekhyun. What are you doing? – _the boy always called Baekhyun when he was excited.

_\- Mm, nothing._ _You? _

_\- Sehun invited me to a birthday party tonight. I have no idea what to wear, what to do. I don’t want to embarrass him._

_\- Sugar, wait a minute. _

**_\- Ah, I am fucking cumming… _**and that was definitely Chanyeol.

_\- Baek, are you…? You can call me later if…_

_\- Naaah, it’s okay. I am done. So, you were saying? Ah, yes, the gala night. I’ll be damned. We have to go shopping._

_\- No way! We bought so much clothes. – _he did not want to spend more money on clothes. Baekhyun was a shopaholic.

_\- Listen to me._ _You need special clothes for tonight. This won’t be a regular party. There is always a dress code! Besides, boss has never invited anyone on his friend’s birthday party. Believe me, he is trying to impress you now, so just dress pretty and be yourself. _

_\- Okay, call me later then._

_\- Bye, baby, see you in an hour._

Oh boy, the party was definitely not going to be “regular”. The dress code was black leather. Everybody had to have a leather clothing or accessory, preferably black. Thank God, Baekhyun urged Kai to go shopping. The boy did not have anything made of leather.

∞

It was 6 p.m. and Sehun got home. The house was quiet.

_\- Are you in here? – _the man knocked on Kai’s door.

_\- I am getting ready._

_\- Be downstairs at 8 p.m._

Kai’s hands were sweating. He was looking at the mirror laughing at himself.

_\- Who do you think you are? Wearing these expensive clothes. You look ridiculous. These people are from the highlife and you are just … just a piece of shit. Everybody is going to think you are the boss’ fuck toy or something. – _he scoffed brushing his dark locks back. He was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt and a black blazer.

Shit, it was already 8 p.m. He didn’t have much of a choice now, the other was probably downstairs waiting.

Sehun gaped at how amazing Kai looked. He was walking down the stairs as if God was coming down from Heaven.

_\- You look impressive. _

_\- So, do you. – _Kai accepted the compliment not having his insecurities take over tonight. Well, the boy couldn’t take his eyes off the man as well. Sehun was wearing a casual black suit, a white shirt with a black leather harness and black leather gloves. He looked as the Devil himself came down to Earth.

∞

The whole group met in front of a big mansion. The guards did not even check if their names were on the list and just welcomed them in. The mansion was not as big as Sehun’s but it was quite a beautiful one.

_\- Sehun, my friend! I am so happy you are here! – _a man came out of nowhere and hugged Sehun patting him on the back.

_\- Park SeoJoon! It’s been a minute. – _this must be quite a close friend. Sehun avoided having physical contact with people he did not know well.

_\- And who is that? – _SeoJoon looked at Kai.

_\- Kim Kai. Pleasure to meet you. – _the boy accepted the other’s hand after he felt Sehun’s hand snaking around his waist as if boosting his confidence.

_\- Pleasure is all mine. – _the stranger smirked. – _Please, make yourselves at home. I am going to greet the others from your family and get back to you soon. _

Too much people in one place. That was not good either for Sehun or Kai. They both hated crowds, spectacles or whatever including more than 10 people at most. The boy was counting minutes. He was holding onto Sehun’s arm meeting people he probably wouldn’t see again. A few times the man would leave him stay with Suho and Kris or with Chen and Xiumin, having private conversations with some men.

_\- Would you like to come with me on the balcony? – _Sehun grabbed Kai’s shoulder from behind whispering in his ear.

_\- Yes, I would._ – how could he refuse the man anything. 

The huge marble balcony was on the second floor to which only Sehun had access out of all guests. Kai put his hands on the balcony railing.

_\- I love looking at the sea. It’s soothing. _

_\- Mm, indeed. – _The man hugged Kai by the waist from behind.

_\- You know the sea has always been the only thing giving me hope._ _Every time I’ve felt sad, lost or misunderstood, I’ve looked at it and just found something so beautiful and deep. _

_\- Now look at the stars. That’s my comforting view. – _Kai looked up and then turned around still in the other’s arms. They were a breath away from each other’s faces.

_\- Sehun, why are you doing all of this for me?_ _I am nobody._

_\- Stop. – _Sehun placed a finger on Kai’s lips. – _You have no idea what I saw in your eyes that day. I’ve never felt such warmth, such kindness and purity before. I always trust my gut and it was telling me there is something special about you. Why do you always doubt yourself and ask me why I took you home? Are you not happy living with me?_

_\- No, no, it’s nothing of this kind. I like you… I mean I like living with you… but I am scared. I am scared of losing everything again._

_\- You won’t ever lose me I promise you that. – _Sehun kissed the boy’s forehead.

No words were needed. The man just hugged the other letting his head rest on his chest thanks to their difference in height.

_\- Boss, boss! You have to go! Now! – _Kris was almost shouting at them.

_\- What is it, Kris?_ – Sehun let go of the boy.

_\- Ahn Oh - Joo! He just came!_

_\- God damn this bastard! You get out of the mansion with Kai from the back exit. We will meet at the car. _

Who was this man? Why were they panicking? Kai has never heard Sehun sound so distressed before. Kris took his hand and started running the boy following him through the many corridors.

_\- Well, well, who do we have here? – _a middleaged man appeared in front of them.

_\- Back off!_ – Kris growled at the man’s face.

_\- Easy now, Yifan!_ _I just want to know who this beautiful flower is. My name is Ahn Oh - Joo. What’s yours? – _the man took Kai’s hand and kissed it, his ugly face smirking. The boy was quick to pull away his hand and hide behind Kris’ back.

_\- What do you want, you son of a bitch?_

_\- You saw me downstairs, then went somewhere probably to inform your boss about my presence. And now you are trying to get this boy out of the mansion using the back exit. Your little boyfriend Suho is still in the dining room so this here must be Sehun’s princess. _

_\- Ahn Oh - Joo. – _Sehun was calmly walking towards them not showing any emotion.

_\- Oh Sehun._ – the older man turned around. – _Where did you find this pretty little thing?_

_\- That’s none of your business. If you will please excuse us. It’s been a long day. If you want something you know where to find me._

Ahn Oh - Joo did not want to make a scene, he just wanted to make his presence felt. So, he did nothing and just let the others go without doing or saying anything more. Actions were better than words and he knew that.

∞

Sehun was angry, probably about to have another episode soon. His face did not show any emotion though.

_\- Did he do something to you? – _the man’s voice was so raspy and dominant; Kai felt a little uneasy sitting next to him in the car.

_\- No, he just wanted to know my name and kissed my hand._

_\- He kissed your hand? – _Sehun lit a cigarette inhaling deep.

_\- Who is he? Why did we exit from the back door and just ran away from the party?_

_\- Nobody! I just want you to stay as far away from him if you see him again and find me or somebody from the family. – _Sehun did not even look the other in the eyes while speaking.

_\- You are lying to me again._ – the car pulled over. They were in front of the mansion.

_\- Get out of the car._ – Kai felt the other’s emotions even though his face did not change at all. They both entered the house with Sehun throwing his blazer on the couch in the living room.

_\- Please._ _Tell me what’s going on!_

_\- This man, this man killed my father and brother six years ago! – _the boss lit another cigarette while pacing around the room.

_\- Oh my God!_ – Kai sat on the couch covering his mouth with his hand.

_\- Go to your room, Kai!_ – Sehun sounded cold and threatening.

_\- Why are you always brushing me off then tell me I matter?_

_\- Because I won’t forgive myself if I hurt you again. _

_\- You won’t hurt me anymore. I believe you. – _Kai took Sehun’s hand and invited him to sit on the couch with him. Taking the man’s harness off he started massaging his back and shoulders.

_\- Breathe deep and close your eyes._ – Kai used more pressure giving the fact Sehun was bulky and his shoulders were so tense. – _Think about the stars and how bright they shine in the dark night sky. Think about the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. _

Sehun was indeed feeling better. His ears stopped ringing and his head stopped pounding. How could this be? Kai just stopped him from having another outburst?

_\- Are you afraid? – _the man just blurted out this question.

_\- Of what?_ – the boy did not stop the massage.

_\- Are you afraid of me?_

_\- I was in the beginning, yes. But not now._

_\- Are you afraid of losing your life because of me? Are you afraid of the world we live in?_

_\- It would be better if I lose my life because of you than being raped by my foster father or get beaten by him. I’ve never valued my life; I’ve never wanted to be alive but I feel different now. That’s what scares me._

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- I don’t want to die so I won’t lose what I have now here with you, with the others. I have people to talk to, people who protect me and care about what I want. – _a tear rolled down the boy’s cheek. Sehun turned around and wiped it with his thumb the boy closing his eyes and relaxing his head against the other’s hand.

_\- Let’s get you to bed._

Sehun was about to enter his bedroom.

_\- Do you do you want to lay with me for a bit? I don’t want to be alone. – _Kai was hesitant to ask but he did anyways.

_\- Yes, I will just go change my clothes and then come._

∞

Kai was lying on his side facing the balcony when he heard the door opening. Sehun got under the covers and laid on his back wearing his sleeping pants and sweatshirt. The boy turned around and placed his head on the other’s chest. They stayed awake for a while looking at nothing soon drifting off to sleep while listening to each other’s heartbeats.

  


* * *

** _Hello again, little kinky friends! It's Fridaaaaaay! _ **

** _So, this chapter is a little short but don't mind that because you know how quiet it is before a storm hehe_ **

** _You are also probably wondering why is Sehun sleeping with members from the family which is understandable. As you've already noticed these are his closest people, these are the people would give away their lives for Sehun and he would do the same for them. They've always been together and they've all been through a lot. Given the fact Sehun is horny all the time and the fact all of them are out - of - this - world handsome, of course they would be sleeping together from time to time lol. Nobody is jealous of anybody, they just love each other too much and the intimate moments they share with Sehun are just an act of pure love and desire._ **

** _Thank you, everybody, who is reading my fanfic. It really means a lot because it took me a lot of time to actually convince my insecure a$$ to write something. THANK YOU._ **

_ <s>Imagine all the members of the family having a gang bang. I could never. Wait, could I?</s> _


	7. Chapter 7

Kai woke up to the smell of cigarettes.

_\- You smoke way too much. – _the boy turned his head so as to look the man in the face who was smoking his cigarette.

_\- Good morning to you too._ – they did not change positions the whole night, Kai still resting on his chest, their legs tangled together.

Sehun put out his cigarette before getting out of bed.

_\- Would you like to go for a walk today? _

Kai’s answer was the smile on his face. The most beautiful smile Sehun has ever seen. It made him feel alive, full of adrenaline and excited in a strange way. He went to his own room to take a shower and put on a suit.

Sehun’s proposal made Kai’s morning brighter. He loved spending time alone with the man. They did not speak much but the little they said mattered. The other made him feel more secure about himself, made him feel worthy and cared about.

They met downstairs in the hallway. Kai was wearing black jeans with a white oversized t-shirt while Sehun was of course wearing another expensive all black suit.

Getting in the car, Sehun and his guards were the ones who knew their destination, Kai was just looking out the window curious. They soon stopped at Gangnam district, the guards opening the two back doors for their boss and Kai.

_\- Sehun, can we go for a walk without the guards? – _they made Kai feel uneasy. Always walking behind them and speaking into their earpieces. Not to mention the number of weapons they were carrying under their suits.

_\- Everybody, stay in the car. I will call you if I need something. _

_\- Boss. – _nobody questioned Sehun’s decision no matter what it was. They bowed their heads to Sehun and got back in the car.

Sehun and Kai were walking down Garosugil, the boy looking around so excited. He has never been to Gangnam before. There were so many cafes, shops, restaurants. Kai squeezed the other’s hand stopping in front of a street painter.

_\- What is it? _

_\- Look at his paintings. They are so realistic. – _Kai got closer to the old Asian man who was still drawing.

_\- Kai, don’t let go of my arm in the crowd, please._ – the boy took Sehun’s hand and pulled him closer to him.

_\- I’ve been drawing since I was 4 years old but I never told anyone. My first foster father used to tear up my paintings and just burn them. I drew many of them when I started living alone but they are collecting dust now in my old apartment._

Sehun let go of Kai’s hand and took out a stack of money folded with a clip from his pocket.

_\- Excuse me, sir. Here is 200$. I want you to let this boy draw something. – _the old man looked so happy, taking the money and putting them in his dirty, paint covered pants.

_\- Thank you, Mr._ – the painter stood up from his chair inviting Kai to sit with his hand.

_\- Thank you, sir. _ Kai bowed to the old painter in respect and gratitude. _You didn’t have to do this._ _I am not that good but I will take this chance. – _the boy took a pencil, sat on the little wooden chair and started drawing.

Sehun was watching with curiosity when he felt his phone was ringing inside of his pocket. Chen was calling about some new information he had about a gang they were trying to eliminate. The man took two steps aside from Kai so the boy wouldn’t hear his conversation. After smoking five or six cigarettes, Sehun realized his conversation with Chen was now thirty minutes long.

_\- Okay, Chen, keep digging. I have to go now, good work. – _Sehun put out his cigarette and went back to Kai. – _How is it…_

_\- I am done. _

Well, Sehun did not expect that. The boy drew _him _on the board using just a pencil. The painter himself was amazed at his talent. He drew Sehun’s face so well it felt as if the painting was coming to life.

_\- You are not good, huh? – _Sehun’s sarcasm could be felt.

The painter let them keep the drawing and they continued their walk down the street after saying good bye.

_\- Do you have some secret talents? – _Kai looked up at Sehun who had his hand around the boy’s shoulders.

_\- I am very good with blades, machetes, guns …_

_\- You know what I meant. _

_\- No, I don’t. I’ve held weapons in my hands since I was 4 or 5 years old. Never have I drawn anything even as a child._

Kai looked at his feet feeling the heaviness in his chest. What a childhood. They both were so messed up.

_\- Hey, hey. Don’t get upset. I didn’t mean this to sound so dramatic. – _Sehun grabbed the boy’s face with his hands looking him in the eyes. – _Choose a restaurant. I am starving, aren’t you as well?_

They sat in a fancy restaurant just a few blocks away. The waiter immediately came with their menus and a big smile from ear to ear on his face.

_\- Can we go to another place? – _Kai was shocked, the prices were so high.

_\- Why?_ _Don’t you like this one?_

_\- No, no, it’s wonderful but very expensive. _

_\- Come closer. I have a secret to tell you. – _Kai got closer offering his ear.

_\- I own this restaurant._ – the man whispered in his ear.

_\- Are you serious?_ well, this shouldn’t be a surprise.

They ate their lunch, enjoying the warm sunny day and the sophisticated atmosphere of the restaurant. 

_\- I have a meeting after half an hour. Do you mind staying in Suho’s shop? – _Sehun lost track of time. Hours passed like seconds with Kai.

_\- Yes, sure._

They walked slowly back to the car and drove off to Suho’s shop.

∞

The boy did not expect this kind of a shop. It was a huge jewelry and watches shop on two floors. Suho was waiting in front now giggling at Kai’s opened mouth.

_\- Hello, you two. _

_\- Hello, Suho. – _Kai extended his hand to greet the man but Suho embraced him instead.

_\- I will take care of him, boss._ – the man waved his boss goodbye and ushered Kai into the shop.

They got to the second floor where they entered an office like room.

_\- Do you want something to drink? _

_\- Just water, please._

_\- Kai, you don’t have to be so formal with me. Sit wherever you like and relax. Tell me what you did with Sehun this morning._

_\- We went for a walk, had lunch and just wandered around Gangnam. –_ Kai felt as if he was talking to an older brother he never had. Suho’s presence was comforting the man always having this warm smile on his face.

_\- So, do you like living with boss? Do you like going out with us? – _the older man sat behind the desk facing Kai who was sitting in front of it.

_\- I do. I am grateful to all of you for taking care of me. I’ve never had that. – _Kai looked at his hands being silent for a few seconds before continuing – _Let’s not talk about sad stuff. Tell me how did you and Kris meet?_

_\- Oh, don’t you know? Everyone from the family have known each other since we were kids. Our fathers were partners with Sehun’s father. Unfortunately, only Chen’s dad is alive now but in a wheelchair. So, me and Kris realized we were in love with each other probably when we were fifteen or sixteen. The others were not so fast though. Our fathers were from different cities, only mine, Sehun’s and Kris’ were from Seoul. The others waited till their sons were at least 18 to get them in business, so they’ve had other boyfriends before their present ones, I guess. _

_\- It’s hard not to notice what a strong connection everyone has with each other in the family. You are so different yet the same. _

_\- Kai, I want you to always talk to me if something is bothering you, okay? Don’t hesitate to contact me. – _Suho changed the subject all of a sudden, placing his hand over Kai’s on the desk.

_\- Uhm, okay, thanks. – _the boy got a but confused by this sentence but was very pleased the man shared a little part of the family’s history with him. He wanted to know more and more about their lives and stories together. He wanted to get to know Sehun better.

_\- Now then, choose one._ – Suho took out two boxes for watches from under his desk. Opening the boxes, he revealed two golden Rolex watches. Obviously bloody expensive.

_\- What do you mean choose one?_

_\- This will be my present for you. A welcoming present. You joined the family after all. _

_\- No, Suho, I can’t accept it. This costs more than my apartment._

_\- If you do not accept my gift, I will take this personally. – _Suho lifted up one of his brows, his eyes sharp.

_\- Okay, I am doing this because I don’t want you to be upset with me._ _I like this one better. – _Kai pointed at the left one.

_\- Good choice._ _You now have a watch which costs 50,000$. _

_\- What? No, Suho… _

_\- I cannot hear you. Are you saying something because I can see your lips moving but I can’t hear anything? – _Suho just took the boy’s hand and put on the watch. Kai couldn’t deny it looked very sophisticated and expensive but it costed way too much.

The older man’s phone rang.

**_\- Yes, boss._ _He is right here with me. Okay, I will escort him downstairs in a minute._**

_\- Come on, Kai, boss is here to pick you up. _

The boy went downstairs with Suho thanking him for the gift again.

_\- Bye, Suho. Thanks for the gift. – _the man smiled back at Kai the boy getting in the car.

∞

_\- I see you’ve made a perfect choice with the watch. – _Sehun knew it. Suho was like a big brother to all of them, of course he would give Kai a gift for joining the family.

_\- I feel so uncomfortable. This watch is too expensive!_

_\- You are part of our world now. You will learn to live by our standards. Believe me you will like it. _

They got home in the late afternoon.

_\- I have another meeting and then I am coming home. Tell the maids what will you have for dinner. I won’t be late._

_\- Wait, Sehun. – _the man turned around facing Kai – _Can we just watch a movie and drink some wine?_

_\- We will do whatever you want tonight. – _Sehun went out lighting another cigarette.

∞

Kai was pacing around his room till 9p.m without a purpose. He couldn’t choose a movie. He was so nervous about spending an evening with Sehun curled up on the couch drinking wine. It sounded so domestic and cliché but Kai loved it anyways. Maybe something more would happen tonight. No, Kai did not want to make any plans. Oh God, but the other made him so horny he couldn’t stop looking at him whenever he got the chance. He couldn’t stop looking at Sehun’s veiny hands or how the shirt was about to rip open on his chest or back. Even just smoking a fucking cigarette made him look like an actor or something.

_\- I will take a shower and wait for you in the living room. – _Sehun startled him by knocking on the door and speaking without getting in. He was always so respectful of Kai’s personal space, he never got inside without the boy inviting him.

Kai took a shower as well and put on an oversized shirt and some shorts. He went downstairs and saw Sehun sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of him. The man was wearing a satin pajama; long black pants and a robe tied in front of his stomach.

_\- What do you want to watch? – _Sehun asked pouring the red wine in their glasses.

_\- I was thinking about this Korean movie, “Forgotten”._

_\- “Forgotten” it is then._

∞

As time passed by, sip after sip, Kai got hotter and hotter. He was not drunk, not at all, but he could feel the wine warming him up. The bad thing the wine did was give him courage; he wouldn’t stop staring at Sehun. The man felt Kai’s stare the whole time. After some time, he turned his head to look into the boy’s eyes. Sehun leaned in, now holding the other’s face with his hand, pushing him gently to lay on the couch. Kai spread his legs allowing the man to nestle between them. Their lips were almost touching, theirs hearts racing. This was pure torture for the both of them. Sehun traced Kai’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue making the boy go crazy and hard as fuck. He wanted to tease him so he started kissing his jaw, his neck and his exposed collarbones. The man returned to his main target. Kai’s lips now opened in a silent moan with his eyes closed. Sehun began kissing hungrily pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Their tongues danced passionately together breathy moans escaping their lips between the kisses. The older was losing control grabbing Kai’s thigh in a bruising grip and grinding against him. Their erections rubbed together. The boy was scratching Sehun’s back through the robe pulling it back and revealing the man’s shoulders and chest.

A phone rang and the magic between them just vanished. It was Sehun’s phone and he just grabbed it from the table sitting up straight on the couch, fixing his robe.

_\- What is it? – _his voice was still breathy.

_\- Boss, I found some information and heard some rumors about Ahn Oh - Joo’s arrival._ – Xiumin sounded a bit nervous.

_\- Okay, I am heading to your house. – _Sehun lit a cigarette and got up from the couch. – _I am sorry I need to go see Xiumin. Don’t drink too much wine without me._

He went to his room to change his clothes and just left without saying anything more.

Kai’s head still felt dizzy from all the kisses and the adrenaline. He did not want Sehun to leave, he wanted to spend the night with him, he was so ready for this. Getting to his room he jerked himself to sleep.

∞

_\- What is it, guys? – _Sehun got inside the couple’s “working room”. There were so many screens, computers, lap tops, cameras, microphones and headphones. Yes, Xiumin and Chen were the hacker couple. They were the best hackers in the world. Not even the CIA could handle their cyberattacks.

_\- We heard some rumors that the psycho has returned a week before, you know, Luhan’s death anniversary on purpose. Please, take your guards with you at all costs. We understood he saw Kai and he knows who he is. – _Xiumin has always been nervous around this date. Luhan’s death anniversary was the darkest day for his boss and a lot of enemies tried to attack them at this particular moment. 

_\- The only way to deal with this old man is to eliminate him._ _He is a pain in the ass and he has the audacity to show up after so many years. Geez. – _Chen spoke with his mouth full of ramen, pissed.

_\- I know, I know._ _It’s not that easy though. We have to make up the perfect plan to kill him. I underestimated him once and I won’t do it again. – _Sehun was not ashamed to admit there was somebody more dangerous or vicious than him but he was going to change that. Nobody could fuck with his family for so long. He had to protect everyone and keep them alive. He was not going to lose another brother or Kai.

∞

The next day passed in the blink of an eye. Sehun had several meetings that day and did not even have breakfast with Kai. The boy on the other hand felt worried. Did he do something wrong last night? He hasn’t seen Sehun after their “moment” and spent the whole day in his room thinking. Thinking about the man, about his feelings for him and their kiss. He couldn’t take his mind off Sehun.

It was 10p.m when Kai heard Sehun entering his room. He-he wanted to talk to the man, ask him what went wrong and why he wasn’t there for breakfast. But who was he to ask? No, Sehun told him he mattered, so it must be true than. Why would he lie to him in the first place? Okay, he took a deep breath and went to knock on the other’s door.

_\- Sehun, are you in there? – _his voice was so nervous and weak.

_\- Come in._ – Kai entered the room and saw Sehun rolling up the sleeves on his black shirt.

_\- Sehun, II wanted to…_

His words were cut off by Sehun’s lips pressing on his and the man’s hands on his waist. The kiss was needy, the man sucking the air out of Kai. Sehun could not get hold of himself after seeing the boy wearing his oversized sleeping shirt with his tight boxers underneath, his flushed cheeks and shy eyes avoiding him. The kiss was sloppy, tongues finding their ways into each other’s mouths and moans filling the room. Sehun broke the kiss to undress the boy leaving him naked under his gaze.

_\- Lay on your stomach. – _Kai’s feet were trembling. He did what Sehun asked him to feeling his cock throbbing because of the man’s dominant voice.

Seeing the boy lay on the bed made Sehun crazy with lust. He wanted to savor his body. Kai looked behind his back to see what was taking so long and saw the other’s predatory stare. Neither of them moved for a few seconds before the man just rushed to the bed grabbing the boy’s ankles and spreading his legs. Placing his hands on Kai’s buttcheeks gently he slowly exposed the other’s rosy hole by opening them out. The boy’s breath hitched from anticipation and arousal.

_\- Close your eyes. – _Sehun’s voice was deeper, raspier.

Kai shoved his face in the pillow, gripping the sheets on its sides. Sehun let his saliva fall just above the boy’s hole immediately running his tongue over it agonizingly slow.

_\- Oh God, Sehun! – _the boy moaned the other’s name after feeling his tongue. Never had he felt so inflamed before.

The man began lapping the hole with his wet tongue, growling like an animal and squeezing the other’s cheeks with great force. Sehun continued his spectacle with circling the anus using a variety of shapes then licking it again with a wide tongue. Once Kai’s hole was noticeably less tense the man penetrated him shoving his head between the boy’s asscheeks.

_\- I - I am gonna cum... – _as soon as Kai heard the slurping sounds from behind, he ejaculated on the sheets beneath his body with a loud moan, his body convulsing.

_\- Turn around._ Oh, the dominant voice Sehun possessed. It made the other go nuts.

Kai did so, turning around, cum smeared on his stomach, his cheeks blushing and eyes watery. Sehun brushed the saliva dripping on his chin with the back of his hand and leaned in. He pushed his index and middle finger inside the boy’s warm mouth. Kai began sucking on them never leaving the man’s eyes. Sehun pulled them out seeing how wet they had become and placed them on the other’s entrance. He was using pressure just enough to tease the hell out of the boy, making circular motions then pushing in one of his fingers a millimeter deep.

_\- Please, push it in! – _Kai was whimpering beneath him biting his bottom lip.

Sehun was beyond happy to oblige. Pushing his middle finger in, his ears were blessed with the sweetest moans and whimpers he could ever hear. God, his dick was about to rip his pants apart, he was so hard. Kai was going to tear the man’s shirt apart on his back because of scratching him. All these feelings, emotions were new to him. This unknown pain making his body tremble with pleasure. His cock came back to life the minute Sehun started touching his hole, now even ready to cum. The man did not help, his wet kisses on the other’s neck and jaw adding up to everything they were doing. The second finger inside of him was the cherry on the fucking cake. Kai climaxed again spurting his semen on his stomach and chest with Sehun’s name escaping his lips. The man pulled out his fingers and pushed them inside his own mouth. Licking them clean he watched the boy laying there all spread out for him. Sehun stripped himself naked revealing his long fat cock. He stood on his knees between the boy’s legs slowly jerking himself after spitting in his own hand. Kai was a bit worried. Sehun was _huge_. How was this thing going to fit inside him? He was almost drooling, looking at the man’s perfect body. You do not get in that shape without spending a lot of time in the gym. His biceps were big, shoulders broad and his chest well built. But what were those…scars…

_\- Tell me to stop if I am hurting you. – _Sehun could hardly talk between breaths being so aroused.

Kai covered his mouth with the back of his hand to silent a scream. Sehun was so big the pain inevitable despite the man being gentle and patient.

_\- Don’t hide from me. – _the man pulled Kai’s hand away from his mouth. He felt the other’s hole clenching around his length, his eyes shut with tears rolling down from their corners. Sehun groaned at the stinging pain in his back from the other’s nails digging into his flesh drawing blood.

Kai felt as if his body was on fire. He held his breath for a minute before being able to relax and exhale. Sehun felt the other’s body loosening up and started slowly thrusting into him in a slow steady pace. The boy’s sobbing was soon replaced with pleasurable moans and whimpers his legs now wrapped around Sehun’s waist. The rhythm increased, Kai’s back arching from the bed.

_\- Look at me. – _Sehun took the other’s chin and turned his head so their eyes could meet. Slowly sliding his hand down he grabbed Kai’s neck. Oh, he squeezed a little too hard having no control, making the other hold his breath.

_\- Harder!_ – Kai sounded so needy, needy for pain and pleasure. He amazed Sehun for the second time with his masochistic outbursts.

The man could not complain. His pace was brutal, thrusting inside Kai with great force choking him out. One last weak pained whimper escaped the younger’s lips before he ejaculated for the third time on his stomach untouched. Sehun loosened up his grip, allowing the boy to breath and started fiercely biting his neck reaching his orgasm. A low growl vibrated through his body and he came inside Kai. They stood like this for a few minutes, Sehun’s cock still in the boy’s ass, trying to get a hold of themselves. Their pheromones still dancing together in the air and their hearts racing between each other’s bodies.

Sehun carried Kai bridal style to the bathroom so they could shower together while the maids were changing the sheets. Of course, they had a little make out session but nothing more. It was Kai’s first time so Sehun did not want rush to things and hurt him more than needed.

_\- Can we sleep together? – _Kai’s eyes got softer.

_\- Of course._ – Sehun kissed him on the forehead and tucked them both under the covers.

Kai was lying on the man’s chest the warm air coming from the balcony tickling their bare feet as Sehun’s phone rang waking him up. Park Seo-Joon.

_\- What is it, Joon? Why are you calling at this hour?_

_\- Sehun! Sehun, do not come here. It’s a fucking trap…Ah…_

_\- Good night, Mr. Sehun. – _Ahn Oh - Joo’s voice was the last thing Sehun wanted to hear right now. – _I am here in your father’s old torture warehouse enjoying the company of your dear friend. If you want to see him alive and well and not in bags sent piece by piece, you better get here, fast!_

Sehun hung up the phone, got out of bed and started taking out clothes from his closet.

_\- What happened? Where are you going? – _Kai was confused. Who called the man?

Sehun did not answer, he put on his clothes, tucked his gun in his waistband and rushed downstairs. Kai followed him to the front door grabbing his hand to stop him.

_\- Sehun, please! Tell me what’s going on!_

_\- Don’t touch me! Get back to your room and don’t come out! _

The man just shoved Kai away a little too hard, the boy taking a step back. Sehun went berserk. He was either going to kill the bastard or die trying. Nobody could fuck with his family or friends! Nobody!


	8. Chapter 8

_ _

_\- Joon! Joon! – _Sehun was shouting his friend’s name entering his father’s old warehouse. Seeing SeoJoon he rushed to him dropping to his knees.

_\- Joonah! – _the other barely kept his eyes open; blood was coming out of his mouth, lacerations all over his body and his right arm twisted in a disgusting angle.

_\- I will keep your place on the throne in Hell warm, my dear friend. _

_\- Nooooooo! – _Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs, rage running through his veins. He was clinging to his friend’s lifeless body, the blood still warm on his hands.

Sehun stared at nothingness for a few minutes, then picked his friend’s body up. He realized how much blood Joon had lost when he saw the red pond on the floor. Swearing angrily under his nose, he placed the body on the back seats of his car. Not minding his bloody hands and clothes he started the engine and drove off to Lay and Jackson’s hospital.

∞

Kai darted to his room searching for his phone to contact Baekhyun.

_\- Baekhyun! SeSehun…I think Seo-Joon called him and he- he just took his gun and rushed through the door without saying anything! Please, do something! – _the boy was stuttering, panic making his head feel dizzy.

_\- Okay, baby, calm down!_ _I am gonna call Chen and Xiumin, they will trace the call and we will find him, do you hear me? _

_\- Okay, just please call me if you find him! He was not himself, Baek!_

_\- Please, just stay home and try to relax! – _these were the last words Kai heard before hanging up the phone.

The boy went to Sehun’s room and cuddled himself, warm tears falling on the man’s pillow. Kai could feel something was wrong, he felt the tightness in his chest. Sehun might be in trouble.

∞

Taking the body out of the car, Sehun carried it to the emergency room, his hope never dying. Waiting outside and brushing his hair back nervously, he realized how much blood was in it, how much there was on his hands, on his clothes… his friend’s blood.

_\- I am sorry, Mr. Sehun. He was already dead when you brought him in. We couldn’t do anything. – _Lay and Jackson were not present, but each and every one of the doctors were as capable, so Sehun believed the small woman.

_\- Fuck, Joonah! – _the man’s voice was quiet, he was talking to himself, blaming himself for what happened to his friend. This was all his fault. Ahn Oh - Joo wanted him, but taking one’s life was not as painful as hurting the ones said man loved.

Sehun took out his phone after losing his patience over the constant vibrating inside of his pocket. Fifteen missed calls from Kai, eight from Baekhyun and now Jackson was calling him probably after finding out about Park Seo-Joon being brought to the hospital. Geez, he switched off his phone and got to his car. His knuckles went white, Sehun tightening his grip on the wheel of his sports car. There were no traffic lights at this hour. Throwing his cigarette out the window he stepped on the gas. _100 km/h – _it was his fault Joon died – _150 km/h – _he should have killed the psycho on his friend’s birthday when he had the chance – _200 km/h – _he could not save his friend just as he couldn’t save his brother – _250 km/h – _his father was gone too – _280 km/h – _Sehun hit the brakes stopping in the middle of the road. Wildly screaming in the car, he was hitting the wheel, letting the steam off. His people could not see him like this, they shouldn’t. Only Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay and Jackson knew about his mental disorders.

A few more kilometers and he was in front of Chen and Xiumin’s home.

_\- Sehun, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? – _Baekhyun sprung up from his chair rushing to his boss.

_\- Find him!_ _I want you to find that bastard! He killed Joon! – _Sehun was pointing his finger at Chen and Xiumin, not minding Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s presence.

_\- Boss, we’ve been searching for him since Baekhyun called us._ _Nothing! Nothing from the airports, from his home security cameras, his phone is still at the warehouse. Hehe just vanished into thin air. I am sorry! – _Chen was almost squirming under Sehun’s gaze.

_\- I want you to try every minute, every hour, every day!_ _I won’t rest until I’ve killed him with bare hands! – _everyone in the room could feel Sehun’s boiling blood. Ahn Oh - Joo was his biggest enemy and most capable rival.

∞

It was 4 a.m. when Sehun entered his house. Coming inside his room the first thing he felt was Kai hugging him.

_\- Sehun! Oh my God! You got me so worried! Are – are you okay? Is this blood yours? – _the boy was getting anxious seeing the other’s bloody hair, clothes, hands and even face.

_\- Get out._ – Sehun’s voice was emotionless.

_\- Wh –_ _what? _

_\- I said go to your room!_ – the raise in the man’s voice startled Kai, the gentleness from earlier long forgotten.

The boy went to his room, lowering his head, defeated. He knew Sehun was impulsive and he grew distant in tough situations, so he didn’t push him. His phone was buzzing.

_\- Hey, sugar. Did Sehun come back home? – _Baekhyun’s voice was calming.

_\- Yes, Baek._ _He told me to go to my room and just brushed me away! Why is he covered in blood? What happened? – _Kai couldn’t stop asking questions. He got so emotional when it came to Sehun.

_\- You remember that man, Ahn Oh - Joo._ _Chen managed to replay the conversation on Sehun’s phone. That psycho lured him into going to his father’s old warehouse to save Joon. It was obviously a fucking trick to make Sehun go mad because his friend died in his arms and Ahn Oh - Joo is nowhere to be found. I know boss can be harsh, just leave him alone, his anger is controlling him now. Everything will be fine in the morning. If something bothers you, call me. _

_\- Okay, thank you! _

∞

Baekhyun was right. Anger was controlling Sehun now and Kai could hear that. The man stripped all his clothes and tossed them on the floor. Not minding to wash his bloody hands or hair, he drank a whole glass of whiskey at once. Throwing the empty glass against the wall, he started screaming losing his sanity. Sehun brushed away all the documents and his lap top from the coffee table in his room with one hand, the sound of papers spreading all over the floor echoing around the room. He took the bottle of whiskey and started drinking from it, some of the gold liquid dripping from his chin down his neck and chest. The voices inside his head could not stop blaming him for Joon’s death. Sehun went to his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. These outbursts made him look different; his eyes got darker; his veins more visible and lips curving into a weird smile. He broke the mirror into thousands little pieces with his fist, disgusted by his guilty face. His episode lasted for about thirty minutes with him continuing to break objects in his room and screaming at nothingness. Too drunk and too spent, Sehun fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

∞

Kai spent half of the night crying, listening to Sehun’s violent performance. He couldn’t imagine what was the man going through, the anger he felt, the guilt and the remorse. Ahn Oh - Joo took his brother’s life, his father’s life and now his friend’s. What kind of a sick fuck would do that? Kai did not only hear the shattering glasses, he could hear the other’s grief through his actions, and this was tearing apart the boy’s heart all night.

∞

The morning was quiet. None of them had breakfast. It was 10 a.m. when they crossed paths with each other, both of them exiting their rooms. It was the first time Kai saw the other looking so not like himself. Sehun had not styled his hair flawlessly like every other day, he was wearing neither a shirt nor a tie, his eyes were red and he was stinking of alcohol.

_\- Sehun, can we…_

_\- I don’t have time now. – _Sehun was already rushing down the stairs, Kai following him like a lost child.

_\- Wait, please!_ _Why are you pushing me away? – _the boy’s voice was breaking.

_\- For Heaven’s sake!_ _Why are you being so loud? My head is about to burst! – _Sehun covered his eyes with a pair of sunglasses and slammed the door in Kai’s face.

All the boy could do was wait for the other. Obviously reaching out for Sehun was not helping, neither would sending someone from the family to check on him.

∞

_\- Give me something! – _Sehun stormed in Lay’s hospital office, taking off his sunglasses.

_\- Sehun, I understand how hard it must be for you to…_

_\- It’s “boss”, not “Sehun”. Now give me something and don’t lecture me like I am a fifteenyear-old junkie! – _being unnecessarily rude, the “boss” sat on a chair after taking off his turtle neck jumper.

The doctor was used to the other’s blunt comments in a moment of anger, but it did not make him feel any less upset. Not having the nerves for an argument, Lay took out the “potion“ and a syringe. He did not look Sehun in the eyes even for a second after giving him the shot and cleaning the puncture wound.

_\- Does Kai know where you are, **boss?** – _Lay was brave enough to spice up his question with some sarcasm.

_\- And this is none of your business._

Sehun’s last words were harsh. He did not want to be in presence of anybody so he sent away his guards and sat behind the wheel himself. The only person who would listen without judging or blaming him was his brother. After a 20-minute ride he was exactly where he wanted to be, in front of his brother’s grave. The marble tombstone having no picture, no quotes, just a name and a date. Sehun sat on the bench before it, the quietness immediately calming him.

_\- Hello, brother. – _he coughed, clearing his voice. – _I don’t know what to begin with… You’ve probably not noticed that Joon is dead. He is somewhere down there in Hell and you must be in Heaven. – _Sehun’s sadness now audible in his voice although he was trying to cover it up with a scoff – _I will avenge the three of you – you, father and Joon. – _he took a bottle of whiskey from his car which he bought on the way – _I’m not okay, Luhan. My head is more messed up than it was just after I lost you and father. I am having episodes more and more often; I can’t control my anger and I even hurt my people whether verbally or physically. I push away the boy I love… _The boy he loved? Did he say that out loud? Damn right he did! – _Yes, that’s right, the boy I love, I push him away unintentionally even though he is trying so hard to help me deal with my demons. I’m just afraid, brother. I am afraid I am gonna lose him if I get too close. I am afraid they are gonna take him away from me because of who I am and what I’ve done to certain people in the past. The fear, the anger, the love I feel… It’s fucking confusing and exhausting, man. – _half the bottle was now drained – _I hate feeling love; I am meant to experience only hatred and pain. Loathing is easy, loving is hard, it tears you apart from the inside. – _hearing the engine of a car he turned his head around.

Kris and Chanyeol parked the car behind Sehun’s. After getting out, the first thing they did was bow to Luhan’s tombstone in respect.

_\- Come on, Sehun. Let’s go play with some new guns. – _Chanyeol’s voice was alluring.

The three of them spent the day shopping for some new guns, knives and rifles. Weapons always excited Sehun, he could not wait for the next killing instrument to ad up in his collection. After shooting a great number of bullets they decided to go home.

∞

Kai felt uneasy. He wanted to call Sehun but every time he took the phone in his hand, he would leave it back on the table. Knowing that pleads and calls won’t bring him home, he spent hours on the couch pretending to watch TV. A buzz from his phone got his attention. Suho.

_\- Kai, we are coming to get you with Baekhyun and Chen. Be out in 10 minutes._

Was he supposed to lighten up? Well he was not. After changing his clothes, he got out and saw Baekhyun’s car. He was grateful the others wanted to assure him everything was okay and cheer him up but all he wanted was to see Sehun.

_\- Sugar, it’s okay. Please don’t worry. I can’t look at you like this. Boss is fine, he is with Chani and Kris. They are probably having a drink somewhere, Sehun won’t be angry anymore if he comes home to your beautiful smiley face._

A smile? Kai could not pretend to smile. They had lunch together the others trying to make him feel better but unfortunately nothing worked. The boy knew the others were just trying to fool him, that something was seriously wrong and they were trying to cover it up with a lunch, or a shopping day. Chen, Suho and Baekhyun exchanged glances from time to time as if trying to give a signal to one another. Oh, they knew perfectly where Sehun was.

∞

It was 9 p.m. when they decided to drive Kai back home. Probably a mere coincidence but as Baekhyun’s car pulled over, so did Chanyeol’s. All of them got out of the cars, greeted each other and soon left Sehun’s driveway wishing good night, escaping from the tense atmosphere.

_\- Are you still going to ignore me? – _Kai was almost running after the other, entering the house behind him.

_\- What do you want me to do?_ – Sehun turned around and held his palms up as if confused.

_\- Talk to me, talk to me about SeoJoon, about your brother, father! Just talk to me. Open up to me as I would open up to you! – _the boy’s voice sounded pleading.

_\- People come and go; this is our world. What else do you want me to say? _

_\- Nothing! I am gonna get a glass of water and go to bed. Have a nice night! – _it was Kai’s turn to get pissed. He had the right to be. Entering the living room, his hand was grabbed and he was swirled around now facing the other.

_\- You are making me crazy!_ – Sehun just shoved his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, sucking the life out of him. It was him that was needy this time.

Kai walked backwards, Sehun leading him, until he felt his waist against the edge of the dining table. With one swift move the man pushed away all the plates and glasses, the shattering sound loud breaking the silence. Sehun lifted the other on the table and started undressing him, his mouth never leaving the other’s lips. Kai was naked again under the other’s predatory gaze sitting on the edge of the table. The man started licking his two fingers watching the other spread his legs in front of him like curtains revealing the main stage of a spectacle. Being as gentle as he could be in this aroused state, he inserted one finger. Sehun’s hands must be magical giving the fact Kai was squirming on the table, biting the back of his hand. A few minutes passed, the middle finger now pushing inside along with the index. The slow pace was driving the boy crazy.

_\- Oh God, please don’t torture me! Just push your cock inside!_

_\- Demanding I see. – _Sehun had the biggest smirk on his face, drowning in pleasure seeing Kai’s arching back.

Taking his clothes off he leaned in, aiming his cock at the other’s hole but still not pushing inside. Kai propped himself on his elbows, curious.

_\- You are being naughty now, aren’t you? – _Sehun spoke in a teasing tone suddenly squatting down and taking the belt out of his pants which lay scattered on the floor.

Twisting it around Kai’s hands, he buckled them above his head. Sehun slid his hands down the boy’s chest, abs and grabbed his own cock. Not only aiming but this time shoving his dick inside all at once, he felt the other tense. Kai opened his mouth in a silent scream because of both pain and surprise. He could not scratch the other now to ease his pain but he tightened his legs around Sehun’s waist. The man could not wait anymore, picking up his pace and thrusting into the other while holding his hands in place. Leaning in he started licking Kai’s nipples, making him moan loud and clear. Sehun decided to edge him so he grabbed the other’s cock and started pumping it. A few minutes and more shaky breaths got Kai closer and closer to his climax.

_\- Sehun, Sehun, I am gonna cum! _

_\- Cum then. – _Why the fuck was Sehun smiling at his face?

The man stopped jerking the other and instead tightened his fingers at the base of Kai’s dick. He felt the other’s length throbbing in his hand cumming dry, whimpers of disapproval leaving his mouth.

_\- What did you do? Oh God, please let me cum! _

Sehun did not have that in mind. Taking his cock out he fell on his knees and shoved his head in the other’s ass, while lifting up his thighs for better access. That man was great at eating out, he just loved doing it. Licking the other’s hole, his ears were blessed with moans of his name. Kai could not stop chanting it like a mantra, losing his mind, his body on fire. The boy lifted his hands from the table and twisted them forward so he could grab Sehun’s hair.

_\- Who gave you a permission to move? – _Sehun caught the other’s jaw, speaking to his face.

_\- Nobody, sir._ – Kai was living his fantasy seeing the man so dominant and rough with him.

Sehun turned around the boy’s body so he could lie on his stomach, the tied hands painfully pressed under his belly. Pushing down Kai’s head hard against the table, he spoke in his ear his deep voice vibrating through both their bodies.

_\- Cum and you will be punished! _

The man shoved his cock inside again, thrusting viciously and holding the other’s waist. The pace was intense, Sehun himself was about to cum soon but he could not ruin his fun this early. Gripping the other’s cock, he began jerking him off again.

_\- Please, don’t! You are gonna make me cum! – _Kai’s pleads fell on deaf ears. He climaxed, spurting on the floor under the table, moans echoing.

Sehun took the boy by the shoulders lifting him up. He then walked behind him. Kai’s head was downwards, shame visible on his cheeks. What the boy did not expect was to be pushed down on his knees, Sehun taking the belt off of his hands. Well the belt was going nowhere! It was now being buckled around Kai’s neck. Sehun took the end of the belt and pushed it through the frame of the buckle. Never leaving the other’s eyes, the man tightened the belt just so that Kai’s blood circulation was disrupted. The boy gripped Sehun’s hands not because of unwillingness but desire.

_\- I see you quite enjoy misbehaving! – _the man landed a hard slap on the other’s cheek making the boy’s head turn to the side.

Kai was deeply embarrassed. His dick twitched from the smack in his face. He loved getting violated by the man. Sehun placed his hand on the back of the boy’s head and urged him to suck his penis. Kai did not know what to do exactly, so the other just shoved his length inside his mouth “guiding” him vigorously.

_\- Ah, stop, stop! I want to fuck you again! – _Sehun took the belt of the boy’s neck and pushed him gently backwards so he could lay on his back.

The man started kissing Kai’s inner thigh starting from his knee going upwards to his V-lines. Sehun loved changing moods during sex. Spreading the other’s legs more without using much force he began slowly pushing his cock inside. Well, he will be damned, the boy’s shaft was back to life. Sehun was picking his pace, thrusting while groaning.

_\- Hit me, Sehun. – _Sehun could barely hold himself. Landing another slap in the other’s face and grabbing his neck right after, he bared his teeth, growling like an animal, breathing through his nose.

As soon as Kai’s back arched from the floor, his hole clenching around the man’s dick, they both came, moans and breaths filling the room once again. Riding through his orgasm Sehun tightened his grip around the other’s neck with all his strength. Kai’s eyes rolled back, his body spasming gracefully. Sehun loosened his grip and kissed the boy taking out his dick, helping the other get up from the floor.

_\- Don’t let it spill on the floor! – _Sehun lifted Kai bridal style and led him to the bathroom for another make out session.

∞

_\- Sehun, can we sleep together? – _Kai entered Sehun’s room after taking some underwear from his, not wanting to be alone for the night.

_\- Yeah, okay._ – Sehun was wearing only his underwear.

_\- Can we –_ _can we talk about something? – _the boy sat on the edge of the bed.

_\- And what would that be?_ – Sehun followed.

_\- Where did you get those scars?_

The man jolted from the bed searching for his cigarettes.

_\- It’s time for this conversation, huh?_ – lighting one, Sehun went to the balcony, the other walking behind him. – _I got them from all the battles I’ve survived. Most of them are from Ahn Oh - Joo, he is one of the fewest who got to me. – _Sehun began twisting his arms and legs as to show Kai all the scars. Most of them were straight cut lines which he stopped counting after the 20th. Six scars total from bullets – one on his shoulder, one on his chest, two on his stomach and two on his right leg. He had some burn marks on his left hand where he had no tattoos. The cuts were mostly small but he had two of them which were quite big. They were painted across his chest and it was obvious they were pretty damn deep. – _Look through the tattoos. – _the man turned his back to Kai.

_\- Oh my God!_ _Who did this to you? – _the boy began slowly sliding his hands across the three long laceration scars on the other’s back. They were not so visible because of all the colorful tattoos but when you take a closer look or touch the man’s back, you could definitely tell what were those. One was starting from his left shoulder and finished just above the butt cheeks; the second was exactly next to his spine like a perfect straight line crossing the other diagonal one; the third one was the shortest – it started from his right shoulder and stopped just before crossing the vertical one next to his spine.

_\- HE left me these three, as well as the three bullet scars and the burnt marks. _

_\- He killed your brother and father and did this to you? Why? What did you take away from him? – _Kai still couldn’t understand how the mafia world worked. Violence was meaningless for him.

_\- We were the first ones to attack him._ _His gang was the only one more powerful than ours. – _Sehun put out his cigarette and got back in the room.

_\- Did you take revenge for your family?_ – Did Kai really want to know the truth?

_\- I killed his brother and most of his trusted people._

_\- How – how many people have you killed? _

_\- I do not count them, I don’t know. – _Sehun was now raising his voice.

_\- What do you mean you do not count them?_ _These are human lives we are talking about!_

Sehun’s phone rang, interrupting them.

_\- What?_

_\- Boss, you said you would call us to tell how many guards do you want for Joon’s funeral tomorrow. – _Kris was in charge of safety and peace for the funeral.

_\- I do not want any guards!_ _None of them is going to be there, do you hear me? If someone is going to attack us, too bad for him because we are going to eliminate everyone! That’s what we do, right? We kill people! – _Sehun hung up the phone and lit another cigarette.

_\- Would you kill somebody if he was to attack me?_ – Kai sounded hurt.

_\- I would burn the whole fucking world down if somebody was to attack you!_

Kai burst in tears, leaving the other’s room. Lying in his bed, thinking about Sehun’s words, he couldn’t stop crying. He was in love with a killer. He was living with him, eating on his table and even having sex with him. Why did it feel so right though? He hated violent people, he hated gangsters or whatever the fuck they were. Kai was crying not only because Sehun was a killer but because he loved him that much, he would forgive everything the man did not matter how bad it was. That’s what love is, you compromise, you forgive and accept the other’s flaws and mistakes no matter how big they are, because you love him to bits.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning was quiet, empty. As if even the birds were not chirping. The sky was grey, cold without a single trace of spring. Kai slept for an hour or two at most. His head was a mess, his heart was aching and his eyes were still red from all the crying. Today’s weather reflected not only Kai’s mood but probably everyone’s. Today was Park Seo-Joon’s funeral. Getting ready as fast as he could, Kai went downstairs and grabbed a cup of tea. The air was warm so he sat on the edge of the fountain in the front garden waiting for Sehun.

Sehun did get his sleep after taking a pill. He needed sleep, he needed to pull it all together for his friend. What was taking him so long to choose what to wear? Putting any suit on would work for today, the man’s closet was all black. Brushing his hair back, Sehun exhaled deeply and went downstairs.

**∞ **

_\- Mr. Sehun, good morning. Here is your coffee. I believe I saw Mr. Kai sitting around the fountain. – _one of the maids handed her boss a cup of coffee and helped him put his coat on.

Sehun was walking towards Kai, the boy immediately looking away from him.

_\- Morning. _

_\- Morning. – _the boy stood up from the pavement, a guard rushing to take the empty tea cup from his hand.

_\- Did you have breakfast?_ – it was obvious Sehun was trying to provoke a conversation.

_\- No._ – Kai was fast to cut him off.

_\- You don’t have to come if you don’t want to._

_\- I want to come. – _the boy went inside the car not waiting for Sehun.

**∞ **

The funeral was beautiful if you could even use that word for this kind of event. The ceremony was not long and not many people were allowed to say goodbye to Joon, only the closest ones. Kai was clutching to Sehun’s coat most of the time, hiding from all the eyes, him being the only one crying. Why was everybody so calm? Why was nobody crying? Well, Kai did not know Joon that well but he was just too emotional and sensitive, he would have cried for everybody. He hated seeing other people get hurt, moreover dead.

It was almost 2 p.m. and everybody started slowly walking towards their cars saying their last goodbyes.

_\- The guards will take you home to have lunch. I have some work with the others and we will have dinner all together at 8 o’clock. Okay?_

_\- Can’t I have lunch somewhere outside? I don’t want to stay home alone locked up. – _Kai was tired of Sehun leaving him alone in the house for so long. He felt like a prisoner, he wanted to go out from time to time, even if that included a whole army of bodyguards.

_\- None of us can come with you now, I need everybody._ – Sehun trusted his men with his life but not with Kai’s.

_\- You go do your ‘’work’’ and I will just have lunch with as many guards as you wish._ _Just don’t leave me alone in the house again, please. _

_\- Fine, five of my men will come with you. – _Sehun opened the car door for Kai and instructed his guards where to go.

** ∞ **

The guards drove him to one of Sehun’s restaurants. Of course, expensive and sophisticated as always, how could it not be. Not many people were there, some of them didn’t even have any drinks or meals served. Sitting at a table close to the street out in the open, Kai saw a guard approaching.

_\- Hey, wait. Sit with me. Please? – _a tall man, one of Sehun’s most trusted guards was going to sit with two others at another table, respectfully leaving Kai enough personal space but the boy was not having it. Kai was tired of everyone treating him as if he was the fucking prince or something. He was tired of being alone when Sehun or the others were busy.

_\- We are not allowed to sit with you, Mr._ _Kai. Three of us will sit at another table and the other two will wait inside. – _the man’s face was expressionless; he was talking like a robot expecting commands or something.

_\- What’s your name?_

_\- Gu Hyun Ho, sir._

_\- Okay, Hyun, I want you to sit with me and have lunch on this table. With me. _

_\- I am going to look around the restaurant and come back. Is that okay with you, sir?_ – Look around for somebody suspicious, right? Kai was not stupid, why didn’t they just talk to him straight?

Anyways, Gu Hyun Ho was one of Sehun’s most trusted guards. Strange, you will think that Kai did not know his name but Sehun had just never used it in front of him. Apparently, the man was obliged to listen to Kai’s commands whatever they were, so when he came back, he sat across from the boy.

Two waiters came to their table. Things like this happen within seconds, huh? Kai dropped the menu on the floor using his hands to pull away the unknown hand which was shutting his mouth and dragging him backwards. Looking around, the other guards were already knocked on the ground still getting beaten. Hyun Ho’s screams got Kai’s attention. One of the attackers stabbed the guard’s hand with one fork to the table and shot him in the leg without blinking.

_\- Well, well. We meet again. _

Ahn Oh - Joo! Kai was kicking with his legs in the air his hands still trying to free him from the attacker’s embrace, but he was not strong enough. Soon he stood still barely breathing through the man’s hand.

_\- Now, my man is going to pull his hand away from your mouth but only if you don’t scream. Okay?_

_\- Mmmmm. – _Kai shook his head. The man standing behind him did as he was told and let the boy go.

_\- You piece of shit!_ _How could you… _Kai’s words were cut off by the attacker’s hand covering his mouth again.

_\- Tsk, let him speak._ – Ahn Oh - Joo wanted to hear what did the boy has to say.

_\- How could you kill SeoJoon? What did he do to you? Why are you beating the guards and torturing Hyun Ho? You… You, son of a bitch! – _he tried grabbing Ahn Oh - Joo by the collar but one of the guards stopped him.

_\- Tell me, how are you so brave?_ _You are so fragile and beautiful yet so feisty and fearless. – _a disgusting smirk appeared on the old man’s face.

_\- You want this, right?_ _You want me to beg for my life, to run or scream? Well, bite me, old man!_

Ahn Oh - Joo was just laughing at Kai’s face hysterically.

_\- Why are you laughing? Wait until Sehun finds out you attacked us!_

_\- I am laughing because I am going to kill Sehun’s favorite guard just like I killed his pathetic little whore of a brother! _

Kai’s attacker took out his gun and pointed it at Hyun Ho who was now standing up in front of them held by another enemy guard.

_\- No! Please, please! Don’t kill him! – _Kai did not think twice. He stepped between his protector and the gun. – _Kill me, kill me, not him! Please, Ahn Oh - Joo! I can’t attend another funeral, God, please! _

_\- You… _the old man stepped closer to Kai and grabbed his chin – _you would give away your life to save this man’s? He is Sehun’s guard, a man who brings only death alongside him. This guard could be killed tomorrow by someone else because that’s his job and you still want to protect him and give me your life? _

_\- I would never let anybody get hurt because of me! So, you might let the others go now and shoot me! – _Kai caught the man’s hand and pressed the gun to his heart.

_\- What are you?_ – Ahn Oh - Joo pushed away his guard and stood in front of the boy – _I can’t believe this! A creature so noble and so pure in our world! – _the man chuckled deeply – _Do you wish to be freed from Sehun’s dirty hands and have your freedom back?_

_\- What are you talking about?_

_\- Come and live with me. You would be able to go wherever you want whenever you want…_

_\- I would never! – _Kai stepped back and threw Hyun Ho’s arm over his shoulders – _please let us go now! _

Ahn Oh - Joo was just standing there with this revolting smile on his face. He could easily kill all of them now but that was not his intention. He came here only to make Sehun feel helpless, useless in a situation so sudden. Coming here to see Kai was another reason for Ahn Oh - Joo, he liked the boy very much. Not only the beauty of the boy captured the old man’s attention but now his courageousness.

_\- See you soon, beautiful flower. – _the old man winked at Kai and turned his back – _come on boys, let’s go!_

As soon as the men left, Kai called Sehun for help.

In less than half an hour, the whole family barged into the restaurant holding up their guns.

_\- Are you hurt? Are you okay? – _Sehun rushed to Kai holding his face in his hands.

_\- I am okay, Sehun. Please, take Hyun Ho and the others to the hospital! _

_\- Who did this?_

_\- Sehun, now is not the time, please… _Sehun gripped Kai’s chin making him steady his head because the boy was looking around in panic.

_\- Who did this, Kai?_ – the man’s voice changed over a mere second.

_\- Ahn Oh - Joo._ – everybody in the restaurant stopped in their tracks not making a sound.

_\- Listen up, everyone!_ _We are taking everybody who has been injured to our hospital, Chen and Xiumin are going home to track the bastard, Kris and Suho are searching the streets for him. He can’t be this far. _

** ∞ **

It was a mess. Everybody was either stabbed, shot or beaten almost to death. Lay, Jackson and the rest of their team managed to save all the bodyguards including Hyun Ho.

Sehun pushed Kai inside Lay’s doctor office.

_\- What happened? – _the man was visibly angry, lighting a cigarette inside the hospital.

_\- Put out your cigarette._

_\- Tell me what happened, Kai! – _he was raising his tone now.

_\- Stop smoking and I will tell you, please._ – Sehun put out his cigarette in a cup full of water. – _I will tell you everything if you promise you will not get angry and blame the guards._

_\- Don’t test my patience, Kai._

_\- We went to your restaurant and sat at a table out in front of the street. I asked Hyun Ho to sit with me, so he did. After a second a hand was over my mouth and somebody dragged me inside the restaurant. The guards were all on the ground and Hyun Ho was stabbed and shot. I didn’t what to do so I just begged Ahn Oh - Joo to let us go. He did attack us only to scare me and worry you. Nobody touched me. – _of course, Kai would lie, at least for now. Sehun was angry enough when the boy called him.

_\- I am going with Kris and Suho, you stay here._

_\- No, Sehun, please! – _Kai grabbed the man’s hand. – _please, don’t leave me alone now. I need you! I was so scared; you have no idea. Please, let’s go home. – _the boy was overdramatizing in order to save Sehun from his own self. Kai was scared, yes, but he had never been that brave before and now he was proud of what he did.

_\- I have to go help the others!_ – Sehun’s anger still audible.

_\- They know what to do without you, Sehun._ _Please, I don’t want you to be angry. Everything is over and I am telling you I need you. Now. I just want you to hold me for a while and forget all about what happened at the restaurant. – _Kai was holding the other’s face with his hands while speaking, looking in his eyes.

_\- Okay, let’s go home._ – Sehun was defeated again. Kai was indeed becoming the one person who could bring the man to sanity after he has been pushed over the edge of anger.

** ∞ **

Cuddling against Sehun’s chest, the both of them fell asleep.

It was 7 p.m. when they woke up. Sehun took his phone and saw around sixty missed calls.

_\- Yes, Chen, what is it? – _he sounded sleepy.

_\- Boss, we can’t find him again._ _Kris and Suho don’t have results either._ _I have no idea what to do more, we used everything we have, every computer, every camera, every connection with the police, with the airport staff, we searched the streets… I am going crazy, boss. – _everyone from the family did what they could, that’s why they were losing patience.

_\- Okay, okay, calm down now._ _We will figure this out, okay?_

_\- Yes, boss. _

Kai got out of the bathroom after a hot shower.

_\- What happened? Did they find him?_

_\- No, he just vanished like the last time. I can’t believe this. – _Sehun sat at the edge of the bed brushing his hair and lighting a cigarette.

_\- It’s even better this way._ _Maybe he is gone this time. – _Kai was not sure whether he was lying to himself or to Sehun – _I just don’t want you to be angry. _

_\- Are you sure you want to go out? How are you feeling? You were pretty shaken up earlier?_

_\- Of course, this dinner is for Joon, besides I like being around the others too._

Sehun stopped listening after a second because Kai was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The man stood up and slowly leaning in capturing the other’s lips. They both engaged in a heated kiss.

_\- We don’t have time now, they are waiting for us… _his words cut off by Sehun’s lips – _have a little patience, we have a whole night._

Sehun just growled against Kai’s neck making the boy giggle a little.

_\- Okay, I will be down in fifteen minutes, go choose something nice. _

Kai just smiled and went to his room to take some clothes.

**∞ **

The dinner started with a few minutes of silence in the name of Sehun’s friend. Nobody showed their sadness or tears, they were just used to this, used to death. The conversations were not about Joon since Sehun told them his friend wouldn’t want this. Joon was a loud, cheerful, energetic man who hated drama.

_\- Baby, do you want to come with me shopping tomorrow? – _Baekhyun whispered in Kai’s ear.

_\- Yes, sure, but only if you don’t pressure me on buying anything!_

_\- Yeah, yeah, okay. – _the short man nudged Kai with his elbow giggling.

Kai was trying to hear what Sehun, Chen and Xiumin were talking about. It was undoubtfully about ‘’that’’ man and this made the boy feel on edge. He lied to Sehun about what happened in the restaurant but the other would find out the truth soon, either from the security cameras or from Hyun Ho. Sehun caught the boy looking at him and smirked a bit.

_\- Are you tired? – _Sehun returned to his seat next to Kai and kissed his hand before intertwining their hands.

_\- I am not. I just like looking at you. – _Kai gave him a heartwarming smile.

_\- I want to spread your legs and push my cock inside of you when we get home._ – the man whispered in Kai’s ear which made the boy shiver with excitement.

_\- Shhh, somebody could hear us._ – Kai played embarrassed but he was actually turned on by others hearing them.

_\- I don’t care._ _I’ve been walking around hard since I saw you in that towel and I felt your lips. – _Sehun was now biting the other’s neck getting more and more aroused.

_\- Sehun, please…_ Kai was breathing deep whispering in the other’s ear.

_\- Alright, everyone, don’t drink too much we are having a meeting tomorrow_. – Sehun stood from his chair all of a sudden, his arousal too much to bear now. Kai was quick to follow, his pants tight around his dick as well.

_\- Good night, boss, Kai_. – a few smiles could be seen, a few greetings heard before the couple rushed to the car.

** ∞ **

Stumbling through the door, rushing up the stairs and locking the door behind, both their shaky breaths and moans could be heard. They ripped each other’s clothes and just threw them on the floor long forgotten.

_\- Kneel on the floor and wait. – _Sehun’s dominant voice could be heard as always.

Kai’s knees were trembling with anticipation. He knelt in the middle of Sehun’s room naked, waiting. After a few minutes Sehun’s steps could be heard coming closer. A minute later he felt a rope tied around his hands keeping them behind his back. The man stood in front of Kai lifting up his chin so he could look in his eyes.

_\- Tell me now, how far would you go for pleasure? _

_\- So far, I would never have to think of a safe word to use for you to stop. _

And this made Sehun go nuts. Having kept his trousers on, he unbuckled his belt and took out his dick. Kai’s mouth was watering, Sehun’s cock in front of his face proud and hard in the man’s hand. The boy leaned his head forward and pushed all the length in his mouth. The other took a deep breath through his teeth Kai’s hot mouth feeling so good around his shaft. The boy couldn’t use his hands so Sehun used this advantage and fucked the other’s mouth, saliva dripping from Kai’s chin only after a minute.

_\- Oh God, what are you doing to me! – _Sehun was looking down admiring Kai’s show.

The boy was spitting on his dick, licking the crown or sucking it a little then just engulfed all the length. Nobody would believe this was his second time giving a blowjob except for the first short one the last time they had sex. Kai found out he liked doing it very much, he loved it. Having the beautiful, long, wet cock of Sehun filling his mouth making his eyes tear up from the gagging. After ten or so minutes the boy heard the other’s moans getting louder and saw his muscles tense. Sehun was about to cum and he did, inside the other’s mouth. Kai felt the white liquid in his mouth, hot and a little salty. After gulping all of it he licked Sehun’s dick clean and gave him a pleased smile.

_\- Look at your pretty face. I want to fucking ruin you! – _with this being said, Sehun landed a hard slap on the other’s face making the boy’s head turn to the side. – _Why are you making me do this? You are the most innocent person, yet I want to rip you apart! – _the man was holding Kai’s chin looking in his eyes, speaking with his deep voice.

_\- Please!_ – Kai could barely form a sentence, his mind hazy.

_\- Please what?_ – another hard slap turning the boy’s head to the other side.

_\- Please, sir!_

Sehun untied the other’s hands. Urging him to stand up he led the boy to the wall with his face facing it. Kai’s palms were touching the soft wall on the sides of his head, his legs spread and his head looking down.

_\- Are you sure you still do not wish for a safe word? – _Sehun was searching for something inside a drawer.

_\- I …_

_\- Well too bad, because I wouldn’t stop even if you used it. _

Kai has never been this aroused before. He liked watching BDSM porn or something similar but he had never imagined his sex life would be even close to this. Having such a handsome, dominant and strong man do this to him, was everything Kai has ever wished for. The first time he became aware of his desires he thought something was seriously wrong with him, Kai thought nobody would ever have the desire to inflict physical pain to him. The boy turned out wrong. ‘’**_ What the…? _**‘’ His thoughts were cut off by a stinging pain in his back, his eyes immediately watering. Sehun was – he was whipping him. Oh God, he was whipping him. Kai’s body and mind were overwhelmed. How could somebody experience this kind of pain yet be so turned on and excited about it? _Another hit. _The boy’s knees were becoming weak in contrast with his cock which was rock hard curved upwards against his belly. He was sobbing because of the pain; his whimpers audible but somehow the arousal never leaving his voice. Sehun was sweating, his muscles tense and eyes looking crazy. There was no turning back from what they started, not with him. Never had the man heard such beautiful cries, as if they were pumping his veins with adrenaline. After five or six more smacks, Kai fell on his knees the pain almost unbearable. The only thing keeping his body from going unconscious was his aroused mind. Sehun had a painting before him, one of a kind painting. Strings of blood were drawn across the boy’s back like a masterpiece. Kai’s weakened body excited the man even more. The whimpers, the tears and the specific body language manipulated by great pain.

Sehun threw the whip on the floor and went to check on Kai. Lifting the boy’s head, he saw the tears still falling from his eyes.

_\- Please, Sehun. I want more! _

Sehun lifted the boy’s hurt body by gripping hard his arm. He knew Kai wanted this, he could see it in his eyes, he could feel the other’s heated body and see his leaking dick. Sehun was not finished yet. Throwing him on the bed roughly, the man leaned down, hovering over Kai’s body.

_\- You are mine! – _the man grasped Kai’s neck. – _Do you hear me? You are mine! – _he was now choking the boy as hard as he could.

Of course, Kai could not speak. His mouth was opened in a silent whimper, his eyes almost shut. Sehun removed his hand only to use it for spreading the other’s legs apart. Getting a hold of his cock he aimed it at the boy’s hole. Not a single minute would he wait for the other to pull it together. Sehun just shoved it all in. No preparation, no slow pace, he was thrusting inside the other like crazy. Kai’s legs were wrapped around the man’s waist his voice louder, moans perfectly sung.

_\- Oh, fuck! – _Sehun’s shaky voice was the sexiest.

The man was biting his bottom lip looking down at the other’s ruined face and spent body. How could this fragile creature endure so much yet have the strength to stay awake and enjoy being pushed to the edge over and over again?

_\- Nobody is ever going to touch you like I have! Even when you don’t love me anymore, nobody will be able to lay a finger on you! – _Sehun kissed the other and gripped his neck again. His hand was strangling the other leaving him no air to breathe. – _Kai, look at me, look at me, don’t close your eyes._

The boy indeed lost it for a couple of seconds. His body was overstimulated with pain and pleasure. Kai’s cock has been hard for over an hour, he needed to cum.

_\- Please, let me cum. – _his hands gripped Sehun’s biceps.

_\- Cum for me._ – Sehun loosened his grip but did not pull his hand away from the other’s neck.

Speeding up his pace, Sehun saw the other’s back arching and his eyes closing.

_\- I love you, Sehun. – _Kai whispered through his orgasm; his words barely detectable.

Both of them came at the same time, Sehun’s growling louder than the other’s moans. Riding through their climaxes they shared many lustful kisses, many passionate bites.

** ∞ **

After taking a quick shower, Sehun laid the other on the bed to take care of his wounds. Sliding the cotton ball soaked with saline, the man made sure the wounds have been irrigated. Sehun used a medicated cream to apply a thin layer over the other’s back. Kai’s quiet whines could be heard while he was gripping the sheets because of the stinging in his back. Sehun finished dressing the wounds pretty fast, he has done this like a thousand times since he was a child.

_\- I love you, too. – _Sehun was lightly caressing the other’s hair. Kai turned his head back to face the other. – _Shhh, close your eyes. You need to rest, I’m here. _

Kai thought the other didn’t heard his confession during sex and was surprised by Sehun responding now. The duality of this man made his heart skip a beat. Sehun could be a merciless dominant and a caring lover after an hour. Kai was surprised by the other’s words not because he didn’t feel loved by him but because he knew Sehun was not good at expressing his feelings using words. Never mind, the boy fell asleep still feeling the stinging pain but pleased, pleased Sehun was getting better and more confident with his soft side.

** ∞ **

Kai was a heavy sleeper so he did not feel a single thing. Sehun spent an hour in the morning treating the other’s whip wounds and putting bandages over them so he could later put his clothes on. The man had plans to go and talk to Hyun Ho since he didn’t have the chance to do so yesterday after the attack. Oh, the ugly truth he was about to find out.

** ∞ **

Kai woke up not long after Sehun left. His body was sore, his wounds hurt and his head was pounding. Whatever, he had an amazing night so he did not regret anything. Realizing he had only half an hour before Baekhyun would come, he rushed to the bathroom to wash and make himself presentable. Holly shit! What was that? His neck had this huge blue-purple choker around it! How the fuck was he supposed to cover that?

_\- Hey, uhm, Baekhyun. I – I won’t be able to come shopping with you, sorry. I don’t feel good. – _Kai’s poor imitation of coughing could be easily exposed by everybody.

_\- Oh, no honey, don’t give me this kind of excuses._ _What happened? – _yep, nobody could fool the best actor.

_\- Nothing, I just don’t feel that well._

_\- You dirty liar, I will be at your house in ten._

Crap! Shit! How embarrassing! Yes, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were Kai’s closest friends now, but this was too awkward.

_\- Let’s hear it, cupcake! – _Baekhyun stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the other’s neck. – _What is this, Kai? You didn’t have it yesterday? Is it from Ahn Oh - Joo? – _silence – _OOh-Oooooh! I will be damned! So, you two are that kinky! Baby, I cannot believe you haven’t told me you two had sex! I want to know everything. Put your shoes on, we are leaving. _

Having Baekhyun questioning you was the worst! He was asking about every single detail especially after Kai showed him the wounds on his back. The short man was not that surprised though, probably everybody in the family was fully aware of their boss’ sexual preferences. Not only was Baekhyun asking too much questions, he was telling much more than enough stories about his and Chanyeol’s sex life. Kai was walking around shops with blushed cheeks for three hours. Getting mentally and physically tired the boy practically begged the other to sit somewhere for a cold drink. Truth is Kai wanted to tell somebody about yesterday before Sehun had found out.

_\- Look, Baek, I need to tell you something about yesterday. About Ahn Oh - Joo. – _worry could be heard in the boy’s voice.

_\- What about it?_

_\- I did not tell Sehun the whole truth._

This last sentence got Baekhyun’s attention. Kai told him about how he had saved Hyun Ho’s life, about how Ahn Oh - Joo was looking at him, trying to touch him in every way possible. Kai told the other about that old man’s threads and how he overreacted in front of Sehun so as to drag him home away from Hyun Ho, who on the other hand would tell his precious boss the truth about happened no matter how angry that would make Sehun.

_\- Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell him? _

_\- Baek, you know how he is. Everybody knows that he has anger problems, he is like a ticking bomb. He went out early in the morning. He has probably already found out!_

_\- Okay, listen, I will call Chani to go and find Sehun. If, if boss has found out and he is angry, I am going to take you home with me. Because if he is getting angry about this, he would go batshit crazy!_

Baekhyun called Chanyeol to tell him what happened in short but it was too late. The short man looked behind Kai’s shoulder and he just saw Sehun’s furrowed brows.

_\- I am sorry, Baekhyun, you will have to finish shopping alone. – _a fake smile accompanied his words. – _Get up! – _Sehun grasped tightly Kai’s upper arm, pulling him up so as to stand up.

_\- Wait, Sehun!_ _Please, wait! – _Kai was already panicking.

_\- Boss, please!_ – Baekhyun was running after them.

Sehun shoved Kai in the car by roughly pushing him in the back seat. Not caring about what Baekhyun was saying, the man sat behind the wheel leaving his guards behind.

Sehun was driving fast, too fast in the afternoon traffic. Baekhyun was behind them, driving without hitting the breaks.

Stopping in front of his house, Sehun pulled Kai out of the car by gripping his upper arm again probably leaving bruises because of his strong hold.

_\- Boss, please, listen to me! – _Baekhyun caught the man’s shoulder hoping for him to turn around and listen to him.

_\- Go home, this is between me and him!_ – of course, Sehun was quick to brush him off.

_\- How could you lie to me, Kai?_ – Sehun was dragging him inside the house, Baekhyun following – _I gave you too much freedom, didn’t I? – _pushing him up the stairs, he was not touched by Kai’s tears – _My guards have to protect you with their lives and you offer yours in exchange for Hyun Ho’s? – _they got to the boy’s room – _Now you have to face the consequences of playing brave – _Sehun pushed Kai inside his room, both him and Baekhyun entering after the boy – _Don’t you get it? This maniac is becoming obsessed with you! He likes you; he wants to take you away from me! – _Sehun was holding his index finger up, pointing at Kai who was just embracing himself with his own hands, silently crying because of the other’s behavior – _He pointed a gun to you, he threatened you, he wanted to take you away and you did not tell me anything even close to this? Now you are going to stay in this room. __Alone but safe. You won’t come out until I say so. You will not go out with five guards; you will go out with ten guards and me, but that won’t happen soon. _

_\- Sehun, please! Don’t lock me up in here! I don’t want to be alone, please! – _Kai tried approaching the other by extending his arm to touch him.

_\- I don’t want to hear any of it!_ – Sehun brushed the other’s hand away and turned around.

_\- Sehun, wait!_

The man just walked out of the room and locked it from outside.

_\- Sehun, don’t do this, please! – _Kai was banging on the door, crying in panic.

Sehun ran downstairs, Baekhyun following him still.

_\- Nobody is going to unlock Kai’s room no matter what you hear! – _Sehun bumped into one of the maids and used his chance to give her an order.

After they got out of the house where Kai’s pleading cries could not be heard, Sehun stopped. Brushing his hair with his trembling hands, he lit a cigarette.

_\- Sehun, don’t you think that was too much. I’ve never seen Kai so upset. _

_\- I am losing it, Baek! I can’t even imagine what happened yesterday, I don’t want to! How could he lie to me, huh?_

_\- Even if he did tell you the truth, what difference would it have made? You couldn’t have done anything. Kai did not want to anger you. He can see it, he can feel it, boss. That’s why he didn’t tell you everything. It’s obvious even for him that you have problems… that you cannot control yourself when you are angry. Haven’t you thought that this is scaring him? He has no idea when are you going to flip? – _Baekhyun’s words made sense but Sehun was too affected now.

_\- This is my decision!_ _I don’t want anybody questioning it, okay!_

Sehun got in his car and drove off to Kris and Suho’s hoping they’ve found out something about that old bastard. Baekhyun wanted to free Kai but he knew Sehun’s anger would be greater if he did such thing, so he just drove off after him.

Kai could not believe what happened, he couldn’t believe the way Sehun was acting. As if Kai was just an object locked up. Many of his foster fathers used to make him a prisoner in his own room when he “misbehaved” and this was one of his worst nightmares. Never had he thought he would experience this again! Not by Sehun, not by the man he loved! The boy just fell to the floor with his back against the locked door. All he could was cry and wait for the other. Kai just hoped Sehun was not about to do anything stupid. The man’s anger issues were more serious than he had thought. Why did Sehun made him so happy, feel so loved, safe, then make him feel scared and alone? Why did Kai feel scared because of Sehun himself at times like this?


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun barged into Kris and Suho’s house not minding the fact Baekhyun had followed him and was walking right behind him going inside the house.

_-_ _ I don’t care what you have to do, who you are gonna have to kill or torture! I want you to find Ahn Oh Joo! He is our priority now. Every other mission will be executed by our most trusted men. _

_\- We are doing everything we can, boss. We’ve underestimated this guy; he is like a fucking ghost! – _Kris was pissed off as hell.

_\- Did you get in touch with the police? _

_\- They are useless as always! – _Suho was not pleased when he found out Sehun had the police working for him too. Policemen were weak and if they were to ever be caught, they wouldn’t last a minute of a gang’s tortures.

_\- I cannot believe what’s happening!_ – Sehun was getting nervous and uneasy. His palms were sweating. – _Give me a drink or something, my head hurts! _

_\- Sehun, come sit down for a minute, your eyes are moving around frantically! – _Baekhyun was whispering in his boss’ ear while the others were out of the room getting some glasses.

_\- I am okay, I’m okay._

_\- Well you do not look okay. Lay and Jackson are not here so I have to cover …_

_\- Just give me a cigarette and something to drink, okay! – _Sehun was shaking his leg impatiently.

Chanyeol and the rest of the family soon came to Kris and Suho’s. Nobody had any information about ‘’that man’’. Everyone used his every connection, every resource, every intel he had. Nothing! How could Ahn Oh - Joo be this good? Well, he managed to disappear after Sehun killed his brother, why wouldn’t he do it again?

** ∞ **

An hour had passed. Kai was still crying cuddled up on himself on the floor. He couldn’t get out; he couldn’t call anybody because the only people he knew were from the family and they were all probably together with Sehun now. His phone vibrated. A message from Baekhyun.

** _‘’ How are you, baby? Please hold on. Sehun will come back and unlock you soon, I promise you! ‘’_ **

Reading Baekhyun’s message eased his heart a bit. Kai knew he could be very manipulating and persuasive. He and Chanyeol were the closest to Sehun and the man always listened to their opinions or advices even when he was damn angry. Kai brushed his tears away with the back of his hand and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Nothing could be done now, he just had to wait for Sehun to come back.

** ∞ **

Sehun was exhausted. Everything was about Ahn Oh - Joo and this was tiring him. He couldn’t get rid of this man and that was tearing him apart. He was thinking about his brother, father, Joon… How helpless Sehun had been in the past and how helpless he was now. Memories of Luhan often brought him joy and even laughter but they did not now. He could only think about his brother’s death, how Ahn Oh - Joo tortured him and broke him from within. Sehun had to be careful and overcautious since he had a new weak spot. Driving on the way home he was thinking about what to say to Kai. God, Sehun was so bad with words!

It was 8 o’clock when he got home.

_\- Good evening, Mr. Sehun. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Do you need something? – _the maid took his coat and waited for her boss’ answer.

_\- No, thank you._ _We will have dinner with Kai in the garden, so prepare the table there._

_\- Okay, Mr. _

The man felt so drained, he rolled his eyes seeing the stairs he had to climb to the second floor. As closer as he got to Kai’s room his heart was racing faster and faster. It was as if he was slowly walking through a desert and Kai was the only drop of water he could find. Unlocking the door, he entered the room.

_\- Hey. – _Sehun walked to the bed where Kai sat hugging his knees, his head buried. – _Kai… _

_\- Don’t!_ – Kai brushed the other’s hand away from him after Sehun touched his hair.

_\- Kai, you have to understand._ _This was for your own good._

_\- My own good? How was locking me up like I’m your possession for my own good? – _the boy couldn’t help but tear up again.

_\- Listen, hey, shhh._ _Listen to me. – _Sehun slowly leaned in and kissed the other’s lips. – _I am crazy about you; do you hear me? I love you so much that I would go insane if someone hurts you! – _the man’s tone had never been this warm. He was holding Kai’s face looking into his eyes, his words sincere.

_\- You promised I would never be scared again_. _That I would be free and I would have a better life… _talking was getting harder for Kai since Sehun was decorating his neck with kisses.

_\- Yes, and I am keeping my promise _– the man was taking the other’s tshirt off pulling it over his head – _I am keeping you safe…_

_\- You are lock – locking me up… there is a big difference – _a moan escaped Kai’s lips for Sehun was licking and sucking his nipples now hovering over his body.

_\- I want you to be only mine –_ Sehun took the other’s hard cock out of his pants and began pumping it gently – _I want to hide you away so nobody could find you, I don’t want anybody looking at you, touching you – _the man was getting rougher biting the other’s neck and quietly growling against it – _You are mine! _

Kai was Sehun’s oxygen, he was the water Sehun needed in order to live. Never had the man held on to someone this hard. Yes, he loved his family and partners but this here was different. Every time Kai got hurt, the other could feel his pain. As if the boy’s tears were making Sehun’s chest tight and his head pound with rage. He knew he was often the reason for the other’s tears and he hated that. Kai didn’t yet know that but he was the cause for Sehun’s worsened mental condition. Love was a knife with two blades for the man. It was messing up his head even more; being scared or worried not common for him, were now his frequent emotions. Kai was his beautiful salvation yet his inevitable damnation.

Sehun stripped the other naked and continued kissing his flawless skin.

_\- Fuck, your skin is like chocolate – _the man was kissing Kai’s neck, collarbones and jaw – _you smell so good – _Sehun was sliding his hands along the other’s torso pressing his fingers on the tanned skin – _I can’t get enough of you…_

Kai did not say a single word. The boy was squirming with pleasure with his mouth open but only his heavy breathing could be heard. Sehun was kissing his chest, his abs then again, his neck while the other’s hands were messing with his hair. After a while the man changed positions giving up his dominant advantage by laying on his back. Kai was surprised since he had never been on top.

_\- Ride me! – _Sehun did not let his sexual partners do this often. He was a dominant and he liked it that way. This time was different, he wanted the other to take the lead, he wanted to feel Kai’s lust not his surrender.

_\- I –_ _I don’t know how…I’ve never done this… _the boy was stunned but couldn’t deny the beautiful view he had being on top. He had never imagined that Sehun would lay beneath him and be dominated even for a second. Tempting.

_\- I will teach you, don’t worry._ _I just need you to tame me tonight, please! _

Sehun took out his already hard dick.

_\- Don’t! – _Kai slapped the other’s hand away and took hold of his length.

Sehun was smirking loving how well the other could keep up with his moods. Kai ripped the man’s shirt open then took it off with a little help. He kind of knew what to do, he just hadn’t had the chance to practice. Grabbing Sehun’s cock, he aimed it at his hole.

_\- Fuuuck… _Sehun inhaled deeply while Kai was sinking down on his dick.

The boy was silencing his loud moans with one hand over his mouth and the other pressed on Sehun’s chest for balance. Once adjusting to the other’s length, Kai began shyly thrusting up and down, his two hands now on the man’s chest. This new angle of penetrating was making both of them crazy. Sehun was groaning holding the other’s waist for support while looking down to see his cock disappearing inside the warm hole. Kai was controlling the pace and angle which made it a bit hard to hit his prostate since he was inexperienced. Seeing this, Sehun tightened his grip on the other’s waist and guided him a bit. Immediately hitting Kai’s prostate, he felt the other tightening around him. The boy could not hold in a single moan or whimper anymore. His eyes started tearing up from the intensity of their sexual act. Kai was digging his nails in the other’s chest surely leaving marks.

_\- You are so beautiful… Ah, fuck… I love your body, I love you! _

Kai was rocking his hips back and forward restlessly. He was close to his orgasm; his body tensing almost painfully. The boy gripped the other’s jaw and dug his nails in his shoulder. Sehun was holding the other’s hips realizing they were both climaxing at the same time. Kai ejaculated on the man’s stomach while Sehun was filling up his ass with his load. The boy loved how visibly tense the other’s body was while orgasming. It was beautiful.

_\- Come here. – _Sehun helped the other lift up from his cock and carried him to the bathroom.

Sehun was always very caring and gentle after sex; he liked massaging the other under the shower, help him wash away all the cum and sweat from his body. Previous times the man always got heated up and they would have another make out session but not tonight. Sehun was mentally and physically tired, fuck, he even did not have the strength to have an outburst and be angry. Helplessness sucked the life out of him like a vampire. He was used to always be in control, to always know what to do…

_\- Dinner is ready. Do you want to go eat? – _Sehun was still brushing back his wet hair.

_\- Will you lock me up again after dinner?_ – Kai’s face was serious, his voice colder.

_\- No, but you will not go out without me!_ – it took the man a couple of minutes to reply.

Not willing to argue seeing how tired the other was, Kai just took the man’s hand and led them to the dining room.

_\- Are you going to tell me what’s going on? _

_\- Hm? – _Sehun heard the other talking but did not quite listened.

_\- What happened, Sehun?_ _I’ve never seen you this tired or distracted. You are not talking; you are not eating… _the boy was still mad at him for what happened earlier but couldn’t hide the fact he was worried about the other.

_\- We can’t find him. We did everything, we used every resource we have and nothing… Everybody is on edge and my head hurts so fucking bad! – _Sehun lit another cigarette. The sixth one since half an hour.

_\- Why don’t you tell me more about the family?_ _Lay and Jackson are the doctors, Xiumin and Chen the hackers, what about the others? – _Kai took advantage of the moment. The boy was both curious and determined to take the other’s mind off Ahn Oh Joo.

\- _Chanyeol is my firstin-command. He would take over our family if something happens to me. He takes care of our shipments, he tries out every product, he checks every single gun we send out, receive or use. Chan has the power to break a deal or conceal one if he thinks that’s best and I trust his instincts and judgement. Baekhyun runs every legal company we own through which we launder our money. Shops, restaurants, real estate agencies, we even own hair salons. – _he chuckled remembering this was one of the short man’s ideas, quite a good one. Who would suspect a fucking hair salon? – _We sometimes use him as a bait for the enemy given the fact how sneaky and manipulative he could be. Kris manages the casinos we own and trains the security guards we have working for us. He is the head of security. Suho, as you already know, owns a jewelry shop, of course again used for money laundering. He also has the police in our pocket. _

_\- The police?_

_\- Yes. The police are the easiest to bribe and control. They are weak and money hungry. _

Kai was at a loss of words. Sehun’s crime organization was like an octopus controlling everything his tentacles could get to.

_\- Don’t overthink this, it’s not your concern. I just want you to be safe and happy living this life. Once we get Ahn Oh Joo everything will be back to normal. – _Sehun gave the other an assuring smile and caressed his cheek with his thumb. 

Kai nodded and smiled back. He needed to wake up and accept the world they lived in. It was fate that crossed their paths. Maybe Kai’s life was not as worthless as he thought it was. He was ready to die, ready to give up his miserable life before he met Sehun. Things changed, he felt loved, he felt appreciated and most importantly understood. Nobody in his life had ever given him the right to have a voice, to speak his opinion or have his personal space. Sehun was his savior, his strength yet weakness.

Kai was not locked up after dinner, instead taken to Sehun’s room where the man decorated his whole body with kisses whispering apologies against the chocolate skin.

** ∞ **

_\- Baby, it’s really not a good time now! You have no idea how bad the traffic is! I have to get to the flower shop and order so many flowers for Luhan! I am going crazy! You know how important this is for Sehun and I want it to be perfect like every year! – _Baekhyun was almost shouting, talking with Chanyeol on the phone.

_\- I know, I know, Baek._ _It’s gonna be perfect because you are doing it. Call me later, okay? I have to go to a meeting on Sehun’s behalf. – _these were Chanyeol’s last words before the other just hung up.

Baekhyun has been stuck in traffic for the last hour and that was driving him crazy. His bodyguards were in the car behind him since he always insisted on driving alone. God, why were there so many cars!

_\- Great! Fucking morons! – _a black SUV cut off his guards’ car and was now right behind Baekhyun. – _Oh, come oooooon! – _an armored truck stopped in front of a bank in the middle of the oneway street absolutely jamming it.

Why were guys in SWAT team gear coming out of the truck? Three of them came to his car and took him out through the window of the driver’s door after breaking it. Putting a black hoodie over his head, they started dragging him to the truck. The SWAT team gear was to not raise any suspicions given the amount of people watching what was happening on the street. Baekhyun could not see but he definitely heard the loud explosion not too far away from them. Little did he know that was the car with his guards in it.

_\- Don’t touch me, disgusting animals! – _Baekhyun was thrashing in their hands but he was outnumbered.

The truck drove off to somewhere. He could not see or hear anything. Nobody was talking or making any sounds.

_\- Who are you working for? Cowards! Why don’t you take off the hood and fight like men? – _Baekhyun’s hands got tied behind his back and his legs got tied together. – _God damn you, you sick old man! I know you are here, Ahn Oh Joo! _

Baekhyun was right. Ahn Oh - Joo was one of the masked men who came out of the truck. He was mocking the other smiling at him although Baekhyun could not see it.

The drive was long and uncomfortable. As soon as they pulled over, Ahn Oh - Joo was the one who dragged Baekhyun out of the truck. Not taking off the hood, the old man pushed the other so he could walk faster. They entered a huge abandoned warehouse. A smelly, humid, cold warehouse. Ahn Oh - Joo ordered his men to tie Baekhyun to a chair and wait for him to come back. The man came back ten or so minutes later wearing a suit, his hair fixed.

Chanyeol’s husband felt the hood being lifted up from his head and blinked his eyes rapidly.

_\- You fucker! – _Baekhyun spat on the floor just next to the other’s shoe.

_\- Careful now, gorgeous._ – Ahn Oh Joo sat on the chair his men brought him – _Tell me now, did you organize everything for little Luhan?_

_\- How dare you say his name! – _Baekhyun bared his teeth and thrashed so hard in the chair that it scooted forward.

_\- Look, you little bitch –_ the psycho gripped the other’s jaw harshly – _I have no interest in you, but don’t try me because I know how to have fun with my enemies! _

Baekhyun turned his head to the side so Ahn Oh - Joo would take his hand off and spat again. This time in the man’s face. Was it worth it…?

_\- You, take the camera. The both of you, untie his hands and legs. The show is about to begin. – _the ugliest smirk decorated the old man’s face.

** ∞ **

Sehun and Kai were having brunch out in the garden for the day being warm and sunny.

_\- Tomorrow is Luhan’s Memorial Day. I think it’s best for you to stay home. _

_\- I want to be there for you, Sehun. Please, don’t make me stay home._

_\- I want you to be by my side as well. But you can’t. I don’t want to scare you but… it’s likely we will get attacked._

_\- What do you mean…? – _Kai’s question was cut off by Sehun’s buzzing phone.

_\- Who is this?_ – the number was private but Sehun picked up anyways.

_\- Go to your office and switch on your computer._ – the unknown man hung up without waiting for the other’s response.

Sehun sprang up from his chair and rushed to his office leaving Kai puzzled in his place. Entering his private room, the man locked the door behind him. This could not be good. Private number, instructions without explanations. Sehun switched on the computer and a message popped up on the screen. He opened it and a video clip started. Ahn Oh - Joo.

** _‘’ Hello, Mr. Sehun. We have a special guest today for our short movie. A different scenario was planned but since this little whore likes to make things tough, we changed it a bit. ‘’_ **

Sehun broke the pencil in his hand rage blinding him again. He was watching Ahn Oh - Joo and his men beat the shit out of Baekhyun. The short man defended himself but he was alone. There were twenty or more enemy guards from which every single one was at least twenty centimeters taller than Baekhyun and thirty kilograms heavier. Ahn Oh - Joo was the last to hit him while he was almost unconscious on the ground. Just when Sehun thought it was over, the old man got closer to the camera again.

** _‘’ You remember what I did to Luhan, don’t you?’’ _ **

Ahn Oh - Joo stepped aside from the camera again and revealed the view behind him. They were tearing Baekhyun’s clothes apart with their bare hands. Sehun’s partner was not pushing them away, he simply couldn’t. After leaving him in his underwear, Ahn Oh - Joo’s men pushed Baekhyun to his knees and started slapping his face to wake him up. A guard got a hold of the hostage’s one hand and another man got a hold of the other hand. Then there came the bulkiest guy of them all and unbuckled his belt. Stroking his cock a couple of times he grasped Baekhyun’s jaw and just shoved his whole length in his mouth. The short man’s quiet sobs could be heard through the camera, his eyes visibly tearing up. Baekhyun was in so much pain; his body was wrecked and now they wanted to abuse him in the grossest way possible. Sehun was about to blow up with anger. He almost didn’t have the strength to continue watching but he wanted to be aware of what these men did to his friend, so he could kill them in the most brutal way possible. The bulky guy soon came inside his prey’s mouth. Baekhyun was gagging the whole time and the salty revolting sperm was the cherry on top. His stomach turned and he threw up on the floor saliva, sperm and blood dripping from his chin.

** _‘’ You should tell your guard to eat more fruits, cause man, that sperm tastes awful! ‘’ _ **

Baekhyun’s spirit was strong. He was smiling with his bloody teeth bared.

** _‘’ If you want your precious partner back safe and sound, you better meet me tomorrow. Too bad you will miss your little brother’s Memorial Day. I will send you the address and the time. I want you to come alone! Do you understand? Not a single guard, not a single member of your stupid gang would accompany you, moreover Chanyeol! And if you give a single command to Chen or Xiumin to track me, I will not only hunt you down but I will torture, rape and rip apart every member of the family. Do you hear me, Sehun? This is your only chance to save Baekhyun! Don’t fuck this up!’’ _ **

The video just vanished his computer obviously hacked. Sehun had gone this crazy three or four times in his life. This was not a usual outburst. It started with him breaking the monitor, then the computer itself. He continued by tearing apart documents, breaking whiskey glasses and then he took down his favorite painting in the office, breaking it’s frame. He took the knife out of his pocked and cut the drawing multiple times. Screaming and groaning, Sehun began punching the wall as hard as he could.

_\- Sehun what is going on? Please, open the door! – _Kai had obviously heard the loud noises coming from the man’s office and was now shouting, knocking on the door.

Sehun just continued punching the wall, his knuckles bruised and bleeding. He ignored the other since he knew nobody could calm him down. The man was screaming like crazy, his rage audible.

_\- Sehun, please! Please, open the door! Everything will be okay, please! – _Kai was panicking. He knew the other was losing control, he could hear him.

_\- Go to your room!_ – Sehun fell to his knees, his forehead against the wall and his hands falling to his sides, blood rolling down his knuckles. – _I can’t hurt you, Kai! Go! _

The boy took his phone and dialed Lay. The doctor was his best option.

_\- Lay, I don’t know if I should be calling you, or Chanyeol, or Baekhyun… Please, you have to come! Sehun is locked in his office and – and I don’t know what happened! He is losing it, please come here! _

Lay just hung up the phone but Kai knew he would come and help him. The boy sat on the floor in front of Sehun’s office hugging himself. He could hear the other still shouting and breaking different objects around the room. Sehun ripped his shirt to pieces and started scratching his own hands digging his fingernails deep enough to feel pain. Physical pain sometimes calmed down the mental torture he was feeling and he had harmed himself out of anger a couple of times before.

Half an hour passed and Lay rushed inside the house along with Jackson. Immediately going to their boss’ office they saw Kai on the floor.

_\- How long has he been inside? – _Jackson helped the boy get to his feet.

_\- I don’t know…_ _an hour maybe! – _Kai’s tears were visible. Some were still rolling down his cheeks, some just about to fall from his eyes.

_\- Sehun, it’s me, Lay._ _Would you please open the door? We will talk it out, I just need you to open the door. – _Lay knew what to do and was trying to manipulate the other.

_\- Get out of my house!_ _I don’t want to hurt you! Get out! _

The three of them could still hear Sehun breaking things and growling behind the door.

_\- Jacks, Kai, go get two or three men from the guards in the garden. We will need help. _

The two of them ran to the garden to get help while Lay prepared a syringe filled with Sehun’s ‘’potion’’.

_\- Sehun, listen to me! Kai and Jackson are not here, I’m alone! I have your potion but I can’t give it to you if you don’t come out. I know it will make you feel good. That’s what you want, right? – _the screaming and breaking stopped as if Lay knew Sehun was considering about opening the door. The doctor pointed to the three guards giving them a sign to step aside so their boss would not see them after unlocking the door. – _Come on, Sehun. I promise, I will make you feel good. _

The enraged man unlocked the door and as soon as he did that the guards took a hold of his hands. Of course, Sehun was fighting back so Lay had to be fast. It was hard for the doctor to aim at the man’s hand since he was thrashing around like crazy, but he managed to do it. Once the needle was in Sehun’s vein he started slowly closing his eyes and losing strength. After a minute he just fainted in his guard’s hands.

Laying Sehun’s body in his bed, the doctor couple and Kai sat next to him.

_\- What happened, Kai? – _Lay was treating his boss’ knuckles and scratch marks on his hands and abdomen.

_\- I don’t know._ _Sehun got a call and then just rushed to his office, locking the door after him. About twenty minutes passed before I heard him breaking something. _

_\- Okay, babe, can you please call Chen and ask him to trace the last call Sehun received? – _Lay turned to face his lover.

_\- Yeah, sure. –_ Jackson exited the room to talk with Chen.

_\- You have probably seen Sehun like this a couple of times already. You can do the math. Boss suffers from two mental conditions only me, Jacks, Baekhyun and Chan know about. – _Lay was gently caressing Sehun’s bandaged knuckles. – _He has had them since he was very young. He has PTSD and Intermittent explosive disorder. Both of these mean Sehun is mentally unstable. He could be very happy about something but after hearing or seeing one wrong thing, he could just flip and get batshit angry. PTSD gives him night terrors or could even cause daydreaming which is dangerous. Having both these conditions is pure Hell. His body is strong and unbreakable but his mind is what suffers. – _Lay’s eyes were filling up with tears. He was very compassionate and had been reading a lot of psychology books since he found out about Sehun’s disorders. – _What I injected him is a mixture of sedatives and herbs. I try to use as little sedatives as I can and just double the herbs but it’s not always helping this way. – _the doctor sighed, taking Kai’s hand in his and looking the boy in his eyes – _Unfortunately these injections are not solving the problem or really helping him, they just give him a temporary comfort until the next outburst. I am practically drugging him like an animal and I hate that. He refuses to talk to anybody and I think it’s time you talk to him or encourage him to see a psychiatrist. Sehun could really hurt you, Kai. This is serious and I’ve seen worse than today. People have gotten hurt._

_\- Nothing! Neither Chen nor Xiumin could trace the call! – _Jackson entered the room, desperation visible on his face.

The only thing they could do now was wait for Sehun to wake up and hopefully they would find out who he talked to and what happened. Kai’s gut was telling him this would not be pretty.


	11. Chapter 11

_ _

_\- Sehun! Sehun! – _Chanyeol rushed to Sehun’s house after finding out that his husband’s guards were fucking blown to pieces and Baekhyun was kidnapped in the middle of the street by a SWAT team.

_\- Chanyeol, why are you shouting?_ _What happened? – _Lay was coming down the stairs along with Kai and Jackson.

_\- Where is Sehun?_ _Baekhyun, hehe was kidnapped by the fucking SWAT team or something! I – I called everybody to try and find him… Why are you here, where is Sehun? – _Chanyeol was sputtering, worried to bits, sweat visible on his forehead.

_\- Oh my God, that’s what happened!_ – Kai could put two and two together. He realized why Sehun went crazy.

_\- Okay, everybody calm down._ _Let’s go to the living room. – _Lay never lost his composure. He was always thinking rationally and that’s why Sehun trusted him throughout all of these years. – _Tell us what you heard, Chanyeol._

_\- John Hyuk called me. You know the little shop he owns in the center next to a bank. He saw Baekhyun’s car a few hours earlier. The guards were in the second car – they just got blown up! An armored truck jammed the street and SWAT came out of it. They kidnapped Baekhyun! I tried calling Sehun but he didn’t pick up! Chen and Xiumin couldn’t do anything, Kris and Suho are out searching for Baek… – _the tall man was pacing around the living room not being able to stay still.

_\- Okay, wait!_ _When did you find out about this because I talked to Chen half an hour ago? _

_\- Like ten or fifteen minutes ago! – _Chanyeol was biting his lips nervously. – _Where is Sehun?_

_\- Apparently Sehun found out first. We were having lunch when somebody called him and he rushed to his office. It was all quiet until I started hearing noises. He went berserk and was breaking stuff. After that I called Lay and Jackson. They had to sedate him… _Kai tried to be as calm as he could but his tears couldn’t stop rolling down his cheeks.

_\- We have to call everybody from the family to come here._ – Jackson took out his phone and sent everybody a message.

Sehun did not set up their family meetings in his house since he wanted business to stay as much away from his personal, intimate space as possible. Moreover, he hated receiving bad news in his temple. Only a few meetings were held there when shit really hit the fan.

It took the others about half an hour to gather in their boss’ living room and wait for him. Kai, the doctors and Chanyeol briefed the rest of the family about the awful situation they were in. Not lying about what happened with Sehun, Lay explained to the others that the man went very angry and they simply drugged him. And then everyone waited silently, only Kai’s soft sobs could be heard from time to time muffled against Chanyeol’s chest.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up with a severe headache. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times; his vision still blurry. Putting on a t-shirt, he went downstairs where Kai and the others were probably waiting. Shit, Lay knocked him out pretty good this time, his mind was still hazy.

_\- Sehun! – _Kai ran to the other putting his arms around him.

_\- It’s okay._ _I’m okay, Kai. – _the man kissed the other’s head before pecking his lips. – _Everybody in my office. – _Sehun stepped forward closer to the others.

Nobody dared speaking in a situation this intense. Entering the office, everybody gathered around Sehun’s desk.

_\- You’ve probably learned what happened with Baekhyun given the fact you are all here. So, – _Sehun coughed to clear his voice – _I am gonna say this just one time and I don’t want anybody doubting or questioning my decision because I am not going to change it! – _everybody was listening to him without interrupting, even Chanyeol who was worried sick – _Ahn Oh Joo contacted me and he has Baekhyun. He sent me a video clip of his men beating him up. – _Chanyeol could be heard swearing under his breath – _What this psycho wants is me. He will send a message giving me coordinates where we should meet. He warned me that I should come alone; no guards, no family members, no Chanyeol! _

_\- Sehun, please, no! – _Kai’s voice was barely audible through tears. The boy was now held back by Kris who stopped him from coming closer to their boss.

_\- I am coming! – _Chanyeol couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

_\- No, you are not._ _I am going alone because that’s the only way he would let Baekhyun go without hurting him more. – _Sehun managed to keep his cool tone.

_\- I am coming, this is my husband, Sehun!_

_\- They made him suck one of the guards’ dick! Do you want them to rape or torture him because that is Ahn Oh Joo’s favorite? – _Sehun slapped his hand on the desk standing from his chair. – _I want every each of you on Luhan’s Memorial Day as if nothing has happened! I want you to look after Kai and keep him safe as long as I am gone! Do you hear me? Nobody is coming with me; nobody is tracking me! I am not going to let another person die because of me! Now, everybody, please leave me alone with Chanyeol. _

Everyone went out of the office except for Chanyeol.

_\- Sehun, Baekhyun is my husband. It’s me who has to go! _

_\- He wants me, Chan. Don’t make this harder than it already is. – _Sehun sat in his chair, tiredness written across his face.

_\- How do you think Kai feels now?_ _The kid couldn’t stop crying against my chest the whole time. I bet he still can’t believe what’s happening and how serious this is! You are our leader! – _Chanyeol was trying to convince Sehun but he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

_\- You are taking over my throne if something happens! _

_\- Nothing is going to happen. – _Chanyeol got closer to Sehun, the latter standing up from his chair.

_\- Promise me you will take care of Kai and the others! – _the boss got closer to Baekhyun’s husband.

Chanyeol did not say anything as he started kissing the other passionately. Sehun pushed the taller man against the desk, Chanyeol now sitting on it with spread legs. The boss was caressing the other’s thighs while between them, kissing his partner’s neck.

_\- Please, Sehun, don’t go! – _Chanyeol began sliding his hands across Sehun’s torso while the other was still working with his wet tongue on his neck.

_\- It’s okay, Chanyeol._ – Sehun kissed the other’s lips once again before stepping backwards. – _Come on, you are the boss from now on. Make me proud and don’t forget to make Luhan’s Memorial Day beautiful. _

Chanyeol couldn’t say anything more. This was his boss’ decision and he had to respect that just like Sehun had respected his every judgement. Exiting the office, he left the house with the rest of the family.

Sehun returned to the living room where Kai was sitting on the couch with his knees up under his chin. As soon as the boy saw him, he rushed to the man.

_\- You are not going, right? Chanyeol talked you out of it! – _Kai was convincing himself.

_\- I have to go, Kai._

_\- I knew I shouldn’t fall in love with you! – _the boy’s expression changed and he was raising his voice speaking through tears of anger and grief – _You are going to leave me all alone! I have nobody, I am nobody! All I have is you! _

_\- You have everyone from the family. If I don’t come back, they are going to look after you and protect you with their lives. You are going to live here, always have food, money and a big family._

_\- I’d rather live on the streets and have nobody except you than have a rich life and a family, without you!_

_\- Kai, you can’t understand … _

_\- I don’t want to listen. I am sorry, Sehun! I can’t I want to be alone! – _Kai cut off the other’s words and went to his room where he cuddled on himself in his bed.

** ∞ **

Sehun let his best guard take a break from work to recover after he was shot pretty badly. Hyun Ho was still in the family’s hospital so the boss went straight to it.

_\- Boss. – _Hyun Ho bowed his head in respect.

_\- How are you, Hyun Ho?_ – Sehun sat on the chair next to the hospital bed.

_\- I am feeling better, boss._ _I can come back to work whenever you say. _

_\- I want you to recover first! – _the boss updated his guard on what happened with Baekhyun and what Ahn Oh Joo wanted from him.

_\- I want to come with you, boss!_

_\- No, you can’t come! Listen to me. What I want from you is to take care of Kai. I want you to protect him as if that’s me! He is your top priority from now on, forget about me. _

_\- Of course! The boy didn’t even know my name and he was willing to give away his life for mine! I would forever be grateful! _

_\- Good. Then everything is settled. All my guards are now Kai’s guards. Take care of yourself and Kai, Hyun Ho. – _Sehun patted the other’s shoulder and walked to the door.

_\- Boss!_ – Sehun turned to face the other. – _I know you are going to come back, but if you don’t, just know that it was pleasure to serve you and I would never forget the day you changed my life!_

Sehun was not good with emotional talk so he just smiled to the other and exited the room. All he wanted to do now was come back home and spend time with Kai. Having an emotional talk with the others from the family was meaningless simply because they were all living in this world where their lives were at risk every day. Words did not mean much to them, actions were more than enough.

** ∞ **

Driving on the way home, Sehun’s phone beeped. A message.

** _‘’ Go to your old warehouse where you found Joon. Be there at 10a.m. just when the others are in the cemetery. ‘’_ **

That was it then. He may die just on the day his brother did. Ahn Oh - Joo was that sick. He chose this day on purpose, to mock Sehun and his family even more.

Coming home, the first thing the man did was go to Kai’s room. The boy was lying in his bed looking at nothing.

_\- This is as hard for me as it is for you. I just want to spend this night here, with you, not thinking about tomorrow. Can you do that for me?_

_\- Tomorrow? Did he contact you?_

_\- Yes. You are going to be in the cemetery when I meet with him. _

_\- I can’t mourn two people in one day, Sehun! Promise me you will come back alive! – _Kai was now hugging the other both of them in the middle of the room.

_\- I promise!_ _I love you, Kai! – _with that being said, Sehun started heatedly kissing the other.

Kai’s body was responding, he melted in the other’s hands, his cock immediately going hard. He couldn’t comprehend when did Sehun take off his clothes and he didn’t care.

_\- Sit on my face! – _the man laid on the bed with his back pressed to the silky sheets.

_\- What?_ – Kai understood him perfectly but was too embarrassed to take action.

_\- Straddle my face with you facing the room._

Kai took hesitant steps to the bed. Carefully climbing over the other he just positioned himself. Immediately grabbing Kai’s thighs, Sehun lowered the boy’s body and started eating him out hungrily. He could hear the desperate moans, the hitching of the other’s breath which made him aroused even more. Kai’s thighs were going weak since this pose excited him even more. Sehun was amazing with his tongue and mouth; he licked the hole, stuck his tongue in it, lapped at it and covered it with saliva.

_\- Fuck, Sehun… push your tongue in again! I am gonna cum! _

Augh, not again. Sehun did not have any plans to finish his show this early so he grabbed the other’s cock at the base right before Kai was going to cum. This made the latter go crazy, his body spasming and loud whimpers escaping his lips. Seeing the already weakened body of the boy, Sehun helped him lift up and lay on his back.

_\- Wha - where are going? Don’t leave me like this! – _seeing the man walk away from the bed, for a splitsecond Kai actually thought Sehun was going to leave him.

_\- Just relax and close your eyes for a bit. – _it took Sehun a while to do something Kai couldn’t see. The boy heard drawers being open and that was it. –_ Come to me and kneel. – _the man was now sitting in his big leather chair in the middle of the room.

Sehun had put on leather black gloves and shiny expensive black shoes. Kai got out of bed and closer to the other. Slowly falling to his knees, the boy couldn’t get his eyes off the other. Sehun had this dirty arrogant look on his face which could make everyone uncomfortable and vulnerable just by looking at him. Kai almost felt the need to cover his body and his still hard dick curved against his belly. The man had something in his hands and was about to use it. He put a wide leather choker around Kai’s neck which had a ring in front. Sehun hooked a chain for logging to it and pulled it harshly so the boy would come closer.

_\- Look at my shoes! They do not look clean to me! _

Each and every new foreplay Sehun was doing excited Kai more. The man was like a ticking bomb and his moods changed a lot. This sexually dominant side of Sehun did not scare Kai, it aroused him, turned him on even more. He could feel his hands sweating, his heart racing and the adrenaline pumping through his veins whenever Sehun was playing with him.

After hearing the complaint from Sehun, Kai started licking his shoes. Slowly moving his tongue up and down, he could feel his mouth drying but took every chance to swallow so he could proceed. Looking up to his master for a second, the boy saw the smirk on the other’s face. Sehun was pleased. Kai continued licking the shoes his hard cock making him impatient and eager to do his best.

_\- Stop. – _Sehun was looking at his shoes – _Not bad. _

Saying this, the man stood from his chair and pulled the chain hooked to the other’s neck so Kai could stand up.

_\- Do you know what these are? – _Sehun took something from his pocket which looked like a thin short metal stick.

_\- No, I don’t._ – Kai got curious and more impatient.

Sehun took the boy’s hand and led him to the bed. After lying his head on the pillow, the chain with the help of which the man was controlling Kai’s movements, was tied around the metal bed frame hidden behind the leather headboard.

_\- Now these here – _while talking, Sehun was sliding his gloved hands across the other’s body – _are metal rods. – _grabbing the boy’s dick, he started slowly jerking him off – _They are used for sounding – _Kai was moaning quietly his chest going up and down because of him breathing deeply – _which is a sexual act that involves inserting these pretty instruments into the urethral opening and down toward the bladder. _

_\- Sehun… _after hearing what these were used for, Kai got a little scared. He trusted Sehun but this sounded painful. The boy tried to sit but to no avail. The chain around his neck kept him in place. – _Sehun, I am not sure I … _

_\- Shhh, it’s gonna be okay. – _Sehun gripped the other’s jaw – _Look at me, look at me! Do you trust me, Kai? – _the boy nodded his head with teary eyes – _I am not going to hurt you except when I am absolutely sure you can endure the pain and be pleased by it. _

Sehun went out of his character just to assure the other everything was going to be okay. The man’s words calmed down Kai who was now breathing deep and looking at the ceiling.

_\- Watch me do it, Kai! – _Sehun put two more pillows under the other’s head so he could be in an almost sitting position, able to see everything.

Taking the metal rod, Sehun put it in his mouth and took it out after coating it with saliva. He took the other’s dick in his hand and jerked it off a few times. The man looked at Kai’s confused and a little scared face to comfort him again. Then he placed the rod at the urethral opening and started gently sliding it in. The first centimeters were painful and got Kai to squirm, whimper and close his eyes because of the intense feeling. Taking things slowly, the metal rod was soon base deep inside the boy’s cock. Kai opened his eyes and resumed looking at his penis. Seeing that, Sehun began maneuvering the rod toward, then away, from the other’s body. This helped a lot with locating the prostate because Kai’s sobs replaced by whimpers and sweet moans.

_\- You okay?_

_\- Fuck, it hurts but – I – I think am gonna cum soon… _these fused sensations were driving the boy crazy.

Sehun continued moving the rod inside Kai’s penis and just when he felt the other’s balls tightening, he suddenly took the rod out in one time and grabbed Kai’s dick at the base. He felt the other cumming dry, the spasms harder. The boy was sobbing with tears rolling down his cheeks. He just wanted to release himself but Sehun wouldn’t let him.

_\- I know, I know, love! Shhh, you are gonna cum soon, okay! – _Sehun was caressing Kai’s cheek while spreading his legs with his other hand.

Taking out his own leaking cock, he pushed his whole length inside the other. Kai was sucking him in so good with his warm soft hole. Sehun stopped moving for a second for he wanted to take off the choker and untie the chain from the metal frame. Kai’s neck was not going to be freed for long since the man now placed his hand over it.

_\- Harder, please! I wanna cum, Sehun!_

The man was happy to oblige. He squeezed the other’s neck as hard as he could, Kai’s life in his hands. Speeding up his pace, Sehun was close to his orgasm as well.

_\- Cum with me! _

Nothing more needed to be said. Both of them climaxed gracefully, ejaculating through their loud moans.

_\- I love you, Kai! – _Sehun kissed the other hungrily, sucking the air out of his lungs.

**∞**

Pretending to wake up, the both of them got out of the bed without saying a word. Kai spent the whole night cuddled on Sehun’s chest without closing his eyes for a second. The man did not sleep a minute as well hoping the other didn’t find out. The morning was tense but neither of them expressed their worries. Both got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

Nobody was eating or drinking anything. Kai and Sehun were staring at nothing without saying a word.

_\- I wanted to give you something before I go. – _Sehun took a beautiful dragon medallion from the pocket of his suit jacket. – _This was Luhan’s. He always had it around his neck. – _the man placed the necklace on Kai’s open palm. – _I don’t have a special necklace or ring or something to give you, so I am giving you this to hold on to. _

_\- Sehun, I can’t take this. It’s Luhan’s…_

_\- Keep it as a promise. A promise that I would come back and you would be able to give it back to me. _

Kai lowered his head trying to hide the tears filling his eyes.

_\- Don’t … _Sehun caressed the other’s cheek brushing away the warm drops.

Their eyes met and they just looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

_\- We have to go. Chanyeol should be here. – _Sehun barely found the strength to break the silence.

Long confident strides represented Sehun’s walk in contrast with Kai’s, who was taking small baby steps on purpose. The boy knew that getting out of the house meant no coming back the same.

Chanyeol’s car was just in front, the man out of his car wearing a black suit.

_\- Boss. _

_\- Morning, Chanyeol. _

_\- Please, don’t go, Sehun! Please… _Kai couldn’t hold it in and burst into tears clutching to his lover’s coat.

_\- It’s okay, love!_ – Sehun hugged the boy before kissing his head.

_\- I am begging you, please!_ _You are all I have! – _the boy’s words were cut off.

They both engaged in a passionate desperate kiss. A kiss which replaced the word “Goodbye”.

Chanyeol had to pull the boy away from Sehun. Kai was crying, trying to grasp whatever he could of the other but was soon silenced and locked inside the taller man’s car.

_\- I love you, brother! – _Chanyeol’s eyes were tearing up.

_\- I love you, Chanyeol!_ – these were Sehun’s last words before he got in his car and drove off.

** ∞ **

_\- Kai, we have to go to Luhan’s grave. _– the only thing the man could hear were the other’s sobs.

Kai couldn’t stop crying after they separated with Sehun. The door on his side was opened and Chanyeol waited for him with an inviting hand. Getting out of the car, they met with the rest of the family. All of them hugged the boy, sympathizing with his grief.

Seeing Luhan’s grave got Kai emotional all over again. His sobs were loud his body shaking. Chanyeol was the one to comfort him by embracing the boy with his big hands.

Chanyeol got to his car to take out a bottle of whiskey. After returning to the grave, he spilled some of the gold alcohol over it after handing the bottle to the others so they could do the same.

Everybody kept their heads lowered including Kai. Then suddenly something on his shirt got his attention. The boy felt something wet and warm on the right side of his chest. Touching the wet patch with his hand, Kai realized that was blood. Strange thing he didn’t feel any pain. Looking up to see the others, he saw all of their panicked faces, some of them rushing to him. He felt hands around his torso and started slowly losing consciousness. Just before Kai closed his eyes, he saw the same bloody patch on Kris’ shirt, then on Chen’s and lastly on Jackson’s. That was the last thing the boy saw before fainting. 

** ∞ **

Sehun got to the old warehouse in no time. A man was standing in front of it waiting.

_\- Your gun. _

Sehun handed his gun and then the unknown guy unlocked the door. After entering, the boss saw nothing except for a big table with five monitors on it and a single chair. His phone buzzed.

_\- Yes. _

_\- Hello, Mr. Sehun. _

_\- Where is Baekhyun, Ahn Oh Joo? What is this? _

_\- Sit on the chair._

_\- What?_

_\- Do everything I tell you if you want to see the little whore!_

_\- Okay, okay! – _Sehun sat on the chair.

_\- Now, I have a special movie for you._ – the monitors were switched on. – _You see, Sehun, I have big plans for you! The thing is… _Ahn Oh Joo was filming Luhan’s grave and the family. – _I don’t want this to end so quickly! – _Sehun could see his people being filmed from afar on one of the monitors. The rest of them showed Kai, Kris, Chen and Jackson up close. – _You would find Baekhyun’s body in your hospital, unharmed. I had no interest in him, he talks way too much. – _Sehun could see Chanyeol spilling whiskey across his brother’s grave. – _I want **you** to suffer, I want **you** to lose everyone you love and watch you go **insane**! That’s why I am simply going to take them away from you! – _Sehun’s eyes widened in horror seeing Kai getting shot. – _One – _he saw Kris get shot – _by one! – _Chen got shot – _Men down, – _Jackson too – _Sehun!_

_\- Fuck! – _Sehun slammed his hands on the table. – _I am going to kill you with my bare hands! – _the angered man broke all the monitors on the table before rushing out of the warehouse.

The last thing Sehun saw was every member of the family who was not shot, help the bleeding ones. The warehouse was far away from Lay and Jackson’s hospital so Sehun drove off straight to it instead of the cemetery. The family was probably already at the clinic.

** ∞ **

Sehun ran to the emergency room. He saw Baekhyun cuddled against Chanyeol on a chair while Xiumin and Suho were pacing along the corridor.

_\- Where is Kai? _

_\- Boss, are you okay? – _Chanyeol stood up from his chair along with Baekhyun.

_\- What happened, Sehun?_ – Suho and the others gathered around Sehun surprised he was there.

_\- Where is Kai?_ _Is he alive? Please, tell me he is alive… _their boss was looking around, sweat covered his forehead and panic was blurring his vision.

_\- Kai, Kris, Chen and Jackson are in surgery._ _Please, calm down! – _Baekhyun pulled Sehun by the sleeve and pushed him to sit on a chair. – _Look at me! Kai is going to be okay! _

Sehun’s hand were trembling. He took out a cigarette and held it between his shaky fingers.

The waiting was killing everybody. Coffee after coffee, cigarette after cigarette. Five long hours passed. Everybody looked drained.

_\- Is he alive? Did you save him? – _Sehun rushed to Lay as soon as he saw the doctor come out of the emergency room.

_\- Sehun, I –_ _I am sorry. We did everything we could…_

_\- What do you mean? What the fuck do you mean, Lay? – _Sehun grabbed the other by his medical uniform.

_\- Kai went into a coma._

These were the words which broke Sehun’s heart into a million pieces. His eyes filled with tears; a body reaction so unfamiliar to him. Placing his hand on the wall to steady himself, he slowly fell into a chair. Everything was spinning, he couldn’t believe what was happening. When did things got so serious? When did they get out of his control? The fact that made him feel even worse, was that everything was his fault. Kai’s life was endangered because of Sehun. Cupping his face with his hands, the man did not silence his sobs. Everybody was in shock. Kai was the only thing keeping Sehun sane and if the boy died, dark days laid ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Sehun spent his days and nights in Kai’s hospital room. He did not leave him for a minute. The rest of the family was trying to find Ahn Oh - Joo without rest. Kris, Chen and Jackson were shot either in the arm or in the leg so they recovered quite quickly, moreover they had been shot multiple times in their lives. Well, Kai hadn’t. Nobody knew when would he wake up. The kid lost a lot of blood and Lay and his team almost lost him on the operating table.

Sehun did not lose hope, he knew Kai would wake up. That’s why he stayed by his side, talking something to him or just doing work in the same room. The others would often do the same not less saddened because of the boy’s condition.

** ∞ **

_\- Sehun, can I talk to you for a minute? – _Lay peaked his head through the door.

_\- Yes, come in._ Sehun’s eyes were bloody red. He slept for an hour at most every night nightmares tormenting his mind.

_\- Can we talk outside? You know Kai can hear us. _

Sehun could see the look on the other’s face and he was honestly a bit worried.

_\- I don’t want to lie to you. I love this boy like my little brother but things are not going well… _

_\- Why, Lay?_

_\- It’s been a week and I did some checkups. His pupils are not responding to light, he is not showing any signs of waking up… I hate to say this, but… be prepared for the worst. There may be a severe brain damage._

_\- Shit, Lay! – _Sehun brushed his hair back and closed his eyes.

Coming back inside the room, the man sat in the chair next to the bed and caught Kai’s hand.

_\- I know you are gonna wake up. You are a fighter, Kai. I will never leave you; do you hear me? I promise, I never will. – _kissing the boy’s hand, Sehun laid his head on the hospital bed.

** ∞ **

Kai remembered everything that happened on the cemetery but things just seemed so long ago. Everything was blurry as if many years had passed. He was trapped in a white soft room just like in asylums. Weird thing he never felt hunger or thirst. The boy could hear voices from time to time. It was Sehun’s voice he could recognize but the man’s voice sounded as if it was coming from so far away every time. Oh, Sehun, how much Kai missed him could not be expressed with words.

** _\- Boss, we found him! Ahn Oh Joo is hiding in China! _ **

The voice Kai was hearing was masculine yet soft. This was probably Suho.

** _\- Gather my men! Send out a message to everybody! We are going to China!_ **

And that was Sehun’s raspy voice. He was angry. Again.

** _\- Sehun, you can’t leave Kai. We can’t leave him as well. What if he wakes up while we are gone? You have to think about him now and don’t cloud your thinking with the thought of revenge. _ **

Oh, no! Sehun wanted to go on a death mission again. It didn’t matter Kai could not touch him or talk to him, hearing the man’s voice kept him fighting. If only he could stop Sehun…

It was as if his eyes were looking directly at the sun at first so he blinked frantically to clear out his vision. Kai tried looking around. He was laying in a hospital bed. The room was fancy so this was Lay and Jackson’s hospital for sure. He heard Suho and Sehun, so where were they? Seeing them on the balcony, Kai wanted to scream and tell them he was awake, but he couldn’t. His mouth was painfully dry and he felt weird in his own body.

** ∞ **

Sehun felt anger blinding him again. Since Kai went into a coma, he got his shit together until now. Knowing where Ahn Oh - Joo was and not be able to go and eliminate him was eating him alive. Putting out his cigarette he went inside the room along with Suho. Turning to face the hospital bed where Kai was, he felt his heart drop in his stomach. How was this possible? Kai was laying with his eyes open and focused on Sehun.

_\- Kai! – _Sehun got closer to the bed slowly getting a hold of the boy’s hand.

Suho ran out of the room to search for Lay and left the both of them alone. It was hard for Kai to focus; his vision was still blurry and the idea of talking seemed so foreign. Feeling Sehun’s skin sent shivers down the boy’s spine.

_\- How are you feeling, Kai? _

Kai could understand the question but his throat was so dry it hurt and he couldn’t answer. With all of his strength the boy lifted up his hand to point at a glass on a little table on the other side of the room.

_\- You are thirsty? Yes, I will get you water. – _Sehun rushed to get the other a glass of water but did not find a straw.

Bringing it to Kai’s lips, he held the glass and helped him manage.

_\- Please, Sehun, leave me alone with Kai. – _Lay entered the hospital room his heart racing from running through the corridors.

Kai was following Sehun’s steps with his eyes as if pleading him to stay.

_\- Hey, how are you feeling? – _the doctor sat on the edge of the bed.

_\- I-I am o-okay. M-my thro-throat hurts. – _it was a bit hard to talk for the boy but that was understandable.

_\- That is because you have a NG tube in your throat._ _Do you remember what happened and why you are here?_

_\- Y-yes. I wa-was shot when we w-were in the ce-cemetery. I saw ev-everybody rushing to-to me and then I – I don’t remember wha-what happened._

_\- We performed a surgery on you because of the gunshot wound on the right side of your chest. You lost too much blood which led to you going into a coma. – _Lay could see the horror written on the other’s face. Kai probably had no idea what he went through and how close he was to death.

_\- I w-went into a-a coma? For h-how long?_

_\- One week. _

_\- Oh! _

_\- Is it okay for you if me and Jackson run some tests to see how your body and brain are doing?_

_\- Yes, but… can you keep Sehun out? I don’t want him to see me like this, II think I won’t be strong enough to stand on my own. _

** ∞ **

Lay managed to keep everybody away from Kai just so he and his colleagues could run their testes at peace. The boy wanted to see the family so after his tests he sat in his bed his back against the pillows.

_\- Hey, Kai!_

_\- Hi, baby!_

_\- How are you, fighter?_

Everyone was smiling from ear to ear, happy to see the boy awake.

_\- I am okay, don’t woworry about m-me. How are you, guys? Wait, what happened to you? – _Kai got worried seeing Jackson and Chen’s bandaged hands, next to them Kris supporting himself on a cane.

_\- It’s not a big deal._ _We’ve been shot countless times. We are okay. – _Chen reassured the boy with a warm smile.

_\- We missed you so much!_ _We knew you were going to wake up but that did not ease our hearts, especially Sehun’s. – _Baekhyun held the boy’s hand and did not let anyone else come so close to Kai. Even Sehun was not sitting next to the bed.

_\- It-it’s weird because I could hear you talking this past week. You just seemed to be so far away from me. I-I can even remember what everyone spoke to me a-about. _

_\- People in a coma are believed to be able to hear everything and recognize people who talk to them. It’s a whole miracle that there are no severe damages to your brain or body. We are beyond happy with your results. – _Lay could not wipe the grin off his face.

_\- Guys, let’s leave him rest now._ – Jackson urged the others to go out so the boy could talk with Sehun or just lay in bed.

After everyone left the room, Sehun sat in the chair next to the bed taking the other’s hand in his.

_\- I heard Suho talking to you. I knknow you found him. _

_\- Don’t think about him now. You need to rest; you just woke up. – _Sehun kissed the boy’s hand.

_\- Please, Sehun._ _Listen to me… I don’t want you to avenge me! I do not want you to spill more blood because of me! _

_\- Kai, you don’t…_

_\- Don’t tell me I don’t understand! I can’t let you go for the second time! Don’t you see it? He kidnapped Baekhyun just to confuse and catch you in his trap. _

_\- I have to kill him, Kai. _

_\- No, you don’t! Stop with the stupid mafia codes! You have to choose. It’s me or going after Ahn Oh Joo! _

_\- Look, this…_

_\- I am still talking! This man shot not only me, he shot Chen, Jackson, Kris, he beat up Baekhyun! How do you think that makes me feel? Of course, I want to kill him too. But that would not solve it. Killing him is going to be hard and there will be many victims! One of us may die as well. We are all humans, we are mortals. You could be holding the hand of my dead body now! _

_\- What do you want me to do?_

_\- I want you to hold back your men and don’t send them on a death mission. You and the family won’t go to China either. – _Kai was speaking in a louder tone, tears falling from his eyes.

_\- Okay, okay. Shhh, you have to rest. Please, calm down. I am here. – _Sehun brushed the other’s tears with his thumb and gently kissed his lips.

** ∞ **

After making sure Kai was asleep, Sehun gathered the family in one of the offices.

_\- We are not going after Ahn Oh Joo, at least not for now. Everyone has to recover, especially Kai. I just want you to keep track of this freak all the time. Knowing his location and every step he makes is an advantage. _

Of course, nobody questioned their leader’s decision but they all knew Kai talked Sehun out of revenge.

_\- I want you to accept shipments, manage our money and do not be distracted. _

Everyone bowed and excused themselves knowing their boss won’t spare much of his time for them since Kai has woken up. The only one that stayed was Lay.

_\- How are you, Sehun? – _the doctor sat in one of the chairs the other following.

_\- I am fine._ _Why? What’s up? – _Sehun looked way better.

_\- You know…you’ve been very calm after Kai went into a coma. And just the day before we had to sedate you because you were hurting yourself. Are you taking something behind my back because…_

_\- No, no I am not. It’s just that seeing Kai in this state made me feel weak. It made me feel helpless and broken. He is my weakness and I would go insane if I lose him, but he is also my strength. I brought him into our world so I owe it to him. If I am not here for him who would be? _

_\- I know how much you love him. I can see it in your eyes, in your actions, hear it in your voice. _

Sehun got a bit embarrassed and lowered his head.

_\- Do you still have nightmares?_

_\- Yeah, I can’t sleep much. Maybe they will be gone now since Kai woke up. You know every time I had a bad dream in the past week was about him dying in my arms…_

_-_ _ I know, I know. But Kai’s vitals are great so everything will be fine. _

Lay squeezed Sehun’s hand and received a smile from the other in return.

** ∞ **

A week passed. Kai was gaining back his strength. In the matter of fact, Lay discharged him and he was back home. Never leaving his side, Sehun had meals in the garden with him, went for walks and watched movies.

Summer was approaching giving them a chance to have dinner around the pool.

_\- Are you happy? _

_\- What? Where is this coming from? _

_\- I’ve put your life in danger so many times for so little time… _Sehun had obviously too much to drink. He was getting emotional.

_\- I don’t care! Nobody would have ever shed a tear because of me in my previous life. At least I know there are people to mourn me if I die. _

_\- Don’t say that, Kai. You were in a coma because of me._

_\- It’s not your fault Ahn Oh Joo is a psycho. He would have done this to someone else from the family if I was not there. I am happy it was me who took this particular bullet. _

_\- You have no idea what would have happened if you did not make it! – _alcohol could sometimes trigger Sehun’s anger. – _I would have killed all of his people and him no matter how many lives I would have sacrificed. Ah, fuck! – _Sehun got startled by his own self after breaking the glass with whiskey he was holding in his hand. The little pieces cut his hand covering it with blood.

_\- You think you are the only one who is hurt, who is angry?_ – Kai drank the wine left in his glass in one time and stood from his chair. – _You think I have not imagined a world where some fucking psycho kills you? – _Kai straddled the other on the chair. – _You said I am yours, right? – _the boy grabbed Sehun’s jaw. – _Well you have to be mine too! _

Kai started kissing the other, gently rubbing his hard dick against Sehun’s. They were both a little drunk and that just made their bodies burn a little too much. Taking his blouse over his head, Kai continued with unbuttoning the other’s shirt. He was determined and aroused. Wanting to show Sehun he has gained all his strength back; he would be on top today. Kai unbuckled the man’s belt and took his cock out of his pants after taking off his own pants.

_\- Fuck, I want you inside of me so bad! – _Kai spat in his hand before pumping Sehun’s dick a few times. – _You have no idea how much I’ve waited to do this! – _the boy sat on the other’s cock in one time shutting the painful whimper he made with a hand over his mouth.

Sehun was breathing through his teeth thrilled by the boy’s behavior. Grabbing Kai’s waist to help him balance, he left bloody traces on his skin.

_\- God, I’ve missed you so much! –_ Sehun’s voice was shaky.

The man was not going to last long since Kai was moving back and forward, dancing on his cock. The boy’s torso was covered in blood from Sehun’s bleeding hand but he didn’t mind it. Instead he continued gracefully bouncing up and down the other’s length. Sehun leaned forward, starting to kiss and lick the boy’s neck.

Fifteen or so minutes and they were climaxing together, pheromones fusing in the air around them.

** ∞ **

A month passed. The family lost track of Ahn Oh - Joo again, but Sehun decided on keeping his promise to Kai so he did not bother searching for the man.

It was one night Sehun was acting suspiciously.

_\- Whawhat is this, Sehun? Where are you taking me? – _Kai felt a blindfold covering his eyes.

_\- You will see, just do not cheat and take off the blindfold._

Kai could not see so he had to walk with Sehun’s help. They walked out of the mansion, got in a car and drove off to somewhere unknown to the boy.

The drive was not long. Trying to touch or smell anything, Kai could not find out where they were. Well, some stairs, an elevator... Where were they?

_\- We are here. – _Sehun gently took the blindfold off.

_\- Oh wow!_

A beautiful sophisticated restaurant. It was all empty though. Just a single table in the middle right before the big balcony. The view was breathtaking. They were on the roof of a skyscraper. It was dark so all of the city lights were flickering like big stars right in front of Kai. Sehun had outdone himself. The boy was walking over thousands of red rose petals scattered on the floor. They were not like a path leading to the table, they were over the whole floor, the whole restaurant!

Of course, the wine was exquisite and the sushi tasted like Heaven.

_\- Everything is amazing, Sehun! Thank you for doing this! _

_\- You deserve the world. _

Standing from his chair, Sehun took the other’s hand and led him to the balcony.

_\- I love the feeling of warm wind grazing my skin. – _Kai closed his eyes for a bit and felt Sehun hugging him from behind.

_\- I love feeling you close to me; I love smelling your skin and touching every inch of your body…_ the man started kissing Kai’s neck.

Sehun succeeded in controlling his desires for now. Turning the other around so he could face him, he grabbed Kai’s face.

_\- I’ve never loved anyone before you. I don’t know what is it you are doing to me… but my heart skips a beat every time I see you or just hear your voice. Your tears are like arrows stuck in my heart and your laughter is music to my ears. I love your every flaw even though in my eyes you are perfect. I love you for making me a better person without actually changing who I am. I would not change a single thing since I met you, even all the dangers we went through. I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how long would that last. _

Sehun took something from his pocket and got down on one knee.

_\- Kim Kai, will you marry me? – _opening the black velvet ring box, Sehun revealed a gold wedding ring.

_\- Oh my God! Yes!_ – Kai could barely speak; excitement was making his head pound and heart race.

Sehun put the jewelry on Kai’s ring finger before standing up and kissing him.

_\- I love you, Sehun! _

Kisses were not enough. Both of them were as much happy as aroused. Kai soon found himself pressed against the balcony railing with his legs spread, naked below his torso. Sehun was eating him out kneeling on the floor making this filthy slurping sounds from behind. Kai was moaning loudly not giving a fuck about who could hear him. The man left him speechless after his proposal and was now leaving him without breath, doing magic with his tongue. Sehun started pushing his finger in the other’s hole while licking it and that was definitely shortening the time before Kai would ejaculate right there on the balcony.

It did not take long for the boy. His eyes rolled back from the intense orgasm but he could still see the city star-like lights.

_\- Let’s go home and finish this, love! – _licking the finger which was pushed inside the boy’s hole, Sehun helped him get dressed.

Both their hearts were racing, adrenaline running through their veins. Kai felt as if he was in a romantic action movie. The bad guy would always get tamed by the love of his life and they would live happily ever after. But would they?


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were not legally married since same-sex marriages were not allowed in South Korea but that did not stop them for throwing a big ass party for their ‘’illegal’’ wedding with Suho being the ‘’priest’’. Now Sehun was planning on doing just the same but maybe without the big party. Going abroad to get married was too dangerous since they did not have any clue where Ahn Oh – Joo was. It would have been quite stressful for Kai too because of all the guards they would have needed to take along with them. Privacy was one of the things the boy insisted on.

Sehun sent out a message to everybody before going to sleep, inviting them over to his mansion for a late lunch the next day wanting to surprise them with the engagement.

** ∞ **

_\- Hey, why aren’t you dressed? – _Sehun got a bit worried seeing Kai sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear, head lowered and deep in thoughts.

_\- I don’t know what to wear and I – I am nervous! _

_\- Why so? Tell me, what’s bothering you? – _the man turned Kai’s head by his chin to face him after sitting next to him.

_\- I don’t know... it’s just, I think the family would not be very happy with the idea of us marrying._

_\- Where did this come from? Every one adores you. Why would you think this?_

_\- I’ve been a target since the moment you brought me to your home and family, but imagine after getting married. Your enemies would know that I am not just a toy you fancy which would lead to people trying to attack me in order to get to you even easier. I just don’t want to be the cause for putting your life at risk… and…_

_\- Stop, stop! Listen to me! I think you are just nervous because you’ve never been in such situation. I do not want you to doubt my abilities to keep everyone safe because I would risk my life for all of you. I just want you to be happy, to be happy with me. You cannot live in fear all your life. So, now I want you dress up and come downstairs with me because they will be here in a minute, okay? – _kissing the boy’s forehead, Sehun went downstairs.

Everyone gathered around the long table set up in the huge garden of Sehun’s mansion. Happy to see Kai doing very well since he was discharged by Lay from the hospital, the family payed more attention to the boy.

_\- Wait! Mother of God, wait a minute! Is that a wedding ring? – _of course Baekhyun was the first to notice the ring after the first meal was served and Kai could not hide his hand.

_\- What ring?_ – Xiumin could be heard from the other side of the table.

_\- Did you get engaged?_ – Suho directed his question at Sehun after seeing the ring.

_\- Well, I invited you over to announce that we are going to get married but, of course, you were quick to spot the ring before I even said something._ – Sehun chuckled because he was damn sure Baekhyun was going to be the first one to lay his eyes on the wedding band.

_\- Congratulations, brother!_ – after both Chanyeol and Sehun stood from their chairs, the taller hugged his boss, patting him on the back.

_\- I am so happy for you!_ – Baekhyun was now suffocating Kai with his bear hug.

After everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement, they continued with their lunch.

_\- So, when do you plan on getting married? We have to arrange everything; we have so much work…_

_\- We are going to do it the way Kai wants it. – _Sehun cut off Baekhyun because he knew his fiancé wouldn’t fancy the idea of a big party or ceremony. Catching his lover’s hand, the man reassured him he would have their privacy.

_\- I just want to be with you all, make something simple and modest._ _That would be enough for me. We can even do it here; the garden would be perfect for a simple ceremony and dinner._

_\- Why are you being like this? At least let me decorate. Please! – _Baekhyun was going crazy. He got so excited and Kai practically killed his fun saying they do not want a big party.

_\- Okay, but do not make it extra._ – Sehun continued hitting Baekhyun’s nerve.

_\- Yes, yes, whatever the kings want!_ – Baekhyun sipped from his glass already getting a little drunk.

_\- The thing is, we want you, Baekhyun, and you, Chanyeol, to be our best men._

_\- Oh my God, of course we will be your best man! Cheers everybody! – _well Baekhyun was definitely drunk now. Five glasses of wine were a bad indicator.

** ∞ **

For two weeks the engaged couple were inseparable. They would either go out for walks, have dinner somewhere in the center of Seoul or just watch a movie cuddled together in front of the TV. Everything was so domestic; Kai was pleasantly surprised by Sehun’s cooking abilities. Apparently, the man was good with kitchen knives as much as he was with knives used to cut somebody or stab him. The only things motivating Sehun to leave Kai alone were some business meetings he had to attend and a few missions he had to plan with the family and his guards.

Deciding on marrying the week after this one, they chose Saturday which meant Baekhyun was going to have all Friday to help Kai choose a suit, decorate Sehun’s mansion, choose the meals and set everything up.

** ∞ **

Friday came fast. Baekhyun and Chen barged into Sehun’s room where Kai was still sleeping, alone. Thank God, the man left earlier, he would not have been happy if someone was to wake him up in such cruel way.

_\- Come on, Kai! Wake uuuuuup! – _the two hysterical men were throwing pillows at the boy, yelling.

_\- What’s going on?_ _What time is it? _

_\- It’s 10a.m. We have to go get you a suit, come on! _

Literally dragging him out of bed, Baekhyun and Chen gave him exactly five minutes to take a shower and brush his teeth. Not minding his look, Kai threw on a t-shirt and some pants which he saw first in his wardrobe.

Going to so many different shops was totally unnecessary since Kai wanted a simple black suit with a white shirt.

Two hours passed but not because Kai did not like anything, but because Chen and Baekhyun were choosing outfits for themselves too.

Looking at his watch, Baekhyun realized he had to leave time for his decorating, so he agreed upon finishing their shopping round.

_\- Okay, sugar, Sehun is busy with Suho and Chani, so we will drop you off at Lay and Jackson’s. is that okay?_

_\- Yeah, sure. _

Leaving the boy in front of the house, Baekhyun and Chen drove off to Sehun’s house so they could finish till 8 o’clock. That was their boss’ order since he wanted to have dinner with Kai alone.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up early. Seeing his lover asleep he quietly got out of bed for a shower. He had to choose the wedding bands for both of them today after taking care of some shipments from Japan.

Dealing with his Japanese partners did not take long, so Sehun met with Chanyeol, the both of them going to Suho’s jewelry shop.

_\- Hello, boss, Chanyeol. – _Suho led them to the second floor where he kept the most expensive jewelry pieces.

_\- Boss._ – Kris was sitting in a chair inside Suho’s office next to Xiumin.

Sehun spent some time looking through different designs and colors but, in the end, decided to keep it simple just the way Kai would like it.

_\- Can you engrave them by tomorrow? – _Sehun pointed at two gold wedding bands.

_\- Yes, the boy downstairs can do it even now._

_\- Perfect, I want these two. I guess fifty thousand should be enough?_

_\- These are a gift from…_

_\- I will have the money transferred in a minute. – _the boss cut the other’s words. He knew Suho would suggest giving the bands as a wedding gift, but a gift is a gift. Sehun should pay for the rings and Suho would have to think of something else for a present.

_\- Do you have time for a glass of whiskey, Sehun?_ – Kris opened a bottle before taking out some glasses.

_\- I gave Baekhyun and Chen time till 8 o’clock, so yeah, pour me e glass._

Kris poured the five of them a glass and sat next to Suho and Xiumin facing Chanyeol and Sehun.

_\- Man, you are getting married. I can’t believe it. Time flies so fast. – _Chanyeol clinked glasses with Sehun.

_\- It’s going to be a beautiful wedding._ _You and Kai deserve it. You’ve both been through so much, it’s like fate brought you together. – _Suho was always getting emotional when talking about his boss and Kai. He loved the kid as his little brother.

_\- I remember the time Kai was afraid to speak to us. Now he is part of the family and will forever be. – _Xiumin clinked glasses with his boss.

_\- Fuck, I am so thankful he woke up._ _– _Sehun chuckled a little hiding the sadness in his voice. – _I know I promised Kai, but if you find Ahn Oh – Joo again, we will have to kill him. Nobody is going to talk about this man in front of Kai, I forbid you all. Everything is going to happen quietly. God, I get angry just talking about him. If it wasn’t for Kai, this psycho would have been dead when we found him in China. _

_\- He is unpredictable and cunning. When we find him, we will need a master plan to annihilate the bastard. – _Kris was getting heated up as well. Security was his job and he felt guilty for letting the others get hurt, especially the boss’ lover.

After smoking half a pack and drinking two or three glasses of whiskey, Sehun excused himself. The man felt sober enough to drive so he rushed to his house where Kai was waiting for him.

** ∞ **

Entering the dining room, Sehun saw his lover sitting on the couch.

_\- Hey, Sehun. – _running to him and hugging the man around his neck, Kai kissed Sehun passionately. – _Baekhyun and Chen threatened me not to go to the garden so I suggest you do the same and keep the promise. _

_\- Okay, let’s eat something now, I am starving. – _after snickering, Sehun went to the table and pulled out a chair for the other to sit.

Sehun was smoking between bites and that made Kai a bit nervous.

_\- Did something happen? – _the boy questioned the other’s behavior.

_\- Your clothes, accessories and cosmetic products are in my room now._ _The maids moved them while we were out today. I do not want you to go to your room to dress up. We are sleeping together every night anyways and you are going to be my husband now. – _Sehun was quick to dodge the other’s question.

Kai did not say anything, he just smiled to the other, happiness visible on his face.

Soon enough they were both a little drunk. Sehun had had his fair share of whiskey from earlier and having more to drink just made him feel hot and a bit dizzy. Kai on the other hand was a cheap drunk; he drank only a glass and a half of white wine and felt the heat radiating through his body.

_\- Do you wish for more wine? – _after taking off his suit jacket and untying his tie, Sehun unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt.

_\- No, I already feel hot._ – the boy could not take his eyes off the other’s exposed chest.

_\- Is that so?_ – Sehun stood from his chair and went closer to the other.

After brushing away everything from the table to the ground, Sehun lifted the other so he could sit on it. The breaking of porcelain plates and glasses could be heard. The floor was a mess but they were both too horny to mind it. Placing himself between the boy’s thighs, Sehun began pampering Kai’s neck with wet kisses.

_\- Fuck, Sehun… _Kai was running his fingers through the man’s hair, his moans already audible.

The boy’s shaky breaths led to Sehun ripping apart his fiancé’s t-shirt leaving his naked torso exposed.

_\- Let’s go to our bedroom! – _Sehun lifted the other carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

The man sat on the bench at the foot of the bed unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Kai was quick to kneel before the other and unbuckle his belt. Taking Sehun’s hard cock out of his pants, Kai pushed it in his warm mouth making the man wince.

_\- Shit… _Sehun threw his head back, his back supported by the mattress.

Kai was pushing as much of Sehun’s length as he could down his throat. Soon he could feel the man’s fingers in his hair, pushing his head down more. Kai’s nose was touching the freshly shaved pubis of Sehun’s, gagging on the man’s dick.

_\- I know, baby, I know. Just a little longer. – _Sehun was still using pressure to keep the other’s head down since Kai was choking not being able to breath.

A couple more seconds and the man eased his hold. Kai managed to catch his breath before continuing. The boy was licking the cock like a lollipop, enjoying every second of it as much as Sehun was. Lifting his eyes for a bit he was amazed by the view. Sehun’s body was twisted in a beautiful angle, his every muscle tense and chest moving up and down with every breath the man took.

_\- Lay on your back! – _Sehun could not keep his hands to himself anymore.

Kai obliged. Lying on his back, he was immediately stripped of his trousers. Sehun took something from a strap he had around his ankle and showed it to the boy.

_\- You know, there is a sexual practice called knife play. You can either drag a knife through someone’s body or create light cuts to heighten excitement. – _Sehun was whispering in the other’s ear while being between his legs grinding against Kai.

_\- Jesus, Sehun!_ _Do whatever you want to me! Cut me, hit me, fuck me…_

_\- Watch me do it! – _the man always wanted the other to be aware of what was happening, he even got excited by seeing the fear mixed with arousal in his lover’s eyes.

Slowly dragging the knife through one of Kai’s thighs, Sehun did some small cuts. The boy was quietly wincing from the stinging pain but was extremely turned on.

_\- I want to devour you! – _these were Sehun’s words before he began licking and sucking on the cuts he carved into Kai’s thigh.

Feeling the salty red liquid enter his mouth, Sehun moaned with his mouth closed.

Kai had never seen such thing. He loved experimenting with Sehun and that was a whole new sensation which made his head spin and heart race. The boy loved the other’s kinky preferences in bed along with the way the man executed them.

Turning Kai on his stomach, Sehun licked his middle finger and pushed it inside the other’s hole. The man could feel his lover clench around his finger but continued moving it back and forward. A second finger followed after Sehun felt the other relax a bit. Pushing as deep as he could, the man was blessed with Kai’s sweet moans, echoing in the room.

Losing his last drop of patience, Sehun took out his dick and coated it with his saliva. Slowly pushing in, he inhaled through his teeth.

_\- You are so fucking tight! – _no matter how many times did they have sex or how long Sehun prepared the other, Kai was still painfully tight around his dick.

Sehun was picking up the pace thrusting inside the other deeply while the boy’s moans and sobs were silenced by the pillow he was biting hard. The man was holding Kai by the waist keeping him pressed into the mattress, not being able to move. Seeing his dick disappear in the other’s butthole, Sehun could not quiet his groans and moans. Having spent enough time in this position, the dominant decided on changing it. Taking his cock out he grabbed the other by the hands and turned him on his back so he could lay horizontally on the bed. Kai’s vision was a bit blurry, the tears in his eyes making them flicker like stars.

_\- I want to wreck your beautiful body! Why are you making me be like this? – _Sehun was holding the other’s jaw before slapping his right cheek, making Kai turn his head to the left.

The man was quick to shove his penis inside the other again, thrusting without mercy. Kai was close, so close he just grabbed his own dick and began jerking off. His hand was brushed away in a second by the other, Sehun’s hands now squeezing the boy’s neck.

_\- I want to break your neck with my own hands! _

_\- Yes, Sehun… _the boy was muffled by his lover.

Sehun had his right arm tightened around his lover’s neck, and his left one was covering Kai’s mouth and nose. The boy was not able to breath at all but he felt even closer to climaxing. He liked being choked, especially given the fact Sehun was master at doing it.

Feeling his lover struggle for air, Sehun released his neck, mouth and nose, allowing the boy to inhale deeply. Not stopping his thrusts for a second, the man now held the other’s thighs high up.

_\- Do it again, Sehun! Choke me!_

Sehun did not need to be told twice. Covering the boy’s mouth and nose, he grabbed his neck even tighter this time. Kai arched his back from the bed while his nails were scratching Sehun’s hands. Soon the man’s growls sounded a bit distant and he felt his body lighten.

_\- Stay with me, Kai! – _Sehun was slapping his fiancé seeing he was barely conscious.

In order to help the other wake up, Sehun flipped him on his side and laid behind him. Lifting Kai’s thigh, the man pushed his length inside again.

_\- Sehun, I am gonna cum soon… _

This new position with them laying on their sides facing the same direction, was what drove Kai over the edge. The boy ejaculated on the sheets, moaning his lover’s name out loud.

Clenching around Sehun’s dick did not make it any easier for the man to hold it in. Turning Kai’s spent body on his back, the man started jerking off wanting to cum on the other’s stomach.

_\- Fuck! – _Sehun groaned before closing his eyes and climaxing on Kai’s belly, decorating it with the white liquid.

Riding through his orgasm, Sehun’s body was beautifully convulsing, his every muscle tensing. Kai was admiring the other from beneath, appreciating every sound his lover was making.

_\- Good boy. – _Sehun was praising the other after sliding two fingers through the sperm on Kai’s stomach and feeding it to him. The boy was moaning around the fingers licking them clean.

** ∞ **

Spending half the day after at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s, Kai was helped getting ready.

_\- Baby, don’t worry! Sehun is going to cum when he sees you! You look amazing! – _Baekhyun was fixing Kai’s bow tie, smiling.

_\- I don’t know… I am so nervous, Baek! _

_\- Listen to me! Stop worrying! Everything is going to be perfect, wait till you see the garden!_

** ∞ **

_\- Damn, I remember my wedding with Baekhyun. I was so nervous, man. You know how he is; he wants everything to be perfect and I am just so messy and disorganized! – _Chanyeol was laughing with Sehun and the rest of the family, telling them behind the scenes stories of his wedding.

Sehun and Kai’s wedding was due to begin at 5 o’clock. The weather was warm, the day sunny.

Fifteen minutes to five o’clock and everybody took their position waiting for Kai and Baekhyun.

** ∞ **

Kai’s heart was racing. He felt his knees going weak as soon as he stepped foot in Sehun’s garden. He was as nervous as he was amazed. Baekhyun had outdone himself! The garden had always been beautiful but it was different now. White chairs were arranged in the center of the garden around which the family was standing to greet Kai. White rose petals were scattered all around; a white wedding aisle runner was welcoming the boy to step on, leading directly to Sehun and Chanyeol who were standing right under a big wedding arch decorated with white roses as well. Kai could also hear the soft music played by a band Baekhyun had hired. The musicians were standing on a white stage decorated with flowers as well, playing the piano or the violin. Everything was floral, white and almost unrealistic.

Walking slowly through the aisle, Kai could not take his eyes off Sehun. Yes, he was used to seeing the man in a suit, but this one was special. Sehun was dressed exactly like Kai – black suit and a white shirt with a black bow tie.

_\- You look stunning! – _Sehun whispered in his fiancé’s ear after catching his hand.

Kai only smiled still amazed by the atmosphere and what was going on. It was really hard to believe for him, his whole life flashing in front of his eyes for seconds.

_\- We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish._ – Suho remembered perfectly this speech since he was now giving it for a second time. He loved playing the priest. _Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?_

_\- We do! – _Sehun and Kai replied in unison.

_\- Do you take Oh Sehun as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part? _

_\- I do! _

_\- Do you take Kim Kai as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?_

_\- I do! _

_\- May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. _

After Suho’s final words, Baekhyun gave Kai Sehun’s wedding ring, Chanyeol doing the same for his friend. Putting the rings on each other’s fingers, the married couple engaged in a passionate kiss.

As soon as everybody started applauding the couple, a machine in the corner started ‘’shooting’’ rose petals along the wedding aisle.

Proceeding to the dinner table, everybody sat before his name label. Sehun’s guards were instructed to clear the garden and leave just the flowers on the floor so they could have space to dance later.

The food was delicious, the music was relaxing, everybody was laughing and clinking their glasses. Nor Sehun nor Kai could wish for something more.

_\- Okay, everybody! It’s time for our wedding gifts! – _Baekhyun couldn’t wait to brag about their present. – _Let’s start from our hackers! Okay, Kai, Sehun, you stand here. – _the short man dragged them from their chairs to stand aside so the others could show their gifts.

_\- You know, it’s really hard when the wedding couple can have whatever they want. But these are the keys to a threestory villa on the cliff of Jeju Island. _

Sehun and Kai accepted the keys before hugging both Xiumin and Chen thanking them for the gift. Everyone applauded after continuing to the next couple.

_\- Let’s see Lay and Jackson’s gift. _

_\- We can’t show it to you now, but we opened a foster care under your names. Conditions are perfect; kids are being taught by the best teachers from South Korea who are going to educate them highly. Foster families are being tracked and monitored by Xiumin and Chen which will guarantee the kids’ safe environment. _

_\- Oh my God! – _Kai immediately teared up! That meant so much to him!

_\- This was heartwarming! Good job, doctors! So, Suho and Kris are next. _

_\- Except for participating in the opening of the foster care, we bought you the largest, most luxurious yacht with five bedrooms which is parked at Incheon harbor. _

_\- Thank you! – _the two couples hugged each other.

_\- And now, our gift._ _Chani, come here. – _Baekhyun handed Kai some keys. – _these are the keys to your own gallery in the center of Seoul, where you have all the materials you need to draw your paintings. This here, is a card which allows you unlimited shopping for more materials you need without ever paying. The opening ceremony is in three months, so hurry up and fill the gallery with your art, sweetie! _

_\- Guys, thank you so much! – _Kai felt very emotional. He loved all the gifts. They were sentimental and meant a lot to him. Nobody had ever paid so much attention to him or his interests.

_\- Brother, our gift for you is on the desk in your office._ – Chanyeol whispered in Sehun’s ear when hugging him.

Having a bit more to drink, the family urged the married couple to dance.

Sehun extended his hand inviting his husband. Accepting it, Kai felt his heart skip a beat. It was already dark outside so the view was amazing. The city lights were flickering far away from them, as well as the beautiful decorations around the garden.

Slowly dancing to the soft music, Kai laid his head on the other’s chest, his hands hugging the man around his neck. Sehun was holding his husband by the waist, leading the dance. The family was looking at them with teared eyes.

Dancing in a circle, it was now Kai’s back turned to the guests and Sehun facing them. Not making a single sound, the man felt a bullet penetrating his stomach. Stopping the dance without looking suspicious, Sehun tightening his hold on the other’s waist.

_\- I will always love you, Kai! – _opening his mouth to speak, blood started flowing from his mouth.

_\- Sehun, what …_ feeling the weight of the other’s body against him, Kai pushed him back a little with his hands. – _Sehun, Sehun! – _Kai started screaming seeing how bloody the white shirt had become, pressing his hands to the gunshot wound.

After smiling through his bloody teeth, Sehun fell backwards. Closing his eyes, he laid unconscious over the white petals which were now reddened from his blood. The pool of Sehun’s blood was contrasting with the white flowers and decors.

It was a day everyone would remember. The bloody wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

** _Hello, guys. How have you been? I am so thankful to all of you, who are reading my ff and leaving comments! You have no idea how happy I am, really! _ **

** _I bet each of you has a great and unique imagination, but in order to help you see the characters through my perspective, I created a board on Pinterest with some pictures. If you have a different idea about the character's looks or the way they dress or whatever, it's totally okay! Anyways, the album is full with pictures of the characters or some pins inspired by a certain scene, house or just a place. The board is public so everyone should be able to look through it._ **

** _Thank you for the love again, guys! _ **

https://pin.it/tkteejdpxd2dcg

* * *

_\- Please, wake up, Sehun! Wake up! – _Kai was shaking his husband’s body trying to cause a movement. – _Please, please! – _the boy was holding the other’s face, dirtying it with his bloodied hands, as if praying to him. – _Don’t leave me, Sehun! – _realizing Sehun would not wake up, Kai hugged his lover’s lifeless body tight, crying.

Deafened by his own sobs, Kai did not realize what was happening until he looked up and saw a helicopter almost landing in the garden!

_\- I am sorry, flower. I did not wish to ruing your best day, but your husband has been very naughty and I have to take him with me now. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s ugly face came to sight after Kai turned to face the house.

_\- You are not gonna take him away from me, you son of a bitch! – _finding the strength, the boy got to his legs and walked to the old man, catching him by the collar of his shirt. – _I will crush your heart with my bare hands just the way you crushed mine, do you hear me! – _Kai had never been blinded by anger until now. Too bad because after seeing the psycho smiling, the boy turned to Sehun and saw somebody lifting his body to the helicopter with a rope. – _No, Sehun, wait! _

Ahn Oh – Joo was holding the boy’s body even though he was fighting, his legs kicking the air. Seeing the helicopter take off was what broke Kai’s heart into a million pieces. Shooting and kidnapping Sehun meant things got really serious and out of control.

_\- I am sorry, love. I have to go now but we will meet very soon! Don’t worry about the others, they are going to wake up._

Releasing the boy Ahn Oh – Joo ran out of the house. Looking at the wedding table, Kai saw everybody flopped into their chairs unconscious. The boy did not spot any blood so maybe the old man sedated them or something while he was trying to wake Sehun up.

Falling to the ground on his knees, the boy burst in tears again. The sobs were causing his body to shake uncontrollably. He could see Sehun’s blood smeared on his white shirt and covering his hands. Kai grabbed some of the bloodied petals from the ground and just screamed at the top of his lungs. What was life punishing him for? Did he truly deserve this? He felt worse than before being saved from the human auction. Life was mocking him. If that was God’s strategy to make him pay for what he had done in a previous life, he hated Him for being so unfair. Pain was piercing his chest making him almost suffocate on his tears. Pain so strong it is impossible to describe with words.

Cuddling on himself on the dirty ground for God-knows-how-long, Kai was staring at nothingness his body and hands trembling. Panic, fear and pain were tormenting his mind and body.

_\- Shit! Where is Sehun? Kai? – _Kai could hear Kris’ voice but was in no condition to respond.

It did not take much longer for the others to gain consciousness.

_\- Baby, Kai, are you okay? Are you hurt? – _Baekhyun was the first to check on Kai leaving the others to search the house and find out what happened with Sehun. Chanyeol’s husband was caressing the boy’s arm gently after seeing all the blood. – _Kai, are you hurt? Is this Sehun’s blood? – _Kai’s hands were still trembling, he was in shock. – _Somebody, come help me, please! _

Baekhyun and Xiumin helped Kai walk inside the house and to his room where they tried washing his hands. The water was red and that’s the only thing the boy could focus on.

_\- Please, love! Did you see what happened with Sehun? – _Baekhyun was taking Kai’s clothes off while Xiumin went to get him clean ones. – _Please, focus. You have to tell us what happened, it will help us find him, Kai! – _after leaving him in his underwear, Baekhyun made a pile of Kai’s bloody clothes on the bathroom floor. That was all it took for the boy to puke on the tiles. – _It’s okay, it’s okay, let it all out, baby! – _the short man was sliding his hand up and down the other’s back, comforting him.

_\- Why is this happening to us, Baek?_ _What did we do wrong? – _Kai regained his composure, his eyes tearing.

_\- Nothing, you did nothing wrong!_ _We will talk later, sweetie. You have to tell me what happened, please! _

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo came from inside the house after Sehun fell unconscious and took him away with a helicopter. _

_\- Fucking hell! He is probably getting him out of Korea! –_ hearing this, Baekhyun stormed out of the bathroom going to the rest of the family downstairs along with Xiumin.

After putting the clean clothes on, Kai rushed down the stairs. Baekhyun had probably told them about the helicopter because Xiumin and Chen had already taken out Sehun’s lap top, the others talking on their phones, Lay and Jackson checking every hospital for their boss. Ahn Oh – Joo using a helicopter meant they couldn’t chase him. This was not a simple car race. It was much more complicated and impossible to track.

Hours passed. Everyone was sitting on the sofas in the living room looking exhausted. Nothing. They could not find Sehun, they could not find the helicopter. It was as if Ahn Oh – Joo, his men and Sehun vanished into thin air.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up in a bed. A hospital one for sure seeing the IV in his right arm and hearing the electrocardiograph to which he was connected with chest electrodes. But what kind of a hospital was that? It looked abandoned, old and extremely dirty. Trying to sit up, an immediate sharp pain struck his stomach. Wait, was he tied up? His movements were restricted not only because he was shot but because he had leather cuffs around his wrists. Looking around he could only see dirt, mold and old used cabinets. Where was he? What happened to Kai? What happened to his family?

_\- Welcome back, Mr. Sehun. How did you sleep? – _Ahn Oh Joo’s ugly face came to sight and Sehun was not surprised at all. Who else would be this sick to shoot somebody on their wedding day.

_\- Where is Kai?_ _Did you hurt him? Did you do something to my family, you piece of shit? – _Sehun was thrashing in the bed trying to free himself. His veins were going to pop out from all the pulling.

_\- He is fine, maybe just a little shaken up because of what happened._ – the old man came closer to his victim. – _Your family is no fun, Sehun. That’s why I only took you with me. We have some unfinished business, you know. And since you woke up – _Ahn Oh Joo pulled the IV out of Sehun’s hand so harsh, blood spurted from his vein – _we have a little challenge for you. – _pulling away the electrodes, he heard the cardiograph going flat. 

Having his hands untied, Sehun tried punching the other but was instead met with a hit to his gunshot wound. This resulted in him coughing blood and maybe his wound opening after falling to his knees.

_\- Agh, Sehun, Sehun! Do not try that again because I am going to stick my fucking hand into your wound the next time and you are not gonna like it. – _Ahn Oh – Joo was pleased he had the advantage. Calling out for his guards, they caught Sehun by the arms and led him through some dirty corridors leading to a huge empty room. _You see now, my men are a little upset. The only people they killed last night were your incapable guards, your maids and the band playing at your stupid wedding. They are quiet young, filled with adrenaline and kind of blood thirsty. Unfortunately, only one of them got the chance to pull the sniper’s trigger and shoot you. All of them were my brother’s guards and they would be very pleased if you accept their proposal for a fight. _

_\- Playing dirty, huh? Let’s see what you’ve got! – _Sehun knew he did not have a chance against ten well – trained men. He was outnumbered and was just hit in his gunshot wound.

His stomach was bleeding again, he did not have any clothes or shoes on except for his suit pants, yet his will could not be broken so easily. Spitting some blood on the ground and lifting his fists, ready to fight, he prepared mentally for every hit. He had to survive, he had to come back. Sehun owed Kai at least this much; to come back alive and not in a body bag. He could not leave the boy, he could not bare the thought of losing Kai, of never looking into his eyes or touching his skin. Ahn Oh - Joo thought that the boy was going to be Sehun’s weakness while he tortured him, but the old psycho was wrong. The only things that would keep Sehun fighting were Kai and his family. He was going to use them as his weapon, as the guidance he needed in order to make it out alive.

Not long after the fight began, Sehun managed to take out three of the guards, but that was it. The fourth one landed a hit to his stomach again which knocked him down on the ground.

_\- Mr. Ahn Oh – Joo! Please, stop this! – _Sehun could see a man in medical attire, holding a clipboard, and looking through his round glasses almost begging the old man.

_\- Oh, come on, doc! Don’t kill my fun!_

_\- He could die from blood loss if you keep hitting him in the stomach! _

_\- Alright, alright!_ _Leave him be, boys. Enough for today. Just get him to the operating room. _

Ahn Oh – Joo and the supposed doctor left the room before two men grabbed Sehun by the arms and dragged him to the previous room, sliding his feet across the ground.

Upon entering the old room, Sehun did just now realize how dirty and disgusting it was. He had been kidnapped two or three times, but never kept in such filthiness. The bed where he woke up was obviously used for his surgery as well. The white sheets were soaked red, different types of pads, sponges and cotton fabrics all over a metal stationary side table and some on the floor. Everything was left out as if on purpose to gross him out even more. His blood was everywhere coloring each and every white fabric dark red.

The two guards just pushed Sehun inside, the man falling to the ground not able to stand on his feet after the beating. Hearing somebody else come in, Sehun turned to the door. Ahn Oh – Joo and that stupid doctor of his.

_\- Don’t touch me! – _Sehun tried brushing the doctor’s hand away.

_\- I am sorry but we have to stitch you up again and transfuse some blood._ – the doctor seemed harmless but the fact he was working for Ahn Oh – Joo made him the enemy as well.

_\- Get away from me!_ – with his last strength, Sehun managed to pick himself up and slowly try to get to his bed.

Seeing him lose his balance, the doctor helped Sehun lay on the bed.

_\- No anesthetics, doc! – _the old man sat on a chair not far from the bed, crossing his legs and arms.

_\- Okay, listen to me now, Mr. Sehun. My name is Kim Che Yoon. I have to stitch up your wound because you are bleeding out. I am going to need you to lay still and don’t move, okay? _

Sehun could only nod. He did not like the doctor but he did not have much of a choice. Feeling the bandage being cut open he looked at Kim Che Yoon’s face seeing the nervousness in his eyes. Sweat was visible on the other’s forehead and Sehun honestly just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a bit. He felt so tired… His eyes flew open the minute he felt the awful pain in his abdomen. Sehun realized he had probably lost consciousness for a couple of minutes since the doctor had connected his vein to the bank of blood hovering over his head. Having his wound stitched made him grunt and thrash his head from side to side while his hands were gripping the bed’s sheets to control his movements. It took the doctor a little longer to do his job since Sehun was not helping but it was soon over. New, clean bandages were wrapped around the shot man’s waist and the bank with blood changed with another one filled with antibiotics. Sehun was again left alone in the room. Lying for half an hour the dizziness finally passed. Looking around for a bathroom, he saw a door. Entering it was not any less disappointing. The water running from the sink was ice cold but that was good for his bruised knuckles and his messed-up face. After splashing water in it, he looked at himself in the broken mirror on the wall. When was the last time he looked so fucked up? He couldn’t actually remember. Sehun looked like shit, his lip was burst open, his cheek was bruised and his eyebrow - cut. Licking the blood from the corner of his mouth, he remembered the salty taste of it. Sehun smiled at the mirror through his bloody teeth and promised to himself, to Kai and to his family that he will surpass this and come back to protect them.

Limping back into the room he tried to decide on where to sit. His bed was covered in blood but the floor was even worse. He almost slipped on the gore staining it. Well, the bed was his best choice so he lay in it again, feeling the sheets stick to his back. Fortunately, Sehun managed to take his mind off this by thinking of Kai. He replayed the day of their wedding in his head but instead of finishing it with him getting shot, he imagined him and Kai spending a romantic first married night. Slowly closing his eyes and losing focus, Sehun drifted off to sleep.

** ∞ **

_\- Kai, you have to come to our house tonight. There are no guards here to protect you and we don’t want you to be alone. – _Chanyeol was caressing the boy’s back, trying to convince him to leave the house.

It was the next morning. Chen and Xiumin went home to use their computers and technology to help, Suho and Kris left to question around other gangs and the doctors – to search for Sehun around hospitals abroad. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were about to do everything they could but just after making sure Kai was in a safe place. Sehun’s mansion was no longer such. It took the other family members’ guards to clean the bodies all night without the boy seeing them.

_\- I want to stay here, Chanyeol. What if he comes back and I am not here? – _Kai was jabbering, his body shutting down.

_\- It’s okay._ _Sehun would know you are in our house, come on. – _Chanyeol felt the other’s head falling forward, the boy dropped off.

The tall male lifted Kai bridal style and walked to their car followed by his husband.

Greeted by their best guards standing in front of their house door, only Baekhyun stayed behind.

_\- Mr. Baekhyun, what happened with Mr. Kai? – _the guard was worried. The boss’ lover being brought to another house was not a good indicator in any case.

_\- I am going to brief you all on what happened after an hour._ _Gather everyone and come to the garden, okay?_

_\- Yes, Mr.! _

Entering their house, Baekhyun went upstairs where he assumed Chan would take Kai. His husband had laid the boy on the bed in the room next to theirs. Taking his shoes and socks off, they covered Kai with a blanket before closing the curtains so the sun was not shining directly into the room.

The couple were not talking to each other while changing their clothes. They were both trying to make up a plan to find their boss, still frustrated with how things went South just hours ago.

Meeting the guards in the garden, Chanyeol and Baekhyun enlightened them on what happened sooner. The men were instructed to be alert at all times in case somebody was to attack them. Everybody had to be ready for war, they needed to be.

Kai woke up the late afternoon all sweaty and panicked. He had a bad dream. But how much worse could a dream be for him knowing that reality was the worst? The boy woke up alone, not in Sehun’s house, not in the man’s bed. This was enough for him to tear up. God, he was tired of crying, of replaying last night, but that was all he could do. After going to brush his teeth and splash some cold water in his face, he ran down the stairs to search for somebody.

_\- Hey, did you sleep well? – _since Baekhyun was missing, Chanyeol was the one to greet the boy.

_\- No._ – Kai sat on the sofa next to the man.

_\- Why so?_ _Did something happen? – _Chanyeol turned to the other and slid his hand across his back.

_\- I had a nightmare. After waking up I wish I hadn’t. – _Kai looked his friend into the eyes – _reality sucks! – _after seeing him burst in tears, Chanyeol hugged the boy.

The older did not know how to comfort Kai so he just lay the boy’s head on his thighs and began caressing his hair.

_\- Baby, what happened? – _as soon as Baekhyun saw the boy crying he came over to them and sat next to Kai. Chanyeol shushed his husband by placing his finger over his lips and that’s all the shorter needed to understand.

After crying for a good ten minutes, Kai managed to calm down. Lifting his head from Chanyeol’s thighs, he turned to Baekhyun.

_\- Did you find something? Anything? – _Kai knew they hadn’t. He saw it in Baekhyun’s eyes before the man looked down at his feet as if avoiding the question.

_\- Come on, let’s get you something to eat, hm?_ – Chanyeol tried changing the subject.

Kai did not wish the others to see him cry all the time that’s why he went to his room again, not minding the couple’s pleads to stay.

Cuddling in his bed, he kept thinking how bad the situation was. Kai could not believe it; how could they not have found a fucking helicopter? The only that could comfort him now was finding out if Sehun was alive.

** ∞ **

Hours, days, weeks? Sehun had no idea for long they have kept him locked up in that disgusting room already. There were no windows so he did not have a source of light except for the bulb hanging from the ceiling. The only person coming to his room was the doctor so he could check up on him and bring him food. Ahn Oh – Joo was smart. The portions of food Sehun received did not indicate what part of the day it was. The meals always consisted of vegetables, fruits, meat, rice and potatoes. The psycho was feeding him well and Sehun did not complain since he had to gain his strength back and heal fast. His gunshot wound was the only thing that helped him comprehend how much time had passed. A week, a week and a half it was then. Sehun had all the time and couldn’t help but dedicate it to Kai. Almost losing hope to feel his husband in his arms again, Sehun only prayed that the boy was safe. No, he was sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun were taking care of him. But how could his family not have found him yet? Was Ahn Oh – Joo this good? Sehun was probably not even in South Korea and not coming back anytime soon, maybe even never.

A group of five men barged into his room the minute he thought about never coming back. It was as if Ahn Oh – Joo had read his mind wanting to prove Sehun right.

Getting from his bed, Sehun was quick in attempting to attack them. Too bad they were prepared and the next thing he felt was a taser electrocuting him. Once was okay, he managed to land a punch on the guard’s face. The second time, Sehun could feel his muscles contract but anger was building up inside him even more. Taking a hold of a guard’s neck, he tried strangling him. The third time Sehun felt the taser, the pain almost got him down on his knees. It was all it took for him to release the other’s throat and lose balance. As expected, the guards did not stop tasering him. They did it out of satisfaction, not need. Sehun was already on the ground, his body convulsing after the fifth time. Since he was weakened by the taser, the men had to drag him across the floor to another room. Opening his eyes, Sehun saw the same empty dirty room they used to beat him up the previous time.

_\- Long time no see, Sehun. How have you been? Do you enjoy your time here? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was quick to mock his victim as soon as he got into the room.

_\- Fuck you!_ – Sehun spat on the ground before his enemy’s feet, barely standing on his own.

_\- You know I’ve always liked that strong character of yours, yet I want to see you break so bad, Sehun._ – Ahn Oh – Joo handed Sehun a cigarette and a lighter.

_\- Too bad you ain’t gonna break it. – _the younger felt so good after inhaling the cigarette. He hadn’t smoked for a whole week.

_\- You think so? – _Ahn Oh – Joo took Sehun’s cigarette and put it out on the ground.

The guards kicked Sehun behind his knee to knock him down and tied his hands with chains, which were hooked to the ceiling. Pulling them from the opposite side, the men managed to bring their victim to his feet and keep him standing straight.

_\- These chains really suit you, Sehun. I am surprised. Fuck the Rolex, this is way better around your wrists! – _laughing out loud, Ahn Oh – Joo nodded to his guards.

The first time Sehun felt the whip on his back, he let out only a low grunt even though pain sheeted through him with a terrible intensity. Whipping felt like fire burning under your skin, stinging and weakening you, tearing your apart from within. The tortured man could not hold his screams and groans back after the twentieth or so hit. He could feel the blood oozing from the lacerations, disgustingly dripping down his waist, soaking his pants. Counting how many times the whip cut his back couldn’t take his mind off the pain anymore. He was feeling lightheaded, feeling his head spin.

_\- Come on, Sehun! It’s not time for sleep now! Look at me! – _Ahn Oh – Joo was sitting in a chair a meter away from his prey, enjoying the show.

One of the guards caught Sehun by the hair and slapped him so he could gather himself together.

_\- I’ve never believed I would enjoy doing this to you so much! _

_\- Enjoy doing what? Making my fucking dick hard! – _Sehun smirked to the other, making him so mad about it.

_\- You freak!_

Ahn Oh – Joo stood from his chair and went straight for the whip. His blows were way harder, angrier than his guards’. A few more blows to his back and Sehun lost consciousness.

Feeling cold water splashed in his face is what woke him up. Both his arms and legs were tied to a chair.

_\- We missed you, Sehun. Are you thirsty by any chance? _

These were the last words Sehun heard before one of the guards pulled his head back and put a wet towel over his face. Waterboarding is extremely painful given the fact it simulated drowning. Sehun had practiced this kind of torture to his enemies but never had experienced it himself. He felt his lungs filling with water, helplessly suffocating. Just then they stopped pouring water and removed the cloth.

Coughing all the water up, he still had the strength to smile at his enemy.

_\- Fucking old man – _Sehun was chuckling at the other’s face – _why don’t you come here and do it yourself! _

Sehun knew how to piss Ahn Oh – Joo off and challenge him. The old man got heated easily so he took the cloth and the bucket filled with water. He was about to have his fair share of fun. Covering Sehun’s smile with the towel the psycho was merciless. He kept spilling water over the other for so long, his victim lost consciousness and stopped writhing in his chair.

_\- Boss, you are going to kill him! _

One of the guards had to stop him. Angered, Ahn Oh – Joo threw aside the bucket and left so he could change his wet suit. His men managed to bring Sehun back and make him cough all the water up but they had almost lost him. Things could get out of control real fast when it came to waterboarding. It was all a matter of seconds and with this Ahn Oh – Joo just showed Sehun how easily he could provoke him.

_\- I want you to leave me alone with him. Now! _

Ahn Oh – Joo had obviously changed his suit and made a wish for his guards to leave. Not thinking for a second, they complied and left their boss alone with his victim.

_\- You know what the best thing about having you here is, Sehun? – _the old man took his leather gloves out of his pocket and put them on his hands. – _I don’t need your money – _the first hit landed on Sehun’s cheek – _I don’t need your contacts – _another punch – _I don’t need your partners – _another one on Sehun’s temple – _your drugs, guns – _the next blow surely broke his nose – _and I can torture you without having a finish line! – _fists were now breaking his ribs – _I don’t need any information from you so you can’t do anything to stop me! – _Ahn Oh – Joo was again hitting the other in the face.

Sehun was bleeding from his mouth, too fucked up to spit it out, he just lowered his head and let it drip down his torso.

_\- I am going to avenge my brother and my men. But you know what, Sehun? I am going to do it in the most perverted way possible! I know your body is trained well, you can handle my punches, my tortures, however, your mind is not that ‘’torture resistant’’. – _taking a hold of Sehun’s face, Ahn Oh – Joo was speaking centimeters away from him. – _I am going to mess up your head. I am going to fuck you up so bad you will not differentiate reality from illusion! Do you hear me, Sehun! And just when you are on the edge of going absolutely insane, I am going to take pretty Kai away from you so I can push you over that edge! – _landing a final hit to Sehun’ face Ahn Oh – Joo decided to finish up.

Unconscious Sehun was pushed inside his room, thrown on the ground like a piece of garbage. Spitting over his body, the guards turned the lights off and locked the room.

** ∞ **

Ten days without Sehun. Ten days without his husband. Kai was crying alone in his room all day and night. Baekhyun or Chanyeol managed to get him out of his room to eat from time to time but the only thing Kai did was ask for Sehun before turning his back and locking himself up in his room again. He was not so hopeless a few days ago, quite the opposite. He was asking for ways to help the family in tracking Sehun or just anything he could do but soon realized how helpless were the others themselves. The boy was thinking not only about his husband, he was thinking of Ahn Oh – Joo as well. Every time he met him, the old man would always compliment him, talk to him, look at him as if Kai was someone the man did not want to hurt. Could it be that Ahn Oh – Joo had some interest in him? No, there was no way the man was that into him, that he would give up his revenge. But what if Kai could find a way to contact the enemy and offer himself in exchange for Sehun? Would Ahn Oh – Joo forget about his revenge and take the boy instead?


	15. Chapter 15

It appeared a few days passed since Sehun’s back and face wounds were getting better. The only thing that wasn’t was his stomach. Not a single bite of food was given to him and the only water he had access to was from the bathroom’s sink. Hunger was driving him crazy; his body was too weakened since he couldn’t regain his strength back. Sleeping or just laying in the bloody bed were his daily activities. It was quite painful for Sehun to sit for Ahn Oh – Joo broke a few of his ribs. Never mind, his body was going to heal but his mind was playing games with him. He couldn’t stop dreaming about Kai, about their wedding… God damn it, his husband was alone and worried nuts! As long as Kai was alive and safe, Sehun did not care about his life. He could never be absolutely sure his lover was protected but Ahn Oh – Joo was now too busy with torturing him and staying under the radar.

A few – days – break was like the calm before the storm and Sehun was just about to prove himself right as two guards entered his room and dragged him out of it by force as usual.

A different room it was this time, not any less dirty though.

_\- Looking even better, I see. Bruises really suit you, Sehun. – _taking some clothes out of a backpack, Ahn Oh – Joo greeted his ‘’guest’’.

_\- Fuck you, you ugly bastard!_ – Sehun spat on the floor after trying to free himself from the guards’ hands.

_\- You know, Sehun, I would love to give you these clean clothes._ _You haven’t changed your trousers in two weeks already and knowing how much dried blood they have on… disgusting. So, now you have to do something in order to earn the clothes. Let’s say, you do fifty crunches on the ground right now, and I am giving you everything from the backpack. _

_\- I am not your puppet and I won’t do anything, bastard! _

Ahn Oh – Joo smiled to his men and that’s all it took for them to push Sehun against one of the walls with great force. The hit to his back wounds almost got him to his knees. Tracking the men with his eyes, Sehun saw them taking something out of a big bucket filled with some kind of fluid. Why they needed latex gloves, he was about to find out soon.

Sehun felt as if somebody was cutting his wrists’ skin off, the burning pain owning his body.

_\- Fuck! – _the tortured man could not ignore the pain any more. He was screaming with closed eyes, saliva dripping from his mouth, unable to swallow.

_\- Ropes soaked in acid._ _You have to love my exquisite taste for torture, right! _

Sehun’s hands were tied up above his head with the ropes, melting his flesh. Just when he silenced his screams and rolled his eyes back in the back of his head, Ahn Oh – Joo and his men decided to keep him awake for a little longer.

_\- You are going to wish you hadn’t refused to do the crunches, Sehun! _

Damn right he did wish that. The two guards started landing punches in his face and ribs, his broken ribs.

A few more hits and they saw Sehun bleeding from his mouth. Every time he tried inhaling, more and more blood was flowing out.

_\- Boss, he can’t breathe! He is bleeding from his mouth! _

_\- God damn you, Sehun! – _realizing this was serious, Ahn Oh – Joo ordered the guards to carry Sehun to the doctor’s room.

Barging in, they startled Kim Che Yoon who was doing something on his lap top. As soon as he saw Sehun, he registered what probably has happened.

_\- What happened to him, Yoon? _

_\- Hemothorax. Blood got between his chest wall and the lung. I presume a broken rib punctured his lung, seeing how bruised his abdomen is. – _the doctor sounded nervous yet his hands worked fast. Starting with inserting a needle into the chest through the ribs, he managed to remove the blood and air that has gotten into the pleural cavity, allowing Sehun to inhale.

Once Sehun was bandaged and stabilized, Ahn Oh – Joo commanded his guards to bring back the victim to his room.

Sehun’s body hurt like hell, he couldn’t breathe properly and his wrists were still stinging. By the time he laid in his bed, the blood on his face and chest had already dried. Tortures and starvation could break his body but not his mind. Now that he was given the chance to be by himself and think about his lover at peace, pain became an illusory sensation that his mind could shut down.

** ∞ **

It was easier said than done. Kai thought about every way possible to contact Ahn Oh – Joo, but with no result. How could he? Hackers like Chen and Xiumin couldn’t find him, so his plan was inexecutable. Four more days passed and that’s all Kai could think about. Saving Sehun, the only thing able to ease his mind.

As soon as Kai entered the living room in Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s house, he saw the couple having sex on the couch with the shorter standing on his fours and his husband behind him.

_\- Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t see anything! – _immediately turning around and running upstairs, Kai hid in his room. God, he felt so embarrassed.

Of course, Baekhyun and Chanyeol needed their privacy and Kai respected that. He did not intend on making them feel uncomfortable either. They were a couple and they needed each other’s warmth especially giving the fact how stressed they were.

Kai laid in his bed and tried to remember the night before his and Sehun’s wedding, but the only thing that he could imagine was his husband’s bloody body. Whenever he was thinking of Sehun, his eyes would get wet but he learned how to hold his tears. He understood tears would not bring his lover back and he needed to be strong and concentrate in finding a way to contact that psycho.

About half an hour passed and Kai heard his door open.

_\- Good morning, babe. Look, I am sorry you had to see this…_

_\- It’s okay, guys. This is your house, you are together. I did not expect you to sleep in different rooms, you know. – _seeing the boy smile and make even a slight joke was making the couple feel a little bit better.

Living in their house made him feel safe. They would always have lunch, dinner or drinks with him even though dedicating all their time to finding Sehun. In spite of the fact that Kai was often feeling sad, they managed to give him reasons to smile and he appreciated that. The others from the family would come to be with the boy almost every day, distracting him and themselves a bit.

Having no news was worse than having bad ones. Kai would sometimes look at his phone as if waiting for a message or a call from that man. The boy wished the other contacted him because he couldn’t find a way to do it himself. Nobody from the family needed Kai’s help, and again all he could do was wait.

** ∞ **

Thinking of Kai made him sleepy. Not in a bad way, Sehun just felt peaceful and happy thinking about the boy. As soon as he imagined his lover, the pain would vanish and his body would feel light enough to drift off to sleep.

Just before he closed his eyes, a couple of guards ran into the room, waking him up.

_\- Get up, fucker! – _five minutes of sleep after this whole torture were definitely not enough.

Sehun used his last strength to try and push them away but he did not succeed. He was even weaker, every torture sucking the life out of him.

Entering the first room they took him to the first day, they tied his hands with the chains hooked to the ceiling which felt so heavy around his wrists.

_\- Sleeping is your only escape. I bet every time you close your eyes, you see him, right Sehun? – _Ahn Oh – Joo began circling his prey, his shoes making this annoying clacking sound on the ground.

_\- Don’t say his name!_ – Sehun thrashed in his chains, speaking through his teeth.

_\- Easy now, beast!_ – taking a chair, Ahn Oh – Joo sat in front of Sehun. – _bring me some whiskey and cigarettes. – _Oh, he was going to tease now. Great! – _I am in a good mood, so we are gonna have a little chat, the two of us. – _one of the guards poured a glass of whiskey and gave a pack of cigarettes to the old boss. –_Why did you kill my brother, Sehun?_

_\- Are you seriously asking me that? Because you fucking killed Luhan in front of my eyes, you sadistic psychopath! – _Sehun was pulling his restraints for losing his temper.

_\- Why did you not come for me, stupid boy?_ – now that Ahn Oh – Joo stood from his chair, he was inches away from his prey, enjoying the state he was in.

_\- I wanted to make you suffer, break your heart just the way you did with mine!_

_\- My brother had nothing to do with this! He did not participate in the family’s business; he was just a coward, but he was my brother and I loved him! He was my blood! – _Ahn Oh – Joo punched his victim in the face the other spitting the blood from his mouth.

_\- You are right, he was a coward!_ _You should have heard his screams while I was denailing him, crashing his bones or using my pliers to extract his teeth one by one! – _the elder’s fist met Sehun’s face again with great force.

Taking a hold of Sehun’s face, Ahn Oh – Joo could only stare into his eyes, rage making him freeze for a moment.

_\- Can you feel it? Anger protruding your veins, speeding up your pulse… that’s what I’ve felt every bloody day since you killed Luhan! – _Sehun was laughing at his face, baring his bloody teeth like a mad dog.

_\- Bloody Hell!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo slapped the other – _I wanted a brother like you, Sehun! A strong, cunning, unbreakable brother, to take after me! Too bad you are my biggest rival and I am going to do everything it takes me to wreck you! I am going to dig so deep inside of your head and fuck it up that you won’t be able to say your fucking name anymore! _

_\- You fucked it up years ago, son of a bitch! _

_\- I know I did! I know about the drugs Lay is giving you, because you go berserk, but that’s nothing compared to what awaits you! I wished you were my brother the first time I saw you attacking me but now I want nothing more than to execute you in the most disgusting, painful, maniacal way! _hitting Sehun for the last time, Ahn Oh – Joo called for his guards. – _I want you to keep him awake for as many hours as you can. Move him from room to room, beat him, I don’t care! Just keep him awake! _

Sehun needed food, water and sleep badly. Looked like they were not going to grand him a single one of those things.

** ∞ **

_\- You did what? – _Chanyeol sprung up from the sofa he was sitting on, startling both Kai and Baekhyun. – _Oh, sure. Yes, okay, Chen. We are coming. – _the tall male changed his tone suspiciously quickly and drastically.

_\- What happened, honey?_ – Baekhyun was sure something was up but did not want to look worried in front of Kai.

_\- Hm, nothing._ _Chen just needs help with something and we have to go. Now. _

_\- It’s about Sehun, isn’t it? – _as soon as Kai heard Chanyeol’s first question and the tone he used, the boy was sure it was something serious.

_\- No, no!_ _They just…_

_\- Don’t do this, Chanyeol! Please! Tell me what’s going on! – _the younger caught Chanyeol’s hand and waited for an answer with pleading eyes.

_\- They might have found where Ahn Oh –_ _Joo is keeping Sehun. _

_\- I am coming! _

_\- No, baby, look! We might need to leave now; I mean gather every man we have and leave. Now! – _Baekhyun stayed behind to make sure Kai was safe and locked in the house, while Chanyeol was instructing the guards outside.

_\- Baek, please…_

_\- No! My answer is no! I can’t let you get hurt if things go sideways! I love you and Sehun too much to risk your life! If we have to protect you, it would be a lot more difficult for us to concentrate and get boss out of there! _

Baekhyun just hugged the other and ran out of the house in a hurry. Kai could not do anything. A couple of guards were commanded to stay around the house, in case something happens, so that meant no going outside.

Returning to the living room, the boy sat on the sofa hugging his knees close to his chest and looked at his phone. Two more days had passed since the boy’s idea to contact Ahn Oh – Joo. Even though he had lost all hope at getting a chance to see or hear from his husband, he couldn’t help but still check his phone every minute.

And there it was. After half an hour his phone rang. Unknown number.

_\- Who is it? _

_\- Hello, flower. _

_\- Where is Sehun? Is he alive? Please just…_

_\- Hold on, hold on! You are going to listen to me, okay? _

_\- Okay. _

_\- I set your family a trap by allowing them to track me but to a different location. They all think I’ve taken Sehun somewhere in China, so now they are preparing the jet to take off. Since I know how much you want to see your dear husband, I am sure you will not tell them the truth. _

_\- I won’t if you promise not to hurt them! – _Kai was shaking but having the bravery to ask for his family’s safety was more important now.

_\- They are just going to find an empty old house, don’t worry._ _I want you to tell the guards they have around the house that you are not feeling well and you do not wish to be disturbed. After that, you have to exit the house by the back door of the maid’s quarters. Jumping over the fence would lead you to the road where a car is going to be waiting for you. _

_\- Okay, I am going to talk to the guards._

_\- Don’t mess up, kid! _

His heart was about to burst out of his chest. As soon as he hung up the phone, Kai immediately opened the door and ordered the guards to not come inside the house unless he calls for them. He then went to the maid’s rooms. Having no luck, he bumped into one of them.

_\- Heyyy, Jihye. I was thinking about having a walk around the house but I am quite hungry. Would you make me a sandwich or something and leave it before my door? _

_\- Of course, Mr. Kai. With salmon or…_

_\- Yes, salmon is great! _

_\- Okay, just tell someone from the guards to go out with You._

_\- No need for that. I just want to breathe some fresh air without walking a meter away from the house itself._

_\- But, Mr. Kai, you know that…_

_\- Ji – hye, you are my friend, right? Please, let’s not worry the guards or Baekhyun, or Chanyeol. All I can think about is their safety now and I do not wish to distract them with such small matters. A walk around the woods would be great and this will be our little secret! _

_\- O – okay! But if You take too much time, I would be forced to inform the guards! _

_\- You are awesome! _

Rushing out of the house, Kai couldn’t help but be overcautious and look around. Thankfully, the two guards left to protect him were standing at the front door and he could easily get to the fence. As soon as he jumped over it, he ran to the road and saw the black BMW waiting for him. He was sweating nervously but without having second thoughts he got in the car.

_\- Put these on and give me your phone. – _the driver turned around and gave him a black hat, a black face mask and a blindfold.

Putting everything on, Kai was told to relax in his seat because the ride would not be short. His phone was thrown out of the window and now he had all the time he needed to think about all the horrible states he could find his husband in.

** ∞ **

Twenty hours without sleep. That’s how much time exactly Ahn Oh – Joo and his guards spent to keep Sehun awake at all costs. Beating him, blinding him with bright lights, drugging him to stay awake, they managed to do it even though Sehun was just like a whimpering punching bag. 

_\- Come on, boys. We have to get him upstairs and prepare his new room for our guest. _

Sehun did not have the strength or the will to try and understand what they were talking about. The guards dragged him out of his room and carried him through the corridors but in a different direction. They had to help him climb the stairs to the upper floor for he was way too exhausted and hurt. Although Sehun closed his eyes and let the others lead him, he felt that something was not right.

Entering a huge living room, Sehun could finally see the outside world through the windows even though the curtains were covering half of them. His body got forcibly lowered and he was pushed inside a cage. A steel cage! It was just like the ones people would keep lions locked up in circuses. That’s what Sehun was – a lion kept under control in a cage.

_\- Perfect. Behave yourself, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh – Joo made sure their guards locked the cage and left the room along with them leaving his prey alone on purpose.

The old man wished for Sehun to feel comfort just for a bit so he could fall asleep lying in the cage. That way, when Kai comes to see his husband, the only thing he sees would be a wounded lion, locked up in a cage.

** ∞ **

By the time they arrived at the destination, an hour had passed. The man allowed Kai to take off only the blindfold and grabbed the boy by his arm to lead him inside the house.

_\- Hello, beautiful. How was your trip? _

_\- Where is he? – _taking the hat and the mask off, Kai raised his voice.

_\- He is here, relax._ _Follow me. – _Ahn Oh – Joo walked to the living room, his guest behind him.

_\- So, where is he?_

_\- Look around, Kai. _

A sophisticated huge living room but nothing caught his attention… except for the… wait, was that a cage? Someone was lying inside of it. Sehun was lying inside of it!

_\- Sehun! Sehun, please open your eyes! – _Kai ran to the cage falling to his knees.

Seeing his lover’s lifeless body curled on his side, tore Kai’s heart apart. Sehun’s face was bruised, his body had dried blood all over it, his pants were not changed since their wedding and the burnt wrists were the things the boy could notice for now.

_\- Sehun! – _wrapping his fingers around one of the bars, Kai waited for the other’s respond.

His husband was waking up slowly. His every movement was controlled by pain.

_\- Kai? How are you here? Is this real? – _Sehun thought the worst. Finding the strength to stand on his feet, Kai imitating his action, he placed his hands over his lover’s.

_\- I am here, I am really here!_ – the boy could not hold his tears.

That was the first time he saw Sehun so… so weakened and defeated. The raspiness in the man’s voice was replaced by helplessness; his body looked so messed up, Kai could not count the wounds he saw. Why was he asking if he was really here? Did they torture him this much that he doubted reality?

_\- Why did you come here, Kai? Please… please, go! – _Sehun was taking breaks between words, his mind almost shut down, not allowing him to form sentences.

_\- I just wanted to see you alive, that’s all I needed!_ _I love you so much, Sehun! We are going to get you out of here! – _the boy took a hold of his husband’s face to look into his eyes. Eyes which avoided Kai’s as if hiding the suffering behind them.

_\- I love you too, but you have to learn how to live without me!_ _I won’t come back, love. I am sorry but I won’t! – _as soon as Sehun extended his arm to use his thumb and brush away his lover’s tears just like he used to do it every time the other cried, Kai leaned in.

_\- Come on, that’s enough._ – Ahn Oh – Joo grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him backwards.

_\- No, let me go!_ _– _Kai’s hands could not touch Sehun any more and he thrashed in the old man’s hands, trying to free himself. – _Sehun, please, don’t give up! I love you! _

Sehun was just standing in his cage holding the bars. He waited for Ahn Oh – Joo to take Kai out of the room so he could sit on the ground with his back against the cold steel and let his tears roll down his cheeks. Kai was safe and sound, that’s what mattered the most to him. Seeing the boy tore his heart apart like a beast eating him from inside out, but knowing that he was alive was enough for him to accept his faith peacefully.

** ∞ **

_\- You monster! How could you do this to him? – _after being shoved in Ahn Oh – Joo’s office, Kai started shouting at him through his sobs and tears.

_\- Don’t you like the new Sehun! I almost broke him, Kai! _

_\- Take me! _

_\- What? _

_\- Take me, Ahn Oh – Joo! Release Sehun and take me in his place! I would give you anything you want; I just want you to free Sehun! – _whether that was bravery or stupidity, Kai could not tell, but he was determined to do everything in order to save his loved one.

_\- That’s an interesting proposal!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo came closer to the boy, towering over him. – _The thing is, flower, that I torture Sehun on a daily basis and get amusement out of it. I could not do that to you though, since I prefer doing more… let’s say more gentle and sensual things with you!_

Ahn Oh – Joo received a slap to his face which provoked him to put his hands around the boy’s neck, squeezing without too much force.

_\- Go ahead! Strangle me! I am already dead inside! The only thing I have left is this disgusting body, so you can take it if you want. _

_\- I am thrilled! How could you offer your life for somebody else’s for the second time? It would always amaze me how little you think of yourself! – _releasing Kai’s neck, the old man went to his desk to pour himself a glass of whiskey. – _I will consider your proposal, Kai. I cannot promise when am I going to free Sehun no matter of my decision, though. I hope you are patient. Let’s finish this for now, my guards will drive you home. _

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo? Please, don’t do anything to raise suspicions, I don’t want the family to know about this, about my offer! _

_\- You got it, kid._

After calling for his guards, they came in and escorted Kai. Passing by the living room made his eyes tear up again but he held his head up and walked behind the men.

Putting the blindfold over his eyes, he had plenty of time to think of an excuse where he was.

** ∞ **

Entering the house from the back exit, he was greeted by the maid’s worried look.

_\- Mr. Kai, where were you? I got so worried! Four hours passed and I almost called Mr. Baekhyun or Mr. Chanyeol!_

_\- Did you?_

_\- No, but…_

_\- Oh, thank God! Look, I got carried away and kind of lost my way back, that’s it. There is nothing to worry about so don’t even think about telling them what happened, okay?_

_\- Yes, Mr. Kai._

Kai did not wish to sound so harsh but he needed to make sure Ji-hye was not going to tell the others he was missing for four hours. Of course, they would get worried and he did not wish for that to happen.

Going upstairs, the boy curled up in his bed, feeling his body shaking from being overwhelmed. How could Ahn Oh – Joo be this cruel? What did he do to Sehun? How did he manage to break his will this soon? As Kai was thinking about the answers, he realized he did not wish to know. It didn’t matter what Ahn Oh – Joo wanted from Kai, the boy would give up everything to save Sehun. His body meant nothing to him, he was used to hating it after the first attempt for a rape. If the psycho wanted this, Kai had no objections. The only thing he could not give away was his soul or heart, they belonged to Sehun and him only! 


	16. Chapter 16

_ **Hello, guys! How are you doing?  
** _

_ **Unfortunately, I have some bad news. You see, I update my ff every Friday but I’ve always had one or two chapters up my sleeve for every week in case I am not able to write the days before posting, but my university decided to take my free time away from me. The 14th chapter was written before the date it was posted on and that gave me the advantage to updating without having to write for a week. Well, silly me thought I would be able to write after this week but things did not turn out this way.** _

_ **I hate to let you down, all of you who read my ff, but I will not be able to update this week since I have to finish my projects and I have three or four tests. This is only for this week!** _

_ **I am sorry for this message and I hope you can understand me!** _

_ **Thank you for commenting and reading my ff! It really means a lot, you mean a lot!** _


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Hey, guys! I am baaaaaaaack! Are you getting ready for Christmas?** _

_ **So, I spent quite the time to write this week after my projects and tests, which I passed by the way, scoring the maximum results!** _

_ **Enough with my bragging! I have a few questions for you.** _

_ **Two of my closest friends are reading the fanfic along with all of you and since they are like sisters to me, they criticize me, a lot!** _

_ **I warned all of you that this fanfic is going to be dramatic AF! In short, both of them think that I make Kai’s character too whiny and that he is crying all the time which is getting a little annoying. I know, I know, I am always making him cry but what else could he do after trying to help the family and they just brush him away every time since he does not have any killer abilities or something?** _

_ **The next thing only one of them pointed out, was that I am torturing Sehun way too much! Again, I know that, but I just need to show you through actions and strong words that he is hitting rock bottom. Both physically and mentally. I need him to get weakened and defeated, something he has never been, so he could rise from the ashes like a phoenix, if you get my idea.** _

_ **Also, I am leaving to go on a holiday on the 27th December and I am coming back on the 10th of January or something close. Fortunately, I am flying with my lap top in my bag and I will try to be as active as I could! Of course, I am doing it for you, the people who are reading and keeping me motivated, but I am also doing it for me since writing has become a big part of me. It helps me a lot with my struggles and I feel so much better knowing that I could just open my lap top and let it all out!** _

_ **Anyways, thank you for reading this before the chapter and sorry I left you without a chapter for the previous week!** _

_ **Take care and thank you again for reading! xoxo** _

* * *

The guards were circling the cage like mad dogs waiting to hear a command to tear their prey apart. Sehun could sense the hunger for blood around the room but that was the last thing he was worried about. Waiting for Ahn Oh – Joo to come back was making him nervous since he knew Kai was with that man. Oh, Kai, why did he have to go there? Sehun had just accepted the idea of dying by the hands of his biggest enemy and now he had to see his lover’s tears. That was cruel.

_\- Agh, he is a feisty one, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh – Joo returned to the living room going straight to face Sehun.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo – _it took him a few minutes to get up and stand on his legs, of course supporting himself with his hands wrapped around the bars. – _Where is he? Let him go!_

_\- Calm down, Sehun. Kai is being driven to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s. _

_\- Please, leave him and the family out of this. You wanted me; you have me. _

_\- Did you just say ‘’please’’? – _the old man started clapping his hands while laughing – _Oh Sehun, I did not believe this day would ever come!_

_\- Just don’t hurt them! I will do whatever you want! You can torture me as much as you like! The only thing I want is for them to be safe! – _Sehun was looking the other in the eyes pride still visible in his.

_\- You heard him boys!_ _Take him back to the basement and keep him awake! _

Unlocking the cage, three of them got Sehun out and led him back to the basement. He could barely walk and they had to wrap their hands around his waist to support him. The irony, he thought, beating him constantly and now helping him walk.

The guards did not take him to his room but to the one for tortures instead. Stripping Sehun off his pants they pushed him to the floor. Just when he was closing his eyes hoping to fall asleep or pass out, he felt the freezing cold water showering his sore body. The stream was too hard. It hurt his bruised wounded frame and he had nowhere to hide. The guards sprayed him by giving Sehun breaks from time to time just so he could close his eyes for a while and then they would wake him up again.

The freezing stream was not enough. They forced him to walk around the room, they blinded him with light again and all that to keep him awake.

At the fortieth hour, the tortured man just fainted, not being able to open his eyes or make a sound any longer. Whether he was dead or just unconscious, Sehun did not care. Sleep deprivation was one of the worst torments. It could make you go crazy, sleep becoming your only purpose.

** ∞ **

Kai still had time to warn the family. He did not wish to jeopardize his plan but what if Ahn Oh – Joo was lying to him and he had set up a trap in China? The boy was biting his thumb nervously. That was it, he could not bear the thought of anybody getting hurt because of his bravery. Since his phone was thrown away, he went to one of the guards asking him for his mobile.

_\- Chanyeol, where are you? _

_\- We are almost there, Kai! What is it?_

_\- Chanyeol, listen to me! Do not go to the location! Come back immediately! It is a trap! _

_\- Kai, what are you talking about? _

_\- Chani, please, believe me! It is …_

Kai was startled by the sounds of an explosion, his words cut off. The line went dead and it left the boy speechless. It was really a trap!

** ∞ **

After opening his eyes, Sehun looked around. A different room it was. Not any less disgusting but the bloody pads and sheets were absent. He was probably not dead for he was feeling even worse, although probably having slept. Something was tickling his nose and scratching his throat. He couldn’t comprehend what it was but it made him feel uncomfortable when swallowing. In order to read the bag’s title which was hung above his head, he sat himself in the bed. So, this was a bag containing all the nutrients he needed. Well played, Ahn Oh – Joo.

Not blinking for a second, Sehun began pulling out the catheter he had down his stomach. It was painful but that was the last thing he worried about. Taking it out from his nose as well, he threw the catheter along with the tube on the ground.

Taking a look at himself, he saw the clean clothes they had dressed him in. The white pants and t – shirt made him feel as if he was an asylum patient or something. Getting up from the bed was hard. It required a lot of effort since his every muscle was hurting. The room was empty, his bed the only furniture. There was a bulb hanging from the ceiling just above it which left the other side of the room in darkness. Walking away from his sleeping corner to search for the bathroom, he realized this was not the only furniture in the room. There was a chair and someone was sitting in it. Slim, long legs were crossed over, the torso and face of this person still in the dark. The figure extended its hand towards Sehun, inviting him.

_\- Kai? – _Sehun saw his lover’s face after cutting the distance between them. – _Are you really here? – _the man was in shock so he grabbed the other’s face with his hands.

_\- Why did you let him take me, Sehun?_ – Kai’s eyes were cold and empty, blaming his husband.

_\- I did not…_ _he – he promised to let you go as long as I stay here! – _the older lowered himself so his face could be on his husband’s level.

_\- You were asleep for too long, love._

_\- Wh – what do you mean? What happened to you? Did he hurt you? – _Sehun checked the other’s body and was devasted to find a bloody wound on Kai’s stomach. – _Wait, wait, there is a doctor here! He is going to fix you, Kai! – _the desperate man placed his hands over the wound and pressed on it.

_\- I am sorry, Sehun!_

_\- No, listen to me! Listen to me! – _Sehun fell to his knees between the other’s legs.

_\- It’s too late, love. Ahn Oh – Joo has been slowly killing us the moment I got in your life! – _Kai caressed his husband’s face with his bloodied hands, smearing the red liquid across it.

_\- Please, don’t leave me, Kai! – _the man placed his head on one of Kai’s knees and let his tears roll down while his lover was brushing his hands through his freshly washed hair.

_\- I did not deserve such ending, Sehun. You promised to keep me safe! _

_\- I did! I did and I am so sorry I couldn’t keep this promise! I love you, please don’t go! _

Sehun was shaking from his sobs, his hand still pressed into Kai’s torso when the door burst open and a bright ray of light entered the room. Covering his eyes, Sehun realized Kai was never there. He did not have any blood on his clothes, on his hands or in his hair. This was all in his head and all he did was kneel on the ground with his head placed on am empty chair.

_\- It took you some time, Sehun. I am impressed, I really thought you were faking it. Looking at your face though makes me realize just how delusional you are becoming! – _Ahn Oh – Joo was looking at the other with his arms crossed before his chest, an ugly smirk visible on his face.

_\- What is this room?_ _Why did you wash me and change my clothes? – _Sehun slowly got up.

_\- You were absolutely disgusting, that’s why. Anyways, we had to move to another house since Kai has obviously become too brave for his own good and told your family we were not in China. _

_\- Are they all safe? You promised not to touch them! _

_\- And I am keeping my promise as much as I hate that! Why did you pull out the catheter, stupid boy! – _taking his phone out, Ahn Oh – Joo called Kim Che Yoon.

Sehun was immediately escorted to a room where the doctor took his blood, urine and ran some tests.

** ∞ **

Three hours had passed when the guards burst inside Kai’s room without even knocking and asked him to come with them as politely as they could. Being invited to get in one of Chanyeol’s cars, the boy realized they were probably taking him somewhere to meet the family. He hoped so.

Seeing everybody’s cars in front of a warehouse indicated they have returned. Coming inside, following the guards, he was met with the family’s unhappy faces.

_\- Are you okay? – _immediately rushing to where they were sitting, Kai looked around for any wounds or blood, thankfully not finding any.

_\- How did you know it was a trap, Kai?_ – Kris came forward, his posture intimidating the boy a little.

_\- Promise me you won’t get mad!_ – the youngest was searching for confirmation on someone’s face but to no avail. – _Just after you left, Ahn Oh – Joo contacted me! _

_\- He did what? – _Baekhyun raised his voice, indignant because of what had happened.

_\- I jumped over the house’s fence and went to the main road where a car was waiting for me._ _They threw my phone away and put a blindfold over my eyes so I could not see the road. After an hourlong drive, we got to a huge house and then… I saw him, guys. – _Kai’s voice broke when the memory of Sehun being kept in a cage flooded his mind.

_\- Oh my God!_ _Is he hurt? – _Chanyeol’s anger was audible along with his concern.

_\- He –_ _he could barely stand on his feet … they are keeping him in a fucking cage like an animal! He did not know if I was real at first! – _the boy was brushing his tears away with the back of his hand.

_\- Baby, why did you go there!_ _You should have called us! – _Baekhyun was the only one not pissed off enough to forget that Kai must have been ruined after seeing his lover, so he hugged the boy while caressing his back.

_\- I needed to see him!_ _I needed to see he was alive with my own eyes! _

_\- I know, I know, sweetie! _

Kai’s face was turned to the wall while being hugged by Baekhyun, so the shorter man waved to the others to take action without the boy seeing.

_\- Come on, Kai, let’s get you home. We will search for Sehun and tell you if something is up immediately. _

The boy did not wish to go home, he wanted to help them search for his husband, but was well aware that nobody from the family would allow that.

** ∞ **

Right after being lied that his vitals were okay, Sehun was urged back to his new room. It did not have bloody medical supplies around it, yes, but was still so dirty and so cold. He had new clean clothes but his feet were bare feeling the unpleasant temperature surging through his body. The stay in the room was not long. Just when he was about to lie down and let his mind drown in thoughts of Kai, the door opened.

No words were spoken as Sehun was forced into another room by two guards. They stripped him of his t-shirt, before as usual, tying him to a chair. This scenario he knew by heart.

After a while he was faced with Ahn Oh – Joo again, the man standing in front of him.

_\- Wow, Sehun! You are like the toy I never had. I am having so much fun that I can barely hold myself from dragging you out of your hole to torture you more! _

_\- Fuck you, old man! _

_\- Tell me, Sehun, why did you attack us in the first place? For money, for power? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was not surprised Sehun still had the strength to swear at him. Lighting a cigarette, he just laughed at his prey’s face before asking him this obvious question.

_\- You know, the Ohs have always been at the top of the food chain in South Korea. You and your gang of incapable ridiculous gangsters were just … needless! _

_\- Incapable gangsters, huh? Then why did you get caught in a trap by them, Sehun? – _the old man put his cigarette out in Sehun’s chest, burning his skin while baring his teeth at him.

Ahn Oh – Joo liked torturing Sehun as much as he liked watching somebody else do it. He could concentrate better and enjoy every sound of pain the other made. His guards were always ready for a good torture session, so the old man invited them to do as they please. Ahn Oh – Joo did not doubt their abilities or their creativeness and they did not betray him.

A bat had many usages, some of them not so pleasant as using it for sports. The guards outnumbered Sehun and had the advantage, given the fact how weak he had become.

Untying his hands allowed the man to dodge the first hits but soon his strength was at minimum. Using his hands to cover himself and not to attack, soon got him to his fours. Every time the bat was swung, he closed his eyes. Naively, Sehun thought memories and pictures of his husband would help but he was so wrong. Blows to the head did not forecast anything good. Ahn Oh – Joo could definitely catch the sound of bones breaking since his smile grew even bigger.

_\- Let’s stop here, boys! Excellent job! – _the old man stopped his dogs after finishing his applause. Having Sehun unconscious was no fun to him so he had to learn when to stop pushing him over the edge.

Taken to his room again, Sehun was thrown in his bed, face down. Moving was even harder. Slowly, he managed to turn over only to see Ahn Oh – Joo still hovering over him calling for his precious doctor to come and check on Sehun.

_\- May I? – _Kim Che Yoon pointed his finger at Sehun’s pants since he decided on examining his legs first.

Not being given a sign of approval, the doctor was left with no other choice but to proceed. Sehun was deeply embarrassed. Never in his life had he been so helpless that somebody else needed to take off his clothes for him. Of course, Ahn Oh – Joo enjoyed every minute of Sehun’s misery. The more degrading, the better.

Kim Che Yoon squeezed gently Sehun’s ankles, calves, knees and thankfully did not receive concerning painful sounds, just some whimpers. The tortured man’s thighs were covered in bruises but luckily, no bones were broken.

_\- I am sorry, but can you sit? _

Seeing the difficulties Sehun was facing while trying to sit made the doctor feel compassionate and help him. The bruises on his back did not look good at all and neither did the ones on his ribs which could not heal for they were constantly hit. The arms were next. The right one did not even had bruises on it but the left one did not have such luck. It was decorated with dark blue bruises down to his fingers almost blending with Sehun’s tattoos.

_\- Fuck! – _even though the doctor was trying to be as gentle as possible, the light touch to his hand and palm resulting in Sehun groaning and swearing through his teeth.

_\- We need to immobilize his arm, it’s bad!_

_\- Is he dying? _

_\- He is not, but … _

_\- Then leave him be, Yoon! – _Ahn Oh – Joo sounded so uninterested.

_\- Please, boss._

_\- Leave me alone, I do not need you to take care of me. – _Sehun’s head hurt and he just wished to be left at peace so he could sleep for a while.

_\- See, he is perfectly fine._

Sehun could not believe how much he would enjoy the silence after the others exited his room. He laid with his face turned to the wall on his right side and closed his eyes.

** ∞ **

After twenty – four hours of searching, the family managed to find the house where they had kept Sehun. It was not that hard to miss since every other mansion was occupied. Ahn Oh – Joo was just under their noses, an hour-long drive! The family got so focused on that stupid helicopter that they were absolutely sure Sehun was being kept somewhere far away. The old psycho just used it to distract them from what was so easy to find. The location in China was to gain even more time and keep the family busy so he could lure Kai into going to the house behind the others’ backs. As soon as Ahn Oh – Joo found out the bomb had exploded in China, he gathered his men and took action in changing locations, this time not so close to Seoul.

The family was about to realize what has happened very soon since they were invading the abandoned huge house. It was quiet, the doors unlocked and no alarms switched on. Being cautious, everyone held his rifle up, ready to shoot. After spreading to go search the house, Chanyeol and Kris were the ones going straight for the basement.

_\- Everyone, come to the basement! Now! – _Chanyeol shouted, his voice beckoning all the members.

_\- What is…_ _Jesus! – _Suho covered his mouth after lowering his shotgun.

One by one, they gathered in the same room Sehun was tortured for days and was horrified by the amount of blood they were looking at. The bloody sheets were still there, every pad and bandage soaked red still scattered across the floor, some empty blood bags and then the most important; a large pool of blood in the middle of the dirty room along with large streaks on the walls. A bloody masterpiece representing a probable massacre.

_\- But… Kai said he was alive… and … _Baekhyun was panicking. This much blood could not indicate many things.

_\- He probably knows he didn’t kill us in China! The fucking bastard! – _Chanyeol kicked the door, angered.

They could all do the math. Ahn Oh – Joo not succeeding in killing them and a few hours later – a pool of what seemed to be Sehun’s blood. Nobody from the family had the guts to say it out loud but everybody knew that losing this much of your vital fluid was deadly.

_\- Let’s ... let’s not make any assumptions. We will take some of the blood for a DNA test in the hospital! – _Jackson sounded reasonable since they could all be wrong.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up after a while having no idea about the time he spent sleeping. His mouth was dry and he needed to get to the bathroom. Sleeping on his back was the least painful but he had to try standing up.

_\- Why did you do it, Sehun? – _Chanyeol’s voice shocked Sehun making him turn to the center of the room where he saw the tall male holding Kai bridal style.

_\- How –_ _how are you here? Is Kai … is he dead? –_ Kai’s head was hanging backwards, blood decorating his neck. Some of the family members had blood rolling down their temples, some had bullet wounds which had covered their clothes in red liquid.

_\- Kai is dead, Sehun!_ _He is dead because of you and we are all going to be very soon! – _Chen came forward raising his tone, blaming Sehun.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo found out Kai told us that he is not hiding you in China and went crazy! – _Chanyeol was the next to speak.

_\- You got one more person you love get killed, Sehun!_ – Lay stepped forward his eyes intense.

The wounded man managed to stand up and go to his lover’s lifeless body. Supporting Kai’s head with his hand, he caressed his lover’s cheeks with the other. The pain in his left hand which he used for the gentle gesture screamed in pain but he did not give a damn. Was he dreaming again? It was absurd the family to be allowed to get in the house but every touch, every smell felt so real.

_\- You can’t be real! You are not real! – _Sehun stepped back denying what was before his eyes.

_\- We are, Sehun!_ _Did you feel how cold Kai’s body is? _

_\- Shut up! You are not real! – _taking a few more steps back, Sehun raised his voice as if trying to banish them.

_\- Look at us!_ _We are wounded, bleeding, weak … _Kris and Suho walked forward closing the distance.

_\- Get out of my head!_

_\- Luhan got killed because of you and now we are going to die, because of you! _

_\- Shut up! Shut up! _

_\- How many deaths do you have on your conscious? _

_\- Fuck! _

Sehun did not realize when did he fell on his knees in the middle of the room, his right hand over his ear. His screaming got the guards attention and they were forced to call for the doctor.

_\- Get away from me! You are not real! – _Ahn Oh – Joo was right. Sehun was on the verge of insanity, his mind so fucked up he believed for the second time the people he was seeing were real.

As the guards were holding him, the doctor had no other choice but to sedate him since the victim was getting violent. Ahn Oh – Joo was absent for a couple of hours and Kim Che Yoon needed to make the decision fast, hoping it was the right one.

Leaving Sehun rest in his bed he planned on coming every hour to his room to check whether the man was awake.

** ∞ **

The blood was Sehun’s. The DNA test was crystal clear. Right after the family received the news from Lay and Jackson, they froze in their places in Lay’s office. Not once had anybody thought of what to do if Sehun died. It was a tough pill to swallow and they all did not wish to believe it was actually true.

_\- Are you sure he is dead? – _Baekhyun teared up the moment he heard the results, so shocked Chanyeol had to support him not to fall because of his knees going weak.

_\- We can’t be one hundred percent sure, but losing that much blood is …_ _lethal…_

They all stayed in silence for probably around half an hour. Quiet sobs could be heard from Chen and Baekhyun but nothing more.

Chanyeol was shaking his leg unable to stay in his place. Grabbing Baekhyun’s hand, he led his husband to the car and drove off to their house. The taller male felt obliged to tell Kai what happened and was not planning on laying to the poor boy.

** ∞ **

Expecting to be met with Ahn Oh – Joo’s ugly face or with someone from the guards, Sehun had guessed wrong. Kim Che Yoon was sitting on a chair close to his bed. Looking at himself, the wounded man found his body dressed in new clean clothes, unfortunately white again.

_\- How are you feeling? – _the smile on the doctor’s face did nothing more than annoy him.

_\- Whatever._

_\- Please, I do not wish for you to feel hurt!_ _I brought you some food and a sling for your arm. _

Food? Sehun missed proper meals so much his stomach started rumbling the moment he heard the word. If it was Ahn Oh – Joo offering it, he would not accept but since it was the harmless doctor, why not. Slowly sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground his hands welcomed the food tray. A big bowl of chicken soup and some bread along with a big bottle of water. Sehun did not care if he looked desperate, he was damn hungry. To himself it seemed that he finished the meal within seconds but that was not quite accurate. It took him about fifteen minutes for his movements were slow and tired, plus he could only use his right arm.

_\- I brought you soup since you haven’t eaten properly and you should take it slow with food. – _taking the empty tray, the doctor left it on the floor and took the folded sling out of his medical coat’s pocket.

_\- Take it slow?_ – Sehun scoffed. – _He is not going to give me any food soon. _

_\- I will try and sneak some from time to time when he is out._

_\- Where is he?_

_\- I don’t know. He went out a couple of hours earlier. _

Yoon slowly lifted the other’s injured arm, furrowing his brows after hearing the other’s grunts. The sling would help a little even though the doctor did not have access to any plaster and of course, Ahn Oh – Joo would not allow him to use one.

Sehun was thankful for the meal and the sling but did not say a word. He did not ask why did the doctor help him. It did not concern him.

_\- Can I help you with something else? Are you in pain? I could give you some pills …_

_\- No. _

Sehun brushed the other away and that was enough for the doctor to get up and leave the room leaving the other alone.

** ∞ **

Right after Kai heard the door open and the footsteps following, he rushed to the front door.

_\- Did you find him? Is he okay? – _the lights of hope in Kai’s eyes were soon to disappear.

_\- Let’s go to the living room, okay._ – Chanyeol was the one to talk since he knew his husband would not hold his tears if he was the one to tell the bad news. Inviting Kai to sit on the sofa with his hand against his back, he sat next to the boy hiding Baekhyun’s reddened face behind him. – _We found the house where Ahn Oh – Joo used to keep him but they were no longer there. The only thing we found was … we went to the basement where Sehun was forced to live. – _Chanyeol caught Kai’s hands with his. – _I can’t lie to you, I really can’t! – _the older could not even begin to describe the horror painted across the boy’s face. – _We found too much blood… Lay and Jackson ran a DNA test and it was Sehun’s._

_\- I knew Ahn Oh – Joo had tortured him, I told you that. It is normal there was blood. The old man had probably taken him somewhere else and is about to contact me or somebody else from the family. – _Kai was faking it and the others could tell. The hope in his voice slowly being silenced by the facts.

_ \- Kai, Sehun could not have survived such blood loss and Lay confirmed that._ _I am sorry … I can’t imagine … I do not even know what to say … fuck …_

_\- No! No! Sehun is not dead, I can feel it! – _standing from his seat, Kai raised his voice while looking at Baekhyun’s teary eyes.

_\- Baby, I am so sorry …_

Chanyeol tried hugging the boy but Kai thrashed in his hands and managed to free himself. Running up the stairs, he slammed the door to his room without bothering to lock it.

Pushing his back against the door before falling to sit on the ground, Kai’s loud sobs accompanied with screams of grief could be heard downstairs. The boy was as if trying to pull his heart out by squeezing the skin on his chest. The pain was excruciating, leaving him paralyzed on the floor. Tears wouldn’t bring Sehun back but Kai could not stop them from rolling down his cheeks one by one. The audible expressions of sorrow got silenced in his throat which was crushed by an invisible force. Pulling his hair in attempts to ease the pain did not succeed since memories of his husband tortured his mind again and the screaming resumed. Kai wished they had met in another life. A life where neither of them would be so fucked up that it almost seemed impossible to love without filling your heart with hatred.


	18. Chapter 18

_\- Why have you been to his room? Why, Yoon? _

Ahn Oh – Joo’s distant shouting was the thing which woke Sehun up from his sleep. 

_\- Did you give him food? – _the old man was towering over the shorter doctor. – _Did you?_

_\- Y-yes, boss. _

The next thing Sehun saw was his torturer slapping Yoon so hard, the younger placed his hand on his cheek.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo! – _Sehun raised his voice grabbing the other’s attention.

The doctor was in trouble because of him, so Sehun had to do something. He was destined to be killed anyway and that made him even more indifferent to the tortures Ahn Oh – Joo was about to practice on him.

As expected, the old man called for his guards and they pushed Sehun to his knees on the floor after taking off the sling he had around his neck.

_\- The only position in which you are allowed to be in my presence, is on your knees! Do you understand me, Sehun?_

_\- Fuck you! _

_\- Fuck me? The only one getting fucked here is you! _

After a couple of seconds, the guards were all over Sehun dragging him out of the room to another one. God, these people obviously had never heard of minimalist hygiene. The room was as dirty and filthy as the others.

Lying him on a metal bed, Sehun perfectly knew what awaited him for he had done this to torture men himself. The consequences of being electrocuted were worse than the process itself. Sehun’s body endured the high voltages even though shaking violently. The white foam flowing from his mouth almost managed to silence his screams but counting the time they spent on torturing him was difficult since after a while the weakened man passed out. Waking up would be difficult if happening at all.

** ∞ **

The desire to cut his heart out had never been greater in his life. Counting the days since his husband’s death was just another way to get closer to making a decision, a decision to take his own life. The fear of being saved just in time like before was bigger than the fear to actually do it.

It was one afternoon three days after, the door to his room opened.

_\- May I come in? – _Baekhyun peeked through but without waiting for an answer, walked in.

The shorted did not look good as well. His eyes were red from crying, his knuckles were bruised from hitting the wall and his nose was runny. Baekhyun has been in the house since they got home to tell Kai what had happened but did not bother the boy with his presence as much because he knew Kai was grieving in his own way. Chanyeol on the other hand, expressed his feelings more violently. The three days he mourned Sehun for, the tall male spent fighting, smoking or breaking stuff around the house. They did not blame one another since everyone from the family had the right to be sad, angry, or both.

_\- You know, every time we came to Sehun for an advice or just for a talk, he would do everything he could to ease our minds no matter what state he was in. He was never egoistic. He loved us and we loved him as much. – _Baekhyun sat down on the ground next to Kai, their backs against the wall and a blanket over their shoulders. – _Do you want some? – _handing the boy a bottle of whiskey, Baekhyun waited for an answer. – _This was his favorite whiskey. Strong, just like he was. _

None of them realized how fast the bottle was emptied. Sip after sip, they both ended drunk on the floor talking about Sehun. Too bad, alcohol could make you even more upset.

_\- We will get through this, Kai! You have us! – _Baekhyun regretted getting drunk with the boy. Kai was crying since the first few sips.

_\- Please, Baekhyun!_ _Let me die! I do not wish to be alive, I can’t! _

_\- Look at me! Look at me! I am never going to let you die, do you hear me! Forget about trying anything stupid! _

_\- It hurts, Baek! I cannot bare the pain anymore! I thought it would be easier but my heart is constantly bleeding! _

_\- Shh, I know, I know! – _Baekhyun hugged the boy, eventually the both of them falling asleep drunk.

** ∞ **

_\- Sehun!_

_\- Sehun, wake up!_

_\- Sehun!_

Familiar voices woke Sehun up from his deep sleep. Opening his eyes, he was again met with the family and Kai.

_\- You are not here! No, you are not real! –_the man laid on his back, closing his eyes as if waiting for them to disappear.

_\- Why did you kill us, Sehun?_

_\- I did not! – _the wounded man got to his feet angered by their words.

_\- Come here, Sehun! _– he got hypnotized by Chanyeol’s voice and couldn’t help but go closer.

_\- Why do people keep dying because of you, big brother?_

_\- Luhan? – _Sehun got a hold of his baby brother’s face, making sure he could touch him. – _Are you really here? – _tears started rolling down his cheeks.

_\- You are obsessed with this evil man as much as he is with you!_ – Luhan was talking quietly being squeezed by Sehun’s hands around his torso. – _You got me killed, father too and now the whole family. The man you love was slaughtered like an animal! It’s all your fault, brother! You are the cancer in everybody’s life! _

Sehun got hurt by his brother’s words but knew perfectly that this was not Luhan. A person of the same blood would never talk to him in this way. Everyone from the family knew the danger they were constantly in. Nobody blamed anybody. Ever.

After taking a step back away from his brother, Sehun got hit by Luhan, by Kris, by Baekhyun… He was soon bleeding on the ground, the family taking turns to hurt him.

_\- You are not real! – _screaming was not helping. They were not physically real but the pain they caused him was. – _Get me out of here! – _a knife dug in his back, another in his arm and another in his stomach. – _Ahn Oh – Joo! – _Sehun managed to get to the door which was unfortunately and expectedly locked. He fell to his knees in agony, nails digging in the door. – _Ahn Oh – Joo, get me out of here! Fuck! – _his nails bled from the scratching, his body from the hits and cuts it took. Screaming on the top of his lungs, his body was soon pushed away by the door being opened.

_\- For fuck’s sake, hold him! I can’t inject him! – _Kim Che Yoon got inside the room along with three guards and Ahn Oh – Joo. Managing to put Sehun out, they threw him on the bed and locked the door again, leaving him alone and asleep.

** ∞ **

_\- Either let him go or stop torturing him at least! – _Kim Che Yoon allowed himself to speak freely since things really looked bad for Sehun.

_\- I pay you to be the doctor not his friend, am I not?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo was pointing his finger at the other.

_\- Don’t you see it?_ _He is going mad! _

_\- That’s just what I wanted. _

_\- We dirtied the room with too much blood and you saw what happened on the cameras you have in that house. They took the blood for a DNA test. His family thinks he is dead. Kai thinks he is dead. How do you expect the boy to come switch place with Sehun if he thinks he is dead? _

_\- Why don’t you mind your own business and stop whining like a little bitch! _

Ahn Oh – Joo was anyways a bit worried since he knew Kai was not used to their way of living and knew the boy could be stupid brave sometimes. There was no other way to get in touch with him except for going straight to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s.

** ∞ **

Thinking this was another bad dream, Kai felt a hand over his mouth. Opening his eyes, he recognized Ahn Oh – Joo in the dark.

_\- Do not make a sound and come to the bathroom! – _the old man whispered in his ear before grabbing his hand to get Kai out of bed and led him to the bathroom without removing his hand.

Closing the bathroom door, he pushed the boy against the wall, his hand still silencing him.

_\- I am gonna remove my hand now but you have to be quiet, understand me, flower? _

Kai nodded his head and as soon as the other’s hand was not on his mouth, he slapped the older.

_\- You… _of course Kai did not succeed in keeping his voice down and Ahn Oh – Joo was forced to shut him up again.

_\- Sehun is not dead!_ _– _Kai’s eyes widened in shock. – _I just made it look that way to stop the family from searching for him. He is alive and our deal is still on. – _slowly removing his hand, Ahn Oh – Joo was now sure the boy would be quiet.

_\- How can I be sure?_

_\- You are in no place to be doubting me, you know that! It’s Wednesday today. On Friday, I want you to go back to Sehun’s house and wait until dark. Convince Baekhyun and Chanyeol to let you go live there and find a way to distract the guards or something. I will drop Sehun off and take you with me! Don’t even think about talking to anybody about this! You know I am going to kill Sehun without even blinking!_

_\- I won’t. I promise! Can – can I ask you for one thing?_

_\- What is it, beautiful? – _the older wrapped his hand around Kai’s waist pulling him closer to his body.

_\- Give me a week to be with Sehun._

_\- No! – _Ahn Oh – Joo pushed the boy away, angered by his request.

_\- Look at me._ – Kai grabbed the other’s hand to get his attention. – _A week with him and I will find a way to come to you by myself. The family would never see me again and if by any chance they do, I will make sure they think that I sincerely wish to be with you and I do not want them in my life again! The only things I want are to be with Sehun for a while and that nobody is going to get hurt! If you do this for me, I am going to be with you willingly without ever contacting or speaking about the family! _

\- _You are again ready to throw your own self under the bus just to save others! _

_\- Their safety in exchange for me! _

_\- Fine! But just so you know, if I sense something suspicious, if you try searching for help from anyone, if you even say a word about our deal, I am going to kill every single one of them! I am going to have my people following the family, tracking them wherever they are! My guards are going to be their shadows so imagine how quick I could be to eliminate them! _

Ahn Oh – Joo jumped out the window without saying anything more and left Kai alone in his room. The boy was overwhelmed. Sehun was alive and that was all that mattered. He was beyond happy, but being happy in his life did not come without a cost. He was about to give away his life in order to save his husband and the family. It was worth it, he was sure. For once in his life, he did feel useful. He was about to save nine people sacrificing only his life.

Sitting in his bed and thinking about the day he would have his lover back in his arms kept him awake. He had to think of a plan to get back to Sehun’s mansion without being too suspicious and have as fewer guards as possible around the house.

** ∞ **

Things did not get better for Sehun. The constant nightmares and hallucinations were sucking the life out of him. He was under no illusion that he was going to survive this but at least he knew his family would be safe once he is dead and Ahn Oh – Joo has gotten his revenge.

Maybe that was the longest his enemy had left him without being violated but unfortunately, Sehun preferred getting beaten or drowned instead of seeing his family, Kai and Luhan dead over and over again.

His screams got swallowed by the empty room leaving his throat sore and his mind hazy. The trays of food left in his room were well received but Sehun was quick to vomit everything he put in his stomach. His body would only accept water and allow him to be awake for an hour or two after which he would fall asleep again to be tormented by the horrifying nightmares.

** ∞ **

Kai decided to lock his room and spend the day after his meeting with Ahn Oh – Joo in it so he could hide his nervousness and excitement for the next day. He was a bad liar and that motivated him to work on his excuse to go back to Sehun’s mansion.

It was Thursday night when Kai went downstairs. Hearing the TV indicated that either Baekhyun or Chanyeol was there.

Seeing the couple cuddled on the sofa warmed his heart due to the fact he hadn’t seen them having an intimate moment since they found out about Sehun. Chanyeol had a different way of expressing his sorrow than Baekhyun and that separated them for a couple of days.

_\- Kai, come to us. – _Baekhyun was the first to sense the boy’s presence and he removed the blanket from himself to invite Kai to the couch.

_\- I do not wish to ruin your moment but can I ask you for something._ – Chanyeol muted the TV as soon as Kai sat next to them.

_\- Of course!_ _Whatever you need! _

_\- I am so thankful that you are helping me get through this. You really have no idea how much everyone from the family means to me. – _the boy scoffed to hide the grief in his voice. – _I know you will deny it being true but I do not wish to bother you with my presence. _

_\- How can you say that? You are not bothering us, baby! – _Baekhyun grabbed the boy’s hand, reassuring him.

_\- I –_ _I just wish to go back to Sehun’s house. I want to sleep in his bed, lie where we used to lie together … I just need to smell his scent for one last time so I could move on. – _Lies! He could never move on even if Sehun’s death was actually true.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo disappeared again… but we can’t let you be in the house all alone without guards and I know you understand why. _

_\- Yes, I understand. Just, please, don’t send too many because they make me feel as if something is about to happen and I – I feel uneasy. _

_\- Okay, I am going to send three men with you but this is going to happen tomorrow. Don’t stay too much in the house alone, we will miss you! – _Kai must have sounded pretty convincing since even Chanyeol was down for the proposal right away.

Staying with them for a movie, guilt was eating Kai alive. He felt bad for lying to the couple but that was the only way. He needed to be focused and execute his plan to save his husband.

** ∞ **

Another meal he was throwing up in the toilet was causing his stomach to spasm. Another cause for his body to feel weakened. When was his misery going to end? He was living in his own pool of blood and now in his own vomit. The sound of the door being opened was the response to his request. Praying it was the last time he saw this disgusting room; he was dragged by the guards to the one used for tortures.

** ∞ **

A second night Kai spent without sleeping for more than an hour or two. His heart was racing faster and faster with every hour passing, getting him closer in time to meet his husband.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun drove him to the mansion along with the three guards.

_\- Are you sure you do not wish us to stay with you, Kai? – _after stepping out of the car, the boy was hugged by the couple and given a new phone to contact them if something was up.

_\- Thank you, guys._ _I just need a couple of days to myself, don’t worry. _

Waving them goodbye, Kai was quick to get to Sehun’s room. Opening the door, the sophisticated smell of his husband’s perfume gently tickled his nose. He loved that smell, it made him feel safe, warm… After going closer to the bed, he found an envelope which had his name on it. Immediately tearing it apart, he started reading out loud.

** _“Get the guards inside the house at 8 o’clock exactly and go to the front door!’’_ **

Throwing the note into the bin, Kai laid in the bed going under the sheets which smelled like Sehun as well.

** ∞ **

_\- Ah, my precious toy! I am gonna miss you! – _Ahn Oh – Joo let his guards tie Sehun to a chair but excused them after. He needed to say his goodbyes in private. – _Are you with me, Sehun? – _seeing his victim’s saliva flowing from his mouth and his eyes focused on nothing, he doubted Sehun was sane any more. 

Ahn Oh – Joo was right. His prey was seeing Luhan again but had no idea how real his hallucinations had gotten.

_\- Are you with me, Sehun? – _why bother asking since he was going to have his fair share of fun with him anyways. The only thing he had to be careful of was not to kill him accidently.

_\- I am sorry, Luhan!_ _I did everything I could to protect you, but it was not enough! – _Sehun was seeing his brother instead of Ahn Oh – Joo and was so deeply fucked up he actually believed Luhan was truly there, this time no doubtful questions or accusations he was not real.

_\- That’s right, Sehun!_ _– _the old man was laughing maniacally while applauding himself. He was so proud he kept his promise to make Sehun unable to differentiate reality from illusion.

Ahn Oh – Joo’s plan was to beat the shit out of Sehun, to make him beg for one last before he had to drop his almost dead body in front of his house.

_\- Look at me! Who do you see, Sehun? – _the old man splashed some cold water in his prey’s face wanting to make sure Luhan was out of his head for now.

_\- Stop …_ _I don’t want to see them anymore … please stop … _Sehun’s head was lowered, it was hard for him to speak, moreover to think. His head was pounding. Luhan, then Ahn Oh – Joo, he was no longer able to control his thoughts and grasp what was really there.

Realizing Sehun was not going to be awake much longer, Ahn Oh – Joo took a syringe with adrenaline out of his pocket. He knew this moment would come so he untied the other’s hands and pressed his fingers to find a vein. Injecting him was easy since Sehun did not move at all even though feeling his hands were no longer in chains.

_\- Are you awake? – _Sehun’s eyes opened and he lifted his head up. While Ahn Oh – Joo was untying his legs, he had the time to focus and comprehend what was happening.

His peaceful thoughts about dying were cut off by the piercing pain in his thigh. The other stabbed his right thigh two times just next to the femoral artery, purposely avoiding it, considering that would kill Sehun.

_\- Fuck! – _the only thing the adrenaline helped for, was Sehun gaining some of his strength back just enough to scream and press his hand over the cuts.

Putting on his favorite leather gloves and metal brass knuckles would grant him one pleasant beating session with Sehun.

Hits to the face, ribs and chest almost got his victim unconscious again which was avoided by Sehun’s vein being abused by another syringe. Ahn Oh – Joo had thrown his weak body on the ground so he could kick him wherever he found. The old man was not focusing on a particular area of his body, he wanted to ruin it whole. The kicks to Sehun’s fucked-up ribs and his broken arm were the worse. His bones would not heal for a long time even after a proper medical attention.

_\- Kill me … _Sehun was face down on the ground trying to crawl his way to Ahn Oh – Joo to meet his fate and end his stupid grotesque show.

_\- I cannot hear you!_ _What did you say, you helpless little shit? – _the old man kicked him in the ribs which resulted in Sehun falling on his face again.

Rolling around to lay on his back, the tortured man saw his family again. This time his visions did not erase figures that were actually real, they simply combined with them. The delusional man could still feel the hits to his body and see it was Ahn Oh – Joo violating him but things got worse when he felt the cuts Luhan and Kai were carving into his skin. Hallucinations were bad but even worse when occurring along with real ongoings.

_\- Kill me! Kill me, Kai! _

Sehun’s body was ruined. He did not wish to live a minute longer. Never had he experienced such pain, he was begging to be killed for the first time in his life. Screaming at his abusers did not help for his wish to be fulfilled. They were all evilly laughing at him, humiliating him… He was drowning pathetically in his own blood while Ahn Oh – Joo continued to kick him or hit him in the face, Kai and Luhan making sure his body would be scarred enough by their knives.

_\- Please, kill me … _Sehun could barely talk and these were the last words that came out of his mouth before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

** ∞ **

Fifteen minutes to eight o’clock exactly. Kai opened the front door where two of the guards stood, the third a little far in the garden.

_\- Guys! – _raising his voice so the third could hear him as well, everybody gathered within seconds.

_\- Is everything okay, Mr._ _Kai? _

_\- It is. It’s just … you know since we were attacked in this house, I can’t help but feel a bit upset being here … _trying to look as sympathetic as he could, he played dumb in front of them.

_\- Is there something bothering you?_

_\- No, I wanted to – I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but would you come inside and have a drink with me or something to eat? _

_\- Mr., we must stay outside the house. _

_\- I know but you are here to protect me, right? There isn’t anybody else in the house. If you are inside with me in the living room, you will have your eyes on me all the time. Besides, I do really feel bad being in this huge house alone. Every noise is making me jump. _

_\- Okay, we will come inside but not for long. Just to make sure you feel better. _

Kai knew that they would not be able to say ‘’no’’. They were practically working for him. The puppy eyes were just to make them feel some empathy.

The boy wished that there were no new maids while he was there and that he would cook something for himself. Liar. He did not plan on eating. Bringing four cups of tea to the table, he sat along with the men, welcoming them to feel comfortable.

Counting the seconds till eight o’clock felt like counting years. Well, no matter how slow it did pass in his head, the clock did hit eight o’clock. Kai was awkwardly smiling at the guards when a loud thud could be heard.

The three men were fast to get up but nobody could have ever beaten the seconds Kai needed to rush to the front door. Opening it, he saw his husband’s body thrown on the ground. Sehun had nothing but underwear, every wound visible. His whole body was bloodied and left red marks all over the marble.

_\- Sehun, Sehun, wake up! _

_\- We have to drive him to the hospital, now! _

Thank God the guards were there. Kai would never have been able to drag his body alone to a car and it was a matter of life and death.

Two of the guards got in one car along with Kai and Sehun, being followed by the third man in another car. The boy was caressing his husband’s hair whispering quiet prayers to whatever power there was in that miserable world of his.

** ∞ **

God damn it, Kai was lucky Lay and Jackson were at the hospital. He warned them by calling that there was an emergency but because of being panicked, he did not mention it was Sehun whose life was endangered and just hung up the phone after the confirmation they were waiting outside the hospital.

Hitting the breaks in front of the building, the guards helped Kai get Sehun’s body out. There was a team of doctors waiting outside already. As soon as Lay and Jackson brought the stretcher closer to the car, they realized that was Sehun.

_\- Is that Sehun?_

_\- I can’t find a pulse!_

_\- Go faster! _

_ \- He is not breathing! _

The last words Kai could hear before being stopped from entering the emergency room. Sehun was not breathing … he did not have a pulse … How was a man without even a pulse going to be saved?


	19. Chapter 19

**_Happy New Year, everyone! _** _**May this year bring new happiness, new goals, new achievements and a lot of new inspirations on your life. Wishing you a year fully loaded with happiness. **_

_ **Thank you again for reading and commenting! I hope to keep you as my readers in this following year as well! ** _

* * *

As soon as the door to the ER closed, Kai sent out a message to everyone from the family. He was waiting in the same spot Sehun was waiting for him, after Ahn Oh – Joo shot the boy on the cemetery.

He did not spend much time shaking his leg nervously and biting his bottom lip before the others gathered around him.

_\- What happened? How is he…? How is he alive, Kai? – _Chanyeol was almost shouting, still shocked by the fact Sehun was in the other room.

_\- I don’t know…_ _We heard a thud outside and when I opened the door… Sehun was lying on the ground, bloodied … _was Kai getting good at lying or has he been all his life?

_\- I can’t believe he is alive! Thank God! – _Baekhyun sat next to Kai, hugging him.

Everybody waited impatiently in the corridor for Lay or Jackson. Many questions had to be asked but they kept their mouths shut, respecting Sehun’s condition and the worry they were all experiencing.

Two hours, three hours, four hours … it was way past midnight. Actually, it was three in the morning when the door to the ER opened.

_\- He will live! – _Lay tossed his mask and gloves in the bin followed by his lover. – _Recovery would take time but he will live! _

The family could not hold themselves from smiling. No matter how bad everything looked or sounded, the most important thing was that their leader, their brother survived.

Chen was hugging Kai when Lay looked at Chanyeol, Baekhyun and then tilted his head in the direction of his office. Since the other doctors were instructed to move Sehun to a hospital room, Kai did not notice the doctor couple leaving along with the other two. Seeing his husband alive, even asleep was all he needed. 

** ∞ **

Closing the door behind them, the doctors sat in the chairs along with the other couple.

_\- I … _Lay placed his elbows on the desk, running his fingers through his hair. – _I have to tell you that … it’s bad! Sehun is in a very bad condition! – _he looked horrible after spending hours to fix his partner. – _His body looks like he had been through war and back… his organs are not in a good shape and his tests do not look well either. – _Jackson started massaging his boyfriend’s shoulders since he could see the other getting tensed. – _The four of us have to help him recover and get through this, we owe him that! He attacked Ahn Oh – Joo in the firstplace years ago so our family could thrive and be invincible! _

_\- We will! We will do everything we can to help him although we might need some guidance from you. – _Chanyeol was so happy his brother was back! It was a miracle. Just when he thought Sehun was gone and he was trying to bury his anger deep down, his partner was back!

_\- Kai said that Sehun asked him whether he was real or not?_ _Do you think…? – _Baekhyun was not only worried about his boss’ body, the four of them were well aware of Sehun’s mental problems, so this question sounded reasonable.

_\- He was hit in the head for sure, he has a wound before his hairline, but we do not know yet. The worse that could happen is a memory loss but I think the chances are small … his fractures are …. The bones will need lots of time. – _Jackson managed to control his emotions in front of Lay although feeling as much upset as the others.

_\- I can’t imagine what he’s been through…_ Baekhyun squeezed his husband’s hand implying his distress when thinking about the tortures Sehun had been through.

_\- We need to stay focused and find Ahn Oh _– _Joo! We can’t let him disappear once more! This man needs to be killed! – _none of them could still understand how that man managed to run away every time, not leaving a single trace.

_\- We will do it quietly and try to be as much around our boss as we can! – _Jackson had the final word before the four of them got out of the office and returned to the others.

** ∞ **

Thirty hours and Sehun was still asleep. Kai was constantly beside him, eating, sleeping or just looking at his lifeless body. The others from the family would come every day to visit even though trying to find Ahn Oh – Joo by using any means and dedicating all of their time.

It was getting dark outside when Baekhyun managed to get Kai out of the hospital room and take a walk in the hospital’s garden. Chanyeol on the other hand, stayed behind in Sehun’s room.

_\- I am going to find him, brother! I will do whatever I can to bring him alive to you! – _just as the tall male squeezed the other’s hand, he saw Sehun’s eyelids twitch. – _Sehun? _

Slowly opening his eyes, Sehun winked a couple of times in order to focus. He recognized the room immediately and after looking to his side, recognized Chanyeol as well.

_\- How am I not dead? – _Sehun tried lifting himself so as to sit but was quickly pushed back by the other.

_\- I have no idea, brother!_ – Chanyeol placed his other hand over Sehun’s and his. His eyes teared up a bit, excitement audible in his voice.

_\- What happened, Chanyeol?_

_\- Kai says Ahn Oh – Joo left you in front of your house and as soon as he found you, the guards drove you here, to the hospital. – _the wounded man did not look his partner in his eyes. He was looking around, confused.

_\- Where is he?_

_\- Kai is with …_

_\- No! Where is Ahn Oh – Joo? _

_\- We – we don’t know yet but …_

_\- I have to find him, Chanyeol! – _gripping his brother’s hand, Sehun was met with his worried gaze.

_\- We will!_ _I promise you that! – _Chanyeol pushed the emergency button over the other’s bed and waited for the doctors to come while holding Sehun’s hand.

_\- Chanyeol._

_\- Yes, boss?_

_\- Don’t let Kai in. – _Sehun turned his head to the other side, his tone monotonous.

_\- What do you mean not let him in?_

_\- I said do not let him in! _

_\- Okay, but – _Chanyeol’s words were cut off by the doctor couple rushing inside the room.

_\- Sehun!_ _Oh my God! – _Lay rushed to his side, pushing Chanyeol a bit so he could be closer.

_\- How are you feeling?_ – Jackson was the next to come to his other side.

_\- I am going home!_

_\- No way! You’ve been here for only thirty hours! You have to … _everybody knew Sehun was not the type to accept the seriousness of his condition and rest, but Lay was shocked how quick his boss was to decline the medical help his body needed.

_\- Did you hear what I just said? I am going home and if you don’t take out the fucking tube and the cannula from my vein, I am going to pull them out myself! – _Sehun raised his hand and the minute he did that, Lay and Jackson took action.

_\- Sehun, you have to stay here!_ _You are in a bad condition; they need to do a brain scan! – _Chanyeol was trying to convince the other to stay in bed, although understanding his anger.

_\- Give me some clothes!_ – just when the doctors removed the cannula and the tube from his throat, Sehun tried sitting up which turned out to be hard. – _Get me some clothes, I am fine! – _just when Lay and Jackson tried to help him, Sehun held his hand up to stop them. – _Go!_

_\- Brother, Kai was waiting for you to wake up. We have to call him and Baekhyun! – _Chanyeol was trying to convince the other to not push his husband away, understanding the way he must be feeling.

The hospitalized man did not respond. He sat on the bed, his head lowered trying to focus and deafen the noise in his ears.

_\- Sehun, you should stay a few more days! – _Lay’s worried voice got their attention when he returned to the room. He did not want to let his boss go home, but brought a tshirt, pants, a hoodie and some sneakers he left in his office many days ago when he thought about going to the gym but an emergency came up and he had to come to the hospital as fast as he could.

_\- Where is Kai? – _a lot of time passed before Sehun asked them that question which was not like him at all.

_\- I called them._ _They are coming any minute. _

_\- Don’t let them in! _

_\- What do you mean, Sehun? – _Jackson was confused. Did he make a mistake by calling the others to come? He did not think so.

** ∞ **

Walking around in the garden felt refreshing. Kai was drinking his tea while Baekhyun was burning his tongue with the hot coffee of his.

_\- Do you think Sehun will be alright? – _the boy sat on a bench the shorter following.

_\- He will._ _That’s boss we are talking about. He is a lion! – _Baekhyun smiled to the other, reminding his own self as well that Sehun was the strongest person he knew.

_\- I am afraid of what’s going to happen when he wakes up, Baek!_

_\- How come? _

_\- I don’t know too much details about his injuries but … when I went to the first house where they kept him, I just – I just had never seen him like this! His body was so weakened he barely managed to stand up and look at me. You know what he said? – _Baekhyun tilted his head as if asking him. – _He told me I should learn how to live without him! _

_\- God damn you, Ahn Oh – Joo! – _after hearing this, the shorter realized the mental tortures that man practiced on Sehun, must have worked pretty well.

_\- That’s what I am afraid of, that he is not going to be the same anymore._

_\- Listen to me, baby! It doesn’t matter if he will be the same or not. Of course, he will not be! Who would after experiencing this much pain? But what I know is that no matter how different he may seem, the one thing not changed is going to be the love he feels for you! _

Kai did not say anything else, he just stood there smiling.

_\- Yes, Jacks. – _Baekhyun picked up his buzzing phone, immediately raising interest in the boy after saying the doctor’s name. – _yeah, yeah, we are coming! – _the shorter had not yet hung up the phone when he caught Kai’s hand and led him to Sehun’s room.

** ∞ **

_\- I said don’t let them in!_ – Sehun was sitting on the edge of his bed when the door opened. Kai and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up but they were quickly pushed back by the doctors.

_\- I am sorry, guys._ _We need to run some tests because he just woke up. – _Lay was caressing Kai’s hand when Jackson shut the door behind them.

_\- Lay … what? Please, I need to see him! – _Kai could not understand why were they pushing him away. His husband woke up and he was not allowed to get in the room?

Baekhyun obviously got the hint and grabbed the boy’s hand leading him to another room which was empty.

_\- What’s going on? Why wouldn’t they let us in, Baek? _

_\- I don’t know, sweetie! Sehun … might need some time. He was unconscious for almost two days. Lay and Jackson know what they are doing, don’t worry! _

** ∞ **

_\- Why did you make us do that to Kai? He should be the first person to see you! – _Lay was getting heated up since he saw the look on the boy’s face and he did not like it.

_\- Leave me alone with Chanyeol! – _Sehun’s harsh words granted him his wish. The doctors were quick to turn their backs and get out of the room.

_\- What is it, Sehun? – _Chanyeol was as much puzzled as the others. Everyone was sympathetic and well aware that Sehun has been through a lot, but his behavior was just so cold and disinterested towards all of them.

_\- Help me get dressed, please. _

Chanyeol could not ignore the fact that looking at Sehun was upsetting him. Getting on his feet was hard for the boss, imagine what getting dressed felt like. He did not have a single inch of his body which did not ache.

After putting the clothes on with Chanyeol’s help, Sehun tried walking which looked pathetic. He was limping because of his legs were covered in bruises and one of them was even stabbed.

_\- Get me a car and let Kai get in after I am seated. _

_\- Okay, I will call my guards to drive you home. _

_\- Are all of mine dead? – _this question earned a nod from Chanyeol. – _Hyun Ho? – _another nod.

_\- I will have Kris deal with choosing new ones for you._ _You will need new maids as well. _

Being escorted to the car was not any less pitiful. Sehun needed assistance wherever he went. Leaving the hospital sooner than he was allowed came with a cost.

_\- Text me when you get to the mansion. I let two of my guards stay there when Kai came back a few days ago but we are going to send you more as soon as we decide who will be the best. _

_\- I will rest at home today, but we have to set up a meeting for tomorrow._

_\- Okay, boss. _

After closing the door to the car, a few minutes passed when Sehun could hear Chanyeol exchanging goodbyes with Kai before the boy entered the vehicle.

_\- Sehun! – _the boy wrapped his hands around the other’s neck, sucking the air out of him with his tight hug. – _I am so happy you are alive! I love … you … _as soon as Kai looked into the other’s eyes, he was met with something so unfamiliar. Warmth was replaced with arrogance and safety was traded with hostility. – _Are you okay? – _the boy saw his lover not dressed in a suit for the first time along with his messy hair which was not pushed back as usual.

_\- Let’s go home. I am tired. _

Sehun sounded so indifferent. He did not even spare his husband a look, moving his hand away after Kai tried touching him. Did Ahn Oh – Joo really managed to … break him this bad?

** ∞ **

Sehun was not much more talkative when they got home. Lighting a cigarette as soon as he stepped inside the mansion, he went to the garden where their wedding took place. After he closed his eyes, horrific images flooded his mind. Blood, gunshots, more blood … it all made his head hurt and he found himself clutching it.

_\- Bloody Hell! – _bringing the cigarette to his lips with his shaky hand, he inhaled as deeply as he could. He knew Kai was behind him since the boy was following him worriedly around the house.

_\- Why don’t we get you to bed? Hm? – _wrapping his hands around his husband, the boy implied his intention to help.

Sehun did not get angry, he simply gathered himself and pretended not to feel pain when limping to his room along with Kai.

Taking their clothes off in silence, the both of them pulled the duvet to uncover the bed. Lying together felt unrealistic. Kai was beyond happy to feel his lover’s body next to his and just when he decided on expressing this emotion, he was brushed away. Sehun turned on his side, facing the balcony and not his partner. He was not ready to talk, not ready to face the consequences of what had happened.

Feelings overwhelmed Kai and he could not bring himself to sleep looking at his husband’s back. New scars decorated the tattooed skin, revealing the ugly truth.

** ∞ **

Having drifted off after a couple of hours, Kai was wakened up by Sehun’s grunts. His husband was thrashing weakly in bed, lying on his back while muttering something under his breath.

_\- Please … kill … kill me! – _a few groans followed. – _Ahn Oh – Joo … leave him …_

_\- Sehun, Sehun! Wake up! – _Kai tried waking the other up but did not succeed.

Sehun was sweating profoundly and his movements became more aggressive. He was soon gripping the sheets with his right arm, pushing his head back into the pillow.

_\- Fuck! – _Sehun’s veins were visible on his neck and along his arms.

Thankfully, after a few more violent shakes from Kai, his husband woke up.

_\- What happened? Where am I? – _the wounded man looked lost.

_\- It’s okay!_ _You are home, with me! It’s over! – _Kai lifted his hands in the air as if surrendering. He decided not to touch the other since he could see how attacked Sehun felt.

Without saying another word, Sehun got out of bed slowly. Limping around the room, he was followed by his husband’s gaze. God, walking was hard. His head hurt constantly and the buzzing sound in his ears would not stop. Nearing the bathroom, Sehun lost his balance and staggered to one side before he placed his hand on the wall for support.

_\- Sehun, let me … _

_\- Go to bed! _

After getting inside the bathroom, Sehun went to relieve himself. Great, he was pissing blood!

Rummaging through the sink cabinets, he found the medicaments Lay had given him in case of emergency. Sehun locked the door to spare himself the embarrassment of Kai finding him sitting on the cold tiles drowning himself in pills. What he could not see was that Kai sat on the floor his back against the bathroom door, unintentionally mimicking Sehun’s action, while their backs were now against one another.

** ∞ **

Waking up felt awful after taking so many pills. Sehun’s body felt stiff because of sleeping on the floor. After managing to get up, he went to the sink to brush his teeth. Too bad there was a mirror since the man got triggered easily by looking at his reflection, seeing the defeated look his body had.

Wound before his hairline, cut eyebrow, bruised cheek, bruised nose, cut lip … his face was a mess! There was something more. One of his eyes was bleeding, the sclera far gone from white to bloody red. Sehun’s body did not look any prettier! He had bruises on his neck, on his collarbones, on his chest, arms, legs and these were just the visible ones. He had many more under the bandages around his torso, the ones around his thigh and beneath the cast on his arm. Disfigured and disgraced! That’s how he saw himself, like nothing more than a human wreck! The look in the mirror angered him and he slammed his fist in it, the sounds of glass shattering echoing around the bathroom. Sehun was trying to control his breathing, supporting himself with one hand on the sink when he heard a knock on the door.

_\- Sehun, are you okay? What’s going on? – _Kai was waiting behind the door, nervously knocking.

Opening after a few, Sehun was met with his husband’s worried gaze but walked past him without even saying a word.

_\- What’s going on? Do you need me to call Lay and Jackson? – _Kai was trying to grasp the other’s attention since Sehun was now taking out a suit from his wardrobe. – _Please, allow me to help you, you should not be moving your arm! _

Okay, then. Sehun stopped in his place, letting the other know he was about to accept his help.

The man was stubborn and wanted to put on a shirt but since the cast was not about to fit, he chose a black t-shirt before getting the sling around his neck again. Kai was so gentle; he caressed every part of Sehun’s body he could touch while getting him dressed. Feeling his husband’s skin, warm under his fingers, gave him goosebumps.

_\- Are you done degrading me? – _the older looked his husband in the eyes as if blaming him or even looking a bit hostile towards Kai.

_\- What do you mean?_ _I just wanted to help you! _

_\- I am able to get dressed myself! _

Not staying for another minute, Sehun turned his back and walked towards the door when the other’s words stopped him.

_\- Are you still going to ignore me when you need me the most? – _such confidence in his words, that Kai himself got surprised.

_\- Who says you are what I need? _

And just like that, without saying another word, Sehun got to his car and sat in the back seat.

He did not mean what he said, not at all. It was quite the opposite; Kai was indeed the person he needed the most. The shame he felt every time he limped, every time he looked at his body or even felt an ache, was what drifted him away. He could not bare the thought of being weak or helpless. Sehun was the leader and he needed to be strong despite all the suffering he had been through. Strength did not only come in its physical form, his body would heal within weeks, but his mentality was what needed help. Desperately! His PTSD worsened for he had been through another disastrous part of his life while memories of him crawling on the floor helpless, provoked him to behave cold and disinterested towards the others as if they had seen every pitiful moment and heard his every prayer to be killed. At least his anger was repressed because of his enfeebled physique.

** ∞ **

Kai stood there in the middle of their room without moving an inch. What was he supposed to say? Begging Sehun to stay would only anger him, not doing anything about it would only help his husband drift away more and more. What Kai could not understand was how could his other half be so cold and distant after all this time they spent apart? They promised to each other; good or bad, they are going to love and help one another. Unfortunately, Sehun was always the first one to brush the other away and turn his back. It hurt Kai in the most brutal way thinking about the days they had left together. Were they going to spend them in silence, not dealing with their problems? The boy felt uneasy but the thing bothering him more was that he needed to think of a plan to leave the family after a few days. Thinking of a reason to go away was meaningless. Nobody was going to believe some bullshit about him being a traitor. Lies would not work, so what could he use against the family which would force him to leave? What could he use against his husband?


	20. Chapter 20

Since Chanyeol texted Sehun that the family meeting will be at his favorite restaurant, the boss instructed his guards to drive him straight to the building.

When getting out of the vehicle, the men responsible for their leader’s safety saw how hard it was for Sehun to walk and were quick to offer their assistance.

_\- Do not touch me ever again as if I am some pathetic cripple! – _baring his teeth for no reason, Sehun made his point.

_\- Apologies, boss!_ – the new guard was quick to bow his head.

As soon as he got into the restaurant, Sehun was met with the family sitting around their usual table. Glasses filled with whiskey were placed before each of them including one waiting for him.

_\- Boss!_

_\- Sehun! _

_\- Hey, Sehun! _

A few greetings could be heard to neither of which he responded. All the attention was focused on his movements and that just made him more and more agitated.

_\- You’ve probably found nothing about Ahn Oh – Joo since I do not see your lips moving or any sound coming out of your mouths! – _Wow, Sehun was really a master at being a dick. He was surprised as much as the others since the only times he had spoken to them this way have been when he was having an episode or shit really had hit the fan.

_\- Sehun, we are really doing everything we can but … _Chen was stuttering, nervous by the fact his boss was not pleased with their work.

_\- But what, Chen?_ _You can hack anything, you can restore every tape, every file! What’s so difficult here? _

_\- The thing is … there is nothing to be restored in the first place! No CCTV has any footage of him, even deleted! _

_\- Not only this. Every informant we have, every underling, even the cops do not know anything. They have either not seen him or have been threatened. I doubt that it’s the second since they know what we are capable of. – _Kris was shaking his leg while speaking.

_\- God damn it!_ – Sehun was smoking cigarette one after the other, no breaks in between.

_\- Boss._ – Suho spoke for the first time since they met. After receiving a nod from his leader, he continued – _I am sorry to bring this up, but do you have any idea why he … staged your death and then just let you go? _

Moments of his torture flashed before his eyes and he felt this sharp pain as if someone was drilling into his brain. Trying to get his shit together, Sehun brought the cigarette to his lips almost biting at it. The gold alcoholic liquid got him even more out of control.

_\- I don’t remember what happened the day before he threw me in front of my door! – _he could see everyone was checking out his scars and burns which made him even more insecure and ashamed sitting before their eyes.

_\- Do you need something from us, you know, except for finding Ahn Oh –_ _Joo? We are going to wait for you to recover no matter how much time that would require. You need to take time to be with your husband as well, but since you are here, everyone wanted to wish you well and we are waiting for you to start running the business again, including me. – _Chanyeol meant well. He felt so lucky and ecstatic when he found out his brother was alive. He felt uncomfortable in Sehun’s place since he respected his boss’ intelligence and thought he would never be as good as him.

_\- I cannot meet anyone in this condition so you are still in my position._ _I have no idea how much time the fucking healing would take! – _irritation was controlling Sehun’s voice.

_\- How bad is it?_ – the question Kris asked was directed at Lay and Jackson.

_\- The fractures are bad. His arm would take up to two months to heal as well as his ribs. They had been broken a couple of times and they did not heal properly so he needs to be careful. The stabs in the thigh are not serious, so except for the days he will be limping, nothing would slow down the recovery. The bruises will fade eventually, his face wounds and cuts as well. The lacerations on the back are almost healed along with the burn marks around his wrists. – _Lay felt some kind of obligation to enlighten the other on their boss’ condition. They were his closest people and they deserved to know.

_\- Jesus!_ – Baekhyun could not imagine the pain his partner had endured for so many days.

_\- Not every torture left scars to be seen._ – since Sehun already felt embarrassed and drunk enough, why not share the whole story. – _I was drowned, electrocuted, deprived from sleep, blinded with lights, drugged, whipped … I cannot remember how many times I was beaten until I was unconscious! – _pouring himself another glass after drinking the rest of the first at once, Sehun’s voice broke. Anger and PTSD were controlling his speech.

_\- Sehun, you should not be drinking this much! – _Jackson placed his hand on his boss’ back which only made him more violent.

_\- How much worse?_ _I am peeing fucking blood! _

Everyone got silent the minute Sehun said that. It was no big deal compared to his other injuries but admitting what had happened to him made them realize how hard it must have been to do it. All of them knew how proud their leader was. He did not wish for anyone’s sympathy for he simply did not need it. Sehun had always felt obliged to be strong and not surrender no matter what. Injuries or not, he just would never admit being affected by someone or something.

_\- You will recover and every wound will heal! We are going to avenge you and execute this animal in the most brutal way possible! We promise you that! Am I right? – _Chanyeol could not hold back his emotional speech anymore and was pleased with everyone’s reply.

Sehun’s confession was probably one of the few times something this serious happened that it brought them even closer together. In some twisted, sick way, the more they suffered the stronger their bond became.

** ∞ **

Admitting his weakness felt relieving but it was not enough for Sehun to change his behavior all of a sudden. He still felt disgraced and that would stick for some time. He felt bad for taking it out on the people he loved but felt so out of control when it came down to his emotions. His family was very compassionate but that was predictable. The connection they had was built on trust, loyalty, respect and love.

After spending an hour or a bit more with the family, Sehun decided to get back home for a rest. His body hurt all the time and listening to the doctor couple’s advice, he tried taking as less pills as he could.

** ∞ **

Upon entering the mansion, he went straight to the living room because he heard the TV being switched on.

_\- Sehun, how are you? – _Kai sprung up and rushed to his husband, seeing him limping even more than in the morning.

_\- I am fine, I am fine!_

_\- You are limping even more! You have to rest! – _not touching the other in order not to get pushed away again, Kai just pointed at the sofa.

_\- Do we have new maids? I am starving! – _Sehun’s craving for food made the boy happy since the only thing the wounded man had put in his stomach since last night was pills and cigarettes choking his lungs.

_\- Yes, I waited for you to sit down for lunch._ _Do you want to eat in the garden? – _Kai meant the front garden since the back one would not help Sehun with his anger right now.

_\- I have to talk with some of the new guards, you tell the maids to serve the table._

Sehun trusted Chanyeol and Kris’ intuition about choosing his new guards but wanted to talk to them anyways.

Kai, on the other hand, helped the new maids by setting up the table along with them. Breaking a plate while carrying it to the garden by subconsciously loosening his grip, made him realize that his mind was elsewhere. Every time he got the chance to speak with Sehun, he would have this sincere smile on his face and his eyes would flicker like stars showing the true happiness he felt being around his husband, but things changed when he was not around the other. Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice would torment his mind, reminding him of his promise. Five more days and Kai had to leave the family and Sehun forever. Five days were far from enough to think of an excuse to leave, moreover go to Ahn Oh – Joo.

_\- I want this done by tomorrow. – _Sehun’s voice startled him and he turned around seeing the older hanging up his phone.

They started eating in silence but that just made Kai feel more uncomfortable. Looking at his lover only made him think of the ugly way he was about to hurt him.

_\- How was the meeting with the family? – _trying to make a conversation was hard since Sehun obviously did not wish to talk.

_\- Good._ – the disinterested behavior was still present.

_\- Do you want to lay for a bit after lunch to rest?_

_\- No._

_\- Look, I cannot imagine what you’ve been through but this is not the way to deal with it. Hurting me with your words or behavior would not solve anything!_

In a matter of minutes, Sehun was on his feet throwing the hand towel he had laid on his legs, on the table. Turning his back as usual, he went to his office where he locked himself up.

Taking a glass of white wine, Kai spent the rest of the day reading a book in the garden out in the sun. Reading the book or making up a plan to leave, he did not know anymore.

An hour passed and Kai got to their bedroom where he paced around, brushing his hair back every minute. Every second passing made him more and more nervous. He was walking around whispering under his breath.

_\- What should I do? How should I leave him? He is not going to believe any of it! Fuck you, Ahn Oh – Joo! _

Right after mentioning the psycho’s name, his phone buzzed. Unknown caller.

_\- Who is this? _

_\- It’s me._

_\- What are you doing? Why are you calling me, the others could …? _

_\- Shhh, you want my help, right? I heard you calling my name._

_\- What do you mean heard?_

_\- Do you think I am stupid? I put some extra cameras here and there inside the house while nobody lived there._

_\- Great! At least help me with something!_

_\- I will make sure this conversation could not be recorded by any means. The next thing we are going to do is … _

It took Ahn Oh – Joo at least fifteen minutes to get the information he wanted but since the conversation was getting longer, they both agreed upon making contact another day.

_\- God damn it, it’s not gonna work! _

_\- It will, I will make sure it will! Make sure to gather the family at Sehun’s house on Friday night. That’s all you need to do._

Thoughts of talking to the family and jeopardizing Ahn Oh – Joo’s plan could not leave his mind at peace. He had to choose; hurting the people he loved most in order to save their lives or saving his sorry ass from leaving which may lead to everyone’s death. Kai was afraid of Ahn Oh – Joo. He had seen what this man was capable of. He did not know how he did it but this was the only person Kai knew to be more cunning than Sehun.

** ∞ **

Sehun did not run away from Kai. He ran away from his feeling and from showing the boy what torture could do to you. The minute he felt his head hurt and the annoying sound in his ears, Sehun rushed to his office without giving any explanations.

He tried looking through some documents Chanyeol left him but that resulted in his headache worsening. There were sounds and objects triggering him as well as looking at his own scars. Memories were so vivid he could actually smell and feel the disgusting room where they kept him. The only way he helped himself come back to reality was to stick his thumb in the stab wounds on his thigh or press his hand against his ribs. Pain awakened him since it was real, it was happening right then and there.

Half an hour passed and he managed to calm down and gather himself somehow. Deciding on doing some work, he spent an hour and a half more in his office. It was 5 p.m. when his phone rang and he saw Baekhyun’s name on the phone screen.

_\- Hey, Sehun. How are you?_

_\- I am fine, Baekhyun. What is it?_

_\- Look, you have to go back to the hospital…_

_\- No! _

_\- Please, Sehun! Just for a few tests! We are all worried about you! … Please, for me! – _of course Baekhyun sounded worried but his manipulative tone was something else. He needed to get Sehun to the hospital and he was about to succeed.

_\- Okay, fine._ _I am going._

It did not take much time to convince him to go but not just because Baekhyun used his puppy voice but because Sehun felt this warmth, loyalty and support he needed from all of them after confessing how weakened he was. He was one step closer to be open about his feeling and be able to admit his frailty.

Going to his room to change his clothes, he almost bumped into Kai who was still pacing the room like crazy.

_\- Sehun … _

_\- I am going to the hospital. – _passing by the other, he went to his wardrobe to change his tshirt.

_\- Can I come?_

_\- Whatever._

Of course, Kai followed his husband to the car. He wished to spend every minute possible with the man he loved no matter how hard he brushed him away.

Sehun wished from the guards to stop in front of the back entrance since he did not wish anybody seeing him. Limping to the elevators which led to Lay’s office, they were met with many worried gazes. The doctors working at the hospital were all perfectly aware of who he was. Every doctor had saved his life or stitched his wounds more than once.

_\- Sehun! Kai! – _Lay happily sprung up from his chair upon seeing the couple.

_\- Let’s get this over with._ – Sehun would not lose his attitude.

_\- Okay. I am going to change your bandages and give you something for your kidneys._

_\- What’s wrong with his kidneys? – _Kai could see all the wounds and scars on his husband’s body but nobody decided to enlighten him on the matter of Sehun’s internal injuries.

_\- For fuck’s sake!_ – Lay had no idea the boy did not know, so his patient expectedly got angry at his question. – _I am peeing blood, that’s what’s wrong! _

_\- Why didn’t you tell me? – _every secret Sehun kept since he came back hurt Kai more and more.

_\- Do you need to know?_

_\- Of course, I do! You are my husband! – _they argued as if Lay was not there and that just made the situation more awkward.

_\- Kai, why don’t you sit here in my chair, while I examine him?_ – feeling the tension raising, the doctor decided to interfere.

_\- I –_ _I am gonna wait outside … _his tears almost rolled down his cheeks but he managed to hide them by rushing out the office to Sehun’s guards which waited outside.

Was his husband’s behavior supposed to make him feel better about leaving in a few days? It certainly did not! It made him feel even shittier since that was the time Sehun needed him the most, when he was the coldest and cruelest. Sitting in one of the chairs in the corridor, Kai buried his face in his hands to hide the silent tears.

** ∞ **

_\- Sehun …_

_\- Don’t, Lay! Please! I am so tired and my body aches. Every second I am around him makes me even weaker for I have to pretend I am not fucking hurting … _Sehun sat on the bed Lay had in his office for his patients.

_\- Okay, we will talk another time. Just relax for a bit. _

The doctor helped the other remove his t-shirt and the sling before asking him to stand up so he could take off the bandage around his ribs as well. Lay’s hands have always been cold and very gentle. Touching Sehun’s torso granted him a few winces because of this fact. Seeing the wounded’s bare skin made the doctor feel hopeful. The awful bruises were still present but the yellow-ish color indicating healing was starting to decorate his sides.

_\- I want to shower when I get home, so don’t put a clean one for now. _

_\- Okay, but promise me you are gonna let Kai bandage you again! It’s important! _

After receiving a nod, Lay extended his arm to the bed, urging Sehun to lay down.

_\- We have to lower your pants. – _the doctor helped his boss take them down to his knees so he could remove the bandage around his thigh. – _You can keep your thigh without a bandage if that would be more comfortable for you since the stab wounds look very well. – _patting Sehun on the knee, Lay turned to his desk when he felt the other’s hand stopping him.

_\- You have to give me some! _

_\- Sehun, you are starting to look better! You are not having an episode or anything … _

_\- I am! – _the wounded pulled Lay’s hand, forcing the doctor to lower himself as to listen to Sehun’s whisper – _I am having episodes since I left the hospital but I do not have the strength to break everything around me, you got it? it’s going to finish me, you hear me! _

_\- Let go of me, Sehun! – _Lay felt the other’s hand tightening around his which made him a bit nervous. – _I am going to give it to you, but only because of Kai. I do not want you to hurt him! _

Helping his patient dress up, Lay prepared a syringe with the ‘’potion’’ the other craved. Sehun sat quietly on the bed waiting before the doctor cleaned his vein with a cotton ball. Feeling the needle protruding was what made him relax and exhale loudly.

_\- You have to go home and rest, now. Don’t forget to let Kai bandage you. – _the indifferent voice Lay used was what woke Sehun up from his trance.

A smirk on the wounded man’s face appeared before he left the office which made Lay worried. Was his drug that good?

** ∞ **

_\- Come on. – _seeing Kai sitting in the corridor, Sehun waved his hand urging him to follow.

The drive you ask? Silent as always. Nobody spoke a word since they left the hospital. Apparently, that did upset only one of them. Kai was biting his thumb out of anger and annoyance. Sehun’s behavior was getting under his skin.

_\- Do you want to eat dinner together? – _it was 7p.m. by the time they got home. Trying to be the bigger person, Kai was again the first one to talk.

_\- I am not hungry._

_\- You know what? I am going to eat alone if that’s what you want. – _turning his back on his husband for the first time made Sehun realize how offensive his words were. His disinterested tone and behavior would just push the boy away. Everybody had their limits and apparently the older just found out.

_\- Wait!_ – the hesitation was audible in his voice but this was what Kai needed to stop in his tracks. One word and he was able to forget everything said before. One word was all he needed to come running back in his husband’s arms. – _I will drink a glass of whiskey while you are eating. _

The boy nodded. A drink was not something the wounded needed but as long as Sehun stayed around the table with him, Kai would be pleased.

Fifteen or so minutes to wash their hands and for the maids to set up the table in the dining room. A salad and a stake awaited Kai while before Sehun’s place was placed only a glass and a bottle of his favorite gold liquid.

_\- What did Lay tell you? You are getting better, right? – _Kai was asking questions between his bites, hating the silence between them. Were they growing cold towards each other?

_\- Kind of._ _I will take a shower after dinner and he asked of you to help me with the new bandages. _

_\- Of course, I will. _

By the time Kai finished his meal, Sehun had drunk three glasses of the alcohol.

_\- Are you going to shower? – _the boy stood up and went closer to his lover to help him stand up and climb the stairs seeing that he got a little drunk.

_\- Yeah, yeah._

Sehun not minding the other’s help indicated he was indeed intoxicated. Kai wrapped his hands around his torso and they climbed the stairs together.

_\- I am gonna lay for a bit before showering. Take off my clothes. – _Sehun almost lost his balance upon entering their bedroom. The alcohol got him good.

Kai was pleased the other was asking for help, not being the proud annoying bastard just for a second now. While taking his husband’s clothes off, he received a few grunts here and there. It was normal, the man was in pain, but what Kai could not ignore, was how hot Sehun was. His skin was on fire!

_\- Okay, lay down now. _

What embarrassed the man then was his obvious hard on. His cock was almost out of his underwear, pushing the cotton fabric. He knew Kai was watching and he did not mind. Instead, he gently tugged at the boy’s pants. The latter did not waste any time, he was bare naked from his torso down in just seconds. Keeping his white shirt and his black socks, he jumped over Sehun’s body. Engaging in a hungry wet kiss, they both could not believe how much they missed each other. The kisses were not only passionate, they were desperate, the two of them trying to suck the life out of one another. Sehun could use only his one hand but it was pretty much enough to show his desire for the other. His choking was not weaker as well as his hair pulling. He always made sure Kai knew he was only his.

_\- Ah, fuck! – _as soon as the boy started grinding against his cock, Sehun swore under his breath.

Everything was as if they were doing it for the first time, the emotions overwhelming their bodies, their minds. While the younger continued with his actions, Sehun extended his right arm, pulling the other’s shirt down. A few buttons got undone so the shirt lowered to one side and exposed Kai’s chest and shoulder. Sehun loved his husband’s body. It was lean but trained well. Lean as in elegant, delicate but far from enough to call feminine. What Kai did next was take off the older’ s underwear and grab Sehun’s penis with his hand. Wanting to waste no time in giving him a blowjob, he just spat on his dick before pumping it a couple of times. And then the most awaited part was about to begin. Straddling Sehun, Kai lifted himself up to aim the other’s dick at his hole. Glaring straight into his husband’s darkened eyes, the boy lowered himself painfully slow, pushing the length inside of him. It hurt but that was the part he loved the most. Sehun winced at the feeling of Kai’s warm hole around his cock, feeling it tighten around it.

_\- Oh God! It hurts, Sehun! – _the boy was silencing his loud moans with his hand over his mouth. His eyes got teary just from the first thrust because of the stinging pain.

_\- Fuck, you are so tight! _

Kai knew perfectly it was hard for the other to move so he would lead today being on top. After adjusting to his lover’s length, the boy began sliding up and down, his hands placed on Sehun’s chest for support. Placed was an understatement, he dug his nails into the other’s flesh for the pleasure and pain fusing so good together. The sweet moans were echoing around the room, the smell of pheromones everywhere. While Kai fucked himself on Sehun’s cock, the latter was tightening his grip on his waist, surely leaving some bruises. Whimpers, groans, grunts … the younger could not hold himself any longer and ejaculated onto his lover’s torso. His hole was choking Sehun’s dick, the latter closing his eyes before his orgasmic growls. Cumming inside Kai felt amazing. He loved doing that as much as the boy did.

Calming down their bodies from the euphoric experience felt like hours. They were sweaty and their breathing was shaky as if they had run a marathon or something.

_\- Let’s go take a shower together, huh? – _Kai spoke between breaths, hoping the other would accept his invitation.

Without saying a word, Sehun just patted him on the ass implying his agreement.

It was strange that limping to the bathroom did not make him feel ashamed. It was either the alcohol or the fact that he just had an amazing make up sex with his husband. Well, it did not matter since they were together under the hot steam of the shower.

_\- Push yourself against the wall. – _Kai wanted to wash Sehun’s body and was about to do that even if the other did not approve.

The boy squeezed some of the shower gel onto his hands before throwing the bottle on the floor. He started tenderly sliding his hands from Sehun’s chest down his stomach. Kai remembered the time his ribs were broken and the older tried massaging them. It was quite an embarrassing moment since Kai openly showed the other just how much of a masochist he was. Thinking about it for a couple of seconds, the boy decided on using a little more pressure on the other’s ribs. Sehun’s broken bones had been abused multiple times which made it even more painful and he got surprised by Kai’s bravery to do that. Pushing his head against the tiles, Sehun groaned because of the affliction he felt. It was harsh and sudden, leaving him breathless. Kai felt hopeful, his husband did not only let himself be touched, but hurt in some way. Sliding his hands down, the boy washed every inch of the other’s body, caressed every bruise, every wound, leaving invisible traces along Sehun’s body.

Being masochistic lasted only a couple of minutes for Sehun. Startling Kai, the man grabbed his hand, pushed him against the wall and shoved his cock inside without a warning. That was Sehun the boy knew. Aggressive, yet gentle enough to show his affection. As much bitter as sweet.

_\- Jesus! – _Kai had nothing to support himself on. The tiles were slippery and his knees were going weak.

Sehun wrapped his right arm around the other’s neck from the front, lifting his body so Kai’s back was against his chest. The new angle made them both moan loudly. The thrusts were getting more violent and messy. Sehun was squeezing the other’s neck while pushing himself inside Kai over and over again. As soon as the man bit his husband’s shoulder, the two of them realized they were climaxing together, shaking beautifully under the hot water.

When all the cum was washed away, Kai saw that Sehun’s cast was wet.

_\- Sehun, your arm … _

_\- Fuck it! – _placing his hand on the wall, Sehun had his back turned to the other.

Kai could not believe how bruised and cut the other’s back was. He did not wish to make Sehun feel uncomfortable so he decided to gently slide his hands down his spine.

_\- You have no idea how worried I was – _a kiss to the older’ s back was placed – _I thought about you every second – _one more – _and when I found out the news about your death – _and another one – _that was the moment I wished to be dead the most in my whole life! –_wrapping his hands around Sehun’s waist, the boy started whispering in his ear – _Now that I have you back in my arms my heart is at peace. – _the boy started kissing the other’s shoulder – _I love you and that’s what matters the most. It’s not gonna change if we both go through Hell and back! _

Just when Kai thought Sehun was going to push him away, the man turned around with his back against the wall once again.

_\- I am sorry! – _the older took a hold of his lover’s face, looking him into the eyes – _I am sorry for hurting you … the hardest thing in my life has always been exposing my soft, weak side! Instead of talking to my loved ones I decide to ignore them because I simply feel ashamed of not being strong! – _a scoff followed – _No words would ever describe how much you mean to me, how much I love you … but in the end words do not matter for that I would give away my life to save you, anytime! – _embracing the younger, Sehun pushed his forehead against Kai’s shoulder – _I am not going to leave you! Ever! _

Not going to leave? A promise only one of them would keep.


	21. Chapter 21

Except for the fact they needed to get to the hospital so the doctors could change Sehun’s cast, they spent an amazing night. Falling asleep and then waking up cuddled up together, was what neither of them could trade for anything.

_\- Good morning. – _Kai turned to face the other since they woke up in a spooning position.

_\- Morning. – _Sehun furrowed his brows, happy by the fact they opened their eyes together, but still grumpy without his coffee and cigarette.

_\- Let’s wash up and go downstairs for breakfast, shall we?_

_\- Hell, I need coffee!_

Brushing their teeth next to each other, the boy was quick to bare his teeth while the toothpaste was all over them, his mouth and chin. The rare picture of Sehun smiling brought joy to Kai’s morning. Not just smiling, the man was chuckling while taking some of the paste of the other’s chin and smudging it on his nose instead. Laughter was soon silenced by both of them kissing, smearing the toothpaste across their faces. Sehun usually felt cringy about romantic shit but doing it with his husband felt kind of right.

Going downstairs while still giggling, the both of them sat around the table.

_\- Can you spend one day without coffee? – _Kai teased the other, seeing how desperately he was clinging to the porcelain cup.

_\- If I drink enough whiskey, yes._

_\- Okay, what would you chose; whiskey or coffee for the rest of your life? – _the boy was cutely mocking the other’s addictions while eating his pancakes.

_\- Hm …_ Sehun squinted his eyes, thinking about his answer – _Whiskey, because I sometimes drink it in mornings as well, but coffee is only for when I wake up. _

_\- What about cigarettes? How long would you last without one? _

_\- Probably not long. I’ve been smoking since I was fifteen._

_\- Fifteen? Wow, a bad boy. – _Kai laughed again, pointing to the other’s plate, urging him to eat.

_\- What about you?_ _What is your addiction? _

_\- I loved drinking ice tea when I was younger but one of my foster fathers made me drop this habit. He preferred spending two dollars for a can of beer instead of a bottle of ice tea. After that I just remembered him every time I drank it so I simply stopped. It’s stupid, I know. It’s just a drink but …_

_\- It’s not stupid! You have the right to feel anything you want. – _Seeing the sadness in his husband’s eyes, Sehun placed his hand over his on the table. – _Do you like the pancakes? _

_\- Yes, pancakes are my favorite! _

One of the longest breakfasts they had had was this one. Sehun was rarely this talkative which meant he was really in a good mood. Kai could not blame him for his behavior. These past events were horrific and able to bring any man down, moreover Sehun, who had history of mental disorders.

_\- Okay, I am gonna head to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s since Chanyeol is preoccupied dealing with my job as well. I will be out for two hours at maximum. When I get back home, I want to hear your proposals for what we are going to do today. – _brushing his mouth with a hand towel, Sehun kissed the other on the forehead before going to his room to change clothes. – _I love you._

_\- I love you, too. _

Sehun leaving the house meant Kai would be able to contact Ahn Oh – Joo in privacy. He hated the fact he had to do it, but there was no other option. They needed to keep in touch, to exchange information so the plan could work.

After thirty minutes of staring at the wall still seated on the table, Kai heard the front door opening then closing. Reality kicked in and ruined the beautiful moment they had this morning. Rushing to their bedroom, the boy dialed Ahn Oh – Joo. Thankfully, the other picked up pretty fast.

_\- Are you alone? – _the old man’s raspy voice could be heard from the other side.

_\- I am._

_\- So, tell me …_

** ∞ **

Two hours as promised and Sehun was back home.

_\- Kai! – _shouting the other’s name from downstairs, Sehun lit a cigarette.

_\- I am coming!_ – Kai was ready, happily running downstairs when he heard his husband’s voice. – _I was thinking of going to the foster care and the gallery the others gifted us?_

_\- I was thinking just the same! Come on. – _no, he wasn’t, but it was just because he had much work on his mind, not because he did not wish to think of places to visit with Kai.

One of the few drives they did not spend in silence. Sehun was so chattery, telling stories about some of the buildings along the streets, showing Kai different places he owned.

_\- You see this club?_

_\- Yeah, I know it! It’s the most expensive disco in Seoul … _seeing his husband smirk, he shut up for a second – _Wait! No way! No!_

_\- Yes! – _Sehun chuckled.

_\- Why haven’t you told me?_ _I’ve always wanted to visit this place!_

_\- We own so many places, I just forget about them sometimes. We are going to the club whenever you want! – _squeezing the boy’s hand, Sehun gave him a reassuring smile.

What Kai could not believe either, was the luxurious building they had chosen for the foster care! He was grateful but felt a bit uncomfortable since he knew how much this probably costed.

_\- Do you like it? – _Sehun wrapped his hand around the other’s waist.

_\- I –_ _I don’t know what to say! It’s perfect! But it’s probably very expensive to keep it running … _

_\- Stop worrying about money! This is the least you deserve, love. Come on, now. Let’s go inside. _

They walked a bit slowly at first, but Kai kept trying to run inside the building, walking faster and faster.

_\- Ah, careful, careful! – _Sehun felt sharp pain in his abdomen and thigh for he was trying to keep up with the other.

_\- I am sorry!_ _I got excited and totally forgot! _

_\- It’s okay._

The first room they entered had the function of a living room where all the kids could gather and watch TV, read a book or just chat. Upon closing the door behind them, all the kids and teachers started clapping. The loud applause got Kai puzzled since all of them were looking directly at him. It took him some time to comprehend why were they applauding. It was because of him and the family these kids had the best conditions for a living even in foster care. It was because of him they felt safe and that they mattered.

_\- Thank you! – _bowing multiple times with his hands covering his mouth, Kai could not manage to hide his tears of joy. Seeing so many happy kids meant so much!

After the teachers suggested the children to introduce themselves, Kai and Sehun decided on staying a bit longer so they could chat with some of them or play a game with the little ones.

_\- Hey there! – _after seeing a girl struggling with her long hair, Kai sat on a chair next to her.

_\- Oppa!_ – shyly bowing her head, she was quick to get her hands off of her hair.

_\- What do you want to do with your hair?_

_\- I wanted to learn how to braid it but it just won’t work! – _the sweet pout on her face reminded him of himself. He was always pouting when not being able to do something properly.

_\- May I?_ – moving his chair behind her so he could braid her hair, Kai gently combed it first. – _How old are you?_

_\- Fifteen. You? _

_\- Add nine to your age._

_\- You are twenty – four! _

_\- Yes, I am. – _both of them giggled while Kai was braiding her hair.

_\- They told us we have this beautiful home because of you and the other Mr._ _Why did you do it for children you don’t even know? – _the girl turned around to face Kai.

_\- I did it because I know who you feel._ _I grew up in the system. Unfortunately, only abusive families adopted me and I always ended up running away. I know how hard it is and I want to guarantee you to be adopted by good, decent families or if not, to have the perfect live here, among the others. _

_\- Who is the other Mr.? _

_\- He is … he is my best friend. – _Kai did not find it appropriate to tell the girl who Sehun was so he made up this.

_\- Then what’s this wedding ring?_

_\- It’s … _the girl got him surprised by being observant and obviously not stupid.

_\- Are you a couple?_

_\- Well, actually, we are! We are married. – _looking at Sehun who was holding some soldier dolls, playing with this cute little boy, Kai could not hide the fact how happy and proud he was to be this man’s husband.

_\- Really?_ _Waaaah, you are so beautiful! I am going to name my dolls after you because you look exactly like them. You are going to be the wife and he is the husband! _

_\- Okay, deal! – _laughing at the fact that even the girl understood he was the ‘’wife’’, Kai finished her braid with a hair band.

_\- What are you guys doing?_ – surprised by Sehun’s voice, both Kai and the girl turned to face him.

_\- Hello, Mr._ _Your wife braided my hair! _

_\- Wow, what a beautiful braid on such a pretty girl! – _the older could not hold back his laughter after hearing the word ‘’wife’’.

After spending some more time playing with different kids, they realized it was getting dark and dinner time was approaching. As much as they hated it, they had to leave but not before saying goodbye to everyone, promising the kids they were going to come back very soon.

Getting in the car, Kai placed his head on the other’s chest.

_\- Thank you for doing this with me. _

_\- Thank you for distracting me with these beautiful moments. – _Sehun kissed the boy’s head. – _let’s visit the gallery tomorrow, okay? I feel a bit tired. _

_\- Yes, sure. That way I could bring the drawing of you in the gallery. Make it the first one. _

_\- I would rather you did not do that. _

_\- Why so? – _Kai lifted his head to look the other in the eyes.

_\- It’s dangerous enough when people see you going around with me._ _Having my big portrait on display in the gallery would be too obvious. I am sorry, but don’t forget the world we live in._

Placing his head on the other’s chest again, Kai did not say a word throughout the drive home, and neither did Sehun.

As soon as they got home, they went to the living room where the table was served. Washing their hands before sitting around the table, the both of them stayed silent.

_\- Look, I am sorry for what I said in the car but you have to put yourself in my place. We’ve been through so much! The only thing I want is to protect you! – _Sehun grabbed the other’s hand before he could touch the cutlery.

_\- I know that you aim for my safety but as you’ve seen, sometimes there is nothing you can do!_

_\- I … _drinking some of his whiskey while looking in the other direction made Kai realize he was getting angry. – _I hate what happened to you! It was all because of me! _

_\- No! It’s not your fault Ahn Oh – Joo is this crazy maniac who seeks only revenge! It’s none of our fault he is what he is! Now, let’s drop this and spend another great night together, shall we? _

Sehun could not resist the other’s proposal since he loved spending quality time with his husband.

Once they finished their dinner, they cuddled up on the couch, choosing a random movie to watch. Netflix and chill, that was what boys said when wanting to get laid, right? Well, in this case, it was random movie and chill. Having watched the film for only half an hour, Kai was the first one to tease. Starting to sensually kiss Sehun’s neck was what made the other lose interest in what was on the TV screen. Kai slowly moved his tongue to the other’s ear which granted him a few shaky breaths. Sehun was still a little weak to dominate him in his kinky ways and that’s why the boy chose to take care of his husband instead.

_\- You know I am painfully hard but my body hurts …_

_\- Shhh, I am gonna take care of you now! You are my husband! – _placing his finger to his lover’s lips to shut him up, Kai slowly fell to his knees in front of the other.

_\- Oh, fuck!_ – these were the first words to leave Sehun’s mouth when he felt the other’s hot mouth around his cock.

Kai was looking directly into his eyes while licking, sucking and kissing his dick. Those usually puppy eyes, turned so dark and lustful when doing dirty stuff, it was almost impossible not to come. The blowjob did not last long since Kai was getting needy. Taking all of his clothes off slowly before the other was just in contrast with Sehun, who kept all of his on. Kai liked it this way. He was naked, vulnerable beneath the other’s stare. Straddling Sehun, he pushed himself down on the other’s cock pretty fast. The sharp pain spread to his stomach, leaving him immobile for a minute.

_\- Move! – _not being to physically dominate Kai, nothing stopped Sehun from doing it verbally.

_\- I –_ _I can’t! – _almost crying out loud, the boy supported himself by pushing his hands against the other’s chest.

Feeling even more horny when being commanded, Kai managed to move. Every time he slid up and down the other’s cock, he felt more and more confident. Wrapping his hands around Sehun’s neck, he was frantically bouncing on his length, his word incoherent. The older decided on making it even more difficult for both of them not to climax and started sucking one of Kai’s nipples while rubbing the other one. The boy sped up and after a few more minutes, he was coming all over Sehun’s black t-shirt, dirtying it with white spots. The older was soon to follow, ejaculating as always in the other’s ass while growling wildly.

_\- Here is what we are gonna do. You are going to clench your ass so you will not make a mess on the floor, and walk upstairs in front of me so I could keep an eye on you. _

Nodding, Kai got up from the couch and headed for their bedroom followed by the other. Sehun could not stop looking at him, the beautiful thighs and the tight ass he had were swinging gracefully before him while Kai’s back was flexing by every step on the stairs.

_\- Well, well! I see you cannot keep your legs closed! – _squatting behind Kai on the stairs, Sehun slid his finger along the drops of sperm rolling down Kai’s inner thigh. – _Open your mouth! – _it drove them both crazy when doing nasty stuff to each other.

The boy was quickly to oblige, licking the other’s fingers clean while quietly moaning. This sure granted him another round under the hot shower.

** ∞ **

Sehun was sleeping much better now, having his husband in his arms. Only a few grunts and weird words left his mouth but nothing more violent or concerning.

Their breakfast was chattery just like the last one, the two of them laughing at Kai’s ridiculous stories about his awful cooking abilities. Turned out, Sehun was a great cook and he promised to make dinner later that day.

The older promised to spend the day with Kai but was about to excuse himself for some time after they went to the gallery since he had some work to do. They planned on visiting Luhan’s grave in the afternoon.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, they got in the car and drove off to the gallery in the center.

Even though it was obvious this was his gallery they were standing in front of, Kai still could not believe it. How much money did these people have? Such luxurious foster care, such spacious and fancy gallery, not to mention they had a villa and a yacht as a gift as well.

_\- Oh my God! Are – are you sure this is the gallery Baekhyun bought for me? I mean – it’s amazing! _

_\- It’s all yours, love! – _seeing Kai’s shiny eyes and sincere smile was the most beautiful thing for Sehun. He felt the luckiest when seeing the other so joyful.

Deciding upon video chatting with Baekhyun, Kai held his phone in front of his and Sehun’s faces.

_\- Hi, Baekhyun. Guess where we are! _

_\- You are in the gallery! Do you like it? – _Chanyeol came closer as soon as he heard Kai’s voice.

_\- Of course!_ _I love it! Thank you very much, guys! _

_\- You are welcome, baby! Hey, let’s go grab lunch tomorrow since I know you have plans for today._

_\- Okay, sure. Let’s gather for a lunch! Talk to you later! Bye._

Just before closing, Sehun hugged the other, wrapping one hand around him. Kai was laughing like a little kid when the older started tickling him. Those kinds of moments managed to distract the couple from reality. Kai forgot about his plan to leave and Sehun forgot about his injuries.

_\- I am gonna drop you off home and get back after an hour or two, okay?_

_\- Okay. _

Sehun leaving him alone in the house meant he could contact Ahn Oh – Joo again. Ha despised the fact he had to do this! Talking with that man never brought any good, just more and more lies.

** ∞ **

Entering their bedroom, Sehun found Kai sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought.

_\- Hey, didn’t you hear me?_

_\- Huh? Hear what? – _Kai turned to the other, still nervous from his conversation with Ahn Oh – Joo.

_\- I shouted your name to come downstairs so I would not come up but you did not respond._ – Sehun felt a little suspicious since the other was acting strange. – _Is everything okay? You seem a little pale. _

_\- I am fine. Are we going?_

_\- Yeah, we are._

Kai was happy Sehun wished to visit Luhan together with him. It would be easier for them to erase the bad memories they had of the cemetery.

Buying some flowers on the way, they both got a little excited upon entering the cemetery. Sehun was about to see his brother and this time, he was together with his husband.

_\- Hello, baby brother._

_\- Hello, Luhan. – _the both of them placed the flowers over the young boy’s grave. – _Feels great to finally meet you properly. I am Kai. – _the boy bowed – _I am sorry you had to witness something so gruesome. Everyone is doing okay now. – _Kai faced Sehun, smiling.

_\- I miss you, brother!_ _I couldn’t wait to come here with my husband. I thought I should bring him here to meet you since he is part of the family. He is part of the Ohs now. _

The both of them sat on the bench in front of the grave. Sehun lit a cigarette and took out a flask from his car which was circled by his guards.

_\- God damn it! I can’t stop thinking about that man when I look at my brother’s grave! It sickens me knowing what he did to the family, to you, to me … _

_\- Please, don’t! Don’t blind yourself with thoughts of revenge! You are the only one who is suffering because of them! – _Kai saw a couple of tears rolling down Sehun’s cheeks before he brushed them with the back of his hand.

_\- Do you hear that, Luhan?_ – Sehun scoffed. – _He is the only one who can make me go crazy and then tame me if he wants to! He brings out the better version of me!_

Half an hour later, they decided to head home where Sehun was supposed to make dinner.

Promise kept. After spending an hour and a half in the kitchen without letting Kai get in, the maids started serving the table. The boy sat in his chair waiting for every meal to be on the table so he could choose. He was no greedy in any case, but his husband promised a great number of dishes.

Sehun did not lie! Pa muchim, kimchi, bulgogi, bibimbap, seolleongtang, sundubu-jjigae, samgyeopsa … this man really outdid himself! Kai knew he was going to have a stomachache after eating this much but he could not care less! This was the first time his husband cooked for him so he was about to enjoy every fucking bite!

Upon seeing Sehun exit the kitchen, the apron still around his waist, Kai started applauding him.

_\- The maids helped me a lot since, you know, my hand is broken but I can guarantee you that the tastes you are about to feel are only due to my cooking skills! _

The dinner was absolutely delicious and of course resulted in stomach pain for Kai. He wished to go to bed and Sehun was happy to follow.

After being teased by his husband’s naked body before his eyes, Kai forgot about his pain pretty fast. Surrendering to Sehun’s touch, they made love until their sheets were wrinkled, sweaty and dirty.

** ∞ **

The two of them slept late the other morning, so they decided on going straight for lunch with the family, missing breakfast.

Everyone had gathered in one of Sehun’s restaurants which Kai had not visited until now. Of course, it was fancy and expensive but what the boy liked was that it was spacious, decorated in Italian style with tables out in the open. There were beautiful paintings, gold vases and sophisticated furniture.

All of the family members were a bit confused of what had happened to Sehun. He was calm, smiling even! They had seen him laugh many times but given the fact he was behaving like a total douche just two days ago, it seemed a bit surprising to them.

Never mind, they spend a wonderful time in the restaurant. All of them laughing at different ridiculous stories from their childhoods, or some embarrassing stories they had while drunk or being on a mission which they knew nothing about. Being from the mafia could be quite exciting and even funny sometimes. Kai just discovered a new side of the dangerous life they lived and that made him even happier.

Since Sehun promised Kai to go with him to the club he owned, the boy took the initiative to invite the others as well. Nobody declined the offer and everything was arranged for this night. The last night he had with the family.

** ∞ **

After finishing their lunch, Sehun suggested they went home for he had to go through some documents before going out in the evening. Of course, Baekhyun made sure Kai was gonna head his house before they went to the club so the boy could maybe borrow some clothes. Oh no, the shorter had a better idea. He would just call someone to come to the house, bring them clothes, jewelry, etc. Little Baekhyun loved going clubbing and what better company would he find than Kai, his new best friend.

Upon hearing the door to Sehun’s office close, Kai rushed to his room, taking his phone out. He needed to keep this quiet so he went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes, fifteen, twenty, half an hour ...

_\- Please, I need to go now! He may come up any minute, it’s been half an hour already! _

_\- Be smart, kid, and don’t do anything stupid! Tomorrow just when the clock strikes midnight. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s fading laughter could be heard from the other side just before he hung up the phone.

Kai lied. He was sure Sehun was not coming up before spending at least an hour in his office, it’s always been that way. It was like his absolute concentration lasted for an hour and a half, two at most and then he went out for some fresh air or just to talk to Kai. The boy had just had enough! This was the last moment he had in this house by himself before he spent the rest of his time in freedom with Sehun or the family. His emotions piling up made him fill in the bathtub with hot water and undress, slowly sinking his body underneath. Tears were inevitable. Guilt was eating him from the inside but he needed to be strong. Ahn Oh – Joo was a man feeding on other people’s grief and fear and Kai did not plan on giving him this advantage over him. Sobs were about to stay behind these walls, the old man never seeing or hearing the boy cry.


	22. I hate writing this!

** _Hey, guys! How have you been? Well, not to be a cry baby or something, but I feel shitty as Hell for leaving you without a new chapter this week. I hate excuses but you see, I have had the flu since January the 4th! That's a long long period! My head hurts so so bad I cannot even focus and bring myself to write a single sentence for now! On the other hand, I am having exams for the end of semester and you can probably imagine how hard it is for me to just sit and read my lectures. I am not kidding, my head hurts so bad I feel as if I am high and drunk at the same time! _ **

** _Again, I am SO SORRY for not updating this Friday! I know I am keeping you on edge but I am gonna make it up to you!_ **

** _I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL! TAKE CARE, MY LOVELY READERS!_ **


	23. Chapter 23

Exactly when two hours passed, the door to the bathroom could be heard opening. Kai had stopped crying some time ago and was relaxing in the hot bathtub.

_\- There you are. – _Sehun’s deep voice made the other smile.

_\- Hey._ _Did you finish your work? _

_\- I did. But if I knew you were waiting for me like this, I would have finished it a lot faster! – _sitting on the edge of the bath, Sehun caressed the other’s cheek.

Just before Kai could lean it, the hand disappeared, approaching much more pleasant part of his body. Touching the collarbones was followed by Sehun’s hand rubbing his nipple and then going straight to his dick.

_\- I love it how weak you become under my hands! Your cock is throbbing, Kai! – _the man enjoyed seeing the other come undone. He continued to tease by slowly jerking Kai off, feeling his muscles tense.

_\- Fuck, Sehun …_ the boy tilted his head backwards while biting his bottom lip.

_\- Don’t cum yet_! – his hand releasing the other’s length, granted Sehun an unpleased whine which was soon replaced by a shaky moan.

Sehun knew how to make the other beg. He slowly slid his middle finger up his husband’s hole, feeling it clenching around it.

_\- Please – please, push another finger! _

_\- Yeah? _

_\- Please! _

Sehun could not resist Kai’s sweet pleas, so he pushed another finger inside. A couple more thrusts and the boy was about to cum.

_\- What? No! Why are you doing this again? – _just before he climaxed, Sehun pulled his fingers out before going back to the bedroom. – _Sehun? _

_\- Come on, let’s get you out of the bath! _

Handing him a towel, Sehun urged the other to lay on the bed.

_\- Spread your legs. – _as expected, Kai obliged.

Kneeling in front of the other on the bed, Sehun was between his legs but did not plan on fucking him. Instead, he took something from his pants’ pocket which Kai immediately recognized. A butt plug! Steel plug with a stone on the end which should be seen when his ass cheeks were spread.- Sehun winked to his lover when he pressed the plug to his lips and then pushed it in his mouth to get it wet.

_\- I want you to wear it until we get back home from the club! _

_\- Wha …? – _Kai’s objection was cut off by the plug being pushed inside his ass. Normally, it would have been quite hard since he was tight, but now that Sehun was motivated to do it quick and torture the other, the plug was pushed in, in a matter of seconds.

_\- I am sorry?_ _What was that? – _mocking the other’s suffering, the man just twisted it inside his hole.

_\- You are gonna make me wear it inside my butt for the whole night?_ _I have to go to Baekhyun before the disco! _

_\- Remind me again, who gave you the permission to defy me? – _wrapping his hand around the boy’s neck, Sehun whispered in his ear, his tone threatening.

_\- No –_ _nobody, sir! _

_\- Good boy! _

Getting up from the bed, Sehun started taking his own clothes off along with undoing his bandages. He was about to take a shower and meet Kai in front of the disco since the boy was going to come with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

** ∞ **

Kai spent a good three-hour getting ready session at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s. They did not drink much since the boy was a cheap drunk and it was not a good idea showing up already intoxicated. The plug in his butt, though, made him feel all sorts of awkward and uncomfortable since he could feel it moving inside every time he laughed, sneezed or just walked. Kai knew Baekhyun had prepared something extravagant to wear but this time he did not feel even a bit shy in the outfit. He knew it was going to turn heads his way since it was very kinky but felt excited knowing he was going to give Sehun of his own medicine.

The tight latex pants were hugging his thighs and ass in the most sexual way possible, the satin black shirt with a few buttons undone was pushed inside his pants, revealing his collarbones and a bit of his shoulder, last but not least, Baekhyun gave him a black choker to wrap around his neck and underline it’s delicacy. The shorter decided upon doing the opposite by putting on black pants along with a latex blazer with nothing underneath! God, Chanyeol was about to lose it upon seeing the both of them! Anyways, the tall male would have agreed to wear latex but not with so many people around them. He dressed in his favorite black suit with a white shirt underneath.

** ∞ **

Too much attention was payed to them since showing up with two Lambos was pretty much a big deal for the people waiting on line to get in the fancy club.

It all happened as if in slow motion. Kai got out of the car along with Baekhyun before they met with Chanyeol who buttoned his blazer, smiling to them. Show offs.

Where was Sehun, though? Ah, there he was. So casually standing outside his car, smoking a cigarette. All eyes were on him and his perfectly tailored black suit with his usual black shirt under the blazer. The Devil in black stroke again.

_\- Sehun. – _shyly looking at his feet after seeing a certain hungry look in his husband’s eyes, Kai felt small.

_\- I am gonna have to keep you as close to me as I can with this outfit of yours!_ – wrapping his hands around the boy, Sehun whispered in his ear giving him goosebumps.

_\- Hey, Sehun! – _Baekhyun raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at them.

_\- Brother!_ – Chanyeol hugged his boss, lightly patting him on the back.

_\- I want you to be close to me with the guards walking in front of us._ _I am still limping a bit. – _whispering in his partner’s friend, Sehun knew Chanyeol would understand and make sure nobody found out his boss was having any kind of health problems.

Walking inside, Kai could not believe how huge the disco was! Two floors and so many tables with VIP lounges. The music was loud, the bass shaking the floor beneath his feet. His friends and husband walked too fast past people; Kai not able to look around well enough.

Because of the many people around them, the boy looked at his feet not to trip anywhere. After lifting up his head, he realized the spacious lounge they had for all of them. So many different kinds of alcohol were on the table, a couple of leather sofas surrounding it. The family’s lounge was on the second floor so they had a great view which Kai appreciated very much. He had never been to a club before since he was not such an outgoing person but always had the secret desire to visit one. Sometimes dancing alone at home was not enough.

The others from the family were already seated around the table, immediately greeting and cheering up upon seeing them. A lot of compliments were directed at Kai, making the boy blush and smile from ear to ear.

When the boy sat next to his husband, his glass was quickly filled with white wine by the polite waiter.

_\- Do you like it? _

_\- Are you kidding me? It’s amazing! I had no idea it was this huge, Sehun! – _receiving a wink from his husband, Kai realized how much he loved when Sehun was cocky. He had the right to be. No matter his ‘’job’’ was illegal, he had worked his way up and paid with his blood to have all of this.

Whiskey, vodka, wine, champagne … thankfully, Kai drank only wine. Half an hour passed and everybody was chattering around the table but none of them was dancing, not that the boy expected them to.

_\- You feel hot yet? – _Baekhyun nudged Kai with his elbow.

_\- Oh yes, I am!_ – he was indeed getting intoxicated by the wine. It was his second glass and that was more than enough for him to feel drunk.

_\- Let’s dance then!_

Being dragged to dance by the hand, Kai felt a bit embarrassed since no one else was. Not to mention the butt plug kept moving along with him all the time!

There was a steel fence to which Baekhyun led the other so they could show some moves in front of the whole family. Maybe thirty or forty minutes took for Kai to loosen up a bit. All the others were looking at him and Baekhyun, cheering them up, clinking glasses with them. Upon seeing Sehun and Chanyeol talking to each other and not paying them attention, Kai got a little worried. They must have been talking business or something requiring privacy.

An hour and a half. Lay and Jackson decided to go dance on the first floor down with everyone, two guards accompanying them. Xiumin and Chen were ogling with each other while Suho was already kissing Kris hungrily, shamelessly straddling him on the leather cushion chair. Sehun and Chanyeol? They could not take their eyes off of their husbands simply because the two were giving them an almost striptease show.

Kai was grinding against the other, dropping down to the floor while Baekhyun was biting his lips and running his fingers through his styled hair. They would slide their hands through one another’s body, unintentionally exposing more skin by pulling their clothes. They were fucking each other by graciously swinging their bodies, undressing each other with only their eyes. Alcohol just made their bodies hotter and hotter, the two of them biting their lips, breathing heavily.

_\- I don’t know about you, but I am rock hard! For fuck’s sake, they are doing it on purpose! – _Chanyeol was laughing, sipping from his drink already drunk.

_\- I won’t be able to keep it in my pants; I am telling you!_ – yup, Sehun was drunk as well, chuckling along with his friend.

Everything was in slow motion. Kai and Baekhyun’s dance, the smoke coming out of Chanyeol and Sehun’s cigarettes. They were getting dizzy, the club spinning along with them.

Well, Sehun could not hold it any longer so suddenly he sprung up and grabbed Kai’s hand, forcing him to walk towards his office in the back.

_\- Sehun, are you okay? Why did you bring me here? – _Kai managed to focus although his head was a mess.

_\- Bend over the desk!_ – Sehun put out his cigarette and crossed his arms, waiting for the other.

_\- Wh –_ _what do you mean? _

_\- You think you are gonna get away? Dancing in front of me in this slutty outfit, begging to be touched, to be looked at! – _the older pulled the other’s hand so he could come closer to the desk. – _I said bend over!_

Kai felt small and vulnerable. His cheeks flushed and he bent over the desk, placing his hands on the sides of his head.

Sehun enjoyed the view before rushing to get the other out of the latex pants. While slowly taking out the butt plug, he could hear the other’s shaky breathing. Pushing just a millimeter of his finger inside, Sehun was quick to pull it out and replace it with his tongue. Kai tasted heavenly! He was not licking his hole, he was eating him out, making this low growling sounds as if someone was threatening to take what was his. His face was between the other’s cheeks, his hands holding Kai’s waist. The boy did not expect to be this close to orgasm so soon. Apparently, alcohol and dancing dirty with Baekhyun affected him. Upon feeling the boy’s muscles tense, Sehun slurped his saliva along with Kai’s wetness and lifted his head.

_\- You thought you could cum this fast? – _Sehun chuckled after unbuckling his belt. He did not take off his pants but wrapped some of the belt around his fist, leaving most of it loose. – _I do not approve your behavior this night! – _the first blow to his ass made Kai hiccup, surprised by the pain. – _I don’t hear you apologizing! – _another hit.

_\- I am sorry, sir!_

_\- What for? – _another one.

_\- I am sorry for being bad!_ – Kai’s eyes were getting teary but that meant he was enjoying it, feeling the pain.

_\- Why did you do it?_ – another blow.

_\- I knew you were looking at me!_

Sehun threw the belt on the floor and took out his dick. Violently pushing in, he heard the other cry out. The boy’s body was obviously overwhelmed. Alcohol, pain, pleasure, they all fused together. Sehun was hard since he saw the other’s outfit and that made him loose patience pretty fast. His thrusts were getting faster and faster, his hands wrapped tight around Kai’s waist, keeping him in place. Sobs turned into desperate moans, quiet grunts into loud growls. Feeling the other clench around his cock and the beautiful orgasm moans his husband made, Sehun was quick to follow, ejaculating inside him as always. Shaky breaths were audible while they were riding through their orgasms, trying to calm down from this euphoric experience.

After returning to the table, Sehun realized that only Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still there, making out on the sofa. He knew they wouldn’t mind being left behind, so he and Kai took off.

Sehun drove the car and couldn’t pay attention to the other, but Kai made sure to tease. Taking out his still hard dick, he was jerking off slowly throughout the whole drive home. The older was already planning his punishment in his head even though looking calm on the outside.

It was a little past four in the morning when they got home, the sky still dark blue with the stars shining bright. As soon as they entered the mansion, Sehun grabbed the other’s forearm and led him to their bedroom.

_\- You’ve been very bad and I hope you understand that! – _the man ripped Kai’s shirt open and threw it on the floor after taking it off. – _Touching Baekhyun, grinding against him in front of my eyes! How dare you? – _slapping his husband across the cheek, Sehun felt the arousal exceeding even more. – _Kneel! _

Kai fell to his knees, ashamed of what he had done. He knew Sehun was not actually mad at him for dancing with Baekhyun since they were like brothers, but pretending to be so well, made the boy believe it and feel guilty. This was his favorite fore play, he loved being violated by Sehun.

_\- I am sorry, sir! – _looking at the floor, Kai’s words were whispered.

_\- Who allowed you to talk?_ – finding what he looked for inside one of the drawers, Sehun brought something in his hand which Kai could not see clearly. – _Open your mouth. – _ah, there it was. A black leather mouth gag but without a ball. It was like a simple short belt but a lot uncomfortable since the leather hurt the outlines of his mouth. The next thing Sehun did was to tie his hands with rope behind his back. – _Now do me a favor and lay on your stomach. _

Sehun had removed his sling before the club and planned to use his hand tonight, not minding the pain. He loved the soft sex they had these days, but felt he had had enough of it. Controlling his desire to abuse the other was no longer possible.

After he unbuttoned his shirt without taking it off, Sehun took out his dick, his pants still on. Grabbing Kai’s right thigh with his right arm, he lifted it up so the boy’s knee was close to his torso. Upon pulling down the other’s latex pants, he realized how tight they really were. Once Sehun’s cock was covered in enough spit, he started slowly pushing in while the other could only softly whimper beneath him. Being tied up excited the boy even more. Everything Sehun did in order to control him, aroused him.

Pushing the boy’s head into the mattress by using pressure while squeezing his neck, Sehun thrusted mercilessly. It was a simple sex position but the new angle made them experience a new wave of emotions.

_\- You wanted me to look at you! You wanted me to get hard and thought I would keep it in my pants! Well, you were wrong! – _Sehun could only imagine how helpless his husband must have been feeling. His hands were tied, his mouth was gagged and his breathing was undoubtfully restricted.

Thrust after thrust, the only thing Kai could think of was the other’s face while fucking him and the way his big cock disappeared inside his hole in a matter of seconds. Things were getting messy since the both of them were close to climaxing, the boy feeling able to cum without being touched.

_\- Fuck! – _just after Kai ejaculated on the duvet beneath him, Sehun came inside of him for the second time this night.

Not giving a shit about the mess he would make, Sehun lifted the other’s pants after getting his cock back in his pants. Upon grabbing Kai’s tied hands to make him stand up, he realized how fucked up the boy looked. After the older pushed his husband to kneel on the floor again, he could see the saliva dripping from Kai’s chin to the floor.

_\- You are making a mess! – _Kai felt the other’s hand striking him across the face.

A pained whimper escaped the boy’s lips to which Sehun turned his back. He neared the glass table where he had his favorite bottle of whiskey.

_\- You know, you are worse than this bottle of whiskey! – _drinking directly from it, Sehun got closer to the other, locking eyes with Kai while talking. – _You are making me … do things! How can I love you so purely and sincerely? The only thing I wish is to keep you safe and happy but I can’t help but want … to rip you apart! – _spilling the gold liquid all over Kai’s body while he was kneeling, Sehun enjoyed every drop rolling down the boy’s nipples, abs and then his latex pants. – _Your masochism is feeding the sadist inside of me! Do you get it? _

He did. He did because it felt the same for him but just the other way around. Kai’s mouth was shut but the only words that would have escaped his lips if it wasn’t, would have been _‘’ Take me, I am yours! ‘’_. Every time he provoked Sehun’s violent temper, he felt more than blissful.

When the boy felt the other’s hands around his neck, he thrashed his head a bit for he wanted the mouth gag off.

_\- What is it? – _Sehun took it off after realizing the other wished to talk.

_\- I want your dick inside my mouth!_ – sliding his tongue across his lips, Kai looked hungrily at his lover’s pants.

_\- Ask politely!_ – a particularly hard slap turned the boy’s head to his side, his eyes tearing up.

_\- Please, sir, may I have the honor of having your beautiful cock inside my mouth?_

_\- You are unbelievable, Oh Kai! _

The blowjob was just as messy as their sex. Kai gagged multiple times, his saliva rolling down uncontrollably while Sehun was grunting and pulling his hair. It did not take the older a lot of time to feel close to his orgasm but twenty minutes felt a lot more to the other. Kai’s mouth ached as well as his throat, his vision got blurry but he enjoyed every minute of it.

_\- I am gonna … I am gonna cum! – _receiving an approving hum from his husband, Sehun released in his mouth, the hot cum filling the other’s mouth.

Sehun’s semen tasted a bit salty on his tongue, Kai taking his time to keep it in his mouth without swallowing. Smiling to his husband, the boy let the liquid pass his throat while Sehun caressed his neck as if pampering him.

_\- You okay? – _after lifting up his lover and kissing him softly, Sehun slid his thumb across his cheek to brush away the sweat and tears Kai had on his face.

_\- More than okay, Sehun!_

Both of them went to Kai’s old room to sleep on clean sheets after taking a shower. Laying in bed, Sehun was texting someone in the early morning.

_\- Who are you texting? – _Kai asked before going under the covers.

_\- The maids._

_\- You are texting the maids? Now? – _the boy chuckled.

_\- Yeah, to clean my room first thing in the morning when they wake up._ _Why are you laughing? – _getting under the covers to tickle his husband, Sehun enjoyed the other’s laughter.

_\- Modern days boss Oh Sehun texting his maids to clean his bedroom he dirtied with his husband while fucking!_

_\- Very funny, Kai! _

** ∞ **

The morning was not quiet, at all. The two of them were loudly laughing in the kitchen making Kai’s favorite pancakes while dirtying the counter and the floor. Having told the maids to go treat themselves till dinner, they had all the privacy they needed. ‘’No clothes’’ was their dress code except for some underwear.

Pancakes were ready, but the couple - not quite. Sehun could not help himself lift the other to sit on the counter for a little make out session but that was enough before his coffee. For the first time, he had forgotten about it since Kai was a far bigger energy source for him.

_\- Hey, do you want to invite the family over for dinner? – _not caring to serve the table, they were both eating in the kitchen, sitting on the bar stools.

_\- Yeah, sure._ – Sehun poked his husband’s nose, laughing at his grumpy reaction. – _What do you want to do today?_

_\- Actually, we’ve never walked around the woods surrounding the house! _

_\- Is that so? Why don’t we put some clothes on and go for a walk then? _

_\- Can we please do this without being supervised by the guards? – _looking around, Kai implied his embarrassment of the men outside.

_\- We are going alone, it’s okay._ – Sehun whispered in the other’s ear before lifting him up bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom so they could dress up.

As expected, having a walk together was fun. They laughed, walking around the beautiful woods while holding hands. Pretending to be stumbling over something, Kai would wait for the other to help him up while chuckling at his unsuccessful attempts to look hurt or upset. Sehun knew the other was just asking for his attention, for his touch, and did not mind it at all. He took every chance he could to steal a kiss or two while pushing his husband against some tree.

Getting surprised by the sudden wet weather, they both decided upon walking back home but just after their fair share of kisses and make out sessions under the rain.

All of their clothes were soaking wet, so as soon as they got home, they rushed to the bathroom to take a warm shower and dry their hair.

_\- Did you text the others about dinner? – _Kai was shouting because of the hair dryer being switched on.

_\- Yeah, before we went to the woods._

_\- Are you cooking? _

_\- Oh, no! Cooking for all of them would take much time and I want to spend as much of it as I could with you. – _kissing his husband’s shoulder after switching off the dryer, Sehun wrapped his hands around his waist.

_\- Hm, is that so, Mr._ _Sehun! _

Kai closed his eyes the moment he felt the other’s lips on his neck. They were standing in front of the marble countertop, looking at their reflections in the huge mirror.

Sehun slid his hands down, not wasting any time. He grabbed his lover’s penis, leisurely stroking it while continuing to stimulate him by licking and sucking his earlobes.

_\- We just dried ourselves but I can see you are wet again! – _pushing one of his fingers inside, Sehun was beyond happy to be met with the other’s warm hole.

_\- It’s all your fault!_ – his voice broke, the moment he felt the second finger being pushed in.

Pushing his husband forward, Sehun urged him to place his hands on the counter to support himself. Kai was dizzy, almost losing balance before the other guided his arms. The older was unlikely gentle while pushing his cock inside at first but that implied the storm about to come. Sehun took his time to enjoy every whispered swear, every breathy moan coming out of his husband’s mouth before he made a particularly hard thrust. That one made Kai cry out.

They spent some time in this position before Sehun decided to flip the other around so Kai could sit on the counter. Spreading his legs in no time, the older pushed his lover backwards so he could support his back against the mirror. His hard cock penetrated the boy, leaving him with no air. Sehun was violent, his thrusts got faster in a matter of seconds, his hand painfully wrapped around the other’s thigh.

_\- Shit, I am gonna cum … _his prostate getting abused did not help him hold his orgasm but he tried anyway. Lifting up a bit so he could kiss his lover, Kai snaked his hands around the other’s neck.

A sudden push from Sehun met his back with the mirror again, but this time so hard, the glass broke against his skin. It was painful, the little pieces cutting his flesh and the hit itself making it hard to breathe.

_\- Fuck! – _the inevitable desire to be in pain was what drove him over the edge, and the moment he felt it, he came all over his belly.

_\- I love you!_ – after whispering those words to his husband, Sehun was next to climax.

After their bodies calmed down from the shaking orgasms, the older helped his husband get down from the counter.

_\- Are you okay? – _Sehun checked the other’s back. Apparently, no glasses were stuck in his flesh, it was just cut and bleeding. – _I am sorry, I just got …._

_\- No, no! You know I like it when you are rough! – _getting a hold of his man’s face, Kai reassured him with the look in his eyes.

_\- Yeah, yeah, but if I am crossing a line you should tell me!_

_\- You are not! It’s just who we are and it’s okay to enjoy it. Now, let’s take a shower._

It was hard not to get his cast wet again but they managed. Sehun was motivated by the desire to spare himself another talk with Lay or Jackson about how he needed to be more careful with his injuries.

After drying themselves for the second time, the older took care of Kai’s back. Now the two of them ended up bandaged.

_\- What time is everyone coming? – _Kai was taking some clothes out for the two of them while Sehun sat on the edge of the bed.

_\- Around eight._

_\- Then we have time for a movie downstairs? _

_\- Why not upstairs? – _winking at Kai, Sehun patted the bed next to him.

_\- Fine by me, Mr._ _Sehun. _

No clothes were needed, only their underwear was present while they cuddled in bed watching some movie they found.

Kai was tenderly caressing the other’s chest, inhaling his scent. A scent he would miss so much. Sehun’s skin beneath his fingers felt comforting, made him feel safe.

_\- What is it, love? – _Sehun’s voice got his attention.

_\- Hm?_

_\- You are not watching the movie._

_\- Yeah, sorry, I am just a bit tired._

_\- Sleep for a bit, I am gonna wake you after an hour. – _brushing Kai’s hair away from his face, Sehun kissed his forehead.

The boy did not respond, he just smiled and then buried his face in the other’s neck, placing his leg over Sehun’s. The truth was, he did not sleep a wink. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of tonight’s spectacle. Not only this, but he wanted to feel the other’s warmth for as much time as he could. Sehun’s beating heart was what calmed him, Kai picturing every happy moment the two of them shared since they met behind his closed lids. A few tears escaped since his broken heart was aching in his chest, begging to be put back together. Unfortunately, nobody could save it.

_\- Hey, Kai. We should get up it’s 7p.m. _

Pretending to be waking up, Kai hummed before lifting his head to kiss his husband.

Both of them joked around while dressing up in some simple pants and shirts. Kai was thankful he could manage to distract himself and have a laugh with his husband so Sehun would not be suspicious of anything, but the emotions hitting him every time the other did not look at him, were merciless and unavoidable.

Going downstairs, the married couple saw the beautifully decorated table and not much later, the door could be heard opening.

_\- Where is our favorite coupleee? – _Baekhyun’s loud voice echoed around the house, making his presence known.

_\- Hey, everyone!_ – Kai and Sehun came from the living room, greeting everybody. The family had obviously gathered and then came to the house since they were all coming in just on time.

Dinner was going great. The meals were delicious and everyone was having fun. Jokes and laughter were audible making the atmosphere even more cheerful.

It was 10 p.m. when Kai looked at his watch and his stomach turned. He could feel the worry stuck in his throat making it a bit hard to laugh or swallow his meal. Everyone was already a bit drunk but unusually for the boy, he felt absolutely sober even though having drunk a great amount of alcohol. Drinking the rest of his glass in one time trying to suppress his agitation, he did not wish to ruin his last hours with his husband and the family. Turning to his husband, he felt mesmerized about the other as if seeing him for the first time. Kai could not imagine a world where he would not look at Sehun, won’t touch him or feel his lips against his. It was driving the boy crazy knowing he did not have another choice and was forced to give up what he loved most. However, his anger or anxiety would not help in any way. Quite the opposite; they would show his enemy just how scared and weak he is without his missing part.

_\- You okay? – _seeing Kai’s gaze directed at him, Sehun smiled before wrapping his hand around the boy’s shoulders.

_\- What do you say we go upstairs for a bit? – _sensually sliding his hand along his husband’s thigh, Kai whispered in his ear.

_\- Excuse yourself and go to our bedroom._ _I am coming in a minute. – _talking quietly back in the boy’s ear, Sehun very much liked his idea.

Sehun waited for some time before excusing himself as well. He wanted to make Kai wait, he wanted to make him impatient because he could see how blushed his cheeks were and how hot his skin already was.

_\- I am going to my office for a bit. If you are ready for desert let the maids know. – _walking away from the table, the man could hear the others whispering. They were well aware of why the married couple left dinner.

** ∞ **

_\- You couldn’t wait until the end of the night, could you? _ entering their bedroom, Sehun was met with his husband’s hungry eyes.

_\- I want you!_ – Kai wrapped his hands around the other’s neck and wasted no time – _I want you so bad! – _passionately kissing Sehun, the boy was sucking the air out of him.

_\- I love it when you are horny, but don’t forget who is in charge!_ – the older got a hold of Kai’s face, stopping his actions – _Now take off your clothes and lay on your stomach! _

After doing what he was told, Kai turned to see the other unbuttoning his shirt a bit before Sehun himself laid on the mattress behind him.

_\- I want to eat you out every day! – _Sehun gently slid his tongue along the other’s hole, coating it with saliva – _I love tasting you! – _and proceeded licking it in circular motions. – _God, you taste like Heaven! – _after pushing his tongue inside, Sehun focused on the moans the other let out while gripping the sheets on his sides. –

Fifteen or so minutes of Sehun’s ministrations and Kai was close. The older felt that and did not plan on granting him the right to cum yet.

Sliding a pillow under Kai’s torso, Sehun spat in his hand before jerking off a bit. As soon as he pushed in, he could hear the other whine beneath him.

_\- It hurts, Sehun! – _Kai was not protesting; he was just stating the pleasing facts.

_\- That’s what you want, right?_ – placing his hand over the other’s neck, Sehun pushed the boy’s head against the mattress, silencing him.

The hard thrusts left the younger immobilized under his husband’s body and hands. Kai could hear the other swear from time to time. His body was still in pain mostly because of using his broken arm. As much as he was against that, the boy could not bring himself to say a word in objection right then. His prostate being abused did not let him even breathe at ease.

When Sehun pulled out, Kai knew he was going to change the position. The older turned him on his back and lifted the boy’s legs on his shoulders. An amazing angle allowing the penetration to be at its best.

Appreciating every moan, every whine and whimper, Sehun decided upon taking Kai’s legs down around his waist before wrapping his hand around the boy’s neck. The dominant could not resist violence anymore. He thrusted hard, pushing inside his lover with great force. The boy’s tears were turning him on even more since he knew they indicated the overwhelm his body was experiencing. While Kai whimpered beneath him, Sehun slapped him across the cheek before kissing him mercilessly.

_\- Hit me again! – _Kai was close. – _I am gonna cum! I am … _Sehun’s second slap pushed him over the edge and he came all over his belly untouched!

The older did not take much longer before ejaculating inside his husband, holding his neck while calming down from his orgasm.

** ∞ **

Going back to the table felt a bit embarrassing. The family was looking at them, silently smirking.

_\- Sorry for being absent! It was an emergency. – _brushing his hair back, Sehun knew what the looks on everyone’s faces meant. He sat in his chair while having a laugh along with the others not minding the fact everybody knew what had happened.

The clock was ticking and Kai was constantly looking at his watch. He tried concentrating on what the others were talking about but as time passed by, he couldn’t help but feel more and more anxious. His lips were swollen red from all the biting, his palms were sweaty and he felt as if he was about to vomit any second.

It was Baekhyun who managed to distract him for some time, telling him a story about him and Sehun when they were younger. Kai couldn’t help but smile and even laugh! He loved hearing stories about Sehun for his husband was not fond of telling ones. And Baekhyun. He was so much fun, always being so supportive and friendly towards the boy. Kai was about to miss the shorter so much. Baekhyun was like the crazy, loud best friend he never had.

** Lights out. **

Unfortunately, the distraction had lasted for too long.

Groans, screams, sounds of glass breaking and guns loading could be heard around Kai. He did not move an inch. Fear paralyzed him.

He wished the lights were not switched on again.

**Ahn Oh – Joo.**


	24. Chapter 24

Looking around, Kai saw all the members from the family having two or three men for each, pushing their guns against their throats or temples. The old psycho was overcautious, bringing as many men as he could since they had obviously managed to take out Sehun’s guards and now threaten the lives of the family. And Sehun? Sehun was standing in the middle of the room facing Kai who was in the worst position of them all. He was standing between his husband and Ahn Oh – Joo. The boy’s heart sunk. He knew it was time to change the love filling Sehun’s heart with hatred.

_\- Kai! – _after realizing his gun was not tucked in his waist, Sehun started walking towards his lover but only to be stopped a meter away by two guards pointing their weapons at him. – _Why don’t you send your dogs away and fight like a real man, huh? _

_\- I don’t think fighting would be necessary, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh Joo extended his arm while mockingly smiling at Sehun. – _Shall we go home, flower? _

Kai knew Ahn Oh – Joo was talking to him but his head was buzzing, fear deafening him. He could see the bewilderedness in his husband’s eyes which made his knees go weak. After blinking a couple of times to hide his teary eyes, Kai turned around and walked to Ahn Oh – Joo. The old man snaked his hand around his waist, giving it a light squeeze, which forced Kai to look directly at Sehun.

_\- What is this? Is this some kind of a joke? – _Sehun tried going closer to his enemy but was pushed away by the guards.

_\- This is far from a joke, Sehun!_ _Think! _

_\- Is he threatening you? What are you doing, Kai? – _after once more trying to get closer, the guards hit him in the stomach. Sehun stopped in his place, protecting his ribs with his hand.

_\- I am not threatening anyone! You were just blinded by your feelings and did not even suspect Kai of betrayal! The funny thing is, he has been working for me since the beginning and your judgement has been so clouded you couldn’t see through him! – _Ahn Oh – Joo laughed.

_\- That’s bullshit!_ – another hit was blown to his stomach for he tried to push through the guards again.

_\- I suggest I show you some proof?_

_\- What fucking proof would you have? This is the man who married me you are talking about? – _Sehun looked at Kai but the reaction he was met with, was not what he expected.

The sound of a gun shooting and a pained scream caught their attention. One of Ahn Oh – Joo’s guards shot Chanyeol in the abdomen for the man tried to fight him.

Things escalated a bit and Ahn Oh – Joo took some precautions. Waving his hand gave his men the order to tie the family members to the chairs around the table but still hold the guns pointed at them.

Sehun knew his brother was strong and would endure the pain but couldn’t help to face him, showing his worry.

_\- I am what you want, right? Take me! Take me again! _

_\- It’s no fun hurting your body anymore, Sehun. I got tired of you! I just want to get Kai back home. _

_\- What the fuck are you talking about? Kai, say something! _

_\- Come on, beautiful. Tell your husband none of this was real! – _tightening a bit his hold on Kai’s waist, Ahn Oh – Joo urged him to talk since hearing those words from him would wreck Sehun even more.

_\- From the moment I saw you, from the look in your eyes and your arrogant proposal to buy me at such a higher price, I knew I could play with your feelings as much as I wanted. And that’s exactly what I did! – _Kai’s voice was different. It was cocky and a little mocking.

_\- That’s not true!_ – anger blinded him again and Sehun tried to get to his husband. As expected, the five guards stopped him by punching him again, this time more than once. They hit him in the face, in the abdomen, in his leg … _I don’t believe this! – _after the enemy’s guards stopped landing punches, the attacked man managed to stand on his feet, the others catching his hands, holding him in place.

_\- Remember when we got invited to Park Seo –_ _Joon’s birthday and Ahn Oh – Joo just came out of nowhere? I told him we were going to be there! I told him we were going to the cemetery when I got shot! I told him where Baekhyun was when he got attacked! I told him we were going to get married in this house’s garden! I did it all! – _the lies he had to spill, made Kai angry and sick.

_\- Let’s listen to some recordings, shall we?_ – taking out his phone, Ahn Oh – Joo made sure Sehun listened to each and every one of the conversations between him and Kai. There were so many; he just couldn’t believe it! Not just conversations about intel, but his lover and that man laughing and talking about how they were going to live together again after Ahn Oh Joo has had his revenge!

Nobody could describe the look on Sehun’s face. He was furrowing his brows, thinking about everything, about the moments he had shared with Kai, about all of his secrets being revealed before his lover, his partner… Sehun relaxed his body, not fighting against the guards anymore. He was just silently thinking about what was happening.

_\- ‘’ Looking at the stars is comforting me … I want to hide you away so nobody could touch you … I’ve never loved someone this much in my life … I love that you are making me a better person without changing who I actually am … I want to fuck you and ruin your body because I am a fucking sadist and I enjoy hurting the people I love … “– What else should I quote, Sehun? I know everything, I know every fucking word you told Kai since you met him! _

_\- I want him to come and say it in my face! Look me in the eyes and tell me this has all been a lie, Kai! – _Sehun’s voice was softer than usual, humble.

The last chance he managed to give his husband to explain everything was not going to turn out well. Kai walked confident steps towards him, not blinking for a second.

Coming this close to his husband was hard but this was Kai’s final step. He had to look him in the eyes and confirm everything.

_\- I do not love you! I faked every smile, every tear, every emotion and every happy moment we shared! I did it all so you could love me and sacrifice everyone and everything in order to save me! I toyed with you and your feelings in the best way I could so I could hurt you in the cruelest way possible! I made you love me so you could hate me even more later! – _Kai could feel some invisible force choking him. He felt miserable looking in his husband’s face and lying. Sehun had never looked so confused, tired and betrayed. His eyes were glistening for he was trying to hold back his tears. Little did Kai know they were because of anger.

The next thing the boy felt was a hard slap across his cheek. His head turned because of the force Sehun used when striking. Did his husband actually hit him? The hard punch indicated nothing more than the anger Sehun felt and that made Kai realize this was indeed the end!

Seeing a couple of guards coming his lover’s way, Kai lifted his hand to show them he did not need their help. He had hurt Sehun enough!

As Ahn Oh – Joo was coming closer to Kai …

_\- Chanyeol, don’t close your eyes! Do you hear me, you bastard? Don’t close your eyes! – _Baekhyun was thrashing in his chair, worried about his husband who was barely keeping his eyes open. – _God damn it, get him to a hospital! He is dying! – _the short man was yelling at Ahn Oh – Joo, begging for the man to show just a little mercy.

_\- You can free the two doctors and the giant!_ _No one else! – _the guards were quick to execute the command, untying Lay, Jackson and Chanyeol. – _Get them whatever they need to save the stupid bastard and don’t leave them alone under any circumstances! – _fixing his blazer, the old man turned to Baekhyun. – _If I hear your annoying voice one more time, I swear you are going to pay for it! Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I have another surprise for you, Sehun. Since I have the police in my back pocket now, they have been quite interested in your ‘’business’’. And thanks to your faithful husband, I have all the documents and evidence I need to put you in jail for the rest of your life. You know what happens to organizations without a leader. The rest of the family is going to get killed or thrown in jail as well. What I am suggesting is that we become business partners and no one from the both families would get hurt. Imagine us being the greatest force having Korea, China and Japan beneath our feet! You were very close to succeeding but you cannot do it alone! – _awful screams and groans could be heard from a few meters away where Lay and Jackson had Chanyeol lay down on the couch so they could take out the bullet and stich him up.

_\- You lying little whore! – _pointing his finger at Kai, Sehun realized how much angrier he was at him than at Ahn Oh – Joo. The old man has been evil for many, many years, but Kai? His husband? Denying the indisputable facts was stupid. The man he fell in love with turned out to be one of his worst enemies.

_\- I understand you must be full of rage, but let’s not use such offensive words!_ _Think about my proposal. Think hard! – _Ahn Oh – Joo wrapped his hand around Kai’s waist and urged the boy to walk away from Sehun and get going.

_\- I am going to rip you apart!_ _I am going to kill both of you! Do you hear me, Kim Kai? – _just when he saw their backs, Sehun felt something disgusting. He felt the desire to kill who he loved most.

As soon as Ahn Oh – Joo turned his head and waved his hand, all of the guards attacked the members of the family, except for Chanyeol who was lying unconscious. They did not shoot anybody else but used everything they had in their pockets or every object they fancied inside the house to make sure everyone would faint from all the hard punches laid on their bodies. 

** ∞ **

_\- You did not tell me you planned on taking Sehun’s business? What the fuck was that? – _Kai was yelling at the other, pissed off about the fact nobody had enlightened him.

_\- What do you care?_

_\- Betraying him was enough! – _looking at the older’s ignorant eyes, Kai knew there was no coming back. He chose this and he had to face the consequences. – _You did this so he would be forced to see me with you, didn’t you? – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s ugly smile was the answer Kai expected.

It hurt. It hurt a lot knowing his husband was lying unconscious because of him, because of his betrayal. Kai could not compare the agony his body and mind were feeling to anything else in his life. No matter how many times people have spat in his face, tried to take advantage of him or threw him out on the streets … the greatest pain he had ever felt was hearing the love of his life say he wanted to kill him. Such words could bring out emotions he never knew he could feel. But again, it was a decision he made. In order to save the people he loved, he had to make them hate him.

Living with Ahn Oh – Joo would be a living Hell, moreover meeting Sehun if he ever agrees on sharing his empire with someone else. The only good thing Kai could think of was that the old man was not completely indifferent towards him. Calling him names, wrapping his hand around his waist … would Kai be able to take advantage of this and survive in this new world he was about to enter? He would never let that revolting man touch him or do something intimate but if Ahn Oh – Joo developed some feelings, maybe he would be willing to grant Kai at least a peaceful time while living with him. The thought of even lying to this man’s face, giving him hope that maybe one day Kai could respond to his feelings, was making him sick!

Maybe Kai’s death would have been a better solution for everybody. Too bad, the boy was egoistic and preferred seeing his husband even though hurting him, than not seeing him anymore but allowing him to live at peace.

** ∞ **

Waking up from a beating was awful. It was all blurry and voices sounded so remote. Every inch of Sehun’s body hurt and all he could see was someone from the family helping him get up. Blinking a few times helped him clear his vision and he realized that was Kris. His taller partner did not look great either, but at least he had the strength to help him which meant he was not that injured.

Looking around, Sehun could see that everyone was injured in one way or another. Chanyeol was lying bloodied on the sofa with Baekhyun at his side, Chen was still unconscious on the ground, Jackson as well … The others were helping the knocked out. Thankfully, not all of Sehun’s guards were killed and they tried helping as much as they could for their bodies were hurt too.

He was trying to get his shit together but a loud sound echoed in his ears and he felt weak at his knees. Sehun tried keeping his eyes opened, concentrating on standing on his feet, but his body could not respond to his brain’s commands. Falling in Kris’ hands was the last thing he felt or saw.

** ∞ **

Stopping in front of a huge hotel outside of Seoul got Kai puzzled about what was going to happen.

_\- You have to stay in your room until I have everything ready. The guards are going to keep you company and someone is going to bring you some clothes. The room service is free, I don’t want you to play martyr and starve yourself, okay? _

_\- Are the guards going to stay in the room? With me? _

_\- It’s not a room, it’s an apartment. And yes, they are! – _getting out of the car, Ahn Oh – Joo did not plan on hearing the other’s objections or changing his mind.

Kai got out before the guards did it by force. Not given any more information, one of them grabbed him by the arm and led him to the hotel where everything was booked and paid.

At least, Kai was going to spend some time without the old man. Too bad, five guards entered the room while three more were standing outside next to the door. What did the other think? Even if Kai wanted to escape, he had nobody to go to. Nobody from the family would even spare him a look.

_\- Go to the bedroom and don’t disturb us! – _the tallest man came to bark in his face, making his point that Kai did not have a word.

Doing as he was told, the boy got to the bedroom to which he was followed by one of them who leisurely sat on a chair in front of the bed after leaving the door open behind them. Great, Kai had to be supervised every second, having no privacy at all!

The man who stayed with him was silent, just looking at the wall without having any emotions written on his face. The others were not this quiet, though. Kai could hear them discussing about playing cards so they would not die from boredom waiting for their ‘’shift’’ to come when they had to change places with the man in the bedroom. 

Nearing his knees to his chest, Kai hugged his legs and buried his head in them. Drowning himself in thoughts would not help, but his broken heart could not stop screaming inside his chest.

** ∞ **

Waking up for a second time with a severe headache made Sehun wish he hadn’t. He looked at the ceiling and recognized Lay and Jackson’s hospital. How many times he or his family had woken up in this place for the past few months, he could not count.

After he saw the hospital gown he was dressed in, he couldn’t help but feel pissed. He was once more lying in a hospital bed, dressed in this hideous dress, having an IV in his vein. Well, he was about to change that.

Sehun pulled out the IV and walked to the cushion chair where he saw his suit from last night. Last night? What time was it anyways? When he looked at the watch he had on his wrist, he felt unable to read it.

Anyways, he hurriedly put his clothes on and rushed out of the room.

Dizziness did not help him at all since he was walking around the corridors not managing to find the exit or the elevators.

Turned out the family were on this floor as well. Lay, Jackson and Kris came out of somewhere and cut off his way.

_\- Sehun, what are you doing? Why are you dressed? – _Jackson could see the confusion on his boss’ face but waited for a response.

This was the moment where Sehun felt sick and couldn’t help but let it all out by vomiting on the floor in front of them.

_\- Help me get him to his room! – _Lay tried catching his hand but the injured stepped back.

_\- Leave me alone!_ – lifting his finger to warn them did not work. They couldn’t stand aside and let him go.

_\- You lost consciousness twice!_ _I can’t let you go, Sehun! Please, you have to stay here! – _Lay’s soft voice sounded worried as Hell.

_\- Give me your car key!_

_\- You cannot drive in this condition! – _Lay raised his voice.

_\- This is a fucking command!_ _I am your boss and I told you to give me your car key! _

_\- Brother! – _Kris came closer, trying to get a grip of the other’s hand.

_\- Don’t you touch me!_ – pulling away his hand, Sehun snarled in Kris’ face.

Lay slowly took out the car key from his pocket and handed them to his boss.

Not thinking for a second, Sehun turned his back and walked to the elevators to find Lay’s car.

** ∞ **

Kai spent two hours in the company of the same man. He was looking at the ceiling thinking about what had happened, what would happen or just cuddling on himself to try ease the pain he felt.

Knowing someone was watching him, moreover one of Ahn Oh – Joo’s guards did not make him feel any less tensed, but he had to cope with that.

His thoughts were cut off by another guard who came in obviously to change places with the first one. The new one was bulkier and taller, having no shirt on, exposing the tattoos he had covering his body.

_\- Go take a shower. – _the man’s voice was deep and loud, his eyes arrogant.

_\- I don’t want to._

_\- If you don’t go to the bathroom alone, I am gonna have to help you do it! _

Kai tried taking out his phone to call Ahn Oh – Joo but the device was quickly taken away from him, the guard using force to get it from his hand.

_\- Your clothes are here but since you want to play tough, I am going to give you only underwear and a towel! _

Two more guards came in, holding a pair of boxers and a towel.

_\- Are you going to the bathroom or not? _

_\- Fuck off, you stupid dogs! _

Two more men came inside the bedroom, then three more. In the end, all of them gathered in the bedroom waiting for Kai to undress.

_\- Strip! – _one of them came closer reaching for Kai’s shirt.

The boy was not going to let them have their way with him. His life was probably going to be miserable but he did not wish to grant the guards the opportunity to make it such from the first day.

Slapping the one who tried to undress him, the guards stopped moving for a second, staring with their mouths opened. This was not a good sign but Kai was proud of himself. He was going to fight against them, against Ahn Oh – Joo, against everyone he had to.

Not given more break time, the same guard pulled him by the hand, getting him closer to himself.

The laughing of these disgusting men was what Kai heard before he was hit across his face and his ears started ringing. It was far more than a slap and he immediately tasted blood on his tongue.

** ∞ **

Finding Lay’s car was harder than usual for Sehun couldn’t find the parking lot quite some time. He was in a bad condition and did not even suspect someone was following him. Kris was the one behind him in case something happened since the doctors and he were worried seeing their boss’ condition.

Kris knew fighting with Sehun would not help him take a better decision and not drive so he just took his own car and was about to follow his boss.

Sehun on the other hand had no idea what was going on. He managed to get in the car and start the engine by pressing the button close to the wheel but it was all blurry and foggy around him.

Clutching at his head for a bit did the trick somehow and he concentrated enough to get out of the parking lot. The streets were thankfully empty since he did not respect any rules, any signs or speed limits driving around the city.

It was 5 a.m. and he knew that his club was for sure opened so he pressed the gas pedal towards its direction.

Kris got to know the other’s intentions and called for a few guards to go straight to the club but remain unnoticeable. He knew Sehun would need the family the most, but they were all injured and needed medical help. Kris was the one supposed to keep his brother safe now for he knew the pain he felt. Betrayal was the hardest to cure and given Sehun’s history of tortures and mental problems for the past few months, it was a huge pill for him to swallow.

Upon entering the club, Sehun was greeted by the guards and the waiters, who welcomed him to his VIP lounge which was served every night in case he showed up.

Flopping on the leather couch, he took some bottle he got his hands on and did not even bother to pour the alcohol in a glass. He was about to drown himself in the intoxicating liquid trying to forget the love of his life.

** ∞ **

Fighting against eight men was pointless. His every try for a hit was dodged and his every hope crushed.

The worst thing was the guards did not beat the shit out of him to leave him unconscious, but instead only hit his face while laughing together. Their only purpose was to take advantage and humiliate him in the worst way possible.

Unfortunately, they succeeded. Tearing Kai’s clothes while landing hits across his face and shouting offensive words made the boy feel as if he was being abused by the hands of his foster fathers.

_\- Come on! Do whatever you want! Take a shower, go to bed, we don’t care! – _the tallest of them all spat in his face while Kai was cuddling on himself on the floor, left in nothing except for his underwear.

Slowly standing up, the boy went to the furthest corner and sat on the floor, hugging his knees. He managed to bury his head in his legs before his tears rolled down the bruised cheeks. Kai’s trembling hands were the only protection he felt, wrapped around his small, humiliated body.

_\- You know boss is going to be pissed about what we did! – _one of them spoke with a worried voice.

_\- Fuck the old man!_ _All we did was scare the kid a bit! We didn’t even rape him! _

Pissed about what they did? Well then, Kai planned on exaggerating the story he was about to tell Ahn Oh – Joo so the old man could be on his side. If they wished to play dirty, he could do that too.

** ∞ **

Drinking almost a whole bottle of whiskey did not help his condition at all. Sehun was smoking cigarette after cigarette trying to remember what he had missed. Were there any signs that Kai was a traitor at all? Was this kid this good at faking his whole life? What about all the tears he cried, about every time they had sex? Sehun’s head was close to exploding, his every thought or memory confusing him more and more. The desire to remember moments, feelings or words made it even more impossible to focus and remember anything at all.

Deciding on going to his office where he could be alone, Sehun took a lot of effort to stand on his feet. Walking was just as hard. His head felt dizzy again but he found the strength to walk towards his private room. Supporting himself by placing his hands on the walls surrounding him along the corridor, he realized how much he was staggering.

Sehun saw Kris following him when he spotted the other’s worried face in the club, where he was trying to be unnoticeable but did not manage.

_\- Come on in. I know you are following me, Kris! – _Sehun took another bottle of whiskey from a glass table he had in his office. – _Are you going to drink with me? – _receiving a nod from the other, Sehun poured him a glass, leaving the rest in the bottle for himself.

_\- I am going to drink with you, but you have to promise we are going back to the hospital. – _taking the glass from Sehun, Kris saw the other laughing.

_\- You know, last night, me and him got here, in my office._ – the injured man got behind his desk. – _I – I had sex with him on this desk! – _feeling anger taking control over him, Sehun brushed away all the objects from the desk, scattering them on the floor.

_\- Sehun!_

_\- I should have never brought him home! He is just like the others in that stupid auction! – _Sehun drank from the bottle. – _A beautiful whore used for bait! – _throwing the bottle to the wall, the glass shattered into many, many pieces.

_\- Brother!_ – Kris stood from his chair, trying to get a hold of Sehun.

_\- Here –_ the angered man got a gun from one of the desk drawers – _take it and shoot me, Kris! _

_\- Don’t be like this! Please, let’s go to the hospital! _

_\- Shoot me because – because … _Sehun was trying to focus, his vision again getting blurry. – _physical agony is the only thing to distract me from my mental suffering … _after speaking his last words, he fainted, falling in Kris’ hands.

** ∞ **

One or two hours passed before all of the guards gathered in the bedroom again.

_\- Here are some clothes. You have five minutes to get ready! _

Kai felt awful and tired but getting ready meant he was about to meet Ahn Oh – Joo and tell him what had happened.

Putting the jeans and the white t – shirt they left him, the guards escorted Kai to a car in front of the hotel. After he got in the back seat, he was met with the old man’s stupid smile which vanished pretty quick upon seeing the boy’s face.

_\- What is this? – _taking a hold of Kai’s face, Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice got louder, more aggressive.

_\- What do you think?_ _Your disgusting dogs tried to rape me! – _a few tears escaped Kai’s sad eyes.

_\- God damn it!_ – the older took out his phone dialing the head of security who had also been in the hotel room along with the others. – _Gather everyone who was in the hotel in my office! _

The rest of the drive was silent. Kai was pleased he managed to provoke some emotion in the other, getting him on his side. He was looking out the window trying to find out where were they taking him, but what was the point? Knowing his location would not help him out of this mess or bring Sehun back.

Apparently, they got back to Seoul where they stopped in front of a big mansion.

_\- Come on. This is your new home. Close to your old one, but yet so distant. – _receiving a wink from the old man, Kai knew he did it on purpose. Choosing a house in Seoul so they could live under Sehun’s nose, the old man had probably planned this from the beginning.

Ahn Oh – Joo opened Kai’s door, inviting him to come out. Indeed, the boy was going to have the older’s interest to his advantage, no matter how suspiciously easy that looked.

Entering the house reminded him of the time Sehun brought him to his mansion. The maids coming his way to greet him upon hearing him come home was the thing repeating exactly the same. Emotions were starting to hit Kai with low blows but he had to keep it together.

Just when he felt strong enough to lift his head up and embrace his faith, a couple of guards took hold of his hands, tightly squeezing. Seeing Ahn Oh – Joo smirking was the thing confusing him the most. It was as if things turned upside down in a matter of seconds leaving Kai puzzled, no explanation given.

_\- And now, you are going to become _ ** _ him _ ** _!_


	25. Chapter 25

Sehun could feel someone’s soft hair on his hand. After opening his eyes, to focus felt hard. Daylight was coming inside from the windows in the hospital room, along with the chirping sounds the birds were making outside. It was peaceful. Quiet. It was as if the world had stopped while he was asleep and now everything woke up along with him, coming to life again.

Looking to his side, Sehun saw his husband sleeping while hugging his hand on which he had placed his head.

_\- Kai? – _his voice was weak, barely audible but apparently enough to wake the other.

_\- Sehun!_ – smiling at his face, Kai kissed his hand, happily squeezing it.

_\- I knew it was not true!_

_\- Sehun, look at me! Who am I? _

Blinking a couple of times was what made him remove the filter he was looking through. It was not Kai sleeping on his hand, it was Lay. The birds’ songs were replaced by the sound of heavy rain and loud thunders outside. The lights in the room were switched on because the daylight was actually not bright enough. His mind obviously could not cope with what had happened and made up beautiful fake realities before he could wake up and grasp what was really there.

_\- Sehun, do you hear me? _

_\- Leave! – _turning his head towards the windows, Sehun pulled his hand from the other’s hold.

_\- Please, listen to me!_ – even without getting a response, the doctor knew the other could hear him. – _You may have a severe head concussion! That is not a joke! We should do a brain scan to be sure it is not som … _

_\- I asked you to leave! If you don’t do so, I will be the one to do it! – _looking straight in Lay’s worried eyes, Sehun did not feel a bit sorry for putting the other in such position.

_\- Okay._ _If you let us do a brain scan, I won’t try to keep you here, I promise! _

_\- If that will make you sleep better at night. – _Sehun did not wish to hurt anyone with his words, but his emotions were confusing yet overwhelming, not giving him the chance to filter what he said because of his anger.

Lay was gentle as always. Carefully taking out the IV from the other’s vein, he treated the spot with a cotton ball. He had brought a silk bathrobe for Sehun since he knew how much he hated hospital gowns.

Giving it to the injured, Lay escorted him to the room where MRI was performed.

Sehun had never been put through such experience, but knowing how much time this was going to take, he knew he had plenty of time to torture his own mind with memories of his husband.

** ∞ **

_\- What is this? Where are you taking me? Ahn Oh – Joo! – _kicking in the air while being forced to walk, Kai felt helpless.

He knew shouting will not win him anything but he continued anyways, being angered by the other’s actions.

Stairs to a floor below the ground, a dark corridor and a room with a steel metal door.

_\- Stop screaming! You have two hours to sleep. – _the guards threw him on the floor inside the room, locking the door after giving their orders.

No windows. Just a plain bed, some folded clothes on it and a desk. The room was not dirty or moldy, it was just empty and depressing. It looked exactly like the shitty motel rooms from American movies. Another door got his attention which supposedly led to a bathroom. He was not surprised about its small size but at least he had one just for him.

What did he expect anyways? A huge luxurious room with a balcony to look at the sea or something? How stupid of him to believe this monster was going to treat him good or have any feelings at all! No explanations were needed for him to understand things were not the way they appeared at the beginning.

Remembering the guard’s words about the two hours he had to sleep motivated him to use the time for privacy they gave him. Having instructions for how much he needed to sleep did not foreshadow something exciting or pleasant.

Kai was so unaware of the fact that laying in bed, looking at the ceiling would flood his mind with memories of Sehun even though trying to ignore every thought of his husband since he left.

** ∞ **

_\- Everything looks good. You just need to rest so the symptoms could go away. – _every time Lay saw the other’s expressionless face, he swore he could feel Sehun’s pain.

_\- How are the others?_ – the injured was already putting on the bathrobe, ready to go back to his room and take his own clothes.

_\- Chanyeol is stable but he hasn’t woken up yet._ _The others have mild injuries from the beating but nothing to be concerned about. A few broken bones and cut lips. – _Lay knew stopping the other was close to impossible and he just followed Sehun’s steps towards his room. – _Your body is covered in bruises again and your bones cannot heal! Please, stay here just for a day or two! – _just before Lay could enter along with Sehun, the other shut the door in his face, locking it from inside.

The doctor felt helpless. All he could do was stay in front of the door and try to convince the other to rest for a few days at the hospital. Too bad Sehun put his clothes on and stormed out of his room. He did not ask for anything this time. He had his wallet, his phone and that was enough to call for a taxi and get the Hell out of this place.

** ∞ **

Lay had begged the others to stay in their rooms so he could talk to Sehun and at least perform the brain scan. That was important for his health and the doctors to know the seriousness of his condition. Results turned out well but that did not make anyone feel any less worried.

Gathering everyone in one room, except for Chanyeol, they all needed to think about what to do since their organization was threatened.

_\- Sehun is in a bad place. His tests look okay but his mental health as you all can see, is worsening! What happened was a shock to everyone and Sehun is just … broken. – _Lay’s voice was quiet. He was not only a good surgeon but a good listener. He had studied psychology for many years just to help his boss and be able to read his emotions, which made him feel even more sympathetic yet scared.

_\- Why did you let him leave, Lay?_ – Baekhyun was not any less concerned. That was Sehun they were talking about. His boss, his friend, his brother and sometimes even his lover.

_\- Keeping him here by force would not help him._ _The more we try to keep him locked, the more he will try to escape. _

_\- What do you suggest then? – _Chen was the one to ask.

_\- We should get some guards follow him so if he does anything stupid, they would be there._

_\- As if he will not notice them! – _Kris scoffed.

_\- Maybe he will but if they do not invade his privacy, he will not get mad._

_\- We need to send him our best guards since almost everyone of his got killed. – _Kris was responsible for security, so he needed to find a way to protect everyone. – _I need to train some of the underlings as well. Sehun’s most trusted guards got killed! I cannot believe this shit! – _getting pissed off, he ran his fingers through his hair.

_\- We need to keep everything running but be overcautious since we can all remember what that old man told us! Chanyeol is in no condition to help us either so we need to work this out and do not let Sehun down! – _Suho had always been wise and reasonable, cutting straight to the chase.

Nobody found the strength to bring up the question of Kai’s betrayal for they all felt let down and deceived by the boy. He did not only take advantage of Sehun’s feelings but of the family members’ as well.

** ∞ **

_\- Get up! – _hearing someone banging on the steel door was what startled Kai who must have fallen asleep, exhausted by the nonstopping voice inside his head. – _You have fifteen minutes to eat your breakfast and dress up! – _a guard he had not seen came inside and left a tray of food on the little desk he had.

No more instructions and the man left. Kai did not have any appetite but his stomach was growling. Not eating would not help him for anything so eating some eggs and bacon should at least silence his belly.

It was 10.15 a.m. when the guards barged inside his room again, but Kai had no idea about the time. No clock was there inside the room.

_\- Where are you taking me? Where is Ahn Oh – Joo? – _once again being forced to walk, Kai hated the fact the others overpowered him every single time.

Entering an empty basement room, Kai was met with four more guards, new ones. To his surprise there was a fifth one, who placed his hand over the boy’s mouth and nose, the other around his waist.

_\- Come on, do something! _

Kai could hear one of the others scream at him, but the one choking him and holding him in place was so strong. All he could do was thrash around, scratching the other with his nails as much as he could.

_\- Do something to free yourself! _

Do something? Was the other blind or what? Kai was being choked by a guy two times bigger than him!

_\- Alright, alright, let him go. He is going to faint. _

_\- What the fuck was that? – _trying to catch his breath, Kai was still puzzled by the other’s actions. One of them attacked him but let him go in the end?

_\- Have you ever held a gun?_

_\- N – No. – _Kai got even more confused after the man pushed a weapon in his hand, forcing him to wrap his fingers around it.

_\- If you wanted to kill me, where would you shoot?_

_\- I – I … _the boy’s hands were shaking. He was holding a loaded gun!

_\- Come on!_ _You have seconds to take action and you just took a minute to think! – _the man shouted in his face, stressing him out even more.

_\- In your head!_ – even saying this out loud did not suit him.

_\- Good._ _Give me the cuffs. – _being handed a pair of handcuffs, the man locked them around Kai’s wrists. – _Can you take them off? _

_\- Of course not! Do I look like James Bond? – _this was probably not the right answer. The guard slapped him across the cheek.

_\- This not a joke!_ – placing his hands on his waist out of annoyance, the guard waved his hand at the others. _Come on, guys, take him to his room._

_\- Wait, wait! I want to speak to Ahn Oh – Joo, please! _

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Two guards caught his hands and led him back to his room.

Not having anything except for his bed did not leave him much of a choice where to sit. But what was happening? Why did the guards bring him to the basement? Where was Ahn Oh – Joo anyways? The questions in his head kept piling up, making him agitated. 

** ∞ **

Sehun expected his home to be dirty, bloodied, to have bodies around the garden or in the kitchen … He was wrong. Kris had taken care of everything, suspecting his boss would want to go home as soon as possible.

Was this even a home? Every room still smelled like him, reminding Sehun of the sweet scent his lover possessed. He could almost hear Kai’s laughter echoing around the kitchen where they had made pancakes or cooked dinner together. He could almost hear the sweet moans coming from his husband’s lips when they fucked everywhere they pleased inside the house. Even though these images were the first to pop up in his mind, they were soon replaced by the memory of Kai being held by his enemy.

Sounds of cars parking in front of the house got his attention and he went outside to see what was going on.

_\- Mr. Kris sent us. We are here to be at your service, boss! – _all of them talking in unison seemed so ridiculous in his eyes almost making him laugh.

_\- Whatever. Just don’t come inside the house! – _after receiving low bows from everyone, Sehun got upstairs to his room.

Holding the door knob, he was trying to find the strength to enter the room he and Kai shared. Their most private place where the sheets probably still smelled of his husband’s flawless dark skin.

Once he entered the bedroom, he realized how empty it seemed to be. The air around him felt different as if suffocating him mercilessly. Deeply inhaling did not help a bit for when he tried exhaling, a loud scream escaped his lips and his vision got blurry. The intense feeling of anger made him furious and he started breaking objects around his room one by one.

Pieces of glass and porcelain were flying around. Sehun pulled the sheets covering his bed before tearing them apart with a knife he took out of his drawer. He continued with pulling down the curtains, taking down the paintings he had on his walls … The once perfectly cleaned room turned into a huge mess. A mess which represented Sehun’s feelings, loathing and longing which fused together to make the agony even harder to endure.

Breaking stuff did not make him feel any better. It did not make him forget for this was the only thing he aimed for. It was the only way he thought he might survive.

Finally sitting on the floor over the scattered sheets with his back against the bed, Sehun let his body take a break and let his emotions out. Tears of sorrow rolled down his cheeks while he screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping the sheets on his sides. This was probably the third time he was crying in his whole life and that’s what made it even more painful.

By the time he took the bottle of whiskey and brought it to his lips, his eyes were bloody red and tears made it hard to see through them. Being under no illusion that drowning in alcohol would help him ease the suffering, he decided to do it anyways. It would not help his broken heart heal but it would help him forget even just for a little while.

** ∞ **

If only Kai knew that right in that moment, he and his husband were sitting helpless and confused in the same exact position on the floor. The unexplained actions of the others left the boy not much of a choice. He was either thinking about Sehun or about what was going to happen with him.

The door unlocking made his head turn in its direction. The same old guards forced him to walk but this time upstairs to what was supposedly the living room. Great! Ahn Oh – Joo was sitting on the leather sofa, smoking a cigarette.

_\- Boss. – _the men let go of Kai and excused themselves by bowing politely.

_\- What is this? Why are you keeping me down there and why did the guards bring me …? _

_\- Shut up and sit down! – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s intense eyes silenced him in a second, the boy sitting next to him on the sofa. – _Tell me now, are you really this naïve to think I would just let you live in a luxurious house where you and I would be equal because I made you think I have some interest in you? – _the old man scoffed. – _Stupid little kid! _

_\- You promised …_

_\- I promised you nothing except for one week with Sehun and the family members to stay alive! – _snarling at Kai’s face made the other feel even more vulnerable.

_\- What do you want from me then?_

_\- I told you. You are going to become him! Strong and powerful! I am going to strip you of your every weakness, making you the perfect weapon with the help of which I am going to destroy his life completely! There will be no trace of your innocence! None!_

_\- What – what are you …? – _the other’s loud evil laughter was the last thing Kai heard before the guards came again, dragging his feet while holding his arms, forcing him to his room again.

Ahn Oh – Joo lit another cigarette, smiling while listening to Kai’s screams. Once he was alone, he casually crossed his legs and relaxed against the sofa. Upon closing his eyes, he started picturing what Sehun was doing right then. He was probably broken, helpless, drowning himself in alcohol and having episodes. Poor, poor Sehun! Ahn Oh – Joo was not finished with him yet. Every move he made, every word he said was part of his plan to finish what he started. Every hope he gave Kai for a peaceful life, was just another lie he used to take advantage of the other’s naivety. Sehun loved that. He loved the innocence Kai possessed and his pure heart. He was obsessed with how much of a contrast there was between the world he lived in and his lover. Well, Ahn Oh – Joo was undoubtfully going to change that. Not only taking from his enemy the person he loved most, but completely changing him was what would probably drive Sehun over the edge. Let’s not forget the fact that the family’s business was now almost fully in the hands of Ahn Oh – Joo as well. The old man was infatuated with Sehun. His every thought preoccupied with the younger, his every move aimed at taking something important away from him. He wanted to break Kai, make him a warrior worthy enough to be a replacement for Sehun. The enemy Ahn Oh – Joo wished to be his brother was about to meet his once weak lover, transformed into someone unrecognizably different. For Sehun, looking at Kai would be equal to looking at himself in the mirror. It would just take a little time but the old man was patient enough to fight for his victory, slowly manipulating situations, people or whatever.


	26. Chapter 26

Sehun had been asleep for almost two hours on the floor in his bathroom because he had drunk the whole bottle of whiskey and puked his guts out. Unfortunately, alcohol did not help him forget. Quite the opposite. When he had become too wasted to even stand on his feet, the only thing keeping him awake was the thought of Kai. Betrayal was stuck in his throat like a bitter pill he couldn’t swallow and continue to breath or function properly.

Slowly getting up from the floor resulted in a sharp pain in his head and a loud buzzing in his ears. He placed his hand on the wall to support himself before his vision could clear out and he could concentrate on his steps.

He did not have such plans in his head, but hearing his stomach make weird noises, he decided on going to the kitchen to put some food in it.

Sehun felt cold. Very cold. It was not because of the summer rainy day but because of the emptiness inside of him. He felt naked, left with nothing while walking around the huge silent mansion. Feeling shitty mentally was obviously not enough because the bad weather always woke up old wounds and broken bones. He had had many operations, wounds, broken parts of his body and every time seasons changed or just bad weather happened, his body ached, sometimes leaving him immobilized in his bed.

Anyways, trying to cook something did not turn out well at all. Every egg he tried throwing in the pan ended up all over the kitchen counter or on the floor. He was too distracted, too preoccupied. He burned his hand, made a mess and just wasted the products he had in the fridge. The only thing he managed was to make himself some coffee and drink two cups of it by the time he dirtied everything his hands got on.

Sehun had been keeping a strict diet and working out program since he was younger but his inability to cook himself something annoyed him enough to order some pizza.

** ∞ **

Spending around probably an hour thinking about Ahn Oh – Joo’s words did not give him peace. That man had become so obsessed with Sehun that he couldn’t understand nobody was able to replace anybody. The old man could train Kai to fight, to shoot but not ever could he make him be Sehun. It sounded even more sick when the boy repeated the other’s words in his head. How could anybody be this psychotic?

Someone unlocked the door to his room and entered surprisingly quiet. When Kai turned around, he saw this new guard, who seemed too calm.

_\- My name is Do Kyungsoo and I am going to teach you how to survive and protect yourself from now on. _

How many guards were there? This was yet another one who Kai had not seen. Thankfully, the man’s proportions did not seem so threatening as the rest for he was shorter than the boy himself.

_\- Now, are you going to come willingly with me or should I make you walk? _

_\- I can walk on my own! – _he was surprised with himself that no matter how sad or helpless he felt, Kai kept this anger inside which came out on the surface every time he talked to Ahn Oh – Joo or someone from his army of guards. His irony and arrogant tone helped him cope with his feelings.

Walking through the dark corridor felt a bit different maybe because no one was dragging him by the hands, but he still shouldn’t forget the fact that the man leading was his enemy, not his friend.

Even though being absolutely sure what was before his eyes, Kai still couldn’t believe the huge luxurious gym the other led him to.

_\- You have not slept much and been through a lot last night, but that is what makes me even more indifferent to the way you feel right now. Nobody has an excuse in this room or the others! Nobody cares about what you feel! You are here to work out, to learn how to fight and be invincible. _

** ∞ **

Sehun silenced his stomach with a slice of pizza but that was all he could swallow. Looking around, he realized this was yet another room he messed up. His usual desire to have everything cleaned and in place was gone, replaced by the need to lose control over everything. Sehun did not care about the dirty plates, the broken glasses or the thorn paintings. The only thing tormenting his mind was the question ‘’Why?”. Why did Ahn Oh – Joo have to go all this way to have his revenge? Apparently, he had men, he had a strategy and the perfect plan to kill Sehun. Why didn’t he do it? Why did he have to use Kai to get his revenge? Questions which were not going to be answered any time soon, he assumed.

The coffee from earlier tasted good, but given the fact how tired his body and mind were, it did not succeed at keeping him awake for longer.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Sehun laid on his back on the sofa in the living room and closed his eyes just for a bit.

** ∞ **

Everyone from the family had been treated and sent home by lunch so they could rest, except for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The shorter was constantly by his husband’s side, waiting for him to wake up. Lay and Jackson made sure to leave their phones close by in case the married couple needed them, but the doctors needed their fair share of sleep as well. The last twelve hours had been exhausting for all of them. Mentally and physically nobody could function properly, moreover make any decisions.

Being left alone in the hospital room with his husband did not help Baekhyun get his shit together. He was either trying to think about how his lover was about to wake up any second or ignore thinking about last night. But, how could he? A boy who he considered to be his little brother betrayed all of them in the cruelest way possible. A traitor among the family meant things were not going to be the same. What’s more, Kai was working with Sehun’s worst enemy, who on the other hand happened to have the perfect strategy and plans how to catch the family members off guard. Giving the boss of a crime organization a reason to doubt everyone’s loyalty or honesty, would not do any good to anybody.

Baekhyun could not imagine how Sehun must have felt. His body and mind had been through so much. He was tortured almost to death, his body broken so many times … What was worse, was that his mind was the vulnerability his boss hated the most and it was the thing able to tear Sehun apart so bad, that he would not be able to put himself together again.

He felt hurt too for Kai abused his trust as well. The boy he once considered to be the little brother he never had, turned into the most exquisite liar he had ever met. What was Baekhyun most mad about was that he doubted everything that happened in front of him. Why did he continue to have a feeling in his gut that everything might have been staged? He had had so many conversations with Kai. How could this fragile creature execute such disgusting, deceiving plan? They cried their eyes out when they thought Sehun was dead. How could these kinds of emotions be fake?

Brushing away his tears with the back of his hand, Baekhyun knew there were consequences which required his attention and all of the family’s intelligence.

The moment he turned to Chanyeol, Baekhyun could swear he saw the other moving his eyes. A couple more seconds and the other was slowly opening them, clearing his vision by frantically blinking.

_\- Chani? – _worriedly caressing his husband’s hair, Baekhyun felt happiness for the first time in twelve or so hours.

_\- Baek?_

_\- I am here, I am here! – _the tears rolling down his cheeks were shed because of joy.

_\- Shhh, don’t cry!_ _I am alive! – _gently brushing away his husband’s tears, Chanyeol felt afraid to ask what had happened … _Is everyone okay?_

_\- Yes, yes, they are. They just went home to rest because everyone was so exhausted. How do you feel? Are you in pain? _

_\- Sehun? – _Chanyeol’s smile vanished the moment he was his husband’s serious face and his nervous demeanor.

_\- He is breaking everything in his house …_ Baekhyun was quick to call one of the guards standing in front of the mansion since he wished to give Sehun some time alone and moreover, his husband was still asleep.

_\- I need to know _… _what happened after I passed out!_

Baekhyun spent some time briefing the other on what had happened and from the look on Chanyeol’s face, he knew the other was angered.

_\- I can’t believe this! – _running his fingers through his hair did not help the taller calm down at all. – _Was betraying Sehun not enough for him? He needed to make it even worse by threatening the whole family’s business! I can’t believe it! Everyone welcomed him in our houses, in our family … we trusted him, Baekhyun! Not only Sehun, but we trusted him as well! – _raising his tone, Chanyeol did not realize how upset he sounded. – _He must be feeling like shit! I need to go … I need to …_

_\- Chani, Chani, hey! You need to stay in bed! Everyone needed a little rest. Kris and Suho are going to take care of whatever they can and I am going to go see Sehun. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. – _Baekhyun squeezed his husband’s hand trying to catch his attention, seeing how agitated he was becoming. – _I am going to call out the doctors to check everything and I will be back in an hour or so, okay?_

_\- Please, make sure he won’t do anything stupid._

** ∞ **

_\- Sehun. Sehun, wake up. – _Baekhyun brushed his boss’s hair out of his face but that seemed to startle him since upon opening his eyes, Sehun got a hold of the other’s hand. – _It’s me! It’s me! _

_\- What are you doing here? I told you all to leave me the fuck alone! – _Sehun should have known better than to spring to his feet so fast. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, he staggered to his side and Baekhyun was the one to wrap his hand around the taller’s waist. – _Just go! I will be fine! – _brushing the other’s hands away, Sehun took a few steps forward.

_\- I have no idea how you must be feeling, but we are all here for you!_

_\- You are right, you don’t! So, just leave me alone to deal with this the way I like. _

_\- Sehun, please! _

_\- Go away! – _this was probably the first time Sehun shouted at his partner’s face so enraged.

_\- I am going …_ _just promise to call me if you need anything. – _Baekhyun knew that the other did not mean to yell so loud, he was just angry. The shorter was not stupid, he knew his friend won’t change his mind or let him stay. At least not yet.

Looking at the other’s turned back, Baekhyun knew there was no point at saying anything more. What had happened last night had obviously changed Sehun. It was worse than when he was thrown at his front door after weeks of torture.

After the shorter left, Sehun felt weakness take over him again and decided to lay down for a bit. It was getting annoying for his body constantly felt the need for sleep but this time it would not be so easy. Baekhyun’s words provoked his anger again and all he could think about was last night. Unfortunately, no matter what he did, Kai would always appear in front of his eyes.

** ∞ **

Kai could not catch his breath for his body was exhausted. He had never worked out so much in his entire life! There was no clock but he was pretty sure he spent a couple of hours inside the windowless gym with this man, called Kyungsoo. His body was going to be soar the next morning because of the heavy weight the other made him lift.

_\- Are we done? – _drinking the last drops of water he had in his bottle, Kai hoped for a positive answer.

_\- Done?_ _We just warmed up. – _the shorter took a hold of the boy’s arm and led him to another room.

It was the same room the previous guards brought him to earlier. There was a huge steel table with all sorts of guns, rifles and knives scattered across it. All kinds of weapons made him feel uneasy, not to mention that there were around ten bulky men looking at him the moment he entered.

_\- I was told you have not held a gun before. Right? – _Kyungsoo took one from the table and handed it to Kai. – _You see the human target drawn on the sheet? _

_\- Yeah._

_\- Now shoot! _

Kai froze. He had never imagined holding a gun or shooting with one. He hated weapons and the power they had over the human body. Getting shot was scary, but now having the gun in his hand felt even more scarier.

_\- I said shoot! _

And he did. Of course, not even putting a hole through the sheet but hitting the wall behind it. The fact that he made the shot was important.

_\- Alright, we are going to have to work on that. _

As soon as Kai looked around and saw everyone looking at him, he lowered his head in embarrassment.

_\- Is there something you want of me? – _seeing the boy’s behavior, Kyungsoo knew the others were looking, silently mocking the boy.

_\- No, sir._

Kai was surprised by the others’ submissive behavior since all of them did not seem quite this type last night. This Kyungsoo looked like he was someone close to Ahn Oh – Joo, bossing around the rest of the guards made it look so.

_\- Now, let’s teach you how to shoot!_

** ∞ **

Suho woke up the late afternoon, the sunset’s bright colors blinding him. He and Kris fell asleep hours ago because of the inevitable tiredness they felt earlier.

He saw his lover was still asleep and did not wish to wake him up just yet. Trying to find his phone without looking, he blinked a couple of times to clear out his vision. Ten missed calls? This must have not been good.

_\- What is it? – _still feeling sleepy, Suho tried speaking loud and clear.

_\- The ship has been detained in China._

_\- What do you mean it has been detained? The Chinese harbor police knew about the ship! – _Suho could not help but raise his voice which woke Kris up.

_\- The Triads said they have received a better product and do not wish to have business relations with a group without a leader…_

Suho hung up without listening to anything more! He was gripping tightly his phone until his knuckles turned white.

_\- What happened? – _Kris placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

_\- He said The Triads have received a better product and don’t want to have anything to do with us because we do not have a leader!_ – Suho looked down at his feet. – _This is Ahn Oh – Joo’s doing! How could the Triads know about what had happened here last night? We have a leader. The only reason the Chinese would have really thought we do not have one, would be if Sehun was dead. He is not, so guess who is behind all of this! _

_\- It’s his fault! It’s that little bitch’s fault! _

_\- We have to do something! The family’s faith is in our hands, Kris! I have never believed we would ever go down to this, but here we are … _

_\- We will fix this! Chanyeol is going to get on his feet, Sehun too! Don’t worry, my love! – _wrapping his strong hands around his shorter lover, Kris tried comforting the other as well as finding comfort in Suho.

** ∞ **

Shooting was not easy at all! His hand hurt after spending an hour or two doing this. It took a lot of practice not to take a step because of the recoil of a gun. At the end, Kai learned nothing but to prevent his body from springing backwards. 

_\- Okay, we have a lot of work but that’s enough for today. _

What Kai thought was that the other meant this was the end of his training but turned out wrong.

Kyungsoo escorted him to another room. A room even scarier than the previous one. A huge fighting ring was in the middle of it with ten more men surrounding it. Two more were in the ring with lifted hands as if ready to fight, but as soon as Kai entered along with Kyungsoo, everyone turned in their direction.

_\- Sir. – _everyone did a light bow.

_\- I need one of you to help me with something._ – Kyungsoo’s loud voice echoed around the basement room. – _We have to teach this kid how to defend himself, to begin with. _

Kai was surprised to see everyone smiling as if volunteering to whoop his ass or something. Thankfully, Kyungsoo chose a leaner, smaller guard to be Kai’s opponent and ordered him not to land any punches. Everything was a pretend so the boy could get the idea and not get beaten up from his first training day.

As expected, Kai sucked. He managed to dodge a few predictable hits because he had learned to do so with his foster father who used to beat the shit out of him, but then things became harder. All of these men were brilliant fighters and that made it even more humiliating for Kai.

The sudden appearance of Ahn Oh – Joo stopped everyone from moving. Bowing to their boss was more important and so was to be silent.

_\- You look tired. That’s good. – _winking at Kai, the older stopped in front of Kyungsoo. – _Is he doing well? _

_\- We have a long way to go but he will learn. Practice makes perfect. _

_\- It does. Show me then, what did you learn today, kid. – _Ahn Oh – Joo pulled out a chair and sat on it just before the ring. – _Keep the punches real. _

_\- Boss, I do not think he is ready for … _Kyungsoo had the audacity to question his boss’s decision and that made everyone turn heads.

_\- Of course, he is not!_ _When will he ever be if he can’t bare a hit or two? _

Kai knew this feeling. The feeling of having no choice but to do what you were told. It was exactly the same when they made him participate in the human auction where he met Sehun. This time, men did not enjoy looking at his naked body, but to watch other men crush him with their bare hands. This was not any less humiliating or disgusting!

All he managed to do was spare himself a few hits at the beginning, but nothing more. He soon became a punching bag for the bigger guy and even though he tried protecting his face with his hands, the other did not show any mercy and drew blood. Kai begged the other to stop, no matter how embarrassing that was. He could taste the salty liquid in his mouth and was damn sure his body would be covered in bruises.

_\- Alright, thank you! That’s enough! – _after finishing his applause, Ahn Oh – Joo came closer to the ring and looked the almost passed out Kai in the pleading eyes. – _That’s how real men fight! For now, you are nothing but a worthless beautiful box for one weak soul of a coward! _

His only wish was to be brought back to his room, forcefully or not. Thankfully, Kyungsoo helped him get up the minute Ahn Oh – Joo got out, and escorted him back to his room. Walking with the other was silent for Kai was trying to hold back his tears and take confident steps even though his body hurt like Hell.

Kyungsoo was quick to leave the boy alone which the other was thankful for.

Going straight to the bathroom, Kai saw his bruised cheeks, darkening eye and burst lip. His wounds had not healed from when they hit him in the hotel and it was already time for new ones? Cleaning up his face as much as he could, he decided not to take a shower. His legs felt weak and he wished to just fall asleep, not even bothered by the fact he hadn’t eaten anything in probably ten hours.

Just when he thought about food, someone unlocked his door and slid a tray of food on the floor. He could not even imagine to chew or swallow anything right now. Kai was sure he could manage to keep his promise not to cry in front of Ahn Oh – Joo, but crying when he was all alone was different. His life was changing so fast and he had so little time to adapt and overcome. Once feeling safe and protected in Sehun’s hands, he was now trembling in his bed out of fear. Fear of what was to come the next day or the day after.

On the bed he laid, motionless in pain, the only pictures behind his lids were Sehun’s. It was undoubtfully going to be a night he would spend blaming and punishing himself for what had happened not only to his husband, but to the family, even to himself.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up to a dark room. Only the garden lights and the ones surrounding the house helped him see. He must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours since it was still light outside when Baekhyun left. God, his head hurt so much all the time! It did not allow him to concentrate for a second. Definitely needing a pill, he went to the kitchen to rummage through the drawer where the maids kept the medicines. He did not give a shit about what the label said, he took out four of five pills of Ibuprofen and swallowed them without any water.

Going back to his messed-up room, he got to the closet where he changed his clothes with more plain ones. A dark shirt and dark pants would do. After he took the decision to go out, Sehun realized that some of the guards were probably going to follow him whatever he told them. Little did they know about his plan and his ability to make them look like fools if he wanted.

_\- I need someone to drive me to my club and wait for me. – _having only his wallet and phone in his pocket, a new bottle of whiskey was in his hand.

_\- We will come, boss._

Two of the men bowed and followed Sehun to one of his cars where they opened the back door, inviting him inside the vehicle.

Sehun was halfway through the bottle when they arrived to his club.

_\- I don’t want you to come in there. I have many guards inside. I just want you to wait here for a couple of hours, understood? _

Not even waiting for the men’s replies, he turned his back and walked inside the club. Well, his intention was not to stay there even for a minute. There was a back exit only he and the family knew about in case there was an emergency. He was about to use and get a taxi to another place without even raising suspicions.

What he needed was to get to a place where nobody knew who he was. He did not wish to see them bow, be afraid or step aside when he walked through. He wanted to be nobody for a little.

Ordering the driver to leave him in front of the most disgusting, cheapest and dirtiest bar in whole Seoul, Sehun was more than pleased to see the homeless standing on the sides of the street. This really was the worst neighborhood in town.

Paying the taxi driver, he got out of the car. While he walked to the bar, he threw some money across the street, leaving a tray of bills which were being hurriedly picked up by the helpless men.

Upon entering the shitty bar, he could see some men were already fighting. Great!

Sehun did not give a shit about their reasons or about who was on whose side. Running towards them, his only aim was to let go of the anger building inside of him. If fighting or getting drunk were his ways to cope with his feelings, he was ready to sacrifice his body. Mental torment was something indescribable!

Sehun was half drunk but a million times better fighter than the rest of the drunks inside. He whooped their asses although leaving them land a few punches on him here and there on purpose. While loving the unbeatable skills he possessed, he sometimes wished to taste some blood on his tongue. Always winning fights without leaving his opponents to try their luck did not entertain him anymore.

Leaving half the cheap hole unconscious, Sehun took his bottle and a pack of cigarettes he found on the bar.

The warm summer wind felt nice on his bruised face and knuckles. After he lit a cigarette, he started slowly walking without a direction. Unfortunately, getting drunk by drinking the whole bottle did not help him. Fighting did but not for long. He again found himself thinking about Kai, about his face, smile … No, he was a traitor! Sehun needed to convince his heart to stop loving the other! Betrayal was unforgivable and so was the way Kai played with his feelings. How could a heart be so stubborn? How could someone feel such strong hatred and love at the same time? Rage was pumping through his veins and he found a dark alley where he could sit for a bit to calm down his thoughts.

Sitting on the cold ground, smoking almost a whole pack of cigarettes, Sehun felt exhaustion taking over his body. His head injury was affecting him again and his vision got blurry along with his headache worsening. His back was against a building supporting him but that was not working in his favor. Remembering things about Kai while being drunk, Sehun started hitting his head backwards in the concrete. He wanted to make it stop but his stupid actions only made it harder.

Looking to his side, he saw a dark figure. It was blurry but that person was coming closer and closer … a tall lean figure which soon cleared out.

His body shut down and just before he closed his eyes and let his head fall to one side, something left his lips.

_\- **Kai!** _


	27. Chapter 27

_\- Easy, easy, now! – _as soon as Kris got the message that Sehun was again out of control, he rushed to the shitty alley to help the guards get him home if he got violent and ordered them to leave him alone. They were not stupid to let anything happen to their boss, but the leader’s orders were unquestionable and they knew that going against them would mean disobedience. At least, they found out Sehun was not in his club fast enough to track the taxi.

_\- Kai!_ – the drunk man could not stop chanting his lover’s name. He was too intoxicated to know what was happening and who was around him.

_\- It’s me, Sehun._ _It’s Kris. – _placing his boss’s head on his shoulder, Kris ordered the others to drive back to the mansion.

The clock had not hit midnight when they got to the house. Sehun slept through the most part of the drive home but woke up when Kris shook his body.

_\- Where is he? Where did he go? _

_\- He is gone, brother. He is gone. – _the taller had not realized how hard it was to say this until he did. Telling his friend his husband was gone made him feel miserable. He could not begin to imagine how he would have felt if someone told him Suho was gone, especially gone to his enemy.

Getting Sehun to his bedroom was not easy. His body felt even heavier when he let Kris drag him upstairs without helping even a bit.

What Kris could do to make the other feel better was to just leave him in bed to sleep. Sehun was too drunk to keep his eyes open anymore, so his partner left him a bucket in case he felt sick and instructed the guards to keep an eye on him every hour.

Kris contacted everyone from the family the moment he left the mansion and planned on gathering them for a meeting in Lay and Jackson’s hospital. Baekhyun had sent them a message Chanyeol had woken up earlier, but Kris and Suho were busy trying to reach the Triads to go to the hospital. It was important for everyone to be present even though not being in perfect health. This question concerned all the members.

** ∞ **

Chen and Xiumin had been in the hospital since Baekhyun sent the text Chanyeol had woken up. They brought lunch and stayed there to keep the others company while Suho and Kris were not present, dealing with something they did not share with the rest, just yet.

What worried Chanyeol the most was that his best friend was not there. He knew Sehun must have been in a dark place but the connection they shared meant that no matter what happened to them, they would not turn their backs on each other. He was thankful his husband and the others from the family were around him but it hurt, it really hurt Sehun was not there.

The atmosphere around felt tense. Kris and Suho felt it the moment they entered Chanyeol’s room. There was a place to sit for everyone since the hospital rooms were luxurious and more like small apartments.

Kris and Suho greeted Chanyeol and wished him to get better before their smiles vanished from their faces. They needed to brief everyone on what had happened with their ship to China and the message from the Triads.

Not that anyone expected a meeting full of laughter but the news they received were not helping the situation they were at all.

_\- We need to reach the Triads but they will not speak with anyone except for Sehun. We need to show them our family is still thriving and we need to help boss gather himself. The Chinese are important for business and most of our product goes there. _– Suho sounded concerned.

_\- How is he? – _Chanyeol was afraid to ask, but needed to.

_\- He can’t stop drinking._ _His house is a mess. Lay said he has a mild head concussion but needs a good rest. I spent hours trying to get the Chinese to talk to me or Chanyeol but they only wish to speak to Sehun. I have no idea how that is going to happen. I just picked him up from a dark alley where he was drunk, lying on the floor, saying this … this traitor’s name over and over again! – _Kris barely hold back his offensive words.

_\- Send a message to this little son of a bitch in China that he will have a meeting with Sehun in a few days._ _I am going to his house tomorrow morning and I am going to help him get on his feet. – _if Sehun did not wish to talk to the rest, maybe he would talk to his best friend.

_\- Okay, do that._ _I will see what’s happening with our agreement with the police. We all heard that psycho. I cannot believe the easiest to control could become our worst problem now. – _Suho had always dealt with the police. Hopefully, this time it would not be any different from before.

_\- We will cover up documents and data we have about the business. Make it look as legal as we can. – _Xiumin and Chen were the ones to fabricate most of the documents about the family’s hotels, casinos, shops or clubs. – _We will get into the police department’s data base and erase everything they have against us as well._

_\- Me, Lay and Baekhyun are going to take care of the shipments we receive. But Chanyeol, please, bring Sehun here so we could remove his cast and do a quick check up. – _Jackson had the lost word before everyone dispersed. There was no time for telling jokes or distraction. They all had work to do and no time to waste.

** ∞ **

Kai was happy he managed to fall asleep not long after getting to bed. He was not surprised his sleep was unbothered because his body was exhausted and in emergency need of rest.

There was a knock on his door right after he took a shower and brushed his teeth.

_\- Come on. Walk._

It was strange. The guard did not urge him to walk down the corridor, but upstairs instead. Going there meant he was about to meet Ahn Oh – Joo.

Entering the living room, Kai saw the old man sitting at the table alone, eating breakfast.

_\- Morning. Have a seat. – _pointing the chair next to him with his knife, Ahn Oh – Joo invited the boy to sit.

_\- I thought my place was downstairs._ – Kai sat on the chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable around the other.

_\- Let’s get some things clear._ _The better you get at your skills, the better you behave, the better conditions you will have here. You’ve met Kyungsoo. He is my best assassin and he is the one responsible for your training, so I am sure your results will come faster than you’ve imagined._

_\- What do you mean by better conditions? – _Kai knew negotiation with that man could be tricky but needed to see his options anyways.

_\- I am going to give you small challenges to see how you are doing at the end of every day. If you do good, you will have the right to ask for something you want to have in your room, or maybe a meal you would prefer. It’s that simple. – _smiling at the other, Ahn Oh – Joo urged him to eat something.

_\- Can I …_?

_\- At the end of the day, you will have the chance to ask me_. _Now eat up, because Kyungsoo is going to come soon._

If Kyungsoo was that close to Ahn Oh – Joo, Kai needed to find a way to befriend him. If doing great in the gym or inside the ring would get the job done, Kai was determined to push his body beyond its limits. He was well aware that going back to his old life was impossible but building a good relationship between him and the people who lived here with Ahn Oh – Joo would make his time a lot more bearable.

Anyways, the shorter man did not look so scary. He was serious all the time but the thought that he defended Kai in front of his boss, meant he was not that cold hearted.

Upon seeing Kyungsoo enter the living room, Kai sprung up to his feet, showing confidence he did not express yesterday. The shorter was quick to escort the boy to the gym where he needed to work out every day to get his body in shape. Kai started paying with blood, sweat and tears for his loved ones’ lives, the moment he stepped in that house.

** ∞ **

Sehun did not remember a thing about how he had gotten home last night. He was pretty sure the guards did not manage to track the taxi he took, but apparently was wrong. He was lying in their bed, scratch that, in His bed, in his house. One thing he recalled was that he saw Kai’s figure before he most likely fainted, but of course that was his mind playing games with him.

Feeling sick made him rush to the bathroom where he puked everything he drank last night. He could smell alcohol, cigarettes and blood all over his clothes which made him feel a little disgusted. Being sober helped him make the decision to clean himself using the time he did not spend drinking.

After tossing his clothes on the floor, he returned to the bathroom where he took a cold shower, brushed his teeth and shaved himself. It was difficult to focus, but surprisingly he did not cut himself once.

He put on some pants and a shirt which he did not button up before going downstairs.

The house was quiet. Nobody was inside except for him. There were guards outside but not a single maid was appointed yet which he was actually thankful for. The less people were around him the better.

Coffee was the one thing he craved so he went to the kitchen to make some. Looking around the messed up, dirty rooms in the house, he realized how similar his emotions were.

Not giving a damn about anything, Sehun sat on the sofa in front of the switched off TV and slowly drank his coffee.

Quiet steps across the marble floor got his attention. The guards let someone inside the house and that person walked slowly as if in pain. Chanyeol.

_\- Leave! – _Sehun was quick to state his desire.

_\- Brother!_

_\- Do not make a single step closer! Just go! _

_\- Don’t do this, Sehun! – _Chanyeol’s voice was humble and pleading.

_\- You are the boss now._ _That’s all you need to hear from me. Keep the others safe and take these guards with you. I won’t be needing them. – _Sehun got to his feet and went to the window with his back turned to the other. He felt his eyes watering. He could hear how hurt the other sounded because of his words but that was the only way to make him go.

_\- Sehun…_

_\- Just go, Chanyeol! Go! _

Hearing his friend’s footsteps going further and further away from him, Sehun understood how much he pained the other. He did not go see him when he woke up and he then banished him from his house. Chanyeol was patient but he had feelings as well. He knew when it was time for him to go.

Sehun could not help but feel ashamed. Ashamed of the fact that he let a traitor live with them for so long, ashamed of the fact that he was supposed to be the one protecting the others and turned out to be the one jeopardizing their lives and even their freedom. Chanyeol was shot because of him, the rest of the family were beaten pretty good because of him. No matter how sympathetic and supporting the others were, he was no longer able to be their leader. The only thing he cared about then was getting drunk so he could forget about what was happening around him. Thank God, he had many bottles of whiskey inside his house.

** ∞ **

This time Kyungsoo worked out along with him for the man obviously needed to stay in shape somehow. Of course, he was the one doing more exercises but that did not stop Kai from competing with him for better results than the day before. Noticing this, the shorter let the other have a break.

_\- You are doing better today. Keep it that way._

_\- Well, Ahn Oh – Joo told me I could ask for anything if I do better, so I must be stupid not to take this chance. – _Kai placed his hands on his knees, bending forward to catch his breath.

_\- Smart move._ _As evil as he looks, he could make your life better than ever. He takes something from you only to give you a better one. I guarantee you that. _

_\- What has he taken from you? _

_\- Come on, your break is over! It’s time for weights. _

Kyungsoo changed the subject all of a sudden, which raised some suspicions in Kai. There was something strange and he needed to get to the bottom of this. Hopefully, it led to a secret which Kai could use against someone in that house.

Spending an hour or two more at the gym, Kyungsoo was kind enough to let Kai have a lunch after which, have another hour to rest.

Time spent alone meant torturing his mind again. Training felt exhausting but at least managed to take his thoughts off of Sehun. Kai did not know whether he preferred to be alone or be in the company of Kyungsoo. It made him feel horrible. He wanted to think about his lover, needed to remember every moment they had spent together but how long was that going to keep him from going insane in that house with Ahn Oh - Joo. He needed to clear his mind and get his shit together because there would come a time where he would have to meet Sehun again. He was damn sure Ahn Oh – Joo was going to make that happen.

After lying for a bit after lunch, a guard came to his room to unlock it and get him to the room with the weapons and guns. To his surprise, he was left alone with his trainer.

_\- Today, I am going to teach you how to throw knives. – _Kyungsoo showed no expression, looking at the boy.

Not being a bit excited about the fact he was about to even touch some kind of weapon, Kai remained calm since he knew he did not have another choice.

They spent hours doing the same thing over and over again but Kai did not seem to get any better. Subconsciously not wanting to learn how to be good with weapons, did not allow the boy to concentrate. He felt annoyed and tired of what they had been doing half a day.

Hearing Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice coming down the corridor, Kai knew it was time to disappoint the other and not have the right to wish for anything that day. Suddenly, Kyungsoo hurried to the wooden targets they had hung up on the wall to throw the knives into, and took down Kai’s. The shorter left only his, which had knife cuts exactly in the middle.

_\- Let’s see how is your second day going, kid. Tell me, Kyungsoo. – _crossing his arms before his chest, Ahn Oh – Joo stood between both of them.

_\- He did way better at the gym._ _Even though his body is sore, he had better results. _

_\- Good. What about here? You have been throwing knives, I see. – _the old man looked at the wooden target and saw the cuts. – _Is this yours, Kai? _

_\- It’s his! With the right hand. – _Kyungsoo was quick to respond, not giving the boy a chance to blow this up.

_\- Good boy._ – laughing out loud, Ahn Oh – Joo showed the others how pleased he was. – _Well, you have some more training with the rest of the guards for today, but since overpowering such big men would take longer time, I am ready to award you for doing great so far for today. Tell me, what do you want? _

_\- Some sheets of paper and a couple of pencils. – _Kai responded in the blink of an eye.

_\- You will have them on your desk. _

None of them could understand but drawing for Kai meant a lot. Always having a pencil in his hand since he was a kid was now replaced by having a gun or a knife in it. He had almost forgotten who he really was and drawing was going to keep him from going to some dark places of his past or going crazy, thinking about his future.

** ∞ **

Sehun spent all day drinking, watching TV or eating some leftovers he found from the day before. He did not know whether he was drunk or just dizzy from his head injury. Alcohol was not enough for him to feel wasted but knowing that drugs would make him hallucinate moments with Kai, was what stopped him.

It was already dark outside and having so much alcohol in his system made him feel close to passing out. Eventually, it happened and he fell asleep on the floor with his back against the leather couch.

Opening his eyes so soon surprised him. What was stranger, was the fact he was not in his house anymore. It was the basement where Ahn Oh – Joo kept him a week or more earlier! The door opening made him turn his head and he could see just a shadow for the light was behind that person. Seeing the figure coming closer, Sehun stood up from the floor. He blinked a few times because he could not believe Kai was standing before him.

_\- Kai? – _looking at his husband made him realize how changed the other was. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt beneath just like Sehun did every day. Even the smirk on Kai’s face felt so foreign.

_\- Hello, Sehun._

_\- How are we here? What happened? I was in my house! – _brushing his hair back out of confusion, Sehun searched for answers in the other’s eyes.

_\- You were killing yourself slowly, drowning in alcohol. I decided to help you out since I cannot bare how pathetic you look! _

_\- What are you talking about? Why are you …?_

_\- I’ve always hated how weak you were mentally! I had to pretend to care every time you had an episode and dramatized! I am so tired of you calling my name or thinking about me! _

The sharp sudden pain Sehun felt could not be compared to anything he had felt in his life. It was worse than being stabbed, worse than being shot or hit with a bat! Worse, because Kai had his arm inside his ribcage squeezing his pumping heart.

_\- Please … _Sehun’s words got muffled because blood was spurting from his mouth.

_\- I never loved you and I never will! _

These were Kai’s last words before he ripped Sehun’s heart out, leaving him fall to the ground and gag on his blood.

_\- Sehun, Sehun! – _Jackson was shaking the dreaming man’s body, trying to wake him up.

The doctor couple decided to visit Sehun since Chanyeol told them he was not going anywhere, yet. They got worried since Lay knew the other’s isolation meant he was down mentally except for physically.

Being let in by the guards, they came across their boss’s immobilized body on the floor. Sehun had his head bent backwards, supported by the couch while his hands were scratching the skin on his chest, as if trying to get a hold of something.

_\- Can you hear us, Sehun? Open your eyes, that is not real! – _Lay raised his voice, worried sick. Sehun had his mouth open in a silent scream and was obviously holding his breath. His face got red and veins visible on his neck. The man’s hands fell to his sides and the moment he exhaled; he opened his eyes.

_\- Where is he? Where is Kai? – _Sehun was panicking, trying to catch someone’s arm.

_\- It’s me, Sehun._ _I am here with Jackson. Please, calm down. – _Lay’s husband ran to the kitchen to bring a glass of water while the other was caressing Sehun’s hair.

_\- Here, small sips._

_\- Give me my bottle! Where is it? – _registering what was going on and that it was all a dream, the still drunk man searched for his poison again.

_\- No more drinking!_ _You are coming to the hospital! _

_\- I – I don’t want to come! _

Lay and Jackson managed to get the other up and drag him to their car because Sehun was too drunk to resist them.

** ∞ **

Chanyeol had returned to the hospital after he met Sehun that morning, because he needed to stay there for a couple more days, just in case. Baekhyun was by his side as always and while they were watching some movie, loud talking got their attention. Muting the TV, they both heard Sehun’s voice along with Lay’s and Jackson’s.

_\- Let’s go! – _Chanyeol and Baekhyun got to the corridor and was met with drunk Sehun being held by the doctor couple.

_\- What happened?_ – Baekhyun was the first to ask.

_\- We went to his house and found him drunk on the floor!_

_\- Jesus! – _Chanyeol knew that leaving his friend was not a good idea, but Sehun was the one to brush him away confidently.

They all took their boss to the emergency where some nurses would take off his cast. Sehun was not cooperative at all for he was constantly talking, swearing or thrashing around, trying to fight the others so he could go home. Lay was forced to sedate him so he would have not hurt anyone or himself.

After the other medical staff removed the cast, the two couples got Sehun to a hospital room, where Lay got him hooked up to an IV.

Just when the four of them sat around Sehun’s bed, Chanyeol’s phone rang. Taking it out of his sweater’s pocket, he saw Kris’sname on the screen.

_\- Yes? _

_\- We should set up a new meeting. I contacted the Chinese. – _Kris’svoice sounded worried.

_\- We are at the hospital with Lay, Jacks, Baek and Sehun, I will put you on speaker._

_\- Wait! Why is Sehun there? _

_\- Lay and Jackson went to his house to check up on him and found him drunk on the floor. They brought him here so he would not have access to alcohol and they would be able to remove his cast. He is now asleep, but tell us what happened. – _Chanyeol held his phone in his hand, everyone listening.

_\- Jesus!_ _We need to get him sober! The Triads want a personal meeting with him and him only! They threatened us with war! All of us know we are in no position to fight! If Sehun does not get on his feet and try talking them out of this, this family is doomed! _

_\- How much time do we have? _

_\- They want him to flight to China tomorrow night! _

_\- Fuck this! We are going to get him on his feet, don’t worry! Take care of something else requiring your attention, we got Sehun! Oh, and please call Chen and Xiumin to keep them updated about what’s going on._

Hanging up the phone, Chanyeol saw everyone’s worried faces. The family had never been so weakened before. There had always been a way out, even of a situation like this. This time, saving their organization was going to come with a cost. A great one. No matter what happened, the most important thing was for everyone to stay alive. Money were earned and lost, packages - received, sent, lost … but once a life was taken, nobody could ever bring it back!


	28. Chapter 28

Kai woke up as soon as he heard the guard’s knuckles knocking on his door. Even though spending most of the night drawing on his desk, the few hours he slept felt refreshing. A couple of sheets and pencils were able to bring such pleasure and help him find comfort in his creativity.

Last night’s training inside the ring did not go so bad. Kyungsoo was the one to be his opponent and that gave Kai the confidence to try and fight back without being afraid of getting beaten up like last time. Working out with the other made the boy feel safe and not get uncomfortable by the other guards’ stares or laughs.

Ahn Oh – Joo must have been in a good mood since Kai was being escorted upstairs again.

_\- Come have breakfast with me. – _stepping on his toes, the boy neared the table before he sat on a chair next to the other. – _You will have to meet him very soon. Are you prepared? _

_\- Prepared to do what? – _Kai was about to start his breakfast but his appetite suddenly disappeared after he learned about what was going to happen.

_\- You put on a good show at his house, I will give you that._ _I never believed you would be so convincing and so cruel, saying everything in his eyes without blinking…_

_\- What are you trying to say? – _the boy was not afraid to cut off the other’s words. The old man knew Kai had an attitude which he was not about to lose any time soon.

_\- I want Sehun to believe that you are not only a traitor but that you are …_ _romantically involved with me. – _the disgusting smile on Ahn Oh – Joo’s face after saying that, felt like a harsh slap across the boy’s face.

_\- What’s the point?_ _He got the idea. He knows I have been with you long before we met, just not as a couple. – _Kai was afraid. He panicked, knowing what that could to Sehun. He did not have a clue how was his husband coping with what had happened but making him think Kai was together with Ahn Oh – Joo would be the cherry on top.

_\- What I can recall is that you promised me to let go completely which means you won’t have a problem with what I am asking of you._ _Right! – _the old man raised his brow, perfectly aware that Kai did not have a choice.

_\- When is he coming? _Kai was putting a lot of effort in adopting to his new life and the people around him which meant meeting his husband would not help him with the process.

_\- Hm, tomorrow or the day after. Depends. _

_\- What do you want me to do? _

_\- I will not give you a script to read. Make it seem as real as possible. Make it seem you love me as much as you love him! _Ahn Oh – Joo’s tone was getting harsher. He did not like repeating himself and obviously was enthusiastic about testing the other’s abilities to act a play before Sehun. – _Now go downstairs, Kyungsoo is waiting for you. _

Why did Kai believe it for a second this facade was over? Ahn Oh – Joo gave him the right to wish for something on the second day he was in the house only to breathe some hope in him that he could have a better life, and then just shatter everything into pieces by getting Sehun to meet him.

** ∞ **

Sehun tried reaching for his clothes right after opening his eyes. The morning sun was blinding him since the curtains were open, which did not help his hurting head.

_\- Sehun? – _Chanyeol fell asleep in his room, cuddling with Baekhyun but woke up before his husband. Concerned about his boss, he decided to take a nap in his room and be the first person to talk to him.

_\- For fuck’s sake, would you let me drink in peace for once!_ – Sehun was staggering, trying to get to his clothes, folded on the chair opposite of his partner.

_\- Will you listen to me for a minute?_ – the taller did not mean to, but raised his voice, trying to get the other’s attention.

_\- Bring me a glass, no, a bottle, and we can talk._ – ironically smiling, Sehun took off the medical gown, revealing his still bruised body.

What Chanyeol did next surprised him, making him groan out loud.

_\- Do you feel this? – _the taller pressed his hand against Sehun’s ribs which had not healed properly yet. – _When will you stop denying what’s happening around you? Huh? _

_\- I am not denying anything, I just don’t want to be a part of this! – _grabbing Chanyeol’s chin, Sehun looked him in the eyes, rage visible in his. – _I told you I don’t want your sympathy! The family and the business are your concern now! I am leaving! _

_\- You don’t mean that! I’ve known you since we were little! You never give up, Sehun! – _having no physical contact with the other, Chanyeol watched him getting dressed. – _No matter how bad they bend you, you never break! _

_\- Well now I did! _

_\- Please! – _Sehun did not listen to the other. He was dressed and ready to go out, drown himself in more alcohol. – _The family is in danger! _

_\- What do you mean? – _turning around right before opening the door, he was met with Chanyeol’s worried gaze.

_\- Our ship was detained in China and the Triads do not want to do business with us unless …_ _they meet with you and you only. If that does not happen tonight, they would start a war! We believe Ahn Oh – Joo has something to do with this since the Chinese said we have a leader no more. The only reason they would think of this, would be if they thought you were dead._

Sehun was not happy with the news. Playing with his mind, his trust and feelings was one thing, but trying to fuck up the family members or business was the one thing he would let anyone put his partners through.

_\- Call out everyone in my house after an hour! _

Seeing Sehun turn his back did not make him feel anxious this time. Chanyeol knew that his friend would not let anyone from the family get hurt. Ever! No matter how hard Ahn Oh – Joo tried to extinguish him, Sehun would always gather himself for the sake of his beloved ones.

** ∞ **

_\- What is on your mind today? You are not here. – _Kyungsoo could see the other was distracted, deep in thought about something.

_\- It’s nothing. – _denying what was obvious, the boy prayed the other to drop it.

_\- I won’t train with you, unless you focus!_

After nodding, Kai tried getting his mind off of Sehun and concentrate on doing better. He needed to keep up with everything so his plan about manipulating the others to be on his side would not be ruined.

Attentiveness did not last long. Sehun’s sharp eyes were chasing him everywhere. Even running on the treadmill felt more exhausting and annoying than before.

_\- We have to go to the other room and if you think shooting or throwing knives does not require your attention, you must be stupid. Do you need a break or something? – _Kyungsoo had his hands on his waist questioning the other.

_\- I do but I guess nobody gives a shit about that!_ – Kai knew his raised his voice but the thought of his husband coming in that house agitated him so much. He needed to be busy in order not to think about it but working out and doing physical activities angered him even more.

_\- Okay, let’s sit for a while._ – Kyungsoo pointed at a mat they had laid on the floor to do crunches. Sitting on it, he was followed by the boy.

_\- Do you know why I am here?_

_\- I think you already know the answer to that question. _

_\- Well then, imagine seeing your most beloved person, which by the way you lied to in order to save his life, coming here! Right now! – _Kai’s voice almost broke and he could bet the other could hear that.

_\- I don’t have anyone anymore. I can’t imagine that. – _looking at his feet for a bit, Kyungsoo had his own demons torturing him from time to time and found it hard to swallow the bitter pill of his memories. 

_\- What happened to your family?_ – Kai took advantage of the moment, trying to get to know more about the other while he was obviously having a moment. It was not just curiosity; the boy felt the mood drop and wanted to listen to the other in case he needed to share.

_\- None of your business._

What did Kai expect anyways? To become friends with someone from this house? People who lived with Ahn Oh – Joo were either aggressive and brainless or too calm and intelligent to pay him more attention than they were commanded to.

** ∞ **

_\- Hello. – _picking up his phone which rang the minute he stepped in the mansion, Sehun was looking at the mess he had made.

_\- Sehun, how are you? – _Baekhyun’s voice sounded happy and worried at the same time.

_\- I was about to call you. I need you to find me someone to clean the house, it’s urgent. _

_\- Okay, what …_

Kicking some food boxes he had on the ground, Sehun hung up.

Going to the kitchen to make himself coffee, he realized how drunk he must have been. Sehun has always been so neat and tidy which was in contrast with the picture before his eyes. The mansion has not looked so disgusting, ever.

Sehun went out in the garden where he sat next to the pool where he was about to contact the Chinese and let them know he was going to flight there.

_\- I heard you thought I was dead? – _taking a sip from his coffee, Sehun made sure the arrogance in his voice was audible.

_\- Oh, Sehun, believe me I am happy you are alive._ _Knowing I would never meet you again upset me. – _the man on the other line laughed ironically.

_\- I am flying to China tonight because I’ve been told you were dying for my presence._

_\- You got me! _

_\- Just wait a little more. _

Sehun had the final word. Even though feeling extremely humiliated that he had no other choice but to go and meet the Triads in person because of Ahn Oh – Joo, he would always keep his head high and attack if he needed to.

The family members did not take long to gather around the table where Sehun sat. Everyone had their serious faces on, expecting their boss’s orders.

_\- I don’t need many guards, just a few to accompany me. I am going to walk on their territory so if they want to take me out, it wouldn’t be hard. They are doing this because of Ahn Oh – Joo. The Triads have no other motivation except for his probable threatening. – _Sehun was looking ahead at the city beneath his feet, concentrated on his plan to protect everyone.

_\- We need to come with you!_ – Baekhyun knew that was not an option but raised his voice anyways.

_\- I am going to settle everything with the Chinese but after this meeting, I am done._

_\- What do you mean you are done, boss? – _Kris was the one to question.

_\- There will be no war and after tonight, Chanyeol is the boss!_ – Sehun’s statement shocked the others. – _I am going to come back here and take some stuff but I would be gone by morning. _

_\- Gone where? – _Chanyeol was probably the one upset the most. He did not wish to take his friend’s place nor be left by someone he loved.

_\- I don’t know yet._ – almost being cut off, Sehun raised his voice. – _If any of you tries searching for me, things would not turn out good. I am no longer able to lead this family. I probably have never been. Physical strength is not everything a boss needs. My judgement has been clouded and still is, my mental problems are so obvious that even my enemy is aware of them, not to mention I cannot keep you safe anymore. Knowing this is probably the most disgraceful fact in my life! Instead of trying to get things better and doing a bigger harm to this family, I should quietly step down from my throne and let someone better run this empire I have built with my blood. _

Everyone stayed in silence looking down. They wanted to persuade Sehun to stay but he was still the boss so they felt obliged not to question his decision. He would always be their leader no matter what.

_\- I want you, Kris, to organize everything the jet, the guards. Suho, you are the one to go through some important papers I need to sign before I leave. Everyone should rest for a bit and as soon as I leave, I expect you all to keep the business running and not disappoint me as you have never had. _

Listening to Sehun’s words made everyone understand just how much of a wreck he had become. His mother was killed, his father, brother, trusted men, he was betrayed by his husband… The fact that he managed to take his father’s business on another level and make the whole country tremble beneath the family’s feet was reasonable enough for everyone to except his resign. Too many years of comfort and unworthy opponents were obviously enough. The family was about to undergo many changes for which probably no one was ready, but did not have the power to prevent. No matter how strong or indestructible an organization was, there would come a time for everyone to be challenged.

** ∞ **

Taking a break for lunch did not help at all. He couldn’t swallow his food nor relax his body which was constantly tensed. He had hidden the drawings from last night but if Ahn Oh – Joo was to find them, he would go crazy and probably punish Kai. Every sheet of paper had Sehun’s face drawn across it from different angles. The sheets of paper looked like some maniac, obsessed with a man he could never have, dedicated his whole time on illustrating his face. It was kind of true. The other was indeed someone Kai could no longer have, maybe under no circumstances, no matter how radical they could be.

Kyungsoo knew how distracted Kai was and decided not to leave him much free time to think about his upcoming tortures. The training session had to be resumed and the shorter urged the other to focus on the guns before them.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo is going to come very soon and check your results for today. I hope this motivates you enough to gather yourself. – _Kyungsoo handed Kai a gun so he could practice his shooting.

_\- Why did you take off my target yesterday?_

_\- You are asking too many questions. You would have been killed by now. Now shoot. _

It was no better today, maybe even worse. While his knife throwing abilities had some hope, his shooting skills did not. Every bullet was shot to the wall not even hitting the target he had in front of him.

Maybe a couple of hours had passed but there was no sign from Ahn Oh – Joo. Kai was hoping the other would not come to watch his training inside the ring either.

As always, Kyungsoo warned the others not to throw any punches since Kai could not defend himself yet. Teaching him how to dodge their hits or escape their grips would be difficult and take lots of time for they were all well trained and bigger than the boy.

It was tiring, but Kai managed to live through another day. Distraction was in the way all the time but thankfully, Ahn Oh – Joo was unaware of the fact his results worsened.

After Kyungsoo escorted him back to his room, Kai felt panic take over his body and thoughts. He was so afraid of what was going to happen but Ahn Oh – Joo changing his mind about the meeting with Sehun, was more than impossible.

Brushing the tray of food he had on his desk, the boy took out the clean sheets of paper and started drawing again. The only thing he had to do in order to find just some peace was becoming another thing to be afraid of, if someone was to find it.

** ∞ **

The family tried staying for lunch but Sehun politely ignored their request and told them he needed some time alone. Since the whole house was messed up, the only place untouched was the room where Kai used to live before they got together with Sehun.

It was painful, agonizing, being in the same room they had shared so many moments. Everything that had happened inside it, inside that house, was all a big fat lie. He did not know which was more difficult to accept, whether his husband was a traitor or that he faked everything between them as a couple. How could anyone endure so much time, not being his own self for a minute?

Sehun spent a few hours in his office, looking through some documents and dealing with some packages. Baekhyun had sent someone to clean up the mansion but most of his boss’s possessions just needed to be replaced.

The family was again gathered in the cleaned house where they prepared Sehun for his meeting. He had an earpiece so small in his ear that nobody could see it. Chen and Xiumin were responsible for the visual connection they had through the fancy pen in Sehun’s pocket of his suit. The Chinese were not stupid and probably conscious of their opponent’s precautions but everyone in their world did this to prevent things from going South.

Taking five of his men with him, Sehun got to the airport where his jet awaited him along with its crew. No goodbyes were exchanged since everyone hoped their boss would come back safe and sound, not leaving them after the meeting, which they hoped would change his mind.

_\- Right after we get back from Hong Kong, I want all of you to go to Kris’s house. I won’t be needing you anymore, I just need you to get my luggage on board for another flight. _– Sehun gave his men instructions because later he would be in a hurry knowing everyone from the family would probably be in his house.

** ∞ **

_\- Are you ready with the bomb? – _receiving a positive answer from the other side, Ahn Oh – Joo laughed. – _Good, I am transferring you the money right now._

Hanging up the phone, the old man relaxed against the cushion sofa he had in his living room while smoking his cigarette.

It was earlier that day he got a call about Sehun’s plans on flying to China and then to somewhere he had not told his family. It got his attention and the old man immediately thought of a plan to stop the other from leaving. Sehun needed to stay in Seoul for Ahn Oh – Joo would be able to control his every move. There was a small detail that the bomb was due to explode before his enemy got on board. The old man’s intention was not to kill the other, he just needed to scare his family off a bit and be in control of their panic.

The person responsible for building the bomb was a friend of his and the people in charge of placing the bomb in his jet, were a guard of Sehun’s, one of the flight attendants and the pilot himself. A single small remote was able to blow up a whole plane, which meant Ahn Oh – Joo had the other’s life in his hands. Not only this, but having even more traitors inside its organization, would weaken the family even more.

** ∞ **

In order to meet the Triad’s leader, Sehun had to go to a fancy Chinese restaurant in the center of Hong Kong. Upon entering with his five guards, heads turned in their direction. The ten men staring at him made it almost impossible to pass through.

_\- Welcome, Sehun. _

_\- Huang Zitao. Long time no see. – _calmly sitting on the opposite chair with his legs crossed, Sehun took out a cigarette.

_\- I am sorry you had to fly to Hong Kong but I heard some awful rumors about you and the family._ – Huang Zitao was the heir of The Huangs’ organization, the most powerful there was in China. He was a spoiled rich kid; it was in his nature to pick the most powerful partner he could find. Hearing that Sehun was no longer able to run his business, automatically eliminated him as his partner.

_\- I wonder who might have misled you like this._

_\- It doesn’t matter. What’s important is that I was offered a better product at a better price. _– pouring some whiskey in two glasses, Zitao slid one of them across the table towards the other. – _I have to be a fool not to take it but since you were once my friend, I am ready to make you an offer. _

_\- We both know there is not a product purer than mine. I’m guessing someone has your balls in his hand, am I right? – _Although Zitao was the boss of the biggest crime organization in China, he had been on the verge of losing everything more than once. His weak character and inability to take the right decisions had put him in a position where he had to beg Sehun to help him.

_\- You know, you are the most difficult partner I have ever had, Sehun._ – sipping from his whiskey, the Chinese boy made sure his arrogant tone got the other’s attention.

_\- Well maybe if you had the balls and the intelligence you father had, people around you might start to seem not so problematic._ Sehun knew Ahn Oh – Joo must have threaten Zitao since the other had never been so brave to decline a package.

_\- You …_

_\- Tell me what did Ahn Oh – Joo commanded you to ask of me? – _cutting straight to the chase made the other shut up.

_\- Fifty per cent of what we are paying you every month or we are in war, him by my side!_

_\- If he is the one leading the parade, I have no fucking reason to even talk to you! Chanyeol is the new boss of my organization so in case you have a problem, pardon, in case Ahn Oh – Joo has any problem with my product, he can contact the new leader. Now report this to your owner, you ungrateful Chinese piece of shit! – _drinking the rest of his whiskey, Sehun sprung to his feet and hurriedly exited the restaurant.

Going to China was the old man’s plan. He wanted to play with Sehun’s time, confuse the family and made them think their boss’s absence would declare a war.

It was true Zitao and Sehun were once friends, many years ago when Luhan was alive. That was why Ahn Oh – Joo chose the Chinese to manipulate and threaten him. Once more someone close to Sehun turned out to be easily manipulated and become a traitor.

Even though Zitao was not that cunning or clever, he had many people in his organization. Generation after generation, the Triads had always been thriving since the beginning. Going to war when the members of Sehun’s family were still physically hurt and his most trusted guards killed, was not a good idea. Not to mention that the old crazy bastard was going to be on Zitao’s side and become the brains behind this bravery of the Chinese. Sehun needed to lay low for a bit and protect his family and his business even if that meant for him to lose packages, money or even his perfect reputation. Never in his life he had taken a step back without having the plan how to make ten more forward.

Sehun needed to go back home to take some stuff and return to his jet which would take him to a destination nobody knew, except for himself. He was absolutely certain Chanyeol leading the family would not disappoint him. Sehun hated showing such weakness but his worsened mental condition would help anyone, quite the opposite. Time healed and he needed to be alone, far from everyone and everything in order to stich his own wounds the way he found best.

** ∞ **

Kyungsoo’s hands were cold, sweaty and trembling. Earlier he wanted to talk to Ahn Oh – Joo but as soon as he heard the other talking on the phone about a ‘’bomb’’, he could not help but eavesdrop his boss’s conversation. Why would the old man try to kill Sehun given the fact he did everything he could to keep him close and take every chance to make his life miserable? Killing was not an option for Ahn Oh – Joo and he had made this absolutely clear the night of Kai and Sehun’s wedding. Kyungsoo was the one behind the sniper which shot the groom and he was instructed not to make it lethal so they could save Sehun after kidnapping him.

The short man did not have any coordinates of the family, moreover their phone numbers. Using Ahn Oh – Joo’s computer hackers was not safe since they would report everything to the old man. Kyungsoo did contact a friend of his who could help after spending quite the time with his phone in his hands. He was then waiting for Sehun’s number so he could send him a warning message.

A light vibration got his attention and he saw Sehun’s phone written on his screen.

Around ten unsuccessful calls to the other made him even more nervous. He called his friend again to get Chanyeol’s number and try warning him instead.

A little more time to sweat and he got the number on his screen.

Kyungsoo heard someone approaching his room and he found it even harder to type the message.

** _‘’Sehun.bomb’’_ **

Thankfully, he managed to send the message before Ahn Oh – Joo entered his room. He prayed Chanyeol would get to the jet in time. Sehun was Kyungsoo’s only chance of salvation!


	29. Chapter 29

** _Hello, guys! How are you doing?_ **

** _So, as you all know the virus is spreading around the world pretty fast and my country is now affected by it. The malls, the nightclubs, the restaurants are closing and that is such a dissapointment since it is my birthday tomorrow (14th of March). I know that being healthy is the most important thing but I cannot hide my shitty mood. Everyone is panicking which makes it even worse. _ **

** _I prefer not talking about it or stressing over something that I have no control over. My only wish is that everyone will be healthy and feel safe going out or being around other people. Please, everyone, take care of yourselves! As much as I hate saying this, the situation is serious! _ **

** _Anyways, another thing I wanted to say is that I am so grateful there are people constantly reading and leaving comments! I know I say this all the time but I really appreciate it! Even if I am not excited about my birthday, I am still excited about posting this chapter and waiting for your reactions! I love interacting with your and responding to your comments. If you ever feel like leaving a question or you are interested in something particular, feel free to ask!_ **

** _Thank you again, everyone! You all mean a lot! _ **

* * *

Sehun messaged everyone, warning them not to come to his house again. He was not about to change his mind about leaving and knew that their pleads would have been useless, so he spared them the time.

They all were in their separate houses, except for Baekhyun who went to the mansion to settle some things for while Sehun was away. It felt hard, knowing his friend was gone and he had to lock up the house which had probably never been done before for there were many guards. Keys were the last thing that could help in case of an attack.

The expensive building was vacant but Baekhyun decided to let two guards stay in front just in case. He knew his husband was probably waiting for him home, yet wanted to spend some time among Sehun’s stuff. He was already missing him and was positive Chanyeol did too.

** ∞ **

Chanyeol laid in silence, his bed soft beneath his back. Being the right hand of Sehun was a huge responsibility but being the actual boss of this organization was getting him stressed and concerned about the family’s welfare. Although not always supporting his friend’s decisions, he knew things would turn out brilliant for Sehun always had a secret plan nobody knew about.

Thoughts did not help him fall asleep which was what he needed. His gunshot wound still hurt and made it hard to even breathe from time to time. He knew Sehun had already left since he had sent a message to everyone not to come near the house before he has left. Even Baekhyun did not protest and went to the mansion after their boss was gone.

Around an hour had passed since Sehun had left for the airport. His flight was scheduled for 1a.m. which meant there was an hour more for him to wait. Chanyeol could not stop watching the time on his phone, fighting against the urge to call the other and just have a small talk or whatever. Not only his boss was leaving, Sehun was his best friend, his brother. He felt miserable and helpless.

Every minute felt like hours. The wounded man continued looking at his phone. Something did not feel right and his palms would not stop sweating.

Chanyeol was tightly holding onto his phone, albeit not waiting for any calls. A light vibration surprised him, forcing him to look at the screen. A message from an unknown number. A message so dreadful it made his face go pale.

He did not care who had sent the warning, nor contacting the rest of the members. He needed to act as quickly as possible. Thankful he still had his clothes on, Chanyeol ran downstairs with his car keys in hand. The guards were puzzled but as soon as they heard their boss shouting them commands to stay in their positions, that was exactly what they did.

Almost no cars were around the streets but Chanyeol needed to respect the traffic lights anyways. He ignored so many red signals he could not even count them. His heart was racing, begging to tear apart his skin and get out, his forehead and hands sweating nervously. Every inch of his body felt tight. Not even using the breaks, he drove like crazy towards the airport. Luckily, the adrenaline helped him ignore the stinging feeling in his abdomen. His only mission was to save his friend.

Looking for a second at his watch, he realized how little time he had left. Pushing his foot on the accelerator, he started screaming because of gruesome pictures before his eyes. Inevitably thinking of what could happen, Chanyeol felt anger building up inside of him, threatening to explode.

The drive to the airport had never been so long. Every minute meant Sehun was coming closer and closer to the danger, risking his life. A few more kilometers and Chanyeol felt his throat was sore because of the enraged screams he let out while driving. Not only feeling hot and sweaty but his stomach was starting to feel wet and sticky. Checking out his T-shirt for a second, he realized the wound must have opened. He carefully placed his hand over it only to feel the light spurting of blood.

That was the problem he needed the least in that moment of pure panic. Wrapping his fingers around the wheel again, he could not care less about the red liquid dirtying the interior.

The airport staff knew pretty well all the members from the family and recognized Chanyeol after seeing his face. Despite of that fact, everyone needed to walk through the scanner and get checked. Well, it was a situation in which even a second could be lethal, so Chanyeol ran through every scanner, pushed through every guard and ran to the VIP lounge where he hoped to find Sehun.

Upon entering, the bleeding man saw his brother had just walked out of the lounge, making confident steps towards his death.

_\- Sehun! – _screaming as loudly as he could, Chanyeol ran towards the other, hope turning into happy tears in his eyes.

Sehun was not amazed by the other’s sudden appearance but a bit startled because of the way he acted. Chanyeol ran to him and the moment he tightened his arms around his friend, a loud deafening sound made their ears buzz. The shock wave caused a great overpressure and their bodies were forced on the ground, Chanyeol hovering above the other. The striking vivid colors of the flames behind them looked like fireworks carving the dark night sky. The jet was blown into pieces which flew around, making a loud thud when meeting the ground.

Saving the other and accomplishing his mission, Chanyeol looked in Sehun’s still shocked eyes. An inch away from each other, they almost shared one breath while listening to the horrified screams of the people around the airport. Paramedics and guards were running towards them while they laid immobilized on the ground.

_\- Don’t leave! _

His brother’s sharp, black eyes were the last thing Chanyeol looked at before feeling the adrenaline leave his body. He slowly closed his eyes, falling to one side and then on his back. Knowing that Sehun was safe gave him the comfort to lose consciousness and distance himself from the terror around.

** ∞ **

Getting to Lay and Jackson’s hospital to stitch his friend’s wound, Sehun found it troublesome to avoid the medical staff working at the airport along with the many guards and police officers who got there. Because of his power, a lot of people were quick to clear his path and although they were probably ordered by Ahn Oh – Joo to stand down, Sehun did not mind a bit of it. The last thing he needed in a moment so intense was to be questioned by the police or someone else.

Neither Lay nor Jackson were at the hospital but since it was an emergency, Sehun relied on the capable doctors’ skills to help Chanyeol.

He knew he had little time of silence alone in the corridor, sitting on a chair with his head buried in his hands. It was a matter of minutes for the family members to find out what had happened. Either the doctors from the hospital were to call Lay and Jackson, or Baekhyun was to search for Chanyeol.

An hour had passed and some of the doctors managed to persuade Sehun to let them check up on him. They were worried since the moment he drove Chanyeol to the hospital and they took him to the emergency room, Sehun locked himself up in a bathroom where he vomited and sat unconscious for a couple of minutes on the ground. He spared them the details but they could tell what had happened behind the door by the color of his face and his staggering. Well aware that he suffered a head concussion, they did everything to check his vitals and make sure he was about to get some rest.

Returning to the chairs in the corridor in front of the emergency, Sehun saw Baekhyun was the first to come, running down the hall of the hospital. The second he laid eyes on the other, he sprung to his feet to stop Baekhyun from barging inside the operating room, holding him in his arms.

_\- What happened? Why is he in there? – _the shorter was shouting, worry blinding him.

_\- He will be okay!_ _Calm down, Baek! – _squeezing the other’s shoulders, Sehun urged him to sit down and calm his breathing.

_\- I got a call from Lay…_ _Is he – are you okay? _

_\- He just opened his wound, don’t worry._

_\- Are you okay? – _catching the other’s hand, Baekhyun looked him in the eyes concerned.

_\- Except for the annoying symptoms of the head concussion, yes._

_\- Will you, please, stay? – _the shorter tightened his grip, waiting for the other’s answer.

** ∞ **

Kyungsoo was having in depth conversation with Ahn Oh – Joo when the other got a call from someone.

_\- What happened? – _the old man was smoking inside the other’s room, not minding the fact that his most trusted man did not like the smell of cigarettes, moreover someone smoking in his presence. – _You are telling me Chanyeol had found out about the bomb from someone? Well, that’s getting interesting! – _a minute for a pause. – _Alright, alright, good job. I will take care of the rest. – _hanging up the phone, the old man smiled evilly.

_\- Is everything okay, boss?_ – Kyungsoo exhaled the breath he had been holding in for the last hour. His body relaxed against the chair, knowing he managed to save the other but was soon about to feel the atmosphere getting intense.

_\- I never told anyone, except the bomb expert and two other people, but I placed a bomb on Sehun’s private jet._ _Although, I planned on detonating it just before he got on board, someone obviously feared for his life and warned Chanyeol to go save him. – _the old man chuckled. – _I would have thought Kai had eavesdropped my conversation from earlier where I did not mention the bomb was not there to kill Sehun, only to scare him off, but the kid has been locked in his room in the basement. – _putting out his cigarette in a glass Kyungsoo was using for water, Ahn Oh – Joo got to his feet and slowly walked towards the door while still talking to the other. – _I want you to find out who contacted Chanyeol and bring him to me! _

Kyungsoo needed to think of a plan ASAP. If his boss was to find out the truth behind the message sent to Chanyeol, his life was going to be in great danger.

** ∞ **

Kai was awakened by light quick steps coming closer. Thinking of the worst scenario, he slowly opened his eyes only to be met with Kyungsoo’s worried gaze. 

_\- Kyungsoo? – _rubbing his eyes in order to focus, Kai sat in his bed.

_\- Shh, be quiet._ – the shorter sat on the other end and kept his voice as low as he could. – _I need you to help me with something! _

Kai was more than shocked when he heard the other’s request but was all in ears. Doing the other a favor meant Kyungsoo would owe him one. Hopefully, a big one.

Ahn Oh – Joo’s trusted man managed to brief the other on what had happened earlier. Kyungsoo was not surprised by Kai’s reaction. The boy had horror written across his face, his hands over his mouth.

_\- Thank you! Thank you so much for telling Chanyeol! – _Kai could not help his tears. His husband’s life had been threatened again, and he couldn’t even go see him!

_\- Listen to me!_ _There is no way out of this! If Ahn Oh – Joo is to find out I was the one who sent the message, he would kill me in a blink of an eye! – _in order not to raise any suspicions, Kyungsoo had decided to get this problem solved by morning, so Ahn Oh – Joo won’t be able to start his own interrogation.

_\- No –_ _no way! You are his best man! – _Kai knew he couldn’t help since he had been locked inside his room and did not have access to any electronic devices to have sent the message.

_\- I wanted to let you know that Sehun and Chanyeol are safe._ _Ahn Oh – Joo will probably send someone else to train you, so I need you to remember not to show any weakness, you got it! _

_\- No! Why are you talking as if you are saying goodbye? _

_\- Because, I am! I have something in mind to say and try to justify my act but I don’t think he will believe any of it. – _Kyungsoo looked determined and not a single bit scared.

_\- May I ask why you did it?_ – understanding there was no way out of this situation, Kai calmed his voice.

_\- One day you will understand why I did it._ _You don’t need to know more than this. – _getting to his feet, Kyungsoo went for the door.

_\- I am sorry if I am the reason to bring you problems, I never meant to._ _I always end up in situations where people leave or get killed…_

_\- You are a good kid. – _smiling on his way out, the shorter locked the room.

Kai laid in bed; his eyes open wide. Sleep was not an option knowing what his husband had been through. Tortures, betrayals and then bombs. How much was Sehun able to endure Kai did not know. He just prayed the other won’t be a victim of Ahn Oh – Joo’s obsession much longer.

** ∞ **

The family gathered in the hospital again but nobody managed to talk to Sehun. He avoided everyone’s questions or worried gazes by going alone to one of the apartments which were kept unoccupied for the family members in case of emergencies. Before going to one of them, he stated his wish not to be disturbed and wished for some privacy with Chanyeol in the morning, hoping the other would have woken up by then.

How did Chanyeol knew about the bomb? Did someone warn him? Did Kai warn him? Questions without an upcoming answer were depriving him from sleep. He laid on his back, clothes stripped, smoking his cigarette, deep in thoughts.

Overthinking could make hours seem like days or like seconds, depending on the situation. Thankfully, that night, time was on his side and the morning sun rose above the horizon pretty quick.

He was happy to be greeted with good news, seeing the message on his phone that Chanyeol had woken up. Calling Lay to borrow him some clothes since his were dirty and bloody, Sehun accepted the sweatpants and t – shirt in silence, not even thanking the other.

Sehun was grateful everyone tried understanding and instead of making him irritated by the same questions, they decided to give him some time. Time to gather himself, time to seek an advice from his right hand and time to let his anger out which was probably going to take longer than they had expected.

Finally opening the door, he was met with Chanyeol’s pleased face.

_\- Sehun. – _the wounded tried sitting but his abdomen hurt the second he moved.

_\- Careful._ – hearing his friend’s groan, Sehun came closer and helped him by catching Chanyeol by the arm and making it more comfortable for his body with a pillow behind his back.

_\- Are you okay?_ – Chanyeol was cautious. Letting Sehun know how he found out about the bomb meant he would give the other hope Kai was the one to have done it.

_\- I am fine._ _How are you? – _having no desire to talk about himself, Sehun dodged the question by asking one himself.

_\- I –_ _I am good… _the taller looked at his hands which were in his lap.

_\- What happened, Chanyeol?_ – Sehun took a chair and brought it closer to the bed to sit on.

_\- I was in bed, trying to fall asleep but …_ _I had this feeling in my stomach! I knew something was not right and the moment I started thinking about what that might have been, my phone vibrated. I just read ‘’Sehun.bomb” and that is all it took for me to run out of bed… Jesus! – _Chanyeol’s voice broke. Imagining what could have happened, he turned his head to the side, avoiding the other’s eyes.

_\- Look at me!_ – grabbing the taller’s face, Sehun caught his attention. – _I am alive because of you, brother! – _for a long time he hadn’t smiled but Chanyeol witnessed his bright grin.

_\- Will you –_ _will you stay? _

No answer followed Chanyeol’s question. Sehun stood up from his chair and went closer to the windows. He turned his back towards his partner, lowering his head. Unfortunately, he was not certain about his decision to leave. His mind was telling him to stay but his broken heart screamed against it. Being absolutely sure Ahn Oh – Joo was about to contact him very soon, Sehun could not find the strength to possibly meet his husband again. He needed more time to heal, to forget, to tame his demons and control his thoughts. Even if he stayed, what kind of a leader would he be? Mentally unstable, drunk, aggressive maniac? He was absolutely positive hours ago about his decision but what was stopping him in that moment? Maybe his love for his family was that powerful to put him back together even though being broken from within.

_\- I need time … I don’t want anyone following me, sending me guards or whatever! You are the boss for now and I won’t change my mind about this. – _returning to the hospital bed, Sehun resumed his eye contact with the other.

_\- Whatever you need!_ _We just need you to stay … I need you to stay! – _Chanyeol’s eyes flickered.

_\- Get some rest._

_\- Just please … take care! _

Nodding before getting out, Sehun felt his mind relaxing. He took the decision not to leave and as if that gave him a certain kind of comfort he hadn’t felt in a couple of days.

Getting out of the hospital, he took his car which he used to get to the airport earlier. Surprisingly, he chose to go home and just sleep for as long as his body needed, instead of getting drunk and passing out.

** ∞ **

It was early in the morning, 7a.m to be exact. Kyungsoo knew his boss would be at the table around eight, so he had little more time to revise his script.

The clock was ticking unusually slowly but soon hit the hour when Ahn Oh – Joo had to be upstairs, having his breakfast.

Long, confident strides got him to the living room where as expected, he saw the old man drinking his coffee.

_\- Good morning, boss. – _bowing politely, Kyungsoo stepped forward after receiving a nod.

_\- Well, who sent the message?_ – lighting a cigarette, Ahn Oh – Joo placed his cup on the table.

_\- I did._ – not having any eye contact with the other, Kyungsoo showed humbleness.

_\- Excuse me?_ – the old man felt stunned. His most trusted underling was the last person he suspected.

_\- I have my reasons for doing so but if you do not wish to hear me out, I will accept my punishment right now._ – hands crossed in front, the shorter knew that not speaking too much without a permission was his best choice to find his way out of that situation.

_\- Sit._ _Luckily, I’ve been living with you for so many years and not ever had you betrayed me. I will give you a chance to defend yourself._

_\- I wished to talk to you yesterday since you did not come by to evaluate Kai’s progress. Just before knocking I heard you were talking on the phone about a bomb. To be honest, it got my attention and I assumed it was a plan to kill Sehun. I didn’t want to admit that I was eavesdropping and took the decision to act on my own. – _Kyungsoo was sitting next to the other, looking him directly in the eyes after he realized how serious and convincing he sounded. Ahn Oh – Joo was paying attention, calmly sitting in his chair while listening. – _Kai is doing better and better but yesterday his mind was somewhere else. Asking him what was wrong he told me about how nervous and how scared he was of meeting Sehun. After talking for a while, it got my attention that even though giving his best in training, that man is still controlling his emotions and thoughts. He told me that if you ever touched Sehun he would find a way to take his own life without thinking twice. _

_\- I can see where this is going. Continue. _

_\- Knowing that this kid is your best weapon against your enemy, I wanted to prevent you from losing this fight and letting them both go so easily, because of anger. I just wanted to protect your interests, not someone from your enemies! _

_\- I understand why you did it but instead of talking to me you did something behind my back. I appreciate your honesty and your bravery to admit you are the one who sent it but you know what you have to do in order to be forgiven. _

Kyungsoo was surprised his punishment was not that severe and the other did not take a radical decision. He knew what he had to do and really hoped that that would help him one day. Sacrificing the trust there was between him and Ahn Oh – Joo was dangerous. He needed to show the other he was still loyal so he took the knife his boss took out of his pocket. Placing his little finger on the table, Kyungsoo cut it quickly, not blinking once. He then wrapped a hand towel around it to stop the bleeding and stood from the chair. Bowing before his Ahn Oh – Joo, he knew his deed was forgiven but not forgotten. Risking a finger was probably going to be the least he could do for that time. His desire to leave that rotten house was so strong that every mean to do so would be justified in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

As expected, Kai got a visit from Kyungsoo in the morning but this time, a little later.

_\- Kyungsoo, what happened? Did you talk to Ahn Oh – Joo? – _his voice quiet, Kai questioned the other having been worried the rest of the night through which he was alone.

_\- In the gym._ – the shorter was followed by Kai to the gym where the boy hoped they could talk without being disturbed.

When walking behind his trainer, the boy could not ignore the bandaged pinky Kyungsoo had. He had spent half of the night with his eyes wide open the moment he found out about what a great danger Sehun had survived. Ahn Oh – Joo’s reaction to the fact that Kyungsoo was the one to have saved him was the other topic on his mind which was not any less unpleasant.

As soon as the door to the gym was closed, Kai took the other’s hand in his.

_\- What happened? – _his touch as if burnt the other for Kyungsoo pulled his palm away so suddenly.

_\- Don’t touch me!_ _Stop asking questions and start your workout program. – _he saw the surprise on Kai’s face before the boy turned his back and walked to the treadmill.

Kyungsoo hated the fact he had to cut his pinky. Not that pain was the problem or the stupid finger but never during the time he had spent with Ahn Oh – Joo had he needed to prove his loyalty. Six years was a long period and the old man had never questioned Kyungsoo’s trust or fidelity.

He did not plan on working out with the boy today, only sat on a bench and watched the other exhaust his body. Memories flooded his mind while he looked at nothingness.

Six years was a long time but it felt like it was yesterday, looking at his father’s tired frame, who used to smoke his smelly cigarettes alone on the couch. Kyungsoo’s family was part of the underground life in South Korea, his dad partnering with Ahn Oh – Joo. Things had been going well for many years until the Ohs attacked them. Of course, he was on his father and Ahn Oh – Joo’s side but as soon as the old man started excessively torturing the two boys, Luhan and Sehun, Kyungsoo’s father objected. Even though part of the mafia, Do Hyun – tae was a man of his principles. A crime organization could be thriving, powerful and bring enemies to their feet without too much blood spilled or too many bodies buried. Torturing the boys for a bit to warn their father not to mess with Ahn Oh – Joo was enough but obviously the man had not been satisfied. The moment Do Hyun – tae realized what his partner in crime had done with Luhan, he confronted his so-called friend. Arguing with Ahn Oh – Joo pretty often meant death and that was exactly what had followed. Kyungsoo’s father was brutally executed for going against his partner and defending an enemy. That was the turning point where the son was left with nothing, the power of his family taken away. The boy knew that trying to escape would not have worked and instead chose saving his life by accepting to become Ahn Oh – Joo’s right hand. Having vengeance on his mind day and night, he made up a cunning plan. In order to ruin the other’s life and pay him back, Kyungsoo needed to find someone who could one day help him. Sehun and his father on the other hand could not wait to avenge Luhan and tried attacking Ahn Oh – Joo, unsuccessfully. Only one of the Ohs lived which made Sehun go crazy and seek justice. Completing his mission and satisfying his hunger for blood, the only son left to live killed Ahn Oh – Joo’s brother by torturing him even more ruthlessly along with some of his most trusted men. Kyungsoo’s boss mourned his brother but decided to leave Korea and go to Japan where he could make his business even more powerful. Hiding all his tracks and making up the perfect plan to continue the bloodbath, Ahn Oh – Joo decided to come back six years later.

And then there was Kyungsoo who had to play his role in that sick play of killings, betrayals and revenge. He made it look as if he was submissive to Ahn Oh – Joo but he had another plan which required lots of time to be executed. Managing to convince his boss not to let Sehun know Kyungsoo was working for him, the Do’s son hid in his room mastering his plan of a way out of his slavery.

Things got better when Kyungsoo found out Kai was to come in the house by force and act like a traitor in front of his husband. Knowing the couple’s whole story, he knew the boy was the shortest path to his revenge and his freedom. Sehun was the only one who could help him and he needed to get him on his side one way or another. 

** ∞ **

Suho got up early in the morning. He knew they all needed to keep the business running whether Sehun or Chanyeol was their boss. Waking up in the empty bed after spending half the night at the hospital, he knew Kris would not rest until he found the one responsible for placing the bomb. Deciding on going to his jewelry shop, he jumped right out of bed and got ready.

After he parked his Maserati in front, he realized how suspiciously quiet the street was. The expensive shop was settled in the center of Seoul and not hearing people talk or laugh around, felt weird. Upon entering the store which was opened by its other staff, a van which made a particularly harsh turn got his attention. The sound of wheels screeching followed and he soon saw the vehicle up close. It was the police but what were they doing there?

About five or six officers got out and handcuffed him in the middle of the street, not stating their reasons.

_\- What is this? What are you doing? – _Suho was thrashing in their hands, trying to free himself. – _Do you have any idea who I am? – _all of the police knew the members of the family and never had they had the nerve to go after them. Undoubtfully, Ahn Oh – Joo was behind all of this.

After taken to the closest police station, the man got thrown in an interrogation room where his hands were tied behind his back and a single bulb lit above his head. The room was like a basement, cold and humid. Summer or not, the temperature inside had nothing to do with the one outside.

_\- Lee Yong – pyo! – _Suho screamed the name of the Commissioner of Seoul’s police force, angered. The family had been paying so much money for so many years and years that no one from the police, not even the person of the highest rank should dare to touch them.

Someone entered, someone Suho did not recognize.

_\- Good morning, Mr. Kim. I can see you are not in a good mood. – _a young looking police officer sat on the opposite chair, crossing his arms.

_\- You don’t say!_ _What is this parody? I want to speak to your chief! _

_\- I think someone wants to hear from you. _

The officer placed a phone on the table after dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

_\- Hello, Suho. _

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo! _

_\- You know what, messing with all of you around is even more fun! – _the old man chuckled from the other side. – _Since it would be more pleasing for me, I want you to call your boss and convince him to talk to me. I won’t call him because I do not need to but I think you are in a situation to be begging for a favor. These police officers outside the interrogation room have solid evidence you have been bribing them for many, many years. You’ve been a very bad boy! Now, call your boss like a good dog and tell him what happened. _

_\- I will rip your head off myself, do you hear me? _

Suho was not as aggressive nor as explicit as Sehun, Chanyeol or Kris were. His demeanor was calm, reserved and he did not lose his coolness even when angry. His usual reaction was then replaced with his raised tone and deadly threatening.

** ∞ **

Kris had spent the night at the hospital with Chen and Xiumin with the rest of the family having returned to their homes to rest for a couple of hours. The men knew there was someone responsible for helping Ahn Oh – Joo execute his plan about the bomb. Given the fact only members of the family, the pilot and the flight attendants knew that Sehun planned on flying away again, meant someone of the crew was the culprit.

Looking through every camera’s footage on the airport, Kris and the others realized that indeed the pilot and one of the flight attendants were guilty of having done that to their boss. They had been the ones to have placed the bomb but there was this guard, one of Sehun’s, who talked way too much with the pilot before their boss’s first flight. Everything seemed too obvious since Ahn Oh – Joo was not that stupid to leave the cameras’ footages.

Leaving aside that question, Kris called out his guards so they could help him take care of the problem. The big men would bring their boss the culprits and Kris knew what to do after that. In short, no traitors were destined to be among the living anymore.

** ∞ **

Sehun had fallen asleep quickly but nightmares did not give him peace even for a minute. All the loud noises, the explosion and his head concussion made him oversensitive to light, sounds … and there it was his phone ringing, annoying him for God – knows how many times. Deciding it was best to pick it up seeing an unknown number, he spoke with his raspy voice.

_\- Who is this? _

_\- Sehun. The police got me. – _Suho’s calmed voice could be heard from the other side.

_\- What do you mean the police got you?_ – sitting in his bed, back against the headboard, Sehun got angered but not surprised by the other’s words.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo wants you to contact him, either way the police won’t let me go. – _the tied man saw the officer was about to end the call. – _I suggest you don’t do it since I don’t mind spending some time here, the station in the center. – _smiling at the officer, he knew Sehun heard him.

Sehun was well aware how much of a good manipulator Suho had been for the police, but knowing Ahn Oh – Joo was behind that, did not give him the comfort everything was going to be alright.

He got out of bed and put some clothes on, rushing out of the house. Taking one of his cars, he stopped the guards from coming with him, and drove off to the police station.

Entering, silence made him realized that even though being in Ahn Oh – Joo’s back pocket, they still feared Sehun, humbly bowing before him. Just before asking where Suho was, a young man came from down the corridor where the interrogation rooms were, and faced him.

_\- Come with me, Mr. Oh. _

Following without showing any emotion, Sehun did not take his eyes off of the other. The police officer must have been new since he hadn’t seen him, not even once.

_\- Boss? – _seeing Sehun, Suho was not happy that they were doing as they had been told. Ahn Oh – Joo thought he controlled the situation and that was exactly what was happening.

_\- There is only one number on this phone, just call it._

After being handed the phone, Sehun called the number.

_\- Sehun, is that you? – _hearing Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice irritated him even more.

_\- What do you want?_

_\- I just wanted to give you a reason to call me. I am tired of contacting you like a lovesick teenager. It’s your turn to seek my attention. _

_\- What do you want? – _repeating his question by raising his voice, Sehun got angry.

_\- If you wish Suho to be released and the Chinese to accept your product, come by my house for a dinner. Tomorrow night. _

_\- You have to be fucking kidding me? – _being amazed of how insolent the other was, Sehun got worried at the same time. Fuck the product for the Triads, but Suho’s freedom was important.

_\- Don’t let this get messier._ _You know how violent interrogations might get and not to forget that if someone else hears that one of your members is being held in a police station… well, you can do the math! _

_\- Send me the address! _

Hanging up the phone, Sehun threw it against the wall out of anger.

_\- Sehun, don’t go there! – _Suho’s words were ignored for the other could not leave him there just like that. Suho was family.

_\- If you only touch him, I will have your head delivered to your family’s house doorstep!_ – pointing his finger at the police officer, Sehun spared his partner a look, assuring him everything was going to be okay.

** ∞ **

Chanyeol did not have the patience to spend another day at the hospital and managed to convince Lay to leave.

As soon as he and Baekhyun got to their house, both their phones vibrated. A message from Sehun which read there was going to be a meeting got their attention and turned their backs around, returning to the car.

_\- I know how worried you are but everything is going to be okay, baby. – _one hand on the wheel and the other, squeezing his husband’s, Baekhyun hoped worry was not accompanying his voice.

_\- I don’t know who sent the message but I bet Sehun is thinking about that little traitor!_

_\- Chen and Xiumin are going to track whoever sent it very soon, I am sure. _

_\- How did things got so messed up, Baek? _

_\- Sick people can only be stopped if killed, that’s why we need to bring everyone on their feet and take out that bastard once and for all! _

Stopping in front of Sehun’s mansion, they entered the house and realized they were the first to come. The couple went straight to the living room where they saw their boss sitting with a cigarette in hand on the couch.

_\- Sehun! – _rushing to the other and hugging him tightly, Baekhyun could not help his urge for physical contact.

_\- How are you, brother?_ – being the next to seek Sehun’s touch, Chanyeol patted him on the back.

A couple of minutes and the others from the family came around. Sehun had just served the married couple some coffee and headed for some more when seeing his other partners.

Although everyone was beyond happy that Sehun and Chanyeol were safe, the atmosphere was tense. Inevitable conversations were waiting to be made.

_\- Suho got held by the police. – _for Sehun did not know how to begin, he suddenly let this come out.

_\- What?_ – Kris was quick to give a reaction. – _When? Why?_

_\- I don’t know why but I went to the station earlier before I sent you the message. Ahn Oh – Joo won’t hurt him, I am giving you my word, Kris. – _Sehun lit a cigarette.

_\- He and that little …_

_\- Don’t! – _Baekhyun stopped Kris’s possible offensive words since he knew their boss must have been feeling guilty enough to understand their anger without explicit language used.

_\- Everything is my fault and I am aware of that. I will do everything that man wants me to so I will be able to protect your lives and our business. _

_\- I did not mean it like that… I am just angry he touched Suho! – _Kris took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

_\- I am going to his house tomorrow evening._

_\- No way! – _Chanyeol showed his objection by springing to his feet.

_\- Chanyeol, I have no choice._ _Suho is cuffed in an interrogation room, our ship is still detained in China, our business is going downhill if I don’t do what he wants. – _Sehun looked calm, but on the inside, his heart was aching, painfully bumping against his chest.

_\- He will be there …_ Chen stated what was obvious just to confront their boss and make sure he was fully aware of who exactly was going to be in front of him except the old man.

_\- I know that_. _Anyways, as you all can see I am not leaving but Chanyeol is the acting leader of this organization until I say otherwise. I suggest we order something for lunch and talk about some important business questions. – _crossing his legs, he continued. – _And one more thing. Baekhyun, I want you to find me new maids. Three women and a man. _

** ∞ **

Kai could see Kyungsoo had something on his mind. He was disorganized, wandering and distracted.

What the boy was happy about, was the fact that the other did not force him to shoot or throw knives that day. After the gym, Kyungsoo gave him the usual lunch breakfast and then urged him to go inside the ring to train with the others.

It felt strange, Kyungsoo was strange. The boy knew there was something going on, given the fact the other had saved Ahn Oh – Joo’s enemy and defended Kai multiple times, either from the guards or from the old man himself. He needed to get to the bottom of that but realized that day was not a good time to annoy the other. Despite being absolutely calm, Kyungsoo’s eyes had been fierce the whole day, showing the anger he felt.

Kai had never had a day coming to an end so quickly since having been brought to that house. Whether to be pleased or not, he did not know. Being escorted back to his room meant he was about to preoccupy his mind with thoughts of Sehun or bury himself in his drawings while making new ones.

** ∞ **

The family’s lunch was all about business. Knowing how worried and helpless Sehun felt, they all tried getting as much done as possible so he could rest and get his thoughts together. He was about to meet Kai and everyone realized how painful that must be for him.

After everyone left, Sehun felt loneliness embracing him and managed to stay in the mansion only for a couple of hours. Looking through documents, thinking about what he had missed while his husband lived there or pacing around his office did not help.

Deciding on going to his club for a drink, he put on a black suit and drove off.

Owning the disco felt nice, yes, but sitting alone in the VIP lounge could be upsetting. He did not wish to bother the members of the family since they were preoccupied with work, doing that just so he could rest and find peace with himself.

Two glasses of whiskey and his head started hurting from the loud music and flashing lights.

Sehun got home rather quickly but that feeling of loneliness did not leave him for a bit. He had been living alone before he met Kai but getting used to having someone in his arms had been extremely easy.

Playing with his phone in one hand and holding his glass of whiskey in the other, he decided on calling someone.

_\- Can you come to the mansion? – _receiving a positive answer, he placed his phone back on the table and lit a cigarette while waiting.

Not more than half an hour passed and his guest’s steps could be heard coming closer.

_\- Chanyeol. _

_\- Are you okay, Sehun? – _sitting next to his friend, the taller brushed shoulders with him.

_\- Yeah._ _I went to the club for a drink but sitting alone felt so fucking stupid. I think I am getting old, _Sehun chuckled while pouring the other a glass. – _the loud music made my ears buzz. _

_\- Cheers, brother. – _clinking his glass with Sehun’s, Chanyeol smiled brightly.

They did not drink as much as they talked about memories they shared together. It felt right to remember some good times and have a good laugh with his friend instead of thinking about the traitor and the old psycho who almost ruined his life.

_\- I know you are still hurting and probably will be for long, but I am here for you! You are my brother and I won’t turn my back on you, ever! – _Chanyeol was looking in Sehun’s dark eyes, feeling the mood drop after he mentioned a meeting of them just before he went to the auction and met Kai.

_\- I know._ _You are the only one before whom I do not feel ashamed of my weaknesses or pain. – _Sehun spoke with a soft tone, close to the other.

There had always been a certain type of sexual tension between the two of them. Having shared a bed together not just for a few times, they knew how fast things could escalate if getting too close. Baekhyun had often been accompanying them but there were a couple of times Sehun and Chanyeol had spent nights without him. The shorter, not a single bit jealous, was totally content with the fact they were too horny and aggressive for their own good.

The night was about to take another turn when Sehun stood from the couch and headed towards his bedroom upstairs. Not hesitating for a second, Chanyeol followed his steps, checking out the other’s back flexing when climbing the stairs or the blazer which was a little too tight around his biceps. Looking behind his shoulder with narrowed eyes, Sehun was happy to be met with the other’s fierce gaze.

Chanyeol entered the other’s bedroom and the minute he did so, Sehun slammed the door closed. In a matter of seconds, the latter pushed his partner against it, using force just to tickle the other’s senses.

Right before gasping, Chanyeol’s mouth got silenced by the other’s passionate lips on his. One hand wrapped around the waist and the other holding his friend’s face, Sehun’s kisses always ended up messy and hungry. Biting and sucking to make them red and swollen, he continued with abusing Chanyeol’s neck while unbuttoning his shirt. The taller man was going crazy, the pain in his abdomen fusing with the feeling of pleasure and euphoria while being licked or bitten.

The first shirt to meet the floor was Chanyeol’s but he did not plan on leaving it be the last. Pushing the other away from him, he snaked his hand around Sehun’s neck and turned him around, back against the door. It was the taller’s turn to tease. Chanyeol did not unbutton the other’s shirt, he ripped it apart, all the buttons scattering across the floor, leaving Sehun’s toned torso exposed. Still holding his boss’s neck, Chanyeol resumed kissing him, violently sucking his air out as if his life depended on it.

Sehun was the first to growl silently while being pinned against the door. He had always been in control and the other’s ministrations were driving him crazy. Wanting to get free or let himself be overpowered by the other, he did not know. Feelings overwhelmed him as much as they did his partner and as soon as Chanyeol grabbed his dick over his pants, Sehun moaned between their kisses.

Chanyeol did not find the strength to resist and took down the other’s pants down, making them fall to the ground. Sehun’s underwear was useless so it got pulled down as well. The taller could not be happier seeing his partner’s huge cock curved against his belly, reddened from being so hard and aroused.

_\- Fuck, Sehun! – _speaking between heavy breaths, Chanyeol fell to his knees before the other and took Sehun’s cock inside his warm mouth.

Painfully slows licks and kisses drove Sehun crazy and he soon pushed the other’s head forward.

Spending quite the time giving him a blowjob, Chanyeol’s ears were blessed with the wonderful moans and growls of the other.

_\- Come here! – _lifting the other by the arms, Sehun started kissing him again.

Every piece of clothing was taken off and Sehun hurriedly pushed the other on the floor, Chanyeol’s back meeting the soft carpet.

Securing the other’s hands by pinning him above his head, Sehun started kissing every inch of Chanyeol’s body, starting from his lips. The taller had his eyes closed and mouth open, making quiet moans. Every kiss, every lick was making his body tremble beneath Sehun’s lips. The latter’s hands soon sliding across his friend’s body before one of them got wrapped around the untouched dick.

Chanyeol felt his penis throbbing inside the other’s big hand which stroked him in such a blissful rhythm. Sehun was biting his neck and shoulder while trying to control himself and holding the urge to make the other cum in an instant.

The taller did not last long and changed their position with him on top all of a sudden. Sehun groaned, being topped annoying and arousing him at the same time. In order to keep him in place, Chanyeol squeezed his neck again and took Sehun’s dick in his mouth for the second time.

A couple of minutes and Sehun was the one to change their position again. After kissing the other, he pulled him by the arm and pushed him on the bed, Chanyeol’s back on the mattress.

Placing himself between the other’s thighs, Sehun began rubbing his dick against Chanyeol’s. The act brought them both a euphoric feeling, making them moan lips against lips. Bodies too close, burning like one, their hearts threatening to escape and cocks begging to come. Two alphas fighting for dominance, using both roughness and tenderness to please one another.

When Chanyeol dig his fingers in Sehun’s back, they knew it was time to cum together. It happened suddenly but synchronized, both of them climaxing while sharing a deep, violent kiss. Semen dirtied both their torsos while they rode through their orgasms, moaning and swearing under their breaths.

It was a much-needed release for both of them. Stress, life or death questions and betrayals tormenting their minds continuously. Passing their roles of dominants between each other felt amazing, the two men realizing their sexual contact had been very much missed. Their sudden encounter in the bedroom was not provoked only by distress but by their need to express their strong feelings towards each other. Sehun and Chanyeol had always been as close as brothers but everyone was well aware of their undeniable desire to savor one another. The powerful and unbreakable connection they had could not be broken no matter who got out or got in their lives. More than brothers, more than lovers, they stood side by side meeting every enemy or every friend along their way.


	31. Chapter 31

After washing up themselves, the both of them lit a cigarette. Chanyeol was lying on his back, his arm under his head, while Sehun sat on the edge of the bed facing the balcony.

_\- Are you gonna be okay in that man’s house? – _the taller’s tone was calm, a little tired.

_\- I am not but I have no choice. Tomorrow, two days later, after a month, it doesn’t matter. Ahn Oh – Joo is going to make us meet again. – _putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the night stand, Sehun got to his feet. – _Baekhyun is probably waiting for you, I am going to be fine. Thank you for coming. _

_\- It’s okay, I told him we need a little time together. Do you want me to stay over? – _Chanyeol had warned his husband not to wait for him since he understood quite well that Sehun needed time alone with his friend. The shorter did not protest in any way, knowing his lover was in good hands and totally respected their desire to be alone for the night.

The answer Sehun gave was a light nod before he laid on his stomach, hands under the pillow. Chanyeol pulled the covers over the other’s waist and laid next to him. Cuddling together would not have worked for they considered hearing each other’s heavy breaths much more intimate.

** ∞ **

The only sign morning had come Kai ever received, was a knock on his door. He almost got used to that new routine Ahn Oh – Joo had created for him. Not a single watch anywhere could be seen but the boy’s body was getting accustomed to the hours for sleep and the daily workouts. He was rubbing his eyes when the door opened. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo was not the one to enter.

_\- Get dressed. – _a guard he had seen before turned his back and waited for him to put on some clothes.

After doing so, Kai got directed to the upper floor which meant he was about to meet the old man. A great start of the day, he had to admit.

_\- Good morning. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice gave him goosebumps. The smile he had on his face did not promise anything pleasing.

_\- Good morning._ – politely greeting back, Kai held his hands in front.

_\- We are going to have a special guest tonight and I want you to prepare yourself._

The moment Kai heard the other’s words, his heart sunk. How was he supposed to pretend …?

_\- Hey, focus! – _Ahn Oh – Joo snapped his fingers, grasping his attention back. – _You are going to spend some time with me today. Later, some people are going to take care of your looks. This hair falling in your eyes as if you are some teenage boy, annoys me! Tonight is going to be your first step towards showing Sehun how different you are becoming! _

Undoubtfully, the scenario was going to be as disgusting as possible, Ahn Oh – Joo trying to use every chance he got to show his enemy that everything between Kai and him had been a lie. Not only the moments they shared, but the image of the boy Sehun had in his head, was just as fake.

** ∞ **

_\- Oh my God, it really smells like sex in here! Come on, boys, get up! – _clapping his hands before opening the curtains, Baekhyun witnessed the sweetest picture before his eyes. His most beloved men lay together only in their underwear, snoring quietly. Probably both of them were going to be pissed if they knew the shorter took a few snaps with his phone.

_\- Baek?_ – Chanyeol was the first to speak.

Sehun took his pillow and placed it over his head, trying to silence the other but to no avail.

_\- Come on, sleepy heads! Wake up, it’s 12 p.m.! – _pulling away both the pillow and the covers Sehun had over his body, Baekhyun sat on his thighs and started gently massaging his back. – _The new housekeepers are downstairs and breakfast is ready. I think I was pretty detailed in instructing them about your schedule, diet and privacy but I am sorry if I have missed something. _

_\- Thank you. – _Sehun’s words got muffled beneath the pillow he still held over his head.

_\- Come on, I am going to wait downstairs._ – jumping out of bed, Baekhyun left them to dress up.

Chanyeol put on the suit he came over with last night while Sehun took a clean one from his closet. Going down for breakfast, the latter did not fancy the fact he had unknown people in his house, but on the other hand, trusted Baekhyun completely.

** ∞ **

_\- How do you expect me to be this calm when he will be sitting right in front of me? – _Kai raised his voice, tired of the stupid practice. – _Why don’t you be the only one talking? It would make things so much easier! – _flopping on the couch in the living room, Kai buried his face in his hands before brushing back his hair.

_\- Look at me, you stupid kid!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo gripped the other’s chin. – _I am not going to spend a whole day teaching you how not to be a little whiny bitch! Either get your shit together and be a man or I am gonna punish Sehun because of you! Now go eat your lunch and be back in an hour! _

Hurriedly springing to his feet, Kai ran downstairs not allowing any guards to touch him.

He did not have any appetite, just placed the tray of food on the floor before his door. Cuddling on himself on the bed, he heard footsteps coming closer before the door opened and someone came in.

_\- Kai? – _Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the bed, softly caressing the other’s back.

_\- I don’t want to do it!_ _I can’t bare the thought of breaking his heart all over again! Hurting him means hurting myself as well … _the boy sounded emotional but tears were not present. Crying would not solve any problem and he became aware of that, maybe a bit too late.

_\- Come here._ _Come on, sit up! – _Kyungsoo was gentle. He understood the boy had nothing to do with their world and being a part of it was hard, confusing and painful. He needed to get Kai on his feet not only because he was a valuable asset he planned on using to get out of that house, but because unexpectedly, Kyungsoo developed some kind of feelings for the other. Realizing how pure hearted and fragile Kai was, made him want to protect him yet teach him how to protect himself too. – _You are doing better and better. Don’t let meeting Sehun ruin what you’ve achieved here! He is a free man but you are not. Instead of thinking only about his feelings, think about yours as well! You have the right to be a little selfish. You sacrificed your freedom in order to save their lives. If that’s not heroic, what is? _

_\- I know and I am trying but …._

_\- Then you are not trying hard enough! – _Kyungsoo squeezed the other’s hand. – _Every tear he sees, every weakness he finds in you is going to be Ahn Oh – Joo’s weapon. Don’t let him win! _

Patting the boy’s back, he went out. Everything Kyungsoo had said was true and no matter how much Sehun suffered, Kai was a victim too. By punishing his enemy, Ahn Oh – Joo was making the boy’s life miserable along with the other’s.

Honestly trying his best to have a better life in that house, Kai found it extremely difficult speaking lies, faking his expressions and his behavior. He heard the knock on his door and knew it was time to go back and put his mask on.

** ∞ **

Going downstairs, Sehun was pleased to be met with a served table, the delicious smell of eggs, fruits and coffee tickling his nostrils.

_\- Boss, I want you to meet the new housekeepers. – _Baekhyun pointed at the three people who bowed humbly, their eyes not leaving the floor. – _This is Shin Eun – Ra, this is Choi Ji – Woo and Seo Kang – Joon. _

_\- Thank you for giving us the opportunity to work for you Mr. Oh. – _the male, Seo Kang – Joon was the one to speak still looking at his feet.

_\- Let’s keep it Mr._ _Sehun for now. – _sitting in his place with legs crossed, he implied it was time for them to go back to their part of the house.

_\- Well, what do you think?_ – Baekhyun and his husband sat on Sehun’s both sides.

_\- As long as they keep their mouths shut and do their job, everything will be perfect._

_\- I was thinking, why don’t you stop by the hair salon later today, hm? _

_\- We are gonna come together since I need you to take care of mine as well, right Sehun? – _seeing the other was deep in thoughs, Chanyeol nudged him with his elbow.

_\- Yeah, yeah, whatever you say._ _We will go. – _the last thing Sehun wished for was a haircut but knowing Baekhyun, he knew there was no way out of that invitation.

After finishing their breakfast, the couple excused themselves, leaving Sehun alone for an hour or so before he needed to get ready.

His phone buzzing urged him to unlock it and read the message he saw on his screen.

** _“ Be on this address at 7.p.m. Alone! “_ **

Tighting his grip around the phone and squeezing as hard as possible, he saw his knuckles have gone white. Although having been mentally preparing himself for tonight, Sehun still could not control his anger.

Hoping to be successful at taking his mind off of that meeting, he took his lap top along with a cup of coffee and sat by the pool, focusing on work and helping the others from the family at least a little.

** ∞ **

Thankfully, it was time for the stylists to take care of him which hopefully meant Ahn Oh – Joo was not going to be around.

Things did not turn out well, since the old man was constantly beside him even when the coiffure began cutting his hair.

Not feeling the hairstylist’s hands in his hair anymore after some time, Kai knew his haircut was ready.

_\- Go look at yourself. – _Ahn Oh – Joo urged him to the mirror, having a pleased grin on his face.

What surprised Kai was the strong features he never exposed. His long bangs have always been covering his forehead and eyebrows which made him look more childish and even younger than he actually was. This new haircut he fancied very much. A clean faded undercut with his hair pushed back without too much gel. It made him look different, manlier even.

_\- You have some free time to rest. Go take a shower and put on the suit I’ve left in your room. _

Not having said single word for the past hour, Kai was sent back to his room again. A little privacy was better than being in the company of the old man.

Drawing had been his escape since he earned the sheets of paper and that was exactly what he was about to do while waiting. It was his sweet comforting place, a world which he painted across the blank sheets, imaging it was all real.

** ∞ **

Baekhyun ringing him a couple less than ten times was what managed to get him to the hairsalon.

Upon entering, Sehun was met with Chanyeol sitting on a chair while Baekhyun styled his hair. There were no other stylists working at that moment, probably having been sent home by their boss.

_\- Sehun, take something to drink from the bar if you want. – _brushing his fingers through his husband’s hair for the final time, Baekhyun kissing his cheek. – _You are all done, love! _

_\- Thank God we came so early. You have been doing my hair for the past hour! _

_\- Don’t be rude! I am giving my best for my man! Come on, Sehun. _

Baekhyun’s hands felt nice on his scalp. Massaging, brushing and styling his hair felt refreshing. Having so much on his mind lately let Sehun forget about his diet, workout routines and well – kept appearance. His hair was getting long which required him to push it back with a little more gel to stay out of his face. He was not likely to neglect all these things but the recent tragedies brought out a person he never thought was hidden inside. There were details a stylist could not camouflage such as his reddened eyes or paler skin but hopefully they were not going to be that obvious.

_\- Okay, we are done! _

Hearing Baekhyun’s voice made him look at the mirror for the first time since he sat on the chair. of course, he was pleased. The shorter had always been the one taking care of his hair. A clean faded undercut with his hair pushed back without using too much gel. A manly dapper look he always went for.

_\- Okay, I am gonna get home for a shower and then I am going to that fucking dinner. – _upon going for the door, Chanyeol stopped him by placing his hand on Sehun’s shoulder.

_\- Call me if you need anything!_ – the taller had the reasuring smile he always had on his face when worried about his friend.

_\- See you both tomorrow. _

Sehun knew the clock was ticking and he had so little time before meeting Kai. He drove home as fast as he could and got under the cold shower steam, trying to cool down his boiling blood.

Unfortunately, the cold water did not help his starting headache. Although his head injury was not that severe, symptoms were bothering him still.

Getting dressed in a black suit along with a black shirt, he gave his hair a final brush with his fingers. After he took out a cigarette, he went downstairs to the kitchen.

_\- Mr. Oh, I am sorry, I did not hear you coming home. – _the male servant got startled upon seeing his boss enter the kitchen and almost dropped some cutlery he was holding.

_\- What was your name again?_ – Sehun did not mean to be rude, he was just too distracted to remember the new staff’s names.

_\- Seo Kang –_ _Joon, sir. – _holding his arms behind his back, the boy showed humbleness and lightly bowed.

_\- Right, okay._ _I am going out for dinner so don’t serve the table tonight. I bet Baekhyun had told you all the rules you need to know but if you are having some doubts or whatever, feel free to ask. And don’t call me unless there is an emergency requiring my immidiate presence. – _Sehun took a pill for his hurting head before turning his back to the other and going out of the kitchen.

It was time to go and Sehun took the keys to his favorite Mercedes. The one he used to take Kai away from that auction where they met for the first time.

Following the GPS’s navigations, he realized Ahn Oh – Joo’s house was on the other end of Seoul, maybe at the same height as his.

Of course, many guards were circling around holding their rifles before their chest. They had obviously been warned since the gates opened pretty quick when his car neared.

Sehun confidently got out of the vehicle after parking in front of the main door and buttoned his blazer.

_\- Good evening, Mr. Oh. Shall we? – _a young lady which had a uniform escorted him to the garden where he saw a beautifully decorated table but no one sitting around it. – _The gentlemen will be down in a minute. – _bowing politely, the woman excused herself and left him all alone.

Sehun had to admit that the view was not any less breath – taking than the one from his mansion. He tried concentrating on something but that was an impossible task. Deciding to smoke a cigarette, he took one out from his packet and pushed his other hand in his pocket. Forming a fist inside, his short nails dug in his palm, trying to calm him down.

The sudden sound of steps coming closer made him close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath before turning towards the living room.

_\- Good evening, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh – Joo extended his arm for a handshake, having a mocking smile on his face.

_\- Hello, Sehun._ – after ignoring the older’s greeting, Sehun looked at Kai who spoke not long after.

_\- Why did you make me come here?_ – he cut straight to the chase, rudely putting out his cigarette by throwing it on the grass and stepping over it.

_\- Come on, sit with us._ – Ahn Oh – Joo sat next to Kai, his enemy on the opposite side.

_\- I am here, you can call your friends in the police department and let Suho go. – _another maid came out and poured them each a glass of wine.

_\- Always so uptight!_ _Let us drink some wine, have some delicious sushi and enjoy the view. Later, I am gonna let your friend go. – _lifting his glass for a toast, Kai was the first to clink glasses with him. – _Sehun? _

Not having the slightest desire to do that, Sehun clank his glass with the two.

It was difficult not to look at Kai. The boy was sitting right in front of him, dressed, styled just like Sehun. A black suit, a black shirt and that undercut they had given him … Kai was like a mirror Sehun was staring at. Just a version younger, softer and gentler than him.

Another thing got his attention. Kai’s ring finger did not have their wedding band around it. It was logical that he would have taken it off the minute he confessed his betrayal but actions hit Sehun even more than words.

_\- So, Sehun – _Ahn Oh – Joo grasped his attention – _I think we need to discuss business. – _the old man took Kai’s hand and gently kissed it before intertwining fingers with the boy.

_\- What do you want?_ – Sehun felt sick looking at the two.

_\- Nothing particular._ _I just want us to be partners, friends even. – _Ahn Oh – Joo smirked to which his enemy responded with a scoff.

_\- Let Suho go, stop giving power to that Chinese little brat and we will see how this would work out._

_\- Why don’t you be the first one to take action, so we could be sure you are not playing games. Let’s start with you signing a couple of documents, transferring some of your money laundering companies to my man. – _Kai kept his stare arrogant. He did and said everything he could to make their guest feel uncomfortable or even angry. It tore his heart apart looking at Sehun’s eyes but he knew showing that would be a great mistake. Better hurt the other now and make him get over that past relationship as fast as he could.

_\- Excuse me, who are you to interfere?_ – Sehun felt anger building up inside and folded his hand in a fist under the table.

_\- Kai has as much voice as I do! I suggest you be more polite since he is my lover and if you wish to be on the same side, there should be mutual respect. – _Ahn Oh – Joo exchanged looks with Kai, feeling proud of the other’s words.

_\- Can I have something of my own? – _asking the older, Kai managed to sound excited upon mentioning it.

_\- Of course, I am sure Sehun would be that good to offer you a company you can run on your own._ _Right? _

_\- I would love to manage that beautiful restaurant where you proposed me, Sehun. I admit, the view was amazing and that sweet speech of yours would amuse me for much time ahead. – _putting a sushi roll in his mouth to silence his breaking voice, Kai knew he was pushing the other to his limits. He did not have a choice, Ahn Oh – Joo was constantly squeezing his knee, reminding him of his mission.

_\- I am sorry, where is the restroom?_ – standing from his chair, Sehun buttoned his suit’s blazer.

_\- The guards will show you the way._ – waving his hand at his men, Ahn Oh – Joo urged them to escort his guest to the Gents.

Following one of the men, Sehun was directed to a huge white restroom on the first floor of the house. Of course, the other would not accompany him inside and the guest locked himself.

Sehun went to the sink and splashed some water in his face. His body felt hot, his blood boiling because of anger. Eyes sharp and muscles tensed, he looked at himself in the mirror and tried calming by taking deep breaths. Did he want to strangle the other with his bare hands feeling the air leave his lungs or fuck him while abusing Kai’s body with his lips?

After spending some time with his eyes closed, Sehun looked at his watch and realized he had been gone for fifteen minutes. That would not leave a good impression.

Taking one last deep breath, he returned to the table. Just before the others felt his presence, he saw Kai’s head on the older’s shoulder while they laughed together. Was it all sincere? Did he want to believe the fact that it was?

_\- Sehun, we were getting worried? Are you okay? – _Kai spoke upon seeing the other return to his seat.

_\- Unfortunately for you, I am._

The dinner continued with Ahn Oh – Joo and Sehun being the ones to talk business. Kai did not have the strength to interrupt anymore, seeing his beloved one’s body signs. He knew Sehun was filled with rage, probably picturing gruesome scenarios in his head where he would kill him and the old man both. Despite that aggression was an emotion controlling Sehun more than others, the boy knew that pain was probably tightening its grip around the other’s heart. Knowing his lover’s feeling had always been real, Kai found it hard to believe there was nothing left of them.

_\- Excuse me a moment. – _taking out his buzzing phone, Ahn Oh – Joo walked a few meters away from the table to see what was that about. His absence meant the others were alone at the table.

_\- Why are you still wearing your ring?_ – Kai knew that the other would lie but asked anyways.

_\- To remind me of the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life!_ – taking it off, Sehun dropped it in the other’s glass filled with wine. – _I guess I won’t be needing it anymore since I will be seeing your face to remind me of that. _

A low blow caught Kai unprepared. He thought he was the only one who could sound mocking or cocky. Sehun proved him wrong after spitting those ugly words.

_\- Do you hate me? – _an unexpected question from the boy.

_\- What do you care?_ – Sehun drank the rest of his wine in one time. – _You won! You beat me in the game of love, isn’t that enough for you? _

_\- I never meant to … _Kai could not hold back his words after seeing the despise in Sehun’s eyes. Thankfully, Ahn Oh – Joo returned to the table, cutting off his words by placing his hand on his shoulder. – _Is everything okay, love? _

_\- Yeah, we will just need to see our guest out. Too much work pilling up and I need to keep my promise to Sehun as well. – _the old man smiled at his enemy.

_\- No need for that._ _I know the way out. – _patting the hand towel over his lips, Sehun threw it on the table and walked towards his car.

** ∞ **

Right afteer hearing Sehun’s car driving away from the house, Ahn Oh – Joo tightened his hand around Kai’s arm.

_\- Your pathetic emotions got in the way again, didn’t they? – _dragging him back inside the house, the older raised his tone, pissed off.

_\- Don’t touch me!_ – Kai managed to free himself after pulling away his arm. – _You make me sick! _

_\- You still love him! – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s statement sounded stupid. Of course, he did. How could Kai stop loving someone in a few days?

_\- I love him and believe me, there is nothing you could possibly do to change that! – _his answer did not please the other, and he received a harsh slap across his cheek, making him turn his head to the side.

Ahn Oh – Joo was not done. Waving his hand at his guards in the garden, both of whom came inside the living room being followed by three more. Having heard the fight going on between the two, Kyungsoo was next to come.

The boy was oblivious, standing in the middle of the living room while the older was whispering something to one of his men. The only person Kai looked at was Kyungsoo, desperately trying to seek comfort in his eyes.

_\- You still love him, right? – _one of the guards brushed away everything from the long table there was in the living room with his hand while Ahn Oh – Joo was speaking. – _I am gonna show that there is a very quick and irrevirsible way of changing that. – _the bulkiest one gripped Kai’s neck from behind and forced him to the table where he bent him over.

_\- No!_ _No! What is this? What are you doing? – _the boy tried fighting against the other, but the man used one of his hands to hold him down, the other to lift his shirt up and then pants down.

_\- I want you to know that everything happening to you is because of him!_ _Everything you are experiencing here is because of Sehun! _

_\- Please! Please, make it stop! – _Kai’s legs felt numb the moment he heard the man behind him unbuckle his belt. He knew Ahn Oh – Joo did not respect any limits and was capable of doing everything. All he could do was scream his pleads begging the other to have mercy.

_\- Do you get it?_ _It’s all his fault! How can you love a man who causes you constant suffering? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was hoping of breaking the other in some way but certainly did not expect the next thing to leave the boy’s mouth.

_\- Do it!_ _Make your dog force himself on me! I don’t care about my body, I don’t care about myself. As long as I know the family and Sehun are safe, the rest is meaningless. – _Kai’s emotionless face was pressed against the wooden table, a few tears escaping his eyes while he tried talking without showing hesitanse.

_\- Put his clothes back on and get him to the basement._ – the old man did not get touched by Kai’s pleads but something Kyungsoo whispered, brought him to reason.

Thankfully, the stupid show Ahn Oh – Joo was trying to put on was over and the guard forced him to walk downstairs after fixing both their clothes. Being forced to live with the other, having his body pushed to the limits or constantly feeling scared was one thing, but if he was to be raped, there was no coming back from that. His whole life he managed to escape different men’s grips and free himself one way or another, which he was proud of. If Ahn Oh – Joo’s dogs were the ones to take this one thing away from him, Kai had no idea how he could have survived that. No matter what was happening to him, his body would always belong to one man.

Having Ahn Oh – Joo come inside his room was a huge mistake. Kai had always hidden his drawings but since he was distracted and worried the whole day, he had left them on the bed, carelessly scattered around.

_\- And what do we have here? – _the old man took some of the drawings, looking at the detailed pictures of Sehun’s face. – _The first thing you asked for were sheets of paper and pencils. So this is what you wanted, huh! – _starting to tear apart each sheet in front of Kai’s face, Ahn Oh – Joo made sure to make his point. – _Nothing and no one is going to help you get my trust back except yourself! Do you hear me? – _the old man was screaming in the other’s face, grabbing his neck violently to initiate eye contact. – _I managed to break Sehun, what makes you think I won’t break you? Fragile little thing. There is not going to be a trace of the boy you are now. Believe me, I am going to make him hate you! _


	32. Chapter 32

Sehun took every chance to hit his wheel at every red traffic light which stopped him from driving like a mad man towards the mansion. Adrenaline was making his heart beat extremely fast, his palms sweating profoundly. After meeting Kai every inch of his body felt overwhelmed, his mind confused more than ever. Anger, love, desire, despise … he could not differentiate those emotions anymore. Sehun knew he had lost control over his feelings, over his body and even his life the moment his lover left him, but after the two of them met again, things got totally out of hand.

What was more pathtetic to him was the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about the other’s eyes, about his lean body … how different Kai looked amazed Sehun, aroused him even. Betrayal and lies would always try to disfigure the boy’s image inside his head but the beauty he had seen in it could not be erased even after the grief his lover had caused him.

Right after leaving his car parked before the main door, Sehun ran inside the house, slamming the door behind his back.

_\- Sehun? – _Chanyeol’s presence surprised him upon seeing the other coming out of the living room.

_\- Stop!_ _Don’t come closer! – _holding up his finger, Sehun took a step back before heading upstairs.

_\- Wait!_ – the taller did not plan on leaving, just the opposite.

The two of them walked equally fast, entering Sehun’s bedroom.

_\- What happened? I’ve been so worried for the past hour, I couldn’t stay at home! – _it was true. Chanyeol had felt uneasy for the last hour and did not manage to take his mind off of his friend, knowing where he was. He had that disgusting feeling in his stomach, same as the one he had before reading the message about the bomb. Crazy, but it was as if he could feel when the other was in danger or his mind was tortured mercilessly, close to having an episode.

_\- I don’t want to see him …_ _I can’t! I have to get him out of my head, either way I am gonna go fucking crazy! – _Sehun paced around his room after pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He was stuttering, obviously confused about what to think or say. – _He is the one controlling me! He is squeezing my heart so hard I can barely breathe! – _running his fingers through his hair, Sehun came closer to his friend.

_\- What are you going to do about it, huh?_ – Chanyeol raised his voice. – _When are you going to let go? How much pain will you be able to endure before realizing it was not your fault? – _he grabbed Sehun by the neck and pinned him to the closest wall, his grip strong.

_\- Get your hands off of me, Chanyeol!_ – Sehun wrapped his fingers around the other’s hand, baring his teeth.

_\- Or what?_ – the taller’s eyes got darker. He was not any less angry than the other, wanting to push his friend over the edge and then get him back on his feet once and for all. – _When are you going to let go of that anger? – _Chanyeol used his free hand to grab the other’s face. – _Do you realize you can’t have control over everyone? – _Sehun growled deeply, protesting but the taller just tightened his grip around his neck. – _Stop fighting! _

Chanyeol decided words were enough and silenced the other’s protests by kissing him hungrily. Letting go of his friend’s neck, he felt Sehun’s hands wrapping around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. Suddenly, the taller pushed his partner back against the wall and started unbuckling his belt to free his already hard cock.

_\- Fuck, you are so hard! – _Chanyeol spoke, his breathing quickening. Arousal spread from his stomach to the tip of his penis, making his pants tight around it.

Sehun could feel the other’s hand around his length, leisurely jerking him off while they engaged in a heated kiss. He ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair when the latter began painting wet kisses across his neck, biting from time to time to stimulate him even more.

The pace accelerated with every minute and Sehun could hear his friend moan against his skin while he groaned close to his orgasm.

_\- I am gonna cum … _and Sehun did. Intensely shaking in Chanyeol’s arms, he came, feeling the other bury his face in the crook of his neck.

The taller’s body felt stiff against Sehun for he climaxed along with him, untouched, not even having his pants stripped. The latter knew what had happened, being familiar with his friend’s body for many years and perfectly aware of what their passionate sex engagements could do to them both.

Once again finding comfort in one another, they went to the bathroom to wash away the traces of their dirty, shameless encounter.

** ∞ **

Suho had been shaking his leg nervously all day, being left alone in the cold, dirty interrogation room. Nobody came in unless he requested for a toilet break. Being in darkness, knowing his boss was supposed to see his enemy and ex-husband, Suho completely ignored the fact his hands had been tied behind his back for many hours and have gone numb. He had no idea how much time had passed but as soon as the police officer from earlier barged inside, things got pretty clear.

_\- Come on, you are free to go. – _after uncuffing Suho, the policeman waved his hand, urging him to get out.

Apparently, Sehun had went to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house. Without asking a single question, Suho got out of the department’s building. His phone rang. Sehun.

_\- Yes, I am okay, boss. They just let me out. – _the other’s voice sounded different, softer and quieter. – _Where are you now? _

Thankfully for Suho, his friend was okay. He knew Ahn Oh – Joo would have used anyone from the family to be a bait for Sehun, but him being chosen made him feel responsible if something had happened to the other.

A meeting was about to take place and Suho called his boyfriend to reassure him he was okay. Kris took his car and drove off to the police department to pick up the other as soon as he heard he was out.

** ∞ **

Kai was sitting on the floor, little pieces of paper sprinkled around, torn apart similarly to his bleeding heart. The constant pain and worry were wearing him out, making his emotions go numb and eyes unable to shed any tears. He had not only to stay alive but to make sure Sehun hated him. That was the only way Ahn Oh – Joo would leave the other be and maybe bring his plan to defeat the other to an end. It was exhausting, annoying even, to constantly hide his true self, to fake his actions or feelings so frequently, he almost believed he felt that way. Fake it till you make it, right?

Whether his heart was numb or just suffering an immense pain, he did not know anymore, but behind his closed lids, the only thing he could see were Sehun’s sharp, dark eyes. The evident anger and disappointment in the other’s arrogant glare made him realize that maybe, maybe one day that man could really hate him without feeling a bit of love in his heart.

It was frightening, knowing Sehun’s soul was filling with disgusting emotions towards him, tainting the love they shared. Kai could not decide on who was feeling worse, maybe the two of them broken in a different way but not any less painful than the other.

Ahn Oh – Joo’s words were still ringing in Kai’s ears and hearing his ambition to make Sehun hate him for the millionth time made him furious. Taking all of the pieces from the floor, he crushed them together with both his hands and tossed them in the bin he had in the bathroom.

Tomorrow was going to be another day and he had to concentrate on giving his best effort in pleasing the person he hated the most. A tough task he needed to complete but a one guaranteeing him a little peace inside that house of torture.

** ∞ **

Sehun had given Chanyeol some of his clothes, a pair of sports pants and a sweatshirt. They had sat in the living room with a bottle of whiskey on the table, waiting for the others.

_\- Mr. Sehun, Mr. Park, would you like something for a snack? – _Seo Kang Joon came from the kitchen, previously instructed by Chanyeol not to bother them when Sehun comes home.

_\- Let’s keep it less formal, shall we?_ – the irritated leader spoke with a raised tone, startling the house boy.

_\- It’s okay._ _We don’t need anything, go to bed if you are tired. – _Chanyeol smiled to the other, excusing him without having any needs at that moment. – _Don’t be like this! The boy had been so worried since he saw me come here earlier. – _the maids were already resting, Seo Kang – Joon being appointed to be the main housekeeper.

_\- He is still a stranger! – _footsteps and people speaking got their attention and in a matter of minutes, everyone from the family gathered in the living room.

_\- Thank you, Sehun!_ – Suho rushed to his boss, giving him a hug while patting him on the back.

_\- Did they touch you?_ – Sehun cupped the other’s face with his hands, looking him in the eyes to see if he was lying.

_\- No, no!_ _I was alone the whole time. – _the shorter smiled and they all sat on the couch, pouring themselves glasses of whiskey.

Sehun sipped from his glass before placing it back on the table. He lifted his head up and tried keeping eye contact with everyone. Taking a deep breath, he needed to tell them about the awful dinner he had been through and the ridiculous demands his enemy had made.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo wants me to give him some of our companies and his little … bitch wants my restaurant! – _Sehun snarled while talking about his two enemies. He felt angered, remembering their words.

_\- What’s wrong with that shit?_ _Going back to daddy made him overweening! – _Kris barked next. His tone was even harsher for he did not feel uncomfortable insulting Kai.

_\- Why does he want our companies and why the restaurant?_ – Xiumin spoke, his posture a little tense.

_\- He told me my proposal will be the thing amusing him for a long time and he wanted to have my favorite place… _Sehun lit a cigarette.

_\- We won’t give him shit!_ – the reaction Chanyeol had was expected.

_\- He had his fun with me, he has Kai back …_ _who do you think will be his victim if I don’t give him what he wants? _

_\- It doesn’t matter! We will be prepared. More guards, more guns, we will figure this out! – _Baekhyun’s husband was pissed off, having the shorter squeezing his hand.

_\- Your lives are the most important to me! I want you to look over your shoulder all the time! – _Sehun knew the others would not agree to give out their companies, the family and him had worked too much for what they had, they had spilled too much blood, either others’ or their own.

Talking business did not take much since all of them were almost every time content with each other’s decisions. Drinking for an hour or so more, couple after couple, they left the house.

It was around midnight and Sehun wished to go to bed after the shitty day he experienced. His thoughts ran wild inside his head, but his body felt exhaustion welcoming him to sleep.

** ∞ **

Seo Kang – Joon was lying in bed, his eyes open wide. Earlier he had spent an hour biting his thumb nervously in the kitchen after welcoming Chanyeol, being told his boss was in a dangerous place. Not much information was given to him, but he felt somewhat concerned and bothered knowing his new master might not have been safe.

Having met Sehun so recently and his heartbeat quickening every time they were close, made his palms sweat with dread that he might actually have some kind of interested in the older. What was wrong with him? Sehun was his boss and having those kinds of thoughts was so inappropriate! But remembering the man’s dark eyes, his deep voice and his fit figure got him all worked up.

Hearing his boss not wanting his house keepers to behave so formally, Kang – Joon had some hopes that maybe, just maybe, Sehun was not that ignorant and he would feel comfortable around him very soon. Smelling the man’s perfume or checking him out when he did not look was enough for the boy to feel butterflies in his stomach, never having felt that way in his life.

He felt tickles in his stomach just thinking about Sehun and when he looked at his watch, he realized he had spent quite the time thinking about the other.

The boy felt dryness in his mouth and seeing his cup was not filled with water, he got out of bed.

Taking a bottle of cold water from the fridge, he heard something which made him freeze. A horrific scream was coming from upstairs and definitely not from a TV or something.

Leaving the bottle of water, Kang – Joon ran up the stairs realizing the pained sounds were coming right from his boss’s bedroom.

Should he go in, should he not? Swearing under his breath, he decided to enter the room.

Kang – Joon was not happy with Sehun’s state but was definitely relieved after realizing nobody else was in the house or worse.

Going to his boss’s bed, he looked at his sweaty, naked torso. The man was thrashing under the thin sheets, gripping the fabric on his sides. Sehun’s screams stopped but his back was arched from the mattress, his neck bared as if harsh pain was sheeting through him with a terrible intensity.

_\- Mr. Sehun, Mr. Sehun! – _Kang – Joon tried shaking the other with his hand on the other’s shoulder.

Nothing happened. Sehun kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily. His hands released the sheets only to slide across his chest and stomach. His whole body glistened with sweat, a few groans escaping his lips.

Kang – Joon took a towel from the bathroom and allowed himself to lightly tap it on Sehun’s forehead. The sweat had wetted the sheets.

_\- K – Kai … _Sehun spoke in his sleep, a little incoherently, but the name he said was clear.

_\- Mr._ _Sehun? _

The boy tried waking the other up again, but Sehun just started thrashing around again. His nightmares were getting more real, more vivid, every touch burning his skin, every hit breaking bones in his body …

Although, Kang – Joon saw the other was becoming more violent, he couldn’t leave. Just when he thought about this going South, Sehun started gripping his own hands, digging his nails in his skin. He was growling, obviously trying to wake himself up by causing his body to feel real pain which worried Kang – Joon even more.

Trying his best to stop Sehun from hurting himself, the boy took a hold of the other’s arms, only for the man to overpower him and grab his instead. Kang – Joon could feel Sehun’s power, hands tightening around his.

_\- Kai? – _Sehun flashed his eyes open still holding the other’s arms after getting startled by the sudden touch.

_\- Yes, yes, I am here._ – Kang – Joon felt helpless. Having absolutely no idea how to proceed, he decided on pretending to be this ‘’Kai’’ he thought Sehun might need.

_\- Come home …_ Sehun’s eyes softened, his grip weaker.

_\- I will, just please, calm down. _– the boy had his doubts but something inside made him feel safe as if his boss would never hurt him, at least not on purpose.

_\- Tell me it was all a lie! – _and that was exactly what he heard. Kang – Joo’s voice sounded as Kai’s, confessing all he had said or done was a lie. It was all Sehun needed to calm down and relax against the wet sheets. – _Will you stay with me, here? _

Kang – Joon did not think for a second. Seeing the other move aside to welcome him in his bed, the boy ignored the wet sheets and laid down.

It felt weird at first, lying in his boss’s bed because of his nightmares. Hearing the name Sehun chanted like a mantra in his sleep brought him to think that maybe the older had a lover who had left him or something bad had happened between the two. Kang – Joon hated snooping around or sticking his nose in other people’s business but he could not ignore the curiosity he felt when it came down to Sehun.

Surprised by the man’s hands wrapping around his torso, he felt Sehun spooning him from behind, his body sticking to his. Even though Kang – Joon knew the other wanted to be with that Kai boy, he did not mind to be the shoulder Sehun cried on.

** ∞ **

Jackson and Lay came home right after leaving the mansion. They had an exhausting day at the hospital and the problems the family was facing were wearing them off even more. The hospital was very important to them and they took every chance possible to help patients from all South Korea because of having the newest, most modern machinery they needed for different kinds of treatments, moreover they were the best surgeons in the city, probably in the country as well. The medical facility was popular among ordinary people as well as among people from the underworld which were connected to the family. They obviously could not seek help in other hospitals for the police would interrogate and things could get messy. So that’s why Lay and Jackson were busy all the time.

Jackson’s phone rang and a nurse from the hospital called him because of an emergency requiring his presence. Requesting his help meant someone important needed medical attention.

_\- What’s going on? – _Lay had just taken off his clothes and the worry was again written across his face.

_\- It’s okay, I am gonna go. You go to bed; I won’t be long. – _Jackson kissed his lover’s forehead and rushed out of the house.

Lay did not bother to argue. His mind and body felt too tired to do that. He knew Jackson would take care of everything so he just went to bed, getting under the covers by himself.

** ∞ **

The roads were empty. It was a bit past midnight and only a few cars could be seen. Jackson drove carefully even though with high speed.

He stopped at a red light, being the only car on the boulevard when his phone rang. Having thrown his leather jacket on the back seat, his phone inside his pocket, he twisted his body, extending his arm to find it. Little did he knew that was the last time he might be speaking to someone.

It was a matter of seconds for his car to turn upside down, and his ears to ring because of the startling, powerful collision. Immediate pain struck his chest and one of his legs. Still being awake, he started choking on his own blood which was spurting from his mouth. It was hard to breath, almost impossible. Every inch of his body felt numb and he soon lost consciousness, drifting away in a matter of seconds.

** ∞ **

Ahn Oh – Joo did not feel a single bit of remorse for what he had done to Kai that night. He felt powerful, knowing he was destroying both the kid and Sehun’s lives. He took pride in what he did and his mission was not yet completed for the night.

He was waiting. An hour, two, cigarette after cigarette. A few more glasses of wine made him slightly drunk but even more impatient. He was fiddling with his phone only to be pleasantly surprised by its buzzing.

_\- Are you done? _

_\- Yes, I just hit him. He fainted, what do you want me to do? _

_\- Bring him to the warehouse, the doctor will be there. Make sure he won’t die any time soon. When he is treated, get him to the cabin I have in the woods and lock him up. I am gonna take care of the rest, just send me a text when everything is ready. _

Ahn Oh – Joo knew from the moment Kai demanded from Sehun his restaurant that the latter won’t comply, moreover give them some of his other companies. He even hoped his enemy would not do it so he could hurt someone else from the family. Not Chanyeol, not Suho … thinking about who he hadn’t attacked he remembered about the Chinese couple. Jackson was not someone more interesting than Lay, Ahn Oh – Joo just chose him randomly.

The old man’s plan was to hurt the doctor badly, but not fatally for that moment. He needed to make sure Jackson was going to survive for a day or two more, so that’s why he ordered his doctor to help him a bit, without fixing everything.

He had to wait for an hour or so more before sending Sehun the invitation for his new game. Every second excited Ahn Oh – Joo more, knowing what his attacks were about to do to the family. Having someone’s life in his hands, made Sehun unstable, angry and unable to take the right decisions.

Jackson’s life was at stake, and Sehun was soon to find out he needed to transfer some of his companies to Ahn Oh – Joo and Kai, whether he liked it or not. But was Jackson’s life worth only a couple of companies? Were they going to be enough to save him?


	33. Chapter 33

Seo Kang – Joon could not close his eyes. There was not an inch between his body and Sehun’s, the latter being so hot against him. It felt inappropriate at first for he took advantage of his boss’s bad dreams and took the role of someone he probably missed, but in the end, Kang – Joon wanted just to have a taste of that soft, clingy, warm side of Sehun.

Seeing the clock had struck 3 in the morning, he decided it was better to go back to his bed and avoid the awkward situation that could occur if his boss found him in his bed, cuddled against him. Kang – Joon might as well change the story in the morning, not knowing how Sehun would react at all. The man was like a ticking bomb having no timer for countdown. It was exciting for Joon actually, the unpredictability giving him goosebumps every time he met the other or looked in his eyes.

** ∞ **

Lay was usually a heavy sleeper but that night was different. Even the slightest noise or weird sound woke him up only to find Jackson’s side of the bed still empty. He knew that emergencies in the hospital could take hours and after he had made sure nobody was in the house, he drifted back to sleep.

It happened a couple of times until he was able to see the rising sun. It was 6 a.m. in the morning and looking at the other side of the bed began frustrating him. No matter how much he tried convincing himself everything was alright, he couldn’t help that sickening feeling in his stomach.

Taking his phone, he nervously dialed his lover and waited for him to pick up. Nothing. Worry was creeping its way through his body, making his forehead sweat. The reception in the hospital was the next number he called only to be met with the negative answer of the nurse whether Jackson was there or not.

Lying had never been customary for Jackson, the man always being honest about everything. But what if he hadn’t lied, but was simply tricked into going to the hospital?

All kinds of scenarios crossed Lay’s mind while he was putting some clothes on. Running to one of his cars, he tried calling Sehun but unfortunately, he did not pick up. Xiumin and Chen were the next he tried contacting, thankfully hearing Chen’s voice on the other side.

_\- Lay, what is …? _

_\- Track Jackson’s phone! – _the Chinese man was shouting, having no idea about how fast he was driving towards Sehun’s house.

_\- Okay, okay!_ _I am doing it, just tell me what’s going on? – _Chen got out of bed and walked inside the IT office they had built along with Xiumin. The numerous computer screens on which he relied finding Jackson waiting for him.

_\- He got a call about an emergency in the hospital but hasn’t come back in five or six hours!_ _I called the receptionist and she told me he was not there! It’s so unlikely for him to lie to me so I figured something was wrong! – _traffic lights were annoying him but no matter how fast he drove, he still needed to respect the rules for there were many cars, people commuting to work early in the morning.

_\- We need to call Sehun, like right now! _

_\- Where is he, Chen? – _Lay dreaded the answer, his palms sweating while he gripped the wheel.

_\- In Ahn Oh –_ _Joo’s house! – _Chen knew the address of their enemy’s house since he and Xiumin made sure to keep track of their boss’s phone while he was on that hideous dinner. An address he remembered perfectly.

Lay was not stupid. Even though his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, begging him to go to that address and rescue his lover, he knew that was not possible. Going to that house alone would be like signing his death sentence. Ahn Oh – Joo would never let a chance slip by. He would use every mean, every situation in his favor and do everything he can to cause his enemies immense pain.

Leaving his car in front of the main entrance, the doctor barged in the house, all of the guards staying alert but not doing a single thing to stop him out of respect and obedience.

The mansion was quiet, Lay could only hear his deep breaths and his unresting heart. Bursting in Sehun’s bedroom, he heard a gun loading and someone stood by his side.

_\- It’s me, it’s me! – _the doctor lifted his hands in defense, completely forgetting to say something before entering or just give Sehun a sign it was him.

_\- Jesus, Lay!_ – the soon awaken man lowered his gun and brushed his hair back, surprised by the other’s unexpected visit.

_\- He has Jackson! _

_\- What? How …? – _Sehun guessed what the other wanted to say. He knew who was the culprit, not doubting Ahn Oh – Joo’s hunger for blood.

Lay was stuttering, breathing heavily while telling the other what had happened. As expected, it all triggered Sehun’s anger for he hated seeing someone from the family get hurt but there was no time for that. The clock was ticking fast and Sehun knew he had to contact Ahn Oh – Joo.

** ∞ **

As surprising as it was to him, Kai managed to fall asleep fairly quickly. The continuous exhaustion both physically and mentally was giving him hard time staying awake, imagining moments of his past life. It upset him and gave him comfort at the same time. Easier, yes, not picturing Sehun’s eyes behind his eyelids but what if one day Kai changed so much, he was to forget who he was. Ahn Oh – Joo was a magnificent manipulator and he knew people’s weak places, knew how to bend people so painfully that they were the ones to take the decision to get broken.

Kai had just woken up when Kyungsoo came to his room, knocking before opening the door.

_\- How are you? – _the shorter male entered, looking over his shoulder for any guards trying to eavesdrop.

_\- You are asking me a question to which I do not have an adequate answer._ – Kai made his bed and turned to the other showing his eagerness to get out of that little box they gave him as a room.

The gym had always been empty, a place where his workout was individual and he could talk with Kyungsoo. Wanting to thank him for helping the night before was easy, but asking for what he had said to the old man to prevent the guards from raping him was agitating.

It felt unnatural at first, spending his days in the gym or inside the ring, motivated only by grief or the need to please Ahn Oh – Joo in order to keep the family safe, but what Kai felt that day was certainly anger, previously unknown to him. Was it because he was sick of being the other’s puppet, being humiliated or just so offended by Sehun’s words the previous night? Not that Kai did not deserve the other’s imperious behavior but seeing how harsher his husband’s words were becoming infuriated him, leaving him breathless for pushing his body too much while working out.

Kyungsoo was pleased with his motivation but similar to the younger, expected the upcoming questions about last night since the workout in the gym was coming to its end.

_\- Okay, go get some lunch and we are going inside the ring. _

_\- Wait! – _the second Kai saw the other’s back; he found the strength to seek answers for his questions.

_\- What is it?_ – turning around, the shorter was met with Kai’s soft eyes.

_\- What happened last night?_ _What did you tell Ahn Oh – Joo? _

_\- I don’t know what you are talking about. – _Kyungsoo turned around, unsuccessfully avoiding the question.

_\- Don’t play coy!_ _– _a pause – _I saw you whispering something to him just before his guards let me go! I was absolutely sure he was going to let them … let them rape me, but you – you said something to him … _as thankful as Kai was, he could not ignore the fact that seeing how much of an impact Kyungsoo’s words had on the old man, kind of disturbed him.

_\- Your eyes must have been blurry from the crying._ _I did not say anything to him, I am in no position to tell him what to do or not, moreover I didn’t care a bit whether they did it or not. Now walk. – _Kyungsoo waited for the other to get out, always walking behind to escort him from room to room.

_\- I know you care; I just don’t know why yet._ – Kai’s final words before Kyungsoo closed the door stopped the shorter’s steps for a second long pause, but after that, the man left not turning back to comment or look at the other.

** ∞ **

Sehun was pacing around his bedroom looking at Lay’s shaking figure sitting on the leather chair with his face buried in his hands. It was agonizing, knowing his family suffered because of him, because of an obsession a sick person had with him. He was conscious of the fact he needed to contact Ahn Oh – Joo, there was no other way.

Taking his phone and dialing the number which had sent him the message the day before, Sehun already felt annoyed by the ringback tone.

_\- Drinking my strong coffee in my beautiful garden and getting a call from you. What a perfect morning! – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s deep voice could be heard from the other side and Sehun was getting angrier because of his words.

_\- Where is Jackson?_ – cutting straight to the chase, he managed to hide his emotions with his calm tone.

_\- I am afraid the doctor was in a car crash last night, Sehun!_ – the old man faked a worried timbre which made him sound even more mocking.

_\- Where is he?_ – and that question was the end for Sehun’s artificial calmness.

_\- Relax!_ _If you promise to be a good boy, Jackson will be free by the end of the night, but if you don’t, he is going to die alone, choking on his blood the way you did not long ago. _

_\- What do you want? _

_\- Be at the restaurant Kai wants at 7 p.m. I know there is no need to repeat myself, so prepare the documents for the business transfers. I want the casino, the biggest one with your fancy lounge, as well as the hotel with the infinity pool. That’s gonna be it. For now. Oh, and don’t forget about the restaurant itself – _the insolent demands of the old man were the last thing to be heard before the silence following the broken connection.

Lay had been listening closely to the conversation, nervously biting his lip, a few tears escaping his eyes when he heard about the car crash.

_\- I can’t believe it! – _emotions took over his behavior the minute Sehun threw his phone on the bed, not any less upset. – _We have to find a way … _

_\- No! I am gonna give him the businesses, they are just buildings! _

Sehun sounded perfectly confident about his decision and that made the other feel touched, appreciative. Lay knew his lover was much stronger than he thought and if facing great pain or challenges, Jackson would endure and survive any kind of tortures, but his unquestionable love could not help but want to spare him that dreadful experience if possible. Everyone from the family would sacrifice his life for the rest, for their wellbeing, or even for their business, not allowing the others let their feelings get in the way, a dangerous way which could jeopardize more lives than just the one in question. The reason was not that they did not love each other that much, quite the opposite. The devotion, the loyalty and the respect they felt towards one another was much more impressive, so much more that anyone in Jackson’s or Lay’s place would want the others to find another way and not surrender to anyone.

Lay felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hand. It was difficult holding back his emotions, knowing his lover was hurt, agonizing, left alone to bleed out somewhere.

It was not much but Sehun knew warmth was not redundant in that moment and he wrapped his hands around the other, silencing Lay’s sobs in his chest. The Chinese male had always been one of the more sentimental people amongst the family, but his sobs had never been so heartbreaking. Sehun could feel his lean frame shaking in his hands and wished to comfort the other even though just for a minute. 

** ∞ **

Kai was eating his lunch quietly in his room when the door opened, grasping his attention. Unfortunately, the last person he wanted to see came to sight.

_\- Did you calm down or cried the whole night? – _sarcastic as always, Ahn Oh – Joo sat next to him on the bed, the little distance there was between them, making Kai feel extremely unsettled.

_\- I am not gonna shed a tear in this house anymore!_ – snarling, the boy showed his confidence.

_\- Then you won’t feel troubled about meeting Sehun again today, will you?_

_\- To be honest, I don’t have the slightest desire to look at his face. – _lies. Even though Kai knew how painful it was to look at Sehun, he would always prefer seeing him than feeling comfort without laying his eyes on the other’s handsome features again.

_\- Well, I don’t give a single fuck about your desires, so I want you upstairs in 6.30. – _turning around, Ahn Oh – Joo closed the door behind his back with a thud.

And that feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him again. Scared, unprepared and hurt, Kai knew he had to put on his mask again and fake his every action. The role he needed to play was so different yet thankfully he managed to act it convincing enough to make Ahn Oh – Joo pleased.

Brushing the tray with food away, he lost the appetite he previously had. A few bites were enough for him not to feel dizzy, so he laid for a bit before resuming his training.

** ∞ **

Sehun went downstairs with Lay where he was met with Seo Kang – Joon’s morning greet, asking the boy to make them coffee and something to eat. Completely unaware of what had happened last night, he ordered his sheets to be changed, noticing the small wet patches which hadn’t dried, only remembering the nightmares he had. It was not something unlikely for him so he did not express any emotion when thinking about his dreams.

Sitting around the table, Lay next to him, Sehun lit a cigarette before their coffees got served along with the breakfast.

_\- I want you to talk to the others after calming down a bit. Drink some coffee and I want to see you putting something in your stomach because I know how you can be when worried. – _Sehun caught the other’s hand which was placed on the table. – _I am going to get Jackson back; do you hear me? I promise! – _kissing Lay’s hand gently, he looked him in the eyes, the encouragement never leaving his.

It was a quiet breakfast, understandably, and ended pretty quickly for Sehun needed to meet his attorney and prepare the documents.

** ∞ **

Kai tried everything he could, used every second of privacy he had to talk to Kyungsoo, but the man kept brushing him away. Every question he asked was either ignored or the subject was changed drastically. The shorted focusing only on Kai’s training, made the boy feel regretful about losing that little connection and friendship building between them. As kindly and compassionate Kyungsoo behaved the previous the days, the continuous disregard made Kai loose hope about finding someone to be on his side in that house.

The training inside the ring did not go well at all, Kai’s mind focused only on what awaited him later. The anger he earlier felt was replaced by the feeling of fear, fear of what he had to say, of how much he needed to insult Sehun with his behavior or words, fear of Ahn Oh – Joo’s disgusting acts of showing off power.

Kyungsoo had obviously been informed about Kai’s schedule for the day since when the clock struck 6 o’clock he escorted the boy back to his room. A few sentences were exchanged between the two for the day and hated to admit that, but Kai felt even more lonely, the shorter being the only potential friend he could have.

Just when he put the clothes Ahn Oh – Joo had placed on the bed for him after taking a shower, he was surprised to hear someone come inside so quietly. He turned around and saw the hairdresser who took care of him the day before. Obviously Ahn Oh – Joo had decided to treat him like a puppet again, carefully choosing his clothes, haircut, controlling everything he possibly could.

It was 6.30, the coiffure having done her job in 5 minutes. He was standing in the bathroom looking at his reflection. Black smart trousers, a black silk shirt and a black velvet choker around his neck. The haircut complimenting his beautiful features and the clothes embracing perfectly his figure made him feel even more nervous. His look was far from humble. Not that Sehun had not seen him in leather, latex or whatever, but it was different that time. Dressing up so provoking and showing up with the other’s enemy was just another reason to test his anger.

Kai did not have a choice except to comply. Getting in the car and sitting so close to the old man was making him sick, looking through the window while trying to ignore the other.

_\- I guess I should not give you any instructions on how to behave. You did quite well last night except in the end. – _the man lit a cigarette inside the vehicle not opening his windows. – _We are going to the restaurant where he proposed so you could sign the documents about the transfer. _

_\- Whatever. – _Kai felt disgusted by the smell of cigarettes for the first time in his life. He had never been a smoker but the smell of tabaco never bothered him, Kai actually starting to like it for it surrounded him because of Sehun’s presence. Unfortunately, his every memory got perverted.

_\- What you have to understand is that the better you do, the faster you submit, that is going to be in favor._

He understood that, Kai really did, but if Sehun was out of the picture, things would have been so much easier. Maybe seeing the man’s face again would not do any good after all and was just making him a more helpless masochist, wanting to feel the inevitable pain if that was the condition to see him.

** ∞ **

Sehun entered the restaurant some minutes before seven. He did not wish to be late since it was Jackson’s life that was threatened. If it was his, he wouldn’t care about making the old man wait and probably provoke him to think of another way to make him suffer.

Having called the manager of the restaurant, Sehun instructed him not to let any people in or take any reservations. The staff had also been sent home which guaranteed him the maximum privacy.

Taking a bottle of whiskey from the bar and a glass, he sat on his favorite table, the one closest to the windows with the best angle of the view.

Two or three sips and he heard footsteps. Not even turning his gaze away from the window, he could see four men coming closer. Ahn Oh – Joo would always bring at least two of his dogs along with him, overcautious even though knowing he had the advantage.

_\- Sehun, long time no see! – _the chuckle following the old man’s words annoyed Sehun even more.

_\- Sign the fucking documents and get out of my sight._ – he was angry, feeling his blood boil when he looked at Kai. His clothes, his hair … he did not look so different, but his every maneuver had been drastically changed. The cockiness in his eyes made Sehun even more furious.

_\- I am so glad we are getting along so far._ _– _sitting on the chair next to his enemy, Ahn Oh – Joo took every chance to show just how much unbothered he was by the other’s emotions or desire for personal space.

_\- I don’t have time for small talks._ _Sign the documents and let Jackson go! – _Sehun lit a cigarette after handing the other a folder with papers.

Thinking about Jackson’s safety was not enough to make him take his eyes off of Kai. It was hard, nearly impossible not to stare for the boy was standing next to Ahn Oh – Joo, his hand on the man’s shoulder the whole time. It made Sehun sick, knowing he had slept, laughed, shared so many beautiful moments with that person … how could someone fake that? He could not help but picture the two of them, together, in bed … Was Ahn Oh – Joo doing the things he did to Kai? Did Kai wished to be submissive to that man as much as he did to Sehun himself? Imagining Ahn Oh – Joo’s hands touching the other’s body, gripping his thighs, neck or hands almost made him snap and he decided to put out the fire inside of him by drinking the rest of his whiskey in one time.

_\- I think its your turn to give Sehun your autograph. – _kissing the boy’s hand, Ahn Oh – Joo stood up from his chair and pulled it out for the other to sit.

_\- Thank you._ – Kai smiled at the old man, sitting elegantly with his legs crossed.

Sehun handed him another folder which was full with the documents for changing the ownership of the restaurant and waited for the other to sign every paper.

Kai did not initiate eye contact but could feel the other’s stare on him. It made him nervous, his back sweating from the intense posture of his opponent. The air around him felt suffocating knowing the amount of despise Sehun felt towards him. Only if the other knew how much he was suffering, how much he wanted to scream and prove his undying love … everything was a fucking masquerade which Sehun believed so easily.

_\- Yeah, what is it? – _Ahn Oh – Joo walked a few meters away from them, his phone having rung.

_\- Is that everything?_ – Kai took the opportunity to talk to the other, knowing the old man could hear everything.

_\- Yes._ – talking indifferently, Sehun put everything back in the folder. Springing to his feet, he neared the windows, another cigarette between his lips.

_\- I am thinking about changing the décor, I don’t like it a bit. – _Kai looked around, trying his best to sound arrogant and vain. – _It reminds me of your hideous promises and oaths to love me forever but I am confident in breaking up with those memories. _

_\- Well, think twice, because your hideous cheap taste could not possibly make anything look better. – _Sehun turned to the other, making sure to keep his tone cool.

_\- Funny, how fast your actions can change when loosing someone you thought once loved you._ _Do you hate me that much or do you still love me that much? – _crossing his arms before his chest, Kai tilted his head with a lifted brow, openly asking his question.

_\- I am not going to twist the truth to make myself feel better._ _I loved you, I really did, but being put through this because of you, makes me so angry and full of hatred that I cannot help my desire to strangle you. I want to look at your eyes, watching light go out of them, hearing you gasp for air … _

_\- You have always been a sadist, Sehun, but you are turning into a poetic one. Use that energy in something artistic, maybe. – _Kai winked at the other, knowing how pissed off Sehun was.

_\- Did I miss something, love?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo came closer, wrapping his hand around the boy’s waist.

_\- Where is Jackson?_ – Sehun did not want to waste more time, worried about his friend’s wellbeing.

_\- Go to the hospital, Jackson will be there in an hour. _

Sehun did not think for a second, turning around to run towards his car. He knew he needed to call Lay at least, but something was bothering him, making him hesitant about doing so. Ahn Oh – Joo took some of his businesses, yes, but was he going to release Jackson that easily? Sehun expected everything, not ignoring the possibility of Ahn Oh – Joo having another plan up his sleeve. With his every step, the old man gave his best in making the family suffer or choose between their power and someone’s life. Challenging the love they all felt for each other, Sehun’s enemy made sure the loses were becoming greater. Money and power? Were they more important than the family? Losing a couple of companies was not that tragic, but losing everything they had would question every morality and principle the family had been built upon.


	34. Chapter 34

** _Hey, everyone! I am posting the chapter a lot earlier today (it's 11.39 in the morning here) because one of my friends has a birthday today._ **

** _Anyways, stay safe you all and take care of yourselves! This quarantine sucks, believe me, I know, but it's for our own good. Take that chance to catch up with your lessons, favorite TV series or some books you have left in the corner to collect dust! Let's be positive and let this situation be a lesson, to look after ourselves more, to appreciate small things like just going out for walks or meeting friends. _ **

** _Thank you for being here, for reading and giving my story so much love! It means so much to me!_ **

** _Happy Easter, everyone, to you and to your precious families! _ **

* * *

Sehun decided not to keep anything away from Lay and called him while driving. Despite the fact that he had an hour, he couldn’t help but feel time pressuring him and pushed his foot on the accelerator again.

As soon as he came inside the hospital, Sehun felt a wet patch forming on his back and on his chest. Nervousness was making him sweat profoundly as well as making his blood boil, anticipation and anger both overburdening him.

Sehun did not know where to go, where to expect Jackson or how to sit somewhere and wait patiently. He was ignoring the calls which made his phone buzz throughout the whole day. Obviously, Lay had told the family what had been going on. Not feeling it was appropriate or fair to hide anything from his closest people anymore, he took out his phone and sent out a message to everyone that they needed to get to the hospital.

** ∞ **

Kai got shocked the moment he heard Sehun talking about Jackson. He had no idea Ahn Oh – Joo had kidnapped him or whatever. Even though feeling sincerely worried, Kai could not find a moment or the right context to ask Sehun about what was going on, nor ask the old man. He could only guess and hope for the doctor to be safe.

Keeping his mouth shut in front of Sehun was hard but it was harder when he was left alone with Ahn Oh – Joo at the restaurant.

_\- What was that? – _raising his voice without being concerned about the other’s reaction a bit, Kai got closer to him.

_\- What was what?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo lit a cigarette, walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

_\- Oh, come on!_ _– _the boy was slightly running, trying to catch up with the other’s fast long strides. – _What did you do to Jackson?_

_\- What do you care, huh? – _having snapped at Kai’s words, the old man grabbed his neck and pushed him harshly against the wall in the corridor they were walking through. – _I am going to make you stop caring, believe me! I am tired of your weak, whiny, crying ass! – _Ahn Oh – Joo slammed the boy against the wall for the second time.

_\- Is he alive?_ – Kai felt breathless when the other hurt him one more time, but the only question concerning him, had to be answered.

_\- Kind of._ – Ahn Oh – Joo continued walking after fixing his blazer, being followed by the other.

What did he mean by “kind of”? Maybe if Kai tried talking to Kyungsoo, he would find some answers.

** ∞ **

The family gathered inside Lay’s office, silently waiting for any sign at all for Jackson’s presence.

A sudden buzzing sound got everyone’s attention. It was Sehun’s phone. A message appeared on his screen.

** _“Where did you wake up after I threw your lifeless body in front of your house? “_ **

Sehun left his phone on Lay’s desk and started running to the room, where he had woken up after Ahn Oh – Joo returned his body to the family. Praying his friend was okay, he could hear the others’ footsteps behind him.

Entering the room got everyone stopping in their tracks except for Lay. The Chinese man ran towards the hospital bed where his lover laid, covered in blood, unconscious.

_\- Jackson! Jackson! – _frantically pushing the emergency button above the bed, Lay started checking the other’s vitals, worry not slowing his actions for a second.

A team of doctors and nurses barged in, knowing that the signal was coming from a room usually used for Sehun. The latter and the family were asked to leave the room immediately for the medical team needed to take care of Jackson immediately. And so, everyone did.

Going back to Lay’s office, Sehun knew that biting their cheeks or remaining silent would not help their situation, so he decided to ask some important questions, concerning everyone.

_\- I want everyone to stay focused. Jackson will be fine! – _Sehun lit a cigarette for he had to have something in his shaking hands. – _Ahn Oh – Joo at least keeps his word. That Chinese little shit gave up on trying to play with us. For now, our ships to China are not a problem. Kris? _

_\- Yes, boss. –_ upon hearing his name, Kris felt a little bothered for he had kept a secret from the family which was probably going to be revealed very soon.

_\- My guards._ _I want you to question each and every one of them. We don’t want any more traitors, do we? – _of course, Sehun had found out that one of his guards had something to do with the bomb. First, he spent too much time circling the jet before Sehun got in, second – the nervousness visible in his eyes was a fact, showing something had not been right and third – he did not show up for work the day after, for Kris had taken care of him in no time.

_\- Boss, I did not …_

_\- I know! Just do me the favor and take care of the rest. I am tired of backstabbers! _

Sehun got out of the office in emergency need of fresh air. He got to the roof where the warm summer breeze could ruffle his hair a bit and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The constant worry about his family’s safety was wearing him out, the meetings with Kai bothering him more and more, the humiliation Ahn Oh – Joo practiced on him, becoming more and more degrading. Sehun felt close to having an episode many times, but what was happening around him, did not let his mind or body stop for a second. Nightmares and headaches were the only symptoms, thankfully the vomiting and fainting absent. His head injury got better without him minding that fact. He either did not have time to think about himself or his thoughts were concentrated only on the past.

Jackson’s life was threatened and if he was to die … just thinking about that made Sehun swear under his breath before lighting another cigarette. He could feel his hands still trembling, anxious about what was to happen. How many lives had to be jeopardized because of him? How many people from his family had to suffer because of his actions? Luhan, his father, his friend, even his guards and maids got killed …

Hearing footsteps coming closer, Sehun turned around to see Chanyeol and Kris walking towards him.

_\- How is Jackson? _

_\- He is still in the emergency room, we don’t know. – _Kris spoke in a calm tone, checking the beautiful night sky.

Sehun threw his cigarette and turned to his side, placing his left hand on the concrete railing. Looking in Chanyeol’s eyes distracted him and he got surprised when he felt Kris’s hands on his shoulders from behind. The latter began gently massaging his tense muscles until Sehun started blinking more slowly and his eyes started closing. It felt comforting, relaxing, having someone’s hands squeezing and sliding across his back. A minute or so had passed when he felt lips against his. He was perfectly aware that it was Chanyeol kissing him, impatiently pushing his tongue inside. Sehun felt Kris’s hands pulling back his blazer, taking it off to throw it on the railing. While his heated body was enjoying the light wind, the hands of the man behind him tugged his shirt back, undoing a couple of buttons to reveal his shoulders, back and some of his chest. Chanyeol’s cold hands on his neck felt like ice on fire, Kris’s lips sliding across his back feeling hotter than expected. Sehun’s partners calmly having a battle, trying to touch or kiss as much skin as possible, made his body overwhelmed and his arousal unbearable. The moment Kris started biting his neck, Chanyeol started working on his belt, unbuckling it so he could get a grip of Sehun’s cock. The three of them could not tell who was hornier than the other, their moans and deep growls cutting the silence around them. Being slowly jerked off got Sehun frustrated because of the tempo and he took a hold of Chanyeol’s neck, changing their position before pushing the latter’s back against the concrete railing. Sehun could feel his dominance coming to the surface.

_\- Calm down, Sehun. Listen to me … _Kris whispered in his ear, trying his best along with the other to take the control Sehun thought he had away from him. – _Relax … _

Loosening his grip, Sehun let his actions be guided by Kris’s words, his whispering giving him goosebumps. The moment he did so, Chanyeol decided it was time to get more violent and grabbed Sehun’s neck in return. In those kinds of moments, the latter could feel the pleasure of not overpowering. Anger had always provoked him to be dominant, rough and uncontrollable, but that did not help him deal with his feeling every time. Often, he would enjoy it so much that he did not find the strength to stop nor simmer down. There was a fine line between his need to prevail and the ticklish curiosity of being led.

Bites were getting stronger, some of them surely leaving marks, the pace of Chanyeol’s hand quickening. A look from the latter made Kris understand their boss was close to climaxing, the pleasure building inside of him obvious. Sehun was growling, his throat vibrating and he soon got pushed over the edge. Kris dug his nails in his shoulders, teeth in his neck while Chanyeol tightened the grip on his dick and hungrily kissed Sehun.

Even though Chanyeol and Kris knew how worried Sehun was about Jackson, they were aware that physical contact or any sexual encounter would help him. It was probably strange, even weird to other people that he was able to get aroused in intense moments like that but sometimes getting controlled when he most needed to be in charge, made him realize that there will be times people or situations could not be manipulated the way he wished them to be.

Semen dirtied Chanyeol’s hand while Sehun’s shaking body was trying to calm down from the intense orgasm. Exchanging low guttural sounds and moans, the three of them started fixing their clothes.

_\- Here. – _Sehun took out his pocket handkerchief and handed it to Chanyeol.

Looking at his friend cleaning his hands, Sehun received a smirk to which he replied with a casual wink. As soon as they calmed down, Chanyeol and Kris followed their boss back to the corridor in front of the emergency as if nothing had happened. Nobody saw anything, right?

** ∞ **

Not being surprised at all, Kai was thrown back in his room, locked up. As if he had any chance at escaping!

It was weird, Kyungsoo being present only at Kai’s workouts. If he was indeed Ahn Oh – Joo’s right hand, why hadn’t he been to any of their meetings with Sehun? And why did he warn Chanyeol about the bomb actually?

Finding a way to ask his questions without getting pushed away was hard. Kyungsoo used to sit down and talk to him, they even shared a couple of secrets together. What happened that made the other run cold and ignore Kai’s every plead for a conversation?

It felt empty, lonely … being locked up in that stupid basement room … It was tiring to preoccupy his mind relentlessly with possible answers to his questions or with guessing who from the family Ahn Oh – Joo was going to hurt next. Knowing they were alive was not enough, for that “kind of” still echoed in his head, giving him chills.

No matter how worried or anxious he felt, nothing could be done while they kept him away from everyone. Hopefully, Kyungsoo would be the person to visit his room in the morning and he would have the chance to ask about Jackson.

** ∞ **

The minute Lay stepped out of the emergency room, everyone stood up, expecting to be briefed about Jackson’s condition.

_\- How is he, Lay? – _Baekhyun was the first one to touch the other lightly and ask him the dreadful question.

It was more than obvious how hard it was for the Chinese man to have his lover on the operating table, for he ignored his friend’s question and ran to the closest bathroom. It was understanding, everybody was sympathetic enough to let him have his space and privacy, just seeing him so emotional scared them of what had happened behind the closed doors.

Thankfully, a couple of doctors who got out after Lay could not avoid the questions, especially the ones being asked by Sehun.

Starting with bruises, cuts, which were completely normal, the doctors were just intensifying the pressure. A broken leg would heal in a month or so, but the next thing which left everyone speechless was going to be unpredictable and life-threatening, for sure.

Apparently, Jackson had hit his head which resulted in brain hemorrhage, a horrific diagnose which nobody knew how would affect him, a diagnose probably feared the most … All of them were shocked, stunned and deeply upset.

Sehun’s mood changed drastically. His trembling hands transformed into clenched fists with his knuckles turning white, his breathing quickened, chest visibly lifting. Walking a few meters down the hall, he pushed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was trying to hold back his emotions and he had to manage on his own. The rest of the family were devasted as much as he was, so he could not burden them with his outbursts.

He needed to be the strongest, the most reliable of them but knowing this was all about him made his blood boil with anger. Sehun hated to admit it but he was the reason for what was going on. It pained him, knowing how much misery the family was experiencing. Almost every one of them got tortured one way or another. He had to do something, whatever it took just for his family to be safe. Anything, he would do anything.

** ∞ **

Kai was beginning to lose hope. A whole day training with Kyungsoo and not a single answer to his questions. The shorted would speak only to give him orders about the exercises he needed to perform. It was tiring, constantly trying to get a conversation going and being ignored each time. Something was going on with Kyungsoo which made him behave in a different, colder way.

The day was obviously coming to its end for Kai was being escorted back to his room where probably dinner awaited him. When walking down the corridor, he was thinking about his last chance to approach the other.

_\- Kyungsoo, please, I need to talk to you! I need to know Jackson is safe, please, just tell me this! – _just before he got locked, Kai looked at the other, his eyes pleading, voice soft.

_\- I don’t know anything, so stop asking!_ – turning his back on the boy, Kyungsoo walked away.

It was true, he didn’t know what had happened. Ahn Oh – Joo hadn’t told him anything about his plans since he found out Kyungsoo was the one to warn Chanyeol about the bomb. Maybe the old man had really lost his trust in him, which would be a great obstacle in carrying out his plan. He needed to take care of that for a start, then talk to Kai who was going crazy, thinking Kyungsoo was ignoring him on purpose or keeping the truth away from him.

** ∞ **

Ahn Oh – Joo was drinking his glass of wine while talking on the phone in the living room. His laughter echoed around the room and the minute Kyungsoo stepped in, the old man turned around, his face going serious.

_\- Yeah, yeah, good job! – _the old man placed his phone on the coffee table before the couch. – _Is there something going on? _

_\- You haven’t come down in a few days, boss, that’s why I came to you. – _Kyungsoo bowed deeply, hands behind his back.

_\- I know, I have been busy._ – calling out a maid, Ahn Oh – Joo asked her for another glass of red wine. It was an invitation to which the other responded quickly and sat next to his leader. – _How is the kid doing? _

_\- To be honest, not so good. His results are dropping, he is not focused and this is making him slip. _

_\- I could guess so. Seeing Sehun almost every day is distracting him, his feelings are constantly in the way. _

_\- He kept asking me about Jackson today thinking I knew something and was hiding it from him. – _clinking his glass with the other’s, Kyungsoo hoped he would talk without having to be directly asked.

_\- You know what?_ _I want you to tell Kai everything I am going to tell you now. I want him to know what had happened, how much Sehun and the family are suffering because of their disobedience because of Kai’s as well! – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s eyes were fierce, staring into Kyungsoo’s, convincing him of how determined the old man was. – _The angrier I get, the more uncooperative they both are, the more people I am gonna hurt! _

** ∞ **

The family had spent almost 24 hours inside their partner’s room. They were going in and out only to get coffee, something to eat or go for a walk around the building to get some fresh air. Not many words were exchanged between them, Sehun not making a sound for the whole time. He had been silently dealing with his guilty conscience and worry, not wanting to make the others more upset than they already were.

Lay was constantly beside his lover’s bed, caressing his hand or sleeping with his head placed on the other’s legs. His tears were also silent, unnoticed even. He knew Jackson would want him to be strong and believe in him, believe that he would wake up any second and the only symptoms of that awful diagnose would be some mild headaches or tiredness.

Baekhyun and Sehun had just returned from the balcony and saw everyone gathered closely around the hospital bed.

_\- Hey, Jacks, can you hear me? – _Lay was talking softly to his lover, holding his hand.

Jackson was looking at all of them, slowly blinking from time to time as if trying to comprehend what was going on around him. A few minutes passed and he tried lifting his body in a sitting position. Seeing that, Lay helped him before adjusting a pillow behind his back.

_\- How are you feeling? – _Lay’s voice was barely audible, a couple of tears escaping his eyes.

_\- What happened, why am I in our hospital?_ – Jackson sounded confused. He touched the bandage wrapped around his head and looked at his broken leg.

_\- I am gonna tell you everything, I promise! Do you feel any pain somewhere?_

_\- Wh – where is Kai? _

_\- What do you mean where is Kai? – _Lay was surprised by the other’s question.

_\- You are all here, but where did Kai go? We – we were just around the table … Boss and Kai just got married … _


	35. Chapter 35

Obviously, the first symptom of Jackson’s brain injury was the loss of memory. The last thing he remembered was Sehun and Kai’s wedding which happened not too long ago, but in the world they lived, even a couple of days could get pretty eventful.

Lay needed to be the one to tell his lover what had happened since his last memory and Jackson, on the other hand deserved to know.

Wishing him to get better soon, the rest of the family excused themselves, Sehun staying behind.

_\- I am sorry … I really am! _

_\- Sehun, don’t … _

_\- I am gonna make this right! Take all the time you need, to recover, to feel safe or just be together … appreciate each other, be thankful for every second you spend together … _Sehun turned to walk out of the room and Lay’s extended arm did not manage to touch him.

Sehun spent too many hours with his guilty conscience, blaming himself for what had happened to his friend, but time had come for him to take action.

His determined, long steps down the corridor made the rest protest and guess what had come to his mind. They knew that look pretty well and that’s what concerned them. They were perfectly aware of Sehun’s intentions and hoped to be wrong.

Everyone hopped in their cars and followed Sehun’s only to stop in front of his mansion.

_\- Everyone, just go home! – _he was angry, almost running towards his house after lifting his hand in a warning.

_\- Sehun, wait!_ – Baekhyun yelled but the other did not turn around.

Sehun got inside his house, ordering his guards not to let anybody in. He appreciated the others were concerned, but comforting him would not undo anything. The need to confront his enemy was undeniable.

_\- Good evening, Mr. Sehun. – _Seo Kang – Joon came to his sight, the moment he entered.

_\- Get me a bottle of whiskey!_ – startling the boy a bit with his tone, Sehun brushed past him and started taking off his clothes.

Before flopping down onto the couch, Sehun threw to the side his blazer and his shirt, being indifferent to the fact his house boy was going to see his naked torso or his tattoos. He should have been absolutely stupid if he didn’t know who he worked for already, Sehun’s inked body probably the last sign.

_\- Can I get you something else? – _placing a glass filled with whiskey on the table, Kang – Joon crossed his hands behind his back humbly.

_\- I asked for a bottle, not a glass!_ – Sehun’s annoyance was audible but surprisingly the other didn’t flinch. He just walked back to the kitchen to get his boss the bottle. After he was left alone, Sehun took out his phone and dialed the number he hated seeing the most on his screen.

_\- Sehun! What a pleasant surprise! – _Ahn Oh – Joo picked up after the first ring, obviously having anticipated the call.

_\- What do you want from me?_ – Sehun’s voice was angry yet somehow tired.

_\- You are calling me so late asking what do I want from you?_ _I don’t know what you are talking about, are you drunk?_

_\- Quit playing your stupid games! I won’t let anyone else get hurt so better tell me what you want! – _Sehun drank his whiskey in one time, pouring himself another.

_\- What I truly want you can’t give me in a day or in a couple. There will be no documents, no money involved … I am not really interested in those things, I just wanted to make you feel weak, powerless and like you are losing everything you’ve worked for, everyone you love as well … _ the fact that his enemy was the one to initiate contact again, made Ahn Oh - Joo more than satisfied.

_\- You wanted me to suffer, well, I am suffering! What else do you want? – _Sehun was not screaming but his raised tone implied just how angry and worked up he was because of the other’s words.

_\- For starters, come by my house tomorrow night._ _Let’s have a drink or two, shall we? _

After scoffing quite audibly, Sehun threw his phone carelessly on the ground, the device breaking certainly. The sound must have been heard by the maids and Seo Kang – Joon for the three of them got to the living room, slightly running.

_\- Mr. Oh, are you okay? – _one of the maids tried approaching him but was met with his raged eyes.

_\- Get out!_ _All of you, get out! _– Sehun’s yells got the women startled and they were quick to follow his command. The one who did not obey his boss was Kang – Joon who even got closer, not hesitant or scared.

_\- I told you to get out. – _Sehun’s face was buried in his hands, elbows on his thighs.

_\- I won’t and I don’t want to!_ – Kang – Joon’s determined voice kind of surprised the other.

_\- Look, kid – _the angered man sprung to his feet and wrapped his hand around the other’s neck. – _I am not in the fucking mood! – _snarling at the other, Sehun was getting more and more amazed by his reaction. Kang – Joon did not have any expression on his face, nor fear in his eyes. He just stood there, his throat being gripped and held his breath. _ – Why aren’t you running back to your room? _

_\- I am not scared of you … _he and Sehun were a few inches apart, the air around suffocating them. It was intense, looking at the older’s dark, angered eyes but it was weirdly arousing. – _Please? – _Kang – Joon had to admit that having the other’s hand tightened around his neck felt good, exciting even, but he needed to take care of Sehun, he needed to take advantage of the moment and show him he was trustworthy.

The older removed his hand from Kang – Joon’s neck and sat back on the couch, looking to his side, avoiding the other’s eyes. Sehun hated the fact he let someone else, someone he barely knew, see him in that state. Having felt vulnerable, he tried to attack verbally and then physically, but seeing it did not work, he gave up.

Kang – Joon did not lose his determination and sat next to the other, rubbing his hands together to warm them up a bit. He had seen Sehun’s tattoos the night he laid in his bed and thankfully, the latter did not remember that. It would have made it awkward for Sehun knowing he had been in bed with the house keeping boy but that only gave Kang – Joon the opportunity to break the ice between them in a different way.

Sehun was so oblivious to the fact that the boy had any kind of interest in him. His mind being preoccupied with much greater issues left him thinking Seo Kang – Joon only meant to show his obedience and loyalty. Even the long pause they shared when his hands had been around the other’s neck, Sehun did not see as something that exciting or agitating at all.

Focusing on his future plans, Sehun got carried away in a matter of seconds. It startled him, feeling Kang – Joon’s hands on his back, warm and gentle. Was it inappropriate to let the boy touch him, he didn’t know in that particular moment? Getting a massage from the house boy was not a big deal, right?

Feeling the other’s tender touch and the slight pressure of his palms definitely relaxed his body and mindlessly, Sehun turned more to the side, making it easier to have access to his back.

Kang – Joon was trying to be as delicate as possible. His actions were just the opposite to the other’s tense muscles and trembling hands. Sehun was still furious and his body language showed it off clearly even though his violent actions came to an end. The boy was concentrated and decisive to take the other’s mind off of his problems but seeing Sehun’s body under the bright lights in the living room raised some questions. The tattoos were beautiful, yes, but all those cuts, bullet wounds, burns … it made Kang – Joon feel in a strange way, as if he was being miserable and upset looking at them …

Sehun had just started to calm down and lean back against the other’s hands when he noticed they had stopped moving. Opening his eyes, puzzled, he felt the feather – like touches of Kang – Joon’s fingers, sliding across his deepest, longest scar. That sensation brought back memories, the ones he wished to forget the most. Kai was the first person not part of the family whom he allowed to see his scars and even touch them. Closing his eyes, Sehun pictured the moment he and his husband shared … the other’s soft fingers … his movements slow yet determined … Why was he still calling him husband? Kai was not his husband anymore! He turned out to be everything Sehun could possibly despise …

_\- Enough … _Sehun got triggered by those moments and got to his feet suddenly, confusing the other.

Not a single word left Kang – Joon’s mouth before Sehun ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room. He wished to be alone, all by himself …

** ∞ **

Kai thrashed in his bed for an hour or two, but eventually fell asleep. He dreamt of something, something from his past which he forgot the minute he was awaken by the door unlocking. He prayed silently for that person coming in to be Kyungsoo and not a guard, or worse, Ahn Oh – Joo.

_\- Are you sleeping? – _not being able to see the boy’s eyes, Kyungsoo walked inside, his steps almost inaudible.

_\- No, I am not!_ – Kai pushed aside his covers and sat on the edge of the bed, the shorter next to him.

_\- I didn’t know anything about Jackson until tonight._

_\- You didn’t? But Ahn Oh – Joo …_

_\- He kept it away from me but eventually told me earlier. He wanted me to be the one to let you know what had happened. _

_\- You are scaring me … _Kai tried initiating eye contact, but the other looked away.

_\- Jackson was in a car crash and his injuries are severe._ – Kyungsoo saw Kai’s hand placed over his mouth.

_\- He is alive, right?_

_\- He is … but … _the shorter knew how that would affect Kai but not telling him was not a choice. It was better for the boy to hear the truth from Kyungsoo rather than Ahn Oh – Joo.

_\- Tell me!_

_\- He had hit his head and got a brain hemorrhage …_

_\- For God’s sake … _Kai buried his face in his hands, trying to comprehend what the other was telling him.

_\- Listen to me!_ _Hey, look at me, Kai! – _Kyungsoo removed the other’s hands from his face and tried catching his attention. – _Don’t let him win! Don’t let him kick you around and humiliate you …_

_\- And do what? Play by his rules and lose every bit of myself trying to be someone else, someone He wants me to be? – _Kai was deeply upset, angry even. His tone was raising and his brows were furrowed.

_\- I know, believe me, I know … but being stubborn and doing the opposite will lead to consequences as you already can see. – _Kyungsoo averted his eyes, memories reminding him of the time he was just getting used to faking his words, actions, gestures and later on even his thoughts. – _I am going to help as much as I can, but you have to try harder!_

_\- Why are you helping me, protecting me? _

_\- Because we have much more in common than you think. – _the shorter needed his hours of sleep as well and given the fact the conversation was going the wrong way, he decided it was best to leave.

_\- Wait, what do you mean?_ – Kai got to his feet, curious enough to almost pull the other back in his room.

_\- Go to bed, kid._

And that left Kai speechless, barefoot in the middle of his room. He was afraid but hopeful. Knowing what Ahn Oh – Joo was capable of scared him but hearing Kyungsoo’s words gave him just a breath of hope. He again saw that friendly, caring side of the latter which felt good, even comforting.

** ∞ **

The rest of the family drove off fairly quickly for they knew Sehun needed his space and as much as they wanted to be around Jackson, they knew he had to spend time with his lover and fill in the blanks he had in his memories. No one could admit it but they all knew what was happening. The family was falling apart, one by one getting almost lethally hurt, kidnapped or something. Business required their attention but when their lives were at stake, they needed to focus on protecting each other. Nothing was more important than that.

Heading straight home, Chen and Xiumin did not exchange a single word. They were upset and shaken of what had happened but of course, understanding. Everyone knew Lay and Jackson would not take part in any missions and Sehun would let them take a break of everything for as long as they wished. It was the right thing to do for suffering a brain injury so severe was not a joke, everyone should be thankful that Jackson survived it.

Chen was emotional, biting his nails through the drive home. He was worried for Sehun as much he was for Jackson. He knew their boss felt guilty and that was surely an awful torture for a man.

Entering the house, Xiumin caught his hand, trying to lead him upstairs, only to be stopped.

_\- I think I want to check something on my computer, I won’t be long. – _smiling back to his lover, Chen excused himself, going to the computer room.

Technology was simple, you type in a command and the machines just comply. Nothing was impossible for Chen if he had his computers before his eyes. He could extract any information he needed, hack any other device he wanted, fabricate documents, signatures or whatever. No feelings were in the way, no questions asked. The equipment was at his service and all he needed was electricity.

Switching on his monitor, Chen noticed a couple of notifications popping out from the secret server he had created for communicating with the family members or receiving important data that could never be tracked back to any of them.

The sender of the messages did not have a real name, it was just a combination of letters and numbers. Okay, Chen opened them after activating every program he had detecting and protecting from viruses.

_\- What is this about…? – _he was skimming through the messages just to see what they were about but a more detailed reading would have been necessary, he noticed. – _I – I don’t understand … What is all this? – _he was speaking to himself, opening the next message and then the next one, realizing there were many attachments to each of them. – _Is this some sick joke? – _documents, photos and video recordings were being played on the screens. – _What’s going on ...? This can’t be … _

_\- Hey, why are you still here?_ Chen had spent a couple of hours in the computer room until his lover came in rubbing his sleepy eyes.

_\- Oh, uhm …_ _nothing … I – I was just checking my notifications, that’s it! – _switching off the monitors the minute he heard the other, Chen tried coming up with a reasonable answer.

_\- Is there something wrong?_

_\- N – no, not at all! Let’s go to bed, shall we? – _grabbing Xiumin’s hand, Chen led him to their bedroom.

** ∞ **

Kai’s next day training was going well. He was worried about Jackson, no doubt, but knowing Kyungsoo was still on his side and wanted to help him, meant that every upcoming information about the injured man’s condition would be shared with him. Everyone from the family was a warrior, unbreakable and able to survive much more battles than they believed. Thinking about all of them that way even motivated Kai for doing his daily workouts. He knew that pushing his body beyond his limits would hurt physically but he preferred that kind of pain as a distraction. It was better to sweat his ass off at the gym or inside the ring than to spend a minute in Ahn Oh – Joo’s company, listening to his stupid, humorous scenarios. Kyungsoo was right, Kai shouldn’t let the other win so easily and treat him like a punching bag.

Just having eaten his lunch, Kai heard someone opening the door to his room. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo was not the one to step in.

_\- You are not going inside the ring for today. – _Ahn Oh – Joo came inside, smoking his cigarette.

_\- Why?_ – Kai asked suspiciously, trying not to inhale the bad smelling smoke.

_\- You are gonna fix your hair by yourself and put on the clothes I am about to give you._ _Sehun is coming here tonight. – _the disgusting smirk never left the man’s face, did it?

_\- Fine._ – Kai managed to keep his face expressionless, looking directly in the other’s eyes.

The boy’s behavior left Ahn Oh – Joo speechless. For the first time he did not receive a sign of protest, anger or annoyance. It pleased him, made him think Kai was sincerely becoming ignorant of Sehun’s presence, but was it actually true? The old man was about to test that fact, not believing it so quickly.

**∞**

Sehun knew drinking would not solve any of his problems, maybe even worsen them. His favorite whiskey was as much toxic as it was hot and sweet on his tongue. He needed to get some sleep for sure and that’s why he swallowed a couple of sleeping pills before going to bed.

Waking up a bit later, Sehun was thankful he slept well without being a part of some gory nightmare. His mood was not any less different than the previous night but he was going to try and keep his harsh words to himself as well as keep his tone cool.

Sehun did not mean any harm to Kang – Joon but the fearless kid was pushing his limits. The latter was probably curious about his boss’s life but invading Sehun’s privacy and asking too many questions would not work. The boy was part of the staff after all, not a friend of his.

After taking a cold shower, Sehun went downstairs to the living room where the served breakfast along with his hot coffee awaited him. Just when he unbuttoned his blazer to sit, Seo Kang – Joon walked in.

_\- Good morning, Mr. Sehun. Would you like for something else with your breakfast? – _the boy kept his hands behind his back, showing obedience.

_\- No, everything’s good._ – Sehun noticed the other’s reserved behavior, the stoic face not likely for him.

He wanted to say something, he really did, because seeing the other’s face so serious felt different. The smile Kang – Joon always had on his face was something Sehun liked. The latter had always focused on finding friendly, cheerful people working inside his house, for the energy they possessed distracted him a bit from all that seriousness and pressure of his world.

Anyways, Sehun needed to hurry for he wished to go to the hospital. It made him anxious, agitated and embarrassed to go there and look Lay or Jackson in their eyes. The guilt he felt was eating him from inside out but staying away frustrated him even more. He had to make sure Jackson was recovering and Lay was not losing it.

Sehun jumped in his car and drove off to the hospital, his back sweating more with every kilometer passing but kept his grip tight around the wheel.

As soon as he got inside, he took the elevator to Jackson’s room, being absolutely sure he would find Lay there. Getting closer to the door, he knocked but did not push it open. Sehun waited just for a few seconds before his friend came to sight.

_\- Sehun! _

_\- Lay, I …_

_\- Come on, get inside. _

_\- Can we – can we talk somewhere else? – _Sehun took a step back, hesitance nobody had ever seen.

_\- Jackson wants to see you, Sehun._ – Lay noticed the other’s changed demeanor and caressed his shoulder gently.

_\- I can’t, you know that!_

_\- Do this for me, please. – _Lay’s eyes looked tired but the minute he asked Sehun to get in, a particular kind of sparkle was visible in his black orbs. No words were spoken, Lay just pulling the other by his hand. 

_\- Sehun!_ – Jackson’s voice sounded happy, cheerful even. He was pleased to see the other.

_\- How are you? – _Sehun neared the bed, sitting on a chair next to it.

_\- Except for the headaches and tiredness, nothing is bothering me._

_\- Good. Good. – _Sehun tried smiling but the others noticed how hard it was that for him given the fact how fake his grimace was.

_\- Sehun?_ – Jackson turned his hand with palm faced upwards. – _Brother! – _Sehun placed his hand over his. – _Look at me. None of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of this! – _Jackson clasped hands with the other. – _Lay told me everything and I cannot imagine the pain you are going through but no matter what happens you are still our leader! – _Sehun scoffed which Jackson did not find as the right respond to his words. – _I would take a fucking bullet for you and I know you would for any of us! You have to stop blaming yourself and use that brilliant mind you have to make up a master plan. Ahn Oh – Joo not only needs to be killed, he needs to be fucking erased! And whether you like it or not, you know him better than any of us! – _even though the Chinese man was lying immobilized in bed, his words sounded empowering, his face fired up. – _Remember what you did with your father’s business? You made an empire. Now let’s make this a dynasty, God damn it! _

Jackson had always been a sweet talker, quiet but when excited turned into the perfect inspirer. Sehun could not help but smile, feeling blissful by the fact his friend was okay and so sympathetic. He never should have doubted his family members. Nobody had ever blamed anybody for anything. If one of them made a mistake, it was everyone’s fault.


	36. Chapter 36

_ **Hey, guys! How are you doing? I hope everyone is in good health and you are staying home.** _

_ **I wanted to ask you two things, that’s why I am writing this above the chapter.** _

_ **A girl, who I so much appreciate for being here, reading and commenting every update I post, needs your help. She is trying to find a fanfic she has read some time ago but isn’t able to find it. The story is B/G and Jongin had a sister who happened to be obsessed with him. Both their parents are constantly abusing their son, especially the father who is actually a little out of his mind, traumatized by his father (Jongin’s grandfather) violating him during his childhood. Anyways, Jongin is still a teenager and a girl who looks a lot like a boy because she still doesn’t have curves, her hair is cut like a boy’s and she wears a boy’s uniform. The girl starts hiding somewhere in the house and manages to take a video of the parents beating Jongin. Kyungsoo is present in that story and it turns out he is that girl who befriends Jongin and helps him get away from the family for he (she) had experienced abuse from parents as well. Please, if someone has any idea, text me.** _

_ **The second thing I wanted to ask you concerns my fanfic. I have read a couple of comments saying “the family is so stupid”, “Sehun is stupid himself why doesn’t he make up a plan?”. I wanted to write a couple of lines about this since probably more people are asking the same question, I guess. So, you see Sehun might be powerful, intelligent and very very skillful, but having mental problems and so many disorders comes with a price. I am trying to mention dark moments of his past and his present to constantly remind you how much he had suffered throughout his whole life so you could get the idea about how mentally unstable he is. Being messed up in the head is a lot more serious than we all think and that’s what I am trying to imply in every chapter. The other reason for the family not to attack Ahn Oh – Joo is that their whole organization has been weakened. The old man killed Sehun’s most trusted guards and when he let other men take their places, Ahn Oh – Joo stroke again and killed them. So many trusted men killed means Sehun would have to rely on underlings who he probably has never met, which in his situation is not good at all, because you all saw what happened to his plane and how a guard had betrayed him. Lay and Jackson are in no condition to go to war and that brings us to the conclusion that the family itself is having a really tough time. Imagine Sehun had not played Ahn Oh – Joo’s game and Jackson gets killed because of a couple of companies or whatever. Family is above everything and everyone and Sehun would do everything, anything to protect them. I hope I make sense, I am trying to explain myself, to explain the seriousness of the situation.** _

_ **On the other hand, I have so much scenes and situations played in my head for thousands of times which cannot happen right now and the story needs to go on so I could write them in detail. I know the fanfic is going slowly but I wish to give you as much information as I can and make you go through their daily lives, not only their tragedies or their happy moments. At the end of the day, that’s just like how this story has been in my head and I will not change it for anything because my imagination is unique and if there are people who do not like the fanfic, there are people who would love it.** _

_ **Wow, I am sorry for keeping you up here for so long. I am always happy to answer your comments and if any of you have any questions, I am always here to explain everything that is confusing you, of course, without spoiling anything.** _

_ **Thank you for being critical though, it helps a lot!** _

_ **Thank you again for being here!** _

* * *

Sehun decided to go to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s house to let at least someone from the family know he was going to meet Ahn Oh – Joo. The moment he entered the house and shouted the owners’ names, the shorter came out of the living room, surprise on his face.

_\- Boss? What are you doing here? – _awkwardly smiling, Baekhyun spoke a little louder than usual as if trying to make sure someone else could hear him.

_\- I was at the hospital and decided to stop by._ _Where is Chanyeol? _

_\- Actually … _Baekhyun was running behind the other, Sehun dashing inside the living room.

_\- Is there something going on …_? – the rest of the family turned to face their boss, startled. – _Why are you all here?_

_\- Sehun! – _Chanyeol was the first to greet him and pat him on the back, trying to hide the surprise with his casual gestures. – _Nothing, we were just discussing something about the ships to Europe. Didn’t want to bother you, that’s all. _

_\- Hm. – _Sehun believed the other for they had all seen his mood yesterday night, but the expressions drawn on their faces seemed a bit odd. – _I am going to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house tonight. _

_\- What, why? – _Chen got suspiciously disturbed by what he heard, even suddenly got to his feet.

_\- He said he wanted to talk and I cannot risk any of your lives anymore, I have to go._ – Sehun accepted the glass of whiskey Kris handed him. – _I just wanted you to know where I will be, just in case. _

_\- Why don’t you take a few guards with you? – _Suho was worried.

_\- Or put an earpiece, just in case?_ – Xiumin suggested an idea, a little more likely to be welcomed.

_\- I won’t be needing any of this._ _He won’t kill me; he is obsessed with me. – _Sehun sipped from the golden liquid. – _If he kills me, everything he has done for all those years would have been meaningless. _

_\- Okay, maybe he doesn’t want to kill you, but what makes you think he won’t take advantage of the fact you will be coming alone, and do something … I don’t know, anything? – _Chanyeol was getting fired up, pissed at the other’s stupid bravery.

_\- I did not come here to listen to your objections but to let you know!_ _The only thing I am asking of you all is to take care of business for a while. – _Sehun appreciated the fact that his partners were worried about him, but there were situations, people which required his attention, and his only. Ahn Oh – Joo was a sensitive subject and he needed to be dealt with delicacy, or things could get messy once more.

_\- He is so playing with you right now!_ _Your feelings, your time … your patience! – _Baekhyun raised his tone, assuming the other won’t listen, but his emotions got the best of him.

_\- I have to go, thanks for the drink. – _Sehun knew he couldn’t convince the other even if he had a plan against Ahn Oh – Joo, that’s why he decided to head home and rest a bit before going to that man’s house.

_\- This stays between us, do you hear me? – _the minute he heard the door closing after Sehun, Baekhyun warned the others.

** ∞ **

Sehun got to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house a little past eight for the other hadn’t set up a time. All of the guards standing before the door, stared, one of them opening the door for him and escorting him inside.

_\- My dear guest, welcome! – _Sehun was led to the living room, where the old man was sitting comfortably on the couch.

_\- I can see my presence excites you quite much._

_\- It does, I admit it! – _inviting the other to sit beside him, Ahn Oh – Joo poured him a glass of whiskey and handed him a pair of chopsticks. – _I am glad you came. _

_\- I have nothing to talk about with you but if me accepting your invitation would mean you will leave my family alone; I am glad to be here as well. – _Sehun drank from his glass after taking out a cigarette.

_\- Tell me, Sehun, do you think if you haven’t attacked me in the first place, we could have become partners?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo lit a cigarette as well, crossing his legs casually, focusing on the other’s body language.

_\- I don’t do business with psychopaths like you!_ – Sehun snarled, although his tone remained cool.

_\- Funny, you calling me that since everybody now knows about your mental health, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh – Joo was trying to piss him off, show him he was aware of Sehun’s every weak spot, every vulnerability.

_\- You should be the one bothered, not me._ _I could snap any minute. _

_\- I would love to see that anger, that rage within you once again! It’s so … intense! – _Ahn Oh – Joo sipped from his glass.

_\- Love, are you coming?_ _I’ve been waiting for hours, what’s …– _Kai’s voice could be heard coming from a few meters away as well as his bare feet stepping on the marble. The minute he entered the living room and saw Sehun, he made a pause just before walking towards them. – _taking you so long? _ _I didn’t know we had a guest, I thought you were still in your office. – _the boy got closer before sitting on Ahn Oh – Joo’s knee, the old man’s hand wrapping around his waist.

_\- Inviting Sehun over has become such a habit, I forgot to mention it. I hope you don’t mind it. – _the old man kissed the other’s exposed shoulder.

Sehun found it difficult not to stare, hoping that sipping from his whiskey would keep him busy enough to look away. The others were making a scene and he felt disgusted. Kai was wearing a silk navy blue pajama, the shirt too big, falling to his side. The oversized clothing was revealing his neck, collarbones and his shoulder, Kai’s soft, tanned skin always quickening Sehun’s pulse. It was awkward, embarrassing even, looking at the boy being so close and intimate with his enemy. He used to share his bed with that boy, for God’s sake!

_\- Would you like something to drink, Kai? – _Ahn Oh – Joo looked lovingly at the boy who was still sitting on his knee.

_\- Hm, maybe a glass of red wine._ – Kai snaked his hands around the old man’s neck, acting as intimate as he could but being honest with himself, he had never felt more sickened or filthier. He knew he had to play the “lover” part well, but seeing how worked up Sehun got, made it a lot harder. Kai knew making his husband angry was a guarantee about an upcoming episode of his which would not let him sleep peacefully that night.

Ahn Oh – Joo called for the maids and while asking one of them for a glass of wine and another bottle of whiskey, Kai did not find the strength to leave Sehun’s eyes. They were intimidating, deep and fierce, as if demanding something from him. Sehun had always been this way, he had always had such strong presence that Kai would every time find himself going weak, his body getting hotter and hotter.

_\- Thank you. – _Kai was grateful when the maid got him the glass of wine, for he managed to get his eyes off of the other.

_\- So, how is Jackson?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo was that bold, asking the inappropriate question.

_\- We both know you have found a way to get your hands on that information._ – Sehun sipped from his glass again, emptying it.

_\- Yes, I heard about his diagnose which is very unfortunate but I am sure you have been to the hospital after he had woken up._ _Tell me, are there any symptoms? – _Ahn Oh – Joo talked while filling the other’s glass again, Kai sitting next to him, having changed his position.

_\- Memory loss._

_\- I have not thought of this, I admit that! He doesn’t remember anything at all? – _Ahn Oh – Joo felt Kai lifting his legs on his thighs, the glass of wine held in his lap, and started massaging the boy’s feet.

_\- He does._ _The last thing he remembers is the wedding. – _Sehun continued drinking in a faster pace than he should have.

_\- Oh, I bet the other sweet doctor had spent at least a couple of hours telling him what had happened to you, to Kai …_

_\- Yes, he has the right to know that there had been a traitor living with us. – _Sehun looked at Kai, the latter winking and raising his glass for a cheer.

_\- I am going to bed; this conversation is boring me._ _Please, don’t be long! – _Kai excused himself and walked out of the living room, Sehun trying his best not to look for the last time before losing sight of him.

Ahn Oh – Joo kept filling his glass and Sehun was getting drunk without even noticing. Too caught up in his problems, he was once again trying to drown his emotions.

_\- Well, your family is alive, at least your non biological one – _Ahn Oh – Joo spoke ironically – _cheers to that! _

_\- If you touch anyone, I swear … _

_\- Relax, Sehun! I don’t want much, you are just too blinded by fear to understand it. You focus so much on worrying about your family, trying to protect them, that you can’t see the bigger picture. – _leaning against the leather couch, the old man lit another cigarette.

_\- You tried killing some of them, what could possibly be the bigger picture?_ – Sehun laughed sarcastically, finishing a third glass of whiskey.

_\- Punishing someone by killing his loved ones is easy._ _I used to enjoy it but now I am proud of my creative ways to break people! _

_\- So, you enjoyed killing my brother that much? – _he felt even dizzier, pictures of Luhan in his head.

_\- Let me ask you something._ _Why don’t you ever mention your father? I killed him too, didn’t I? It’s Luhan you are talking about every time … _seeing Sehun pouring himself another glass, the old man knew he had hit a nerve. – _Tell me, Sehun, what was your father like? Had he ever showed you something but violence? A little fatherly warmth, maybe a pat on the back or a hug when you came home alive, even without your brother …? _

_\- You know nothing about my father! – _Sehun raised his tone, triggered by the other mentioning his old man.

_\- What about your mother?_ _Did she love you more? _

_\- You are so full of shit! – _Sehun emptied a fourth glass of whiskey and decided it was time to go home. His head hurt and he was drunk enough to stagger.

_\- You can’t drive!_ _You, – _Ahn Oh – Joo snapped his fingers at one of his guards – _drive my guest home. _

_\- I can … drive myself! _

_\- I can’t let anything happen to you. – _the old man placed his hand on Sehun’s nape and whispered in his ear.

** ∞ **

Kai managed to hide just outside the living room and eavesdrop everything, his back against a wall. He could hear Ahn Oh – Joo’s determined intentions on angering Sehun and sadly, couldn’t do anything to stop him. The latter’s mentality was fragile and knowing how those words would affect him, made Kai feel annoyingly helpless, his fists clenched to his sides.

The second he heard the others’ footsteps he ran downstairs to his room, a guard locking him up. Ahn Oh – Joo had instructed him to go back to his place, relying on his good will because having a guard escort him would not look good in front of Sehun. Well, Kai did it, except for the fact he waited a good half an hour before running to the basement.

Taking off the pajama, Kai ran to the bathroom and sat on the floor, the cold stream of water, wetting his body and hair. At least he knew Sehun would be safely driven back home, which eliminated worry from his list of emotions keeping him up at night.

Hearing someone knocking, Kai looked at the bathroom door.

_\- You did good, kid. Think of something you want and I expect your answer tomorrow morning. Be smart with your choice. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door and the boy was thankful he was pleased with his show.

Having the old man satisfied with his performance guaranteed him just a little peace but was Kai satisfied with his actions? He felt dirty, filthy, gross … remembering how close they were, Ahn Oh – Joo kissing his shoulder or wrapping his hands around his waist … Kai could bet he looked just like a cheap whore in Sehun’s eyes.

The water was freezing, a little painful against his hot skin. Kai brushed his hair back and supported his head backwards against the cold tiles. What he did in front of Sehun upset him more than he thought it would but at least the other would get back home safe, not touched by Ahn Oh – Joo. Kai had no idea whether he was going numb or his emotions were just too overwhelming to differentiate them anymore.

** ∞ **

Seo Kang – Joon woke up at six for his morning jog. It was his third time going into the woods for a run since he had started working for Sehun. It was energizing, quiet and peaceful, going out so early. What was more, the forest had always been empty and the antisocial persona he was enjoyed it very much. He needed some time alone to clear his thoughts and to organize his chaotic emotions.

Sehun had come home drunk last night and ignored his greeting, immediately running to his room. It annoyed him, to be honest, not getting any attention from the other. Kang – Joon hated the fact how desperate he was, every minute Sehun spending with him, making him fall deeper into the abyss of his dark, sharp eyes.

Shit! He was running as fast as he could, his muscles burning and sweat forming wet spots on his sports t-shirt. Why was thinking about Sehun always getting him so excited, making him feel so alive and euphoric? It confused him really. Could Kang – Joon be really falling in love?

His thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in his right calf. He felt intense cramps stiffening his leg and he stopped, immobilized. Kang – Joon had to walk back to the house for the scheduled time for breakfast was approaching. He knew the other maids would take care of everything, but he was the main house keeper, the one who should be greeting his boss, always present and ready to serve him.

Slowly walking back to the house, Kang – Joon got back just in time. Sehun had obviously overslept with an hour and the maids were just bringing him hot coffee. The house boy knew it was inappropriate to show himself in his sports clothes but the cramps were killing him and he went to the kitchen to get some ice.

_\- Are you okay, Joon? – _one of the maids saw him limping and got worried.

_\- Yeah, I have muscle cramps in my calf._ _I am gonna be alright. Please, just take care of Mr. Sehun’s breakfast. – _Kang – Joon watched the maid walking back to the living room and sat on a bar stool around the marble kitchen counter.

_\- What happened?_ – Sehun’s voice startled the other and he almost fell from the stool, embarrassed.

_\- I –_ _I am sorry I didn’t serve your breakfast …_

_\- I asked you something. – _the older looked at Kang – Joon’s leg.

_\- I went out for a run and my leg stiffened all of a sudden, I got cramps! _

_\- Come with me, can you walk? – _grabbing the boy’s arm, Sehun slowly led him to the couch where he could sit.

Kang – Joon groaned, the pain suddenly harsher making him almost flop on the couch. He felt awkward for having to be supported while walking, but Sehun’s touch made him feel just a little grateful for the cramps.

_\- Tell me if it hurts. – _Sehun waited for the other to sit and placed Kang – Joon’s hurting leg on his lap. Slowly sliding his hands up and down the other’s calf, Sehun just registered the shorts he was wearing and the tight sports shirt. Kang – Joon was a handsome boy, he had to admit it, dark hair always brushed back complimenting his unusually light goldenbrown eyes. He was a little shorter than Sehun, athletic but lean. A man should be blind not to notice him but that was far from the older’s intentions. Sehun felt ashamed for even staring, for the only person he had eyes for was sadly still Kai.

_\- Oh God …_ just when Sehun started using pressure, the other moaned out loud, clenching his fists, pained.

_\- Do you want me stop? _

_\- No, it feels – feels good! – _Kang – Joon continued moaning softly with his eyes closed while having the other’s hands massaging him.

_\- Try to relax your muscles, you are so tense._ – Sehun did not mean to look exactly there but Kang – Joon’s nipples were obviously hard, showing through his thin, polyester shirt. If someone was listening to their conversation without seeing what they were doing, a person could get the wrong idea. Around ten minutes had passed when Sehun started gently sliding his hands again, using no pressure. – _You feel better? _

_\- Yeah, a lot! – _lifting himself in a sitting position, Kang – Joon was hit with the realization of how sexual the sounds he had been making, actually have been. – _Thank you, Mr. Sehun. It won’t happen again! – _the boy got to his feet, indeed the cramps feeling better.

_\- You can go for a run whenever you like, but from now on, a guard will be coming with you._ _It’s not that safe to go out into the woods like this. – _Sehun was serious, knowing that Ahn Oh – Joo might one day even attack the maids or Kang – Joon.

_\- O – okay, Mr. Sehun. – _the boy bowed awkwardly, impatient to hide himself somewhere because of embarrassment.

_\- Just Sehun, let’s stop with the annoying formality!_ – smiling to the other, Sehun knew that being friendly would make the other feel a little less ashamed of what had happened.

**∞**

Kai woke up by himself, surprised that no one had entered his room yet. He was thankful but a little worried. Did he wake up earlier than usual?

Using the free time he had, Kai took a cold morning shower and brushed his teeth, for the first time not rushing.

_\- Good morning. – _getting startled by Ahn Oh – Joo who was sitting on his bed, Kai almost slipped after getting out from the bathroom, water still dripping down his body.

_\- Morning._ – he felt embarrassed for the towel wrapped around his waist managed to cover just his most intimate parts.

_\- Before going to work out I am expecting to hear your wish._ – the old man smiled, knowing there weren’t many things he would give the other anyways.

_\- I want to see Jackson._

_\- No! – _Ahn Oh – Joo was quick to refuse, not even thinking about it for a second.

_\- Good morning._ – Kyungsoo entered the room, confused when seeing his boss.

_\- He is fighting inside the ring today!_ – the old man was angry, planning to punish his prisoner because of his audacity to make that wish.

_\- Yes, boss._ – Kyungsoo bowed politely.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo, please! – _Kai called the man’s name probably for the first time and that definitely stopped him before storming out of the room.

_\- You don’t get it, do you?_

_\- Use me, use this situation in your favor! I am gonna say whatever you want, do whatever you want! I just want to see Jackson, even though he probably hates me now. This is my wish and if you are smart you will think your answer over! – _Kai knew he was being selfish. Going to the hospital would be so insulting to Sehun and his family but he couldn’t help it. Constantly thinking about the Chinese man and the times he had saved him or treated his wounds, made Kai even more upset about the condition Jackson was in. Doubtfully, but if anyone from the family still believed in his good heart and the probability he hadn’t faked some of his emotions, they would let him see the injured man without making a scandal or attacking each other whether verbally or physically.

** ∞ **

Sehun drank his coffee and had his breakfast before making the decision to send out a message to everyone and go to the hospital. At first, guilt was eating him up, convincing him the best choice was to stay away, but talking to Jackson and realizing for the millionth time how strong the connection they shared was, made him reconsider his isolation. Neither Jackson, nor Lay wanted to be alone, just the opposite. It was one of those times where a member from the family needed support, protection and love the most. Being a massive crime organization did not mean they were emotionless monsters, they still had feelings, maybe even experiencing them stronger than ordinary people for knowing the risks they had been taking all their lives, being aware of the possibility to get killed any day.

Taking some of his guards with him, Sehun headed to the hospital, hoping the others would be on time as well. 

He had to admit that going there got him feeling cheerful, energetic even. Focusing on the fact Jackson was alive and about to recover pretty soon without any severe damages to his body, made him hopeful and helped him ignore his personal emotion issues for a while.

Entering his friend’s hospital room, Sehun was happy to be met with all the others, bright smiles on their faces. After they registered his appearance, they all greeted him, Chanyeol patting him on the back. He knew everyone was probably eager to ask him about last night but didn’t anyways, not wishing to make the mood drop and mention the old man’s name again.

Sehun didn’t know but Baekhyun had been constantly calling Seo Kang – Joon last night, expecting his boss to come home safe and sound. He and Chanyeol knew their friend would not call them to let them know he was home, for they knew Ahn Oh – Joo always got him upset, angry even, and thankfully, the house boy was there at their service to let them know when Sehun had gotten home.

Drinking whiskey in the middle of the day, in a hospital, looked and sounded so bizarre but they felt like celebrating. Celebrating life, love and loyalty. Being constantly worried did not give them enough time to spend together, heal together, which was exactly what the family needed, especially Jackson.

They spend hours talking, laughing at stories they shared since they have known each other. Of course, Jackson had some questions about his missing memories which required serious answers, but everyone was quick to give them and continue with some happy moments or crazy ones, making all of them remember the good times they had shared and would continue to do so, together, as one, as a family.

The sun had set and the night took over, making them realize just how much time they had spent inside Jackson’s room. All of them appreciated it but it was time for their injured friend to rest and be with his lover, in private.

Just before getting to their feet to say their good byes for the night, a sudden, unexpected knock grasped their attention, all of them turning to the door. Sehun wrapped his fingers around his gun which was tucked in his waist for they had warned doctors and nurses not to disturb them. He knew it wasn’t someone from the hospital staff, they were too obedient and scared not to comply. But who was it then? 


	37. Chapter 37

Just when Kris went for the door, it got opened. To everyone’s awful surprise, Ahn Oh – Joo stepped in along with Kai. The older was smirking and his partner was holding a big bouquet of fresh, colorful flowers.

_\- How dare you come in here? – _Sehun did not care how his enemies got in, he just wanted them out as soon as possible. Angered by their arrival, he stood between them and Jackson’s bed.

_\- It’s your fault, it’s all your fault!_ – Lay’s emotions controlled his actions and he tried grabbing Ahn Oh – Joo. Kris wrapped his hands around him, trying to calm him down.

_\- Get out!_ – Sehun snarled, looking at Kai, then at the other.

_\- I just wanted to see Jackson, make sure he is okay._ _You don’t need to be so hostile! – _the boy could feel all eyes were on him, everyone extremely tensed.

_\- You don’t have that right!_

_\- Boss, please! – _Jackson’s words got everyone’s attention which made his lover protest. – _Lay, it’s okay. – _no matter how fired up they all were, they backed away and allowed Kai to get a bit closer.

_\- Well, we got you these flowers and came to wish you a quick recovery._ – the boy placed the gift on the bed. – _I also heard you don’t remember what has happened after the wedding, but I …_

_\- I know! – _Jackson changed his tone, showing the disappointment he felt – _And you know what? I am not mad; I am not even surprised. It was too good to be true, your persona, your actions, everything! I am just greatly upset with what you’ve done to Sehun. I mean, man, all this lying, faking … How could you fuck someone who was supposed to be your spouse’s enemy? Are you really that pathetic? You two knew there was no way breaking Sehun physically and took advantage of his … issues. You should remember minds heal, get better, but if you are rotten from within, nothing and no one could possibly help you! _

_\- You know what’s more pathetic? The fact that Sehun still loves me even after everything I have done! To him, to you, to everyone! – _Kai could not think straight after Jackson’s words. They got to him definitely and he hoped Sehun or someone else would make them leave because he could no longer stand to be in that room.

_\- That’s it!_ _Get out or it’s going to get ugly, I swear! – _Sehun closed the distance, being an inch from Ahn Oh – Joo.

_\- Tomorrow night, the restaurant in the center you like going to._ _8 o’clock. – _the old man lowered his voice almost whispering to the other before grabbing Kai’s hand and leading him out of the room.

_\- I am gonna check … _Sehun pointed his finger at the door, not knowing what to say and ran after his enemy to make sure he was out of the hospital.

Walking a few meters behind, Ahn Oh – Joo would turn around from time to time, ironically smiling in Sehun’s face. The old man knew his and Kai’s appearance disturbed everyone which pleased him even more. Just when they got to the first floor and neared the exit, Sehun noticed all his enemy’s guards who had their guns pointed at the hospital staff. It was unfortunate, innocent doctors, nurses and some patients had to witness all of this. Everyone who came to that hospital had heard from somewhere, someone who the owners were and they knew no explanation was about to be given. The family and Sehun were not infamous.

After making sure Ahn Oh – Joo and Kai were out of the hospital, Sehun said a few words, encouraging the employees not to panic and forget everything they had seen. They were smart enough to comply and the latter knew he wouldn’t face a problem with that, so he ran upstairs to Jackson’s room again.

_\- … shut up! – _Baekhyun turned to the door the moment he heard it opening, facing his boss’s angered expression.

_\- I am sorry, Jackson …_

_\- Boss, don’t! I am glad I had the chance to say that to him, it felt so relieving! – _the Chinese male was not upset and that was comforting. His constant headache worsened, but nothing more serious than that.

_\- I think I will …_ _I will go! – _Sehun was weak when it came down to his emotions, to expressing or talking about them, when it came down to Kai, to be specific. Faking a smile before wishing everyone good night, he walked to his car and drove off to home.

** ∞ **

_\- You are getting better and better at pretending! Bravo! – _Ahn Oh – Joo clapped his hands, cigarette in his mouth.

_\- Whatever._ – Kai was ignorant, he did not wish to listen to the other’s words and did not anticipate going back to his small basement room at all.

Entering the mansion, they were greeted by Kyungsoo who had obviously expected their return.

_\- Good evening, boss. – _the shorter bowed lightly.

_\- Kyungsoo, tell the guards we are going out for dinner tomorrow evening._ _I want ten, maybe fifteen men with me. – _Ahn Oh – Joo was going to make sure he outnumbered Sehun by many again. Not that his enemy was going to bring someone with him for he was threatened not to do so, but the old man insisted on bringing guards with him.

_\- Yes, boss._ – bowing once again, Kyungsoo excused himself and went to talk with some of the guards outside.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo? _– Kai knew he was about to cross a fine line but decided to try anyways.

_\- What is it?_ – the old man turned around before a guard of his was about to escort Kai downstairs.

_\- Can I …_ _can I watch TV for a few minutes? – _the boy really asked for something that simple, sincerely missing spending just a little time doing something completely normal.

_\- Watch TV?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo was surprised. It was no secret the boy despised him and now he wished to spend time upstairs?

_\- I can’t take my mind off of him; I really need it! Just for a little while. I did good today, didn’t I? _

_\- Come get him in 15 minutes. – _Ahn Oh – Joo waved his hand at his guard and let the boy in the living room. – _Go sit on the couch, you don’t have much time. _

And Kai did so. Never imagining watching TV would feel so calming or interesting, he did not feel when fifteen minutes had passed and he had to go back to his room. Kai realized he had stopped thinking about Sehun or worrying about him. Deep down he didn’t manage to silence those emotions, but he managed to ignore them at least for a while. It was better than nothing, better than staring at nothing and dwelling on what was to happen the next day or how bad of an episode Sehun would experience.

** ∞ **

Sehun spent a couple of hours in his office, going through some documents and arranging a few shipments. He had obviously drifted off in his chair for he woke up early in the morning, pen still in his hand and a file full of documents opened.

It was 7a.m. and he went to his room to take a shower and change his clothes. When running downstairs again at exactly eight, Kang – Joon was just pouring him a cup of hot coffee.

_\- Good morning, Sehun. – _the boy was surprised at himself at first for speaking so informally to the other, but that was what his boss wanted, right?

_\- Good morning._ – Sehun sat in his chair, his phone in his hand. – _The others will be coming over for lunch. – _he looked at the house boy, telling him about his plans so the maids could cook and serve the table for more people.

_\- Yes, sir._ – Kang – Joon was unhappy the other did not initiate a conversation or did not ask about his leg. He just turned around to go back to the kitchen when …

_\- How is your leg?_ _Does it still hurt? – _Sehun stopped him with his question.

_\- It does not, thanks to you._ – smiling at his boss, Kang – Joon walked away without pushing things too much. If Sehun wanted to talk to him, he would.

Hours passed by and when Sehun looked at his watch, he realized how much time he had spent in his office again. It was time for lunch.

Everyone from the family had always been super punctual when it came to meetings, knowing it was an obsession of their boss’s to be always on time, not a minute later, not a minute earlier.

Just when the clock struck 1p.m cars could be heard parking outside of the mansion. Lay and Jackson were missing but not because the meeting was kept a secret from them but because Sehun almost commanded them to spend a little time together and just rest.

Just when they all got comfortable around the table, Seo Kang – Joon came to the garden to ask for their drinks.

_\- Welcome, gentlemen. – _the boy smiled, bowing politely in front of everyone. – _What would you like to drink? _

_\- A bottle of rose with a glass for me and Chen. – _Baekhyun ordered first.

_\- A bottle of whiskey and glasses for the rest of us._ – Sehun, of course, planned on drinking his favorite alcohol.

_\- Thank you, Mr. Sehun. – _seeing his boss lifting one of his brows in confusion, Kang – Joon repeated. – _Thank you, Sehun. _

_\- Wait! Did I miss something here? – _and it was time for Baekhyun to tease, the moment the house boy got inside.

_\- What possibly could you have missed?_ – Sehun crossed his legs, taking out a cigarette.

_\- Just Sehun?_ – Baekhyun winked at his boss.

_\- Wine for you._ – Kang – Joon started pouring in Baekhyun’s glass and smiled when the other made a gesture for more which resulted in a glass filled to the rim.

_\- Don’t you all see it? The way he looks at Sehun! – _again waiting for Kang – Joon to leave, Baekhyun continued with his assumptions.

_\- Come on, I did not invite you here to play matchmakers! – _Sehun was not annoyed, he simply thought the other was trying to distract him from the sensitive subject they needed to talk about anyways.

_\- Well, nobody here would deny the boy is handsome._ _Maybe you could … _

_\- I know where you are trying to get here. I do not wish to sleep with him just because I am horny all the fucking time! – _Sehun did not see it at first, but hearing it from his family and thinking about his conversations with the house boy, the massage he had given him, the sounds the other had made … maybe Kang – Joon really liked him. Unfortunately, Sehun was far from ready to move on, moreover having the desire to hurt the innocent’s boy feelings, if there were any at all.

_\- Why don’t you bring him with you tonight?_ – Suho’s suggestion sounded weird at first, but got Sehun thinking.

_\- And what am I going to accomplish by doing that?_

_\- They want to see you miserable; they want to see you stuck in your past … bringing Kang – Joon would maybe make you feel a little less lonely on the table sitting with that … Kai is not the last man to be sitting next to you at the table, remember that. – _Suho continued, for the first time giving such an idea. He had always been the calmest, most put together of them all. Wishing Sehun would make a show in front of Ahn Oh – Joo and Kai was not likely for him, but his boss had to admit, the idea got him thinking.

It was 5 p.m. when the family decided it was time to go home and let Sehun have a little time to rest before going to that meaningless dinner. The latter went to his room to freshen up a bit for they all got a little too much to drink and he felt a bit dizzy. Staring at his reflection for five minutes straight in the bathroom mirror, he finally decided to ask Kang – Joon about tonight.

Sehun went downstairs and found the boy in the kitchen, polishing plates and cutlery from lunch.

_\- Kang – Joon? – _Sehun startled a boy a bit, stopping his humming to a song he didn’t recognized.

_\- Yes, boss …_ _uhm, Sehun. – _placing the plate on the counter, the boy faced the other.

_\- Can I ask you a favor? _

_\- Yes, of course, anything. – _from the others tone and the fact his sentence was formed as a request, not as a demand, he was positive it was something not included in his work responsibilities.

_\- I was invited to dinner in a restaurant in the center of the city tonight, but I do not wish to go alone since I am meeting a couple – _Sehun sounded hesitant – _would you like to come with me? _

_\- Yes, I would love to! – _Kang – Joon tried not to sound too enthusiastic but failed. He knew Sehun was just using him for company, probably meeting someone particular, but the boy did not mind. If he had the chance to spend time with his boss, he would not miss it.

_\- Okay then._ _Be ready at 7.30. – _receiving a nod from the other, Sehun went back to his room to rest for a bit and get ready.

** ∞ **

Kai was happy Kyungsoo was talkative during their workout. He was feeling pressured about tonight’s dinner and the shorter managed to distract him at least a bit. It was true they talked about the family, Jackson and all but Kyungsoo successfully changed the subject a couple of times. Kai had always been pessimistic, in the gym, inside the ring or when shooting, but talking with the other made him a little more positive. His request last night to watch some TV was not only about staying out of his room, but checking whether the old man was about to show him some good will when in the right mood. And he did it, Kai managed so easily to get what he wanted that it gave him hope, hope that he might indeed have a better life if he was to obey. It was painful seeing Sehun hurt or offended but the man hated Kai either way. Betrayal was enough to begin with so why shouldn’t he take the opportunity to be a little selfish and do something for his benefit.

Going inside the ring guaranteed him bruises and Ahn Oh – Joo did not wish that to happen before dinner with Sehun. Kyungsoo instead took him to the soundproof room to shoot and after two hours, he was positive to say he was happy with the results. 

Sadly, time flied and Kai was escorted to his room to get ready for the dinner he dreaded.

** ∞ **

Sehun was downstairs exactly at 7. 30. Just when he took out a cigarette, Kang – Joon came out of his room all dress up. How could he not stare? The boy had brushed his hair back with some gel, a navy-blue suit with a white shirt embracing his figure. Simplicity was Sehun’s trade mark and he liked the fact the other managed to look that sophisticated and elegant without going for something over the top.

_\- You look great. – _Sehun made a simple compliment which he had no idea how much meant to the other.

_\- You do too._ – shyly smiling, Kang – Joon followed the other’s steps to the car.

The boy felt excited and awkward. He was sitting next to his boss who was driving them to dinner somewhere fancy with some couple. Kang – Joon knew he was just an asset in that situation but he couldn’t care less. It felt amazing, having a taste of Sehun’s life outside of his daily schedules. It was true the latter always behaved friendly as if his staff were not just his servants, but being with Sehun outside of the house and going somewhere, anywhere with him, it just made Kang – Joon feel blissful.

Entering the restaurant, Sehun was pleased Ahn Oh – Joo hadn’t banished all the customers for it would have made things only more uncomfortable for each of them. The old man and Kai had their backs turned to the entrance and did not see him or Kang - Joon coming.

_\- Good evening. – _the table was served for three people but there was a vacant chair for it had space for four guests. Whispering to the waiter to bring them one more plate and a pair of cutleries, Sehun then pulled out a chair for Kang – Joon to sit.

_\- Good evening._ – Ahn Oh – Joo lifted his brow, surprised his opponent was not alone.

_\- You didn’t warn us about your …_ _friend. – _Kai looked at the smug smile Sehun had on his face when unbuttoning his blazer to sit in his place. Who the fuck was that boy?

_\- Seo Kang –_ _Joon, pleasure to meet you. – _the house boy smiled, lightly bowing his head.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo, pleasure is all mine. – _of course, always so cocky.

_\- Kai._ – it felt hard swallowing, more so speaking. Kai had something stuck in his throat the moment he saw that boy. He knew he was selfish. His ex lover had been seeing him being intimate with the old man and what did he expect, Sehun to be single for long? Or not have sex with anybody? Jesus, how naïve was Kai!

The first half hour they spent skimming through the menu, ordering and choosing the strongest alcohol to calm down each and everyone’s emotions. Well, Kai did not give a shit about his meal, nor the alcohol. He just stared at Kang – Joon, analyzing his every gesture, grimace or contact with Sehun. Kai was crazy jealous and while previous times his beloved took every chance to lock eyes with him, Sehun was that evening preoccupied with appreciating his new lover’s presence.

_\- Sehun! Tell us where did you two meet? Did you buy him from another human auction or saved him from a brothel…? – _Ahn Oh Joo was sure his enemy had not told the boy anything about Kai or how did the two of them meet.

_\- Not quite._ – Kang – Joon unexpectedly started answering. The moment he heard the name ‘’Kai” he knew what he had to do. – _We met in a café. _

_\- How cliché! – _Kai could not hold back his comment, scoffing.

_\- You work in a café then?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo tried mocking the other, making him feel less than all of them, as if he didn’t belong to that table, in their lives.

_\- No, I don’t._ – Kang – Joon chuckled quietly. – _I have a master’s degree in psychology and I am working on opening my own therapy office. _

_\- I am sure Sehun could arrange that for you and maybe even be your first patient. – _the old man winked at his enemy while Kai tightened his grip around his fork, his knuckles going white.

_\- I can assure you Sehun is in no need of therapy, thank you for suggesting._ – Kang – Joon played along. He had no idea what these two were fighting over but seeing how nervous and furious Kai looked, he was sure about one thing. That was the person who must have played with Sehun’s heart.

_\- You are the psychologist after all._ _Now, will you excuse us for a moment. Nicotine hunger is kicking in, isn’t it Sehun? – _Ahn Oh – Joo stood up from his chair, inviting Sehun to join him on the balcony for a smoke.

And that left the two boys alone at the table. Sehun’s partner, of course, humbly eating his salad while the one opposite of him couldn’t stop staring.

_\- Is he hurting you? – _Kai asked that question, trying to put his nose where it didn’t belong.

_\- Why would you ask me that?_ – Kang – Joon was indeed puzzled, but guessed what could the reason have been for the other’s words.

_\- Sehun could be very …_ _aggressive, violent even, you know, during sex. _

_\- I don’t see how is that any of your business, you know, our sex life. – _Sehun’s partner raised his shoulders.

_\- So, you are sleeping with him?_ – Kai wanted to know, he needed to hear it, otherwise he wouldn’t believe it.

_\- Listen, I know who you are and I know why you are asking me these questions._ – Kang – Joon placed his fork and knife on the sides of his plate and sat back comfortably in his chair. – _You’ve played your part in Sehun’s life. Period. He is moving on and that’s driving you crazy, too obvious to miss. I suggest you do the same if you do not wish to be the one heartbroken in the end. _

**∞**

_\- Seo Kang – Joon is a very handsome boy. Good choice for a new toy. – _Ahn Oh – Joo lit his cigarette.

_\- He is not my toy!_ – Sehun barked back, exhaling smoke.

_\- Is he a better bottom than Kai?_ _A better punching bag for your angry outbursts? _

_\- Kang – Joon is nothing like that traitor! Nothing! _

_\- Let’s see how long will you two last. – _Ahn Oh – Joo put out his cigarette and they both got inside. – _Are you two having a good time? – _after seating in his place again, the old man kissed Kai’s hand.

_\- Indeed, we are._ – Kang – Joon smiled and placed his hand over Sehun’s, which was on the table.

Dinner did not last long. It felt intense and uncomfortable for everyone expect Ahn Oh – Joo. Sehun fulfilled his wish to come and that was enough. He wanted to leave.

_\- I am tired, shall we go home? – _Sehun looked lovingly at the boy next to him, urging him to go.

_\- Absolutely._ – both Kang – Joon and his boss stood up from their chairs and buttoned their blazers.

_\- Good luck trying to replace me! – _Kai used his last opportunity to piss off his ex – lover.

_\- Go to Hell!_ – Sehun had taken the napkin he had on his lap while having dinner and threw it on the table, right before Kai’s plate. His arrogant action would surely make the other turn red and that pleased him enough to make him smile before exiting, Kang – Joon’s hand in his.

Sehun was enraged. His veins were protruding on his neck and he unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt the minute he got in the car with Kang – Joon. He couldn’t believe how shameless and cheeky Kai had become. Being a traitor was not enough, he had to try humiliating the boy in front of him continuously along with the revolting old man, making all kinds of impolite comments or assumptions. Sehun was irritated but proud at the same time. Kang – Joon was intelligent and maintained his composure, showing the others how little he cared about their offensive implies. Remembering Ahn oh – Joo’s words on the balcony got Sehun even more infuriated and he realized how protective he felt of Kang – Joon. He used the boy; he faked a relationship between them but forgot the fact that maybe that person could really be having feelings for him. Sehun’s mind was messed up, not able to control his thoughts nor his heart could control his emotions. He was bitter but it was true hearing someone insult Kang – Joon pissed him off even more. Maybe he was not so indifferent to the boy. Was there any chance that dinner was a turning point for his self-destructive actions or thoughts? Could he really be moving on, unintentionally developing feelings for someone else?


	38. Chapter 38

_\- I wanna go home! – _Kai stood from his chair a couple of minutes after the others had left, for he wanted to avoid seeing Sehun together with that boy in his car.

_\- Take care of the bill, we are going home._ – Ahn Oh – Joo whispered to his guard before standing up and buttoning his blazer. His men always took care of his bills, the old man giving them enough money to carry around and be able to do so.

Kai was silent, trying to keep a straight face but he was furious, crazy jealous inside. Images of Sehun and Seo Kang – Joon were irritating him, almost making it impossible not to lose his temper. It was not fair, he knew that, but how he wished no other man would touch Sehun. Was there any chance the latter had put on a show? No, no, it was absolutely normal for a man like his ex-husband to seek another partner or just a non-commitment relationship. Sehun had always been so sexually active that it would be a miracle not to sleep with someone for so long. Naively, Kai believed the other to have laid alone in his bed without being in the company of another man until that dinner. It was over, every little hope he had that Sehun probably still loved him just a bit, was scattered to pieces by Seo Kang – Joon.

Ahn Oh – Joo, on the other hand, was as surprised as he was happy. He had no idea Sehun would bring someone with him but that couldn’t have been more opportune for that dinner.

Entering the house, Kyungsoo was once again there to greet but Kai did not even spare him a glance. Being too focused on his emotions he brushed past the man and went straight to the guard who was supposed to escort him downstairs.

Staying locked up in his small room felt comforting for the first time. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he sat in his bed, hands covering his face. Kai felt the exact same way Sehun had felt when seeing him with Ahn Oh – Joo and that was the moment the boy understood how painful and infuriating it was to see your beloved one with someone else. Jealousy was an emotion the boy had always underestimated and probably not having felt at all. Funny, how much his life had changed over a few months.

** ∞ **

_\- He did it on purpose, didn’t he? – _Sehun was speeding up, shouting at the boy while driving. _Baekhyun gave you the job … he chose you to work in my house because of your stupid diploma and thought you could analyze me or whatever! – _hitting the wheel without even looking at Kang – Joon, Sehun let his paranoia cloud his thinking.

_\- He didn’t! No, he doesn’t even know! – _the house boy did not feel intimidated by his boss’s behavior but couldn’t bear the thought of the other losing trust in him.

_\- Oh, please! Do you think we would let anyone near us without digging for his background? _

_\- I swear, I haven’t told him! Please, slow down! – _he was not scared of Sehun but he was scared for their lives realizing how fast the other was driving. Thankfully, they were entering the mansion not much later, Kang – Joon running after his boss inside. – _Sehun, talk to me! – _the boy reached for the man’s hand when they got to the living room and was met with Sehun’s angered eyes in response. – _What was that about? You owe me an explanation! _

_\- I don’t owe you shit! – _the older pulled away his hand as if burnt.

_\- You do because I can hear you screaming his name in your sleep at night!_ – and that provoked a reaction after a few minutes the enraged man spent clenching his fists with his eyes closed.

_\- What did he tell you?_ – Sehun was trying to stand still, nails digging his palms.

_\- He –_ _he asked if you were hurting me and if we were sleeping together but I put him in his place, let him know you haven’t caused me any pain … like ever! – _Kang – Joon could put 2 and 2 together but he wanted to know more, try to understand Sehun better. – _Why would he ask me that?_

_\- Because that’s what I am like!_

_\- Show me! – _the boy really meant it. He wanted to see the real Sehun, the one outside their bossemployee relationship. He wished to see every shade of the man standing in front of him.

_\- What do you want to see …? – _the older pushed Kang – Joon against a wall, the boy’s back hitting it. – _My anger issues? – _Sehun slammed his hand right next to the other’s head. – _My uncontrollable desire to sexually abuse? – _he was hovering over the boy, an inch away from his face. – _That dark side of me, only he managed to handle it! _

_\- Maybe you haven’t given someone else the chance to handle it! – _Kang – Joon looked hungrily at Sehun’s lips, waiting for something to happen. And it did. His boss wrapped a hand around his waist and closed the distance between their bodies, their lips.

Seo Kang – Joon was determined. He knew what he wanted and it was already happening. To his surprise, the intensity of the other’s actions really got him a little unprepared. He got the idea, yes, Sehun liked it … rough, but they were just on first base and the latter made sure his strength could be felt. The hand around Kang – Joon’s waist was squeezing his skin, the other one tightening it’s hold on his neck and he was soon deprived of oxygen.

Sehun had forgotten what it was like to kiss someone he barely knew. His sex partners outside the family were boys he knew for many years, absolutely positive about their loyalty to him and their sexual health. Kang – Joon did not feel bad against his lips, not at all. It excited him, aroused him to finally touch the boy after the tension between them had been building up for a couple of days. It felt nothing similar to kissing Kai or someone from the family, but it was a contact his body desired.

Taking off the other’s blazer, Sehun then ripped his shirt open, revealing Kang – Joon’s torso. It was not enough, he wanted more, to touch, to feel, to grab, hit, slap … He turned the boy so he would look at the wall and shoved his face against it. Receiving a pained moan, Sehun took off the other’s shirt and then unbuckled his own belt. Of course, there was sexual tension, but he wished to dominate in a more violent way. After he pulled out his belt, Sehun took Kang – Joon’s hands and tied them above his head, almost immobilizing him. And then he realized how angered his groans and grunts sounded, how rough and aggressive his movements were for he heard the other whine.

_\- Ah, Sehun! – _the moment Kang – Joon felt the other’s hard dick against his ass, he moaned loudly.

Sehun had his right hand on the other’s waist, pulling his ass closer to his crotch, and his left – holding Kang – Joon’s arms in place. He noticed the boy’s body was tense, his palms sweating and he knew, he knew that were the symptoms of worry and hesitance. Unfortunately, no matter how respectful and kind Sehun treated the other, he was then feeling the uncontrollable need to master. Taking a hold of the boy’s nape, he found it hard, nearly impossible for him to subdue his emotions but after managing to gather his shit and not be egoistic about his desires, he tried calming down.

_\- Don’t move! – _Sehun was tightening his hold, knuckles white and Kang – Joon’s teeth were clenched in a silent grunt of pain.

He felt as if drugged. Sometimes provoked by sexual desires, his aggressiveness not so scary, but when motivated by anger, he could be violent without fearing who he might hurt. The episode he was having with Kang – Joon was the bad version of it, Sehun closing his eyes in an attempt cool off.

A few minutes passed and he managed to take his hands off of Kang – Joon, leaving the boy fall to the ground, the sudden outburst of the other surprising him with its intensity. Sehun ran upstairs, locking himself in his room. As much as it was odd to himself, he felt sorry for forcing the boy witness his enraged behavior. The truth was, he got so worked up not only because he was angry, but because moments, sounds and pictures of him and Kai having sex or Sehun being rough on the other popped up. They happened to trigger him which made it even more troublesome to control himself. Frankly, it was Kang – Joon that pushed it but Sehun couldn’t blame others for his unnormal behavior.

** ∞ **

Baekhyun had waited impatiently to hear his phone buzz because of receiving a message, confirming Sehun and Kang – Joon were safe back home. An hour or so had passed and after he had made sure his boss had returned, Baekhyun had fallen asleep, his husband’s hands around his skinny body.

Waking up in the morning, he was not happy to be met with an empty bed and went downstairs bare footed. Chanyeol obviously hadn’t had breakfast, so Baekhyun went to his office. The latter opened the door, a wide grin on his face but soon his expression turned serious.

_\- You okay, Chani? – _noticing his husband sitting behind the desk with his face buried in his hands, implied something was not right.

_\- Come here. – _the taller clicked a few times with his mouse and a couple of pictures popped on the screen of his computer. – _Watch this. – _the video player started a movie clip and Baekhyun placed a hand over his mouth.

_\- There are more?_ – the younger asked a question but it was more of an exclamation. – _Could all this be fake, I – I can’t believe it but they all look and sound so realistic! _

_\- I don’t think they are! Everything is the continuation of the ones, sent to Chen. He had probably checked if they were fake. – _Chanyeol closed every fail and turned to his husband. – _Do you think we will manage to hide that from him? _

_\- We have to! I know what could happen if he finds these, we all know! – _the shorter’s voice was worried and a little afraid.

_\- I can’t believe no one, I mean none of us has ever noticed or assumed something!_

_\- We are going to show these to the others and make sure they understand what that could do to him if he finds out! We have to protect him, Chanyeol! _

_\- I know, I know, baby. – _pulling his partner closer to himself, the taller hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, deep in thought.

** ∞ **

Kai woke up before his breakfast. He had been having nightmares all night and the only wish he had was to stay awake and the next day to start. Not having eaten anything from his tray, the time for his workout finally came and he couldn’t have been happier.

_\- What happened last night? – _Kyungsoo’s first question after the other guard closed the door to the gym.

_\- Nothing._ – Kai avoided answering for the moment and went to the treadmill, making it easier to ignore the other by sweating his anger off.

Yes, Kyungsoo was puzzled for Kai had always wanted to talk to him, but knowing Sehun had been present last night, he knew better than asking again.

Lunch was just around the corner and Kyungsoo realized the other hadn’t spared him a glance. It was unusual, it worried him seeing the boy like that, quiet and angry. The workout was better than ever, all the results as well, but what had happened that motivated Kai to push himself that much?

Escorting the boy back to his room, Kyungsoo went upstairs and was glad Ahn Oh – Joo was drinking coffee in the garden.

_\- Good afternoon, boss. – _bowing humbly, he neared the table after receiving a nod.

_\- How are you doing, Kyungsoo?_ – crossing his legs casually, the old man looked at the other.

_\- Is there something you wish from me because I am a little baffled?_

_\- And why is that?_

_\- Kai has been acting … weird this morning. – _Kyungsoo tried sounding as much polite as he could, carefully choosing his words.

_\- Weird how?_

_\- His workout has never been that intense. He doesn’t talk, although he is thinking about something and I can feel it. _

_\- Nothing to worry about. Continue the workout like before, just come and report to me in the evening, okay? – _the old man smiled, his intonation indicating that was the end of their conversation. 

** ∞ **

Normally, Sehun’s episode would last at least 15 minutes but swallowing a couple more sedative pills than the maximum dosage forced him to close his eyes and fall into deep sleep a lot quicker. He hadn’t had any dreams and the moment he woke up, he realized how relaxed he felt. It was probably the pills that have done the magic, seeing it was 11a.m.

Sehun took a shower, shaved, brushed his teeth and after putting on a suit, he went downstairs. Hopefully, his breakfast wouldn’t be cold, nor his coffee.

Things turned out to be the opposite, when he observed the served table, steam coming out of his cup and the freshly made eggs.

_\- Good morning. – _Kang – Joon came out of the kitchen, hearing his boss was coming down for breakfast.

_\- Have breakfast with me._ – Sehun was getting comfortable in his chair, placing a handkerchief on his lap when he tilted his head to the chair next to him.

_\- I –_ _I have to take care of … _as much as the boy didn’t want to admit, he was dying to have breakfast with the other and explain himself about yesterday, but thinking his boss was doing it because feeling guilty of his angry behavior last night, Kang – Joon thought of an excuse.

_\- You can take an hour off._ _– _after eating some eggs, Sehun spoke again – _I am your boss, aren’t I? _

_\- Yes, I apologize. – _shyly sitting in the chair next to the older, Kang – Joon kept his hands in his lab.

_\- I am the one who should be apologizing now._ – Sehun tapped his lips and placed the handkerchief on the table. – _I am sorry if I have hurt you physically or … offended you in any way. I still haven’t talked to Baekhyun but I believe you when you say you haven’t told him about your degree or whatever. My behavior was unacceptable and it was inappropriate of me to ask you for company on that dinner. – _Sehun sounded so dominant even when apologizing. Not in the bad way, he sounded aristocratically polite and humble enough to say sorry even when in Kang – Joon’s eyes, he should never regret feeling something, anything.

_\- You haven’t hurt me or offended me!_ _Never! – _the boy was sincere. – _I am the one who accepted and I am the one who provoked you last night. _

_\- You didn’t provoke me, you showed concern and I responded with aggressiveness. _

_\- I did, I did it on purpose because I was curious. I wanted to see what was beneath, to understand your true emotions. – _Kang – Joon sat straight, confident. He knew he was good at talking and that was an advantage of his. – _You are smart and you’ve positively noticed I like you. I know you are my boss; I know that boy, Kai, has probably hurt you and you still haven’t gotten over him, but I am here. I am here for you._

_\- You shouldn’t be having people like me in your life. You have a degree; you have a bright future as a psychologist. What are doing here, being a house boy? – _Sehun sounded heated up but only because he wished to motivate the other, show him that staying in school and being intelligent could lead to another end, not like in his case, becoming an underground king or something illegal. The boy was too fragile for his vicious world.

_\- I was raised by my older brother who happened to have gambling problems._ _He hasn’t always been like this but after he started going out with the wrong people, it was too late. Somehow, I managed to earn money for my education. I worked double shifts, did everything I could but I wanted to be in that university. – _Kang – Joon felt his voice break but continued, seeing the sympathy in Sehun’s eyes. – _After I graduated, things got ugly. He gambled all his money, he was in so many debts, owed money to dangerous people. All my salaries he used to spent and one day a few men came and banished us from our own house. Thankfully, I had friends from university who helped me after they heard the story about the hell I’ve lived through and one day I just accidently bumped into Mr. Byun in a café in the center. I was apologizing and he must have seen I was searching for a job on my friend’s lap top. That’s when he offered me this job and I was so happy to accept. _

_\- Where is your brother now? – _Sehun was touched by the other’s story. He knew many people were living tough lives even if not criminals but just like Kai’s fake stories got him emotional, Kang – Joon’s did too.

_\- I haven’t seen him since the day we forcefully left our house._ – the boy lowered his head, feeling tears trying to escape his eyes.

_\- I can find him if you wish. – _Sehun caressed the other’s cheek mindlessly, the other’s tears reminding him of Kai.

_\- It’s okay, I’ve suffered so much because of him that I am not sure I want to meet him anymore…_ – Kang – Joon leaned in, enjoying every second Sehun’s hand was touching him. – _I keep talking about myself, I am sorry. I hope one day you could share with me too. _

_\- The story is so cliché, kid. – _Sehun placed his hand back on the table, knowing he owed the other at least some explanation about last night. – _I took him in, saved his life from bad people and believed every single word he said because I loved him that much. Turned out he was sleeping with my biggest enemy, who is also the one that killed my brother, father, best friend, guards ... – _Sehun smiled after hearing how ridiculous and tragic his story sounded.

_\- Oh my God!_ – Kang – Joon covered his mouth with his hand. – _I – I am so sorry to hear this! _

_\- That’s something normal in our world, you know. The betrayal was just so out of the blue. I should have known something that intense and powerful was not real. _

_\- You still love him. – _that was not a question and Sehun got it, not saying anything.

** ∞ **

Kai ate his lunch as fast as he could, knocking on his door for someone to hear him. It was Kyungsoo who came, for he knew who was making that noise.

_\- What’s going on, are you okay? _

_\- I want out. I want to train not be locked inside that stupid room. – _Kai sounded annoyed, raising his tone like never before. Kyungsoo did not mind obliging, more time to work out, better results.

The day to be inside the ring came, for Kai was not supposed to meet Sehun and fighting with the others was a type of workout they had missed for many days. The boy needed to work on his skills and his anger was perfect for that purpose.

The first two hours, one of the guards, along with Kyungsoo, tried teaching Kai the main basics of defending himself and successfully dodging painful punches. They did not use force; they did not even touch him, just showed him the moves which he would have to use later on if he wished to protect himself.

Kai looked determined, overconfident even. Jumping from foot to foot, not even wishing for boxing gloves or a mouth guard, he was ready to hit or get hit. As much as he hated that type of violence, the jealousy and anger he felt managed to silence the physical pain he felt while working out and then hopefully, while being punched.

The guard who was inside the ring with him started off easy, allowing the boy to land some punches on his ribs or arms but as soon as Kai started provoking him with his behavior, the bigger guy couldn’t hold back his irritation.

_\- Are you kidding me? It’s been 10 or so minutes and he still hasn’t hit me! You all were a lot braver when I was sobbing on the ground, remember? – _not that Kai was directly offending them, but people having that violent nature in themselves need just a bit to be challenged.

_\- You know how this goes, boys!_ – Kyungsoo made sure everyone could hear him. He knew something had happened last night and the boy was playing stupid brave.

_\- No!_ _I want a real fight! – _Kai knew his trainer had probably warned them not to cross some lines but he needed just that. He needed someone to hurt him so bad he would be able to realize how strong he actually was.

Exactly what Kyungsoo feared, happened. Ahn Oh – Joo went downstairs, knowing it was time for Kai to go inside the ring and he just couldn’t miss the show. He knew the boy was angry because of last night and that emotion could be played in his advantage or horrible disadvantage.

_\- Oh, I am just right on time! – _taking a chair to sit right in front of the ring, the old man took out a cigarette and crossed his legs. – _Go on, make a good show for your master! – _Ahn Oh – Joo met Kai’s eyes and smiled. He could see the confidence, the bravery in them and that pleased him.

Kai did everything he could to dodge as many hits as he could. He used every technique and move the others demonstrated him earlier. Kyungsoo had advised him to play along Ahn Oh – Joo’s stupid game and that’s exactly what he was trying to do. Make the old man happy and make his own life a little less miserable.

Hits soon became unavoidable, the other not playing around anymore. Kai could feel parts of his body going numb, others experiencing sharp pain. His lean frame was quickly brought to its knees and blood started dripping from his nostrils in his mouth. Agony almost had him paralyzed and he realized pain only made him think about Sehun more and more. No, that man was not going to weaken him again! He had to erase his ridiculous unreal memories with him!

_\- You know, I’ve been hit harder during sex! – _Kai spit some blood on the floor, not knowing whether his lip was cut or it was all from his nose.

After hearing Ahn Oh – Joo’s awful laugh, Kai almost felt sorry for saying that. He was hit continuously without a minute break between, his body soon laying helpless on his side. Everything was slowly getting blurrier, quieter and he drifted off, going unconscious.

Kai had no idea for how long he had been out but a bucket of cold water splashed in his face for sure woke him up. His arms were being hold by two guards and he was on his knees before Ahn Oh – Joo’s feet.

_\- Let me go! – _the boy had so little strength left but managed to thrash a little in the men’s hands, granting himself a release from their hold.

_\- Why are you so fierce today?_ _Did seeing Sehun with another man affect you that much? – _Ahn Oh – Joo knew that would anger Kai even more as well as giving Kyungsoo the answer to his question about last night.

_\- I am tired of being weak! I am tired of crying and being the victim! I want to change, for my own good! I want a new life! – _Kai was barely speaking but bravery was still present in his voice, in his eyes as well.

_\- You have to prove me you want that sincerely._ – Ahn Oh – Joo sat back comfortably in his chair, the smile never leaving his face. – _Get up from the floor! _

It was difficult, painful and humiliating. Kai was covered in blood, bruises and his own saliva dripping from his mouth. Getting to his feet would mean he still had some strength left and was willing to push his body beyond its limits, training his mind not to give up. Slowly but gloriously, Kai managed to get up, looking his torturer straight in the eye after brushing away some blood off his face.

_\- Fix me! _


	39. Chapter 39

Sehun spent most of the day in his office after having breakfast with Kang – Joon. He tried focusing on work because he had been distracted for too long, either thinking about Kai or about his enemy. Having taken enough time to gather his thoughts, he decided it was time to get back on track and put his mind into things that were happening at the moment, matters that required his attention and his decisiveness. The family had been taking care of everything they could and had been doing it brilliantly, but with the doctor couple missing, work piled up faster and faster. Each of them had a particular company or specific tasks to take care of, although at the end of the day, Sehun had the final decision about everything and had to be the one supervising everything.

Honestly, Sehun loved being an underground king. Since he was a little boy, he liked hiding with his father’s gun or bribing some of his guards to let him go out without his parents knowing. He enjoyed it; he took pride in being part of that world. But living such life came with a great cost. Enemies had been threatening his life and the family’s for many years. From such a young age he had to witness violence, murders, tortures… It was impossible to erase the picture of his mother’s dead body or his father’s, brother’s. Many deaths were on his conscious but only his dad’s and Luhan’s happened because of him. Even though frequently visiting his brother’s grave, he couldn’t find the strength to visit his father nor his mother. Not that he didn’t want to, he did, but being greatly embarrassed, he hadn’t done so for many months. He didn’t have the audacity to go talk to his mother for he knew the deaths of his other parent and Luhan were his fault. Sehun was the heir and he knew he had failed to keep his siblings safe. Later when his brother had been killed, the only son of the Ohs was ashamed to even look his father in the eyes, moreover going to his grave after letting his enemy kill the old man, his only blood relative left.

Despite having lost his biological family, Sehun was grateful he had such intelligent, loyal and capable partners. They had always been amongst his closest people and when he had lost his brother and parents, had become his priority, to protect, to respect and love. Trusting that people with his life and defending them at all costs, Sehun realized the people you call family don’t always have to be blood related to you. To be honest, his father had never shown him anything except how to attack, kill and conquer. Every skill he had been taught was helpful in that vicious world, but why hadn’t his old man ever sat down to drink a glass of whiskey with him, talk some stupid life lessons or fake romantic stories about how he had met with Sehun’s mother? Every kid deserves a little warmth or a shoulder to cry on. Unfortunately, Sehun had never found comfort in his father’s presence and whether it had been the same with his mother, he just couldn’t remember because of the emotional trauma her bloodied body had caused him.

Murder after murder, he had lost relatives, friends, guards who had been loyal for many years. It was just not enough, as if God or someone up there was trying so hard, finding new creative ways to break him, mess up his head even more. Kai’s betrayal had been the cherry on top. Just when Sehun had thought he had found someone that compatible with him, that connected, everything was taken away from him once again. Never having experienced such feelings towards someone, romantic feelings, he felt even more devastated by the traitorous act of the other. The coincidence of going to that human action and meeting the love of his life was what had made their relationship even stronger. He believed maybe fate had found its way to motivate him somehow to go to that particular place and meet that particular person, but after finding out everything was a fiasco, there was no going back from his constant paranoia that someone was going to stab him in the back any moment. Not only the betrayal tore his heart apart but picturing Kai with Ahn Oh – Joo distracted him annoyingly often. Maybe he was being punished for all the lives he had taken, for all the people he had hurt. Did Sehun deserve it? He believed he did and that was making it easier to give up, leave everything and dedicate himself to ruining his life all on his own.

The everlasting feeling of guilt, regret and hatred was tiring him out. He had spent enough days trying to drown himself in alcohol or drug his mind to sleep, it was time to take care of his family, his business and spending time with Kang – Joon actually made him rethink the possibilities of starting a new relationship with someone. Not that he will ever be able to love the boy as much as he loved Kai, but giving Kang - Joon a chance would not hurt anybody, hopefully.

It was around dinner time when Sehun heard his guards yelling at someone outside. Running to his front door, he opened it and to his surprise, he saw his enemy a few meters away. Ahn Oh – Joo had come with twenty or a few more guards, obviously the desire to outnumber Sehun’s people still present, and was standing in front of the fountain in the main garden. Every guard, including Ahn Oh – Joo’s had their guns pointed at someone, loaded and ready to shoot, but nothing such was going to happen. The old man had more men and Sehun couldn’t risk having another blood bath when there were people working for him inside the house and making such stupid step would only cost more lives, moreover it could cost his.

_\- My friend! I am coming with peace, just wanted to talk business with you! – _Ahn Oh – Joo lifted his hands in defense, knowing his enemy will not attack. He just wanted to mock him and his people.

_\- I can’t believe you still have the audacity to come here, old man!_ – Sehun was about to let the other in, only because he knew having an argument would not lead to anything.

Waving his hand at his guards, Sehun commanded them to let Ahn Oh – Joo in. No words were exchanged, the latter following his opponent to the garden in the back where they were probably going to sit down.

_\- What is it? – _Sehun took out a cigarette, crossing his legs.

_\- I believe fighting over companies like children is not suitable for such men. – _Ahn Oh – Joo looked at the other, trying to sound as convincing as he could. – _I think it would be best for us both to run business together, not pass the ownership from one to another. _

_\- Why don’t you skip all the flattering and cut straight to the chase? – _Sehun could feel the other’s behavior and words were not hostile but no matter what, the man sitting opposite of him was still his worst enemy.

_\- We are running in circles, too blinded by hatred or vengeance for so many years._ _I kill someone and you get right back at me, you hurt someone and I return the favor. There is no point losing any more lives, money or ammunition, trying to eliminate one another... – _the old man meant what he was saying, hoping Sehun would not consider it a sick joke or decline his offer right away. – _I suggest working together for I am sure you are tired of everything as much as I am. _

_\- Or what? _

_\- Sehun, listen to me. You lost many men, your best guards, Lay and Jackson are in the hospital, and you are losing control. The police are not in your back pocket and neither are smaller groups who wish to take your place. Everyone can see your family has been weakened and I am sure anyone would sell you out if they had the chance. Accept my offer, because it’s the best you are going to receive in these though times for your family! – _Ahn Oh – Joo said what he had on his mind and showed himself out, leaving the other by himself.

The old man had indeed been honest about his proposal but Sehun wouldn’t be able to trust him, ever. To his regret, Ahn Oh – Joo’s words were not far from the truth. Lives were taken, many others threatened because of that ugly feud. Sehun started thinking about the other’s proposal, closing his eyes and sitting comfortably in the chair, letting the fresh summer air tickle his skin. It was hot during the day but nights were starting to get cooler. Not that he minded it, the goosebumps on his skin felt good.

_\- Sehun? – _Kang – Joon had checked earlier whether everything was okay and if his boss needed his assistance when he heard someone talking with him in the garden, but as soon as he saw Ahn Oh – Joo, he hid back inside, not wishing for the old man to see him, to find out he was actually working for Sehun. – _Hey. – _sliding his hand up and down the other’s shoulder, Kang – Joon realized Sehun had actually fallen asleep.

_\- Yes, is everything okay?_ – opening his eyes, surprised he had drifted off so fast, Sehun got up and fixed his shirt.

_\- Yes, I saw that man was with you earlier and didn’t come out but an hour passed and I didn’t hear you come inside._

_\- Will you have dinner with me? – _Sehun suggested and was pleased with the other’s smile in confirmation.

Thinking about Ahn Oh – Joo’s words, Sehun had obviously snoozed in his chair, too tired of going through documents, contacting business partners or occupying his mind with problems which needed to be solved. Well, he preferred sleeping because of wearing himself out than breaking stuff around because of anger.

_\- Do you want something to drink? – _Kang – Joon was not getting an answer. – _Sehun?_

_\- Ah, yes, yes! A glass of whiskey. – _Sehun was busy texting the family in their group chat, wanting to see how Lay and Jackson were doing as well as checking up on the others for he had buried himself in work for the whole day.

_\- There you go._ – the boy returned to the table, seeing his boss smiling. – _I am glad you are in a good mood. _

_\- I am not. _

_\- You are smiling? _

_\- I am because I am texting the others, but that man coming here certainly did not grant me a good mood for tonight. – _Sehun took a sip from his whiskey, enjoying the burning feeling in his throat.

_\- I know I am in no place to ask, but how long has this bad blood been going on for?_ _Haven’t the two of you got your revenge? – _Kang – Joon knew so little of the story, curious about details he started carefully asking questions.

Sehun did not waste much time on talking about his tragic story and all about their lifelong quarrel but spent as much as he needed to briefly go through all the important events which resulted in so many deaths. The last thing he told Kang – Joon was about the proposal Ahn Oh – Joo had made earlier.

_\- I am so, deeply sorry about everything that had happened to you! – _the boy was shocked, disturbance written on his beautiful face. – _I know comparing my misery to yours is not appropriate but I am content to say everyone lives through different kinds of Hell, it’s just a matter of time to rise from the ashes. – _Kang – Joon placed his hand over Sehun’s on the table, sympathy audible in his voice.

_\- Things I’ve been through are completely normal for my world, the problem is that I am experiencing emotions differently._ _Anger, grief, regret, they could torture my mind restlessly. Mentally fragile, I try to fit in that unbreakable body. – _Sehun turned around his hand, taking the other’s in his.

_\- How have you been trying to cope with your …_ _emotions? _

_\- Drugs, alcohol, pills, breaking stuff … sex … _Sehun unexplainably felt it was the right thing to be honest with the other. He had shared the worst moments of his life with Kang – Joon as well as openly talked about his mental disorders, hiding his ways to find comfort himself was meaningless.

_\- You are saying your mind is your enemy, but why haven’t you tried making it your friend?_

_\- It was better, a lot better when Kai was here … _

_\- Let’s imagine he has never been here. Answer me. – _Kang – Joon always felt upset when hearing that boy’s name and learning more about Kai just made him more jealous, knowing Sehun’s biggest downfall was because of him.

_\- Cause I’ve always thought being vicious was an advantage in this world._

_\- Maybe, maybe it really is but at what cost? Your aggressiveness and violent character help you while fighting but does it help you when you are alone, thinking about your parents or your brother? It just triggers you to have an episode again, doesn’t it? _

_\- It does, but I don’t know any other way. – _Sehun drank the rest of his whiskey in one time, pulling his hand away from Kang – Joon’s.

_\- It’s okay to like rough sex._ _Consensual bondage play or violent physical contact is okay too, but letting that anger control your acts, thoughts, every minute is just exhausting and selfharmful. _Sehun did not say anything back, he knew Kang – Joon was right and it sounded even more messed up coming from the boy’s mouth. – _You have to control your emotions; you have to use your brilliant mind in your favor. Accept that man’s offer, prove him he was wrong. Your mentality is your weapon not your weakness. Apparently, he is trying to play with your mind thinking your only response will be physical violence, so you have to do something, rely on a strength you have always had that he would never suspect you of using against him. _

Kang – Joon’s words made a lot of sense. Sehun and the family had always relied on their intelligence and that’s why they have survived so many years, their organization thriving as the biggest underground empire. Funny how when things had come down to Ahn Oh – Joo, physical violence had always been their answer to the problem. All of them considered that man to be crazy and blood hungry enough to absolutely exclude the possibility of deceiving or manipulating him in any way. They had always been trying to find a way to eliminate him, thinking only how to gather as much men and firearms as they could. Maybe changing the tactics would bring a fresh start to their mission, get everything that was theirs and annihilate their enemy.

** ∞ **

Ahn Oh – Joo’s smile was all Kai received before being escorted back to his room. He hated being locked up again but no matter how angered he was, he knew his body needed time to recover. Being pushed back inside, he went to the bathroom, walking as slowly as he could. Every inch of his body hurt and he placed his hands on the sink, supporting himself. An ugly reflection met him in the mirror, one he had never seen before. Blood was still dripping from his nose, his brow and lip even. Carefully taking off his training clothes, he noticed the numerous bruises covering his tanned skin. Blue, purple and red had painted his body. The boy had been beaten up before but there was something so different in his eyes, no tears, no sadness, Kai was still furious even though his body was falling apart. Looking at himself, a knock on the door grabbed his attention.

_\- Kai, are you okay? – _Kyungsoo came inside, searching for the boy.

_\- I am._ – Kai got out of the bathroom, carefully sitting on his bed.

_\- Let me take care of you, it would help you heal._ – having brought some bandages and medicines with him, the shorter decided to treat the other’s wounds.

Both were silent, the older being as gentle as possible, Kai only hissing from time to time. Kyungsoo knew the other had really started trying to work on his skills and silencing his emotions. Even though he was happy Kai was getting the idea of how everything could work in his favor, Kyungsoo knew it was too early for his plan. He needed more time and thankfully, Sehun had probably started working on getting over Kai for he had brought another man to the dinner last night. Kyungsoo had to make sure both Sehun and Kai were in their best health, both mental and physical, either way, there was no escaping from Ahn Oh – Joo’s dirty hands.

_\- If you need anything …? _

_\- Can you stay for a while? – _Kai turned to the other with pleading eyes.

_\- Yeah, okay, Ahn Oh –_ _Joo went out, so it’s okay. – _sitting comfortably on the bed next to the other, Kyungsoo felt Kai’s head on his shoulder.

_\- Why is it so hard?_ _I am trying to want it, fake it or whatever, but it’s just not me! I hate guns, violence and I’ve never been a fighter, I probably never will … _

_\- I know what you mean but it gets better, especially when you don’t have another choice, except switching off your emotions and playing by the rules. – _Kyungsoo knew exactly what the other talked about. He hadn’t always been so good at shooting, fighting or throwing shit. Ahn Oh – Joo had made him that way and Kyungsoo could remember from time to time, the period when he had been feeling just like Kai.

_\- What do you mean “you know”? – _Kai was too caught up in his emotions, but the other’s words sounded suspicious. Was it a moment for Kyungsoo to feel comfortable enough to tell his story?

_\- It gets better, kid, you will see…_

** ∞ **

Sehun was still drinking and chatting with Kang – Joon when his phone buzzed. An unknown number appeared on his screen and he went out in the garden to talk in privacy.

_\- Hello? – _before Sehun could even speak, the man on the other line talked first.

_\- Who is this?_

_\- It’s me, Kyung Tae. – _Sehun did not say anything and the man continued – _Can we meet? Somewhere safe and private? _

_\- What do you want? – _that call grabbed Sehun’s attention and he wished to know its purpose.

_\- I am on your side, Sehun, I’ve always been. We have to meet! _

_\- Go to my club and ask the guards to let you in my office. Don’t do anything stupid for your own sake! _

Well, that was a surprise. Kyung – Tae was a detective who had been working for the family for many years and after the police had taken Ahn Oh – Joo’s side, Sehun was puzzled by that man’s call. He had to see what was that about, hoping there will be no blood shed.

Leaving in a matter of minutes, Sehun left Kang – Joon sitting at the table alone. Taking a few guards, he drove off straight to the club.

Not many cars were on the roads since it was a little past midnight and he got there fairly quickly. Sehun knew that the conversation which was about to happen should be confidential and for that reason he instructed his guards to wait outside his office.

Entering, he was met with Kyung – Tae’s worried face and his fast pacing around the room. Sehun knew the other hadn’t touched anything in his office, nor tried to snoop around for the detective was perfectly aware what would that have led to.

_\- This better be good, Kyung – Tae! – _Sehun sat in his leather chair behind the desk and waited for the other to follow, hopefully stopping him from walking around like a mad man.

_\- He touched her!_ – the detective sat in one of the chairs opposite of Sehun and buried his face in his hands.

_\- What are you talking about?_ – hearing the other making weird angry sounds, silenced by his hands, Sehun got irritated. – _Hey, hey! Look at me! Who touched who? _

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo! He touched my little girl! – _Kyung – Tae started crying, his expression furious still.

_\- Why?_ _Didn’t you all sold me out, fucking pigs? – _Sehun wanted to know more, but that man coming to beg for help when shit had hit the fan was just another reason for him to turn his back.

_\- His dogs raped my daughter and no one in the department would do shit!_ – Kyung – Tae slammed his hand on the desk, emotions getting the best of him.

_\- What do you want from me?_ _I was your best option and you sold me out for nothing! – _springing to his feet, Sehun yelled in the other’s face, only a few centimeters away.

_\- Please, hear me out!_ – the man sat back in his chair, bringing his hands together in a praying gesture.

_\- I don’t have much time, be quick!_ – Sehun calmed down, relaxing his body against the leather and took out a cigarette.

_\- He has our families! Our daughters, sons, wives, he had threatened us multiple times and demonstrated us he was steps ahead of you. No one wanted to betray you, believe me! You may be a killer, a drug dealer and everything but we were completely content on working for you! – _Kyung – Tae was looking in the other’s eyes, words sincere. – _The money you were paying us to keep our eyes closed and mouths shut was good and even though you have threatened us, you have never touched or endangered our families’ lives! _

_\- Why did he rape your daughter? – _the detective maybe had a point but Sehun couldn’t believe him that fast, he need proof.

_\- When we took Suho in, Ahn Oh –_ _Joo wanted me to humiliate him in front of everyone in the department! He wanted me to tie him up, beat the shit out of him and make a show for the others to see! His only purpose was to disgrace you and your family, trying to make a spectacle and make you seem weak! I declined! Despite being afraid for my daughter and wife I couldn’t do that to Suho! – _Kyung – Tae let a few more tears escape his eyes. – _You may be everything opposite of legal but when I didn’t have money for the university my daughter wished to study in, you were the ones to help me out! I beg of you, help me one more time! _

_\- And how do I know you are not being a coward again, playing a stupid game to stab me in the back one more time? – _Sehun put out his cigarette, his voice deep and angry.

_\- I will do whatever you want, I really will!_

Undeniably, Sehun got intrigued. He hated what the old man had done to Kyung – Tae’s daughter but he knew something like that needed to happen in order to open the other’s eyes. Being given such information encouraged Sehun to find one more way to go against his enemy. The more he was to find out about Ahn Oh – Joo’s strategy to get people on his side, the better. Sehun needed to use every piece of information, every advantage he had.

It was disgusting, what the old man had done to Kyung – Tae’s daughter and that motivated him even more. Sehun hated things had to go down that way but people working for him should know better than to double – cross him because of fear. If only he had known about the sick ways the old man used to turn people on his side, he would have done everything to protect the policemen’s families. Apparently, men had found the difference between tyranny and business relations too late.


	40. Chapter 40

_\- Why aren’t you asleep? _as soon as Sehun entered the mansion, Kang – Joon came to sight, worried expression on his face.

_\- I – I was waiting for you, I got worried when you ran out … _the boy rushed to his boss’s side, fighting the urge to hug him.

_\- I need to make a call, sorry, it’s important. We will have lunch tomorrow, okay? – _smiling to the other, Sehun went straight to his office, shutting the door behind his back.

It was way past midnight but he needed to contact someone. After sitting comfortably in his leather chair, Sehun took out a cigarette, knowing the conversation would irritate him at least a bit. Just right before hearing the ringing sound, he hung up deciding a text message would have been better. He thought avoiding the other’s bad manners and stubbornness would be better for his mood before going to bed. Sehun sent out an invitation and informed the family about tomorrow’s upcoming meeting.

A few more cigarettes later, he went upstairs in his bedroom, taking a cold shower before going to bed. The door to his balcony was opened for he loved the cool wind grazing his skin even at night. Kai loved it too and every time they had been sleeping together, Sehun would feel the other’s soft hair on his chest. The boy would sometimes wake him up or push him to turn around because of the snores he would make. In a long time, Sehun hadn’t felt that calm remembering the other. He held back from thinking about the day Ahn Oh – Joo took him back home and focused on happy memories, bringing himself to sleep.

** ∞ **

Kai felt like shit. Waking up, an awful headache tortured him from early in the morning and his body was in concerning condition. Not that he expected anything else, but the pills Kyungsoo left him in case of unbearable pain came to mind quickly. Taking two of them, the boy realized that even eating his breakfast was hard. A knock on his door and he hoped for his trainer to enter.

_\- How are you feeling? – _Kyungsoo came inside, not closing the door.

_\- Like a car had hit me!_ – groaning when getting to his feet, Kai expected the other to escort him to the gym.

_\- We have to go upstairs; he wants to see you._

_\- Great, cause I want to see him too. _Surprised by the boy’s answer, Kyungsoo led him to the living room where his boss expected their appearance.

Ahn Oh – Joo was having breakfast, a hot cup of coffee in his hand, a simple habit that reminded Kai of his ex-lover.

_\- Good morning, boss. – _bowing deeply in a greeting gesture, Kyungsoo stood in front of Kai.

_\- How are you, Kai?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo waved his hand, signaling them to get closer. He asked a question the boy was surprised to hear.

_\- Good._ – not true.

_\- No need to lie._ _I know exactly how you are feeling and that’s why you are going to improve your shooting skills today. – _the old man sipped from his coffee. – _If you get beaten up again so soon, you won’t recover as quickly as you like to. Moreover, you are going to be meeting Sehun and his new lover very soon, you have to look presentable. _

_\- Yes, sir. – _both Kyungsoo and Ahn Oh – Joo were puzzled by his answer, but showing obedience and determination was his best way of earning the old man’s trust and granting himself a little peace.

_\- You can leave now. _Being excused, Kyungsoo and Kai headed to the shooting room, both thankful no more punches expected the boy.

** ∞ **

The family meeting was supposed to happen in one of the hospital’s conference rooms for Lay wished to attend as well. Sehun was happy his partner wanted to catch up with everything but he had warned the doctor that he wouldn’t let him participate in any mission until Jackson was better. The injured man was constantly briefed on what was happening but forbidden to take action in any matter as well.

_\- Why didn’t you tell me? – _Lay was upset with the others. They had hidden something from him, something that important.

_\- Don’t be like this, we just didn’t mean to disturb you. You have a lot going on, Jackson and everything … _Chen spoke back, trying to argument his and the others’ act.

_\- But … are you sure nothing has been photoshop or… I don’t know, faked? – _the Chinese man brushed his hair back, raising his tone a little because of confusion and irritation.

_\- I am sure. Me and Xiumin checked everything more than twice … _

_\- We have to tell him … _

_\- NO! – _Chanyeol cut Lay off, standing from his chair. His emotions were heightened and his husband acknowledged that, pulling his hand so he could sit back down.

_\- What do you mean “no”?_ _He has the right to know! – _the doctor was protesting, not agreeing with the others’ decision at all.

_\- We barely control the situation!_ _Telling him won’t make things better, everything would be so much more complicated if he finds out … _Baekhyun was on his husband’s side, sharing the same opinion as his.

_\- I hope you are not comforting yourselves by thinking he wouldn’t figure everything out!_ _They are meeting each other so often and when he does find out …_

_\- I am sorry for being late. – _Sehun’s arrival silenced everyone and they tried keeping a straight face.

_\- Who’s coming?_ – after everyone greeted their boss, Kris asked the question remembering Sehun had warned them about a guest.

_\- Can we call out someone for coffee, my head hurts. – _avoiding the question, he sat between Chanyeol and Kris, leaving the opposite side of the long table empty.

Having brought ten guards with himself, Sehun could see the others questioning him but nobody said anything more. They talked some business and after half an hour, someone entered the room.

_\- And why would you get me out of bed in the middle of the night, asking me to come here, Sehun? – _the expected guest sat in the empty chair, opposite of Sehun, letting his guards stand still behind his back.

_\- I knew you would be curious enough to come, Zitao._ – smiling at his opponent, Sehun left everyone surprised at the Chinese leader’s appearance.

_\- What do you want from me?_ – Huang Zitao sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and arms, impatient. 

_\- Tell me, how does it feel to partner up with your boyfriend’s murderer?_ – Sehun knew his question would lead to a topic he felt upset even remembering.

_\- And do what?_ _Being on your side is pointless when an old man has you wrapped around his finger! – _Tao spoke in a disrespectful manner, being just the opposite of his father, a man Sehun’s dad respected very much.

_\- What does he have against you? _

_\- Nothing! I just chose the best option for a partner! – _the Chinese man didn’t like his opponent’s question for he had to lie and he was bad at lying.

_\- I asked you a question, Zitao!_ _What does he have against you? – _Sehun pushed him, looking directly into his eyes, knowing there was an answer to his question.

_\- He threatened me and my uncle!_

_\- And you couldn’t have asked for help like you always have! – _Sehun raised his tone. – _You owe me everything you have! Without my advices and support your organization would have been out of the picture in no time after your father passed away! Why did you sell me out?_

_\- You know … _Tao looked down, sadness threatening to show in his eyes.

_\- Don’t even start that bullshit!_ – Sehun knew where the conversation was going.

_\- He is dead because of you! _

_\- Were you there? – _Sehun stood from his chair, slamming his hand on the table out of anger. – _Were you, Zitao? – _it was a rhetorical question which would help him make a point. – _You have no idea how hard I tried protecting Luhan! I would have given up my life thousands of times for him! _ Sehun pointed his finger at the Chinese man. – _Don’t you dare justifying your betrayal with accusing me of Luhan’s death! – _sitting back in his chair, Sehun lit a cigarette to calm down a bit.

_\- He is dead because he chose you over me!_ – Zitao kept provoking the other.

Sehun lost it and sprung to his feet, running towards his guest. The Chinese men protecting Zitao reacted quickly but their boss lifted his hand to stop them, he knew Sehun was just angry.

_\- You stupid Chinese shit! – _range was controlling his actions and Sehun wrapped his hand around the other’s neck, yelling at his opponent’s face. – _You are going to get your ass back in China and get your shit together! If that man contacts you, you are going to report to me and only me! Do this out of respect, because of Luhan and because you owe me, like big time! If you don’t comply, I am gonna get all your blood relatives, friends and monkey guards killed or put your asses in jail! I am sure rapists would love to have fun with a twink like you!_

_\- If anything happens to me or uncle, I am gonna have people bring your head to China! – _Tao pushed Sehun away and stormed out of the room with all his guards.

Fixing his hair and blazer, Sehun got back in his chair noticing the confusion written on everyone’s faces. The family had not interfered his and Zitao’s conversation since they knew their boss had the final word and it had been his decision to threaten the Chinese man.

_\- Sehun, what’s going on? – _Chanyeol was the first to ask. He had to know, being Sehun’s right hand.

Getting briefed on what had happened last night, the family saw the situation as an opportunity. They were getting the police back on their side and had enough information to use against the other in the department. Zitao was another step, leading them closer to executing their mission. Ahn Oh – Joo had threatened a lot of people and some even got victimized by his hunger to overpower Sehun. The old man was blinded by anger, the desire to take revenge and torture people. Maybe he wasn’t that prepared for the family’s cunning plan to get people back on their side without their enemy knowing.

** ∞ **

Kai was not having the best time shooting, nor his results were getting better. His body hurt and focusing was hard.

_\- Do you want to rest for today? – _Kyungsoo took the gun from the other’s hold, putting his hand on his shoulder.

_\- No, I am okay._ – lies.

_\- There is no point practicing in that condition._

_\- I said I am fine! – _raising his tone, Kai got the gun back, aiming at his target. – _Fuck! – _another bad shot and he was starting to get annoyed. The guard had hit every part of his body and his right shoulder felt like dislocated.

_\- Give me the gun!_ – Kyungsoo wanted to help the boy but seeing how stubborn he was, triggered moments from his past to come on the surface and he acted a bit harsh, taking the gun from Kai’s hand.

_\- I wanna get better!_ _I feel fine, give me the gun! – _shouting at his trainer was a mistake. Kyungsoo took the gun from his hand and curled his right arm behind his back, using force.

_\- How is your arm then?_ – the shorter received a pained scream from Kai, knowing he was hurting an injured part of his body but he only wished to prove the other he was in no condition to practice anything.

_\- Let go of me!_ – Kai tried freeing himself but managed to do so only when the other let go of his arm.

_\- I get it, kid!_ _Fake it till you make it, right? That doesn’t mean fuck up your body more when it really needs rest! – _of course, Kyungsoo made sense. Kai was just trying to run away from his jealousy by being hurt physically. Pain which would not silence the screaming inside his head but he felt it worth trying at least.

_\- It’s happening too slowly!_ _– _Kai brushed his hair back out of frustration, pacing around. – _Can you take me to Ahn Oh – Joo? _

Even though Kyungsoo did not like where that was going, he did what he was asked. The minute they got upstairs, a guard stopped them so he could check if Ahn Oh – Joo was “available” and then they were escorted to the old man’s office. Kyungsoo was the old man’s right hand but that did not give him the right to bother his boss anytime he wished. There were times when Ahn Oh – Joo would instruct a guard of his to check up on him before letting anyone in his office or the living room. Being the most important guard and assassin did not allow you to talk to your boss wherever you wanted in that house.

_\- What is it? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was holding some documents in his hands, not sparing his intruders a glance.

_\- Kai wished to talk to you, boss._ – Kyungsoo responded instead of the boy.

_\- I can speak for myself._ – Kai turned to his trainer, showing disapproval.

_\- Kyungsoo, leave us alone for a minute._ – Ahn Oh – Joo ironically smiled at the man, implying he needed to be alone with Kai.

_\- If you can speak for yourself, tell me why did you come upstairs._ – pointing his finger at the chairs before his desk, the old man allowed Kai to sit.

_\- I know I am not in the best condition because of yesterday but I don’t want to rest! Kyungsoo suggested taking a day off, which is bullshit! – _the boy overreacted. His body hurt horribly but in front of Ahn Oh – Joo he wished to seem as determined as the night before.

_\- You realized it’s really over, didn’t you?_

_\- I want to get better; I want to be better than Kyungsoo! I don’t want a day off! _

_\- Calm down, kid. You have a long way to go. – _Ahn Oh – Joo relaxed against his chair, leaving his pen on the desk. – _You are acting pretty well in front of Sehun, but are you really that good at lying?_

_\- I am! Being here is the proof … _Kai felt upset remembering about all the lies he had told his exlover and all their meetings where the boy acted nothing like the person Sehun thought he knew. – _How did you torture Sehun? I want to feel it! _

_\- Slow down! – _Ahn Oh – Joo laughed at the boy’s face. – _You won’t survive a minute of his tortures; I broke even him after a week. _

_\- I know but … _the boy looked at his hands in his lap.

_\- Your body is to weak to work out, so why don’t you go back to your room and I am going to call you out when I have made my decision on what you are going to be doing while recovering! _ – Ahn Oh – Joo’s expression changed. His eyes got darker as if excited, the thought of transforming Kai bringing a particular kind of pleasure.

** ∞ **

Sehun got home a little later than his usual time for lunch but having texted Seo Kang – Joon to warn him, the table had been served just a few minutes before his arrival. Used to having his food freshly cooked, Sehun was happy the house boy managed to keep up with his every desire and his busy, always changing schedule.

_\- Welcome home. – _hearing someone entering the living room, Kang – Joon was quick to go and greet his boss.

_\- I am so hungry!_ – Sehun chuckled, seeing how bright the other was smiling the moment their eyes met. – _You haven’t eaten, have you? – _sitting in his seat at the table, he placed the handkerchief on his lap.

_\- No, I was waiting for you._ – Kang – Joon knew Sehun had promised him to have lunch together but he did not take a place before his boss invited him.

_\- Have lunch with me then. – _a pause before the boy took his place next to him – _I am starving! _

Sehun and Kang – Joon were eating at a slow pace. Discovering they had many interests in common, the two of them shared the same food preferences, liked going to similar places in Seoul and appreciated the beaches like no one else.

_\- I – I wanted to ask you if that’s okay, of course. May I go to the center? I wanted to visit a book store …_

_\- We are going together even! – _Sehun cut off the other’s sentence. He not only wished to accompany the boy for protection but he wished to get his mind off of business, go wander around for an hour at least.

_\- O –_ _Okay! – _not even having believed his boss would let him go out, Kang – Joon was surprised and very excited to be going out with Sehun.

Both felt weird, Kang – Joon for going out with his boss, and Sehun for going out with someone at all. The latter was not used to this, the only man he had been going out with to wander around town was Kai. Clubbing or shopping around with the family didn’t count because it did not feel like a date at all, but somehow with Kang – Joon, it did.

One car was following his, his guards never leaving his side and when they parked right in front of the bookstore, people couldn’t help but stare. Sehun took out a cigarette and stood next to the car while Kang – Joon was inside, searching for his book. Five guards did not stand a chance at blending in and that forced clients to leave the store in no time. It was suspicious, someone coming in with so many men dressed in black. Sehun was used to that reaction, people getting scared because of him and his guards, leaving a shop or a restaurant even. The house boy, on the other hand felt uncomfortable, he felt as if customers feared his presence and that made him feel odd.

Thankfully, Kang – Joon found the books he was looking for without difficulty but when he neared the cash register, one of Sehun’s guards crossed his way and payed for the books before the boy could even react.

_\- Sehun, you didn’t need to pay for them! I am working …_

_\- I will just pretend I didn’t hear you. – _smiling at the boy, Sehun put out his cigarette and waved his hand at his guards. – _Come on, I am going to take you to my favorite café. – _a café he had visited with Kai but couldn’t fight the urge to go once more.

Walking down the street with five men up front and five others following was completely unfamiliar to Kang – Joon. He hated the attention they were getting just from wandering around and the fear written across people’s faces did not help either. No one was stupid enough not to realize what kind of people they were, Kang – Joon not being one of them but standing next to Sehun gave out that impression. His boss did not look like an ordinary businessman, a lawyer or something like that.

As always, Sehun wished for a table on the sidewalk, out in the open where they had more privacy for the tables were meters apart. Two guards were pacing around, not far away from his place and the rest took places inside the café.

_\- I am going to the gents. – _Kang – Joon had insisted on carrying his bag with books and placed it on the table before excusing himself.

The place looked fancy, spacious and elegant. Kang – Joon had never sat there for he almost never had time for going out. He had been trying to hold back his emotions but when he closed the door inside the toilet, the boy couldn’t help but smile widely. Realizing the huge difference in Sehun’s behavior made him so optimistic about the fact that maybe one day that man could have feelings for him. Kang – Joon was part of that change and that made him undeniably happy, not only because he wished to be a psychologist but because he truly cared about Sehun and the more time he was spending with him, the more he was falling in love.

The boy heard someone entering the restroom but certainly did not expect that person. Trying to hide the shock from his face, Kang – Joon went closer to the sinks.

_\- Seo Kang – Joon? What a coincidence! – _Kai dried his hands and looked arrogantly at the other; irony audible in his voice instead of surprise.

_\- I believe not!_ – smirking back, Kang – Joon started washing hands.

_\- Are you here with Sehun?_ _Let’s have a cup of coffee together, we just came in! _

_\- I would rather leave with Sehun than stay here with you. – _Kang – Joon could not believe that his time with Sehun would be ruined because of that boy again.

_\- Well, too bad, because they are together at your table._ – having read the text message from Ahn Oh – Joo that he was sitting with Sehun, Kai put the phone back in his pocket, waiting for the other. – _Let’s not keep them waiting, shall we? _

Kang – Joon was absolutely annoyed by Kai’s appearance. Him and Sehun were having such a great time and now the latter was going to be upset or angered again, because of his enemy never leaving him in peace.

_\- I see you’ve bumped into each other. We were just ordering. What would you like, love? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was sitting next to Sehun which meant Kang – Joon and Kai had to sit next to each other. The old man was using every chance to call his partner names before his opponent, being physical as much as he could.

_\- A glass of whiskey._ – Sehun was so done with coffees for the day. Being in the company of his enemy and Kai required alcohol.

_\- Same for me and a cappuccino for him._ – Ahn Oh – Joo ordered for himself and his partner, not making a comment on Sehun’s choice for a drink that early.

_\- An iced amaretto latte for me, please. – _Kang – Joon ordered his favorite, at least taking the chance to enjoy a good drink.

Sehun was sitting next to his enemy, his ex-lover and his house boy, opposite of them. Their positions gave him the chance to look directly at Kai and Kang – Joon at the same time. If the first wouldn’t have turned out to be a traitor, Sehun would say they were so much alike. They both would have had difficult childhoods, trying to survive and have a steady job, a place to call home … Maybe a part of Kai’s story was indeed true and maybe it wasn’t at all. Did Sehun even care after that ugly betrayal? He could remember the happy moments they had shared but it just felt so distant, so long ago. Trying to unlove Kai felt impossible even after all the pain the boy had caused him and that only complicated things with Kang – Joon. Sehun wished to give that boy a chance, knowing that person was in love with him, no matter how broken he was, how fucked up. Compared to Kai’s new character, Kang - Joon was just the opposite. The latter was wearing light, pastel clothes, his demeanor and way of talking so effortlessly elegant and delicate while Kai was dressed in black, his previously soft hair which was almost covering his eyes was pushed back, revealing his arrogant eyes and his sharp brows. Frankly, he looked a lot like Sehun himself and that was just driving the man crazy even more. He did not want to accept it, but looking at his ex-lover felt weirdly arousing. Hatred and love were both controlling him and Sehun could not stop himself from imagining fucking Kai senselessly before stealing his last breath by choking him out. Would Kang – Joon be still that interested in him if he knew what Sehun was thinking every time Kai was around? Would Sehun ever be able to subdue that longing for being with the man who had betrayed him like no one else had?


	41. Chapter 41

Waiting for their drinks silently, Sehun kept staring, not only having unclean thoughts about Kai but noticing how fucked up his face was. Bruises and cuts were decorating it and they made him look even more unlike himself.

_\- What’s with the …? – _Sehun made a gesture, pointing at his face and directing his question at Kai.

_\- Being a great fighter doesn’t always look pretty! – _the boy spoke back, trying to sound as if “the other guy looked worse”.

_\- Tell me, Sehun, are we partners or what?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo changed the subject.

_\- We are never going to be “partners” and I hope that’s clear, but yes, we are doing business together._ _For now! – _after taking a sip from his whiskey, Sehun looked at Kang – Joon who smiled slightly, curving the corner of his lips in approvement and encouragement.

_\- Whatever you say!_ – the old man drank from his whiskey.

_\- We will be concentrating our shipments to Japan. I think they are the only ones who don’t get the idea that I am not working for anybody. Everybody works for me! – _directing his eyes at Kai, Sehun did not miss the chance to snarl.

_\- We are gonna have to deal with “The Samurai” …_ ironically using the nickname of the Japanese mafia’s boss, Ahn Oh – Joo reminded Sehun of that problem.

_\- Ten days. – _Sehun cut off.

_\- What for? _

_\- After ten days you are going to Japan, dragging his ass to a warehouse and I am taking care of the rest. _

_\- You are going in with your men and mine along your side. – _Ahn Oh – Joo was ready to give his “enemy” his best men for their cause in the name of eliminating “The Samurai”.

_\- And where are you fitting in the picture?_ – Sehun could not ignore the possibility of the mission turning into a messy massacre and trust Ahn Oh – Joo that easily.

_\- I am only going to slow you down!_ _Mind the fact that I am thirty plus years older than you! – _Sehun’s enemy was not any less skillful or scheming, but it was true that years had an impact on his performance.

_\- And how do I know you are not gonna shoot me in the back, taking advantage of the situation?_

_\- Don’t you think I have had many opportunities to do that already? – _and the old man was right. Even Sehun had to admit that obviously his enemy’s aim was not to eliminate him that easily. Hell, Ahn Oh – Joo was trying to be partners with him.

Kai and Kang – Joon were sitting silently, listening and observing. The tension was building up with the other two’s conversation and so many scenarios were crossing their minds that a headache was inevitable. Thankfully, their “accidental” meeting was over soon, Kai left alone with the old man at the café.

As soon as they got in the car, Sehun unbuttoned his shirt a bit and took out his phone to call the others for a meeting in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house.

_\- I am going to drive you back home and I have some work. – _Sehun could see the other’s disturbed expression and could not disregard it. – _You okay? _

_\- Yes, yes, I – I am just worried about this whole mission and everything …_

_\- Look at me! – _Sehun lightly grabbed the other’s chin and turned his head to face him. – _Everything is going to be fine! – _it was all it took for Kang – Joon to feel convinced that indeed everything was going to be alright, a simple cliché reassuring sentence.

** ∞ **

_\- I want to be a part of this mission! – _after Kai made sure Sehun and his new spouse were far enough not to hear, the boy started persuading the other.

_\- Don’t push yourself, kid!_ _You have so much to learn! – _Ahn Oh – Joo scoffed, knowing his prisoner wished to prove himself and experience everything in a quick dynamic.

_\- Please! I want to be there, I will do whatever it takes, please! _

_\- I will think about it, but that does not mean my answer would satisfy you! You can’t even work out or practice anything. We have only ten days. – _Ahn Oh – Joo drank the rest of his drink and started walking back to his car, the boy following.

_\- I can use my left hand, or just ignore the pain in my right one!_ _I will do better, I promise! – _Kai was almost running behind the other, trying to make a point on how determined he was.

Getting back to the house, Ahn Oh – Joo took the phone he had given Kai and allowed the boy to go downstairs with Kyungsoo where he could make another try at shooting.

_\- This is a lot more dangerous than you think! – _Kai’s trainer was worried. The boy’s bravery was crossing lines.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo said he will think about it, so the final decision is his. The only thing I beg of you is to help me prepare! – _of course, Kai informed the other about the upcoming mission, hoping Kyungsoo would be on his side and help him out.

_\- I will do everything I can but I am not gonna lie about your results or performance._ _I can’t let you endanger your life because you are playing tough! – _the shorter was right. He knew that Kai was trying to catch up and develop skills he had never had, but everything took time even though the boy was stubborn and did not wish to accept that fact.

** ∞ **

Sehun decided it was best to leave Lay and Jackson out of this and spared them the news about the Japanese operation. His word was final and he made it clear that the couple was forbidden of taking action in any way. The family was compliant, understanding both sides.

A couple of hours spent in making up plans and thinking of tactics to overthrow the Japanese, all of them came to a consensus and focused their energy on thinking about every possible obstacle or outcome of their mission. Each of them had some “homework” to do, so they got going, knowing the next week would be restless. Being in the couple’s house, that left Sehun alone with them.

_\- You did it on purpose, didn’t you? – _Baekhyun knew his boss would soon find out but was caught off guard with the question Sehun was asking him.

_\- It was a convenient coincidence, if I may call it that. – _him and Chanyeol were getting glasses and a bottle of whiskey, knowing Sehun probably needed to talk with them in private.

_\- Jesus, you should have told me! – _drinking everything at once, Sehun gestured Chanyeol to pour his glass again. – _You have no idea how awkward and uncomfortable it was on that dinner but I was so surprised by Kang – Joon’s behavior. _

_\- He is a good boy and he is so in love with you, boss! – _Baekhyun’s voice sounded excited, joyful even.

_\- It’s hard not to notice it! – _Chanyeol chuckled.

_\- You are saying it as if it’s a good thing! _

_\- Wait, did you two have sex? – _Baekhyun could not wait to ask that.

_\- No, no! I mean, I got so angry at that – at Kai’s insulting words on the dinner and when I found out about Joon’s diploma in psychology … we got home and he kept pushing, trying to get me to talk! – _Sehun was stuttering a bit, somehow trying to defend himself or maybe explaining to himself his own actions, trying to justify them. – _We kissed but every time I looked at him, I could see that traitor’s face and out of anger I got rougher and … that was pretty much it! _

_\- Oh, Sehun! It’s gonna get better, I know it will. The fact that you are trying to let Kang – Joon in means you are so many steps ahead! – _Baekhyun placed his head on Sehun’s shoulder and wrapped his hand around the man’s bicep.

_\- Brother!_ – Chanyeol clinked glasses with his boss.

** ∞ **

Ten days were far from enough for such mission but Sehun believed that taking risks and acting quickly was the key to his success. He was fearless and years of experience have improved his abilities and his tactics. The days they had to prepare the family spent together, training and going over their plan many times. Being preoccupied, Sehun still found time to have dinner with Seo Kang – Joon or make a casual conversation. The boy was beyond worried for he knew how abruptly the mission could get messy but he relied on Sehun’s intelligence and skills and prayed the man would come back home safe.

Not only Sehun and the family filled their time with rehearsals. Kai had a purpose and he gave his best in fulfilling it. Despite of constantly being in pain and exhausted, he kept striving to make progress. Ahn Oh – Joo allowed him to participate and his guards were not only concerned about successfully overpowering the Japanese, but occupied with keeping Kai safe. Fortunately, Kyungsoo was about to take part in the operation as well, which meant even more protection for the boy.

** ∞ **

The last few days Sehun’s family and Ahn Oh – Joo’s men, including Kyungsoo and Kai, spent in Japan. Of course, not all together, but the number of times both groups had to gather were only irritating everyone more and more. They were all pressured since working together was not unchallenging nor untroubled. Regarding Kyungsoo’s appearance as Ahn Oh – Joo’s most trusted man, Sehun was not surprised at all. Even though seeing the boy many years ago, Sehun could still remember his face and the way his father tried making it just a little easier for the Oh’s while being locked up as prisoners.

Wasting more time on training or arrangements was pointless and here they were, both families meeting in an abandoned warehouse, trying to lay low as much as they could. Various guns were scattered on a metal table in the middle of the building and only half of the men going for war were gathered inside. Not exactly uniforms, but everyone was putting on black tactical pants, along with a black t-shirt or for the ones who were part of the leaders, a long-sleeve blouse to cover their tattoos. Knives, guns, rifles, needles, whatever lethal object that could be hidden, everyone had around their torso or legs. To be even more unrecognizable, each of them was about to cover their faces with a black ski mask so only their eyes and mouths had holes. Black gloves for the tattooed ones were a must as well.

Sehun had just taken off his clothes, except his underwear when his phone buzzed on the metal table. It was audible but only Kai dared to turn in his direction, eavesdropping and hoping it was not so noticeable.

_\- Yes? – _surely, Sehun noticed his exhusband’s curious stare and delayed putting on the clothes needed for the mission.

_\- Sehun, I –_ _I am sorry for calling but … God, I am so worried! – _Kang – Joon’s soft voice was coming from the other side of the line and his call really did affect Sehun.

_\- I will be back home in no time!_

_\- I am waiting for you! Take care and I hope everything will be fine! _

_\- Me too. – _and yes, Sehun definitely responded that way because the boy across the room could hear that answer. Everyone hearing “Me too” at the end of a conversation between lovers would think that the other person had said “I love you” and that’s exactly why Sehun finished the conversation that way.

Kai was furious, he knew who Sehun was talking to and that call only made him more annoyed. It was his turn to change clothes and he undeniably spent his time showing off and fixing his clothes as slowly as he could. Oh, he knew the right person was watching attentively! Sehun had always admired Kai’s body but then seeing it with a couple of kilos up and muscles more defined, he had to admit that the thoughts crossing his mind were not moral at all! Enough with the teasing. The clock was ticking and everyone had to make their final preparations and jump in the cars.

** ∞ **

It was late at night, a cold windy summer night indicating an upcoming storm. Being absolutely quiet outside, everyone could hear the loud noise of their hearts beating quicker with every kilometer they passed. The Japanese mafia’s leader, Kuroki Taysuke, owned many businesses and buildings around the country, but the one which he considered to be the foundation of his organization, was his grandfather’s law firm. A tall, luxurious building in the middle of Tokyo. Other properties were very close to each other almost making the city suffocating because of the constructions being so dense, but not this one. The company had a large parking lot, wide gardens and that made it look even more spacious.

Ditching the cars not far from the building, everyone walked closer as slowly and noiselessly as they could. Japanese guards were circling around the property which meant the fight was to start the minute Sehun and the others stepped foot on it. They all separated and a couple of groups were formed so that they could surround the building from each side. Sehun was slowly working his way inside with his family by killing as many guards as he could while Kai followed Kyungsoo who obviously did everything he could to protect the boy. Honestly, Sehun was pleased someone got his ex’s back.

The construction soon turned red. The family lost count of the men they had killed or gutted. One by one their enemies fell to the ground, lifeless bodies scattered around. Sehun and the others used weapons, resisting their urges to find with bare hands because the operation needed to be executed in the quickest way possible.

Using the elevator to get to the top of the building was not a choice at all, so floor by floor, everyone climbed the stairs while clearing up their path, being merciless and vicious. It was not difficult eliminating the men standing in their way but fighting so many people was tiring. Losing track of time and the number of floors they had climbed, all of them happened to meet up. At that particular spacious staircase, five of the enemies got killed fast but three of them decided to be brave and threw their guns on the ground, lifting their hands in an invitation for a fight.

_\- Go, go! I will catch up with you after a floor or two! – _Sehun smirked the minute he saw the challenge ahead. Discarding his weapons, he got ready to let out his anger but realizing Kai and Kyungsoo were standing next to him, Sehun shook his head, questioning.

_\- Oh, don’t give me that face!_ _I wanna fight too! – _Kai’s trainer played a shield from the bottom floor till this one, being scared for the boy’s life, but in front of Sehun, Kyungsoo had to play along with the bad ass image of his friend.

Wanting to see Kai’s hidden skills, Sehun took his time in teasing one of the guards, enjoying the slow fight they were having. He was concentrated on looking to his side where his ex-lover was not doing good at all. Kyungsoo’s opponent was going down but being occupied with him, the shorter male did not have the time to protect Kai again, so the latter tasted his blood very soon.

Suddenly, Sehun took serious actions and knocked out the guard he was fighting in a matter of seconds. Doing that in order to deal with the rest, he was glad Kyungsoo still hadn’t taken out the man he was against, which meant Sehun had to help Kai. The boy was on his back on the ground, trying to protect his head with his hands from the hard punches. The picture itself enraged Sehun and with one hand he managed to yank back the man hovering over his ex-lover. One swift move and he had the guard on his back, beating him up. Kai got to his feet and took a few steps back. His attention was directed at Sehun’s perfect fighting moves which he had never seen before. The skillful grips and locks turned to an end when the other lost it and all he did was smash the Japanese guard’s face. A few punches later and Sehun took off his ski mask as if it felt suffocating. Not much time was needed for blood to spurt in his face and after finishing his opponent, the angered man helped Kyungsoo eliminate the other guard. Kai was standing on the side, a little shocked by Sehun’s aggression. It was a whole other scenery seeing it from the front row. In a silent gratitude, Kyungsoo nodded at Sehun and no words were needed for the latter to understand. Kai, on the other hand, still had his eyes wide open and was only able to walk ahead when his friend pushed him a bit from behind.

Two floors up and all of the intruders met again. The family questioned Sehun’s bloody appearance and the lack of a mask but their boss’s wink indicated everything was just fine. A couple of levels more and everyone was getting more and more drained. Some of Ahn Oh – Joo’s men and some of Sehun’s got killed which was the price they had to pay to succeed. Lives were always taken in missions like this one.

Japanese guards were coming at them as if popping out of nowhere and Kai soon found himself in another fight, he did not have a chance winning. As expected, Sehun ran to help him and pretended as if he was just speeding their process of going up the floors, but everyone around him knew perfectly well why he did it.

_\- Why didn’t you wait in the car or something, huh? – _right after knocking out his opponent, Sehun got closer to his exlover, hovering over for he was taller.

_\- Why don’t you keep your opinion to yourself?_ – Kai could feel the other’s smell, the man being an inch away from him. Sehun’s exquisite perfume was fused with his sweat and that drove the boy crazy his body begging to be dominated by that male.

_\- You are slowing us down because I have to save your ass on every floor!_

_\- Come on, let’s go! – _Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s hand and pulled him away from Kai, being the only one brave enough to interfere the intense moment the excouple was sharing.

It was getting more challenging with every floor, more painful to fight. Thankfully, they managed to take out everyone along their way and were soon in front of the Japanese leader’s office. Sehun had the honor to barge in and upon doing so along with the family behind, he could feel the cold barrel of a gun pushed against his nape. Carefully looking to his sides, he saw more guards pointing weapons at his family, Kai and Kyungsoo. Not only did they got played, but someone was the reason for that and that person was standing in the opposite side of the room. Kuroki Taysuke was sitting in his big leather chair behind his desk, being in the company of someone Sehun was not thrilled to see there.

_\- Look at him! He is full of rage, looking at us with his arrogant eyes like always! – _Ahn Oh – Joo had his hand placed on the backrest of the office chair, mocking Sehun and his family for getting outsmarted.

_\- You fucker!_ – Sehun did not move but the guard behind kicked him down to his knees.

_\- Will you let my boys go?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo asked Kuroki and the Japanese man kept his promise. Kai and Kyungsoo were freed, both of them being puzzled of what was happening.

_\- Did you know about this?_ _Kai? – _Sehun screamed at the other but the boy only looked at him with confusion written on his face.

_\- My friend, Ahn Oh –_ _Joo, was smarter than you. He came in here earlier, told me everything about your pathetic plan, Sehun! – _Kuroki lit a cigar, resting his feet on the desk. – _Killing some of my monkeys won’t bring me down by any chance but me killing your guys … we all know what is happening to your family! _

Sehun did not lose so many men but he knew the family’s lack of trusted people was becoming a problem. Looking at Ahn Oh – Joo, the man he decided to trust after everything they had been through, watch him ruin such important mission and get his hatred get in the way again, Sehun felt his blood boiling. How could he trust his worst enemy? Not only his life was threatened, but the family’s as well. If someone was to get hurt because of his naïve instinct to trust the old man, he would not be able to look himself in the mirror once again.

All of them being silent for a couple of minutes made the atmosphere even heavier. Guns pointed, hearts bumping fast and bullets waiting to be shot. No one dared making a sound, either scared, baffled or enjoying their victory, when only a silent laugh could be heard. Everyone looked awkwardly at one another and noticed it was Sehun who was doing it. Slowly lifting his head up, the man revealed his bright smile while snickering and his still dirty face. Every person in the room started at him. The maniacal chuckling and Sehun’s scary bloodied looks honestly gave some of them the chills. But what was more important was why was he laughing, what at?


	42. Chapter 42

_\- Why don’t you switch your TV on? – _noticing a signal from a particular person, Sehun urged Kuroki Taysuke to look at the screen.

Of course, the Japanese leader kept the smirk on his face but complied anyways. Before Kuroki, Ahn Oh – Joo, Kai and Kyungsoo a horrific picture appeared on the screen which was above Sehun’s head. The latter was aware of what was happening on the TV and the show being recorded live surely resulted in many shocked faces.

Kuroki’s wife, daughter and son had their hands tied behind their back, sitting in the middle of a warehouse with hoods over their heads. Sehun’s enemy recognized them immediately and the smile disappeared from his face instantly. The Japanese leader got his feet down from the desk and got closer to the TV as if not believing what was happening.

_\- What is this? Where are they? – _the attacked man was standing on his feet, his forehead sweating.

_\- Welcome to our show, Mr._ _Kuroki Taysuke! – _an unexpected male figure dressed in black appeared on the screen, walking to the Japanese family. Huang Zitao. – _It’s great to have your family here! – _taking off the hoods from his hostages, Tao went closer to the camera. – _You are probably wondering if this is live, which I can assure you that it is. – _the Chinese man took a knife from a metal table close to the chairs and started playing with it slowly and carefully.

_\- Call him!_ _Call that Chinese bitch! – _Kuroki handed his phone to Sehun but someone else cut his words off.

_\- I am calling him right now!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo had his phone on his ear and all of them could see Zitao picking up his.

_\- He wanted to make sure, didn’t he?_ – the Chinese man laughed at the camera, waving his head while holding the knife. – _Anyways, thank you for gathering all your men around your stupid law company building! How thoughtful of you to send your family to Hong Kong with a few guards and got only your ass covered! _

_\- Give me the phone! – _seizing the mobile from Ahn Oh – Joo’s hand, Kuroki placed it on his ear. – _Don’t you dare touch them, Zitao! _

_\- Tell me now, who is smarter than whom again? _

_\- What do you want? – _the Japanese leader understood he is in no position to attack anymore. It was his fault his family got captured.

_\- Get your dogs off of my family! – _Sehun got to his feet, positive that nobody would shoot. As soon as he made his request, all of the guards lowered their guns and stood with their heads high up next to their leader. – _You are gonna cut ties with the Russians because from now on, you are working with us, for us! – _Sehun looked for a second at Ahn Oh – Joo knowing the old man would interfere if his name hadn’t been spoken in the verbal contract. – _I don’t want any product except mine on the streets in Japan and we are splitting eighty – twenty on basis of my generosity! _

_\- Are you fucking with me Oh Sehun? – _the Japanese leader raised his tone, annoyed by the other’s ridiculous demands.

_\- Actually, I am!_ _And we are gonna fucking slaughter your family if need to! – _Sehun barked back and Zitao could hear his words for Kuroki hadn’t hung up the phone.

A little demonstration from the Chinese man on the TV screen motivated the mutual enemy to submit and Kuroki decided to accept Sehun and Ahn Oh – Joo’s conditions. The latter hadn’t spoken a word, but the usage of “we” in Sehun’s sentences obviously implied the old man. Kai and Kyungsoo had been standing silent throughout the whole time as well, the latter being the only one knowing about the plan for deceiving the Japanese.

_\- Your family stays with us until you convince us that you are working for no other. I am sure Tao would take good care of them! – _Sehun turned his back, everyone else in the room following and just when he was about to exit Kuroki stopped him.

_\- Don’t hurt them!_ _And remember that this is not over between us! _

** ∞ **

Everyone was convinced nobody from the Japanese would try anything brave and they walked away back to their cars as if nothing had happened. Kai was marching next to Ahn Oh – Joo and Kyungsoo, the three of them falling behind a little from Sehun and his family.

_\- Why didn’t you tell me about this? I thought they had us! – _the boy kept his voice down but spoke through his teeth, angered that the old man didn’t trust him enough to let him know about the whole scheme.

_\- I needed you to stay focused, to be scared for your life because it’s one thing listening about operations a whole other thing being a part of one!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo decided that was enough of an explanation and caught up with the other family. – _Sehun? – _both enemies coming face to face and their families behind their backs surely increased the tension. – _Why don’t you and your people come to our hotel for a celebration? _

_\- Apologies, I am flying back to Seoul. Someone is waiting for me to come back home! – _Sehun directed his last words at Kai, looking into the boy’s eyes insolently.

It still hurt knowing his ex-lover was sharing bed with someone else but Kai managed to maintain his composure and restrain himself from any reactions. Curious about answers, the boy followed Ahn Oh – Joo and the rest to the car, hoping that evening would be over soon. Not only his thoughts were running wild, confused, angry and worried but his body suffered too.

Going back to their hotel where Kai and Kyungsoo shared a room, the boy hoped his trainer would not ignore his questions and enlighten him of what had happened. After both of them took the time for a shower, Kyungsoo invited Kai on the big balcony of their room with an amazing view of Tokyo for a glass of wine.

_\- Did you know about all of this, Kyungsoo? – _after clinking glasses, Kai cut straight to the chase, eager to know.

_\- I did but I couldn’t tell you._ _He would have known. – _the shorter sipped from his drink, extending his legs so they could rest.

_\- I –_ _I think I get what had happened but at first, I really thought Ahn Oh – Joo had betrayed Sehun …_

_\- I believed he would fuck him over too! – _sighing, Kyungsoo turned to the other, averting eyes from the view. – _It was impossible for our arrival in Tokyo to be unnoticed, so Ahn Oh – Joo suggested to play “Judas” and go to Kuroki making him believe he was betraying Sehun. As expected, the Japanese selfish bastard took all his men and barricaded himself in his fancy building, sending his wife and kids to Hong Kong with only a couple of men. From what I know, Sehun told Ahn Oh – Joo he had a plan for the family but even the old man had no idea that Zitao was part of it. He is still thinking the Chinese boy works for him and that got him a little surprised. I saw his expression when he took out his phone and read the message that the TV should be switched on. Its logical for Tao to be the person Sehun had in Hong Kong but Ahn Oh – Joo just didn’t think the boy had the balls to do it. _

_\- I want to fight better, shoot better … I can’t believe he had to help me! – _Kai was satisfied with the other’s explanation but he had things on his mind which bothered him since hours and Kyungsoo was the only he could share with.

** ∞ **

Sehun knew the family and his men were tired but decided it was best to return back to Seoul as soon as possible, leaving Ahn Oh – Joo and his people to take care of unexpected emergencies. To be honest, he was content with how things turned out and the old man’s cooperation was not useless at all. The only person who affected their operation in a negative way was Kai. It kept Sehun wondering. He knew the boy was trying to show off and always intrude but how long would he be able to endure it before falling out of love and not care about saving his ex-lover’s life?

It was a victory at the end of the day, no matter who their partner was, and the family popped open a bottle of whiskey in their private jet. A little celebration didn’t kill nobody and they deserved it. Each of them trained hard and prepared carefully for days so getting drunk together on the flight home sounded like a wonderful idea.

A couple of cars with guards who stayed behind in Seoul waited for them at the airport and the family took their separate ways going home. And so did Sehun who had to admit that excitement was tickling his stomach in a strange way. He knew someone was waiting for him at home and that was an irreplaceable feeling.

Him and the family had taken their luggage from the hotel before checking out but nobody cared changing clothes. Sehun only cleaned up his face because it would be a little scary for Kang – Joon meeting him with blood all over his face. Leaving his suitcase to the guards to take it upstairs, Sehun saw the boy running out of the house, coming straight at him.

_\- You are here! – _Seo Kang – Joon wrapped his hands around the other and squeezed tight. A stone fell from his heart, seeing that the other was safe.

_\- I promised you everything was going to be fine!_ – pulling back from the boy’s hug, Sehun cupped his face and wrapped his other hand around Kang – Joon’s waist. They shared a moment of silence and just looked at each other, enjoying their touch. Sehun moved his thumb away from the other’s cheek and caressed the plump lips of Kang – Joon. The desire for a kiss was undeniable and he soon cut the distance between them, the boy shaking in his hands.

Sehun wholeheartedly wished to kiss the other but every time he thought of something more intimate than that, his stomach turned and he backed away, scared of the feeling to move on. Not being indifferent to Kang – Joon, he tried to take it slow since falling for someone helplessly had taught him a lesson.

Their tongues danced for a couple of minutes in each other’s mouths but as soon as Sehun realized how harsh he was gripping the other’s face and body, he put an end to their arousing moment. Both of them touched foreheads while catching their breaths and Sehun could feel Kang – Joon’s bumping heart because of their closeness.

_\- Are you okay? Is this blood yours? – _the boy noticed some smeared drops of blood on the other’s neck and some on his black clothes.

_\- No, I am fine, it’s not mine!_ – the fact that the blood was not his was not a fact more comforting for the other but there was no point lying. Kang – Joon was not stupid.

_\- Do you want something to eat, to help you with something?_

_\- You know what? I am exhausted but I would love to watch a movie with you on the couch. How does that sound? – _Sehun might have not been ready to have sex with someone else but his longing for warmth was something completely normal for a human being, so he decided to spend as much time awake as he could with Kang – Joon.

** ∞ **

Kai continued his training while Sehun and Ahn Oh – Joo kept Kuroki Taysuke on a short leash and a week went by unnoticeably. Huang Zitao still had the Japanese leader’s family in a dirty basement somewhere in China, keeping them alive for an insurance. Kuroki was doing good and obliged to every command but there was no guarantee he wouldn’t seek revenge when his family would get freed, so that’s why the two leaders from Seoul were trying to manipulate and get as many gangsters, policemen and even politicians on their side.

Sehun was working side to side with his enemy, nonetheless the plans in his head to eliminate Ahn Oh – Joo never leaving him in peace. He was using the old man and his underlings to recruit new people for his own benefit while trying to gain the upper hand and erase his enemy from the picture.

Strangely, but Ahn Oh – Joo did not appear to have been doing anything sneaky behind Sehun’s back and even though everyone believed he would betray him in Japan, the old man did not. Their partnership was something nobody expected nor found common to happen in the mob world but that’s why Sehun planned on taking advantage of the situation and take back what was his slowly, piece by piece.

Using the element of surprise with Zitao, Sehun made sure that a notice was taken and he had the sources, information and abilities to turn everyone against anyone. With that being said, he decided to make another point that even though his family had been through a hard time, the odds were in his favor once again.

** ∞ **

Another cold summer night approached and Kai being a lover of storms, begged Ahn Oh – Joo to sit out in the garden for some time. The old man had been treating him kinder than before probably because the boy was more focused and more dedicated to his training. Meetings with Sehun hadn’t occurred in the last week and maybe that was giving Kai a little peace.

Nothing could be heard except for the heavy rain, the thunders and some guards walking around, the wet grass crunching beneath their feet. Kai closed his eyes enjoying the sounds of the moody season before an annoying noise similar to sirens grabbed his attention. Indeed, sirens were approaching and the screeching of tires could be heard around the house. Was that the police?

Kai threw away the blanket he had around his back and the moment he stood from the chair outside, two police officers cuffed his hands behind his back. Urged to walk back inside, the boy saw Ahn Oh – Joo, Kyungsoo and some guards had cuffs around their wrists as well but oddly, the old man did not spoke a word, only a bright smile drawn on his face.

It was raining outside but the police did not care. The officers were rude and rough, having a few guards’ faces on the bonnet of a patrol car. Because of the loud storm, Kai could only hear the police screaming something but could not comprehend what it was since Ahn Oh – Joo’s men were groaning and shouting at the officers. What the Hell was happening?

** ∞ **

Sehun and the family had put on the police uniforms, hiding their faces with black masks over their mouths and hats which threw shadow over their eyes. Taking as many officers as they could, including Kyung – Tae, they drove off to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house and barged inside in the most unexpected time. The old man was about to realize that his monstrous actions had consequences. Sehun and the family arrested the guards not to raise any suspicions but they could bet their enemy had uncovered who was dressed in that uniforms.

Kyung – Tae wished to be in private with the man who traumatized his daughter but was followed by Kris in case he lost his temper. Baekhyun and Chen got in another interrogation room where Kyungsoo was kept and finally, Sehun walked inside Kai’s room alone.

_\- What is happening? Why are you keeping us here? – _the boy thrashed in his chair, the cuffs too tight around his wrists. The officer who entered did not say anything although he seemed kind of familiar. When the unknown man turned around Kai was caught off guard, definitely opening his mouth in consternation. Sehun removed his mask but kept his hat on, sitting across his prisoner.

_\- Being part of a gang should have thought you that sometimes the police is not working for you, but I guess a small fish like you wouldn’t know._ – hiding his eyes with the hat, Sehun smiled cunningly, revealing his bright perfect teeth.

_\- Why did you pull us out of our house?_ _I am all wet and … dirty! – _Kai spoke in a cocky way, being disgusted by his state and the way they had treated them.

_\- Well, that’s a condition far from unlikely for you, isn’t it?_ _– _Sehun crossed his hands. – _Being dirty, wet … gross! _

_\- Are we talking about your sexual preferences because I can still remember how dirty you like it? – _smirking back, Kai had the upper hand. Sehun kept coming back to him, trying to talk or just be in his presence which implied he still couldn’t get over the boy.

_\- Dirty does not always have a bad meaning to it._ _It’s just you being disgusting, jumping in men’s beds because you cannot manipulate them by using your brain, only by using your holes! – _Sehun still got affected by the other’s presence and holding back his spiteful words was not an option.

_\- Ouch!_ _I almost shed a tear but I guess I dropped that habit when I left you! _– a pause between their verbal attacks they spent looking at each other, focusing on their expressions. – _By the way, how is your boyfriend? Has he already found your sleeping pills, the bottles of whiskey you hide in the cabinet in your office or the syringes in the drawer in the bathroom? _

_\- Actually, he has, and him not being the whiny pussy you are, I don’t need them anymore! – _Sehun lied but perfectly well.

_\- Do you hit him as much as you did me … _ Kai could not finish his sentence for the other had his hand around his neck, his grip tight.

_\- I swear I am going to rip your trachea out through your nose! _

_\- Sehun, let’s go have some drinks with the guys from the police! – _Chanyeol burst in_, _seeing what was happening on the live footage of the cameras inside the room. – _Leave this … traitor alone! – _placing his hand on Sehun’s shoulder to comfort him at least a bit, he managed to get him out which was an emergency.

Baekhyun and Chen spent quite the time in Kyungsoo’s room and Kyung – Tae took his time questioning and threatening Ahn Oh – Joo which Sehun did not object. Having a couple of drinks with the rest of the officers, he and the rest enjoyed disgracing their enemy and Kai. It felt amazing overpowering and that was just the beginning.

** ∞ **

They had been held for two or three hours when the real police officers let them out, no sign of Sehun nor his family. No matter how disgraceful the whole masquerade with the police was, Ahn Oh – Joo walked out of the department with his head up high. Things were getting more complicated and troublesome for him since he lost more people who were previously on his side. Unfortunately for him, Sehun turned out to be a good leader and a manipulative gangster for he knew how to protect the ones working for him while bribing and making enough threats to get them to fear him, yet still show great respect.

On the way home, Kai could only repeat his conversation with Sehun in his head. He was hurt, angered and upset. The boy knew how much troubles he had caused the family, how painful his traitorous acts and hateful words were, but selfishly a part of him still wished for Sehun to love him no matter what. Kai was in no position to wish for that, to wish for the other to live in the past, but the thought of his ex-husband being with Kang – Joon was making him turn red. Did that boy really manage to help Sehun with his disorders?

It was still raining heavily outside when they got home and without saying anything, Kai sprinted downstairs with a guard following to lock the door as always. Ahn Oh – Joo and Kyungsoo were stressed out enough so they didn’t bother commenting on the other’s behavior, just let the kid be.

Being locked up in his room did not cool him down. Kai was pacing around, remembering every ugly word Sehun spat in his face, every mocking smile … But what worried the boy was that besides the bad parts of their encounter, he could still picture Sehun in that blue tight police uniform. How could there be a man able to pull off every piece of clothing, every role he had to play? Kai hadn’t had sex or shared any intimate moments with anyone since he had left his ex-husband. Not being in the mood to even relieve himself when being alone for long, the boy found himself extremely aroused by Sehun’s looks or even the harsh way he tried choking him. Previous times he had felt his dick getting hard but as soon as he had gotten home or talked to the old man, even the slightest desire for something sexual had just vanished. Something was different that time, maybe Kai was provoked by jealousy and getting dominated was a way of simmering down. Pulling his hair and pacing around left him restless and an awful idea came to his mind.

_\- Hey, open up! – _Kai knew at least one guard was walking up and down the corridor in the basement and that one person came to see what was going in an instant.

_\- What is it, kid?_

_\- Open the door, please. – _thankfully, it was one of the men who had never been rude to Kai nor excessively aggressive while training.

_\- I shouldn’t be doing this, so tell me what you want and be quick!_ – the guard unlocked the door because of the late hour and he was sure no one would come down.

_\- Why –_ _Why don’t you stay for a while? Everyone is probably asleep! – _Kai smiled, trying to imply his wish awkwardly.

_\- If the boss comes down, we are both …_ Kai’s act of taking off his shirt got the other’s attention and the man realized how serious he was. Who would deny a boy like him?

The guard was fast, taking his shirt off as well and wrapping his hand around Kai’s torso. His movements were harsh and for a minute he thought the boy didn’t like it, but he had no idea about his masochistic desires.

_ \- No kissing! – _upon feeling the other coming closer, Kai placed a finger on the other’s lips and stopped him. – _I want you to be rough!_

And the guard would not face a problem with that demand at all. He was taller, more muscular and not much force was needed for him to push Kai down on the bed, harshly taking off the boy’s clothes. No kissing but nobody had said anything about biting and the man pierced his victim’s skin with his teeth, surely leaving marks on his neck and shoulders. Kai had never let anyone decorate his body in colors except for Sehun and experiencing that with another person scared him because it reminded so much of his ex-lover. Frankly, the boy did not wish to share bed with someone else, he just craved having a taste of dominance and roughness even if it wasn’t anything closer to the powerful presence of Sehun.

Kai was getting in the mood, his dick curved against his stomach, rock hard, and when the guard took it out of his briefs, the boy rolled back his eyes. Not being able to see with his eyes closed, he found it easier to relax, allow his body to be touched by someone he hadn’t even talked to. The guard was pulling his hair, grabbing roughly his skin while groaning and his hard cock was throbbing with impatience, waiting to be pushed inside.

Playing around was not enough for the other and Kai felt his underwear being slid down. His body being completely naked made him feel vulnerable, bare, a feeling so familiar yet so different. The guard pulled back, kneeling between Kai’s spread thighs. He really planned on fucking the boy raw and licked one of his hands so he could coat his dick with saliva before pushing in. No preparation, no condoms, that’s what Kai wanted, right? He wished for nothing more than to feel a little piece of Sehun even doing it through someone else. The more he looked at the man hovering over, the more frustrated he was. Odd, but it felt as if he was cheating, surrendering his body and even a part of his soul to another man. He felt sick and hesitation paralyzed him. His actions were breaking his heart into a million pieces and the agony was making him even more indecisive. Could he let someone else in, so intimately deep inside both physically and mentally, like he had Sehun? Was there even a way back?

** ∞ **

Sehun came back after spending some time with the family. As weird as it may sound, they all fooled around while wearing the police uniforms, making jokes about “what if” they were cops. Funny, huh? Deciding not to return home later than promised, Sehun drove off still dressed in the blue clothes, knowing someone was waiting for him at the mansion, someone he actually missed.

Seo Kang – Joon had brought laughter and brightness back to his home since all the incidents that had happened there. It felt wonderful to Sehun having someone welcoming him back, showing him off or just spending quality time with. He deserved it; they both did. He had to erase every moment he had shared with Kai and paint new ones, maybe with Kang – Joon, maybe with someone else.

_\- Good … Oh, wow! Never expected to see you dressed as a … police officer! – _the boy came out the minute he heard his boss coming home and was a little surprised by his outfit.

_\- Long story!_ – Sehun chuckled.

_\- Suits you!_ – Kang – Joon smiled and turned his back, going to the living room when he felt his hand being pulled harshly. – _What …? – _ah, so that’s why Sehun pulled him back. An unexpected kiss happened and Kang – Joon found himself in the other’s arms.

_\- I couldn’t wait to get back home!_ – Sehun cupped the boy’s face, his eyes not hidden beneath the hat anymore. They had gotten darker and lust made them even more mesmerizing.

_\- Me too!_ – allowing the taller to lead the way, Kang – Joon felt excitement taking over.

Sehun had taken the boy’s hand, urging him to climb upstairs where he headed straight to his room. He was confused whether anger or arousal dictated his actions but seeing Kang – Joon was making it difficult to control that emotion. Sehun could feel the other’s hand shaking in his and knew that no matter how in love the boy was, Kang – Joon was still cautious of being completely intimate with him. And the kid was right.

Obviously going to his bedroom displayed Sehun’s sexual desires. He could feel his dick hard inside the uniform but intended on taking it slow, being as tender as he could. Unfamiliar he was with the other’s likings in bed but experimenting sounded great. Maybe never having had vanilla sex before would motivate him to be a little more… restrained.

Allowing the other to set the pace but not giving him the controlling position fully, Sehun slowly started taking off Kang – Joon’s clothes off. A white shirt along with a pair of black trousers met the floor fairly quickly and the older carefully laid down his partner. What Sehun aimed for was to make Kang – Joon feel desired, adored and appreciated, not used as a replacement toy. Worshiping the boy’s body with his lips, Sehun decorated every inch of his jawline, neck, collarbones, chest, going down until he met the waistband of the other’s underwear. Kang – Joon was softly moaning and squirming beneath him, gripping the sheets on his sides out of pleasure.

_\- You are so beautiful … _Sehun got back to the boy’s lips and they engaged in a heated kiss again.

_\- Sehun!_ – Kang – Joon suddenly stopped the other’s actions and nervousness was making him stutter. – _I – I have never … _

_\- It’s okay, I know! – _of course, he did.

Sehun had always chosen his sex partners carefully and every one of them had been a virgin. Sehun had always wished to be the one and only. Sex being absolutely consensual was another important thing for him and if someone was to ever deny him, which in a matter of fact had never happened, he would respect that decision.

And that’s why Sehun already knew Kang – Joon was a virgin and he kept searching for signs of refusal but there just weren’t any. The boy was absolutely positive about his decision and feeling how delicate the other was only brought him to the conclusion that maybe Sehun had feelings for him.

Preparation took some time and Sehun being very gentle yet still dominating almost managed to push Kang – Joon over the edge. It was a whole new sensation for the boy, and Sehun’s fingers could touch places and spots he never believed would make his body shake. A couple more kisses and the older took off the uniform only leaving his briefs on. Sehun took his time enjoying the boy’s blushed cheeks and his sweaty heated body. Kang – Joon was a piece of art and his looks could challenge every man’s ability at restraining himself but was Sehun about to give in? Lying to himself every time he looked at that wonderful boy, he realized that he was still searching for a piece of Kai. Odd, but it felt as if he was cheating, devoting his body and even a part of his soul to another man. His actions were breaking his heart into a million pieces and the agony was making him even more indecisive. But was there even a way back?


	43. Chapter 43

_\- Wait, wait! – _upon seeing the guard getting closer, making himself comfortable between his legs, Kai placed his hands on the man’s chest and tried pushing back.

_\- Are you fucking kidding me?_ – expectedly, the one dominating got bitter for he was the one risking his job and maybe even his life which did not worth much to his boss. – _Shut your mouth and spread your legs! _

_\- No, please, stop! – _helplessness made him feel like giving up one more time and that reminded him of the poor choices he had made in the past. Always having been the weaker, he found himself at a deadend.

_\- Shut the fuck up!_ – the guard placed his hand over the boy’s mouth but his victim thrashing around made it hard to silence him.

It was the best opportunity for Kai and he managed to bite down on the man’s hand for half of it was already between his lips not able to be placed properly over his mouth because of all the movements. Digging his teeth as deep as he could, the taste of blood felt salty on his tongue and the man hovering over groaned loudly before pulling away his hand. Knowing his best option was to only slow the other down, Kai started screaming for help before shoving his hand under the mattress. Ahn Oh – Joo never acknowledged that but the boy hid one of the sharpened pencils under in case of emergency. At that particular moment Kai realized how helpful and smart that move had been. The unexpected weapon of his was taken out and he stabbed the guard somewhere he did not even see. Adrenaline was helping him be decisive. Kai slid up his underwear and jumped out of bed going straight to the door hoping the banging would be heard by someone. Having his back turned to the injured man, Kai felt someone pulling him back by the hair, literally throwing him on the floor. The fall was painful and continuous kicks were landed on his ribs. Even though his ears rang, Kai could hear someone unlocking the door and the guard obviously did too for he took the boy by the hair and spat in his face, making his final humiliating move.

Never having been happier to see Kyungsoo, Kai watched his savior overpower the guard and with a couple of elegant moves, the attacker was on his back on the floor. The shorter looked at Kai angrily but just took the guard by the collar and urged him to walk out of the room.

Getting locked left Kai alone, the boy sitting under the hot stream of the shower in the bathroom once again. Feeling disgusted and ashamed of what he was about to do, he embraced his trembling body and whispered his gratitude to whoever was protecting him every time he was about to do something so irreversible. It was Kyungsoo who helped him but it was pure luck the man heard him in that basement. Relieved that his body remained untouched, Kai was thankful but sadly, a part of him had accepted the theory that he deserved to be punished for something. Allowing another man to touch him so intimately would remind him of Sehun’s dominance but at the same time it would have erased every trace of him.

** ∞ **

_\- Wait, wait! – _upon seeing Sehun getting closer, making himself comfortable between his legs, Kang Joon placed his hands on the man’s chest and tried pushing back.

_\- Is everything okay?_ – Sehun was puzzled by the other’s reaction and stopped immediately.

_\- Can –_ _can we please stop for tonight? _

_\- Yes, of course! – _the older put his penis back in his briefs and got on his knees before his partner. – _Did I hurt you or something? – _pulling the sheets over Kang – Joon’s naked body to cover his still hard cock, Sehun laid next to him, caressing his cheek in a comforting gesture.

_\- No, nothing even close to that!_ _It’s just that … every time you look at me, I see your eyes getting darker and I like that, I like how sexual and erotic you are but … _Kang – Joon was beating around the bush, scared he would ruin their moment completely.

_\- But? _

_\- You keep searching for him and – and I respect that, I respect how deep and strong your love for him is but you have to understand me too. I can’t be with you only because you are trying to forget him … _saying that out loud pained Kang – Joon even more but being mentally way more stable than Sehun, he managed hold back his sexual urge and talk it through with the other.

_\- It’s true, I am trying but not by using you._ _It’s more than just physical attraction I feel for you but I need time to get my shit together and if you are not content with waiting, I can’t force you to do that. – _Sehun kissed the other’s hand and kept it between his. – _The last thing I want is for you to feel like a replacement!_

_\- I am willing to wait for you as long as it takes because my feelings are genuine and I can’t lose you! – _Kang – Joon lifted himself in a sitting position, his back against the headboard. – _I have to admit that I was very surprised seeing you in that uniform and once I felt how horny you already were … my apologies but my hormones went crazy! – _chuckling, the boy looked at the other who was also smiling brightly.

_\- Lay on your stomach, I am gonna give you a massage!_ – Sehun planned on asking the other to sleep in his bed for the night but decided to help him relax beforehand.

_\- A massage I cannot deny!_

** ∞ **

Kai heard the door opening slowly and assumed that was his friend. Kyungsoo stopped the hot stream of the shower and used a towel to embrace the shaking frame of the boy, wrapping it over his shoulders. Kai did not resist; he was just led by the other to his room while Kyungsoo took out some clean clothes out of the wardrobe. Having gone to the bathroom with his briefs on, they were soaking wet and the boy needed to put on some dry clothes on when his trainer turned around, giving him some privacy to do so.

_\- What were you thinking? – _once the older saw Kai had his clothes on, he started scolding the kid with his tone raising. – _Why did you do it? Do you realize how – how much you were going to hate yourself if I did not happen to be in the basement? Jesus! – _Kyungsoo had probably never been so emotional and that showed Kai how protective he was of him.

_\- What did he say?_

_\- What do you think? He is happy you wanted to be with someone else but the guard is going to get punished because Ahn Oh – Joo wants you to do it of your own free will! – _Kyungsoo sat on the bed and waved his hand in an invitation for the other to do the same. – _I need to talk to you about something … _and that was the moment of truth, truth Kai had not expected at all. A lot of backstories were about to be revealed and the boy was going to see the bigger picture. Kyungsoo was hesitant till the last minute but registering how far Kai was going to go in order to fit in his new world and get rid of his memories with Sehun, the older decided it was time to breathe some hope into his friend and tell every story no matter how hard it would be to accept it.

** ∞ **

The massage was definitely a good idea, but both Kang – Joon and Sehun found themselves unable to cool down from their arousal. The latter’s hands slid down, gently squeezing the other’s thighs using just the right amount of pressure and the boy’s skin felt amazing under his rough fingers. Sehun had given Kai a massage multiple times, remembering every time they fucked after but getting rid of those memories, Sehun continued without showing the other how heated up he still was.

Out of a sudden, Kang – Joon stopped the other’s hands from moving, grabbing them harshly. Sehun was puzzled at first and watched as the boy turned around on his back, dick still hard. Those actions implied the still burning desire of Kang – Joon to be touched by the other and Sehun read that in his eyes, so carefully he climbed on the bed again on his knees. The boy under spread his legs elegantly and welcomed the other between them. After their open conversation half an hour ago, Sehun felt driven by emotions purer than before. He was taking it slow, his kisses gentler and every time he was reminded of Kai, Sehun took his time breathing in and out, erasing the pictures in his head.

Sehun pushed two of his fingers inside his mouth to wet them and when he took them out, the look on Kang – Joon’s face was saying it all. The boy was giving his best at holding back a dirty moan, provoked by Sehun’s immoral behavior. One finger inside and the room seemed to be spinning around, Kang – Joon gripping the sheets on his sides. The second one made his eyes wet, overwhelmed by the pleasure and at the top of all, Sehun wrapped his other hand around his cock. Trying to keep his eyes focused on the other’s handsome face, Kang – Joon found it troublesome not to roll them back for his prostate was being abused mercilessly. Small drops of sweat were glowing on his forehead because of being overstimulated.

_\- Fuck! _not much later, Sehun felt the boy’s hole squeezing around his fingers, climaxing on his belly, dirtying the man’s hand as well.

_\- Shit, Sehun!_ – the swearing was unlikely for Kang – Joon but that only suggested how affected he was. White streaks of semen stained their skin and a moment was much needed to cool down for the boy before even moving an inch.

** ∞ **

_\- We – I have to talk to Sehun, now! Please, Kyungsoo unlock the door! – _the truth his friend had been hiding shocked him and not seeing light at the end of the tunnel for much time, Kai got unexpectedly excited and optimistic about getting his life back.

_\- Be quiet!_ – Kyungsoo grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him back to sit on the bed. – _Nobody, do you hear me, nobody should suspect anything! If Ahn Oh – Joo finds out about this, we are both done! _

_\- Please, let’s escape together! Sehun will protect us! – _Kai’s thinking was clouded by hope. He was extremely happy the other interfered in the best moment possible, saving him from doing something so stupid and degrading in order to forget his exlover, when the way out that life had been always so close.

_\- You are not thinking straight and that’s what I feared!_ – wanting to grab the other’s attention, Kyungsoo cupped Kai’s face but firmly. – _I want you to keep your mouth shut and when the time is right, I am going to tell you! Promise me you will be on your best behavior! We cannot raise any suspicion! _

_\- Please … _Kai’s eyes had never looked more pleading but the other’s decision was final.

After being left alone, the boy found it difficult to fall asleep. Impatience was torturous and the thought of being proven not guilty felt unreal. Kyungsoo’s act of hiding the truth was justified by the fact that Sehun and family were having a tough time and in order to take out Ahn Oh – Joo, a cunning plan must have been made, which on the other hand would require lots of men and armory. The moment was coming and the fact that Kyungsoo shared that with him meant that he was absolutely sure. The hardest part of all would be to keep cool and pretend he had no idea about anything but that could have a positive effect on Kai since he would have the determination to bust his eyes in the ring or in the shooting range for the sake of Sehun winning. He was about to fight shoulder to shoulder with the man he loved and that was encouraging him even more.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up in a great mood, the smell of coffee tickling his nose. Turning to his side, he did not expect to find the bed empty but a tray of food was placed on his nightstand and he was quick to sip from his dose of caffeine. Deciding to visit Lay and Jackson, he went straight for the shower before going downstairs to search for Kang – Joon.

_\- Morning. – _a black suit put on, Sehun ran down the stairs to find the boy in the kitchen, humming to a song he didn’t recognize.

_\- Good morning! – _Kang – Joon turned around with his blushed cheeks and greeted the other.

_\- I am going to Lay and Jackson’s, what are you up to today?_ – asking such question made him feel domestic and Sehun couldn’t believe someone else could bring up that emotion.

_\- I have some chores around the house._ _Do you need anything before you go out? – _the boy felt a little shy after the previous night, looking at his boss making him embarrassed of the professional relationship which turned into something way more different.

_\- Maybe a kiss …_ wow, when did Sehun become so romantic? A kiss he did receive and after he headed for one of his cars.

Taking two guards with him, he decided to drive by himself. A lot was on his mind but frankly, the last week has been nothing more than successful for him. Despite having to work side by side with his enemy, Sehun proved himself to be intelligent and manipulative enough to keep people having his back and sooner or later they would all get to the conclusion that having him as a partner or a boss, was their optimal choice. Aside from his “work”, Sehun found himself thinking more frequently about Kang – Joon. It was satisfying knowing the boy was so understanding and things going slow was by a consensus. Nevertheless, becoming attached scared him, not because of getting hurt but because of the idea of forgetting a man he loved that much.

Anyways, going to his friends’ house was a good decision seeing how happy they were upon seeing him. Lay and Jackson were both dressed in silky kimonos, gold dragons embroidered on their sleeves and backs when they welcomed their boss inside. A lot had been going on and the couple was impatient to hear the outcomes as well as make sure Sehun was doing well.

_\- I am happy for you! We missed you both on the mission but I need to be certain Jackson is in perfect health! – _Sehun was having another coffee, the caffeine he had in his mansion not enough, like always.

_\- A little more rest and he will be ready to cut open anyone in the hospital! – _Lay joked about his lover, aware of how frustrating lying in bed all the time could be.

_\- How are you, Sehun? – _Jackson put his serious face on, knowing the other would sense the deep meaning to his question.

_\- Ah, I know Baekhyun has told you about Kang –_ _Joon … _damn right he did!

_\- We are happy for you; he is a good boy._ – Lay smiled sincerely.

_\- No amount of time will justify Kai’s betrayal so stop looking for a reason not to hate him!_ – Jackson was upset seeing his boss and brother was still stuck in the past and the tone he used showed that.

_\- It’s just …_ _I see his face every time I try to be with Kang – Joon physically. That’s pissing me off! – _Sehun finished his coffee and placed the cup back on the little plate, his expression rather tired than angry.

Lay got closer and elegantly straddled Sehun for whom what was happening was not expected but foreshadowed a wonderful lunch. The latter gently pulled the material down and the silky kimono slid of the other’s shoulder, baring his chest. Jackson was aroused by the view and took his place behind Lay sharing the contact the three of them so much missed.

** ∞ **

It had been another week since the Japanese operation and the family of Kuroki was released, of course, the family always kept an eye on. Things were going well for the time being, at least for Sehun and his family. A situation not so easy for Kai who was constantly fighting the urge to find a way and run away. Knowing the truth was way harder to endure than not knowing anything. Hope was killing him from inside and he had no idea how much time separated him from his freedom. The boy spent his days either exhausting his body in the ring or begging Kyungsoo with tears in his eyes to just do something. At least, Ahn Oh – Joo did not suspect anything, his behavior completely normal like always, maybe even kinder. The old man enjoyed Kai’s performance and acknowledged his results by allowing him a wish from time to time but the boy made some stupid requests to just brush the other off. The sincerest wish he had was not possible to be fulfilled by Ahn Oh – Joo.

An afternoon Kai was spending inside the ring, fighting a bigger guy than the ones he had used to, Kyungsoo left him for a moment. If that had been happening a few weeks earlier, the boy would not have agreed, but getting better at his fighting skills, he did not find it strenuous to be left alone with his opponent.

Kai had a little chance against the other but that did not bring him down enough to give up. He fought until bleeding, Kyungsoo’s appearance as if just on time. Worry was written across his trainer’s face and Kai was instructed to follow him back to his room where the older kept pacing around. An unforeseen answer accompanied the boy’s question when he asked what troubled the other. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, motivated.

_\- It’s time!_


	44. Chapter 44

_\- Not so fast! Listen to me! – _Kyungsoo stopped the other from bursting out of the room by placing his hand on the boy’s chest. – _I am gonna bring you some clothes. Ahn Oh – Joo is flying to Japan and appointed me to bring Sehun some documents. We have to be very careful; do you hear me? _

_\- Yes, yes, just … hurry! – _Kai went to the bathroom where he splashed some cold water in his face, trying to regain his composure. His trembling hands and heated cheeks showed off how nervous and afraid he was. Having the chance to meet Sehun without being supervised was the best opportunity he would ever have but talking to the man he had caused so much pain would probably be the most challenging task.

_\- Here!_ _Put these on and carry the rifle before your chest. Don’t look up, don’t talk to anybody unless I say so, okay? – _Kyungsoo handed the other an outfit the guards were instructed to wear, plus a hat and a mask which they wore mostly when going on a mission.

It was frustrating, knowing that if they were to get caught, that could be their last night alive. Ahn Oh – Joo would have made sure to torture them until both would beg to be killed. Despite risking so much, Kai and Kyungsoo walked determinedly around the house, going straight for one of the cars. Not a single guard dared to stop the latter because of his status in their organization but not asking for the men he would usually have as his chauffeurs, puzzled the others.

_\- Do not disturb the boss. If you need anything, contact me. I won’t be long. – _having a cold, serious expression on his face just like always, Kyungsoo got behind the wheel, Kai following him.

_\- If that boy is with him, you have to help me talk to Sehun in private._ – the boy took his hat and mask off, brushing his hair back right after they passed the main gate to the house. – _I am sure he would not react well to my appearance. _

_\- He won’t but his feelings would not allow him to ignore your words. – _Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the wheel and stepped on the accelerator.

**∞**

Sehun spent quite the time in Lay and Jackson’s house, the three of them jumping into each other’s arms. It was not only sex that kept them busy, for they had missed talking, sharing and the doctors could not miss their chance to take advantage of their intimate moment and dug a little deeper in Sehun’s wounds, getting him to open up. Lay and Jackson were the ones most capable of motivating him to talk without pushing too far or making anyone feel uncomfortable.

Coming home a few hours before dinner time, Sehun read the message he had from Ahn Oh – Joo in which he notified about his flight to Japan and that Kyungsoo would be the one to stop by to deliver the documents. Being absolutely grateful he was not about to see the old man’s wrinkled face, Sehun went for a shower and promised Kang – Joon they would have dinner together.

After taking some time for himself, Sehun went downstairs to be welcomed with a served table, the boy waiting for him around it.

_\- Whiskey? – _Kang – Joon knew that was the other’s favorite but asked anyways.

_\- Actually, I will drink some white wine with you tonight._ – Sehun’s answer was certainly not expected.

_\- How is Mr._ _Jackson? – _the boy sat next to the other after pouring both of them some wine.

_\- Ah, he is good, better._ – Sehun sipped from his glass and furrowed his brows. – _Listen, a man working for Ahn Oh – Joo is stopping by tonight, I hope that’s not bothering you. – _even though that was his house and the person sitting next to him actually worked there, Sehun calculated that Kang – Joon needed to be warned of such visitation.

_\- It’s not, as long as it is not bothering you._ – smiling to the other, the boy placed his hand over Sehun’s, giving it a light squeeze.

Almost an hour later they were still drinking wine at the table when a knocking on the front door could be heard. The guards had been told Kyungsoo was coming but instructed not to let the man in without Sehun coming to welcome him inside, an action that would meet him with someone he did not expect.

_\- Why is he here? – _upon seeing Kai’s worried frame behind Kyungsoo, Sehun couldn’t help but make a disapproving comment about his presence.

_\- May we come in?_ – the shorter stepped forward without receiving an answer, the owner of the house stepping aside with balled fists.

_\- Can –_ _can we talk? – _not entering further, Kai stood a couple of inches away from his ex.

_\- I don’t have anything to say to you._ _Give me the documents and get out! – _Sehun snapped angrily.

_\- Please!_ _Just a minute to talk in private! – _the boy had taken off the hat and the mask before getting out of the car and his sad eyes were telling it all. He was begging.

_\- Sehun, is everything okay?_ – emerging from the living room, Kang – Joon was unsettled to see Kai standing so close to his boss.

_\- We don’t have much time, please, just a minute!_ – whispering his pleas after eyeing Kang – Joon, Sehun’s exlover tried to sound convincing just a little.

_\- Will you be this kind to take the documents from our guests and keep Kyungsoo company out in the garden while I take care of something?_ – demanding from the house boy by only using his serious voice and stare, Sehun was absolutely sure Kang – Joon would obey.

Making sure Kyungsoo and Kang – Joon had gotten out in the garden, Sehun climbed the stairs to the second floor, Kai’s steps detectable behind him. Hesitating a bit before choosing a room, the older did not took much time before opening the door to his bedroom, a bedroom they once shared.

_\- Speak! – _it was making him nervous, angry, Sehun being around his exhusband in that room.

_\- I know what I have done and that you despise me but I –_ _I did it all for you! – _Kai was stammering, edgy about the other’s reaction.

_\- You did this for me?_ – Sehun laughed sarcastically. – _How is faking everything and fucking my worst enemy …_

_\- None of this is true! Please, listen to me! – _Kai tried stopping him but Sehun’s hateful words were being spoken at his face without mercy.

_\- Why did you come here?_ _Did Ahn Oh – Joo send you on purpose with Kyungsoo? – _Sehun was slowly walking towards the other, cutting the distance between them.

_\- No –_ _no, he doesn’t even know I am here! I don’t have much time, please, let me explain! – _the boy was taking steps back, intimidated by the angry look on the other’s face.

_\- Explain what?_ – after Kai’s back met the wall, Sehun placed his hand next to the other’s head, hovering over. – _How many times have you whored your way in? _

_\- Don’t, please! Everything we had was real, everything … _Kai’s voice broke but that did not provoke an emotion.

_\- Why are you here lying to me again, trying to be alone with me in my bedroom?_ _Doesn’t your “daddy” fuck you hard enough? – _Sehun grabbed the other’s face being just an inch away from it.

_\- He has never …_ Kai’s words fell on deaf ears. While mumbling the same excuses, Sehun had taken off his blouse.

_\- Did he do this to you_? – observing the bruises painted across the boy’s torso, Sehun slid his hands carefully over them, inspecting every color and inch of Kai’s abdomen. His own emotions confused him for he felt stunned by the other’s sculpted abs and wider chest but at the same time enraged at whoever had hurt his exhusband.

_\- Yes _– _no! No, are you listening to me? – _Kai noticed Sehun had slowed down his movements, moving his hands carefully as to not pain him. – _Sehun, look at me, hey! _

_\- Look at you why? – _the older seemed to have woken up from a trance and immediately changed his demeanor. Pushing Kai back against the wall, he took a hold of his face again. – _I want you out of my head! – _fighting his urges for a moment, Sehun realized how little power he had over his feelings when it came to the other. Just before Kai had the time to speak, he initiated a kiss.

_\- Sehun, wait …_ once the kiss was broken, Sehun began unbuckling the boy’s pants which made him protest. – _Stop! _

_\- This is why you came here! – _striking Kai across the cheek, Sehun barked in his face.

_\- I never wanted to betray you …_

_\- Bullshit! – _those words inspired Sehun to slap the other for the second time, Kai cupping his own cheek which burned red.

_\- I did it to save you …_ still trying to justify his actions, Kai did not lose hope.

_\- I don’t believe a word that’s coming out of your dirty mouth_! – maneuver getting more violent, Sehun undressed the other and threw him on the bed.

The intensity of Sehun’s feelings was suffocating Kai, making it hard to form a sentence. Sounds and words of objection could be heard but the one dominating did not acknowledge those protests. Not only being impulsive and fierce, Sehun did everything to humiliate the other. Continually slapping or shoving Kai’s face in the pillow, the older took his hard cock out and started pushing in.

_\- Sehun, please, stop … _a couple of tears rolled down the boy’s cheeks, of course, unnoticed by the other.

_\- You shouldn’t have come because I cannot control myself when you are around! – _having pushed only the head of his penis in, Sehun found it hard to finish what he started hearing the pained sounds coming from the other. – _I hate you! _

Motivating his own self to continue by saying something spiteful, he was trying to get convinced of those emotions. It was agonizing for Kai to hear that, not only his soul but body tortured as well. Having enjoyed Sehun’s powerful presence and abusive preferences in bed, the boy realized how unbearable they could feel. Not a minute of preparation, not a drop of saliva, Sehun had pushed all the way in, being ignorant of any complaints. Thrusting relentlessly, he used his hands to push the boy against the mattress as hard as he could.

_\- Sehun, listen to me … _being turned on his back made the fact that Sehun wished to look at his face obvious. Kai’s pleas turned into moans, his body adjusting to the intruder somehow, even getting aroused. He couldn’t deny a body he had missed so much even if that barbaric way was his only option.

_\- I want to kill you with my bare hands!_ – Sehun kept thrusting while his hands found their way to Kai’s neck and were wrapped around it.

It did not feel threatening at first, Kai undeniably enjoying being choked but the other’s actions soon took another turn. Sehun planned on finishing this fast, making it disgracing. Pulling out, he jerked off for a moment and came in long white spurts on Kai’s belly and chest.

_\- You don’t hate me, you want to, but you don’t! – _did he manage to sound confident; he didn’t know but those words infuriated the other.

Wrapping his hands around Kai’s neck once again, Sehun was not holding back. His veins popping out demonstrated the amount of force he was using to squeeze and the smaller body beneath him remained still. Despite feeling his lungs burning and screaming for air, Kai focused on Sehun’s furious eyes, not rejecting the possibility of that being the last thing he sees.

Just before closing his eyes he whispered something that Sehun probably didn’t hear. A quiet, sincere “I love you” left his lips before he surrendered his body to the man above him. Surprisingly, his neck was freed and uncontrollable coughing made him curl on his side, trying to stabilize his breathing.

_\- Put your clothes on and get out of my house! – _Sehun started putting his own clothes, waiting for the other to get going but was aware that would take time.

Although feeling powerless, Kai managed to dress up while Sehun smoked his cigarette, unbothered. The fact that none of his words were believed, saddened him. Sehun had not only brushed his arguments off but violated him in a way he had never before. Yes, that was the man Kai loved more than his life, nonetheless their sexual encounter was nothing more than an act of aggressiveness from Sehun. He wished to demonstrate his power, control and once again he succeeded in doing so.

Upon seeing the other had dressed, Sehun led him downstairs to show him and Kyungsoo off before his emotions had made him say or do anything even stupider.

** ∞ **

Kyungsoo felt a little … awkward in Kang – Joon’s presence but was positive the other wouldn’t keep his mouth shut about what was happening. Both of them sitting across each other at the table in the garden, the younger crossed his legs in a defensive posture, focusing on something far away, probably wanting to distract himself.

_\- Why did you bring him with you? – _a rhetorical question which Kang – Joon asked anyways.

_\- It’s none of your business! – _growling back, Kyungsoo was agitated enough already.

_\- It is, because he is with me and being alone with his idiotic exhusband does not make me feel comfortable a bit! – _the boy was not intimidated by the other at all, quite the opposite. All he wanted to do was barge inside the room the others were in and pull Kai out of there but being respectful and understanding, he allowed them to have some privacy without throwing a tantrum. Minutes felt like hours for both of them and thankfully, after an hour steps approaching could be heard from inside.

_\- Thank you for the documents but it’s time for you to go!_ – still not showing any hospitality, Sehun extended his hand in an urging gesture, showing his guests off.

Kyungsoo did not bother asking, he already guessed what had happened from the look on Kai’s face, from his posture. Taking the boy’s hand in a hurry, the shorter marched to the car and drove off.

_\- He didn’t believe you, did he? – _a question which had such a predictable answer.

_\- I have never seen him …_ _look at me that way … _embracing his hurting body, Kai curled up on the front seat next to the other, speaking softly. – _I tried talking to him but he just wouldn’t listen! He was so angry and hostile … he forced himself on me if that’s even the right explanation of what happened! – _feeling his eyes burn, Kai was quick to blink the tears away, having promised he would not shed one anymore.

_\- We will find another way; I give you my word!_ – Kyungsoo tightened his hold on the wheel speaking through his clenched teeth. – _I won’t let that old man win; I swear! _

Words of encouragement were not redundant but Kai had accepted the fact that solid evidence of the truth was needed for Sehun to believe him once more. It would be burdensome and challenging, Kai knew that because being locked up all the time did not really give him the freedom to roam around, going out or even talk to whoever he liked. However, there Kyungsoo was, a person Kai had never suspected of being on his side or having such a tragic life story, being forced to live under the same roof as his father’s killer. A man who resembled hope.

** ∞ **

_\- Hey, how are you? – _Kang – Joon placed his hands on Sehun’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze from behind.

_\- I don’t have an adequate answer to that …_ breathing in deeply, the taller turned around to face Kang – Joon.

_\- What did he want to talk about? – _the boy walked on thin ice with that question since it was likely to anger the other but decided it was best for emotions to be freed.

_\- He was saying that he has done everything for me, to save me …_ _that everything was all a lie! – _Sehun took out a new cigarette and paced around the garden while smoking. – _He kept begging me to listen …_

_\- Do you believe him? – _and Kang – Joon wished for nothing more than for the answer to be negative, but that was nearly impossible.

_\- I don’t know what to believe anymore!_

_\- Shh, come here. – _the boy went for the other’s hand and led them back inside.

Sehun sat on the couch while Kang – Joon brought something to drink, waiting for his favorite alcohol to put out the fire Kai had started inside of him. After numerous meetings where his ex-lover behaved in a surprisingly confident and cocky way, Sehun couldn’t believe how pathetic he looked that night, begging, crying … it was all a theatre but a part of him couldn’t fully disregard that behavior or words. What if …

_\- Here is your drink. – _placing a glass of whiskey in front of the other, Kang – Joon sat next to him, so close their shoulders were brushing.

_\- Thank you._ – Sehun was not in the mood for just one shot and drank his first glass in one time.

Frankly, Kang – Joon knew there was probably something more to their conversation upstairs, he could see how deep in thought Sehun was, staring at the wall without even blinking. It grieved the boy to look at the other and his desire to comfort him was absolutely unquestionable. Kang – Joon gently cupped his boss’s face, turning his head to the side. Locking eyes with Sehun had always felt intense, passionate and powerful. The man possessed an arousing, threatening dominance, hypnotizing with his black orbs everyone standing close enough.

The first kiss was slow, timid and innocent, both of them barely parting lips. Kang – Joon was the one to commence further contact and elegantly straddled the other. Sehun did not protest, he welcomed the boy on his lap and snaked his hands around his waist when kissing became more passionate, desperate even.

_\- I want you! – _whispering in Sehun’s ear, the boy could see the goosebumps on the man’s skin.

_\- Strip._ – the older relaxed against the leather sofa, ready for the show he wanted to see.

Unable to deny such request, Kang – Joon stood in front of the other, taking off his clothes painfully slow. He took his time touching his own self, playing with his shirt’s buttons or enjoying Sehun’s hungry stare. The pace was infuriating the man sitting on the couch and he did not hold back from pulling the boy, pushing him against the sofa. Waiting was not an option and his hands were quick to unbuckle the other’s belt. Sehun resumed kissing Kang – Joon before stripping him naked, biting his neck harshly.

_\- I – I love you, Sehun … _speaking between moans, Kang – Joon was confident in his emotions, finally confessing. The reaction to that was sadly not what he expected because Sehun put an end to their moment and got up from the couch, going for the bottle of whiskey in the kitchen. – _Did I say something wrong? I – I am sorry, I just … _

**∞**

Having put on the mask and hat before going back inside the house, Kai got to his room unnoticed, Kyungsoo keeping him company until Ahn Oh – Joo was back. The boy had undressed the uniform he was given and staring at himself in the mirror after taking a shower, the marks over his body looked even uglier, new ones forming around his neck. Probably having stayed for longer than expected, a knock on the door caught his attention. Kai felt comfortable enough to let Kyungsoo in with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

_\- Look at me … bruised, used … pathetic! – _the boy was speaking to himself in the mirror, disgusted by his reflection.

_\- Don’t do this to yourself._ – Kyungsoo pulled the other out of the bathroom and gave him a little privacy by turning around so the boy could put some clothes on. – _I am gonna bring you some food. Do you need anything else? _

_\- I am not hungry. – _Kai had cuddled in bed under the sheets, by the time Kyungsoo turned around. – _Can you stay here for a bit? _

_\- Yeah, sure. – _sitting on the edge of the bed, the shorter preferred Kai’s company instead of being alone in his room as well.

_\- I want him to believe me but I am afraid of what could happen …_ _killing Ahn Oh – Joo won’t bring anyone back nor the time we have spent separated. – _Kai’s voice was quiet, close to a whisper. – _He is losing a piece of himself every time he tries to avenge someone … _

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo needs to be killed and Sehun is the most suitable person to do that, he deserves to be the one to do it. It might be hard dealing with the consequences after that but I do not think he is in a better state now. – _Kyungsoo understood where Kai was coming from but being a part of the mob world since he was born, the man was aware that giving up revenge was not a choice nor a desire anyone has ever had.

Despite peacefully lying in bed, Kai’s emotions were running wild, his heart as if being squeezed. Sehun was blinded by anger and the need to avenge his beloved ones but killing his enemy wouldn’t bring anyone back. Unfortunately, he would realize that a little too late when he could have lost even more members of his family. Kai dreaded the moment Sehun would find out the truth, feared the wrath he would witness and the bloodbaths that would be the result of such violence but wished for nothing more than to be in the arms of the man he loved. 

So much had changed since he first laid eyes on Sehun. Through sorrows and joys it was indeed, but seeing such hatred in his ex-husband’s eyes made him doubt that everything could be back to normal one day. Not once had he thought that Sehun could be so cold – blooded and brutal. Kai’s mind did not ignore the fact that was the man he loved and felt aroused for a moment but that sexual encounter was driven by impure emotions which made it seem more like a rape than a consensual intimacy. With his bare hands Sehun was on the verge of losing control over his feelings and be the cause for Kai to be no more. How the Hell did they end up looking, acting like enemies?

** ∞ **

_\- No, you did not! It was all my fault for letting you fall in love with me! – _Sehun drank a second glass of whiskey, seriously bothered by the other’s revelation.

_\- It’s nobody’s fault!_ – Kang – Joon was standing next to the other, trying to calm him down by speaking calmly. – _It just happened and it felt right to say it to you. _

_\- I was so caught up in my own problems that I became oblivious to your feelings! – _Sehun was blaming himself for allowing the boy to be so intimate and connected to him. He was the one accountable for crossing the fine line between bossemployee relationship and something more than that.

_\- I love you and I am willing to wait for you until you feel ready to be in another relationship._ – Kang – Joon placed his hand over Sehun’s on the kitchen counter.

_\- That’s meaningless!_ – a third glass of whiskey.

_\- Why are you saying that?_ – Kang – Joon felt the other pulling his hand away. 

_\- Because I fucked him! I fucked Kai upstairs while you were with Kyungsoo! _– pouring himself a fourth drink, Sehun tried avoiding the other’s miserable eyes. – _That makes me feel like shit but I did it! I am hurting you now, I hurt him because he didn’t want to have sex with me … I forced myself on him just because I wanted to crush his body the way he crushed my fucking heart! _

_\- I – I don’t care about what happened upstairs! I know there is a chance for us … _Kang – Joon felt things were escalating but was certain he had control over the situation.

_\- No, there is not …_ Sehun chuckled ironically.

_\- Why_?

_\- Because I don’t love you and I probably never will! – _that ugly confession made Kang – Joon shed his first tears and Sehun knew he was the cause for that.

The boy tried brushing away the tears but realizing how hard it was not to sob audibly, he rushed to the garden trying to calm down breathing in the fresh air. He wrapped his hands around himself, embracing his shaking, heartbroken frame. Kang – Joon had always been in control of his emotions, thinking rationally even when facing great downfalls in his life, but Sehun’s words managed to damage him in a new painful way.

_\- Do you want to go for a walk in the woods? – _Sehun was standing behind the boy, the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Without responding with words, Kang – Joon brushed past him. While Sehun had his back turned, he took something from a drawer in the kitchen and walked out of the house from the back exit. The older followed a minute later, instructing his guards to stay around the mansion.

The invitation for a walk was a pathetic attempt to make the other feel better but Sehun himself was a total wreck, not having a solution to offer. Kang – Joon was almost running, rushing about ten meters ahead of Sehun into the woods, the latter drinking from the bottle he was carrying. By the time they were deep in the woods, the older had drunk everything, staggering.

_\- I believed there was a chance for us. – _Kang – Joon walked closer to Sehun, an inch away from him. – _I wanted this to last a little longer … _placing one hand on the other’s nape, the boy murmured in his ear. – _but the only thing you are capable of is ruining people’s lives! – _unexpected anger inspired Kang – Joon to stab Sehun in the stomach, the knife cutting his skin without difficulty. – _You don’t deserve me, nor the life you are living! – _the boy felt his boss going weak in his hands but shoved the blade once more, it penetrating even deeper.

Sehun had not expected the evening to take such turn. Being intoxicated enough left him unable to defend himself and the moment he felt the knife cutting his abdomen, his eyes rolled back into his head, going weak at the knees. It was all black behind his lids for a couple of minutes when he was stabbed for the second and then the third time. Being pushed back his back met the soft ground and Sehun felt the blood oozing from his lacerations, some filling his mouth. Quietly gagging, he could see from the corner of his eye Kang – Joon walking away from him with the bloodied knife in his hand.

Everything went silent, Sehun couldn’t even hear his heartbeat as if going deaf. Nobody was coming in the woods and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lay on his side and take out his phone. It was his only chance of survival since walking was not a possibility.

Immobilized, Sehun laid in a pool of his own blood, the vivid liquid feeling hot on his hand which was pressed over the cuts. He attempted to focus on the bright stars on the clear sky. A smile appeared on his face because even though dying having choked on his own blood would be the most disgraceful death for a man like him, maybe his time had come, to be defeated by yet another person he had chosen to confide in. A tale with a tragic end for the king.


	45. Chapter 45

** _Hey there, guys! How are you all doing?_ **

** _I know the last chapter was so f&cking intense and unexpected but unfortunately, I will not be able to update tomorrow. A vacation I planned in the last minute and decided to go on impulsively will make it quite difficult to concentrate and write. The good thing is that I am always thinking about the story in my head and everything is well planned, so the only problem is that I am physically not able to put it into words and type it on my computer. There is a chance I won't be able to update the next Friday as well, even though I will give my best trying to avoid that happening because I love posting chapters, reading your comments and responding._ **

** _I hope you are having a great summer and everyone is feeling good._ **

** _Thank you for understanding and being here!_ **

** _xoxo_ **


	46. Chapter 46

** _Hey, guys! How are you doing? I hope everyone is feeling good, enjoying the summer and all! I am sorry I am updating on Saturday, I have fallen asleep last night while waiting for my friend to go through the chapter before I post it. Some editing needs to be done from someone besides me since I am not that focused sometimes, obviously xaxa _ **

** _Anyways, I started working and I barely have time to write, you know when balancing everything with my personal life, friends, boyfriend, etc. I am doing everything I can, really, and I have written the story in my head but not on my lap top xaxa! I hate sitting down writing when I am in a hurry or not in the mood because I want to give my best for you and I prefer not posting a chapter instead of writing it just to post something. _ **

** _So, if some of the following Fridays you do not have a notification for an update from me, please check the comment section where I would post a comment that I am not posting that day. Posting a chapter with excuses for the missing chapter is pointless._ **

** _Thank you for understanding and for being here, reading my so dear story! _ **

* * *

Baekhyun was on top of Chanyeol, hands on his chest for support. The dirty moans he was making did not make it easier for the one laying on his back, orgasm making his dick throb inside. Always having been a power bottom, Baekhyun routinely tried controlling the pace or change the position but that was only a trick to challenge the other, show him that rough sex was what he wanted. His partner on the other hand, did not mind such sexual plays, Chanyeol had conveyed his secret desire to be mastered sometimes during sex, openly surrendering to Sehun or allowing Baekhyun to fuck himself on his dick while he just laid beneath.

_\- Oh, Chanyeol, I am gonna cum … _jerking off while the other was inside of him, Baekhyun dug his nails in Chanyeol’s abdomen and signaled his upcoming orgasm.

_\- Yeah?_ – the taller tightened his hold on his partner’s waist and synchronized his climax with him. – _Oh, fuck, baby! _both moaning out loud, they came, Chanyeol inside Baekhyun and the latter all over his partner’s abs, chest, even a little on his neck.

Intimacy put their minds off of their problems and for a little Baekhyun stopped making comments about how unsettling he felt knowing Kyungsoo had to deliver the documents to Sehun’s house. He knew that man would not disturb his boss by any chance but what if Kai was with him? He believed neither Ahn Oh – Joo, nor the boy would miss an opportunity to tease or provoke Sehun.

_\- You know it makes him even angrier when we go to the house to “check up on him”. – _Chanyeol was sitting on the edge of the bed, Baekhyun giving him a massage on his knees from behind. – _I doubt Kai has gone with Kyungsoo, Ahn Oh – Joo wouldn’t let that happen, his previous bitch being without him, you know that. _

_\- I know, I know but … _suddenly stopping his hands from action, Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, mumbling in them. – _Remember how many times you have had this … sick, worried feeling in the pit of your stomach and you turned out to be right many times? Well, I am feeling it now! _

_\- Okay, now you are making me nervous! – _believing his husband’s eyes, Chanyeol started putting on his clothes, not questioning the other’s distress anymore.

Driving off to their boss’s mansion, Chanyeol kept speeding seeing how panicked Baekhyun had gotten. Thankful for the non-existent traffic which was due to the late hour, the couple arrived fairly quickly.

_\- Boss is not home. – _a guard spoke before they went inside, warning them the one they were coming for was not present.

\- _Where is he? – _Baekhyun’s tone was demanding.

_\- He and Seo Kang – Joon went for a walk in the woods and boss wished to be alone with him. – _the man standing in front of the door stepped aside in case the others still wanted to enter.

_\- How long have they been gone for?_ – Chanyeol was the one getting anxious, a small, tiny part of him always on edge when Sehun was alone with that boy.

_\- An hour or so._

_\- Fuck me! – _a strong reaction which Baekhyun did not expect.

Without asking anything else, Chanyeol ran straight into the woods, hearing his husband’s steps behind. Despite the fact that Sehun was stronger, more skillful and deadly than Kang – Joon reassured him nothing could happen, that awful feeling inside of him just didn’t allow him to trust the boy completely. Having lived through his best friend’s pain, Chanyeol had become paranoid of people coming into their lives, people they did not know much about or ones who had little background information. He had kept that assumption to himself seeing how quick the others had accepted Kang – Joon to be his boss’s potential partner but finding out they were alone in the woods, alone in that hour, seriously alarmed him.

The walk had come to an end not so far from the house, half a kilometer along the forest path and that made it easier for them to find whom they were looking for. And then they laid eyes on him, Sehun’s lifeless body lying on the cold hard ground. Running closer, Chanyeol spotted the blood over his friend’s clothes and the red painted grass beneath. Him and Baekhyun started shouting, calling Sehun’s name to wake him up but to no avail. The injured was on his back, motionless and bloodied.

Chanyeol lifted his friend’s body and held it in his arms. Undoubtfully Sehun weighed a lot but what was heavier for the one carrying was the fact that was his brother he was moving. The blood had begun to dry out across Sehun’s face and his limbs hung slack while the other ran while carrying his body. Baekhyun had already sprinted to get the car on the road where Kai was once picked up by Ahn Oh – Joo’s guards, which was thankfully not far from where they found their boss. Chanyeol had to be expeditious seeing how peaceful the body he carried was. Being a few minutes earlier than his husband, he took his time observing his friend. The irony was that death had made Sehun’s face appear more innocent, calm … his slightly opened mouth was reddened by the scarlet liquid which portrayed afterlife while his closed eyes displayed nothing but harmony. Tears could be felt falling from Chanyeol’s eyes inevitably while he howled in agony. Once again petrified by the possibility of losing his best friend, he whispered hopeful prayers, looking at the starry dark sky.

Two cars pulled over and the guards rushed out of the second one, offering their help which was quickly brushed off. Chanyeol wished for no one to touch Sehun’s body and carefully got inside, his friend’s head laid on his lap. Having his husband driving, the other managed to take out his phone and call for Lay and Jackson. The couple knew there was no time for questions and have always been prepared for the worst when receiving an emergency call, someone from the family contacting them.

_\- He barely has a pulse, Baek! – _Chanyeol was shouting at the other, the trip as if taking them hours. – _Hurry! _

Baekhyun was squeezing the wheel, driving like crazy knowing that every minute was crucial. A couple of times he would look in the mirror and see his husband’s panicked expression which he had seen only a few times in his life, either worried about their boss or about Baekhyun himself. The shorter was just as afraid, although trying to be focused on the road, not on his emotions.

It was taking so long, too long … Chanyeol was gently brushing Sehun’s hair back, not minding the fact that he dirtied the other’s face with his reddened hands, as if comforting his best friend or making a negligible attempt to wake him up from his beautiful sleep. He placed his hand over the stab wounds and was just a little soothed the blood felt warm on his fingertips. What had happened in the woods Chanyeol wished to find out but at that moment Sehun’s saving was what mattered the most.

Slamming on the breaks in front of the hospital, Baekhyun got out of the car to assist his husband. Guards and doctors had gathered around while Lay and Jackson rolled the gurney close to the vehicle. Despite the chaos around and all the loud noises, Chanyeol could only hear his heart beating inside of his chest, loud and clear. Helping the doctors to lift Sehun on the stretcher, he took out the lifeless body from the back seats. Considering the situation around, Chanyeol seemed as if ignorant and motionless, standing next to the vacant car while the others rushed the gurney to the emergency entrance. He hopped in the vehicle and stepped on the accelerator, the sound of tires screeching echoing.

_\- Come on, pick up! – _holding the wheel with his left hand, he used the other to dial someone, hoping his call would be answered quickly. – _What have we done, Suho? _ Chanyeol tried to be calm, nevertheless screamed in the phone while speeding up.

_\- Chanyeol, what are you …_?_ – _the other shouting his name again confused him even more. Where was that anger coming from? – _Tell me what’s happening and stop yelling! _

_\- Call Chen! Find Seo Kang – Joon! Now! – _Chanyeol continued screaming while tears of rage rolled down his cheeks. He felt guilty, horribly guilty about what had happened to his best friend. – _Sehun was stabbed! _

_\- Shit! – _Suho hung up the phone immediately after realizing how urgent it was to call the hackers.

Anger forced him to speed up, driving to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house where he expected to see Seo Kang – Joon. Chanyeol knew the old man was already in Japan but the chance that the new traitor was hiding in the house of his master was big enough to provoke action. No matter how hard he stepped on the gas pedal, the car seemed to be slow as never before. His blood was running through his veins wildly while he tried focusing, making up a plan in his head. Even though he was aware that Seo Kang – Joon would have every guard defending him, it would be enough for Chanyeol to hear the truth, to see it with his own eyes that the boy was yet another person to betray all of them. In fact, seeing the two deserters together would only inspire more creative ways to avenge.

When Chanyeol got to the house, no warm welcoming was expected. The guards loaded their guns too obviously to miss and with confident steps towards the house, the uninvited guest got as close as he was allowed. The master of the house was not present and Kyungsoo was the one in charge to go see who was visiting.

_\- Where is he? – _some of the guards did not threaten with their guns and tried physically pushing Chanyeol away.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo is not here at the moment and I am sure you know that. – _Kyungsoo was calm, too calm for the other’s liking.

_\- I am not talking about the old fucker!_ _Where is Seo Kang – Joon? __– _Chanyeol’s question evidently surprised the other.

_\- I have no idea why are you seeking him here!_ – Kyungsoo made it clear that he was unfamiliar with whatever was happening around, dodging the other’s question before turning his back and heading back inside the house.

_\- Where is he?_ – still shouting at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was held back by the guards.

** ∞ **

Kai was still lying in bed, trying to get his shit together when he heard the footsteps of a few guards running. Rushing upstairs signaled that something was going on, their boss angrily calling them out or someone probably breaking into the mansion? Was there an emergency? The boy got to his feet and walked close to the door in order to hear what was going on around. Because his hands were touching the metal door, Kai got startled when he picked up someone was unlocking it.

_\- Kyungsoo? – _the boy moved aside. – _What’s going on? Why is everyone …? _

_\- Chanyeol is here! – _the shorter grabbed Kai by the shoulders. – _You need to keep acting as if you know nothing, as if nothing has happened tonight, do you hear me? _

_\- Why? This is the perfect moment, Kyung … _

_\- Listen to me! Now is not the time! Every guard is upstairs! – _the older was speaking through his teeth, trying not to raise his voice while everyone protecting the house was alert.

_\- At least allow me to go see him!_ – perhaps that move would not do any good, but Kai preferred observing everything that was happening.

_\- Behave!_ – Kyungsoo urged the other to walk by placing his hand on his waist and put his poker face back on.

** ∞ **

Since Suho left for Chen and Xiumin’s house, Kris decided going to the hospital where he was met with Baekhyun’s bloody red eyes, the younger’s cheeks still wet from the tears.

_\- What happened, Baekhyun? – _feeling the other’s hands wrapping around his waist, Kris caressed his hair.

_\- Oh, Kris …_ Baekhyun was clutching the older’s blazer with his head on the man’s chest for he was way shorter.

_\- Shhh! He will be alright! – _even though Kris was one of the people from the family who did not demonstrate his emotions, he did worry deeply about his friend. Sehun was someone he loved like someone his own blood and being in danger disturbed Kris no less than the ones expressing their emotions through tears. – _Can you tell me what happened? _

_\- Yes … _after brushing away his tears, Baekhyun sat back on the chairs in front of the emergency room. – _Me and Chanyeol decided to check up on Sehun because we knew Kyungsoo was coming to deliver the documents. We thought that maybe Kai had come as well so we went to the house to see if Sehun was having difficult time controlling his emotions or whether he was annoyed … I don’t know! Chanyeol just felt uneasy and we drove off! – _Baekhyun could barely look the other in the eyes. – _The guards told us Sehun was in the woods with Kang – Joon but being out for a walk at this hour for so long, made us suspicious. We searched for him … it was dark and – and Chanyeol saw him laying on the ground … bloody and motionless … Why did Kang – Joon do that? _

_\- I don’t know … _Kris lied.

** ∞ **

_\- Chanyeol, what are you doing here? – _Kai got out of the house, accompanied by Kyungsoo.

_\- How many snakes like you are going to come in Sehun’s life? – _Chanyeol was screaming still held back by the guards.

_\- What happened?_ _I don’t understand! _– Kai could see how disturbed the other looked but was unaware of the problem.

_\- Sehun got stabbed and Seo Kang – Joon did it! – _Chanyeol believed Kai knew something or that Ahn Oh – Joo had everything to do with what had happened, but frankly, the look on the boy’s face showed great surprise.

_\- What?_ – as if his words got stuck in his throat, Kai felt going weak at the knees.

_\- Oh, don’t play dumb! – _Chanyeol should have guessed that going to that house would not solve anything. Even if Kang – Joon had something to do with Ahn Oh – Joo, nothing could have been done without the old man attending. While Kai and Kyungsoo were talking to each other something he could not grasp, Chanyeol decided it was time to pick up his phone which had been buzzing for the last fifteen minutes. – _What, Xiumin? _

_\- Seo Kang – Joon is with the Japanese! He is flying to Tokyo right now!_

_\- Fuck! – _Chanyeol hung up the phone and rushed back to his car, for sure leaving both Kyungsoo and Kai puzzled. Although, Ahn Oh – Joo was still the family’s enemy, he needed to be informed that the new traitor could threaten him in a way as well.

_\- Well, well, Mr._ _Cha … _

_\- Cut your bullshit! – _Ahn Oh – Joo thankfully picked up the phone after the first ring signal but as soon as he started his sarcasm, Chanyeol cut him off. – _Are you with the Japanese bastard? _

_\- No, I am at the hotel. – _it was odd someone from the family was calling, besides the other sounded worried, sputtering.

_\- Seo Kang –_ _Joon is working with the Japanese! He stabbed Sehun! – _the fact that the old man was in Tokyo was probably going to be helpful. The boy needed to be found and brought back to Korea the sooner the better. – _If you know something about this, I swear …_

_\- Calm down, boy! I know nothing of this! – _Ahn Oh – Joo brushed his hair back annoyed. Everything had just gotten way more complicated. – _I am going to meet Kuroki Taysuke in an hour. I am gonna get my men. Contact the guards who are tracking his family everywhere. They need to know that war may be declared! _

_\- Just bring the boy back here because I have to fix what I have done wrong! – _and Chanyeol hung up the phone, rushing back to the hospital.

** ∞ **

_\- You must help me! We had a deal! – _Seo Kang – Joon was standing in Kuroki Taysuke’s house in the middle of his living room. Numerous guards were around since he was neither an underling nor a part of the Japanese family. – _I kill Sehun and you help me disappear! _

_\- Calm the fuck down! – _the Japanese leader pointed his finger at the boy while holding his glass of whiskey. – _You are staying here until I get a confirmation that he is dead! _

_\- I stabbed him three times! No one is going to look for him at least for an hour or two! He is going to bleed to death if he hasn’t already! – _the boy was scared to admit that Sehun had a chance of survival. With the luck that man had, probably his body would be found by someone.

_\- Listen to me, you little cunt!_ _– _Taysuke grabbed the other by the collar of his tshirt. – _I am taking a great risk supporting your impulsive plan of killing Sehun! His dogs have probably already found you and if by any chance he is not dead, you will be the one responsible for that! _

_\- Let go of me! – _Kang – Joon stepped back after pushing the other away from him. – _He is! _

Kuroki Taysuke allowed the boy to stay at his house, waiting impatiently for a sign that Sehun was dead. At the same time, Ahn Oh – Joo was a guest he expected and if the one stabbed was really dead, the Japanese leader would take the opportunity to take out his other enemy as well. Wife and kids locked up inside the house for a precaution, Kang – Joon and Taysuke waited for the old man’s arrival.

** ∞ **

Ahn Oh – Joo was furious. He had no idea Seo Kang – Joon was a traitor, moreover working with the Japanese. Something felt rotten and he believed that if that was entirely true, at least someone would have found out or noticed something suspicious around the boy. He needed Sehun alive because him dying meant the family would face great difficulties again and that was not what Ahn Oh – Joo wanted. Their unfinished business was between them.

Going to Kuroki Taysuke’s house with peace was not an option since Seo Kang – Joon needed to be brought back to Korea and the Japanese leader obviously needed another demonstration of the creative ways to eliminate him or slaughter his family. Ahn Oh – Joo had taken an army of his guards just in case and he was grateful he had done so the moment Chanyeol enlightened him about what had happened. The old man had many tricks up his sleeve and just like he could invade Sehun’s well protected mansion he could do the same to the Japanese family. Snipers, gas bombs or injections filled with poison, it didn’t matter, he planned on using everything he possessed.

And so, he managed to breach inside the house, some of his guards wounded, some of them dead, but most importantly, the element of surprise supported his plan of overpowering. Five or six of his men got the wife and the kids out of their rooms, forcing them to go downstairs and fall to their knees before their father and husband. The looks on Seo Kang – Joon and Kuroki Taysuke’s faces was priceless.

_\- I found out you have tried to kill my partner in crime – _the old man pointed at the boy – _and you are the one helping him disappear. Is that correct? – _then pointed at the Japanese man.

_\- Let go of my family! – _Taysuke tried making a couple confident steps towards Ahn Oh – Joo but seeing the enemy’s guards loading their guns for sure stopped him. – _I have not helped him do anything! He is not working for me! It was his own decision to take him out! _

_\- You know what? I don’t give a shit! – _Ahn Oh – Joo laughed in their faces. – _Is he in your house? He is! So, we all can do the math here! _

_\- He is not dead? – _Kang – Joon asked arrogantly.

_\- He is not!_ _And I don’t know what your game is but you are going back to Korea where they will vote what to do with you! – _with an elegant gesture of his hand, Ahn Oh – Joo gave the other to his guards to take action and they roughly grabbed Kang – Joon’s hands. – _It’s always been great working with you Kuroki Taysuke. I hope we do not under such circumstances and think twice before you come to the conclusion that you have taken out Sehun! _

Ahn Oh – Joo cancelled his plans with the Japanese leader for a business meeting and hurriedly excused himself to his private jet where two of his guards waited with his luggage. Not that he wouldn’t have brought many guards going anywhere, especially out of his country, but meeting with the Japanese could be troublesome those days. Kuroki Taysuke was a man known for his overcautiousness and having jeopardized his family’s lives because of Ahn Oh – Joo and Sehun, made him even more paranoid that even having many men around him in all times, an unpleasant surprising attack may occur.

_\- How is he? – _sitting in his private jet with a glass of wine, Ahn Oh – Joo contacted Chanyeol and the first thing he asked obviously amazed the other.

_\- Still in the emergency._ _Where is Seo Kang – Joon? – _Sehun’s life was the most important matter at that moment but traitor needed to be handled quickly as well.

_\- I got him!_ – the old man sounded proud of his achievement. – _We are flying back and I am taking him to my basement. _

** ∞ **

Kang – Joon was tied to a chair in the middle of the cold, moldy warehouse. He knew the risk he had taken could result in something lethal but anyways hoped to kill Sehun. The boy thought three stab wounds would manage but little did he know how accustomed and physically strong the man he worked for was. The moment Seo Kang – Joon met Ahn Oh – Joo and witnessed his attack, he knew Sehun was not dead. If that man was dead, he wouldn’t be just kidnapped, he would have been killed immediately, moreover being found at the house of the Korean leaders’ enemy.

_\- I should have known! – _Chanyeol’s punch was harsh, powerful … it caused the boy’s head to turn right, his left cheek burning. – _I trusted your bullshit of a story, sympathized you! I trusted you because you made Sehun feel a little better but turned out you are nothing like what I thought! – _another blow to the left cheek.

_\- You are angrier at yourself than you are at me!_ – Seo Kang – Joon smiled arrogantly. – _I played you all and even though you knew my story, you believed my tears and stupid scenario! – _a blow to his face cut his lip and he soon felt the salty blood on his tongue.

_\- I am gonna fucking kill you!_ – just before Chanyeol could take his gun out, Suho caught his hand and stopped him.

_\- We are leaving him here._ _We have to go to the hospital! – _the older managed to remain calm for the time being but most of everything, he wished to be next to his boss.

It puzzled them, seeing Ahn Oh – Joo flee to the hospital right after Suho and Chanyeol got to the warehouse. Despite the two of them curious about that, they stayed behind with Seo Kang – Joon for a while. The rest of the family were in the hospital and the two at the warehouse knew they owned everyone an explanation. Feeling guilty for what had happened to their boss, a lot of questions would follow but they feared most for Sehun’s wellbeing. The back story of that mess could wait.

_\- If Sehun even wakes up, tell him that all the disgusting things he or his family had done to so many people would only bring him misery for the rest of his life! – _Seo Kang – Joon was looking at the men’s backs, the two of them walking out of the warehouse while he screamed. – _I hope you have come up with an explanation for what you’ve done! His mind would not handle another betrayal! Even if they save him, madness would finish him sooner or later! _

** ∞ **

It was taking too long. Too long to stich him up, to stop Sehun’s bleeding body from dying on the operating table. Crimson had covered the white sheets, some of the liquid smeared on the floor and some of it painting the doctors’ medical attire. Despite always having been concentrated while operating, Lay and Jackson could not deny the fact that having someone they loved on the table absolutely terrified them. The couple was brushing their foreheads from time to time because the sweat was falling in their eyes, an annoying demonstration of their worry.

Four hours went by and they still couldn’t fix his body. Lay was covered in blood and his lover’s worried gaze was constantly directed at him, making sure he was still focused. The medical team were doing everything they could, but at the end of the day God had the final word and if it was time for Sehun to go, their hands were tied. Nobody gave up, they all stood on their shaking legs, helping and assisting each other with whatever they could, but the blood they transfused and the operation they were performing did not seem to help him. Minute by minute, the heart monitor showed Sehun’s pulse was slowing down and that agitated everyone in the emergency room even more. The beeping was as much annoying as frightening and a particular rhythm grasped the doctors’ attention.

_\- CPR, CPR!! – _the doctor pushed the others aside and acted alone, desperately using his bare hands to bring Sehun back to life, no signs of such. – _Clear! – _Lay used the defibrillators and delivered the shock, but the line on the monitor stayed flat. – _He is not breathing … _Lay was shouting panicked. – _I am losing him … _


	47. Chapter 47

Kai woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest. He found it hard to inhale and rushed to the bathroom where he used the cold water to calm down and slowly took a couple of deep breaths to deal with the suffocation. Ahn Oh – Joo’s absence gave him the opportunity to ask Kyungsoo a favor which would be a little difficult to be done but of great importance for the boy. Having no other way to contact his only friend inside that house, Kai banged on the door as hard as he could.

It was the guard who first responded but knowing the intense situation, the man called out Kyungsoo immediately.

_\- I know what you are gonna ask of me but …_

_\- Please, Kyungsoo! I need to see him, please! – _the boy cut off the other, hoping that if he was annoying enough, he would be allowed to go.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo is in town and I don’t think he would give you a permission to go. – _Kyungsoo found it hard to look in the boy’s pleading eyes.

_\- Call him, ask him where he is!_ – Kai grabbed the other’s hand, begging.

With a loud sigh, Kyungsoo left the room, going somewhere in the basement where he could talk privately to his boss. He felt compassionate and every time Sehun or someone from the family was in danger, Kyungsoo thought that helping Kai and come up with a way for him to visit was the least he could do.

_\- He woke up … wants to see him. – _speaking humbly to his boss, Kyungsoo did not even ask the question directly.

_\- Did you tell him?_ – the old man’s voice sounded tired.

_\- I didn’t._

_\- Let him go. If the family doesn’t want him back, give him the keys to one of my apartments and some money. – _Ahn Oh – Joo gave his instructions and hung up the phone before the other could respond.

Honestly, it was a strange conversation they had. The old man had never freed a prisoner, especially someone like Kai who he used as an “asset” to cause greater damage. Kyungsoo did not have anything to say neither to the family, nor to the boy locked up in the basement, nevertheless decided to tag along, going to the hospital with him.

_\- I am coming with you to the hospital. Hurry up. – _Kyungsoo did not sound anything close to worried, excited or whatever.

_\- Oh, thank you so much!_ – Kai hastily put his shoes on and almost ran behind the other as if trying to make the man walk faster.

** ∞ **

The dawn before sunrise was graceful, peaceful… The sky was divided like yin and yang, light chasing away the darkness and the shining stars. Nature was in harmony and the only thing coming from outside was the cheering songs of the birds. The nirvana of the surrounding world was contradictory to the melancholy inside the hospital. It was quiet but not because no one had anything to say but because anyone speaking would not fix what was broken. Emotions screamed loudly inside their hearts despite that all of them remained silent.

Sehun was pronounced dead at the time he most hated waking up but thought was most dazzling. His body laid bloodied on the operating table, the color not having left his face yet. The medical team had gathered around their leader, bowing deeply while remaining silent. It was a gesture of respect, grief and love for the one who had made everyone’s life just a little better. Of course, a few minutes were not enough to express their feelings, but announcing Sehun was dead to the family waiting outside was urgent, yet so difficult.

The doctors exited followed by Jackson whose face said it all. The minute everyone looked in his brown, teary, full of agony eyes, they realized the ugly truth without waiting to hear any official statements. All of them rushed inside where their partner’s body laid. None of them managed to hold back their tears. Either quiet or loudly sobbing, the family had never experienced such heartache. Never had they thought someone would actually die so young, even though they knew how much danger they put themselves into constantly.

It was hard, for each and every one of them. Not being able to walk away, they preferred staying in for a bit. It didn’t matter Sehun couldn’t see them or talk to them, the family was not ready to let go, to bury his body somewhere deep in the ground. But tears could not wash away the pain unfortunately. Men like Chanyeol or Kris expressed their emotions that way, although rarely. It was one of those times when their eyes couldn’t wink so fast to dry out and tears rolled down their cheeks uncontrollably.

Lay was sitting on the floor, curled on himself with his knees close to the chest. He shed his tears silently, sobbing audible from time to time. He kept looking at Sehun still expecting him to open his eyes or hear even just a whimper, but he didn’t. Despite knowing there was nothing more he could have done; guilt was tormenting him and he will be blaming himself forever. His delicate soul would need lots of time to heal after seeing not just anybody on the table, but a person he cherished very much.

The rest of the family took their time, spending nearly half an hour in the emergency room, but seeing such tragic end made it hard to endure the picture before their eyes. Everyone had always thought that there was a way out, that Lay and Jackson would do some magic and Sehun would wake up every time he was behind closed doors in that room. After all, he was just a human.

Sehun’s body needed to be cleaned and taken out of the emergency, so the family got out in the corridor still trying to gather themselves. Some of them hugging each other like little kids on the couches, some directly leaving the hospital, trying to find a place where they would be able to let their anger out. And the ones sitting did not expect that particular person’s arrival, but seeing him, neither Baekhyun nor Chen had even the slightest desire to protest.

Kai was running down the corridor, going straight for the emergency room but as soon as he saw Chen and Baekhyun curled up on the couches, eyes red from crying, the boy knew something was off. The others from the family were missing and that raised even worse suspicions. Asking where Sehun was would have been stupid and seeing no one objected, Kai entered the operating room.

_\- Oh, my love … _a couple of words close to a whisper left his lips before he rushed to his lover’s bed. – _Sehun … _falling on his knees on the dirty floor, Kai held the other’s hand to his face. – _Open your eyes and look at me … _weeping was inevitable, speaking difficult. – _I should have found a way to prove it to you … I love you so – so much! _

Pain as if stopped his heart. It bumped in his chest but agony couldn’t be felt. Or could it? Whether the suffering was too much to handle or he was becoming numb to the constant grief, he didn’t know. He was just as empty as miserable. The bigger part of him had died and Kai sensed it. Undeniably, his heart was at its place but shattered into millions of pieces, his soul deprived of its own light. Neither hours, nor months would help him find comfort if he even makes it till the next days. Kai caressed Sehun’s face which was going pale, his dark hair which was still brushed back, carefully styled … The man’s sharp features looked more elegant; peace painted on his face. Sehun’s body was the evidence of who he was, proof he had won battles and maybe lost a few but power and strength were noticeable, no matter that he laid motionless. The scarlet blood was still smeared on his torso, illustrating the fatal end of his life and Kai knew he had part in the tragic outcome of that story. Only if he had told the family what had been going on behind their backs … He would have risked everyone’s life but better have a glorious death fighting for victory rather than being backstabbed by a person Sehun had probably developed feelings for.

Doctors came in along with Lay and found Kai curled on himself on the floor, lying on his side. After he finished scanning Sehun’s body and petting his black hair, the boy positioned himself comfortably on the cold tiles while whispering something to his lover. It almost didn’t make sense because not even a sentence was formed but it mattered to him, maybe Sehun was listening from elsewhere … Lay was the one to gently took hold of his hand and without resisting, Kai was helped up and sent out.

Kyungsoo had been waiting just outside, sitting opposite of Chen and Baekhyun who kept their heads down, brushing away the tears they were unable to stop shedding. A part of him was disappointed, upset because of the fact his plan wouldn’t be executed but after all, he felt sympathy as well. He had witnessed the loyalty and love that family shared for many years and knowing everyone was closer with Sehun than with a blood relative, he understood how hard it must be for them. And there was Kai, coming out of the emergency room completely broken, ruined by what he had seen. The kid looked strangely calm and that definitely wasn’t a good sign. Nodding thankfully to Lay, Kyungsoo grabbed Kai’s hand and led him down the hall but as soon as the latter heard the doors closing behind, he turned back. An attempt to run back inside where Sehun’s body laid was cut off by Kyungsoo’s hands which got wrapped around the boy’s torso. In a frenzy of rage Kai did everything he could to break free. His legs were kicking in the air while he thrashed in the other’s hands begging to be freed, but the shorter was stronger. A few minutes Kyungsoo managed to hold him back but suddenly Kai slipped out of his grasp and tried running again. The older somehow caught his hand, still he did not foreshadow such resistance. Kai punched him in the face as hard as he could but turning away a few of the doctors, Chen and Baekhyun had barricaded the entrance and pushed him away. That’s when emotions became too overwhelming and the boy fell to his knees, screaming on the top of his lungs. Tears of anger started falling from his eyes again and he howled like wounded. Actually, he was because mental pain could become physical as well and every inch of his body hurt … He burned with agony from within … 

** ∞ **

Suho and Xiumin were undoubtfully grieving but were of the quieter type. Together, they took the decision to visit the jewelry shop where its owner usually found peace being on his own. A bottle of Sehun’s favorite whiskey would certainly get them drunk but what better way to drown their emotions.

Kris and Chanyeol were absolutely the opposite. They were too impulsive, aggressive to handle their boss’s death calmly. And most importantly, they had the one responsible locked up so that made him the most suitable punching bag for their anger. They drove off separately, no words needed to understand each other where their meeting was to happen.

The windows in the warehouse were stained and dusty but despite that, the morning sunlight managed to protrude. Not that Seo Kang – Joon had any plans on sleeping but the bright rays were irritating him even more. Upon hearing the rusty doors open, he knew who was coming.

_\- I am gonna rip your heart out! – _Chanyeol dashed to the chair where their prisoner was tied and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing viciously. – _He is dead because of you! _

_\- I … think it’s … your fault as … well! – _Seo Kang – Joon tried speaking but it was incoherent. He was short of breath. – _You all … encouraged … him … to be with … me! _

_\- You backstabbing bitch! – _Chanyeol continued tightening his grip until the other rolled his eyes back in his head and was not able to say anything more.

_\- Come here, Chanyeol!_ – Kris knew there was lots of time to play with their human toy, so he planned on taking his time being creative with the ways of torture.

The two members of the family sat around the old metal table they kept in the abandoned warehouse and took out a bottle of whiskey. Oh, everyone knew how much Sehun loved that alcohol and not accidently, everyone from the family started drinking even though they were not together. 

_\- Fuck, I feel like he is gonna come in any second … _Chanyeol started shedding angry tears again. Tears which should not be seen by anyone expect the one sitting next to him or someone else from the family.

_\- I can still smell his strong perfume …_ Kris drank from the bottle and chuckled. – _God, it was so fucking strong I sometimes found myself coughing around him! _

_\- You remember how we got drunk and got lost on his last birthday! – _Chanyeol started laughing. – _We were so damn wasted we barely stood on our feet! We even got the guards drunk! _

_\- Yeah, I remember … Even though he always had his serious face on, we have all seen his bright smile or heard his loud laugh … _Kris brushed away the tears from his cheeks. – _God, I miss him already! _

_\- I miss him too, brother … _

Right after Seo Kang – Joon woke up, Kris and Chanyeol took turns in violating, beating and humiliating him … They let it out by beautifying the boy’s face with their hands and crushing his body in a way he hasn’t imagined. Blood, sweat and tears were shed but the two from the family could not find peace whatever they did. It kind of worked for the moment, because they were full of rage but between punches, they thought about Sehun’s lifeless body and knew that killing Kang – Joon would not bring him back. Well, at the end of the day they desired to take their revenge and doing so made pain at least a little bit more bearable for the time being.

** ∞ **

The room he woke up in, Kai didn’t expect. It was definitely Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house but all he could remember was that the doctors injected him something and everything suddenly became blurry before he lost control over his body which felt a little heavier than usual. Kai was in the bed he had slept when again they thought Sehun was dead but sadly, this time it was true. He wanted to lay in that bed and literally cry a river but being in that house raised questions.

The boy ran downstairs bare footed where he found Baekhyun, Chen and Kyungsoo seated on the leather couches. As soon as his presence was acknowledged, the two from the family wiped their tears and tried putting on a fake smile.

_\- Hey, come here! – _Baekhyun opened his arms to welcome the other next to him.

_\- Why am I …_ _here? Do you …? – _Kai walked slowly towards them, still confused.

_\- We know, we do!_ – the shorter welcomed his guest on the couch and embraced him. – _I am so sorry we believed that crap of a story! I am so sorry, baby! _

_\- Don’t! I decided to go … I should have talked to you first! – _it was too late to be sorry.

Kai buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, the older caressing his hair. God, he just realized how much he missed those people as well. The other had become one of his closest people and when leaving to switch places with Sehun, Kai lost the whole family not only his lover. Baekhyun was probably the most emotional of them all and their characters clicked well together, the two of them so attached to each other. That hug was not going to help much but at least Kai knew he wasn’t alone. He had no idea how, but the family had found out the truth and that encouraged him to be strong just a little. But who told them? What did they find that proved him not guilty? Did Ahn Oh – Joo contact them? Ahn Oh – Joo! Yes, that man was to blame for everything that had happened to all of them and suddenly Kai felt anger.

_\- Kyungsoo, please, take me to Ahn Oh – Joo’s house! – _slipping away from Baekhyun’s arms, Kai stood from the couch, determined.

_\- Let’s not …_ the other knew it was pointless. The old man had made it clear he didn’t need that boy anymore and he was none of his concern.

_\- If you don’t take me there, I will go by myself!_

Kyungsoo knew the other was overpowered by his emotions and witnessed that Kai had changed the way to deal with that. He did cry, yes, it was absolutely acceptable, but never had anyone seen such anger coming from the boy. Kyungsoo did not take the fist in his face personally, yet knew that action showed a great change in the boy’s character. He had become stronger and hopefully he was to get through this without thinking of ways to put an end to his misery.

_\- You have to come back … soon. – _Baekhyun looked at Kai’s back. – _The funeral …_

Kai did not turn around, he just stopped in his place to hear what the other had to say and it saddened him even more. Sehun had to be respectfully buried and said goodbye to but the boy just imagined it not being so quickly. Hours felt like minutes.

His wish was granted and they arrived at Ahn Oh – Joo’s house where the old man was sitting in his office. Kai did not say much, he just ordered Kyungsoo to stay out like never before. All this time he had always wanted the shorter to accompany him, sought comfort and protection in his presence, but this time it was different. A lot.

_\- It’s all your fault! – _Kai darted directly to the man’s desk. – _From the moment I saw you, I knew this was gonna end badly! _

_\- I was not the one to kill him! And don’t raise your tone at me! – _Ahn Oh – Joo stood from his leather chair and walked in front of his desk a few centimeters away from the boy.

_\- You were the one with your sick …_ _perverted plans of revenge! – _Kai was shouting in the other’s face, no sign of fear in his eyes. – _Now I have to watch him get buried in dirt! _

_\- Go back to the family because you can at least be grateful I told them the truth! – _unexpectedly Kai slapped him. – _You bitch! _

_\- What? What are you gonna do? – _the boy thrashed in Ahn Oh – Joo’s hands, punching him in the chest with his fists clenched so he could free himself. – _How many times are you going to kill me? Huh?_

_\- You have a minute to get out of my office or I am gonna kill you for real! _

It was not fear that forced him to leave but the desire to be with the family as much as he could. Kai hated their stupid codes, wars and everything but while being in the emergency next to his dead lover, he whispered him a promise that the family would not suffer a day in their lives. Revenge was a knife with two blades and Kai hated it but Sehun’s death was what crossed that line of thinking. Things had gone too far.

** ∞ **

_\- Chani, where are you? – _Baekhyun had not seen his husband since he left the hospital and he was worried knowing where he was.

_\- Still in the warehouse._ – his voice was cold, emotionless which happened so rarely.

_\- The funeral is in an hour, please, don’t be late._

_\- I won’t. _

Chanyeol hung up the phone even though he wished nothing more than to be in his lover’s arms. His powerful character did not make him unfeeling but he just couldn’t leave Seo Kang – Joon be. He and Kris beat him up, tortured and even stabbed in places which guaranteed a slow death. Both of them were considerably drunk and already covered in their victim’s blood. They were sitting on the ground, backs against the wall. The casual conversations between hits were about Sehun and the amazing memories they shared, but the looks on their faces could tell how miserable and broken they felt. The picture was depressing and gruesome because while they smoked another round of cigarettes, bloodied and drunk on the floor, Seo Kang – Joon’s deformed, dying body laid on the ground barely conscious. The next act of humiliation was them putting out their cigarettes in the empty shell on the ground and they both took out their guns for the final move. Bullets started flying, directly entering Seo Kang – Joon’s body which wriggled, the last drops of life leaving it.

Kris and Chanyeol thought it would not feel that good, but it did. It wouldn’t bring Sehun back but avenging him meant their boss would rest in peace, seeing they had wiped out the dirt off the family’s dignity. 

** ∞ **

The funeral was elegant, sophisticated and quiet. Around fifty people attended, of course Sehun’s guards as well. There were no speeches, no dramatic music or a priest for such person was not suitable to attend even their funerals. Everything was exactly like Sehun would have wanted it to be, if that is a way to explain it. All of them were dressed in black with dark shades covering their swollen eyes. No one dared crying and no one was allowed to. That demonstration of emotions was tolerated only when they were alone.

The weather changed drastically as if on purpose, illustrating the agony everyone felt. Clouds were hiding the sun, taking away its time to shine bright. The sky was dark grey which foreshadowed a storm approaching and nature somehow had sensed the melancholy. It was beautiful in its own way; thunders audible in the distance while everyone remained silent with their heads looking down. The casket got slowly dropped down into the hole in the ground which was dug right next to Luhan’s grave. What a sad way for brothers to reunite.

Kai was held by Baekhyun who helped him stand on his shaking feet. They needed to remain calm at least until everyone had left no matter how hard it was. Seeing a casket where one’s husband laid was a thing no one should witness but that was the face of death. It was peaceful yet so ugly and dark.

It didn’t last long, everyone paid their respects to the family and from the moment the hole was covered with soil again, they knew it was time to take action. Then of most times, the family was in their most vulnerable moment. Without a leader, a friend, a brother … the person who guided them the most was gone. The family stayed behind when all the guards and some of Sehun’s partners left and that was the time for their quiet goodbyes.

And Kai lost it. The tears he managed to hold back earlier uncontrollably rolled down his cheeks and the moment they wetted his face; rain started pouring. It resembled his sorrow, large drops falling to the ground fusing with his tears over Sehun’s grave. A few from the family tried pulling him back to the car but he fought. He fought back with whatever strength he had left in his body because he didn’t want to leave, it was too painful to do that. After some time, they left, leaving him behind with Kyungsoo who reassured them he would get the boy back safe.

If there was even a proper end to their story, it shouldn’t have been anything close to that. Happy memories were trying to find their way inside his head but all Kai could think about was his husband’s dead body, laying alone on the operating table. And it hurt, horribly. The boy had fallen to his knees without even having noticed and the dirt had soiled his black pants. Fuck the suit, he didn’t give a shit about it! All he could do was scream while sobbing under the heavy rain, clutching at his shirt. If there was a way to rip his heart out, he would have done it because unlike like earlier, he was not numb. It was the opposite of that word and the pain was excruciating because this time he had seen the body and there was nobody to surprise him that everything was a lie.

And he laid. Alone, over Sehun’s grave. It was a picture full of pain that anyone would find almost impossible to describe. Only the ones who were there could see it in his eyes, the hopelessness and the mourning. His suit was soaking wet but that was a fact no worthy of minding. The boy curled up on his side as if trying to lay next to his husband. It was still summer, but the rain was cold and his weak frame started shaking, even his lips turning blue. He laid gently like a wounded bird, his sobs imitating a sad song of one. Angelic, yet deeply depressing …

** ∞ **


	48. Chapter 48

_\- Kai …? Wake up! – _Kyungsoo shook the boy a little harsh, seeing the shock in his eyes when he opened them suddenly.

_\- Wha …? What’s happening? – _Kai looked around and he was locked up again in the small basement room in the old man’s house. – _Why am I here? _

_\- You had … I think you had a panic attack and I gave you something to calm down. – _the older caressed his shoulder after he saw the horror written on the boy’s face. – _I heard you crying and screaming in your sleep. The guards called me. _

_\- I cried because we were at … Wait, why am I here? – _Kai lifted himself into a sitting position. – _Sehun … you promised to take me to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s … _

_\- What are you talking about? – _and Kyungsoo was the one being even more confused after hearing that.

_\- We were at the cemetery and I – have I fallen asleep on Sehun’s grave? – _his head was spinning but he could definitely tell something had the other puzzled.

_\- You dreamt Sehun was dead?_

_\- What do you mean “dreamt”? I fucking touched his body! We went to his funeral … everything was so real! – _Kai waited for a confirmation but what if all that was just a bad dream?

_\- He is alive!_ – Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled. He could only have guessed the pain that boy must have felt thinking the love of his life had died and informing him that was not true, kind of made him happy as well. – _Ahn Oh – Joo just called me to say he is out of the emergency! _

_\- Oh my God … _Kai placed his hand over his mouth, completely ecstatic. – _I have to see him; I have to go … I need to …_

_\- Wait, wait! – _Kyungsoo needed to hold back the boy and pull him back inside because his determination motivated him to run out of the house without thinking about the consequences. – _Ahn Oh – Joo is in the hospital right now. _

_\- Why did you sedate me? – _Kai was disappointed. – _Why? – _in his anger, he pushed the other back.

_\- You were hysterical and I had no other choice! – _he really didn’t because leaving Kai in his room alone knowing Sehun had gotten stabbed would have ruined him.

_\- Call him, ask him …_ _I don’t know! – _Kyungsoo listened to him and the moment he took out his phone and dialed his boss, Kai grabbed it from his hand.

The voice on the other side of the line spoke before hearing, supposedly Kyungsoo, but in that case, Kai. The old man said he was just entering the house and for that, the boy was happy. Kai gave back the phone and without saying anything turned around and ran out of his room. Despite there were guards outside, nobody stopped him, seeing Kyungsoo was behind. Climbing the stairs speedily, Kai barged in the living room where his keeper had just come in.

_\- Is he alive? – _the boy was driven by emotions and he had the audacity to grab Ahn Oh – Joo’s arm.

_\- Why are you upstairs? – _the old man pulled his hand away and hovered over the other. – _Kyungsoo?_

_\- Don’t look at him! – _Kai raised his tone confidently. – _Chanyeol comes here searching for that … Seo Kang – Joon or whatever, tells me Sehun got stabbed and you order Kyungsoo to sedate me because you know I would have wanted to go the hospital! _

_\- Nobody has time for you bullshit! It’s not about you, it’s about Sehun! _

_\- It is about me because if I haven’t exchanged myself for him, none of this would have happened! – _Kai expected the other to have hit him or locked him up by then, but Ahn Oh – Joo kept arguing.

_\- You have been nothing more than a weakness of his!_ – the old man snarled back.

_\- Love is not a weakness!_ _You are just incapable of that emotion! _

_\- I am and I have! So, I know that love only brings misery! – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s words obviously shocked the other two and he turned back, taking out a cigarette from his package.

_\- I want to see him._ _I will say and do whatever you want, I just need to make sure he is alive!_

_\- They moved him to a room before I left, he will be alright. – _sitting comfortably on the couch, Ahn Oh – Joo put his feet on the coffee table before it.

_\- You went there probably thinking he wouldn’t make it, didn’t you?_ – Kai continued talking back to the other, looking like his bratty son.

_\- Maybe I want him to live …_ _Now, leave me the fuck alone because I am tired! – _Ahn Oh – Joo waved his hand at Kyungsoo.

Kai was escorted back to his room by his friend who unfortunately couldn’t keep him company. Ahn Oh – Joo probably wished to give him some orders and the boy understood that. No matter they had become friends and he knew about Kyungsoo’s past, the other still needed to act as the master’s most trusted man. The most important thing was that Sehun was alive and oh, how happy Kai was. Talking to Ahn Oh – Joo had always made him feel upset, angry but finding out his ex-husband was out of the emergency was what gave him hope and motivated him to find a way to prove himself not guilty. Such a vivid dream might have made him cry or scream while sleeping but it opened his eyes. It showed him that no matter how hard it was, how dangerous, Kai needed to find his way back to Sehun. He might not be skillful, strong or anything like those men, but if he was able to deceive the man he married that he didn’t love him, maybe his lying and manipulative abilities would help him get out of that house.

** ∞ **

Sehun was brought to one of the apartments on the top floors, still unconscious. He was alive but they barely saved him. The amount of blood he had lost was immense but the doctors performed the surgery successfully and literally brought him back to life. Sehun’s heart had stopped for a few minutes but that man did not want to give up. He proved to everyone once again that he was destined to stay alive.

Twenty or thirty guards were outside in the hallway, the family inside Sehun’s hospital apartment. Cheeks dried from the tears, thoughts released from worry, all of them waited for their boss to wake up either curled together, or drinking some coffee to keep them awake. They tried holding back their questions and kept quiet, although everyone wished to know what had happened. Seo Kang – Joon could be dealt with later, they had him locked up and that was enough until Sehun was to wake up.

A whole day went by and Chanyeol couldn’t hide the truth from everybody anymore. It was a burden, knowing he was responsible for Seo Kang – Joon’s betrayal and Sehun not having woken was making him shake his leg nervously when he was not pacing around the room.

The family gathered in Jackson’s office in the late afternoon still waiting for their boss to wake up. Some of them wished to stay behind in Sehun’s room just in case up but did not because waiting wouldn’t solve any of their problems.

_\- Me and Suho, no, I have to tell you something about Seo Kang – Joon! – _Chanyeol stood up in front of anyone and honestly felt as if he was in high school, sweating in front of his teachers because they were scolding him. – _I know why he did it and I didn’t say anything … _he scoffed ironically, looking in his husband’s eyes for support. – _Everything was about revenge. – _and then he saw it, the look on everyone’s faces which showed how tired and annoyed they were. Everything came down to revenges. – _After Baekhyun bumped into him and offered him this job, I did a background check with Suho and we found something quite interesting. Seo Kang – Joon’s brother had a problem with gambling and the history of the two was upsetting. The older had spent all their money even though he had to look after his little brother and many years of hard working, Kang – Joon managed to give him some in order to pay back his debts. But turns out his brother had continued going to different casinos, spending everything they had until one day, a group of thugs comes in their house and throws them out on the streets. Seo Kang – Joon goes to live with a friend from university but his brother is so deep in shit that he just disappears. – _Chanyeol could bet everyone realized what the revenge was about. – _And that was the story Seo Kang – Joon told us while crying. He was so emotional and oblivious of our world or of what had happened with his brother. All he knew was that he owned money to some dangerous people. _

_\- It was us, those dangerous people, wasn’t it? – _Baekhyun asked what was obvious.

_\- His brother used to go to one of our casinos and some of our people dealt with him … – _Chanyeol admitted his mistake and took responsibility for it.

_\- Why didn’t you tell us?_ – Chen raised his voice.

_\- We had so much on our minds!_ _I fucking believed him! You should have seen his face, his posture … he got so afraid when I confronted him! – _Chanyeol was not trying to justify himself but everybody would have believed the boy in his place. – _I was alone when I spoke to him and later told Suho and Kris. Seo Kang – Joon was sobbing, begging me not to mind his brother’s back story! Cried that he wanted, needed this job so badly that his survival depended on that! He acted so embarrassed when I asked him and so innocent, having no idea about those people who broke in and banished them … Fuck! – _he was pissed at his own self for being naïve.

_\- Okay, he must have asked around, followed his brother or something._ – Suho was a man of action. – _Let’s find who has helped him and boss will deal with Kang – Joon when he wakes up. Okay? _

_\- Wait! – _Lay stopped everyone before they had even tried standing from their seats. – _Why are you all pretending that we have not seen “the videos”? _

_\- We will deal with that la … _Chanyeol did not mean it was something irrelevant, but they had something else that needed to be taken care of.

_\- What if he tells him before we do?_ _How many things are we gonna hide from Sehun? – _Lay was upset and afraid. – _This is something a family shouldn’t be keeping from their leader! _

_\- Maybe it’s something he should never find out! _

** ∞ **

Sehun slowly opened his eyes. Accustoming to the light coming from the windows was a little hard but he managed to focus. The place he was at did not surprise him but the fact that it was empty, did. No one was there and frankly, that gave him just a few minutes to think about what had happened to him. Not that it would help with his headache or anything, Sehun still couldn’t help but replay last night’s events. It did not pain him, thinking about Seo Kang – Joon’s betrayal, but angered him. Yet another person he thought innocent and pure turned out to be a traitor, although that time someone he did not love. Thankfully, he felt nothing close to the love he had for Kai but a treason was a treason after all and punishment was inevitable. Maybe trying to fill in his ex-husband’s place was what had blinded him and he was unable to detect any signs of the boy backstabbing him.

The injured wanted to go to the bathroom but the annoying IV was in his vein. He carefully lifted himself in a sitting position and tried standing on his feet. Sehun succeeded in doing so but pulling the IV stand was irritating him. His steps were slow, hesitant and he placed a hand on whatever furniture he found along the way to support his weakened body. After relieving himself, he freshened up by brushing his teeth and washing his face with some cold water. It didn’t matter he was in the hospital; he took a minute brushing his hair back using his wet hands and just before he could go back to his bed having left it unnoticeably, the door was opened.

_\- Sehun? – _after their heated argument in Jackson’s office, Lay decided to return to his boss’s room along with the others, except for Chanyeol, Kris and Suho who went on the streets for an interrogation.

_\- The bathroom …_ Chen saw the door was slightly opened and imagined the worst. What if the wounded had fainted or fallen? His body was undeniably weakened.

_\- Sehun! – _Baekhyun rushed inside, immediately wrapping a hand around his boss’s waist.

_\- I am fine, I am fine!_ – Sehun did not push the other away, quite the opposite. His voice was soft and he sounded not a bit annoyed at the shorter’s assistance.

_\- Why are you out of bed?_ – Lay pushed the IV stand following them to the bed where Xiumin was fixing the pillows for the injured to sit comfortably.

_\- I had to take a piss._ – Sehun sat carefully on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the bandages covering his abdomen. – _Where are the others?_

_\- They … they are taking care of … _Baekhyun tried explaining without going into many details.

_\- Can you bring me something to eat?_ – Sehun interrupted, trying not to be rude. – _It hurts but I am starving! _

_\- Yes, of course! – _Baekhyun knew Lay probably had to check up on him, so he went to the cafeteria they had downstairs in the hospital. More like the restaurant they had but anyways.

_\- I know it’s painful but how do you feel in general?_ – the Chinese doctor took out a pen light and checked his pupils.

_\- A mild headache and my back hurts a bit._ – Sehun’s eyes were humble. He was sitting like a kid on the edge of the bed waiting for a doctor to examine him while he impatiently waited for a meal.

_\- We are so happy you are okay!_ – a gesture only a parent figure like Lay would do, a kiss to the injured’s forehead.

_\- There you go, Sehun._ – Baekhyun was extremely quick and brought a couple of meals to the hospital apartment. Of course, sushi one of them.

Sehun was eating fast in his bed while the others looked at him from the couch in front of it. Nobody spoke and honestly, he appreciated the silence. The man knew what the others wished to ask or tell him yet didn’t have the slightest desire to listen. He could guess where the rest were, he was absolutely sure they have caught the culprit. Being curious about why Seo Kang – Joon had attacked him did not motivate him enough to interrupt his meal and he continued eating unbothered until his last bite.

_\- Boss, we need to … _Chen tried speaking.

_\- Just kill him._ – Sehun’s indifferent voice surprised them.

_\- What do you mean?_ – Baekhyun questioned his command.

_\- I don’t care what you do with him._ – he had the final word after all and if he wanted the traitor to be killed, the others would comply. – _Tell the others to clean everything and dump his body somewhere. _

_\- But …? – _Xiumin tried asked something but Lay pulled his hand, stopping him from irritating Sehun.

_\- I want you to confirm to anyone who thought I am dead, that I am not. Keep an eye on the Japanese and Ahn Oh – Joo. I don’t want any mistakes. – _the main problem which was Seo Kang – Joo was solved, so Sehun needed to make sure his enemies would not take advantage of the situation and go for an attack or be comforted by the fact he was dead.

_\- Yes, boss._ – Baekhyun replied.

_\- I want to rest for a bit._ _If something important happens, wake me up. _

Sehun sounded a bit cold but not rude. He just seemed emotionless, tired … exhausted from every person whom he trusted and they turned out to be worse than his enemies. At least the people he was in war with demonstrated their hatred openly, not disguising as sheep, covering their wolf skin. Most importantly, Sehun knew what his mistake was. Finding love in someone outside the family made him overestimate his abilities to keep that emotion under control.

** ∞ **

Kai spent half a day in his room, again locked up. He was obviously given a day off training but that was not in any case helpful for his overthinking problems. While pacing in circles he could only replay his dream in his head. God, he could almost feel the ache in his chest! And he knew Sehun was alive but needed to see him with his own eyes, touch his body and feel his warmth again. Unfortunately, that was nearly impossible.

Trying to calm down, he lay in his bed. He had nothing to offer Ahn Oh – Joo for his freedom, nothing that could help the man nor something he would benefit from. Kai had become the person Sehun probably hated the most and then what? The old man had succeeded in transforming him but kept him locked up anyways. It was odd, knowing he was just a burden when asking for Sehun or throwing tantrums for having to play a role he despised, and that man kept anyways.

Something more that interested him was why that boy attacked Sehun? Weren’t they lovers? All these time they had met, Seo Kang – Joon had always behaved protective of the other, defended him with irony or acted romantically in order to demonstrate their relationship. Sehun had even stopped taking any medications for his mental disorders or drugs which helped him sleep or calm down after an episode. How could that boy stab a man he somehow managed to “heal”? Why would he do that?

The events from the last few days confused him. Ahn Oh – Joo did as well because of what he had said earlier. “Maybe I want him to live”? What was that supposed to mean? The old man did everything he possibly could to destroy Sehun’s life. Killing his brother, father, a friend, his guards … and after all these tortures he says that he wants his enemy to live. The irony was mind blowing and the sudden change in his believes was even more shocking.

** ∞ **

Dinner time was approaching but Ahn Oh – Joo had other plans. He made sure Kyungsoo would keep Kai company and got out by himself to meet someone. It felt strange not having at least ten guards by his side since that was one of the few times he did that, but if he wasn’t absolutely sure that no danger threatened him, he wouldn’t have gone out alone. The old man took one of his cars and drove off to the house he was called to.

The owner welcomed him politely and invited him directly in the living room where they could talk in private. Two glasses of wine were placed on the table and that indicated that the host was not hostile. Just a conversation between two men.

_\- Why did you invite me here? – _Ahn Oh – Joo sat on the soft couch and crossed his legs.

_\- We need to talk._

_\- Does your boss know about this … meeting? – _even though he sounded arrogantly, the old man did not show off any expression as he would normally do.

_\- He doesn’t and that stays this way._

_\- Of course, Mr. Lay. _

_\- Unlike the others … I think Sehun has the right to know about … what was on the tapes I am sure you have been sending to us. – _Lay stuttered a bit, hesitant of what to say.

_\- I’ve always thought Baekhyun would be the one unable to keep his mouth shut._ – the guest sipped from his wine.

_\- It’s going to be difficult and confusing but he deserves to know._ – the doctor did not feel like drinking. He had something stuck in his throat and worry was wearing him out. – _I could be the one to tell him. _

_\- No! – _Ahn Oh – Joo cut him off. – _I have to tell him the whole story, he will believe only me. _

_\- Listen to me! – _Lay did not raise his voice but his tone changed. – _Anger is the only emotion he would feel. We, his family, kept the truth away from him and that is just the begging of his destruction. For all those years, I still can’t deal with Sehun properly, I cannot help him the way I want to … and if he finds out about all of this, from you, I can’t begin to imagine his wrath! _

_\- Did he wish to see Seo Kang – Joon? – _the old man changed the subject.

_\- He did not, which surprised us all. – _Lay changed his posture, relaxing against the couch. – _I expected him to run out of bed … and do something but he seemed unlikely calm. _

_\- Deal with that boy because Sehun needs to get on his feet and learn about everything we hid from him. _

** ∞ **

Sehun pretended to be asleep until the others left the room. He knew his behavior probably seemed unusual to the family but they believed him anyways. Being absolutely sure they wouldn’t kill the traitor right away, he made up a plan which would grant him some privacy with the boy.

Fortunately, the others were not around and he managed to sneak out after pulling the IV from his vein and taking some clothes from the ones they kept in the wardrobe in case of emergency. Having a whole apartment to himself meant he had all needs covered to go out if he wished and that was exactly what he did. He carefully walked down the hallways, stealing Lay’s car keys from his office. And he drove off, just like that, escaping under everyone’s noses. Even though he met a couple of doctors down the hall, nobody dared disobeying and informing the others about what they saw, moreover his guards who kept their heads lowered when he passed by them. Of course, they would do it a bit later, but in front of Sehun, everyone pretended to have not seen him.

Sehun didn’t doubt the family’s decision to take the traitor and tie him up in their warehouse so that was the exact place he went to. Entering inside, he switched on the few bulbs they had installed and looked at the sleeping body tied to a chair. There was no time for he knew the family would find out he is missing, so he pulled the boy by the hair and slapped him a few times across his face.

_\- Sehun … I didn’t believe you will make it! – _Seo Kang – Joon opened his eyes, one of them swollen enough to keep him from seeing normally.

_\- It was about your brother, wasn’t it?_ – Sehun stepped back, taking a deep breath to calm down.

_\- It was and some of your family knew that. – _the imprisoned chuckled. – _Chanyeol just believed my puppy eyes and pathetic whiny sobs!_

_\- You should have known how this was gonna end, kid. – _pretending to ignore the information that the family knew that boy’s history, Sehun smirked without losing his composure.

_\- Well, at least I tried and I know my brother would have been proud because people like you are only capable of ruining other people’s lives and I managed to punish you in some way._

_\- You played me well, I give you that. – _Sehun stood in his place, not coming any closer.

_\- You have no idea how many sleepless nights I spent wandering around the city, asking for information or tracking my brother to the stupid casinos you own …_ Seo Kang – Joon’s eyes got teary. – _I did everything, everything to find out who had thrown us out of our house and killed my brother because he did not just disappear, I know you have killed him. – _he started shouting which did not make his enemy happy. – _I wanted to kill you from the start, but seeing how mentally pliable you were, I decided to make my revenge a little sweeter! – _no response from the other. – _People on the streets talk, Sehunie! Everybody knows something about this boy, Kai … how much you loved him and the masterpiece of betrayal he executed to make you go completely insane! _

_\- You wish … _Sehun didn’t hold back his anger and resumed disfiguring the boy’s face.

_\- Do you realize boys like me and Kai can turn your stupid mafia world upside down? – _it was a rhetorical question Kang – Joon used to provoke the other and he felt Sehun’s fist meeting his face again. – _Innocence is a weapon so deadly for you, Sehun! – _his nose was bleeding, the liquid entering his mouth. – _Why don’t you find a scumbag like you and stop wrecking … _his insults were cut off by another hit. – _That’s it! Punch me! This is how you like treating boys, isn’t it? – _spitting blood on the floor, Kang – Joon laughed evilly. – _Your feelings would get you killed! You do not believe anyone in the mob world but you trust boys you don’t know just because they have tragic life stories! – _Sehun did not say anything, he continued letting out his anger by beating the boy. – _Look around you! Everyone is lying, hiding something … even your family did not tell you about me and they should have known better than to believe such a manipulative liar! _

Sehun heard the other’s words but did not listen. He was controlled by his emotions and all he could do was land punches on Seo Kang – Joon’s smirking face. Sadly, he did not feel so energetic after half an hour of beating the shit out of the boy and his abdomen started badly hurting. Despite placing his hand over the stab wounds, he felt pain weakening him and not long after his hand was soaked red. Seo Kang – Joon lost consciousness and Sehun lost his balance a moment later. He fell on the floor, lying on his back trying to focus on something and stay awake but it was too much to bear. His body could endure only that much and he blinked a couple of times before slowly closing his eyes …


	49. Chapter 49

Kyungsoo made sure the guards who could possibly witness Kai getting out of the room were not around and went to the boy’s small place. He knew his friend was waiting, alone and worried sick about Sehun, but as long as Ahn Oh – Joo was in the house, Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything. It had just gotten dark outside and the old man accepted a call he obviously did not expect. The person on the other line interrupted their conversation and Kyungsoo watched as his boss rushed out of the mansion without giving any explanations, not that anyone expected him to anyways.

_\- Kai? – _upon entering, Kyungsoo found the boy curled up on his bed, thinking something was off. – _Are you okay? _

_\- Yeah, I just … I don’t have anything to do and that is frustrating me … What’s up? – _Kai rubbed his eyes a few times and looked at the other.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo is out, but – _seeing the boy’s eyes sparkle, he knew he needed to finish his sentence before hearing the other out. – _we don’t have much time. The guards are in their rooms or outside the house, so I need you to be quiet and come with me upstairs. – _Kyungsoo’s words were close to a whisper. No matter he was the head of security and Ahn Oh – Joo’s most trusted man, the guards always looked at him as someone who might flip and seek revenge one day for they knew his history with the boss.

_\- Okay, okay, but what are we gonna do?_ – Kai thought that only going out would help him accomplish something, anything, but that was not true.

_\- We are going inside the old man’s office._

Kyungsoo was not sure what they were gonna be looking for, he had no idea, but the one time he entered and startled Ahn Oh – Joo who quickly shoved back some papers inside a drawer, got his attention. It was an act of worry and surprise which indicated something important was on those documents or whatever they were. Hiding something from Kyungsoo was not a thing Ahn Oh – Joo practiced a lot and that only raised suspicions. The assassin hoped to find something he could use against his master but was he ready for that?

** ∞ **

Jackson had not said much during the argument they had in his office earlier. He honestly couldn’t make a decision on what was right, he found it hard to take anyone’s side. Knowing there was something he could do to help them find the traitor who had given information to Seo Kang – Joon, he called a friend of his who worked for the family. The boy did not say much, but pointed to a few people who he thought might have said something to jeopardize the family’s safety. Even informing about public places Sehun and his people frequently visited could have been of use not only to Seo Kang – Joon but to other people as well. The Chinese doctor contacted the ones he knew were wandering around asking the underlings for information but all they had were a few names as well. Receiving a call from his lover a bit later, Jackson was told that Sehun has woken up but wished to rest, so the doctor decided to spend some more time on the streets.

Jackson looked at his watch and realized he had been out for hours and decided to head home for a change of clothes and a decent meal. The minute he pulled over in front of the house, he was shocked to see a car he didn’t recognize and one of Sehun’s. Walking quickly to get inside, he brushed shoulders with Ahn Oh – Joo who was exiting the house. The old man just smiled arrogantly and went for his car while Jackson rushed inside, finding his husband in the living room.

_\- What is going on? – _startling his lover who had his back turned, Jackson raised his tone disappointed. – _Why was he here, Lay? _

_\- I needed to talk to him. _

_\- Why? – _the older knew the other’s reasons but the question he asked was out of anger.

_\- You know why!_ – Lay yelled back. He did not wish to fight with his boyfriend but there were times they had different opinions on what was right and wrong. – _I can’t look Sehun in the eyes! This is something that would flip his world upside down again! Wouldn’t you like to know if you were in his place? _

_\- I don’t have an answer to your question … you know how hard it is for me too. I love him not lesser than you do! – _Jackson pushed his hair back before he went closer to his lover, embracing him. – _I wish we could help him, that’s all …_

_\- I know, Jacks. Me too. _

** ∞ **

Baekhyun, Chen and Xiumin headed home after making sure Sehun was asleep. They needed to change their clothes and take a shower since they had not done so since last night. The hacker couple decided to take a nap home, Baekhyun reassuring them he will go back to the hospital to check up on their leader. It did not take him long to freshen up and he grabbed a cup of coffee before ordering his guards to drive him back.

Upon the car stopping in front of the main entrance, he noticed Sehun’s car which the guards used to follow Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the hospital, was missing. Odd, he thought, but entered the building, heading to his boss’s apartment. While walking down the corridors he was met with the worried expressions on the doctors’ and guards’ faces. Some of them looked down at their feet, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes which only implied something had happened. His steps quickened and he barged inside Sehun’s room only to find an empty bed. Shit! Why did that man continue to risk his life?

_\- When are you gonna start using your fucking brains? Morons! – _Baekhyun knew Sehun had taught his guards not to object his decisions, nor report to the rest something they knew their boss didn’t want to be reported. Okay, fine, he got it, they were all loyal and kept their mouths shut but why the Hell did they leave him go out alone? Their obedience was becoming life threatening and that needed to be changed.

Without doubting his instincts that Sehun was probably in the warehouse where they kept Seo Kang – Joon, Baekhyun took his car and headed straight to that place. Throughout the whole ride he kept cursing under his nose, angry at the doctors and the guards who allowed such a stupid move and did not even inform anybody. The warehouse was a bit far, but thankfully there was almost no traffic which could slow him down. Dialing his husband, Baekhyun briefed him and the ones accompanying because he could only guess the horrible state he would find Sehun in.

Unfortunately, he was right. The only bulb hanging from the ceiling was lightening Seo Kang – Joon’s unconscious body on the chair and Sehun, who was laying on his back with his eyes closed. Running to his boss’s body, Baekhyun hoped the others were coming in soon because either way he had to drag Sehun to his car.

_\- Come on, baby! – _falling to his knees, the shorter placed his boss’s head on his lap, lightly slapping him. – _Wake up, please! _

_\- Baekhyun? Sehun? – _Suho’s voice could be heard, him and the others coming inside.

_\- I will carry him!_ _Open the car doors! – _Chanyeol had always been overprotective of Sehun, taking the lead especially when having to save him.

_\- Careful, careful! – _Kris was assisting, knowing all that blood dirtying Sehun’s clothes did not indicate anything good.

Chanyeol was sitting once again on the back seats holding his friend’s body. Bodies of one’s beloved ones were the heaviest and no man should ever be carrying one. Doctors would fix it, stich it up or whatever but the least Sehun could do was take care of himself when injured. The reckless leader had done exactly the opposite, risking his life because of his emotions. How many times the doctors were gonna be able to save him, he didn’t know though.

** ∞ **

Kyungsoo made sure neither the maids, nor the guards had seen him and Kai sneak inside the boss’s office and locked the door behind them. Ahn Oh – Joo did not keep his documents in safe boxes for he knew no one from his underlings would even dare to come near his personal belongings, moreover something in his office. He was absolutely positive that Kyungsoo wouldn’t try stealing something because what the old man kept in the drawers would not be of use anyways. Not having his papers or his office locked demonstrated the old man believed his men feared and respected him enough, but on the other hand displayed a slight desire to show something or reveal some kind of information if Kyungsoo or Kai were to get nosy and get to the office by any chance.

That day had come and the minute both of them entered, they went separate ways to rummage through as many drawers as they could. What Kyungsoo managed to find were the exact same papers he saw Ahn Oh – Joo put in the first drawer of the desk on the right side. Every paper was turned upside down and picking them up, he realized those were photos printed on big sheets. Kyungsoo sat in the big leather chair while Kai searched for something important inside the cupboards a meter away from him.

The older did not say anything for a while. He took his time looking at the photos, trying to order them chronologically. Ten or fifteen of them did not show something Kyungsoo found useful but continuing with the rest got him off guard. The realization of what he had just seen hit him like a truck and his mouth fell open without him even noticing. It was shocking at first then all that information pilled up, photos being the evidence, and it scared him. Kyungsoo’s hands began shaking uncontrollably and the moment he found a hard drive, he knew something even more twisted would be played on the computer screen.

_\- Kyungsoo, did you find something? – _Kai saw the other was sitting in the chair silently even though his eyes were widely opened in shock. – _I found some documents but I don’t think …_

_\- Come here! – _the shorter couldn’t take his eyes off the screen and he spoke without turning his gaze to the other. – _Now! _

Kyungsoo rarely expressed any emotions but the surprise written on his face was hard to miss. Kai slowly approached and squatted next to the other. The video they watched was blurry at first, someone obviously recording from afar but as soon as the camera focused, the boy placed his hand over his mouth in surprise. There were probably more than twenty videos, photos, documents scanned as files on the drive … If Kai considered tragic what had happened since he went to live with Ahn Oh – Joo willingly, those files would absolutely bring Hell on Earth!

** ∞ **

Suho had called the doctor couple because Sehun’s condition was an emergency and in less than twenty – four hours, the family had gathered one more time in front of the operating room. The stab wounds had opened and thankfully Lay and Jackson managed to stich them back in no time. Right after Sehun was brought back to the hospital apartment, he woke up, still feeling dizzy from the anesthesia.

_\- Hey, there! How are you feeling? – _Chen came closer to the bed and caressed his boss’s hand.

_\- It fucking hurts! – _Sehun’s voice was low and raspy. He tried taking the glass of water placed on the night stand next to his bed but Baekhyun saw the attempt and rushed helping him.

_\- Here, careful._ – Chanyeol’s husband pressed the glass to the other’s lips.

_\- Is he alive?_ – everyone knew who their boss asked about.

_\- Barely._ – Suho responded.

_\- Finish him, I got what I wanted anyways._ – Sehun’s disinterested tone did not surprise them this time. They saw the boy’s bloodied figure and knew their leader has had his fun. – _Did you find out who has been giving him information? – _nobody had told him what they had been doing while he was unconscious after they brought him in the first time, but Sehun knew perfectly well the family had taken action, finding the rest of the traitors as soon as possible.

_\- Can –_ _can I talk to you for a minute, boss? – _Chanyeol usually called the other by his first name or just used “brother” to point out who he was talking to. Addressing Sehun by his title meant there was something serious they needed to talk about.

_\- I suggest we let him rest, it’s getting late._ – Jackson interfered.

_\- No._ _Everyone, please, let me have some privacy with Chanyeol. Go home and rest, you have done enough. – _Sehun smiled genuinely, assuring the rest he won’t be needing them and what they needed was to take a break at least for the night.

The family said their goodbyes and obeyed their leader’s orders. Only Chanyeol stayed behind as he was asked and pulled a chair to sit next to the hospital bed. There was a moment of silence, Sehun sighing deeply, signaling his tiredness.

_\- I knew … I knew everything and I … _Chanyeol did not wait for the other to ask a single question and started telling him the story of Seo Kang – Joon and his brother.

Sehun did not interrupt even once, he listened to his best friend who was desperately saying “sorry” in almost every sentence he formed. The leader was not disappointed nor angry for he remembered how easily he had believed Kai. How could he blame his brother when he had done the same mistake? Although Sehun’s skills and intelligence were always an example to the others, he was human after all and it would be frightening if he didn’t have any feelings or felt no compassion at all. He had met traitors throughout his whole life, but nothing alike Kai or Seo Kang – Joon. They had used the most dangerous weapon to eliminate Sehun and that was “love”.

_\- Ah, let’s smoke a cigarette outside, shall we? – _their conversation lasted probably an hour even though the one talking was mostly Chanyeol.

_\- If there is a –_ _a punishment for me …? – _Sehun had never heard his friend ask such thing. A punishment? For believing a manipulative liar not any less skillful than Kai?

_\- Well, since you asked for it._ – the leader had put on a bathrobe and sat in the armchair on the balcony with a cigarette between his fingers.

_\- Y –_ _yes, whatever you say … _frankly, Chanyeol was a bit surprised. He knew how bad he fucked up but receiving a punishment from his boss was a thing no one from the family had ever experienced no matter what they had done.

_\- Take off your shirt._ – Sehun squinted his eyes and slightly parted his lips.

_\- What?_ – well, that was certainly not what Chanyeol expected.

_\- You heard me._ – the injured inhaled from his cigarette. – _Take off your shirt._

Chanyeol got the hint and started slowly, delicately undoing the buttons of his clothing. Knowing roughness had to be denied to Sehun because of his injuries, he decided teasing would be their choice for that encounter. He looked directly in the other’s eyes, working on undressing himself before letting his shirt fall freely from his arms on the ground. His torso was exposed and he could see the hunger in Sehun’s eyes who had put out his cigarette and used his hand to grab his positively hard dick. The latter was curious, although absolutely sure how turned on Chanyeol already was but stood from his place and placed his hand on the man’s crotch. The younger’s cock almost did not fit inside his pants, his breath hitching when he felt his length being gripped. The few inches between them were meaningless and their lips met, kissing as if they hadn’t touched each other in months. Sehun was getting hotter and hotter, wrapping one hand around the other’s neck while the other worked on Chanyeol’s pants, trying to free his cock. It was getting chilly outside and the latter winced when the air touched his bare dick. Sehun was impatient as always, jerking the other off while kissing him, enjoying the sweet moans his ears were blessed with. Chanyeol did not expect this kind of “punishment” but by hearing the other’s low voice, he knew something like that would be on his mind. His legs were shaking and he gripped the balcony railing for support since Sehun was not giving him even a second-long break.

_\- Stay still! _ the injured tightened his hold on the other’s penis and received a groan, Chanyeol surprised at that move. – _I know you wanna cum! _

_\- Fuck, Sehun! – _a few more minutes and Chanyeol locked eyes with his friend, cursing while cumming in long white streaks over Sehun’s hand.

The injured smirked, pleased at how spent Chanyeol looked. The sweat on the taller’s chest glistened under the moon light and Sehun took his time observing, drowning in the other’s dark orbs. Breathing heavily for a few more minutes, they engaged in a heated kiss for the last time before going inside to wash up.

** ∞ **

A few days passed and Sehun was out of the hospital, grateful to be back home and smoke his cigarettes without anyone complaining he should be lying in bed. The family found the traitors who had given Seo Kang – Joon information about the places they visited, their business partners or anything which could be used for finding them. Let’s say those people were no longer capable of speaking, breathing to be exact and so was Seo Kang – Joon, whose body they dumped in a barrel which sank in the sea. One of the main problems was solved, the family and Sehun finally taking as much time as they needed to supervise their shipments, make some new deals or set up a few meetings with businessmen they had relations with. The days went by as usual, calm even, a mood they had not experienced in a while. The biggest obstacle in their lives was still there but fortunately, Ahn Oh – Joo dedicated his time in helping rather than interfering. He did not contact the family nor welcomed himself in their houses, or attacked any of them. His behavior was suspiciously good but business had to be taken care of given the fact how much time Sehun was missing or unable to control his people.

Someone was spending his days not so peaceful though. Kai was locked up in his room again and remembering what he and Kyungsoo had found in the old man’s office was the thing which kept him wide awake at night. The two made a promise not to say anything about what they have seen but acting stupid was harder than they had expected. Training days started again and even though they spent most of the time together, none of them was able to even bring up the question. Silence was torturous but talking wouldn’t help if they didn’t have anything to say about a possible plan for a way out of that house. Kai had even stopped trying to escape his room or contact someone from the family because a single hard drive had made the situation a whole other level of complicated.

Truth was, Ahn Oh – Joo could watch the live footage of the cameras he had inside his house through his phone and the minute he left Lay’s place, he opened the app only to see someone was rummaging through his stuff in his office. He knew that would happen and he purposely had left the hard drive somewhere easy to be found because the old man knew nobody would believe it without seeing the solid evidence which he had. The records from the cameras were erased by Kyungsoo later, the assassin lying the security system had a breakdown or something which sounded stupid, he knew that, but too much was on his mind to think of something better and he honestly didn’t care if Ahn Oh – Joo knew they were in his office. Kyungsoo just prayed he and Kai would find a way to tell the truth before the old man.

** ∞ **

Sehun had lunch with his family out in the garden of his mansion. Since they didn’t allow him to go out, the meeting took place in his house, business accompanied with some nice meals. After some bonding time over the delicious food, papers and documents started flying across the table, the important matters they had to discuss not being possible to ignore.

Before leaving, Sehun had the final word and instructed everyone on what to do for at least the next few days. That was the plan Lay and Jackson insisted on, the boss inviting them and just giving orders for his wounds needed to heal and going out would not help that process. Everyone was overprotective for nobody wished to tremble before the emergency room anymore, praying for Sehun’s life. They knew how much he hated bossing them around without participating physically but there was not even the slightest chance the doctors would approve such reckless behavior anymore.

Sehun was drinking his whiskey alone on the couch feeling like a middle-class businessman who had just come home to his wife, in his case a husband, and was enjoying his free time after working from nine to five. Not being out doing his thing really frustrated him that much and he tried distracting himself by watching TV and playing with his gun out of boredom. What he saw on the screen was a movie scene which he was absolutely sure he had watched and it took him some time to remember that was the film Kai wished to watch with him months ago. What a shitty memory, he thought and drank his whiskey in one time, pouring himself another right after.

Him watching the movie was a petty lie. Sehun was playing memories with Kai on repeat in his head thinking about every fake moment they shared. It still pained him although not seeing the boy’s face helped at least a bit. Did he really wish not to see him again or just hoped to drown his demons who screamed inside his head that he still loved Kai?

It was dark and quiet outside, only the guards’ words audible from time to time when they changed positions and talked over their radios. A car entering the main gate got his attention since he did not expect anyone and recognized the vehicle was one of Ahn Oh – Joo’s when it came closer. Sehun was wearing only a pair of shorts but that did not stop him from going outside to see who was bothering him.

_\- Mr. Oh, this is from my boss. – _the guard politely bowed and handed the other a big envelope and a box. – _Some important documents you should see. _

_\- Why didn’t he call me? – _his question did not receive an answer, the uninvited guest leaving his mansion as if he hadn’t been there at all.

Sehun got back inside and took a lap top, sitting comfortably on the couch before taking out what was inside the envelope. He took a USB cable and connected one of the drives to the lap top. A folder popped up with some files. All of the data was videos and deciding to check the documents first, Sehun took them out, realizing they were photos. He scattered them across the coffee table he had before the couch and it took him some time to recognize the people on them.

Shock. Anger. Horror. Sehun couldn’t believe his own eyes. His mouth fell open when realization hit him and his hands worked fast, going through every photo, taking out more and more out of the envelope … How was that possible? How were they able to hide that from him? To lie for so long? His own family had kept this from him! Dates were printed on the photographs and he ordered them chronologically, some of them falling on the ground when he tried putting them together like a puzzle. So many memories were changed drastically, him realizing what a big fat lie everything has been for so long! And those videos? He started playing them one by one, probably around thirty kept on the drives. Tears of sadness, anger and – and disappointment rolled down his cheeks and he felt like a little child finding out the ugly truth about the horrible world he lived in! Everyone has been lying to him and that was what hurt the most … none of his beloved people had been truthful!

His tears were not silent anymore, Sehun was sobbing looking at the screen in front, a few photos and medical records still in his hands. He smashed some of them and brushed away the rest from the table while screaming angrily. The enraged man was howling like a wounded wolf, breaking everything he could get his hands on. The misery he felt squeezed his heart and he clutched at his skin, trying to breathe. Although the evidence was solid, Sehun needed a confirmation from a person he thought he could still trust.

_\- I need you to – I need you to help me with something! – _Sehun was stuttering, sobbing over the phone. – _I am gonna send you …_

_\- I know what are you gonna ask of me, Sehun … _Lay interrupted the other, his hands shaking while holding the phone. Hearing the other’s cries, he could only guess what he had found out. Ahn Oh – Joo hadn’t kept his promise and that meant the doctor was the one to confirm the truth.

_\- It’s a lie …_ Sehun screamed. – _I know it is …_

_\- I am sorry, I am so sorry … _Lay started crying, sympathetic of the other’s agony.

_\- It has to be a lie, Lay!_ – from the doctor’s tone, Sehun knew it was the truth he had seen but denied it anyways. – _Tell me it’s not true! _ It was hard to endure the pain and he screamed loudly while being on his knees on the ground.

_\- Ahn Oh –_ _Joo is your father … _


	50. Chapter 50

Ahn Oh – Joo knew what was coming. He had sent the photos and all the evidence he had, making the sudden decision that hiding the truth from Sehun was a mistake. Waiting for Lay or someone from the family to grow some balls and tell their boss what they had found, was a waste of time and he couldn’t wait any longer. The old man guessed that Sehun’s arrival would be loud and unpredictable, so he had to warn the others in the house, not only the guards.

_\- I am expecting Sehun to come soon! – _Ahn Oh – Joo met Kyungsoo in the basement and started walking in front of him, leading to Kai’s room.

_\- What?_ _Why? – _the assassin was following, his heart dropping the second he heard about the unexpected guest.

_\- I want you both to stay in here until I tell you otherwise!_ – the old man startled Kai who was lying in his bed, cuddled on his side. – _Whatever you hear, don’t come up! _

_\- What – what is going on? – _surprised at what he heard, Kai lifted himself in a sitting position.

_\- Sehun is probably coming!_

_\- Oh, God! – _covering his mouth with his hand, Kai was absolutely sure what had happened. Ahn Oh – Joo looked worried enough and the excitement in his voice implied only one thing. Sehun had found out the truth …

_\- Don’t look at me like this!_ _I know you two have watched the videos in my office! – _the old man grabbed Kai by the collar of his tshirt. – _Stay in your place and don’t make things more complicated! _

Threatening them before going out, Ahn Oh – Joo prepared mentally for what was to come. The wave of emotions Sehun was feeling would probably sink down the fucking mansion but being his father, the old man had to deal with it. Years and years of hatred, his heart finally decided to heal and tell the truth.

** ∞ **

Sehun cried and slammed his fists on the ground for a long time before gathering himself from the floor. He could have never guessed how manipulative and lying even his parents could be. Parents, but were they even his relatives? Pain immobilized him until he found the strength to get up. Eyes swollen from sobbing, he climbed upstairs to get a pair of suit pants and his shoes. Putting on a full outfit was not a priority and after tucking his gun at his waist, Sehun ran out of the mansion to his car. The guards made some pathetic attempts to stop him but being commanded, they stood in their places as if frozen.

Driving was hard for memories flashed through his head. His father, brother, mother … was none of them related to him? How could they have kept such thing in secret and how did Lay know what Sehun talked about on the phone …? God, his head hurt so bad! The route seemed longer than usual, every red traffic light annoying him even more and he soon started ignoring them, driving like someone who did not give a shit about any rules or the police. At that particular moment, all he wanted was to see his enemy’s face.

Stopping in front of Ahn Oh – Joo’s house, Sehun took a minute to cool down. He wrapped his hands around the wheel and slammed his forehead in it. His knuckles went white from his tight grip and Sehun screamed, crying once again because he knew more secrets were to be revealed and his life had taken a whole other turn. The veins on his neck popped out and his sobs quieted down, although his mouth was still open in a silent scream.

Brushing away his tears even though he knew everyone would recognize he had been crying, Sehun dashed to the mansion, calling Ahn Oh – Joo’s name. Nobody from the guards dared approaching, probably because they had been warned he was coming. The owner of the house was nowhere to be seen, so Sehun invited himself in, totally forgetting that Kai lived there. He hoped not to see the boy’s face.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo! – _shouting to announce his appearance, the guest entered the living room where he found the person he was looking for. – _I am gonna fucking kill you! _

_\- Sehun, listen to me! – _before the old man could finish, the guest punched him in the face with a fisted hand. – _Calm down! – _his words fell on deaf ears and Sehun continued attacking.

Ahn Oh – Joo was a bit slower, weaker, given the fact he was almost thirty years older than his opponent. His intentions were not to fight, he wished Sehun would at least hear his explanation then go berserk, but he must have forgotten how destructive and uncontrollable his anger was. A couple of hits Ahn Oh – Joo managed to defend himself from but from a couple he couldn’t. Sehun was vicious and no words could stop him, even the desire to hear about his family’s history. You could not call this a fight, since Ahn Oh – Joo did everything he could not to punch the other and between Sehun’s screams and groans, he tried talking but only to be silenced by another fist. The older tried stopping the manifestation of wrath even by wrapping his hands around Sehun in a lock, blocking his arms from moving, yet he kept protesting, thrashing around to cause more damage.

_\- Listen to me! Hey! – _Ahn Oh – Joo took off his hands and pushed the other away from him, gaining himself some space. – _I know you want the truth and I am going to answer everything you want to know! Just calm down for a minute, okay? – _the old man showed such behavior for the first time which got his attacker a little shook.

_\- Speak!_ – Sehun pulled his gun out and aimed it at the other. – _Sit on the couch and speak! _

_\- Okay, okay. Just calm down. – _Ahn Oh – Joo lifted his hands in surrender and sat carefully, not angering the other more.

_\- Who am I?_ – Sehun was holding the gun with a shaking hand but not because it was heavy, but because what he was about to hear he was scared of.

_\- You are my son …_

_\- Don’t … don’t you dare use that word! – _pained, Sehun shouted at the other feeling his eyes were full of tears again. – _Who were those people I thought were my parents?_

_\- The man you thought to be your father was your uncle … and my brother … _Ahn Oh – Joo spoke in a calm tone, almost submissive to the other.

_\- No, no, no, no …_ Sehun clutched at his head, confused more than ever and unable to take the decision on what to believe. – _What the fuck do you mean? _

_\- Your mother cheated on her husband with his brother, me. _

_\- Luhan? _

_\- He was their child, but you are mine and hers. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s voice sounded completely different, he felt pain talking about the woman he loved.

_\- What about the man I killed and thought he was your brother?_ – Sehun was trying to clear everything out in his head but things were too complicated, he being too heated up to even think.

_\- He was our stepbrother … _

_\- You are telling me that everyone from this fucking family has fucked whoever they wanted and I have no idea who my father, uncle or brother were? – _Sehun noticed he had lowered his gun but pointed it again, getting furious.

_\- Put the gun down!_ – the old man lifted his hand in defeat. – _Your wounds are bleeding, put it down! – _Ahn Oh – Joo saw Sehun’s bandage around his waist had bloody patches all over and tried taking control of the situation.

_\- Stay away from me!_ – the injured stepped back.

_\- Give me the gun!_ – not waiting for something Sehun wouldn’t do, Ahn Oh – Joo took the weapon from the other’s hand with one swift move and tucked it in his waist. – _Lay on the couch. _

_\- Get your hands off of me! _

_\- I said lay on the couch! – _the only choice he had was to overpower Sehun and the old man punched him once in the face than landed a lighter hit to his stomach.

_\- Fuck!_ – the injured almost fell to his knees. Clutching at his abdomen, he was led to the sofa where he curled because of the awful pain.

Ahn Oh – Joo wrapped his hands around and helped him lay down. Sehun did not have the strength to object, he fell on the soft leather and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of his stitches ripping apart. It felt weird, knowing the other did not wish his misery. All he ever exchanged with that person were bullets, fists, revenge, tortures, and most importantly, they hated each other.

_\- Don’t close your eyes, I am gonna stitch you up! – _Ahn Oh – Joo came back from the kitchen, holding a medical emergency kit and a bowl of hot water.

_\- Don’t touch me!_ – Sehun managed to thrash on the couch, trying to get up only to be pushed back down. – _I swear, I am gonna … _

_\- Shut up! – _Ahn Oh – Joo cut the bandage in the middle and bared the other’s torso. Not every stitch was ripped open but he needed to fix them anyways. Taking a small towel soaked in hot water, the old man carefully started cleaning the blood from Sehun’s soft skin.

_\- Why did you lie to me?_ – no matter he was still fierce, the injured kept asking questions, speaking through his teeth. – _Why did nobody tell me the truth? _

_\- Me and my brother were separated at birth because of your grandparents… _

_\- I don’t want your fucking sad stories! – _the old man had started stitching up the wounds but as soon as Sehun heard the other’s response to his question, he was disappointed as well as annoyed by the stinging pain. – _How could you kill Luhan? How could you kill your stepson? _

_\- He was their child! Not mine!_

_\- Bloody Hell! – _Sehun growled at a particular harsh poke of the needle, provoked by his questions. – _You were family for fuck’s sake! _

_\- Me and him were never brothers! We were worse than enemies! – _Ahn Oh – Joo finished up and started bandaging the other’s torso. – _You were the one I needed. _

_\- You are out of your fucking mind! – _standing on his feet after pushing back the old man, Sehun was surprised to hear voices of people he knew.

_\- Where is he?_ – Chanyeol barged in the living room, laying eyes on his friend. – _Sehun? _

_\- What are you all doing here? – _Sehun looked around. Everyone from the family had come inside, breathing heavily as if having run a marathon. – _How did you know I am here? _

_\- Because they knew the truth and they said nothing. – _Ahn Oh – Joo couldn’t miss his chance to calumniate the family.

_\- You knew?_ – Sehun looked at them surprised. – _Have you seen the … photos and the recordings? _

_\- We did but … _Lay tried explaining but the look on his boss’s face portrayed his disappointment. – _We wanted to tell you …_

_\- Enough! I don’t want to see any of you! – _taking back his gun, the injured rushed out of the house. Sehun could think only of one place to drive to. He jumped in his car and remembered all he needed, he had in his trunk.

** ∞ **

_\- Are you fucking crazy? – _Kris stepped forward, furious Ahn Oh – Joo had sent Sehun the evidence of who he was.

_\- He had the right to know and all of you are cowards!_ – the old man raised his tone, defending his actions. – _I am his father! _

_\- You are nothing more than an enemy to him, do you understand? He will never accept you as his father? – _Chanyeol snarled.

_\- Will he accept you as his family then?_ – Ahn Oh – Joo smirked. – _You are even worse than me because he trusted you with his life, he loved you! What about now? _

_\- He still does because you have no idea how powerful our connection is! – _Baekhyun spoke back, crossing his arms before his chest. – _He will need time to gather himself but never, never will he be able to welcome you as his father in his life. _

_\- Get out! Get out of my house! – _not that the family wanted to stay in his company, he was sure, but Ahn Oh – Joo started yelling, chasing the uninvited guests out.

He felt lonely, miserable and hopeless because of Sehun’s reaction. Not that the old man couldn’t guess what was to happen, but the fact that was his son and he would probably never accept him, made Ahn Oh – Joo feel scared. Scared for Sehun’s mental health and about the possibility that they may never become family. There was so much more to that story but frankly, Ahn Oh – Joo doubted someone would listen. Emotions to which he was not accustomed squeezed the heart everyone thought he was missing.

** ∞ **

Sehun was driving like crazy, a serious expression on his face. Determined to visit the people that he found out had been lying to him, he pulled over at the cemetery, heading straight to his father’s grave. It had been years since he last went there, to see his parents. Getting out of the car, he opened the trunk to take something out before heading to the graves of the two people he thought to have been his creators.

A long heavy hammer being dragged through the ground was in Sehun’s right hand, a cigarette in the other. Having been fighting with Ahn Oh – Joo earlier, his stitches opening as well, the only piece of clothing Sehun wore had gotten soaked with the scarlet liquid, dirtying his torso as well. He brushed the blood from his nose which had almost dried and smeared some more of it across his cheeks by doing so. The man’s naked torso revealed his tattoos and the deep scars he wore as a sign of his battles, his brows furrowed because of pain. Sehun was walking to the graves like a psychotic killer, pulling the hammer behind him with his bloodied hand, smoking his cigarette as if it was completely normal to be wandering around the cemetery looking that horrific. With that man, beauty could always be found even in the most tragic moments.

Upon seeing the graves, Sehun felt goosebumps on his skin. He felt too much, almost nothing, and by looking at the pictures and the names on the marble stones he wondered who these people were. Once considering them his parents, he felt like they were something close to enemies at that moment. How were they different from the people he fought throughout his life? They had lied to him continuously, manipulated him into thinking what they wanted him to … yes, they were blood related still but … God, Sehun’s head was about to explode! He couldn’t think of an explanation and feeling angered again he swung the hammer, smashing his father’s headstone into pieces. He screamed, growled and cursed while disgracing the two graves, bashing his mother’s stone as well. The woman he had just a few memories of had cheated on his father with his brother? Well, he quickly erased her portrait in his head and changed it with something ugly and shameless. Mothers were something Sehun thought to be sacred, holy … the woman he found slaughtered turned out to be exactly the opposite.

After crashing both headstones to pieces, Sehun laid on the ground, looking at the night sky. Everything around him looked so peaceful and quiet, contradictory to the fires he felt burning inside his chest. He felt baffled, deceived, seduced even … believing so naively like a child to the people he loved unconditionally and where did that get him? The death of his uncle on his conscious, his father and brother’s killings weighing on Ahn Oh – Joo’s. Not only this, but the people he surrounded himself with had lied as well, thinking they were probably protecting him. Seo Kang – Joon had a clear motive for his revenge but what about Kai? At the end of the day, that person was still on Sehun’s mind, questions about his traitorous act unanswered. If Ahn Oh – Joo was his real father, why did he cause him so much pain? Why did he allow him to fall in love with Kai and experience the greatest emotion of all only to take the boy away from him and make his world crumble?

Sehun wanted to know, even though he dreaded hearing the whole story behind this ever-going war. He wasn’t ready yet and that’s why after realizing a car had parked in the distance with it’s lights off, he stood up from the ground and jumped in his Mercedes. Not wanting to go back home where every room reminded him of something, he booked a room in a shitty motel, far away from the luxurious part of the city. Being alone was all he wanted, alone with the voice inside his head which couldn’t be silenced, guessing the reasons for everyone’s betrayal, becoming more and more creative with its tragic stories.

** ∞ **

_\- Let me go, Kyungsoo! – _Kai managed to free himself from the man’s grip, running upstairs after he heard it was quiet, Sehun and the others probably having left. – _I am getting out of this fucking house! _

Kai went upstairs and the old man didn’t even bother to stop him, knowing his guards would. The boy’s shot for an escape was close to impossible but he tried anyways. After pushing the front doors open, two guards grabbed his arms and literally lifted him up in the air, returning straight to the living room. Their master lightly waved his hand and they dropped the boy on the ground in his feet, a humiliating act to manifest who was in charge.

_\- I have no time to deal with your whiny, pathetic ass! – _Ahn Oh – Joo smoked his cigarette unbothered on the couch, looking at his prisoner still on the floor.

_\- What happened?_ _Sehun? – _Kai got back up. – _How did he react? _

_\- That’s none of your business but what may concern you … is that you are useless for me! – _the old man growled. Coming closer, he wrapped a hand around the other’s neck. – _I used you however I wanted and now all you are is an annoying burden! _

_\- Let … me … go! – _Kai was gasping for air, trying to form a sentence while pulling the other’s hands off of his throat.

_\- Boss, please!_ – Kyungsoo had the audacity to defend the boy in such a heated situation. – _Let him be. _

_\- And who are you to tell me what to do? – _Ahn Oh – Joo took his hands off of Kai. – _Uniting with this boy, rummaging through my stuff … When did you become so brave, Kyungsoo? – _seeing only a nod from their boss, the guards who were still there, attacked the assassin from behind, knocking him on the ground.

_\- Don’t hurt him! – _Kai made an attempt to help only to irritate his abuser more.

_\- Tell me, _ Ahn Oh – Joo hovered over the boy. – _should I send your dead body to Sehun or should I bury you in my fucking garden? – _he shouted, intimidating his prisoner.

_\- Do you realize Sehun will never consider you as his father?_ – Kai changed his tactics. – _You really don’t get it, do you? – _the old man remained silent. – _There is not a person on this planet he hates more than you! _

_\- Shut up! – _Ahn Oh – Joo slapped Kai across his face with such force that the boy fell on the ground, dizzy from the hit.

_\- The only one who can help you is me! – _Kai’s words provoked an arrogant laugh from the other.

_\- And why is that?_

_\- I was the first one he fell in love with! – _the boy was standing on his feet again, confident in his words. – _He loved me more than himself and he still does, no matter how much I hurt him. And if you think sending my dead body would make your situation better, you must be fucking stupid! _

_\- What makes you think he won’t learn how to live without you? _

_\- What makes you think he will learn how to live with you? – _Kai’s response got the other thinking, Ahn Oh – Joo looking to his side as if admitting the other sounded reasonable. – _You tortured him, threatened his family, killed his relatives and friends … Do you seriously believe he will ever accept you as his father and you will sit down and drink some whiskey like a normal family? _

_\- He needs time, that’s it! – _Ahn Oh – Joo could not admit it, but he truly feared that his son might never welcome him in his life as family.

_\- He will probably wish you to tell him the whole story about his past and then what?_ – Kai looked at Kyungsoo, who was lying unconscious on the ground and considered him as one more reason to give his best at manipulating the old man. – _Sehun has never been more unstable, he needs someone to bring him back, don’t you get it! _

_\- He wants to know the whole story, so he will be forced to meet me again. – _Ahn Oh – Joo bared his teeth, angry at how right the other was.

_\- And he will kill you because the only thing he got mad about when I lived with him, was the fact that you were still breathing._ – Kai recognized the other’s emotions and took advantage of them, acting his role so perfectly well. – _You need me and you need to tell him the truth about my “betrayal”! I am the only one who can help you with Sehun because what he feels for me is stronger than the frightening hatred he feels for you! _

** ∞ **

Sehun spent a few days alone, declining every call, hiding from everybody who came to the motel he stayed at. Each and every one from the family tried at least speaking to him but eventually turned out to be sitting on the floor in front of the door, talking to themselves. They went there twice a day to bring him some food and clothes but he never opened to anyone. The only time Sehun left his room was in the middle of the night, going to a nearby store for some alcohol and packs of cigarettes.

Spending his time pacing around, Sehun thought of every scenario possible for his parents’ lies. His body denied all the food he put in it, the man finding himself vomiting everything he tried eating. After a few attempts he decided that whiskey and cigarettes were enough. Sehun was constantly drunk, usually passing out on the dirty sheets, tears rolling down his cheeks even in his sleep. Nightmares tortured him again and a few episodes occurred, Sehun silencing his screams by biting the sheets or pushing his hands against his wounds. He was a wreck, dragging his injured body which he drowned in alcohol, trying to gather himself after being shattered into millions of pieces. A few days were far from enough, but staying locked up with his bottles and cigarettes pushed him even closer to losing his grip on reality.

Turning on his phone one morning, Sehun decided there was something that could at least give him answers and he dialed a number he didn’t think would ever seem as his only escape.

_\- Ahn Oh – Joo … I wanna know everything! _


	51. Chapter 51

_\- Sehun is coming. – _Ahn Oh – Joo had gone downstairs to inform Kai about his guest as a warning that he might need the boy’s help.

_\- I am coming!_ – springing to his feet, Kai felt butterflies in his stomach, excited to see the man he loved.

_\- I have to talk to him in private and if, only if I need your assistance, I will tell the guards to bring you upstairs! – _Ahn Oh – Joo kept trying to deny the fact that Kai was the only one that could help, locking up the boy in his room not allowing even Kyungsoo to see him.

_\- You know what will happen!_ – the imprisoned yelled as the old man walked out of the room, hoping it wouldn’t be too late when his enemy was to seek help.

Ahn Oh – Joo had talked earlier that day with Sehun, inviting him in his house to talk. The conversation happened in the morning, even though their meeting was to be in the evening. Sehun sounded hesitant when accepting the offer to visit that house, although the curiosity was obviously motivating him to look for answers.

No dinner was served for the owner of the house because he was positive his guest wouldn’t be in the mood for any meal. Ahn Oh – Joo was nervous, excited even, for he knew that conversation will change a lot of things, hopefully transform hatred into something else, anything.

No bell needed to be rung in order to signal Sehun’s arrival. The screeching sound of tires and someone slamming the door behind him demonstrated how angry he already was, coming to that house after asking to be invited. His black hair was brushed back although his outfit was casual, just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, an attire he wore only in the gym inside his house.

_\- Hello, Sehun. – _Ahn Oh – Joo remained calm, he ignored his feelings at that time in order not to overwhelm the other more.

_\- Give me something to drink and start talking!_ – Sehun entered the living room and sat on the couch nervously shaking his leg. He was exhausted from his nightmares and his body felt awful, denying whatever Sehun put in it, even though it was not much.

_\- Okay, a glass of whiskey?_ – the old man did not receive an answer but he knew by then that a whiskey was something Sehun would never say no to. Fetching two glasses from a cabinet close to the sofa, he filled them with alcohol, taking a pack of cigarettes after. – _What do you want to know? _

_\- Everything! Start speaking because I am not known for my patience! – _Sehun drank his first glass of whiskey, pouring a second right after.

_\- Your grandfather was a great leader._ _He started building this empire in his early thirties and gained many enemies extremely fast. His wife, your grandmother was a strong woman and she was by his side through some very hard times. At the age of twenty – four she got pregnant with a girl but unfortunately, the child was killed a year after she was born. – _Ahn Oh – Joo avoided Sehun’s eyes, looking at the painting above the TV. – _Your grandmother forgave her husband but swore that if she got pregnant one more time, she would run away. Two years passed and she found out the pregnancy test was positive again, later being told that she was to have twins. Obviously, we were not identical ones and when we were three months old, your grandmother came up with a plan for escape. That woman used all her savings and risked her life in order to save us but her husband had too many connections around South Korea. Not knowing how to proceed, she left me wrapped in a blanked at some random couple’s door and before she could do that to my brother … your grandfather found them both and locked her in a mansion where he kept my brother as well. She wanted to separate us because leaving two babies would be suspicious but at the end didn’t manage … _the old man continued telling his story although he felt a tear escaping his eye. – _I read that story in a letter my mother left in the blanket. The parents that took me in couldn’t have babies so they looked after me as their own child, eventually giving me the dirty piece of paper with her handwriting the only thing I had left of her … _Ahn Oh – Joo rubbed his eyes. – _When I found out the truth about my real parents my life changed dramatically … I wanted to find my real father and hopefully my mother who I presumed had probably gone insane, locked up somewhere. I started selling drugs, got into fights and worked for a gangster I barely knew. When I first killed someone, I did not feel joy that I have taken someone’s life but I liked the power of being able to do so and not get punished for it. My boss made sure I did not go to prison whatever I did. He loved me because I was vicious, merciless and I began to like murdering people …A few years later he got killed and I took over his business … I changed! – _he sipped from his glass, noticing how attentively Sehun was listening, interested in the story. – _Years went by and the one thing my mother didn’t write in that letter was that I had a brother, so I was only searching for an older man who was a gangster, supposedly my father. I asked around, and because I had become the leader of an organization used all my connections and resources to find information. Nothing … just thugs who were fighting for power in the underground world. My worst enemy was a man who ruled more than half of Korea. I had never seen him; our underlings handled the business between us just following orders. There came a day when we had to meet, misunderstanding each other being the cause. That person invited me to his house, arrogantly crossing every boundary and ignoring the fact that I was someone he couldn’t trust. Working with him was difficult because we were both power hungry, stubborn and reckless. And there came the day I met his wife … a beautiful, elegant woman who accompanied him to one of our informal dinners. – _Ahn Oh – Joo’s eyes shined bright, the excitement audible in his voice. – _I fell in love with her the minute I saw her face! – _he smiled involuntarily, chuckling a bit.

_\- She was my mother …_ Sehun could do the math. He realized who Ahn Oh – Joo talked about the minute he started talking about his “enemy”. He felt rage but the minute his mother was mentioned, his eyes softened, jaw relaxing.

_\- She was! That woman was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me … _ _We started seeing each other behind her husband’s back and no matter how powerful he was, she outsmarted him! Oh Ji – An was the most intelligent woman I had ever seen! Every minute spent with her was a bliss … Although, we couldn’t go out in public, we shared the most exciting affair. I felt miserable, unable to function whenever she came back to her husband and the fact that he kept forcing himself on her made me furious! – _his tone changed, Ahn Oh – Joo was hurt. – _She came to me one day and told me she was pregnant with her husband’s child … that was the moment that completely wrecked me! I asked her multiple times but she denied that baby to be mine. Eventually, we stopped seeing each other because her husband kept an eye on her, a few maids taking care of Ji – An every second of her daily life. I couldn’t do business with that man anymore, all I could see in his eyes when we met was her … I ran away in Japan with my people where I stayed, making more and more connections to the Japanese underground bosses. I spent eight years without seeing that woman! She was my whole world and I thought I meant as much to her until the day she told me she was pregnant and needed to be next to her husband … Eight years without her and one day I got a call. It was Ji – An. Surprised, I picked up the phone and heard her crying! My heart broke into millions of pieces and we talked for hours, her exposing how awful she was treated! Her husband raped her, beat her up and because he was a drunk all that came out of his mouth were offensive words which insulted her … I was so enraged that I flew back to Korea with my jet immediately, meeting her the minute I stepped inside my hotel room. Ji – An was trembling in my hands for hours, telling me how abusive her husband was … She was scared for you and Luhan, a little boy I didn’t know she’s had. I tried convincing her to come with me back to Japan where nobody would hurt her, unfortunately she was too scared for her boys. Although, I had the power to eliminate her abuser, Ji – An feared the revenge of her husband’s father who was still alive. We kept seeing each other, she kept lying to him but there came the day when he caught us. – _Ahn Oh – Joo drank from his glass and made a minute – long pause. Sehun was still listening, relaxed against the leather couch. – _We started a war! Oh Dong Hyuk and I fought viciously until I met his father, mine as well. I have a birth mark on my hand. – _he rolled up his sleeve and showed it to Sehun. – _Your grandad saw it and dug up everything about me since I was a baby. The story sounded so familiar to him and they persuaded me for a DNA test. To my and my enemy’s dismay, we turned out to be brothers … Everyone would have thought that after finding out about each other we would be a big happy family, but no! We despised each other more than ever! Ji – An lied, promised him everything he wanted to hear so he could leave her boys alone. You and Luhan were the most important people in her life! The day you found your mother slaughtered was the day she had decided to run away from her husband … _Ahn Oh – Joo let his tears roll down his cheeks. – _You taught an enemy of Dong Hyuk did it but it was him, my brother … that was the only way to stop her and he crossed that line, taking the woman I adored away from me! _

_\- Why – why would he kill her? He loved her! – _Sehun’s hands began shaking.

_\- I think that was the day she told him you were my son …_ Ahn Oh – Joo tried reaching out for the other but Sehun pulled away his hand, standing from the couch.

_\- Go on! _

_\- Before your grandfather died, he wanted to clear his conscious and told us that we had another brother. The man you killed was a child nobody knew about back then, a son our father had from another woman he was seeing after locking up your grandmother. When me and my brother found out about that, I was the only one to search for that man and when I secretly started stalking him, I realized he had nothing to do with our world so I did everything I could to protect him, kept him as far as I could from his real family. – _Sehun was facing the balcony, a hand fisted by his side while listening. – _Me and Dong – Hyuk kept fighting for power without killing each other for years. Murder was too quick and painless. We loved outsmarting one another and by deceiving managed to keep our war going until he sent you and Luhan to attack me in my house. Dong – Hyuk had never executed such blunt, obvious mission to annihilate me so I did my best and set you up in a trap you couldn’t escape. My brother felt helpless and when he realized he may lose you, Dong – Hyuk sent me the DNA results which showed you are my son._

_\- Stop saying that I am your son! – _Sehun felt his head exploding. The buzzing in his ears was unbearable and he grabbed the old man by the collar, baring his teeth while speaking.

_\- Calm down!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo pulled away Sehun’s hands and managed to convince him to listen. – _I didn’t want to torture you because you were Ji – An’s children but that man sent you to kill me on purpose! To provoke my brutality and see if I am capable of hurting you! The moment I made sure you were my son, I registered why Dong – Hyuk had killed her. He could forgive her escape but he couldn’t forgive her having a child who was not his! That’s why I killed Luhan … an eye for an eye! My brother took the woman I loved away from me and I killed his only son! _

_\- Why didn’t you kill me too? I was there to attack! – _Sehun started shouting angrily.

_\- I hated you because you were the reason she was gone but you were my son!_ _You still are! You are my blood! – _Ahn Oh – Joo yelled back, trying to justify his decisions. – _When you killed my stepbrother two years later I finally found the strength to eliminate my own brother … Turned out hatred was stronger than blood bonds and after committing that, I decided it was best to be alone. I spent my days wondering what were you doing, asking my people to spy on you … I hated you so much because you were the reason your mother got killed but you were the only thing I had left of her … - _the old man placed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder whose response was not good at all. The younger turned around and punched his father, cutting his lip.

_\- Why would you force Kai into my life and then ruin everything? – _Sehun hit his father again. – _Why would you torture me for weeks? _

_\- Because every time I saw your face, Ji – An as if looked at me! I hated you for taking that woman away from me! – _Ahn Oh – Joo took a hold of Sehun’s hands, stopping him from throwing punches. – _I wanted to make you suffer because I was in agony but I realized I could use that to make you stronger! You were completely broken mentally and by torturing you to get my revenge for Ji – An I decided I could help you get rid of all your weaknesses! _

_\- You are out of your mind! – _Sehun freed himself and pulled his hair out of frustration. – _How could you do this to me? You are sick! – _his head started spinning and he felt an episode has begun. – _Don’t come closer! Don’t – just stop! – _taking a few steps back, Sehun clutched at his tshirt unable to breath freely. – _How could he kill my mother …? And I killed my uncle? _

_\- Calm down, son! – _the attempts Ahn Oh – Joo made, trying to approach the other were meaningless.

_\- Why are you telling me this?_ _Why did you send the files to the rest? – _Sehun broke the bottle of whiskey holding what was left of it in his hand. – _Why do you want to be my father when you hate me so much? _

_\- I did, I really did! But after I realized my brother was the villain in our story, I knew I needed to fix whatever I could and tell you the truth! – _Ahn Oh – Joo could see his son was struggling with controlling his emotions but he couldn’t blame him. Everything was absolutely confusing and fucked up. – _I know how much I love you, son! _

_\- For fuck’s sake! Stop calling me that! – _Sehun threw the glass he had in his hand and hit his father again, breaking his nose. – _I swear I am going to kill you! I am going to burn this fucking house down with you and that traitor inside! – _he kicked the coffee table made of glass and it shattered on the floor. Sehun was screaming while destroying objects he found close.

_\- Sehun, don’t!_ – after spending some time, watching his son break everything around, Ahn Oh – Joo decided it was time to stop him when he saw the cigarette between his lips.

_\- I want to see you burn because I have been burning alive since I saw my mother dead in my hands!_

_\- Please, stop this! – _Kai and Kyungsoo had been listening to the story Ahn Oh – Joo was telling from the beginning, sitting on the big staircase in the hall just outside the living room. Hearing things were getting out of hand, they both agreed that it was Kai’s time to save his exlover from becoming a murderer once again.

_\- I am glad you are here because you deserve to burn as much as he does!_ – Sehun exhaled and spat on the ground in a disgraceful way.

_\- There is more to every story … _Sehun’s father spoke again and that got his attention. – _Not everything I made you believe is true! _

_\- I can’t believe you played your stupid gay pedophile theatre just to hurt me! – _the angered man scoffed, still smoking his cigarette. – _Did you really fuck your son’s husband? _

_\- I haven’t …_

_\- He hasn’t touched me! Not once! – _Kai cut off his keeper’s words, wanting to be the one to tell the truth. – _I came to live here with Ahn Oh – Joo because I had to …_

_\- You had to?! – _Sehun scoffed ironically. – _You both had to rip my heart out just to tell me you did it all for me? _

_\- No! We lied to you that everything beginning from that auction was our plan because I insisted on changing places with you … _Kai managed to hold back his tears although that moment made him feel so euphoric and free. He knew that was the end of his misery. – _Ahn Oh – Joo kept kidnapping or attacking people from the family, he was so close to killing you … You have no idea about the agony I felt seeing you locked up in this house … _it was inevitable, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. – _Coming here voluntarily was what Ahn Oh – Joo wanted in order to let you go and not hurt any of you! _

_\- I can’t – I – are you – how do I know you are not lying to me? – _Sehun began stuttering. Ahn Oh – Joo and Kai confused him and receiving so much information about his life, parents … his head was dizzy and the strong emotions he experienced threatened to cause another episode.

_\- I can show you!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo took out his phone and played a recording of him and Kai talking. When he hit the “play” button, Sehun could hear his lover giving the other information about some private conversations he has had with the mafia boss. Negotiating, Kai and Ahn Oh – Joo spoke of the moment they needed to execute their master plan and Sehun could hear his husband crying over the phone, begging the older man not to hurt the family whatever happened. Sehun’s father continued with another recording of them where he warned the boy to come up with a speech as real as he could and as much insulting. Kai continued making pleads to the other even in that recording, trying to reassure himself the family was going to be fine.

_\- You –_ _you killed my brother, _Sehun started slowly walking towards Ahn Oh – Joo – _it was your fault my mother is dead, _he punched the older – _Joon, _another hit – _you attacked my family, _a kick which knocked Ahn Oh – Joo to the floor – _you took the man I loved away from me! What kind of a father do you think you are? – _learning about his father’s gruesome crimes and his disgusting plans to make him suffer, Sehun felt that was his turning point and he was already pinning the other on the ground, straddling him while smashing his face. Anger was running in his veins together with his boiling blood and his body moved by instinct. Every hit he landed on the other was stronger than the previous one and he went deaf, ignoring Kai’s pleads to stop.

Kyungsoo watched as everything played before his eyes and concluded it was time to interfere just before Ahn Oh – Joo lost consciousness. Taming Sehun was difficult so he called a few guards from outside which ran inside the house, helping with whatever they could. By the time they had wrapped their hands around the aggressor, Sehun was covered in his father’s blood, thrashing in the guard’s hands. Everything spun around and he felt as if intoxicated by his feelings, trying to free himself passionately. He kept fighting, hitting the guards, Kyungsoo, even struggling to get back to his father. No matter how much force everyone around him used, the adrenaline motivated him, giving him strength to keep fighting and the picture was absolutely bizarre.

Kyungsoo ran away somewhere suddenly, leaving Kai witness the bloody scene before his eyes. Big men looked as kittens trying to tame a lion who was fighting a battle, he didn’t plan on losing. The boy waited for his trainer to come back impatiently and when he did, Kai could guess what was in the syringe Kyungsoo was holding. It was tricky, trying to inject it because Sehun kept throwing punches but after the assassin succeeded, Ahn Oh – Joo’s son crumbled in the hands of his father.

** ∞ **

The family knew where Sehun has gone. They had guards constantly tracking him or checking up on him when he denied meeting any of his friends. All of them understood perfectly why their boss wished to be isolated but the feeling of worry kept them awake at night. Accepting the truth was challenging even for them. There was always more to everyone’s story but honestly, the family feared learning all about Sehun’s family. What if their fathers were well aware Oh Dong – Hyuk wasn’t who they taught he was?

Everyone stayed in their boss’s house in case he was to come back. Anxiety irritated them even more and knowing Sehun was in Ahn Oh – Joo’s house made them extremely nervous. Chanyeol was shaking his leg uncontrollably while smoking his cigarette, seated on the couch. It was quiet for nobody had anything to say, they just waited for their leader to come back, hopefully not suffering a breakdown.

_\- It’s been hours! – _Chanyeol was anxious. He hated waiting, knowing something bad would happen.

_\- I know, I know._ – Baekhyun started massaging him from behind even though he was not any less agitated. – _Ahn Oh – Joo is his father, he won’t hurt him …_

_\- Father? – _Chanyeol chuckled. – _He would never be Sehun’s father! _

_\- I despise him too but Sehun will have the final word on what to do with him. – _the younger sat down next to his husband and by the humbleness in his voice, showed that he would accept Sehun’s decision, no matter what it would be.

_\- I just know he will never allow him to come in his world as someone who is part of the family … _Chanyeol buried his face in his hands and exhaled loudly.

** ∞ **

_\- Bring him upstairs in one of the guest rooms. – _Ahn Oh – Joo was sitting on the couch, some of the guards having brought him a couple of towels to clean the blood off of his face.

_\- What?_ _No! – _Kai raised his tone coming closer to the couch. – _We have to bring him back to his house or call the family! _

_\- I never wanted him to know the truth about you! – _Ahn Oh – Joo sprung to his feet and wrapped a hand around the boy’s neck. – _You know why? Because you are just a weakness! – _the old man snarled in the other’s face, angrily squeezing. – _You have no idea how much I loathe the fact that you are able to comfort him as much as you are able to make him go berserk! _

_\- Suck it up, old man! – _Kai elegantly lifted his head in a gesture showing how brave he was. – _You can either do as I suggest or watch your son pull the trigger before a bullet makes a hole in your head! – _these words granted him a slap to his face.

_\- Everyone is coming with me to his house!_ – Ahn Oh – Joo didn’t like the fact that Kai was right, but without the boy’s help, Sehun would really lose control and not give his father a chance to even spent some time with him. – _Now!_

The guards lifted Sehun’s body, taking him by the arms over their shoulders. Even though Kai knew it was best for his lover to wake up in the company of his family or alone, he was happy at least Ahn Oh – Joo listened to his suggestion to get Sehun back to his territory.

Upon pulling over at Sehun’s mansion, the family ran out of the house, going straight to their boss. The guards were supporting the unconscious body but Chanyeol and Kris were quick to push them away, taking their boss in their hands.

_\- What have you done to him? Why is he like this? – _Suho shouted at Ahn Oh – Joo, following everyone else inside the mansion.

_\- We had to sedate him._ – walking without sparing the other a glance, the old man focused on his son.

Chanyeol and Kris got Sehun inside his bedroom and slammed the door, locking it under everyone’s noses. They laid the body on the bed and brought some towels to clean his bloody knuckles before taking off his dirty clothes. Pulling the sheets over their friend, they opened the door to the balcony, providing a relaxing atmosphere for Sehun to wake up to. They both exited the room after going downstairs where Suho and Xiumin were holding Baekhyun back from jumping on Ahn Oh – Joo. The shorter was furiously screaming at him, ready to attack, like a wild cat.

_\- What happened? – _Kris stepped in front of Baekhyun, seeking answers.

_\- He came to my house, we talked …_ _and he got out of control … _Ahn Oh – Joo spoke to the others so calmly for the first time.

_\- Yeah, we can tell by your face!_ – Chanyeol spoke, angry they had gotten Sehun so mad.

_\- I will stay here until he wakes up!_ – the old man ignored everyone’s judging looks and sat on the couch unbothered.

_\- Why don’t you start telling us how the fuck did you turn out to be his father and what the fuck is this traitor doing here with you?__! – _Kris’s deep voice vibrated, demanding as always.

** ∞ **

Sehun woke up to the sun rays begging to be welcomed inside his bedroom but the curtains unfortunately denied them access. Peaceful mornings like that scared him and his stomach curled into a ball of nerves. He knew that waking up to such unusual silence often implied an upcoming storm. Sehun remembered. He remembered clearly every word Ahn Oh – Joo told him and every detail of his story. So oblivious to what had been going on since he was little, Sehun felt his childhood memories disappearing into thin air, leaving nothing but scars. Oh Dong – Hyuk was a man Sehun realized he had never known. A lot of past events were explained, people’s behavior as well, but whatever his mother had done, how could her husband kill her? What kind of a person would do that? And Ahn Oh – Joo? He was Sehun’s father but he was no better than Dong - Hyuk. Ahn Oh - Joo had killed his own brother, Luhan, Joon and many others … for what? To punish someone who was not even guilty? And Kai? Why did Ahn Oh – Joo have to use him that way? Sehun had heard the evidence the boy was innocent but things turning upside down one more time honestly confused him more than they excited him. How could he enjoy having Kai back, knowing the boy had done everything to save him and the family when Ahn Oh – Joo just wanted to mess up with his head?

Putting on a pair of sweatpants, Sehun ran downstairs bare footed. The picture before his eyes was making him feel strange. Kai’s head was in Kyungsoo’s lap, while the rest of the family were seated around the table, and of course, Ahn Oh – Joo was sitting on the other side of the couch, far from everyone else. Seeing that man’s smile enraged him and Sehun ran like a lion, grabbing its prey with an unseen speed. Everything went black and he couldn’t think straight, anger blinding him. He kept hitting and hitting until his knuckles started bleeding again. Only a few words being shouted he registered but at the same time ignored. Ahn Oh – Joo was lying on the ground beneath his son, not even defending himself from his rage. Sehun had lost his grip on reality and hits no longer satisfied his desire to shed blood. Quickly he approached Chanyeol and pulled out the gun his friend had tucked behind his waist, returning to his father after. Sehun loaded the gun and pushed it inside Ahn Oh – Joo’s mouth while straddling him.

_\- Sehun, stop! – _Kai hadn’t said a word. He knew Sehun was probably not yet accustomed to the idea he was not really a traitor and that silenced the boy, him realizing the other wouldn’t listen. That time was over. Kai had to help the other, save him from himself. – _Don’t kill him! He is your father! Please, don’t be like him! – _worrying that murder could change Sehun forever, Kai tried discouraging him.

_\- How is that man my father?_ – Sehun was holding the gun with both hands, ready to shoot any moment. – _He slaughtered the people I loved! _

_\- I know but knowing you have killed your uncle, wasn’t it enough? – _Kai wanted to bring up his guilty conscious, reminding him that man he had pinned was still his blood, no matter what he has done.

_\- Stop talking about them like they are my family!_ – Sehun screamed, shoving the gun even deeper.

_\- They always have been!_ – Kai made a few steps towards his ex – husband. – _Please, don’t shoot. Once you accept the fact he is your real father, you won’t be able to forgive yourself because you will be too far gone. I can’t bear the thought of losing you again … _


	52. A MESSAGE

** _Hey, there! I hope everyone is doing okay! _ **

** _I am writing a short message, because I will not be able to update today. Honestly, I don't have anything written for the next chapter lol. Balancing my job and my personal life is a little hard and I have so little time left for myself that I have no idea how would I be able to start university and not have a breakdown xaxa. Anyways, summer is almost over and I am going to an unexpected vacation for a few days. I wanted to wish everyone a great weekend, I hope you are all enjoying the good weather however you find pleasing. Take time for yourselves and always take care. I think I will be able to update next week, hopefully you will not be mad at me if I don't. _ **

** _I am truly greateful for all of you who keep reading my story, who keep leaving comments because words cannot describe how much that means to me. This fanfic is something I find so intimate and dear, so imagine how I feel when I read your comments and I see people who get into the story so much! You are all amazing! Thank you!_ **

** _Have a great weekend, take care! _ **

** _xoxo_ **


	53. Chapter 53

_ **Surprise, surpriseee! ** _

_ **Good morning, guys! I know it's Monday but I am just stopping by to brighten your day and hopefully, your week. ** _

_ **This is my last week before university starts again and I decided to leave town for a few days which means this upcoming Friday, I won't be able to update. Because I apologized for last week, I really felt guilty I won't be able to post a chapter this week as well, soooo I started writing and came up with a chapter which is long like two normal chapters! It usually takes me eight pages on Word for one, but this time it took me fourteen! I am very happy for doing this comeback and excited about your comments! ** _

_ **I have no plans when to finish this fanfic but consider this chapter a very important one! It's like taking care of the main problem yet there still remain ones that need to be solved. You know I am a huge drama lover, so I have no idea when will I have the strength to finish this story. It's just so addicting writing it and everything to the last word is just like how I have always imagined it in my head.** _

_ **Anyways, have a great week, have fun reading and I hope everyone is doing well!** _

_ **XOXO** _

* * *

Sehun was unshakeable. He was determined to kill his father no matter what until he heard Kai’s words. The boy was undeniably right and Sehun was well aware of that. Every body he dropped dead was on his conscious and that number of corpses was getting larger and larger. Most of those people were guards or hired assassins Sehun had never laid eyes on before, but some were people he knew or even trusted. For many years he blamed himself, suffered horribly realistic nightmares because he believed to be the cause for his brother’s and father’s deaths. Ironically, those people turned out to have been killed purposely by his real parent. And his mother? Sehun had held the body of the woman who gifted him life and hers was taken away by the man who was her husband. What a perverted, tragic childhood …

Kai was standing behind the man he loved, watching him stuffing a gun in his father’s throat. Nobody moved, nobody dared speaking while the boy was convincing Sehun another gruesome crime would not bring him peace. Words fell on deaf ears and Kai was running out of time for he knew the bomb which symbolized Sehun’s wrath was ticking.

_\- Don’t do it, please! Sehun, … _a short pause and a loud inhale before Kai spoke again, confidently finishing his sentence. – _I love you!_

Silence. As if everyone stopped breathing, not a single sound could be heard. Sehun still had his weapon in the other’s mouth although he had stopped moving. So many versions of what could happen crossed his mind, that it was difficult to focus. Hearing Kai’s words stopped everything around him and it seemed like he had the power to control it all. Love. Would it be enough to save him? To save him from who he was? How could your closest people be your weakness, yet your strength, Sehun still couldn’t figure it out. What amazed him even more was the fact that after all these months he spent trying to get Kai out of his head only managed to anger and insult him rather than make him feel real hatred. A person in his place would wish for explanations, details, evidence … but what Sehun saw and heard was enough. Kai begging Ahn Oh – Joo to leave the family alone, offering himself in exchange for his lover demonstrated he loved those people more than himself. There were definitely more questions to be answered, but one simple sentence from Kai could stop the Earth from spinning and Sehun felt his hands going weak, shaky.

After making a guttural scream out of anger, Sehun took the gun out of the other’s mouth and shot his father in the shoulder, knowing how painful that was. Ahn Oh – Joo just groaned, still lying on the ground with a hand pressing on the wound.

_\- Lock him in the warehouse! – _Sehun did not even turn to look at the man he shot. – _Stitch him up so he won’t die. At least not for now._

_\- Son … _

_\- Don’t ever call me that! – _Ahn Oh – Joo tried speaking, approach the other in some way but all there was in Sehun’s eyes was hatred. – _Everyone, go home after you have taken care of this. _

_\- Sehun! – _even though Kai knew nobody would find this matter important, he spoke, trying to defend the only friend who protected him through his hard times. – _Please, allow Kyungsoo to stay with them! He is on our side._

_\- Why would I believe that? – _Sehun squinted his eyes, paranoid of everyone who claimed not to be his enemy.

_\- He was the one to warn Chanyeol about the bomb, he has defended me so many times … please, keep him away from that man! _ Kai was determined to get Kyungsoo out of that house. That was the least he could do for the older as a sign of gratitude.

_\- Alright, alright!_ – Sehun spared the man he shot on the ground one last look of disgust and spat over his body. – _Get him out of here! – _upon hearing his final words, everyone from the family took action and the bigger ones carried Ahn Oh – Joo’s body to the cars. Kai looked baffled, hesitant about the direction he should head but finding the strength to talk was almost impossible. Sehun wanted to scream, demand the other to stay … yet all he could hear was Ahn Oh – Joo calling him “son”.

Once again anger succeeded in driving them apart while Kai walked out of the mansion with a lowered head. Sehun waited for the door to be shut and only then continued manifesting his feelings. Breaking objects around the living room helped him cope with the urge to kill his father which was clawing its way out, threatening to transform him into a person he never knew he could be. Was he about to become that person if Kai wasn’t there …?

** ∞ **

Chanyeol, Kris and Suho shoved Ahn Oh – Joo’s body in one of the cars, Lay and Jackson driving off with theirs. While Xiumin and Chen travelled with two of their guards, Baekhyun pulled Kai in the back seats of his vehicle, one of his guards and Kyungsoo in the front. The shorter wished to speak, the moment Sehun was not around them.

_\- Why didn’t you tell us? – _although they spent the night all together, Ahn Oh – Joo telling them the whole story about Sehun’s family and Kai speaking the truth about his “betrayal”, a lot of questions were left unanswered. Everyone was consumed by various emotions and knew that night was not the time to discuss, only to listen.

_ \- I couldn’t …_ Kai looked at his hands in his lap, ignoring the other’s sympathetic eyes. – _I saw what he did to him … how much he fucked Sehun up and I was so scared! I begged him not to hurt you and I was willing to do whatever he wanted me to …_

_\- We could have done something! _

_\- No! No! – _the boy lifted his head, making eye contact with the other. – _It was too risky! Ahn Oh – Joo wanted to use me so he could mess with Sehun, I knew I was gonna be a toy … but as long as I knew that would keep you safe, I found the strength to move on. _

_\- Did he hurt you? – _Baekhyun asked the question he dreaded. From the moment he heard the recordings of Ahn Oh – Joo and Kai’s conversation he was happy to be proven wrong and at the same time right. For everyone saw the scene Sehun’s father and the boy played in front of the family, Baekhyun like all of them believed his eyes and the arrogant behavior of Kai they witnessed.

_\- He did, but …_ making a pause before continuing, the boy looked away again. – _There is much more to that story and I know it’s not the right moment, so whenever Sehun is ready to listen … whenever you are ready to listen because I spent all these months – _Kai took a deep breath because he realized the tempo he was talking with was not helping with his stuttering. – _worried about you too! I hated myself for having to make you all hate me … _

_\- I wanna know! – _Baekhyun took the boy’s hand, gently squeezing. – _I am sure he wants as well but we have to figure out a way to help Sehun before he loses himself. _

_\- I know and I am so scared that he is alone right now but I couldn’t ask to stay … I was afraid of his answer. – _Kai feeling the other’s touch really made him experience warmth he hadn’t in a long time. It was true Kyungsoo sometimes showed affection, even little, but Sehun or someone from the family doing that meant much more. – _I am horrified you still don’t believe I am not working with Ahn Oh – Joo … _

_\- Don’t! – _Baekhyun cut him off. – _You betraying us was unexpected and unbelievable. Now that we heard the recordings and know your reasons, you exchanging yourself to protect Sehun and us sounds a lot more legitimate. _

_\- Oh, Baek! – _talking to the other in such friendly way, seeing the usual loving gaze of Baekhyun almost made Kai cry out of happiness. – _You have no idea how much I missed you … _

Chanyeol’s husband did not say anything more which Kai was content with. He knew that the truth coming out would not do some magic and get everything back to how it was before. Words, evidence, stories needed to sink in, make everyone realize that there was always more to one’s actions. Kai was understanding but his impatience to have everything back to normal was killing him. He was walking the path back to Sehun’s heart slowly, but he was still walking.

The car Kai was in pulled over at the warehouse. Kyungsoo had been sitting silently through the whole drive, knowing that he was in no position to interfere.

_\- Thank you. – _coming closer to Kai, the older expressed his gratitude.

_\- You have nothing to thank me for!_ – the boy shushed Kyungsoo. – _I should be thanking you for saving my ass for months, and saving Sehun! _

_\- Are you going in? – _Baekhyun cut off the others’ conversation, placing his hand on Kai’s waist.

Not that Kai wished to see Ahn Oh – Joo’s face again but he wanted, had to make sure they would keep him locked up. The fact that Sehun’s enemy turned out to be his father complicated things very much yet made it easier to eliminate that man. They would have found a way to get rid of the psycho but at the cost of many lives. Sehun’s condition did not help either because physically and mentally he was exhausted and wounded. Maybe risking his sanity by telling him the truth about his family was equal to walking on thin ice but once Ahn Oh – Joo was stripped of his power and rejected by his son, his fate was in the family’s hands. 

Chanyeol and Kris dragged the old man’s body inside the dark warehouse before switching on the bulb hanging from the ceiling. Ahn Oh – Joo’s groans could not provoke any sympathy and nobody did anything to ease his pain from being shot. Lay and Jackson had always kept an emergency medical kit in their car but it had a few bonuses which a normal one hadn’t. Their boss ordered them only to stitch up the wound so that Ahn Oh – Joo wouldn’t die, not make his stay comfortable or anything.

_\- You are a dead man, you know that, right? – _Chanyeol was circling the chair to which they tied Ahn Oh – Joo, walking around like a prayer enjoying what would become his meal.

_\- Sehun won’t kill me!_ _Fuck! – _the old man shouted at the other, meanwhile swearing because of the pain piercing his shoulder. – _I am his father! _

_\- Not you, not even that animal who killed his mother, is anything close to a father of Sehun! – _Chanyeol yanked back Ahn Oh – Joo’s head, gripping him by the hair harshly.

_\- Not now, Chanyeol!_ – Jackson caught his friend’s hand, doing so because it was difficult for him and his boyfriend to operate.

_\- Sehun is just like me!_ _He will come around … _a sob escaped the injured’s lips. – _I tried hating him, take revenge but all I could see in his eyes was her! The only woman I have ever loved! _

_\- If … no, when Sehun decides he doesn’t need any more answers from you, I will be the one to twist your neck! – _Chanyeol was shouting at the old man’s face, baring his teeth.

_\- That boy … that boy is going to be the end of my son some day … _Kris pulled his friend aside, trying to calm him down. The old man focused on Kai who was standing victoriously next to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. – _And you, disloyal piece of shit! I am gonna kill you just like I did your father! _

_\- Kyungsoo, don’t! – _Kai could see his friend fisting his hands and that made him pull Kyungsoo back. – _You know, old man, … _slowly walking towards Ahn Oh – Joo, the boy took his time speaking calmly but loudly enough for everyone to hear. – _ only cowards, like you, consider love to be a weakness. – _Kai pointed his finger at the man sitting in front of him. – _Only men like you who give up on their biggest love think that emotion could not make you stronger. And if you think after all this time Sehun tried hating me without being successful, he would give up on everything and accept you as his daddy, you must be fucking delusional! _

_\- Since when did you become so brave and arrogant? _

_\- Since I realized you will never be able to manipulate Sehun to unlove me! – _Kai slapped the other, making the old man’s head turn to the side. – _I can’t look at your face anymore! _

Kai turned around and headed back to the car, excusing himself after saying only what was necessary, not being controlled by his emotions. An elegant exit after giving a lesson everyone should learn made the enemy furious. Threats, screams or insults didn’t have the power to make Ahn Oh – Joo feel uncomfortable in any way, but truth, facts he didn’t like, was what angered him and he trashed in his chair while watching everyone leave the warehouse one by one.

Waiting for a while outside being in the company of Kyungsoo, Kai couldn’t find the right words to ask of anyone anything. Were they going to allow him to stay at some of their apartments or houses? He and his friend had nowhere to go, they were both alone for the one who imprisoned them no longer had power.

_\- You are coming to our house, Kai. – _Baekhyun walked towards the car where the other stayed silent, patiently waiting for someone to decide whether they would take him home or not.

_\- But Sehun …_ the boy worriedly asked for his beloved again, knowing he was probably suffering another episode on his own.

_\- The guards are keeping an eye on him, don’t worry_. – Baekhyun spoke from the back seat, already have taken his place. – _Are you coming? – _he rolled down the window, urging the boy with his stare.

_\- What about Kyungsoo? – _taking care of his friend just like he did back in Ahn Oh – Joo’s house, Kai wouldn’t miss the chance to support him.

_\- Fine, _ Baekhyun took a deep breath. – _he is coming with us! _

Although it felt awkward to have someone who has worked for their enemy in their own house, the family gathered in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mansion, getting the chance to ask both of the guests as many questions as they wished to. They wanted to know everything about Kyungsoo, of course, but what interested them more were the details on Kai’s betrayal and him supposedly risking his life to save theirs.

** ∞ **

_\- How is he? _spending half the day in deep conversations and half of it napping, Baekhyun was awaken by a call.

_\- I think you should come … Now! – _the guard calling from Sehun’s house sounded panicked enough to bring the other on his feet in a matter of seconds.

Chanyeol had fallen asleep with his husband in their bedroom while the others occupied the guest rooms, sleeping for a couple of hours as well. The minute he heard the shorter speaking on the phone, the voice of the guard audible, Chanyeol jumped out of bed knowing the ones working for Sehun wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t an emergency. While his lover was waking up the others, Baekhyun burst inside Kai and Kyungsoo’s room, taking the boy’s hand, leading him out of the house.

_\- Baekhyun, what’s happening? – _barely managing to put his shoes on, Kai tried keeping up with the other’s tempo.

_\- It’s Sehun!_ – he saw Kyungsoo and the others were already following them to the car when Baekhyun pushed the boy inside the Mercedes.

_\- What is going on?_ – Kai kept asking, getting worried because everyone around was running, hurriedly getting in their cars.

_\- I have no idea but what I know is that we need you when it comes to Sehun!_

** ∞ **

The ground floor of the mansion looked apocalyptic. Every little object could be found shattered into pieces, thrown somewhere on the ground. Curtains were ripped apart, paintings cut in the middle … just objects, things nobody would miss but at the same time evidence of one’s anger. Sehun had spent half of the day drinking miserably alone, crying after memories of his mother and Luhan flooded his mind. But alcohol didn’t always work that way, it changed his moods drastically and even though he thought he was finished rearranging the house, Sehun experienced another episode of anger and tried getting out. After throwing a chair at the window, breaking the glass, Sehun found a way out, the door being locked by the guards for his own safety. He knew such command could have only come from Baekhyun or Chanyeol and that displeased him even more.

The moment he got out in the garden; five guards came his way only to be brutally assaulted. Sehun was furious and nobody could stop him if he had taken the decision to be somewhere. More and more men tried blocking his way out of the mansion, at the end managing to overpower their boss. Previously being afraid to use excessive power, they feared Baekhyun’s fury afterwards more than going against their leader when he was unable to act rationally.

_\- Sehun! – _Chanyeol screamed to get the other’s attention for Sehun continued thrashing in the guards’ hands, ignoring the familiar cars that pulled over in front of the house. – _Come on, brother! Let’s get inside. – _trying to calm his friend down, he pushed back the men who were holding Sehun back, giving a sign that he didn’t want to cause any conflict.

_\- You can’t keep me from going!_ – having his hands freed, the enraged man was still blocked.

_\- I know, I know._ _We just came to talk to you, okay?_

Trying to trick Sehun into going back inside the house obviously didn’t work and the moment everyone stood still, he tried pushing them back, clearing his way out of the house. Chanyeol and Kris managed to twist his hands painfully behind his back and Sehun found himself walking unwillingly inside like a grounded child. Frankly, he could have left but knowing he would have to hurt his closest people stopped him.

_\- Jesus! – _upon entering inside, Baekhyun expressed his surprise at how creative Sehun had become in destroying things.

_\- Calm down, okay?_ – Chanyeol and Kris gently pushed their boss on the couch, going to the kitchen to bring some water.

_\- I won’t let him breathe for much longer … I can’t … _Sehun sprung from the sofa and jumped over a few objects on the ground to find a bottle of whiskey he left somewhere.

_\- You know that’s meaningless! – _Suho wanted to bring some sense into his boss, desperately trying to prove everyone’s point.

_\- Sehun?_ – and Kai stepped forward, grasping the other’s attention out of a sudden. – _If you kill him … if you kill your own father, whoever he is, whatever he has done to you … there is no coming back! _

_\- Stop defending the man that ruined our lives! – _Sehun lost control over his emotions and grabbed Kai’s neck firmly, shouting at his face.

Breaking glass and objects had cut Sehun’s hands and the blood that was almost dried left marks on Kai’s skin anyways. The man was a victim of his own anger and his worst nightmare was hurting the people he loved because of that unmanageable emotion. Holding Kai’s neck in a way which was far from sexual, Sehun realized he had crossed a line. As if seconds lasted hours and he was drowning in the other’s eyes upon seeing the affection rather than the fear he expected. His hands slowly went weaker, Sehun loosening his grip willingly and not at the same time. He wanted to let go but knew he wasn’t the one controlling his hands. The light poke of something like a needle to his neck justified his inability to use strength and he stumbled back a few steps while blinking so as to focus.

_\- It’s okay, shh, it’s okay. – _Lay was the one to have brought a syringe with a sedative in case they needed it. Thankful he had done so, he waved his hand at his boyfriend to come upstairs, along with Chanyeol. – _Hold on to me, it’s okay. _Sehun did not pass out, he just felt a little too dizzy and relaxed out of a sudden. Lay and Jackson helped him get upstairs to his bedroom which was not a complete mess. – _Let’s wash him, shall we? _

Jackson filled the bathtub with hot water while Lay and Chanyeol comforted Sehun who was stuttering something they couldn’t grasp while laying in his bed. The sedative was pretty strong but they had no other choice. Their friend was suffering, tortured by his thoughts and anger, so by looking at each other, they had silently agreed on injecting Sehun.

By the time, the bathtub was ready, the drugged man had started speaking coherently, forming complete sentences which made sense. He felt weak and all he did was talk out loud, confessing what was on his mind.

_\- Here, _Chanyeol delicately slid the loofah down Sehun’s chest, washing his body. – _you feel better? _

_\- I feel like some mad dog … _voice lower than usual, the intoxicated laid comfortably in the bathtub, having been left alone with the other.

_\- Why is that?_

_\- I go berserk … and you … you sedate me for the … second time … _taking long pauses between words, Sehun still managed to talk.

_\- I am sorry we had to do it but I guess we are no competent enough to help you in another way … _Chanyeol lowered his head ashamed. He felt awful having to “put to sleep” his best friend but at the same time felt helpless in situations where Sehun himself didn’t know how far he would go.

_\- Why don’t you want me to kill him? Why did you change your minds? – _Sehun was coming to himself, talking more clearly.

_\- Things changed._ _A lot! – _Chanyeol was sitting on the tiles while talking to his friend. – _You found out so much about your family, and Kai that I don’t think killing him would bring you any peace. At the end of the day, he is your father and we will respect your decision if you command us to leave him alone. _

_\- How could I do that? He has hurt all of you and he would do it again if he had to because he is obsessed with me! – _Sehun lifted himself a bit, his body tensing. – _That’s not love and you know it. He is fucked up in the head, maybe even more than I am … _

_\- You are nothing alike! – _the one sitting on the floor scoffed. – _But if you kill him, that would be on your conscious … as much as I despise him, you wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for him … _

The conversation was over for they were both tired of discussing the same matter. Silence when being together often comforted them both enough to think more sober and by the time the water went cool, Sehun felt his mind peaceful enough to sleep for a bit. Chanyeol noticed how exhausted his friend was and helped him out of the bathtub, getting him to bed because the sedative still had effect over the other’s body.

** ∞ **

The look on Kai’s face was odd. No fear, shock, almost nothing. He remained calm, standing motionless in his place watching as they escorted Sehun to his bedroom. Gladly, the family was there in such intense moment, being able to help their boss when probably no one could.

_\- Why don’t we go upstairs to clean you up, hm? – _Baekhyun quickly came closer and got a hold of Kai’s arm, urging him to walk upstairs gently. – _He will be okay, you know that. _

_\- Are you going to let me stay here? With him? – _Kai sounded excited rather than worried.

_\- Let’s see how he feels after a while, okay?_

Pushed inside the room which Sehun had given Kai when he came living in the mansion, the boy was amazed that nothing has changed. The sheets looked freshly washed, the room was tidy and clean as if nobody had ever touched or used anything inside. That was probably the moment someone discovered Sehun’s little secret that he kept Kai’s room always clean as if expecting the boy to come back home.

Baekhyun did not make any comment on that fact, he just quickly took a towel and some clothes out of the wardrobe and handed them to the boy. Tilting his head in the direction of the bathroom, the shorter implied that taking a shower after such God-knows-how long day would make him feel a lot better. Kai going for a shower left Baekhyun alone with his thoughts and he sat on the bed, silently shedding his tears. Upon entering the room a while ago, he realized how much Sehun didn’t wish to let go, how much he loved Kai despite the boy almost wrecking him to a point so irreversible. The bond they shared was unbreakable and all the shit they have been through did not rip it apart, it only made it stronger, powerful as never before. Despite being sure everyone including Sehun were mad at Kai for taking away their chance to help him when he obviously needed them most, none of them could deny the fact that sacrificing his own life only demonstrated how much that boy loved every one of them.

Leaving Kai alone in his room so he could try and sleep at least for a bit, Baekhyun went downstairs where everybody had gathered. The mansion was huge so making a little noise wouldn’t wake up neither Sehun nor Kai. Chen had called out the maids who were locked up inside their rooms, scared of their boss’s outburst even though they have witnessed many of them. Sometimes Sehun managed to make them feel threatened in a way and they did not try to help him or interrupt his “breaking shit around” activities. Everyone started cleaning around, throwing away everything that was torn apart or broken.

A couple of hours went by and the family had gathered together with Kyungsoo, all of them sitting on the couch with a plate in their hand, filled with something the maids have cooked for them. It felt good helping out because they all accepted it as a sign of a new beginning. What was broken couldn’t be fixed but it could be thrown away just like the hatred filling Sehun’s heart. Speaking of the Devil, he slowly walked downstairs to be met with the sweetest picture of his beloved people he considered family, silently enjoying their meals while slurping from time to time.

_\- Sehun. – _Xiumin was the first one to notice him. – _Come eat something. _

_\- How are you feeling, hm? – _Baekhyun helped him sit, handed him a plate and a pair of chopsticks as if taking care of his little brother. Frankly, Sehun loved him doing so.

_\- Yeah, still a bit sleepy but better._ – even though he had a serious expression on his face, the boss’s voice sounded energetic, maybe even happy a bit.

After a while steps could be heard coming from upstairs. Everyone knew it was Kai coming down and expected his and Sehun’s meeting like in some TV drama series.

_\- Hey. – _Baekhyun extended his hand, inviting the boy to come sit with them because no one else had the audacity to do so. Not that they didn’t wish for Kai to be with them but after what had happened between him and their boss, they thought the boy probably wouldn’t feel comfortable enough to sit calmly among them. – _Are you hungry? _

_\- No, I just … _Kai showed his hands which were still wet, implying he had just washed up.

_\- Um, okay._ – Baekhyun took everyone’s plate and before heading to the kitchen spoke again. – _I will put them in the dishwasher and we can go. – _doing it on purpose, he looked at the boy as if reporting that he will be coming with them.

_\- No!_ – Sehun cut his partner off, getting everyone’s attention. – _I want him to stay. – _directing his eyes at the boy they were talking about, he thought it was more appropriate to first ask. – _Will you stay? _

_\- Y yes. – _Kai responded hesitantly but not because he didn’t want to stay, oh, how strongly he wished to be with him, but because he didn’t know what to expect. – _Can Kyungsoo stay with someone? He doesn’t have anybody …_

_\- Suho, give him the code to the apartment I usually give my guests. – _Sehun was generous. He could only guess how much that man has helped Kai even though he thought he was enemy. He trusted the boy he loved and that was enough to allow Kyungsoo stay under their roof.

_\- Yes, boss._

** ∞ **

They were left alone, everyone quickly going out of the mansion, knowing the moment has come. Sehun did not say a word, just lightly tilted his head to the staircase and started walking. Pleased he could hear the other following his steps, Sehun opened the door to his bedroom, welcoming Kai in. The latter was shyly holding his hands in front, his cheeks too blushed to look the other in the eyes. It felt different, like they knew each other too well and at the same time didn’t. After being a little too aggressive to the other, Sehun needed just a little of whiskey to get himself to talk. Taking out a glass of a cabinet he had in his room, he poured himself some of the golden liquid, drinking it at once. The burning sensation in his throat tickled his stomach after being swallowed and he knew staying away from Kai was no longer in his power. Delicately caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers, Sehun heard his breath hitching.

_\- Are you afraid of me? – _being a few centimeters away from the other, Sehun looked in his black orbs.

_\- No!_ – Kai did not avert his eyes, confidently standing in his place. – _No one has touched me like this in a long time … _

A light peck to the other’s lips and Sehun realized how much he had missed that taste. Surprised at his tender action, he took his time, cupping Kai’s face while their bodies cut the distance and they returned in each other’s arms. Sehun was getting intoxicated, smelling the boy’s freshly washed skin like a predator. And he attacked, engaging in a passionate kiss with the other while tightening his arms around the boy’s frame. Their tongues met and took turns in leading although Sehun would always remain the dominant one. It was his muscular hands that found their way around the smaller’s body, the light scratching and pulling of the fabrics which were the only obstacles for their skin to touch, that made them both tremble with impatience.

_\- I missed you so much … _after Sehun unexpectedly grabbed Kai’s hand and turned him around, the boy’s back against his chest, the low whispers caused goosebumps forming on both of them. – _I missed touching your skin, _Sehun bit the soft lower part of the other’s ear while talking sweetly, – _kissing every part of your body, _a few shaky moans escaped the smaller’s lips – _being inside of you … _one hand was wrapped around Kai’s waist when Sehun swiftly moved his other to get a hold of the boy’s elegant neck. – _You are mine! _

After arousing his partner enough to stimulate his heart beat quickening, Sehun pushed him forward so their bodies were no longer touching. Kai was shocked, turning around to see the other was taking his clothes off slowly, sensually sliding his hands across his body as if wanting to make a show. The boy could read the look in Sehun’s eyes, he recognized that his patience was almost finished and began undressing as well, maybe a little out of pace for the dominant one had to interfere and rip his underwear apart. The fact that Sehun needed to be gentle and prepare the other for the rough sexual play they both awaited, was what inflamed him even more.

Kai laid on the soft bed, feeling the satin sheets which had been always freshly washed although he could smell Sehun’s scent all over. He gripped them tightly, intimidated by the other’s intense eyes which were hungrily scanning his body. It was not often Kai got the chance to lay unbothered and enjoy the other’s physique for Sehun always acted impulsively, not wasting a minute before jumping his prey. Not that the boy didn’t know every scar and every part of his partner’s body but he had to admit that the person standing in front of the bed was the closest a man could get to a God. Muscles were not the only thing giving someone a dominant aura, it was the posture, the charisma in his eyes and the language of his body. Sehun was a man that undressed you with a single thought, fucked you with his clothes on, one who could steal your soul by pulling it out softly through your throat with a kiss.

Kai was an erotic work of art he could look at all night but Sehun’s intentions were far from that innocent. Changing his demeanor within a second, he jumped on the bed over his partner and pushed two of his fingers in the boy’s wet mouth quickly. The next place he planned on pushing his digits in was somewhere the one beneath eagerly expected. After spreading his partner’s thighs, Sehun held Kai’s stare, telling him with his eyes that no stop sign would bring his perverted actions to an end.

Getting accustomed to the first finger inside was difficult. Kai felt pain and he arched his back from the bed, beautifully twisting it like a snake. Despite feeling uncomfortable at first, Sehun smacking his lips against his helped the boy relax around the finger and accept the feeling he had almost forgotten. The pace was slow, giving him the opportunity to loosen up and enjoy the other’s teeth marking his neck with the scars of love. Kai moaned whenever Sehun stopped silencing his mouth with kisses and after a few minutes whimpered his desire for another finger inside. The one leading gladly obliged and pushed his index in together with the middle finger.

Preparation lasted enough to bring tears of pleasure inside Kai’s eyes, making Sehun’s dick leak precum. The latter was impatient to be inside his lover but a thing he wished to feel on his tongue motivated him to wait for a little more. Kai was turned on his stomach unwarned and without much free time to think, felt the other’s head between his cheeks. Sehun was lightly licking at first, playing with his tongue just to wet the boy’s hole. His hands were holding Kai’s thighs while he worked his magic by making quick circles, then pushing inside. For a moment Sehun pulled back his head and separated the cheeks with his hands. Saliva drooling from his mouth, Kai felt it dripping over his hole when the other swore under his nose.

It was not enough, not for any of them. Sehun turned the other around and sat back on his legs, spiting in his hand before wrapping it around his cock. A second to enjoy the view of his perfect lover, his blushed cheeks and the dominant supported himself on one hand, meanwhile pushing his dick inside Kai. The latter had almost forgotten how big Sehun was and the moment he felt him penetrating, a loud sob echoed around the room. Their bodies were becoming one and that justified the pain they both felt. Being that intimate, not only physically, but allowing their souls to meet again after all the tragedies they had been through, required wounds to heal for their love to be purified. Kai welcomed his lover back inside of his body and heart, the butterflies in his stomach tickling, excitement inevitable. The reunion felt like fireworks exploding which represented the intensity of their emotions, their bodies trying everything to be closer, blend beautifully into one. Sharing one breath, Kai surrendered to the predator who had hunted him every night, relentlessly chasing him as far as he got. Nobody was capable, not even close to bring them apart after they had destroyed every obstacle on the way to each other’s hearts. Although the blood on their hands had been washed away every time they needed to fight in order to survive and win battles which scarred them forever yet transformed them into people, more powerful than ever before, Kai and Sehun could feel their hands leaving traces across one another. It was not just sex, making love or fucking, it was exposing oneself in front of the other, confessing theirs sins while being apart and at the same time swearing loyalty as long as they could breathe.

Sehun had given up to his instinct to be aggressive and the slow pace transformed into harsh, vigorous thrusts that granted him the most genuine and melodic moans from his lover. He had placed a hand over Kai’s neck, depriving him from oxygen which only intensified his upcoming orgasm. Without words or any sign, the boy climaxed when sex was not even close to its end. He dirtied his own belly, coating it with the white, dense liquid still whimpering beneath the other.

Slowing down, Sehun waited for his lover patiently to calm down from his orgasm before changing position so Kai could straddle him. Not much strength was left in the latter but the need to feel his partner back inside excited him enough. Taking the lead which happened rarely, Kai pushed the other’s cock in his hole, wincing at the stinging pain and his oversensitive dick. Sehun grabbed the boy’s waist and relaxed against the pillows behind his back, eager to feel the performance he was sure Kai could make. And he did, being submissive minutes ago, the boy placed his hands on the man’s chest for support and lifted the lower part of his body then pushed back down, doing so in a perfect rhythm. Not just riding, but Kai was dancing gracefully, moving in circles or back and forward while having his lover inside him. Sehun was speechless beneath. He managed to keep his eyes open although it was hard not rolling them back in his head for he felt close to cumming. Kai was the ideal combination of innocence and sin. Having the flames of Hell fire in his eyes which were completely contradictory to the holiness of his heart, he embodied a creature more dangerous than sirens. A consolidation of purity and immorality that could drive a man crazy, just like it did Sehun the moment he laid eyes on the boy.

Having enjoyed the dance on his cock for longer than he expected, Sehun announced his orgasm while breathing unevenly. He came inside his lover who continued riding him for a few minutes when he reached his second climax and synchronized it with Sehun. Their moans quieted down and silence allowed them to listen to each other’s hearts while still being tangled together in bed. A sound they barely heard but which indicated both were still alive, being so because the other was as well. Kai and Sehun were connected in a way people could not always understand or feel, a way which guaranteed the death of any of them if their partner was to be lifeless.

** ∞ **

Sehun had held his lover in his arms for a couple of hours before he made sure Kai was peacefully sleeping in their bed. The amazing moment they shared earlier was something he did not pretend a bit but keeping what he wanted to do later as a secret made him feel like he was about to betray the boy he loved. It was difficult but hatred had embraced his heart, not allowing him to let go until he was to eliminate the cause of those ugly emotions. There would be no coming back and Sehun knew that. Once crossing the line to the dark side, nothing could be the same.

Getting out of bed, he quickly put a pair of pants and a black shirt on, going straight out of the house. A couple of guards tried asking him questions about the place he was going to but Sehun managed to successfully delude them into thinking he was meeting with someone from the family. They were obedient but the others had obviously asked them to keep an eye on their boss because of his condition. Well, the men protecting the house couldn’t tell that he was lying so that meant nobody would bother him. Sehun drove off directly to the warehouse where his father was kept locked up.

_\- Sehun? Son? – _Ahn Oh – Joo was awaken by the sound of the metal door getting opened. – _It’s you! – _he recognized who was standing before him after the bulb was switched on and light helped him see. – _I knew you would come! – _Sehun did not speak but Ahn Oh – Joo was more than happy that it was no other but his son that had come to untie his hands. – _Let’s go home and talk. – _the old man got to his feet although a little difficult for his bullet wound hurt like Hell. – _You are okay now, aren’t you? Yes, you are okay! _

Ahn Oh – Joo was speaking out loud, trying to believe that Sehun had changed his mind even though he was well aware that was something unlikely to happen. Hope died last and the old man longed to feel his son’s warmth. Sehun surprised him because he wrapped his hands around, embracing the person he despised the most in his life. It felt weird, unexpected and a little awkward. Ahn Oh – Joo patted his son on the back, a sincere smile appearing on his face. He was blinded by joy enough to miss the sharp pain he felt in his chest and couldn’t see what was happening, but Sehun had stabbed him with his gutting knife, making a long, gruesome cut by slicing his father down the middle from the upper part of his chest down to his stomach. Ahn Oh – Joo supported himself with a hand on his son’s shoulder, moving back a little to look in his face. The emotions in Sehun’s eyes he could recognize and despite being miserable and disappointed that his own son was the one ending his life, Ahn Oh – Joo knew that he, himself, wasn’t a saint either. He was somehow proud that the other had the guts to kill someone his blood in order to protect the people he loved. The old man wished to have done the same for Ji – An years ago and would forever regret his ridiculous decision to run away when she needed him the most. A mistake Ahn Oh – Joo would not forgive himself even in the afterlife.

_\- I love you, son! – _realizing what would come out would be his last words, Ahn Oh – Joo smiled while blood dripped out of his mouth.

Sehun threw the knife on the ground and used his left hand to keep the other on his feet, the right one shoving inside his father’s chest. His limb went just below the ribcage and ignoring the other’s groans and disgusting sounds of insides being torn, Sehun got a hold of Ahn Oh – Joo’s beating heart. It began to rip away, warm blood coating the attacker’s hand while he kept eye contact with his father whose regular beat began to falter. Desperately clinging to life, the heart continued beating inside Sehun’s hand while he was pulling it out, the arteries and veins still attached to it. With a final hard pull, he managed to rip the heart out, separating it from its owner’s body. Blood was running down Sehun’s hands and his father’s torso, dripping down on the ground. Intense few minutes shared between siblings, one of which letting emotions take control over his actions and giving up on the person who shared the same blood as his. Sehun watched as Ahn Oh – Joo fell on his back on the floor, body left lifeless. He kept the heart in his hand which had stopped beating and calmly sat on the chair his father was previously tied up to. The scarlet liquid decorated his shirt, hands, neck and even his face. After relaxing his back against the chair, Sehun spread his legs and placed his arms on the hand rests on both his sides. He closed his eyes for a bit, feeling his body lighter than ever like something heavy was lifted off his chest. After spending a couple of minutes alone with his thoughts, he opened his eyes, feeling completely different. Seemingly the same, the person that man was, was gone. Sehun sat completely calm, motionless and bloodied as if he had survived a massacre, still holding his father’s heart. A new King sat on the throne, crimson adorning his heavy crown.


End file.
